Infinite Stratos: Prototype Spartan
by Squall 'Tabuukilla' Lione
Summary: After being given life anew as a man/IS Prototype, I seek to change the world and prove that man has not been put down for good in the world of the IS. But who knew I'd have to survive an Unwanted Harem, military operations, and society in general? Then again, who said changing the world was easy? A Halo/IS meld. Warning: OC Insertion
1. Birth Of The Prototype

**And time for another fic!**

**Ichika: Oh crap, everyone run! It's him!**

**Shaddup. Besides, I won't be messing with ya… yet. Anyways, standard disclaimer… don't own crap 'cept my original character. Also this can be considered a little bit of Halo/Infinite Stratos crossover. **

**Also, just as a warning I have read Infinite Stratos: The Fusion. It's a great read, and while it looks like this story somewhat copies from it, I had this story planned out before I actually read it. Any similarities are strictly coincidental.**

**And damn I used up a lot of time researching all the Halo things. Because I Did Do The Damn Research.**

**If you have some questions about the fic and they aren't answered by the ending author notes, don't hesitate to either leave a review about it or PM me!**

**Also this is the first time I've ever written a crossover (even if it isn't a complete crossover. It's more like using elements from one in another), so please try to understand.**

**Warning: This fic DOES mess around a little bit with canon.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**April 16****th****, 2018**

"Targets incoming at 10 o'clock! Kira, Mickey, open fire on them!" Sergeant Livith yelled over the incoming fire.

"Roger that!"

"Got it!" I nodded, looking down the scope of my AK74 at the attacking soldiers.

"Damn, why'd they have to get us now?!" Mickey complained as he ducked down to reload.

"Murphy's Law!"

"Which one of his goddamn laws is it this time?!" Romeo asked in a rare moment of emotion.

"The enemy will attack in two weeks when you've got lots of ammo and supplies, but when you've got little ammo and supplies, they'll be attacking the very same night!"

"How true." Mickey mumbled. I heard a _click! Click! Click! _of an empty gun, "Crap!"

"Last mag I can give you!" I threw it towards him, "Make it count!"

"You three, less talking, more shooting!" Corporal Xanatos screamed over the gunfire.

Ducking down to reload, I bit back a curse. Damn, this my last mag too!

_Wheeeeeeeeehoooooooo-_

"What the fu-"

_BOOM!_

"What the hell is it?!" Mickey asked as the dust cloud began to settle.

"Shit, it's another one of those goddamn infernal machines!" I cursed, remembering how the last one oh, I don't know, cut my damn chest open.

"Hold your fire, it's attacking the Russians!" Livith ordered us, "Private Bosch, take point!"

"Alright…" Everyone knew what happened the last time we encountered one of these things, "Star!"

I took a quick look at the Russian bodies piled around it, "Sweet mother of God, it's shooting energy bolts or something! Are we in Star Wars now?!"

"Hold your fire, it's only attacking the Russians…" Livith ordered, "Bosch, take point."**(0)**

"Star!" Bosch said a bit nervously, everyone acknowledging how dangerous this could be.

"Star!" As Bosch yelled at it again, it turned around and acknowledged us. Then it started running towards us, firing blue energy bolts.

"Oh crap!" Mickey screamed as he opened fire.

"MOTHERFU-AAAHHH!" I screamed as shot through my arm, separating most of it off.

"Fall back!" Livith commanded.

"I got Kira!" Bosch yelled, his voice also echoing in my ears.

"Wait! Nat-chan, they're US Forces!" a purple haired woman with bunny ears called out, and the doom robot stopped shooting.

"Are you sure you should be out, Doctor?" the pilot of the doom robot thing asked.

"Doctor? Hey, we need one over here! Wait, you're our rescue?! Why the hell did you attack Kira then?!" I heard Mickey scream.

"…Damn, my arm…" I groaned, "Fucking hell, did I get it shot off?"

"Oh, that's nothing for me! Hold on…" I saw purple-hair pull out a small remote then push something. A giant friggin' carrot came down from the sky and opened up, "I made some extra robotic arms just in case of something like this! Hm…" I also saw her pull out some small red orb, "This should help him adjust to the robotic arm… It'll have to go in your eye though."

"He's losing lots of blood. You'll have to be quick, Doctor." Romeo said, "Please."

"Would you like to be asleep for this?" purple-hair asked, concerned.

"Hell no… I've been through worse when I'm awake." I forced a smile.

"Come on Kira, you don't have to act cool and calm all the time." Mickey snorted.

"Just… do it already…"

"Alright, you two." she pointed at Mickey and Romeo, "Please hold the arm still near there. Once this goes into his eye, then it'll automatically seek out the nearest robotic appendage that it will use the body to attach to and heal the hole. Are you ready, all of you?"

"Yes ma'am." we said at once.

"This might hurt." she added.

"I won't scream." I grit my teeth and widened my eyes, "Do it."

I don't know how long it was before I couldn't hold back anymore and started screaming like a crazed madman. Fucking hell damnit shit that HURTS!

"Alright… core successfully integrated. Arm seems to be responding correctly… Can you try moving your arm?"

I blinked and looked around pushed myself up, "Wow… it works…"

Then I found myself blacking out.

* * *

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, waking up.

"Been out for a week." a voice I recognized as Romeo's said. I got up from the bed and took a look at him. He's wearing a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans that go in balance with his dark red hair, "We're back in Japan. Mickey's making breakfast. We're talking with Doctor Shinonono, the one who fixed you, very soon."

Fixed me…? Oh, that's right… robotic arm.

"We calibrated it since that thing she put in your eye is almost like a mini-computer if you understand where I'm going with this."

"I'm Megaman?"

Romeo sighed, "It shall be explained later."

Let me explain: Romeo, Mickey, and I are survivors from the invading Russians.

See, when there were about two thousand nukes launched at Japan, a few went astray, and hit other countries. A few of the US missiles hit the Russians, and while there were rumors of a Russian invasion force mobilizing, it was dismissed as a rumor. I mean, three years after the whole incident, no one would ever believe that.

Oh, how wrong those people were. Anyways, all you have to know is that we three survived along with a group of US soldiers that we bonded like brothers with.

"Check your left arm, by the way," Romeo told me as he left, "You're a Wolverine now."

Left arm? I rolled up my short sleeve blue t-shirt to find a tattoo of a snake coiled around a sword and shield. Huh, I guess this is something they gave survivors? I guess so, since Wolverines were from Red Dawn, and that's what the fighters named themselves.

But I better go take a shower because _damn_, I stink.

* * *

After a long shower and a change of clothes, which includes a dark grey long sleeved shirt (because I'm sure a robotic arm is attention grabbing), a black leather glove on my right hand to cover the robotic hand, and black jeans, I headed downstairs.

"Oh hey, catch!" Mickey (dressed in light blue jeans and a white t-shirt with his messy black hair) threw two objects at me. I caught my kukris (in its sheath) that I always keep on me (never know when you'll need a knife), and the Strike One handgun (with the holster) that I had liberated from a Russian soldier. This pistol and I are like Gordon Freeman and his crowbar. That close, "Getting that gun to go with you was a nightmare, until Tabane said to let it slide. I knew woman had a lot of power in this day and age but that much?" He let out a low whistle as I put the two weapons back where they normally went. My kukris has a sheath that goes on my right shoulder, kinda like Emile from Halo. Pistol has its holster 'round my waist.

Before I forget, I'm Kira Orthun, born in Japan, shipped to America because my shitty parents decided they didn't want a kid and then made me go live with my uncle. Uncle Fisher was awesome, he taught me survival and a bunch of stuff you'd see in spy movies. I wonder if he was spy before… Nah, probably not.

"Aw, crap." I sighed, "Just realized we're back in Japan, Mickey. We can't just call people by first name now."

"Oops, must be why I got some odd stares when I was talking around. Eheheh."

"You never were one for situational awareness." I rolled my eyes. But we're all Japanese, so it's amazing he managed to forget, "So, where's the fair doctor?"

"Sheeee's right here!" I sidestepped as I felt a presence fly at me, "Oof! Kira, you're not supposed to dodge a hug!"

"…Oops." I don't care if people call me just 'Kira' though. It's fine, I was never one for honorifics and stuff back home anyways. I think I got in trouble a few times when I'd just refer to my teachers as 'Teach' and whatnot. But now we're here in Japan and I can't do that anymore. Well, shit.

"Now, onto business." Mickey said with a straight face. Damn, this must be pretty serious, since he's normally a silly kind of guy, "…You remember that thing that was put into your eye, right?"

"Yeah…" I raised an eyebrow as Mickey slid me a mirror across the table, "Wait, why are my eyes mismatched? My left one is still it's normal dark blue but my right one is blood red. The fuck?"

"It was an IS core implanted in your eye." Romeo added, "Unfortunately, none of us knew. Besides-"

"Except for me- Kira?" she gasped as I pulled out my handgun on her, "W-what?!"

"You… you fucking think I was just some random dying person out there you can fucking _EXPERIMENT _on?! Give me a good damn reason why I don't just fucking kill you for turning me into some fucking cyborg and shit! Besides, an IS can only been piloted by girls! Did you change my DNA and change me into some freak?! ANSWER ME!" **(1)**

"Kira…" Mickey stood in front of the doctor, "It was the only way to save you."

"So turning me into some goddamn guy-slash-girl-slash-machine abomination was the only way to save me, huh?" Mickey nodded at me, "Then why the fuck didn't you just leave me to die?!"

"You sure do swear a lot." the doctor commented.

"Only when I'm mad. And I'm hella pissed right now." I snarled, "So give me one good reason I don't just shoot her. Romeo and Mickey, you both know I don't really hesitate with killing anymore."

"It's a chance." Romeo said from behind. I suddenly felt a cold metal pressed on my head. So he'll shoot me, huh? We both know I have a faster trigger finger, "Remember all you told us in our time in DC? How you hated the way males were treated by woman because only women can pilot an IS, and how they take advantage of it?" I slowly nodded, "Think of this as a chance to prove that if men could pilot an IS, they can do just as well."

I holstered my gun and felt the coolness leave my brain area, "What the hell do I have to do?"

"All we're asking… Actually, Tabane…san-"

"It's just Tabane, actually, just call me Onii-chan!"

"I believe that's a way of saying sibling." Romeo explained. I know this, Mickey on the other hand…

"Very well… Onii-chan, I believe it would be better if you told Kira. It would be better if you explained it to him fully so both of you can acknowledge you're on the same side."

"Kira." Tabane said firmly, "We'd like for you to enroll in the IS Academy here in Japan. There you'll learn how to use an IS and all of that. After, of course, we announce you as an IS Pilot, if you choose to accept."

"Are there any other male pilots?" I asked, "Because I know I could not take that mental assault known as being in an all girls school. That's just me waiting to be thrown into a harem style anime. And you know how they end?! Have you ever seen _School Days_? Holy crap, I do not want that!"

"There's another one," Mickey added, sliding a clipboard across the table. It had a profile on it... Hm, that is a wealth of information. Height, age, address, siblings, known family, personality traits... Wow, he's easily read? Oh holy crap, one of these traits even says 'Dense as a ton of bricks'! I gotta see the guy who wrote this profile, "Ichika Orimura, oh shit, Orimura Ichika. My bad. Anyways, he was recently discovered as a male pilot. However, we're gonna have to hide your eye, either that or we can lie about it."

"Alright, I'll go ahead with it… I have the best cover story ever however I'll keep it a secret… But what about my arm?"

"Oh, that's a normal robotic arm. The IS core I put in you just helps it function, due to… Oh right, I need to fully unlock the IS. While you were mentally unstable and unpredictable, we didn't want you accidentally activating it and hurting someone."

"Like a few minutes ago?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, "You could've at least said what it was when you put it into my eye. I might've been more understanding."

See, there is a difference between just springing shit on someone then revealing it later and telling them the situation then allowing them to make a choice based on information. I mean, I might've been willing to be part IS if there I knew the risks and all, but the fact I was just turned into one without my knowledge just pisses me off!

"I'm sorry, it was just the heat of the moment thing! I mean, here was a prime sub- er, possibility to have a male use an IS! I mean, it being female only was a bit of a nasty side-effect." Whoa, really? Oh, I thought it was made with that in mind.

"…Very well then." I nodded, "Let's unlock it… wait, what's this IS called?"

"It's name is MJOLNIR… Now, I just need to unlock it… Ah! Oral command: Full unlock. Password: Spartan."

I don't like where this is going. Okay, maybe I do. Just a little. Considering those words-

Why am I suddenly in the MJOLNIR Mark V armor like Master Chief in Halo: Combat Evolved? Can someone explain this to me?

"Why… why does Kira look like the Master Chief?" Romeo asked, mouth agape. Oh, just realized my peripherals are just a little bit limited. Guess the helmet is on.

"Well, while the IS units were cleaning up the Russian army, I found this game called Halo! It was very nice too, when I read some of the novels. The science behind it all wasn't much for a scientist of _my _calibur!"

Sooo, what she's saying is that because she's that damn smart, she managed to replicate Halo technology. Which is centered in about year 2552. What. The. Fuck. That is literally just above five centuries into the future.

_That's right._

"AGH WHAT THE FUCK WHO SAID SOMETHING?!" I jumped backwards, knocking over my chair.

"Oh, so the AI finally decided to come around? How are you, Epsilon?" Tabane asked with a smile.

I blinked to refresh my sight as a pale skinned, black haired (her hair reached to about her shoulders) teenager just about my height appeared, sitting on the table dressed in a white blouse with a grey jacket you'd find with a school uniform with matching tie, black skirt that went past her knees, long white socks, and black sneakers. Ba-zing, _"Hello. Hi Kira. I am Epsilon, the AI of this unit, or if you're talking IS science, I'm more of the unit's personality."_

I think I'll just go with AI…

_Oh, okay._

Holy shit, you can read my thoughts?!

_I __**was **__implanted in you and therefore am a part of you. It's only natural I can read your mind. Hold on, let me just calibrate the Neuro-Interface System for you. Are you seeing this?_

Since I played Halo back in the States, I recognized the motion tracker, shield bar- wait, what's this other bar here that looks like a circle thing? Oh hey, apparently this comes with an Identifier, so I can tell who people are. And this voice thing?

_It's the IS' shield. The shield bar there is the Energy Shield that MJOLNIR has. It'll fall to one melee hit, but it can take projectiles very well, and will take damage before your IS' shield. The voice box there is what allows you to replicate voices if I have enough voice data on it. A small sample of a voice and I can analyze it, then allow you to replicate it._

Wow, that's handy, I guess. Can I… uh, deactivate or put away the IS? I don't wanna be walking around in this.

_Very well then. _Oh hey, her hologram thing is gone.

"Alright then…" I landed softly on the ground as the IS vanished in one flash of light, "So that's Epsilon, huh?"

_Please call me E. Epsilon is __**such **__a cliché AI name and it irritates me whenever someone calls me that._

Um… okay? Anyways, back to business…

"So we're reporting him in as an IS Pilot?" Romeo asked, "I thought it'd take more than that."

"You reminded me of the past and whatnot. I… saw things no one should have had to watch and experience as a boy for this day and age. I will fight." I looked at him with steel eyes, "But thank you for snapping me out of my rage, Romeo. I'm guessing you remember what happened last time I got angry?"

"You killed thirty Russian troopers without even caring about the shots in your leg and didn't even use as much as a bullet." he stated bluntly, "And then you used their own clothes to wipe your knife."

"Gee, thanks. I _just _got tired of being able to sleep at night," Mickey snorted, "But man, that was terrifying to see you like that. You're usually a nice kid, but you've got the whole alone, angst, and aloof thing going as well."

"Shut up… So how long is it going to be before I have to deal with-"

The TV that had the weather report on it suddenly started blaring loudly, _"Oh my, it appears we've gotten a personal message from the creator of the Infinite Stratos, Shinonono Tabane_!" She created them? Sudden urge to kill-

_Administering sedatives to the-_

And urge to kill gone. Thanks, E.

_It is no problem. I… have seen your memories as being a part of you and do not wish for… a repeat, I suppose._

…Thanks for not really talking about it. Back to the news report-

"_She apparently has discovered another male IS pilot. His name is Orthun Kira, and he was just given an PERSONAL IS?! Eherm, excuse me. He was given a personal IS by Shinonono Tabane herself!"_

Aw, shit, I gotta deal with reporters now, don't I?

"_He'll be attending the IS Academy along with Orimura Ichika, the other male pilot. That's all the information we've got at the moment."_

* * *

**April 27****th****, 2018**

"We've just found Kira again, but he's running away!" I heard several reporters yell, "Please, just answer a few of our questions!"

"KIRA-KUN!" Oh shit the fangirl horde! RUN KIRA RUN! RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT BECAUSE **IT DOES!**

"'Scuse me, coming through!" I yelled. It's a good thing I played Assassin's Creed. Damn I'm good at running through crowds. However, crowded streets, eh, not so much.

Turn left- Shit, alleyway. Okay, damn, can't reach the fire escape by jumping!

"There he is!" I do **not **like the number of voices.

Okay, options?

_Let them interview and tear you to shreds?_

Like hell they will! Aha, I know what to do!

I ran up the wall and kicked off at the peak of my jump, then turned around and grabbed the fire escape ladder. I started climbing up it as the reporters came in. It's a good thing that Uncle Fisher kept me fit.

Now just to jump across roofs on the way home.

* * *

**May 4****th****, 2018**

"_While Orimura is unable to be questioned, we have spotted Orthun Kira many times on the streets. He however, has always managed to get away. But wow, just look at his skills! Many are still speculating if that is his natural talent, or if it's the IS somehow channeled in an inactive mode. And while few details have been given, Shinonono has revealed his IS' name. MJOLNIR."_

"You're quite popular." Romeo snorted as he poured me a glass of cold water, "So how was your run today?"

"Fuck… reporters are learning. Even opposing stations have been teaming up to catch me. Thank God for fire escapes. Though those fangirls are _scary as shit. _Worse than Amnesia: The Dark Descent."

"You're gonna turn into an alley without one sooner or later." Mickey laughed.

"I can always shuffle up the thing like that Spider Walk from Ninja Warrior or something." I shrugged, "But I'm not sure if I want to keep this up or be thrown into the school where I'm a harem anime protagonist who will have blue balls by the end of the month."

* * *

**May 17****th****, 2018**

We (As in Romeo, Tabane, and I. Mickey is our PR monitor and self-appointed Morale Booster) have been working on my IS and making sure it's up to snuff. The Equalizers thing was hard to wrap my head around at first but E is brilliant at summing things up. She managed to add my own kukris (since MJOLNIR came with one as a CQC Weapon) and somehow put Shield Pierce on it. Unfortunately it means a permanent 75 Shield Point loss to charge up Shield Pierce for 15 seconds, but I still have 550 Points to start with.

However, JetPacking around _sucks_. It doesn't really have the flight capabilities other Infinite Stratoses tend to have. My JetPack can fly me around like Superman if I want to since I can fly in pretty much any position, but doing something advanced like a high speed pull up from the ground is impossible for me. **(2)** But it _does _come up with a Turbo Booster for emergencies, so that's nice. Tabane also installed... something, but it took up three expansion slots. Since the others were used for my new Shield Pierce (which in itself was another goddamn slot!) Kukris and the Miniature Slipstream Engines, another flight pack was out of the question.

In case you don't understand exactly, each IS has its own Preset, which is all the default stuff it comes with. I have a _lot _of weapons in my Preset, which is a blessing and curse, since the large amount of Preset stuff limited my expansions. I would've tried to branch out towards a Sniper setup or Assault setup, but looks like I'm running a Jack Of All Trades setup. But about Equalizers, it's pretty much an addition to your IS' stuff, and your IS can only have so many, plus because of its AI/Personality, it might not take certain equalizers.

I wonder what took up three slots though, it must be something good. Hell, even E can't figure it out.

But yeah, the only complaint I have about this IS is the JetPack. However it has a _load _of goodies, as E told me. Tabane managed to squeeze in nearly every Human weapon in Halo onto this thing. I won't have them all at once when I first start piloting, but that's amazing. Plus I get both Armor Abilities and Equipment if the hints E has been dropping me are anything to believe.

* * *

**August 5****th****, 2018**

So now it's time for some 'Entrance Exam' thing to see where I'll be placed or whatever. I dunno, I didn't brush up on Japanese customs because I thought I'd be stuck in America. Now just to wait for a little bit until they call me in. But this means one thing: Finally some combat!

_So, do you want a challenge?_

What do you mean by that?

_We'll place a self imposed limit on what you can use. Let's see… I'll give you the M6E Handgun and M7 Caseless Submachine Gun. Manual reloading for you, right?_

Yeah, I don't want to rely on having whatever technology keeps the magically appearing bullets feeding into my gun because if that jams, well crap.

_I'll give you both of your kukrises as well as a CQC weapon, if your fists aren't good enough._

Hey, what about those armor abilities that you mentioned before? Would any of those be any good in this fight?

_Ah, yes. I won't give you JetPack, but I'll give you… Hm, no. Ah, Hologram. It makes a holographic image of yourself that you can use as a decoy._

Running with a decoy strategy... not my favorite, but I guess if I'm going to be the wild card with my weapons, I'll have to know how to use everything I've got. Now just to review the weapon specs.

Anyways, my opponent was one of the instructors at the school, and my ID thing put them as second year teachers.

_IS reads as an Uchigane Instructor Custom. Equipped with a pistol sidearm, medium ranged assault rifle, and katana. Meant to assess the quality of fighting from a long and short distance._

Huh, and the battlefield has some cover around it, which means I can put my motion tracker to real good use here.

_And your Hologram should be able to fool her a few times. What about the Dupe Hologram Strategy?_

Right, right... I'll see about that one.

Reload the handgun and SMG, kukris stored in a sheath that I can easily pull it out of since it's at my chest level and the non-shield pierce one on my shoulder, let's go.

Counter counting down… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO!

I dived behind one of the covers, dodging her initial shots with her rifle. Okay E, I need a Hologram to walk on over to the other cover there, how do I do that?

_Look where you want to place it... Calibrating Target Reticule. Done._

There was a small 'x' in the middle of my Interface. Looking over to the other pieces of cover I mentally activated Hologram. As it ran I waited for the first shot to be fired before popping out and unloading with a clip of SMG at her. Not wanting to waste time reloading when I could be shooting, I reholstered my SMG, took out the pistol, and began firing at her. Ducking down again when E detected an energy build up in the opponents weapons (pesky thing about energy based weapons, by the way), I took the time to reload.

Okay, I know she won't fall for the same trick twice, but-

_Dupe Strategy?_

You read my mind. Anyways, I just need the Hologram to remain crouching, can you handle that?

_Reworking image. Task complete._

Thanks a bunch, now just to deploy it here. Look down at my feet, place Hologram, and begin running straightforward.

"Won't fool me twice, kid." I heard the instructor chuckle as I watched her dash to my hologram with her katana on my motion tracker.

"Good thing it wasn't a trick," I smirked behind the helmet as I opened fire on her with my SMG again. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to reload or draw my sidearm as she seemingly teleported right in front of me and slashed, breaking past my energy shields and inflicting a good 36 damage to my shield. Damn, and here I was going for flawless. Man, she hits HARD though. Guess none of these guys are taking any chances. Good thing I'm not either.

Also, Hologram is like a mini-shield since it can take a good attack or two before fizzing out, since I used it in a panic as she struck again, only to hit my hologram and bounce back. I took this opportunity to tackle her to the ground and begin unloading my sidearm into her, and when the mag was empty, I simply began beating her with my fists.

She knocked me off after a while, and I had to roll over a few times to dodge katanas flying at my face. I was able to get up eventually and retreat behind another solid barrier where I reloaded my weapons.

_This would be a lot easier if you didn't have manual reloading._

Hey, I like a challenge. Besides, this also helps my eye-hand coordination. I think so, anyways. Hm, I don't think I've tried dual wielding yet... Hehhehheh.

Vaulting over the barrier, I then shoved her initial attack to the side and kept firing my pistol into her while keeping her weapon out of use. During the time I was reloading my pistol, I opened fire with my SMG to buy me some time. The whole point of dual wielding is to be able to have something else to use while you're reloading your other weapon.

It also looks very badass, but I digress. Hm, I need to end this quickly. E, any ideas?

_Use your Shield Pierce kukris. Shield Pierce goes past your IS' shields and forces the enemy into activating Absolute Barrier. Normally that happens when your shields run dry, and by making them activate AB, you essentially win the match._

I see... My kukris goes SP for about 15 seconds, right? Looks like I'll have to get a sneak attack on her- DODGE LASER! Shit, she's learning that she can't rely on close range, plus I think she's noticed I haven't been using any other weaponry that is even remotely long ranged! Sure my SMG is _okay _at medium range, but this pistol isn't made for long range! There's a reason it's a sidearm!

"Let's see if you can reach me from here!" she taunted. Ooooh, prideful are we? The bigger they are, the harder they fall... E, how much damage can that laser rifle do to us?

_Gathering specs... Running simulators... Task complete. Each shot is going to take off approximately 25 Shield Points with a successful hit. A graze should do about 15 damage. That's with no energy shields._

Well, that's just great... Looks like I'll be ducking from cover to cover! Luckily there's a lot of it around here. Okay, hologram run over there, I'll run in the opposite direction- Shit!

"You can't run then place your hologram, can you?"

Damnit, she saw right through it! E, damage report!

_Your Energy Shields managed to take a little bit of damage off. Only took 18 damage instead of 25. Shield points are now 496 out of 550._

Fuck! Plus she knows which is my hologram and which isn't... If only I was shrouded in darkness, since my motion tracker would put me at an advantage... Wait, there's lighting in here.

A quick look at the ceiling revealed that the lights weren't too far away. I think a well placed pistol shot should take care of them.

_You... are very resourceful. But you do realize that some might see it as dishonorable, right?_

This is a battle to test my true strength of body _and _mind. Now, just to take out those lights.

One bullet, one light goes out. Another shrouds even more of the area in darkness.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the instructor shouts.

"A little change of scenery." I laughed, taking out another light. Because of the growing darkness, she can't see my dark green armor as well anymore, so it's anyone's guess on where I am. That's the advantage that bullets have over lasers is that you can't determine where it's coming from almost all of the time.

I actually haven't moved from where I was, and it's a great vantage point from here.

Three more shots later and my half is dark. No lights, just me waiting in the shadows. I see another good vantage point, but it's on the other side of where I am, but still in the darkness. Hmmm... if I run with my hologram at the same time, plus the darkness, we'll be but wisps in the wind. Hologram, run over there and now I'll run as well.

"Tch..." I heard the instructor grunt in frustration. I safely reached the other side and proceeded to take out the lights. Amazingly she hasn't spotted the muzzle flash. But that's what you get with laser weapons, you start losing once you're faced with an opponent that has bullets but amazing strategy. Seriously, that is one MAJOR drawback with these guns is that compared to laser weapons that can deal a crapload of damage with one shot, a single bullet from most guns will deal about 3-5 damage at most. A sniper rifle, shotgun, or machine gun could do better, but you're still dealing fairly little damage. But you do get the speed of bullets and their invisibility. You can see a laser begin to charge but you can't see the muzzle flash until it's too late.

A few more shots took care of the lights.

Now just to draw her out with a hologram that's running across the room back to my original hiding point. Great, she took the bait. I sprinted up behind her and pulled back her right shoulder with my left hand. Being caught off balance, her eyes widened as I took out my SP kukris. Doing so brought up a small timer on my Interface that read _Charged Shield Pierce Duration: 15.00 Seconds. _Stabbing her right in the chest, I watched as she sunk down in her IS, signalling defeat._  
_

You know, I really hope I don't have to pay for those lights. That would be a bummer on this victory.

* * *

**September 17****th****, 2018**

It had been a long time and several payments for replacements since I first arrived here in Japan. Now I'm heading over to Ichika's house at midnight to meet with him because I don't want to be chased by reporters and those demons known as FANGIRLS _plus _we're trying out MJOLNIR's miniature Slipstream Engines. However, I have to be going at 155 MPH before we can safely jump into Slipstream Space.

_Waypoint set for Orimura Ichicka's home. Destination reached in about 1600 miles._

The lower left corner of the Heads Up Neuro-Interface Display (or Interface, as I like to call it. It's so much simpler) has my speed. Luckily we can still jump into Slipstream no matter where I'm going, so I can fly straight up and it'll be all good. Activating Turbo Booster...

_155 MPH barrier broken. Jumping into Slipstream Space in 3... 2... 1... Jumping._

* * *

HOLY CRAP, that was AWESOME! And it only felt like a few seconds, maybe a couple minutes at most as well!

_I adjusted our speed so that way we would not be torn apart exiting out of Slipstream Space, we were not travelling faster than light. Since our travel time has been reduced, it is now morning. _**(If anyone can explain exactly how Slipstream works, please tell me. I'm going off on a bit of a limb here)**

I turned around to see the white circle-slash-aura thing vanish. Man I love that. Plus since it's a REALLY small Slipstream Engine I don't have to worry about the huge Slipstream Wake that'll wipe a bunch of people out! **(3)** Unfortunately I can't use it as a combat maneuver, as I have to be going ridiculously fast (which means Turbo Booster if you ask me), and everyone knows that if you can't see your enemy, keep on fucking moving, because if you stand still it makes for an easy headshot.

Back to business, anyways. We're right about his house, and luckily I have to jetpack controls down so I landed safely on his lawn.

Man, I could use a friggin _coffee _right now. Seriously, I think I'm gonna collapse as some point.

_Electrical jolt, perhaps? _I can imagine E right now with the most psychotic grin at the moment.

Only if I'm dead on my feet. Anyways, knocking on the door.

_I'll hold you to that._

…Uh oh. Anyways, before I could think any further, someone opened the door. Brown eyes, black hair… Hold on why is my Identifier coming up?

_It has to do with the fact you are part IS now and because of that, you'll have access to some of the passive abilities such as the Identifier, Energy Shields, Motion Tracker, yadda yadda. Would you like me to perform calibrations?_

Please do. Meanwhile, now to introduce myself! "You must be Orimura Ichika, right?"

"Uh… yes. You're… ah, you're that other male pilot, right? Orthun Kira?"

"Yeah, that's me. I was told by Doctor Shinonono that I'd be the one to accompany you to the IS Academy." I shrugged.

_Update by the way, The Doctor just informed me that your transportation will be arriving in about 15 minutes._

Thanks E. Man, you are really helpful, you know. Kinda wish you had your own body so we could be friends and I could talk to you without zoning out.

_Aw, gee thanks, John._

I'm not _ever _going to call you Cortana.

"Er, Orthun-kun, are you-"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just mentally chatting with the AI of my IS. Also, it's just Kira, since I'm not fond of formalities."

"Well, then it's just Ichika for me, then." he chuckled. I like this kid already, "Do you want breakfast?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Unless you've got coffee though."

"I'll go get some." he quickly nodded before heading off, "Ah, please come inside."

I slipped off my shoes before going in. Yeah, I've at least got the basics down for Japanese stuff.

* * *

Ah, the bitter taste of coffee that reminds me why I hate it so much for smelling so damn good but tasting like crap which wakes me up because it fills me with energy because I summon all the strength I want to destroy coffee!

Did I mention I may be a _little _off my rocker?

"Where's your bags?" I asked as I heard breaks and an engine outside, "I think our ride's out there. I'll help you with them."

Yeah, you know, I thought they'd try to use a car you'd see around here if we're trying to lay low about it and avoid any bad situations. I mean, I've got my handgun and a few extra rounds, but that'll only last so long. My kukris is fine, but it's not as good as my gun if I need to cover Ichika.

Guess how right I was about being sneaky about the car!

I was dead wrong.

It was a completely conspicuous white limo. With tinted windows. Geez, that thing just spells out _VIP _in nice, bolded font. PLUS the IS Academy logo is on the doors! Are we TRYING to get ambushed?! Ah well.

I helped Ichika load his bags in before we got it. I decided to keep my pistol and knife on me, because I have a bad feeling about this ride.

Ichika and I sat in silence for a bit before he broke the ice.

"So, why do you think they had us go together?"

"Well, two things. First, I can probably protect you if necessary if on the off chance there is an attack on us on this ride because I'm pretty well versed in combat," I don't like to tell people I'm a Wolverine because you get all this bullshit sympathy from people, "Second, we're the only two guys at an all girls school. And unless you're planning to become one with your feminine side or start a harem which is generally seen as a bad idea since they aired School Days, at least you have a fellow male with you. Besides, this is going to be one of the most mentally taxing things either of us are ever going to do." I explained, "So hopefully you've watched a lot of harem anime, because knowing what _not _to do is going to be very important."

"Have you watched those kinds of anime?" he asked, chuckling.

"Eh, I've seen enough. Your best bet is to keep your hands to yourself or in your pockets and don't say anything that can be misinterpreted."

"You sure seem to know a lot." he laughed, "Guess I'll be hiding behind you."

_Hello._

"Holy sweet crap!" I yelled, "Geez, E, do _not_ scare me like that! Oh hey, why don't you show yourself to Ichika?"

"Er, who's E?" he asked.

E popped out and sat next to me, "Hello!"

"So this is E, huh? Pleasure to meet you." Ichika smiled. That guy is a gentleman, alright… I see unwanted harem bait. Oh crap I'm pretty much the guy who is the silent, possibly angsty loner guy! _Shit, _I'm going to be even more of bait! Fuck my life… Damn, I swear I'll have to stay away from any girls that seem like they keep wanting me to open up… Wait, that's how it usually goes and then I start falling for them and FUCK I have just screwed myself over and it's _way _too late to just suddenly reform…

"_Like wise, Ichika. Anyways, I'll be hopping into your Core again…" _E said before she vanished. Thank you E for just breaking out of my panic!

* * *

We were still driving when I heard something. It was a small _Piyoink! _

"Hm? Why did the car stop?" the driver (who was a guy, surprisingly. His name is Shinjiro) asked.

"Ichika, Shinjiro, GET DOWN!"

I heard guns firing outside.

"Glass is bulletproof." Shinjiro told me, rather relieved.

"I got this." I told Ichika, "close and lock the door behind me."

"Are you crazy?!" he asked.

"A little bit. E, just keep the shields up on me, if you can."

_Got it. Shields online at 100 %._

I stepped out of the car, "Alright, what do you guys want?" I heard the door close behind me.

Take a look at the scenery. Damn, we're in open ground save for a few trees. All of them have assault rifles. There's about ten of them.

_Analysis shows them to be Howa Type 89s. Motion Tracker is clean besides the ten of these. They appear to be hostile._

Thanks, E. Anyways, there's no cover for me and we're surrounded.

"We know you two are the male IS pilots!" Females? Damn, must be extremists trying to keep the IS Pilots 'pure' and shit. Had a few run ins with those during my stay in the apartment, "Surrender yourse-"

She never got to finish as I shot her in the chest without a second thought, running on pure instinct, then sprinted over and grabbed her gun. Thank you for keeping this fully loaded! Before any others could react, I shot three more then threw the assault rifle at another before finishing her off with a bullet between the eyes from my Strike One. I noticed another one throw something-

Oh shit, is that a grenade?!

I dived and rolled behind the car, barely getting out of its range. The other five are on the other side, so I can somewhat use the car as cover. Peeking out from behind I spotted two behind some trees. The others were advancing out in the open.

Big mistake.

Three shots, three down.

"Got you now!" my eyes widened as I turned around. Shit, must've not seen one of them sneak around as I ducked behind cover. I moved my head to dodge the initial knife stab then punched her in the face, unsheathing my kukris.

Of course, that's just a distraction. I shot her in the face for her troubles as she got into a fighting stance. As for the last one-

I whipped around, blocking another knife attack by pushing aside her arm and then stabbing her in the stomach. Why didn't she just shoot me in the back?

_Do you really want that?_

Just making a comment on the smartness of these guys.

"It's clear!" I yelled. Am I wearing gloves?

_Good thing too. You probably won't be identified for this._

Self defense though. Ichika and Shinjiro can testify to that, at least. Hell, they were trying to kidnap or kill us!

"Dude, did you talk it out with- Why are they all dead?"

I wiped the blood on the grass, drying my kukris, "Dealt with them."

Shinjiro stepped out of the cab and let out a low whistle, "You sure did a number on them."

"Let's see what's wrong with the engine." I shrugged, "Don't want to be late."

Nothing was wrong with the car at all. Turns out that Shinjiro had just hit the breaks after hearing the bullet sound in reflex. No parts of the car were actually damaged though.

* * *

Anyways, Ichika and I talked a whole lot about stuff. He's a nice and interesting guy, to say the least.

I could spy IS Academy up ahead, so I put my pistol away into my backpack, since I do _not _want to be carrying that thing around in broad daylight in that heavily populated area. Besides, there shouldn't be an attack at this point. That and I might also muscle-memory-reflex-draw out my handgun if someone taps me on the shoulder. On second thought that means I should put away my knife as well…

"So, why were you carrying weapons?" Ichika asked as we got off.

"Well, after that '69 Day War'-"

"Whoa, you got caught up in that?!"

"Yeah, I'm a survivor. Trust me, it was _not fun _having all those Russian troopers just start raining from the skies. But still, you know, being in that sort of situation for a while, you generally like to keep a firearm later on in life in the event something like that ever happens again." Hey, Ichika's not giving me the whole 'I am sorry for whatever losses' crap! What a nice guy!

"I can see where you're coming from, and I guess this is the main entrance…"

Golden gates and white pillars? Geez, am I sensing a hidden message about this place?

"Ba-zing," I let out, "Anyways, let's head inside."

_To your probable deaths by suffocation by girls?_

Shut up… I suddenly hate how likely that is. Well, I hope I don't actually draw my gun on anyone, because that would _suck_. Well, here's to hoping I am _not _killed via being torn apart by girls.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**(0) What is going on here will be explained later. Though since Ichika and Kira talked ever so slightly about the '69 Day War', you can guess when that scene was.**

**(1) A****bout Kira pulling a gun on Tabane: Wouldn't you be pissed as well if you were saved just because they thought you could be used as a test subject because you were THAT close to death anyways? That's how Kira saw it, anyways. And judging by Romeo's dialogue, he's seen some pretty bad things happen to males just because females can pilot an IS and the social imbalance that is caused, so to him could be Tabane using her status as a female to force this on him.**

**(2) If you saw Halo: Reach's Deliver Hope trailer with the old Noble Six and you see how he flies, that's Kira's jetpack. Not the one in game that you can't pull off something like the old Six did.**

**(3) Slipstream Wake is the giant white explosion like thing that occurs when you jump into Slipstream. Look at Halo 2 at the end of the Metropolis level when Regret jumps into Slipstream. The giant explosion that pretty much destroys New Mombasa is Slipstream Wake.**

**Alright, first chapter done!**

**Kira: I can't believe you actually did this. Somehow, **_**somehow **_**you mixed these two in a roughly okay way. Though having The Doctor play **_**HALO? **_**Really?**

**Hey, shut up! It's pretty cool. Besides, you get the Mark V MJOLNIR armor. But your weapons are gonna shown later, and you have Armor Abilities and Equipment, but not all of them because then you'd just be OBSCENELY powerful.**

**About E, how can you have MJOLNIR without the AI? Just wondering. Besides, it gives off more of the Halo feeling, if you ask me.**

**Then Kira killing people without a second thought: He fought in that war that will be explained through... wait why am I telling you this? Also since Romeo hinted at him having bad experiences with females in the past, he's not really thinking twice when he's been attacked by female extremists about shooting them.**

**So, let's go over what's happened so far:**

**Kira gets his arm shot off by an IS. Guess which one it is.**

**Arm is replaced by a robotic arm that is helped by the IS Core now stuffed in his eye. Initially Kira is upset for being made into an experiment, but goes along with it as Romeo explains the possibilities.**

**Kira's summer break, yadda yadda, wins his Entrance Exam with use of battlefield tactics.**

**Goes to Ichika's house and meets him, trip to IS Academy is slightly put off track as female extremists try to keep the IS Pilots 'pure' by killing the two male pilots. Kira kills them without second thought.**

**Now they're at IS Academy.**

**Review of Kira's MJOLNIR skills at the moment:**

**Two kukrises, one with Shield Pierce for tactical use and one without for ordinary CQC.**

**M6E Handgun, short range. 2x scope with help of the Interface.**

**M7 Caseless Submachine Gun. Short to medium range. Loses effectiveness at medium range but is still passable as a weapon for that range.**

**Hologram: Creates as holographic copy of yourself. Uses Dupe Strategy which involves using risking yourself by pretending to be the hologram.**

**No Equipment yet, but you'll see... you'll see.**


	2. The Graceful Sniper Versus The Protoype

**Chapter 2! Man this got out pretty quick since I decided to work on it before SCHOOL starts again...**

**Kira: Oh great, here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but original content. I also don't own the Halo franchise.**

**Anyways, since we got Kira's character established last chapter, now it's time for his quirks! Yaay! So you will see some discrepancies from Kira's 'normal' personality (IE: Rather blunt and snarky), and you'll see more of his hidden/inner side in this chapter. As usual explanation at them end.**

**Also as a bit of addition from last time, Kira's JetPack details:**

**Armor Ability: JetPack**

**Passive use, but can be manually controlled by the user if need be. Once activated it will simply reside on the user's back until it is put away. Can be used simultaneously with other Armor Abilities.**

**See if you can catch the Code MENT, The Abridging of Haruhi Suzumiya and Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann reference in this chapter!**

* * *

We were met by this green haired woman that apparently is an instructor here despite the fact she looks like a student. Unfortunately Ichika and I don't share a room, which means the poor sap is probably paired up with some girl here. He's room 1025 and I'm in room 953. I personally thought they would've put us as roommates, but I guess I can't complain.

"Oh, your bulk shipment hasn't arrived yet," Yamada-sensei said as she noticed the footlocker at my room's door that had my name on it.

"Nope, this is all I have." I shrugged, checking my pocket for the keys. Ah, there's that familiar jingle sound, "I don't keep a lot of things."

"Well, your uniforms are in the closet in your room, and you'll have to wear them starting tomorrow, and since there's nothing else for you to do, you should get some rest."

"Thank you," I nodded. E, I need you to immediately see if you can hack into the school's network-

_And place you in the class with the cute girls?_

Shaddup. I need you to find the schematics and floor plan of this dorm area and find the quickest and most subtle way out. We had enough people ogling us as we walked in (Ichika had his uniform on while I still wore normal clothing because I did NOT keep track of time and it helps avoid detection) and I want to keep detection at a minimum.

_Alright then… performing scan… Hm… let me poke around in the Dorm Assignments folder._

I entered the room. Ah, kinda cozy actually. Two beds (though E just confirmed I _am _alone, since as a super advanced AI hacking this school's network is like a chore to her), two computers and damn it's fancy. Plus that means I have a bathroom which I'm glad I don't have to share. Besides, that would be awkward. Though I can see someone trying to get themselves to be my roommate.

Shit, I just realized that there might actually be someone who can do that.

_Student council, perhaps?_

Okay, again, this is why I am maintaining as low of a profile as humanly possible. I do not need some Student Council member trying to bunk with me by abusing their privileges and stuff by saying I need a bodyguard. That reminds me, I need to have a look around campus to see if someone could actually snipe me in my sleep… I don't trust bulletproof glass when it comes to high enough caliber bullets. Damn, I need to get some simulations running. Eh, I'll think about it later.

After admiring my room, I opened the footlocker. Two changes of clothes (not really needed at this point), a more-than-basic-less-than-advanced medical kit, some gun magazines (along with a note from Romeo saying he stopped Mickey's prank of sending me a porn magazine. God only knows what trouble that could cause), my MP3 player and headphones, PSP case with PSP inside and three games: Final Fantasy IV: Complete Collection, God Eater Burst and Lunar: Silver Star Harmony, my cellphone, and lastly a spare kukris.

Thanks guys, I'll have to send a letter that thanks them plus I need them to send me the small black box that's next to my bed, it contains something very important to me. Seriously, Mickey and Romeo have always had my backs along with Luke… while he was still alive anyways, ever since the incident.

The incident of which I never speak the details about… but all you need to know is that it is what caused my hatred for woman who abused their role and spot in society. Which lead to me nearly be arrested several times for defending a man who was being abused and fighting back. I don't give a damn whether it's man or woman, when I see that a wrong has been committed in my opinion, I will do my best to right that wrong.

I follow my own rules in life, doing what I believe is right. No one else can tell me what to believe. I can sure as hell accept what they tell me into my beliefs, but they can't force it on me.

Maybe that's why I drew a gun on Doctor Shinonono, since she forced me into something instead of giving me a chance to make an educated choice.

_Done. I'll get started on waypoint adding. You might want to take a shower before you head to sleep though._

Crap, you're right. Oh well, shower then sleep time, and I think I deserve it. I'll save the rest of that thinking for another day, I suppose-

_BAM BAM BAM!_

Who the hell is pounding on my door? "Who is it?"

"It's me, Ichika! Hurry up and open the damn door!" he sounded distressed. And he swears now? Damn this must be a really bad situation.

"Coming," I opened the door and Ichika ran in, looking very tired and stressed. I sensed some killer aura and decided to close and lock the door. I hope he didn't already piss off his roommate.

"What happened?" I asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

* * *

One very detailed explanation later, I was laughing my lungs out. Oh hell, am I crying because of how much I've laughed? Geez, what just happened to him… ooooh, man it's just too funny! Could his first day here have possibly gone any worse? I think I'm gonna end up laughing out my… oooh, man it's just so damn funny!

"Laugh all you want, but she's gonna kill me!"

In short, Ichika's roommate is a childhood friend of his. She was pretty much naked from the showers when he came in and he tried to defend himself with a shinai, only to have Houki's (the name of his friend) bra on it. Can his day possibly gone any worse? Okay, don't answer that.

In that situation, I probably would've deadpanned and said to put some damn clothes on. I'm prepared for this, after all, knowing that I was going into an all girl's school was a good bit of information because that gave me a chance to plan out how to escape a situation that dealt with girls in awkward situations. Hopefully Ichika will live.

"So, can I stay here for now?"

"Sure. Besides, one of Murphy's Laws: Cover your buddy so they can cover you." I shrugged, "Well, I'mma take a shower first and go to sleep."

* * *

Ichika and I were trying to get to sleep, but I guess we were both, truth be told, nervous.

Well, it may have been him that was nervous about all the girls. I'm more nervous about if any of them were secret extremist agents.

_Stop lying to yourself, it's not healthy. If you don't, you'll have to see a psychologist soon enough._

Hey, I was recently attacked, plus during the summer I got fucking ambushed a LOT.

…_You don't always have to act like military, guns, and all that is your life. You may have been swept up in a war but you're still a teenager! You've yet to grow up!_

I grew up too fast with that war. My inner kid… he's probably wandering somewhere in my mind, lost and afraid… That is a very scary image to have in my mind. And depressing. If I have nightmares it's your fault… man though, it sucks to be the one who always feels alone because no one else is like you.

…_I'll be with you. Always. That's a promise. Not that I have much of a choice though, but it's nice that I can look forward to sticking around._

…I still wish you had a human body and stuff so we could be like, human friends and stuff.

_Would you take me on a date? _I heard E giggle in my mind.

Stop laughing already, it's not funny. Besides… I'm _way _out of your league.

_Oh why you little shithead!_

Hold up, I'm going to talk to Ichika now, maybe he's awake.

_THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE-_

I blotted E's voice out of my thoughts and sighed, "Ichika, you nervous?" I asked, "You know, about tomorrow."

"Oh, you're up too?" he laughed, "I guess we both are. I mean, what are they going to be like, are they going to be nice, will they attack us?"

"That last one is a big question on my list." I chuckled, "I'm guessing it has to do with the attack?"

"Why'd they want to take us out though?"

"Those… were female extremists. The ones that believe in enslaving the race of men-"

"But aren't woman and men of the same race?"

"I don't consider them the same anymore. How can someone treat their own race so terribly?" I shrugged, "Men and woman are of a different race if you ask me in today's day and age. But those extremists take it to a whole new level by pretty much treating men as if they were pigs on a farm."

"…How would you know?"

"Incident with one of them. Don't ask, I don't want to remember it." I snapped, "…Sorry, I'm a bit jumpy about it." I can talk about it, but it's just generally horrifying to people what happened and they never see me the same again. I remember there was one time in our small 'Fight Club' of sorts that was mainly about fighting spirit, almost like in G Gundam and stuff. Seriously, boxing/good ol' fisticuffs are really good for that sort of thing, however determination is a big part as well. But after I explained the incident… no one wanted to fight me. It was a giant pity party when I would get there, so I left. Fight Club was one of the things I loved… and seeing as the incident tore me away from it, I never talk about it anymore.

"I guess you would be… and then you did kill them without breaking a sweat."

"War and other things'll do that to you," I sat up and turned on the lamp, "But what about you? What's your story?"

"Well… I got kidnapped at one point because my sister was going for her second win in the Mondo Grosso, you know what that is, right?"

"A competition run by filthy, greedy corporate slimebags that put people out there to fight against eachother so they can make profits off of the winnings made by bets under the guise of it being a competition of who is the strongest." I snorted. The fact you can beat off a bunch of people doesn't mean you're the strongest. It's not all about firepower or technology, it's about heart and soul in the fight, hotbloodedness in every attack to prove who can truly outlast the others in body, heart, soul, and mind. But that contest turns fighting into a game! Our fight club never did that, our fights had substance. Being the toughest didn't mean just beating everyone else who said they were the toughest, it was about those who backed you up due to your strength and everything! The ambience, just the spirit of fighting dwelling in us all! Not just some beat 'em all up stuff, money making, and titles! Fighting was the way to make friends… after all, we were all a bunch of misfits in society, we didn't know how to communicate with others that well, so we talked with our fists.

"I… never thought of it that way, but I'll continue. She saved me, but it cost her victory as she had to leave the match to rescue me."

"That proves she's the strongest," I saw his confused face, "It takes a lot of strength to put family first when it comes to things you might see as important in your life. I, unfortunately, do not have experience it that." It's true that it does take a lot of strength to put family or close friends first. I've been told that there's a large difference between the number of people that say they'd give themselves up for others and the number of people who really would. I believe that if someone says they'll give themselves up it's because they've decided that that person is worth sacrificing themselves for and will do as said.

"Parents dead?" Ichika looked serious.

"Shipped me off because they didn't want a kid." I scoffed, "Biggest load of bullshit I've ever seen."

"Wow… most people would be upset about it and would be also trying to show off and impress their parents."

"I don't act to impress people, I don't want to impress people. All I want is to be free. To do as I please. It's why I don't follow any moral code but my own."

"So… let me get this straight: You're a cynic when it comes to female treatment of most men and also just a guy who want to be free. But you told me you fight because you want to see equality, even if that is a long fight that you will be chained to. You've contradicted yourself."

"I know," I smiled, "But that's what I like. I chose to be a contradiction and have chosen that I don't have to explain myself to anyone."

"…You have one heck of a mind."

"That I do. What about your parents?"

"Abandoned my sister and I… she did so much work to get us along in life." Ichika clenched his fists, "I have to repay her somehow."

"Then get stronger." I smiled, "She had a lot of strength to put you first. So, in return, put her first before anything else. Family never forgets a broken promise." **(1)**

"I thought you said-"

"They might've been just friends at first, but Romeo, Mickey, Luke if he was still here on this Earth, and I considered ourselves brothers. But that's not it. I can remember why Romeo acts so stoic all the time. His family, they never kept a promise to him. He got over getting excited about each time they made a promise and just decided to keep a bored face the whole time as not to worry us anymore. But if you know where to look, you'll find out it affects him a lot." **(2) **

"How so?"

"…There was a notebook he left once. I thought it was mine but it was his. It was filled with dates, times, details… of every promise any of his family members made to him. Past the right hand margin was the column for 'Kept Promise'. Not a single one was checked."

"…Ouch."

"I know I shouldn't tell secrets of my friends but this is as an example." I sighed, "But it's just to show you that you can't forget a promise to family."

"…I will remember that. Thanks, Kira."

"It's no problem… I'm always free to help a bro out." I grinned, "Come on, let's get to bed. Don't want to oversleep for our first day of class."

* * *

Ah, sleep is a good friend. I'm up really early too since I can sleep for four hours and be as good as someone who has slept for eight. But I guess I'll just get ready and make breakfast.

E apparently decided to do some more hacking and found out Ichika and I are in the same class. Ichika's lucky that we're the same size uniform since he's too afraid to go back to his room right now. Eh, I'll escort him around for now. Who knew I'd be a bodyguard protecting him from the girls? Nah, should've seen that one coming.

After a quick walk to the classroom, I held back laughter at how nervous Ichika was before we went into the class, since he was shaking in his shoes about entering the classroom. I haven't got much to worry about since E's helping to look after me.

As we sat down and waited, it was quieter than some soldiers waiting to ambush a few guys.

Anyways, Ichika's introduction was enough to make every girl face fault straight into the ground. Which means his introduction could be used as a weapon! We just have to- am I really thinking of weaponizing his introductions? I… think I might need a doctor. Anyways, focus Kira!

Did I mention Yamada-sensei, the one who showed Ichika and myself around on our arrival, is our teacher? She looks more like a student, however… I bet others are thinking that. Introductions (besides Ichika's) aren't really something I paid attention to, and we're just going in seat order. Why couldn't Ichika and I be in the back of the class? I'm glad we're at least up front and not surrounded by girls in the middle though.

"Um, Orthun-kun, if you would…" Yamada-sensei started off nervously.

"Yes, of course. I am Orthun Kira, I lived in the States for a while and generally we didn't have this sort of thing, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I guess I can take questions." I shrugged, "I mean, how bad could it be?

A girl in the back dared to ask, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." I said flatly, in the tone that meant: No, and I am not looking for one.

Unfortunately this meant that I have suddenly become a target as they started squealing. Well, _shit_! Damnit, I need to work on my planning!

"Anymore-" I spun around and quickly blocked the notebook that was heading for my head.

Blink, double blink. Identifying… Wait, E, are you cross-referencing with my memories? I see those words on my screen with a loading bar-

_Indeed. Give me half a second more._

Holy crap… it's _her_. The one who fucking cut _open my chest._

_Identity: Chifuyu Orimura. Apparently she had retired from piloting… but then they asked for her piloting skills for the counterattack to push the Russians out. _**(This is where canon gets screwed with!)**

"Star." I said coldly, remembering that incident.

"Excuse me?" she said just as coldly. Better get a damn parka, cause it's gonna be getting cold here.

"Star," I repeated, "What is the proper countersign for _Star?_"

There was a quick flash of shock in her eyes which then quickly vanished. E, I hope you were recording that.

_I can always tap into your memories for it._

Just as good. Yeah, it's her alright… My other teacher is the same one that sliced me up. Fan-fucking-tastic!

"I'm assuming you're other homeroom teacher, right?" I glared at her with every bit of hatred that I had.

"Yes. I am Orimura Chifuyu." her gaze was a commanding one. One that was yelling at me to bow down and obey her. Fuck no! I will retain my independence! I'll follow instructions, sure, but that's only because I'm polite. But I'll probably screw around with her for a while.

"Oh, so you're that Chi-chan that Tabane mentioned and-" I didn't have time to finish as I leapt back, dodging another notebook strike, "Well, I guess that's how you say hello."

"Sit down." she commanded. Because she managed to actually halve my rechargeable Energy Shield in one blow even if I blocked it, I'm not taking chances…

I sat down, and she decided to introduce herself, ruining part of my hearing in the process as the fangirl horde squealed like no horde has squealed before. Fuck that hurts! ARE WE BEING AMBUSHED?!

Ichika gave me a look of curiosity as the lesson started. I'll tell him later, I suppose.

But the thing is now we're learning about the basic history of the IS. E is pretty much just giving me a quick summation and recording it for later retrieval.

* * *

During break, Ichika got dragged off by some brown haired girl whose hair is pretty long. I'm betting that's Houki. I don't even need the Identifier for that one.

_Quick scan indicates so._

Poor sap, hopefully he'll live.

_Poor sap indeed. _E sighed, _Hopefully we won't have to take action against Houki in order to preserve Ichika's life._

Uh, not very optimistic about him, are you?

_He hasn't had the same amount of… 'training' as you might call it. And have you prepared your cover story on why you can pilot the IS? We can't tell them about the Core in your eye._

I have one… Mwhahaha! YEAH I'M CRAZY PREPARED TO HAVE A PLAN FOR THAT!

_Do I need to administer more sedatives? Also seeing a doctor or therapist regularly would be good. Someone that could gauge your mental health if necessary._

I guess so. Anyways, time to answer a load of questions!

By the way, answering questions is kinda fun. It's all basic stuff, anyways.

What's your favorite color? Depends on the environment and mood, but a nice black goes with everything. Plus black is sneaky! Like a ninja!

What's your favorite food? _**Pizza bagels!**_

I could list them all, but then I'd just be wasting time.

"How can you pilot an IS?" Oh, there's the killer! I can't see who asked that, but I have the perfect answer. And E, stop laughing. It's not funny. This is serious business here!

"It's because I am that damned determined," I started, "When they first came out with the IS all they said was 'Pilotable by females only'. So males bought it and look where that got them! They're literally lower than a speck of dirt on the food chain of society! But me, I refused to believe that _bullshit_ and decided I would show the world that a man can pilot the IS. And look where I am now!" I pointed a finger into the air as the sun began to shine on me through the window, "I'm beginning to rise up above the other males in this world to prove to them that fighting spirit and sheer willpower combined with the right firepower can get you anywhere in life!"

E is hysterically laughing in my head so loud that it hurts. Would you _shut up _in there?!

_Can't… stop… laughing… at how… absurd your story was… Who'd believe that?! And were TRYING to act like Kamina?_

"Wow Kira, that's amazing!" many other variations were said as well.

…_Okay, you have just __**shattered **__the odds of what I had planned. I thought they'd all call BS on your story._

Never underestimate the power of confidence when telling a lie. Especially one like this.

It wasn't long before Orimura-sensei came back (Ichika and Houki making it back an exact 4.642 seconds before she did), and more boring lessons… When do we get to the hands on stuff? I can't stand History, it's the most boring subject ever. I mean they say we're gonna learn from the mistakes of the past but then we just end up repeating them with variations. History, after all, never repeats itself but it sure does rhyme. I guess I can doze off...

* * *

"Ugh, I don't get it…" Ichika groaned as there was another break, his head slamming into his desk as he slouched. Geez that woke me up!

"Ah, can I have a moment?" Hey I recognize that voice! Same one who asked how I could pilot an IS! Oh well, don't care, getting back to reading _All The Myriad Ways _that I was in the middle of reading a few days ago. Hold on, Ichika, wake up man! Stop dozing off!

I decided just to take a look at her to see who asked me how I could pilot an IS. She was blonde with curly hair. Reading of facial expression gives off a prideful feeling. Like worse than Asuka from Evangelion. That bad. Meh, back to reading. Hopefully Ichika can save himself. I can try to save him if I want-

"Er… yes… I'm listening," Oh well, he's too far for me to save him. I hear a bomb waiting to go off, "Is there something…?"

"Eh?! What's with that response?! You should feel _honored _I'm talking to you," Oh crap it's one of these 'Females are superior to men in every way because we can pilot a mobile suit thing'. Just as I thought. But try facing soldiers who train for longer amounts of time that are excruciatingly difficult. I still remember when Corporal Xanataos was telling us about his experiences in Boot Camp. And not in those IS things, but in real combat, "You should have a much better attitude than that!"

"Maybe he's just tired. It's been a long day for him," Okay, last chance for a save! Ichika, I can't try to save you forever!

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are…" Ichika said, half asleep now. Stop throwing away your lifelines, damnit! Ah well, I guess I'll throw my life away with his. Not letting a buddy go.

"Neither do I," I resisted the urge to smirk. I'm not letting Ichika go get himself killed by one of these prideful girls. I fact I identified her and am pretending I haven't just makes it more fun. Hoo-ray psy-cho-lo-gi-cal ex-ploi-tation!

"How do you not know me, the great Cecillia Alcott, Representative Pilot of England, and the valedictorian of the entrance exam?!"

"What's a valedictorian?" I can't resist to urge just to rile her up. Seriously, watching people who are prideful and stuff lose their cool is a rare sight.

_You can be so cruel sometimes._

Can it, you. Besides, some people just have to be taken down a peg or two.

"Well, Orthun-kun," she started.

"For the love of American pie, it's just Kira." I sighed. That reminds me I want some apple pie… Nah, make that pumpkin pie… with whipped cream… Oh shit, come on, focus!

"I'll call you what I want," she hissed. And now my hunger for pie is replaced with a thirst for BLOOD! Nah, I'm just kidding, "A valedictorian is the one who scored the highest on the exam! I even beat one of the instructors! I'm the only one who did, in fact!"

"Really? I beat one too." Ichika and I said together.

"Whoa, bro sync." I put out a fist, which he punched. Power of the brofist, go! "But how'd you beat yours?"

"Dodged her attack and she crashed into a wall? You?"

"Shot her around for a bit, shot out all the lights, then pulled off a Halo: Reach style assassination with a Shield Pierce kukris. Unfortunately I had to pay for all those replacements."

"Are you serious?" he laughed, "Wow. And I thought that MJOLNIR Mark V you told me about was just for show!"

"Guess I'm not just a Wolverine but also a Spartan." I let out a chuckle, "E was limiting me as well. Only used my kukrises, pistol, and SMG. All rather short ranged weapons when she had a flipping katana, a rifle, and a pistol."

"Wow." Ichika said after letting out a low whistle.

"Plus manual reloading since I'm used to that, and one of my knives has 15 seconds of shield pierce abilities. Not sure what happens if I go over that limit though. I'm suspecting it'll drain my shields since it does have a permanent 75 Shield decrease as long as I have it equipped."

"I suppose so…" Ichika stroked his chin.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Cecillia screamed, "I refuse to believe that I'm not the only one who has beaten an instructor!" The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Seriously, can't you just see the truth-

_**~Now I face out, I hold out, I reach out to the truth of my life~ **_I quickly answered my phone. Strangely that song fits right here, "Yeah, Romeo?"

We had a quick talk about the attackers, and how their bodies have been taken care of. I won't have to worry about any investigators knocking on my door either, thankfully. Well, that lets me get to sleep at night a lot better!

* * *

After that next lesson that was about AI, which I paid remote attention to, even though E was giving me a much more detailed explanation of it that I found easier to understand somehow. It was then Orimura-sensei announced something.

"Alright, because interclass tournaments are coming up, we need to pick a representative. You may nominate yourself or someone else."

"I'm nominating Orimura-kun!" several girls cried out. Haha, sucker! Well, he's scre-

"I'd like to nominate Kira-kun!" another girl shouted. FUCK! Not to mention Orimura-sensei probably won't let me back out.

"Hell no!" Cecilia yelled from behind, "I refuse to be represented by a man and be forced to endure this humiliation!"

"You'll have to challenge and beat them then. We will hold the matches in a week-"

"Oh FUCK that," I chuckled, before going deadpan monotone, "I'd normally want my match tomorrow first thing in the morning," There was a stunned silence as I stood up and looked at Cecilia in the eyes, "However I'd like some time to completely familiarize myself with the operation of my IS. It would be suicidal to go and fight without knowing how exactly my IS works." E, we're going to the arena later, train up on our weapons and stuff.

_Roger that. I'll fill you in on the details later._

Thanks.

"Very well then…" Orimura-sensei stated, "And Orthun-" I spun around and punched the book she threw at me right out of the fortunately open window, "Use correct language."

I dare you to make me. Now, is it just me or did her glare intensify? It would suck if she could read my mind… Uh… Chocolate covered marshmallow hell in space with demon monkeys… ON A STICK!

Okay, since her glare is all the same and not a confused look, she can't read my mind! Good…

* * *

Ichika cornered me at lunch, "So, are you really going to take her on?"

"Of course," I snorted, "I mean, why would I back out? Besides, I can probably use her ego against her. Bah, details. Anyways, I'm going to use my favorite plan!" Which means giving you, E, the mental command to search The Doctor's database. Look for the Cecilia Alcott, I believe was her name, that should give you some basic parameters if you include that she said she was England's rep, "Which is… to have no plan!"

"…You're serious, aren't you?"

"Why of course." E, you done yet?

_Extracting all this information can take a while. It should be ready by the end of the day, since there is a LOT of information._

Perfect, I can review before our match and come up with a strategy.

_Do you want another challenge?_

Let's hear it, since it sounds like fun.

_You'll have all the weapons from last time, plus the MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System and the BR55 Battle Rifle. Since most IS models can fly, especially personal units that Reps are given, I'll enable use of the JetPack, which I will be controlling. You can try flying it yourself, but that will make this battle much harder than it has to be._

Ah, that's fine this time. Besides, I'll need to focus on shooting.

_So we're going with this challenge? Nice._

Geez, this suit is just made for combat. Then again it's a friggin' MJOLNIR suit we're talking about.

After lunch I could feel Cecilia's death glare trying to burn a hole in the back of my skull. If she thinks that's gonna intimidate me, then she's very much wrong. I'd give her a REAL death glare but then Orimura-sensei'll see me and I think she's still pissed about the 'Star' incident. That reminds me, I didn't explain it to Ichika yet. Damn.

* * *

Classes ended pretty quickly, and I retreated back into my room before there were a bajillion more questions.

_I'm done with my information extraction, and I've taken out the unnecessary details that include manufacturer of weapons and whatnot, which is what took me a long time to get all of this stuff.. Cecilia's unit is known as Blue Tears, made for long range and support against multiple targets. Your unit is an all arounder, so if you focus on short range, then she'll have trouble against you. She's armed with a sniper rifle, the Starlight Mark III, medium to long range. Her package also includes Interceptor drones, four to be exact, and then 2 missile pods that have target seeking missiles. Hm, I'll give you something from the [Equipment] subtype, the Radar Jammer. It'll be to your advantage since it'll disrupt her drones and missiles, but your motion tracker will be messed up, rendering it useless to you. But since this is a one versus one duel, you won't have to worry about it. The only thing you'll have to worry about in terms of CQC is her knife, but there's no special details on it._

Very well then. I'm going to need a good night's sleep. I'll see you in the morning.

* * *

**Next day at the Arena**

Alright, now that the targets have been set up since holograms are fairly easy to set up, I guess its time for some practice shooting. Just one hundred targets with plenty of cover and me with a battle rifle. How long could this take?

"One hundred targets?" Ichika (having decided to go with me just to watch) asked from the side, "Are you sure this isn't overkill?"

"E, make all the targets moving. Fast."

Suddenly all the holographic images of humanoid figures began moving very quickly that they were almost blurs, moving and rolling to cover like expert spec ops soldiers.

"Uh…" Ichika pointed a finger, "Are you sure you can-"

I heaved my BR over my shoulder and closed my eyes, then pulled the trigger.

_Accuracy: 100%, Time: 1.08 Seconds, Targets left: 99, Headshots: 1_

The words came up on my Interface, with the timer already counting up.

"Seeya you when I'm done."

* * *

Ah, so what's the score, E?

_Accuracy: 95.99%, but only because a lot of those holograms took two bullets before vanishing and the third didn't hit anything because there was nothing to hit. Time: 502.89 Seconds or 8 Minutes and 22.89 Seconds. Headshots: 97._

"What. The. HELL DID I JUST WATCH YOU DO?" Ichika yelled in surprise.

"You watched the level of my skill with a weapon. I told you of what happened back during the war, right? I got _reaaaaaally _good with a gun. Especially sniper rifles." I smirked, "Oh, but I have to try out the aerial combat though… E, let's get cracking on that."

"…" Ichika had a look of pure shock on his face, "A-are you sure? Isn't that enough practice?"

"Nonsense," I laughed, "That was just ground to ground. We still have air to ground, air to air, and then ground to air targeting practice to go through."

"Are you normally this crazy when it comes to this sort of thing?"

"Nah, not really." I deactivated my IS, "Normally I'd probably just go play Team Fortress 2 and call it training."

"Video games constitutes as your training?" Ichika asked incredulously as E decided to pop into her hologram form and walk beside us.

"_Ahaha! Damn, I just looked through some of your memories. How does playing MLG in Halo: Reach classify as paintball tournament training?"_

"Fuck off, E." I growled, "And besides, it helped! Seriously though, video games have helped me out with that… and it's not just that the fact my IS is based off a video game either…"

"Right…" Ichika had a smile on his face, "It's because you're just that crazy."

"…Maybe E is right about me going to see a psychologist."

E suddenly changed her outfit to a business woman with glasses, "_Now, will that be tomorrow at eleven o'clock, Mister Orthun?" _

…What the fuck.

* * *

**Days until Duel of the Fates... I mean Duel against Cecilia: 6**

**After class…**

"Okay Mickey, I need you with the Demoman to move up on the left side of the objective. Romeo, you need to go in with the Spy-"

_This is training?_

It counts as tactics training, so shut up. Besides, hand-eye coordination, right?

_This does not qualify as training! You're going to get owned by Cecilia and what the hell am I saying?_

Stuff that is false. Besides, I need a break. I can kill holograms later. Now, please let me play King of Hill in peace?

_Fine… but I'm going for a walk, or at least lie down a bit. Ah, someone's knocking on the door, I'll get it._

You can do that- Shit, sniper! Get to cover, get to cover-

_Yes, I can. Doctor Shinonono created me with hologram to object interaction in mind. So I'm pretty much like another person here._

Right… anyways, need to take the objective!

"_Oh, hi there Ichika."_

"Hey E, is Kira in? I didn't see him in the arena where Cecilia's training."

"_**She's training?" **_E and I both asked.

"She seems like the type that would be arrogant enough to not be training… E, you wanna do something bang outta order?"

"_If you mean showing her up and doing our hundred man challenge, then hell no. We'd be revealing what our capabilities are and therefore allowing her to construct a strategy against us."_

"Just what I thought. However E, as much as I'd love for you to hack into the security system, I can't help but think Orimura-sensei is probably watching out for something like that. I guess I'll keep on training here."

"…It's scary how alike you two think." Ichika commented.

"_**I know." **_I stopped playing and glared at E, _**"Why'd you copy me? Hey, stop it! Seriously, it's not funny!"**_

"Damnit E, stop saying all my lines!"

"_W-well, you stop stealing all of mine!"_

"…Creepy. Anyways, can I watch you play?" Ichika said, "Looks like fun."

* * *

**Days until Cecilia Duel: 3**

And there goes the last target… again. Seriously, we're trying to have a challenge with the ground to ground/air targets and even two hundred targets are wrapped up in less than fifteen minutes.

_It doesn't help that you do have absurdly good aiming skills. Where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?_

I was in a war with limited ammo everyday. I learned to make every shot count.

_Well, I guess that works… but your reflexes are uncanny as well._

I'm putting that one on your amazing scanning abilities, since with your abilities we can pretty much out predict the opponent's strategy and then map out several counters to it. After all, a fighter's skills are limited by the amount of tactical support he has at times.

_Aw, gee thanks. But I think we're all set and ready to go against Cecilia. Though Ichika is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that not only are we this prepared but we're already taking on a representative pilot. Pretty good for a first win, eh?_

Yeah… let's go kick her ass.

* * *

**Day of The Duel, roughly 8:52 **

**[Music: Row! Row! Fight The Power!]**

"So… you're really gonna fight her." Ichika asked as I stood on the open air part of the launch area, finishing up my last pizza bagel on a paper plate, "Not gonna last minute surrender?"

"Yeah." I shrugged, "It'll be fun. Besides, I don't do surrender. Sending me out with a bang is the only way to go."

The arena was mostly filled, rumors about how one of the new male pilots confidently challenged a Representative Pilot so soon tend to spread quickly and attract attention. Maybe about… half of them were supporting me, and the other half must've thought I was getting WAY in over my head. Maybe I am, but I won't go down without a fight.

"Whelp, I'm gonna go." I raised my arm high and yelled out my new battle cry, "SPARTANS NEVER DIE!"

My old weapons were where they were before, and I could feel the assault rifle on the backside of my waist, and the BR on the JetPack since it was a bit heavier.

"Aren't you gonna throw that plate away?" Ichika raised an eyebrow as my helmet appeared with the golden faceplate.

"Anything can be used as a weapon." I smirked from behind the helmet. E, you're piloting, "Also Ichika, pay attention to how I fight. Knowing is half the battle. The other half is shooting the ever living hell outta your opponent."

_Happy Hunting, Spartan._

You're getting soft already.

_Don't make me call you Jo-_

SHADDUP! Anyways, battle time! Hm, battle music to play… E, hack into the school and play, let's see… Ah, I know, the music that will play whenever I fight will be the MJOLNIR Mix. Let's get started!

"Ladies and uh… right, today's match is between the Representative Pilot of England Alcott Cecilia and one of the new male students, Orthun Kira!"

"IT'S JUST FUCKING KIRA, DAMNIT!" I yelled. Alright, time to kick some ass.

**[Music: Halo Theme (MJOLNIR Mix) Slow part at the beginnign lasts until the fight begins]**

E flew me over to where I was about level with her on a vertical standpoint, at least 50 feet if we're talking horizontal distance. Also E, I'll have to ask you to maintain a scan on her status.

_Copy that. Initializing scan. Placing it on the Neuro Interface._

"This is your last chance," Cecilia called out in that arrogant tone as I slipped the BR into my right hand, "Surrender now and I'll forget this ever happened."

"I don't do surrender." I growled, noticing some blue lines start enveloping her figure on my Interface, "Besides, what is surrender? Oh, I know, something you'll do!"

_The color of the lines reflects the damage to that area. The bar on the left side of your Interface is how much shields she has left. You ready?_

Always. Timer is counting down… 5, 4, 3, 2-

I threw the paper plate like a Frisbee at her, causing her to duck as the gunshot signaling the start of the match went off. I opened fire on her right away, going for her chest since that has the most amount of targeting area. Damn she's fast though.

_Want me to activate the target reticule?_

Nah, I'll still aim with the scope.

_Ba-ba-blam! Ba-ba-blam! Ba-ba-blam! _The triple burst fire of the BR was sweet music to my ears. She started returning fire, "Have you no honor, have you no respect?!"

"I just used what equipment I had on me!" I laughed, still maintaining fire on her while E dodged her shots.

I'm still taking fire though, since our mobility isn't exactly the best. However, I make up for it since I can deal more damage than Cecilia can to me because I have superior marksmanship and fire rate, "And my respect for you as a person is unfortunately for you, quite little."

As the battle played out, I noticed a lot of things. If I unfortunately take a hit it levels us out our shields due to her high damage output, but I'm hitting her more times since my bullets are a lot faster than that slow energy rifle. But that thing is powerful! Just a graze deals a hell of a lot of damage!

"That's it! Take this!" Her four Interceptor drones flew out, opening fire. Shit, taking damage to the Energy Shields, even if it is light damage they're hitting a lot. They're moving too fast for a BR, so I'll swap it out for my assault rifle.

_Marking targets with waypoints._

Thanks E. I spun around to shoot one, giving it a face full of automatic hot lead, causing it to explode. Three more… There's another one right above me!

E boosted me up enough that I could grab it, take out my non-SP kukris and stab a hole in it, rendering it unusable… except for when I threw it back at Cecilia.

"Tch, you're annoying!" Cecilia snarled, dodging the improvised weapon.

"I've been told that quite a bit." I chuckled, "But don't expect me to let up." I reloaded my assault rifle and focused fire on her. E, I need you to fly me in close, since I want to try a shotgun strategy.

_Uh, you don't have a shotgun…_

I know. It's a gaming term from bullet hell games. It means getting really up close to the boss while it's safe and opening fire like crazy. Plus, if we're close and she goes for using those drones, I can probably get her with my Pierce knife.

_What about the missiles? Those could be problematic._

Hm, we'll have to get her to use those and activate our Radar Jammer. We shouldn't reveal it until then because she might have a countermeasure and this way we'll catch her off guard.

_Good thinking. Let's go in!_

E flew us straight at Cecilia, who began opening fire at us, but those shots are rather slow for a laser and are easily evaded when we're flying straight at her. She launched the drones again, which were easily dispatched of with my assault rifle, which I had to reload again.

"Fell for it!" she brought up her missile pods, "Haha! You're finished!"

_Damn, we got a radar lock on us!_

Activate Equipment: Radar Jammer, _NOW!_

_Deploying!_

I saw the motion tracker in the lower right hand go crazy with red dots flying all around it. I see what you mean about it being a double-edged sword since it deploys _on _me. It was satisfying to see the missiles go crazy and blow up as they hit the ground.

"Haha! You're toast!" she giggled. OW. OW. LASER TO THE FACE, OW. Damn I was not paying attention!

_Shields dropping! Damn those lasers are highly charged. They took out your Energy Shield in one go with a direct hit._

"You don't have too much mobility, and I'm going to make full use of that! Just surrender!"

"I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!" I roared at her, "I'VE COME TOO FAR!"

Damn, shields at 239 and dropping- Aha, I have a plan.

E, fly us straight above her then drop me. Also, give me Hologram and we'll drop it on her.

_You aren't seriously-_

I am. Let's do this! It's so crazy _it just might work._

E flew us up pretty high then decided to drop the hologram with me after it. There was about a three second difference in between the hologram and myself.

"Damnit, get back down here where I can see you! Eeep!" she flew towards us and squealed as the hologram started closing in on her.

She dodged the hologram falling on her and then shot it, which made it fizz away. Guess she wasn't expecting that.

"W-what?!" in her shock, I fell down right at her and put my assault rifle away.

"CRACKA MUST DIE!" when I was at the right height, I brought both of my fists together and smashed her on the head, taking out the last of her shields since most of them had been wiped away by a lot of gunfire. She might've done more damage per hit, but I was the one who got more shots and damage in.

With her shields gone Absolute Defense should kick in… why did her IS vanish? Wait, don't tell me an Assassination-esque attack would actually leave people to die once they've been hit. I didn't stick long enough to see what happened to that teacher I fought. Oh hell, this height is enough if not kill, severely cripple. My JetPack can't fly us down fast enough and I can't recover from that sort of speed… E, can we Slipstream jump?

_We can… but I'm not sure if we should-_

Any other way to save her? I don't let other people die! I save everyone I can. Not to mention she won't live to see how strong man is if she dies!

_Okay! Uh… we could try falling and catching her? I'll use the JetPack once we catch her to try to slow us down._

Cool. Stop floating with the JetPack and DAMN I fall fast… Okay, just gotta fall fast enough to catch her and- Gotcha!

"O-orthun!"

E, JETPACK, NOW! AS MUCH AS WE CAN POUR INTO IT!

_Full thrusters engaged! Damn, we're traveling too fast! Gel layer should absorb most of the impact-_

That was the last I heard before blacking out.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**(1): Actually I got that from my priest during his homily. It's very true.**

**(2): Stepford Stoic? Maybe that should be a new trope. You know, someone who just remains stoic as not to reveal the true feelings they have?**

**Anyways, nice going Kira, already acting like the Chief.**

**Kira: Shut up! Besides, WHO'S the one in charge of this? I mean, who writes this crap- *notices shotgun leveled at his head* I mean, yeah I take full responsibility and DON'T SHOOT ME!**

**Meh, I can always revive you. *pulls trigger* Ah shit, outta ammo. Guess I'll just have to whack you upside the head with it. Anyways, please review!**

**Time for an explanation about Kira's personality: Yes he was rather serious, but he has his moments of silliness too. As he put it, the 'inner child' in his mind sometimes manages to break free every now and then as he can't really keep it suppressed all too much.**

**Now, for all of the standard summaries:**

**Kira finally gets to IS Academy and gets his room. Epic foreshadowing occurs (Can you guess where?). Ichika then comes in chased by 'Killer Aura' known as Houki later on.**

**As the two try to get to sleep we get a glimpse of Kira's softer side and his past. The 'Incident' is first spoken of, plus the Fight Club he was in that was mainly just about fighting because they didn't know how else to communicate.**

**Next day Kira meets the person who cut open his chest during the war, his teacher Chifuyu Orimura. This is where I said canon would be screwed with.**

**Class reps are being voted for, Ichika (Sucker!) and Kira (Fuck!) are chosen. Cecilia will not stand for this (OBJECTION!)**

**Kira chooses to take his time and train so he'll be prepared to fight despite the fact he is WAAAAAY more than prepared at the point he starts training. He beats Cecilia with just over 200 Shield Points left on him, Halo: Reach air assassination style (Am I picking up a trend?). Cecilia's Absolute Barrier fails for some reason (I wonder if this has anything to do with a certain style of attack), and Kira takes the plunge to save her as she won't be able to regret calling him weak if she's dead plus the fact he doesn't like having people die on him unless they deserved it. Pulling a Halo 3 he crashes into the ground, he gets knocked out while saving Cecilia.**

**Weapons time: (Note that I take no credit for this. All information is paraphrased off the Halo Wiki)**

**MA5B Individual Combat System:**

**Low damage but with high fire rate that hits 15 rounds a second. A short to medium range weapon very much like the SMG but tends to be more effective than the M7 when it comes to medium range shooting. However, due to its lack of accuracy, it tends to be used in short, controlled bursts rather than a long stream of fire. Uses Kira's Interface to have a Targeting Reticule for his weapon due to the concealed iron sights for pure convenience. Can be outfitted with several types of ammo and attachments but Kira has yet to add those special rounds and extra attachments.**

**BR55 Battle rifle:**

**Medium damage per 3 round burst with every trigger pull. It is used as a medium to long ranged weapon, which is why E gave it to Kira even if she could've handed him a sniper rifle to fight against Cecilia. Unlike the MA5B, the BR55's accuracy is very high even at long distance, making the only limit to the damage Kira can deal with this weapon its fire rate due to his supreme marksmanship. Has a 2x scope that is usable which Kira likes due to his liking of accuracy.**

**Equipment (Told you it would be soon!):**

**Radar Jammer: …Does exactly what it says. However it deploys ON Kira's IS, making it a double edged sword as it can jam radar of everything around him, but messes with his Motion Tracker. He is fine using it in a one on one duel as he doesn't need to worry about multiple opponents if he can keep his in his sights.**

**And because he's unconscious, I think it's time for MORE SIDEQU-**

**Kira: Stop joke stealing from HCBailly.**

**Kill-fucking-joy. And I'm not stealing, I referencing! Anyways, because you're not awake… *shoots Kira with tranquilizer darts*, it's time for flashbacks!**

**Also, since school is coming up in like a week, once that hits I won't be able to update as frequently. Sorry about that, but summer break's coming to a close… Whyyyyyyyyyyy-**

**Ichika: Now that's Lione's off in the 'School-Is-Coming-Back Emo Corner', I guess we'll see you guys next chapter- Uh… Lione?**

**You dare call the Awesome Corner the 'Emo Corner'? *revs chainsaw* NOW, COWER IN FEAR AT THE MIGHT OF MY CHAINSAW! Oh, yeah, seeya guys next chapter. Same for Ichika… if he lives to see next chapter. Stop running!**

**Kira: *sigh* Please remember to leave a review if you liked the chapter and follow if you really liked the chapter. Have a nice day!**


	3. The Naive One vs THE Prototype

**Chapter 3!**

**Kira: Oh no, here we go!**

**Oh shut up, this is the first flashback chapter that reveals more of Kira's backstory. Here we go! Note that not all of this will be flashback, just a part of it.**

**Alright, now I have thought of a theme song for this fic... if you look the first opening of Code Geass R1, take the scenes and replace it with this:**

**Lelouch with the Geass in his eye: Kira with his blue eye that turns red**

**Geass 'into your mind' animation: IS animation (the one that plays when someone puts on an IS)**

**All the various war machines: Replace that with ISs everywhere**

**Lelouch/his mom/Nunally: Kira, Mickey, and Romeo**

**Lelouch standing on the pole: Kira in his MJOLNIR suit on a broken down tank**

**With the Black Knights: Tabane, Mickey, Romeo, and two silhouettes that will be later characters**

**All teh Brittanians: Chifuyu, Maya, and all those other girls you normally see in the intro**

**Lelouch and friends: So far, Ichika, Houki, Kira, E, and Cecilia. Whenever a new character in the IS academy shows up, add them with their group**

**C.C. floating around: E doing whatever CC's doing**

**Suzaku/Lancelot: Mickey and Romeo charging, guns blazing in the streets**

**C.C falling: E, once again :D**

**Kallen/Gurren Mk whatever: Just two silhouettes of a jeep and a man firing a machine gun on top**

**The rest: use your imagination :D**

**Time for review replying, GO!**

**Xtenchix: The blood feud will last for a LONG TIME. Or not. Who knows? And as for who Kira will end up with, yeah it's part of the original plotline… but everyone is involved with that. So who knows who Kira will be with in the end?**

**Zero612: Glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!**

* * *

_**Flashback: First Blood**_

Hm… where am I…?

I shook my head to find myself tied up to some chair… damn this rope is strong. Well, let's see if I can have a little wiggle room… shit, nothing.

"Awake, finally." That voice.

"Lily, what the hell? Why am I tied up and shit?!" I yelled. I can't see anything, it's pitch black, not even a tiny source of light…

"Hmph! You should already know. After all, you disrespected a family member of an IS pilot."

"And this is what I get? Tied up and whatnot? Bullshit."

"Don't use such foul and vulgar language with me, [Represeed]. Now that we've captured you we're going to [Repressed] you so you'll understand you have no power to even [Repressed] your basic [Repressed] [Repressed]."

"Fuck that," I snarled, "Come out of the shadows, untie me, and we'll have a fair fight if that's what you're looking for."

"A fair fight? Hm, why? It's obvious I'll beat you~!" she sang in a taunting tone, "Your silly little fight gang won't help you here!"

"I don't need their damn help. I'm a competent fighter, so if you'll just let me go, I _won't _call the authorities when I get back out." Yeah, as if!

"Haha! I can tell a lie when I hear one! You'll have to be [Repressed] for that!"

What the fuck are they even going to do to me here anyways? I don't like the way… Oh fuck me.

"Say what you want, I'm going to break free eventually." I maintained a confident tone. Can't have the enemy think I'm starting to crack. I see her plans… disgusting. What kind of crazy [Repressed] are these people?

"Hmm… I guess we'll start with [Repressed]… Now girls, come on in!"

* * *

_Four weeks later_

* * *

Yeah, sure they untied me and left me so, so that's good. Where's my rock that I found in here? Mark the wall with another tally mark… four weeks. Four hellish weeks they've made me [Repressed] them. I hate that IS, everything it's done! Seriously, they probably won't even get in trouble for [Repressed] me! This society is so fucked up… Hell, it was okay at first with the IS but then man took a huge plunge and now we're nothing but dirt to females. This little incident didn't help either… I'll kill them all if I have to… find a way to make sure man regains balance with women. There has to be-

_Whoooosh!_

"What the hell?" I looked around and saw a large figure who had just appeared out of nowhere, "Who are you?"

"Just a man set out for balance. Take this, you'll find it useful." I could see with my very well adjusted eyes that he had thrown me a small bag. A quick look inside revealed a flashlight, an… M6E pistol? But… that's from, uh… never mind it's probably just based off of it, and several magazines for it.

"Just so you know, bullets open doors pretty well if you know where to shoot," the figure chuckled, "Well, seeya around."

"Wait, you're not just going to break me out? You teleported or something in here, why can't you just warp us both out?"

"Trust me, it's better this way." the figure vanished in a pulse of white light.

"Kiiiii~iiira! It's time for [Repressed] with [Repressed]!" my other main captor, Olivia, sang out sing song as she opened the door to my room… only to find me pointing a gun and flashlight at her.

"Bye bye, bitch. Send me a postcard." I pulled the trigger without even a second thought. As she slumped to the ground I double blinked. I had just _killed _somebody out of hatred… but it's not like they deserved it, after all they did to me.

I thought my first kill would've been me going insane. Instead… it was one of vengeance and hatred.

Let the liberation begin.

I walk down the hall, shooting those who point guns at me. I loot their bodies… assault rifles that I don't know about. I should learn about guns soon enough. A few extra mags, so I've got plenty of ammo, and if I don't find enough, I've got a knife, er kukris that I can use to defend myself.

I walk upon a lonely road… all that oppose me I shall destroy with the pull of a finger.

"He's escaping, sound the al-" _Bang! _I silenced the noisy guard.

"I'm afraid not," I sang in a maniacal tone, emptying the rest of the magazine into other guards. Hm, they've got assault rifles. M4A1 Carbines? _Nice… _Seriously, that'll be helpful. And they were kind enough to give me a bunch of extra ammo.

"Eat fully automatic lead!" I laughed crazily as I unloaded a full mag into some guards that got in my path, "Like it, huh?! HAVE SOME MORE!"

They threw a grenade, but I kicked it back, causing the unsuspecting guards to be killed. And their bodies were torn apart. That was one heck of a grenade…

"Looks like they'll have to glue back together," I slasher smile crossed my lips, "IN HELL!"

Send me a postcard.

* * *

"Hm… what happened?" I shook my head to refresh myself.

_Awake, I see._

E? What happened again?

_You took the fall and used your body to shield Cecilia from the impact. Gel layer to a huge hit, but other than that you're fine. You've been out for a few days though. That must've really done a number one you._

Damn… What about the MJOLNIR unit though… Wait, are you okay?!

_I'm glad for your concern, however, as long as nothing impacts your brain I should be fine. As for the unit, Romeo is working on your gel layer. It should be up by the time the week is out. Also, it is currently 1823 hours._

That's good to know…

I hear footsteps.

The door out revealed Orimura-sensei, who looked kinda irritated. And damn I need a coat, because it just dropped several degrees in here! All hail the ice queen of IS Aca-de-my! "What did you do during the match?" Well, I _could _be a snarky bastard about it but the fact I just woke up makes me not want to do that.

"I fought and won." I stated bluntly, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Your final attack. It should not have disabled Alcott's IS. Yet somehow with that attack you not only did that but also disabled the activation of Absolute Barrier, which is most likely due to the IS retraction."

"Just so we're clear… I have no fucking idea how I did that. Seriously, I just pulled out a Halo: Reach style assassination and BAM! Her IS is gone. I guess I can look into it… E, let's start running a few simulators later."

"_Got it." _E's hologram appeared next to me, _"Ah, I should introduce myself. I'm E, the AI for the MJOLNIR Infinite Stratos unit. It's nice to meet you two."_

Chifuyu curtly nodded to her. Not even a returned 'Nice to meet you' as well? Geez…

"_Orimura-sensei, I believe that you should leave Kira for the time being. We don't know what has transpired exactly and a little bit of time to analyze what has happened would be ideal to answering your questions."_

"…Very well then. You have one week," she left.

Someone needs to get a defroster in here.

_That's all you can say?_

I'm not at my best today.

"Kira! Kira!" the door opened again, "Oh man, you took a pretty bad fall!" Hey, it's Ichika, "Seriously, you were just stuck as if you were a statue though. You scared everyone man, lots of people thought you didn't make it."

"I'm too stubborn to die," I snorted, "Besides, it'll take a much bigger fall to kill me."

"How can you be saying that?!"

"Houki, please calm down." Ichika pleaded, "It's just-"

"Nomral people don't think like that! They would be overjoyed just to walk away from something like that-"

"WELL THEN FUCK ME FOR NOT BEING NORMAL!" I yelled at her, "I'm sorry I can't be _normal _and all that overrated shit! Excuse me for having Russians rain down on my goddamn parade when I was about to head home from an absolutely normal day! I'm sorry I had to kill a bunch of people to survive and become some sort of freak because apparently I'm no longer normal to you! Goddamnit, now you've gone and pissed me off!"

Geez, I can accept I'm not _human_, but that's because I am well aware of that. But not being human doesn't mean not being normal (Yes I know my thoughts are rather clashing. It's how I roll). I will fully accept that I am not normal if I believe so. I think I'm pretty damn normal for someone who survived an invasion and a bunch of other shit.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go shoot something! Hopefully my Team Fortress 2 is up and running!" I stormed right out of the infirmary seeing Houki's widened eyes. She better know that those few words hurt more than a bullet. They say words can't hurt people but those people are idiots.

Words can hurt more than someone hacking apart your body with a plastic knife. Trust me. Sticks and stones can break bones but words can send countries off the map.

* * *

After blowing up several people in the face with the Demoman (Second favorite of mine. Favorite character is the Heavy. More dakka, motherf-), I calmed down quite a bit.

I was about to go take a shower when I heard knocking.

"E-excuse me… It's Houki. Can I talk to you?"

E, is anyone else out there?

_Detecting two other people alongside her. My bet it's Ichika and Cecilia since she was watching over you while you were out cold, only recently taken back to her rooms since she fell asleep, making sure you don't do something irrational, er, drastic._

"Come in." I shut down the computer, "What is it?"

"I'm… sorry. About what I said earlier. "

"Mkay. Whatever." I said rather bluntly and coldly, "Just watch what you say to other people. It gets you in trouble… And also," I smirked, "What's the deal with you and Ichi-" I didn't get to finish as she slammed the door and locked it, "Err…?"

"You. Will not. Mention. Anything about me and him."

"Ah, so you're not dealing with the denial stage, are you?" I chuckled.

_You have a penchant for messing with people's heads, don't you?_

"Though I applaud your effort. If you ask me, he's as dense as a brick. I mean, his profile even said 'dense as a ton of bricks'. Hell, if you can get him to show romantic feelings towards you-" I caught her shinai- Wait, where DID THAT COME FROM?! Does she keep one up her ass? That would explain a lot. Maybe Chifuyu does as well, "That will be one heck of an achievement. But _I _won't say anything to him."

"Very well then." she turned away and unlocked the door, leaving, "If you do, _I'll end you."_

Ha! She didn't catch the loophole! All I promised was that _I _wouldn't _say_ anything to _Ichika _specifically. Never said anything about not telling others, or other ways of communication!

My. Best. Plan. Ever. Just came to mind.

MWAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHA, HAHA-

_Administering electric sh-_

OH HELL NO!

_Well, I know how to keep you in check now. :D_

Did… did you just emote in my head?! How is that even possible?!

_Don't know, don't care._

Liar.

_Extortionist._

Hacker.

_Okay, are we really doing this?_

Yes, yes we are.

"Uh, hey… Kira, are you alright?" Ichika's concerned voice asked from outside.

"Yeah, don't worry. You can come in, I'm not biting anyone… yet."

_Once again, you do like messing with people's heads._

I do not deny that in any sort of way. Manipulation can be fun sometimes, if you're doing it for the right reasons.

_Also, how is it you have barely talked with Houki and yet know she likes Ichika?_

I'm good at reading people. Besides, when I observed Ichika and Houki eating together (windows = great mirrors), I took a look at her body language and eye contact. It was fairly easy to recognize she liked him. Ah, the great science known as psychology, you are one of my closest friends.

"Gave us quite the scare there… back at the infirmary." Ichika said solemnly, "But uh, just know she didn't really mean any harm-"

"I understand that. But word choice is a thing you have to be careful with. I may not be exactly sane, but I consider my thought process normal for what I've gone through in life." I shrugged, "Just don't say I'm not normal to my face. Bad things tend to happen to those who anger me."

"Right… and I just got tired of sleeping peacefully." Ichika laughed.

"May the possibility of my wrath plague your nightmares," I added nonchalantly, "Anyways, CECILIA! I know you're out there, so if you want to talk, just come in!"

"I'll uh, take my leave now." Ichika hastily left.

"H-hello, Kira-san."

"I told you it's just Kira," I sighed, "So… did you want to talk?"

"I… just wanted to say thanks for saving me." she looked at the ground, "I thought I might've actually died there… my life flashed before my eyes as I hurtled towards the ground… then you came there and took the fall for me… so thank you."

"I just save who I can, I suppose." I grabbed another water bottle from the refrigerator, "Anyways, you should get back to your room. I'm about to take a shower and stuff. Good night in advance."

"Y-you too." she that was just really damn awkward.

Somehow, I think I heard E facepalm.

* * *

Before going to bed I checked my email. Hm, got one from Romeo, who says that repairs should be done tomorrow, since it wasn't that big of a fall for what the suit is designed to take.

Mickey's asking if I found any girls that I like yet. He already got the details of the match from Romeo, so there's no need to explain it to him.

I sent a thanks to Romeo and a 'Shut up you know I'm not interested in dating' to Mickey before heading off to sleep.

* * *

Aaaand I'm awake because I can't really get to sleep. Fuck it, I'm going for a walk.

_Oh, you're awake. Just so you know it's 0243 hours._

Right, because I can't sleep! Wheeee! Anyways, need some coffee just to get me going.

_I thought you disliked coffee._

Doesn't mean that its affects don't help me. CAFFEEEEEEEENINE.

_Do I NEED to administer sedatives on you?_

Do I need to drink more coffee?

_Touche._

I win! Hooray! Grab my headphones and MP3 player… Now just to slip out and stuff.

I saw a figure walking around (at night!) and found it was Chifuyu. Decided to avoid her because who knows what the hell she'll do if she finds me. Thank goodness for the motion tracker as well since I can't hear as well with my headphones in.

* * *

I got back to my place around 6:12, and asked E to stop using military time if we're not actually on a mission, as being an IS Pilot, I know I'll have to actually go on a military operation sooner or later.. After taking care of all my morning stuff, I decided to head to class early.

* * *

More boring class… yay.

* * *

But now it's lunchtime which means BREAKTIME! Yes, finally!

Before we left for class again, Ichika stopped me. I took a quick look at his eyes and knew what he wanted.

He wanted to become stronger. Besides, he has that duel with Cecilia later.

"Yeah. Meet me after class at the arena. Be there quick."

He nodded before we walked back in silence.

I managed to convince Yamada-sensei to let us borrow an IS for training Ichika, since he'd be screwed over if he ever needed to fight.

So now it is 5:36, waaay past the time we were supposed to be meeting, and I'm sitting here having a nice can of Pepsi.

I was about to go ahead and leave when Ichika came running up to me, panting.

"Sorry… Houki… dragged me, to Kendo club…"

"How hard did you hit him?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I got a cold shoulder as a response, "Well Ichika, get in the Uchigane over there. Our first lesson is teaching you that while you have superior weaponry, you need to still have the skill to use it."

E, keep the shields up on me.

_Okay… wait, are you seriously-_

Yes I am, "Ichika, your goal is to try to hit me once. I will be _on foot _against you in your IS."

"But-"

"What did I just say this lesson was about?" I asked him. E, I need my M6E handgun, since Strike One ammo is kinda hard to come by.

_Got it… here you go!_

I felt the familiar weight of the gun in my hands and three extra mags on my belt. My Non-SP kukris was in its usual spot, "Come on, we don't have all day!"

"I'm going!" he activated the Uchigane and moved around in it a little bit, "Okay, let's go."

"Three, two… ONE!" I began opening fire at him right away. He brought up his arm as if he was going to block the bullets, "MORON! IF YOU'VE GOT ENOUGH SHIELDS TO TAKE THESE PUNY BULLETS, DON'T WASTE TIME TRYING TO BLOCK!"

"R-right!" he ran at me with his katana.

"Too slow." I jumped back and rolled to avoid his attack. Reload pistol, "Seriously, you have to be faster than that! If you can't even get me at this short range when I'm only using this pistol, how are you going to even stand a chance against someone like Cecilia?!" Empty magazine as he charges, reload, slide underneath him then shoot him in the back, "It's best you train with me, since I will exploit everything I can to win because that gets the job done quickly! You have to train to fight an opponent with no honor because it means you'll be prepared!"

"AGH! SHUT UP!" he yelled in a brief moment of anger.

"If you can't hit me-" Dodge, "What good is all the angry energy gonna go? It'll just be a waste!" I ran around, firing at him some more.

_Click!_

Oops, outta ammo.

_You need some more?_

Nah, I'mma show him just because I'm out of bullets doesn't mean I'm out of the fight.

"Tch!" he grunted as I threw my pistol at him, which he barely dodged, "Is that a sign of your surrender?"

"No, it means I'm just getting started! Have at you!" I ran at him with increased mobility due to the fact I no longer have a gun which can weigh you down to hold me back. I easily ducked underneath his sword swing and then began punching him rapidly, "You see? I'm kicking your ass and you haven't even hit me! And I'm on foot!"

Stopping my assault, I gave a signal to stop, "Do you see Ichika? This first lesson is to teach you that while you may have that IS to help you, you need to step up and be better! The first step to strength is admitting you are weak at first because strength does not exist without weakness. We all start out as weak anyways. This was merely a humbling exercise. Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah…" he breathed deeply, "Sheesh… did you have to start off so rough?"

"It helps. Besides, this will get you into the thick of things much, much faster than if we take it slowly. Now, let's see if you can even land a hit on me while I'm running. And I won't use my motion tracker either."

"E-eh?!"

"You're target won't just stand still and let you hack them to bits. You need to be able to hit a moving target. And don't worry, my shields are up just in case you do manage a hit on me, so you won't actually inflict damage on me."

"A-alright, here we go." Ichika nodded as he got in a combat position, "Are you ready?"

"The better question is… are you? Let's go!" I began running straight at him, to confuse him, of course, as he hesitated before going to attack me. Duck, jump over swipe at the legs, roll to the left, slide under him… he needs to work on his speed. If he was just a second or two faster I'd be fucked against him, as his technique is nearly impeccable. Sidestep, duck, roll under him, and man he's frustrated, "Ichika, we're working on speed tomorrow. If your swings are faster you would actually pose a challenge for me."

"Ugh, just stay still!" he started swinging faster.

"There, there! Just keep doing that! Wait… is it that you're angry about this?" I stopped and blocked his sword swing, "Ichika, I'm sensing that your anger and frustration is controlling those swings. That is _not _the proper way to wield a weapon." I would know, mind you, "I can tell you seem to be fighting to protect… something, someone, I don't know exactly, due to your fighting style, which is somewhat a block/counter one. However that drive to protect, that's what should be in your swing. I feel hatred and irritation coming from each strike. If you want to stop now, just say so."

His eyes were full of anger right now, and I don't think me reading him so easily was a good thing… But then he just stopped and fell over, "Why… why is everyone so strong compared to me…"

"Up on your feet." I put out a hand, "I said, up on your feet! ICHIKA, STAND IF YOU BE A MAN OR I WILL BURN EVERY ONE OF YOUR UNIFORMS THEN REPLACE THEM WITH THE FEMALE VERSION AND NEVER LET YOU BORROW MINE!"

"A-aaaah!" he quickly stood up, "E-everyone is so strong though… heck, you're new and already strong."

"But that's because I'm one fucked up individual," I shrugged, "I may say I want equality, which is partially true, but most of it is avenging what has happened to me." I sighed, "Look, your strength comes from your resolve to protect. That's fine and all… but the thing is you won't have the strength until what you want to protect is threatened…"

"I… see…" he had tears in his eyes… it's a sad thing being told you can't do anything.

"But what you can do is find something else. Find something you want to achieve that you can't yet! Hell, make it even as ridiculous as wanting to fight for ten thousand Klondike bars! Anything that _you _want, something you believe _you'll _benefit from. It's only human nature to be selfish, so embrace your human nature!" I sound… weird to myself, "Yes, wanting strength to protect others is good, but what good is that want if you haven't unlocked that strength yet?! So, we will not continue combat training until you can provide me a good enough reason to fight besides wanting to protect someone."

_Wasn't that a bit too harsh?_

Ichika… he has a childlike innocence, which I can let him keep, but his naivety is something that… if he wants to be stronger, he has to see the ugly truth of the world. Maybe that'll give him the strength to try to make things right… like my equality dream, but for him it'll be the main cause.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I… I want to… I want to see happiness on the face of guys again! I remember when I could go out on the street and see men with smiles on their faces instead of just girls nowadays… All I see on the faces of guys everywhere is just… sadness, regret, fear… I want to see smiles again! On everyone's faces!" he blurted out.

"…That is a good start… very well then. We'll have training tomorrow, assuming nothing else comes up…" I nodded, "Tonight, your assignment is to think about if that is going to be your main reason. We all fight for multiple reasons, but there is always that one that surpasses all others." Patting him on the shoulder, I started to walk away, "See you tomorrow."

"Kira."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem. Don't mention it." I shrugged. I hope I haven't corrupted him or something… that would suck. But at least he's learning the truth of this world. He needs something other than selflessness… as there is no selflessness with no selfishness. He will learn in due time that he can't just protect all the time… because there comes a time you can no longer hide behind a shield.

* * *

It was three days later, and Ichika had been doing pretty well. His strikes were become faster, stronger, harder to dodge. I could see the look in his eyes as well, full of determination to make this world a better place. So it seems he's retained his innocence while still acknowledging the truth of the world. Were I so lucky…

Anyways, he's doing better now. His match with Cecilia's at the end of the week, and unfortunately his personal unit won't be arriving until then. Which means he's stuck training with a sword this whole time. Ha, hopefully his IS will be a melee based one, because he'll be set. And unfortunately, Tabane's been trolling us by putting the files for his new unit, which was in a folder known as [Ikkun's Unit] available to E… however the only thing that was there was a troll face. That was just unnecessary.

And yay, more boring class time-

After school, I took Ichika for training again. We had to work on his speed, after all. He'll be pretty deadly once he can swing a lot faster.

"Okay… so how are we gonna train speed though? I'm swinging as fast as I can."

"Then we'll teach you to swing faster, both defensively and offensively. Now…" I held a basic short sword in my right hand, "Now, this thing is set to deliver a small electric shock that won't harm you but it will sure as hell hurt."

"Er…"

"And now you'll have to swing faster to block me since I have superior speed. Now, enough talk, have at you!"

"A-alright!"

* * *

"Ow…" Ichika groaned as he deactivated his IS, sinking to the ground.

"Hey, you got better within three hours. I mean, first hour you were hit every strike, and at least now you're blocking one outta every five hits. Progress."

"I… ow…"

"Up on your feet," I pulled him up and started carrying him fireman's style, "Now, we're going to take a shower then we'll be running at night."

"But it'll be past curfew!"

"It'll train your senses, you'll be able to 'see' things coming." I shrugged, "It helps me. I don't always rely on E for everything. Some of it is my own intuition."

"…I see. But I guess I'm just not good enough, huh?" I dropped him.

"Moron! You've actually kept up to me slightly and surpassed what I had expected of you! You're only not good enough if you tell yourself that!"

"You sound like a line from a self help book."

"You want to see smiles?" I asked him, getting a nod, "Then how are you gonna do that if you keep yourself down in the bog? You think people smile when they see one of their heroes get depressed?"

"I'm… I'm no hero!" he argued, sitting up.

I punched him in the face, knocking him down, "Ichika, no wonder you don't get any stupider when Houki kills your brain cells hitting you. You're so stupid to think that! Do you know how many people look up to you, the smiling, innocent male hero of the IS? More people than the steel-faced, cynical bastard hero of the IS. Sure, I may spawn a lot more conflict but that's because of how I do things. You… you're an innocent person who can do a lot in the world. People have no judgement of you. But they see me… they know what kind of person I am."

"Kira…"

"I've suffered a lot in life and done a lot of things I should regret and don't'. But I'm gonna regret not regretting that, I suppose," I stifled a chuckle, "Ichika… never tell yourself you can't do anything. You can always do something. Now," I picked him back up, "I guess we can delay that run for today. You need to think about whether you really want to do this or not."

* * *

**Nighttime**

Ichika was asleep, and I was sitting on the roof of the school after sneaking there. Like I said, senses.

I'm thinking about what I said to Ichika… yeah, it's true. He's more popular than I am. Not that I care though… I've said I don't like publicity about my life. I will show the world who I am by my actions on the field. But it's also true they see me as a cynical bastard due to my remarks about the social system today. I've been hated, cursed, spat upon, and all that during the time I was made a pilot and my trip here. A lot of shit went down.

Not that the media knows about it. I made sure of that. I didn't bully them into not talking as well. They were the types that were always saying they could defend themselves and men were weak… so I _may _have paid off some people to prove them wrong, you know, girl gets attacked, I save her and prove men aren't weak and aren't pigs. Lots of planning.

Super planning can be a real pain in the ass at times. The anxiety that builds up if something will go wrong, if something does go wrong, and not to mention the fact you start caring less about stuff as long as the plan goes right.

I guess I'm just looking into my planning skills a little too deeply, eh? I don't mean to get all depressed and dark on you, but I'm just thinking. Too much thinking is bad for you. I would know.

I clenched my fist and looked up in the sky. So this is my new life… It's been like this for a long time now, but I still feel new to this world…

_Why the hell are you monologing…? And I'm up again._

Yeah, so? What's it to you?

_Nothing really, shouldn't we sleep now?_

I guess I can head back to the apartment. Besides, I don't feel like having Orimura-sensei beat my head to death.

_I thought you were too stubborn to die._

Not when it comes to that demon. I may be invincible to people, but not demons.

_I wonder what she'd say to you calling her a demon._

She wouldn't say anything… she'd just kill me and try to drag me to hell. Now, I want some sleep. Actually… I have an idea.

And my grand idea is training Ichika on senses now.

"Do we have to run at night?" Ichika whispered, "Besides, you said we wouldn't!"

"Well, I changed my mind. Besides, it'll train your-" I dove to the side into the bush, sensing someone approaching.

"Ichika? What are you doing out here?" And it's the demon!

"U-uh… I was going for a jog…"

"Goddamnit Ichika," I growled, "Like I said, you have to-" I sensed another attack and leapt back, "Sense when something's coming for you. This isn't working. Now… I have to run."

* * *

Running from demons isn't fun.

* * *

**Next Day…**

"Okay… I got Romeo to build this, so let's see if it works for you." I smiled.

"Uh…"

"Here, sit down and then put your blindfolds on."

"Fine," Ichika sighed and sat in the seat, then put the blindfold on, "So what is this?"

"To sense attacks, you must find where they are coming from without sight. Now let's just turn this on… and let the punching begin."

"What-" Ichika suddenly ducked, "AAAH! Stop this!"

"Nope. We'll see how much your senses improve. Besides, you dodged that first one. How many more can you dodge? Besides, they have feathers in them, they won't hurt… too much anyways." I pushed a button, activating the doom machine.

* * *

"Is," Ichika ducked, "This," he shifted his head left, "Over now?" _BAM! _

"Don't think it's over until thirty seconds after I say so." I chuckled, "Now, you're done. Impressive. Three hours of this, and you've improved." I picked a die out of my and started throwing it up and down, "So we've done speed, sense… so that's speed and defense since you can't really 'block' in an IS since you probably won't have a shield. Your attack is pretty good… so we'll get to training basic combat."

"But don't I already know that?"

"I'm talking about being aggressive, taking advantage and exploiting every flaw made by the opponent."

* * *

Ichika was terrible… he's one of those honorable fighters, and I can't exactly change that. So I had him practice with Houki.

_So… you think he'll win?_

He can if he utilizes everything I've told him. All I can do now is to hope he does exactly that.

I lost a bit of sleep over the next few days wondering if he'll even stand a chance against Cecilia. He doesn't have the experience, the drive, and whatnot. All he has gunning for him is a want to make people smile and to protect someone, minimal experience, and what training I gave him. Plus his determination is a bit shaky, that selfish side of him isn't coming out. Unfortunate, at the least. It's the one problem with him. He just isn't cut out to be a fighter… until what he wants to protect is threatened. Once that happens, we all run for the hills. Okay, maybe not that bad, but you get the idea.

Me… I'm screwed up. I guess that's what not having a powerful sister does to you. I don't understand why Chifuyu didn't show Ichika how the world was. If I was her, I would've showed him exactly how the world is, how ugly and disgusting people can be. But no, he ended up becoming an oblivious, not only to love but negative emotions person who doesn't even know selfishness. He's extremely sheltered… enough that it's almost like Chifuyu wanted Ichika to only know her in his life… Okay, no, BAD Kira, how dare your thoughts delve into… into that sort of thing!

_You… are very repressed._

Shaddup… I need a some water…

I threw open the fridge and grabbed the first water bottle, then turned on my new laptop I had sent over. And there's the Skype sound. Let's just call Mickey and Romeo.

"_Hey Kira."_

"_Hello."_

"What's up guys?" I asked, deciding to start up Team Fortress 2.

"_Not much."_

"_You sound irritable today. Like the rest of the week."_

"I'm annoyed at Ichika… he's just so… innocent that it hurts. I guess it's just envy that he's able to remain at bliss." I ground my teeth.

"_You sound like you need a date."_

"Shut up, Mickey."

"_I… for one agree. Should you see the other side, see that not every female out there is rotten, I'm sure you'd be fine."_

"Can it, Romeo."

"_Seriously, hey, you know there's some quiz to see what girl at IS Academy would be perfect for you. Apparently they interviewed Ichika about it and got some results."_

"Sounds like him, just letting information go without thinking of the repercussions. And Mickey I'm not doing that."

"_Kira. Do I have to hack your laptop and __**force **__you take it?" _Hoooo boy, Romeo does not sound happy, _"I am sick of you being irritable all the time. You need to see not every girl has it out for you."_

"I know that, they're not all trying to kill me in class," I scoffed.

"_I'm talking about out there in the world. Now, click on the link and take the questionnaire." _

"Fine…"

"_Hey, Romeo, look at this."_

"_Er, sorry. We have to go."_

The call ended and I sighed, throwing my finished water bottle in the recycling bin.

_You gonna take it?_

I guess I have to. Romeo's probably checking if I do. Well, might as well do this…

_Calculating Result…_

This is boring. And that quiz was boring. Seriously, I just want someone who isn't stupid, isn't crazy, not a fan girl, and mature. I wonder who-

_Result: Orimura Chifuyu_

My laptop was broken. There's no way that's right. Anyways…

A laptop flew out the window and broke as it hit the ground.

Ahhhh, satisfaction.

I could try the other computers, but the ones here in my room are terrible.

* * *

I decided to stroll over to Ichika's room, "Hey, can I use your computer? Mine isn't working… and Romeo needs me to do something or he'll make my life hell."

"Uh…" he looked and nodded. Guess Houki's out, "Sure."

I told him about the quiz and how my broken laptop showed a faulty result. He just shrugged and sat down, watching me put in the same values. Yeah, see, it shouldn't-

_Result: Orimura Chifuyu._

"Broken computer," I took out my kukris, "Now die, you foul piece of machinery-"

"Hey! You can't stab it out…" Ichika quickly deleted the history of the computer and closed the window… then began laughing.

E then decided to add insult to injury by popping out in hologram form and laughing with him.

"Ho…How is that even possible? Oh man, you should be soooooo glad she can't see that, because you would _die _if she saw that!"

"_Ha… Can't… stop laughing…" _E laughed hysterically as she began rolling about on the floor.

"Fuck you guys," I growled, "The computation things were broken. There's no way in hell that-"

"H-hey… you know, I think my sis would lighten up if she went on a date… thinking about it," Ichika said after he recovered in ten minutes of laughter, "I'll set her up on a dating site and-"

"If you do anything of the sort… _I will cut your heart out with a spoon. Of __**mud.**__"_

"Eeep." Ichika gulped, "R-right… sheesh, that was scary."

"Yay intimidation," I smirked, "But don't do anything of the sort."

I don't think I could take the beating even with the shields if we somehow ended up on a date. Ooooh boy the awkwardness.

But I want some sleep… Soooo… sleepy… Also Ichika's match is tomorrow.

* * *

I shook my head as I woke up to my phone ringing. Who's calling… HOLY SHIT IT IS THREE IN THE AFTERNOON- Must answer phone!

"Hello?" I answered the call but immediately pulled my head back.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Cecilia? What's going on?

"Hey, what's your problem?" I sighed.

"Today… just a little while ago, I was talking to Tabane-san about plans for after the battle. We were supposed to celebrate for whoever wins since Ichika _is _a friend of yours… but apparently you had plans to go see a movie with Tabane-san." Wait, WHAT?! When the hell did this, why are they on first name terms, and also just how the fuck did they meet?! "So, who was more important? Me, or Tabane? Well, I'm never talking to you again!" The phone line went dead.

Well, shit. What the hell is going on? This is one hell of a prank.

_Riiiiing!_

I have a bad feeling about this, "Eyup? What's going on?"

"K-kira… it's me… Tabane…" I heard sniffles. Oh hell, is she crying?

"Tabane? What's going on? I mean, I just got-"

"I… I just heard from Chi-chan that you two were going to a fancy restaurant after the battle to celebrate Ichika's first battle…" EH?! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IS GOING ON?! "I… maybe… maybe we could see that movie… another day? I… I don't want to spoil her afternoon… and she looked so happy for once… I… I'll see you…" Phone line dead again.

Oh shit, I feel terrible. Worse than when I realized I had actually killed a bunch of people in anger. I can't even bring my head up and look in the mirror…

_Riiiiing!_

Oh crap… this is bad…

I answered the phone, _**"DISGRACE! I'LL KILL YOU! **_That is all."

"E-eeeh?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Don't act like you don't know what you've done…" she trailed off in a mysterious and dangerous matter. Do I hear katana _Swish_es in the background? Eep… "Your death by my hands has already been decided. In the meantime, I will ask you to reflect upon what you have done. Goodbye." Line went dead.

Ooooh crap, this is bad. I feel terrible-

_BAM!_

The door to my room flung open to reveal E in my MJOLNIR suit with an assault rifle in my face, plus Ichika and Houki with katanas.

"Just now, we have seen the emotional states of several important figures here in the academy," they said in a scary monotone _all together_, "It was a scene of carnage. And thusly… the only way to fix it is to get rid of the source… therefore…" I gulped, "We will remove you!"

Oh shit… why me…

As E opened fire and the other two closed in with my katanas, I screamed-

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat… Oh… that was all a dream? Thank goodness…

_Kira? Are you alright?_

AH DON'T KILL ME!

…_Um…_

Oh, sorry, I had a terrible nightmare.

_Want to talk about it?_

N-no! Never mind, we gotta go watch Ichika fight, right? Let's go.

_Whatever you say…_

* * *

**8:52, Hangar Bay**

"Alright Ichika, looks like your brand new IS just arrived. Oh hey, you're a prototype as well. First fourth generation. Wow Tabane really outdid herself on this one," I looked through the notes, "Ah, watch out since it's an energy guzzler, plus you've only got a sword, so luckily we didn't practice with guns… Also note that Cecilia will not underestimate you. She did that mistake with me…"

"Right…" Ichika nodded as he looked at his machine.

"Oi, Cecilia," I opened up a com channel with her, "Make sure you don't hold back against Ichika, alright?"

"H-hey!"

"Relax Ichika, it shouldn't be _too _difficult, right?"

"…"

_You monster._

Oh shaddup, "Alright then, let's win this, right?"

"…Right."

"Ichika." Hey it's Houki.

"Yeah, Houki?"

"Win and come back."

"Will do," he nodded as he activated his IS, known as Byakushiki, which had these awesome wings and was a sleek silver color. As he took off, I climbed into the tactical observation room above. There was a spare chair so I took a seat and had E look up what each of the buttons did.

_Match starting in thirty seconds._

"Alright then," I cracked my knuckles and put on a headset, "Ichika, this is Support, do you copy?"

_[Kira?]_

"Yeah, I'll be providing support for you in this match. It only seems fair. After all, Cecilia has combat experience and we didn't really cover battle strategies since you don't seem to like that." I shrugged, "But hey, I'll help you."

_[Uh… okay?]_

"Match commencing in fifteen seconds. Prepare your weapon." I hit a few keys, bringing up a screen that displayed the two in the arena, with stats about their energy use, altitude, all of that useful stuff. As Ichika brought up his weapon, the blue color of his figure on the screen turned to red, signaling combat mode had been activated, "This is Support, Combat Mode engaged. Prepare for engagement."

_[Er… right!]_

"Focus Ichika, you don't have to talk to me all the time. Just do what you think you have to do based on the info I give you. Now, let's go!"

As the gunshot that signaled the match went off, Ichika dashed straight for her.

"Support to Ichika, watch out for those missile pods, they're a deadly combination with that rifle distracting you as you dodge."

_[Roger that, AAAAAHHHHH!]_

"Like I said, watch out." I noted there was an increase of brain activity that was originating from Cecilia position, "This is Support. Watch out, increased brain activity detected in hostile, enough cause to believe she will activate her drones. Advising that you ignore them and attack her if you can, but take out at least two just to be safe if you don't feel up to the task."

_[Thanks. I'll go with the safe route.] _I saw the small blips that represented the Drones fly out on the display. They were quickly cut down by Ichika, who's trained speed and senses allowed him to predict where they'd move next. I've raised a good soldier. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUCK!

_Electrical shock._

Damnit, that HURT!

"I believe this is unfair." Oh hey it's Chifuyu, "Orthun's tactical support is allowing a one-sided battle. I will provide support for Cecilia."

"Whatever suits your fancy," I shrugged, but smirked as I looked away and took out my die, "Ichika, can you activate First Shift?"

_[Uh, yeah? I mean, it's just waiting for my signal to activate it.]_

"We're gonna surprise her. Now, shoot in close to her and if she uses those missiles, activate First Shift. It'll save you."

Just as predicted, she shot off some more missiles as Ichika came charging at her. As they exploded, I saw the display show that Ichika hadn't taken the hit since First Shift grants you immunity while doing so.

It is satisfying to see Chifuyu clench her fist in frustration. Yaaay!

Anyways, "Ichika, getting data on a new weapon. Has Shield Pierce but watch out, it's a really energy guzzler. It'll take out your shields if you use it too much. Stay with your default weapon for now."

_[G-got it.]_

"Now, your sis is providing support for Cecilia… So… I'mma come up with a strategy." I rolled the die. Six, "Ichika, I want you to drive straight at her for…" Roll again. Two, "Two seconds then suddenly dip." He did as such, throwing Cecilia's shot at him way off, "Now…" Roll again. Three, "Spiral up at her, counter clockwise for…" Roll, six, "Six seconds. Then switch to clockwise for, "Roll, one, "A second then charge after her." Once again, Cecilia was caught off guard (meaning Chifuyu was as well by extension)/ I rolled a four this time, "Mkay then, I want you to zig zag at her, " Roll. Five, "Five times, and then…" I rolled a one, "We go for the kill. Alright, take out your new weapon." Wow, it opens up and he has… OH HOLY SHIT HE HAS A LIGHTSABER! Lucky son of a bitch… I noticed a golden glow around him on the cameras, "Hey, Byakushiki-"

_[Don't you mean me?]_

"No, I'm talking to the Infinite Stratos itself. Hey, that golden glow, could you make it red… and oh, I dunno, focus it on your right hand?" Surprisingly, the IS did so. Awwww yeah…

_[W-what's going on?]_

"Hold on… where's the right music for this…" I searched through the internet to find the right track, "Ah, here we go!"

**[Music: G Gundam - Burning Finger Theme (What do you think is gonna happen?)]**

"Uh… why is that music playing?" Chifuyu, Yamada-sensei, and Houki asked.

"You'll see. Now Ichika, repeat after me."

_[Uh… okay?]_

"Also, charge at Cecilia while your at it." After he was doing so I decided to pull of something amazing, "Alright, repeat after me now."

_**["THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME POWER! IT'S LOUD ROAR TELLS ME TO DEFEAT YOU! NOW, TAKE THIS! MY LOVE, MY ANGER, AND ALL OF MY SORROW! SHIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNIIIIIINN NNNGGGGGG VIIIIIIICCCCCTTTOOOOORRRRRRY YYYY SWOOOOOOOOORRRRDDDDDDDD"] **_**(I know it's actually Shining Finger Sword but Ichika doesn't have that attack so Victory felt like a good subsitute)**

In one fell swoop, Ichika cut through Cecilia, and her shield points scrolled to zero.

_A G Gundam reference already?_

What are you talking about?

_Never mind._

Er… Mkay. Taking off headset- OW!

"WHAT KIND OF STRATEGY WAS THAT?!" Chifuyu yelled while whacking me.

"It was a completely random one." I showed my die to her, "I knew that you probably had superior skills in strategizing in this kind of fight, so I came up with one that you couldn't counter."

"That's a stupid solution!"

"Murphy's Law: If it's stupid but it works, it isn't stupid." I dodged another bash to my head, "I'm just saying. See, Ichika still won without superior weaponry or skill. He had trained skills, yes, a good weapon that works if you know when to use it, but the support was a great help. I mean, yeah, Ichika could've done a good job by himself, but still, I helped. If you excuse me, I have a pilot to congratulate."

* * *

"Good job," I hi-fived Ichika as he deactivated his IS, "But you know what this means, right?"

"Eh?"

"We'll be facing off in the arena." I said darkly, "Don't hold back against me, alright?"

"…Will do."

"We face off in three days for the position of Class Rep. Let's not let it come between our friendship, alright?"

"Right… we're still friends."

"Yeah, I'd hate to have the one guy here be my enemy," I chuckled, "I'll see you in the arena."

* * *

**Three days later…**

**[Music: Final Fantasy XIII: Eidolon Battle Theme]**

Ichika stood across from me with his Doom Lightsaber, while I had the SRS 99C-S2 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle in hand. E had given me that and the M90 Close Assault Weapon System, or the Boomstick, I mean shotgun. I wonder if Ichika's weapon is like an actual light saber. Oh, plus I got the Deployable Cover for this battle. That might come in handy.

_[G-good luck.] _Came Cecilia's voice over the com unit.

"Thank you, Cecilia. Not that I'll really need it. Neither of us will." I put on the helmet, "Let's dance, Ichika. I'll lead."

"Alright then." he got into a combat stance.

The gunshot went off, as usual.

I started firing my sniper rifle at him as he came rushing at me. And now to block with my sniper rifle's barrel- Wait isn't it a light saber-

"Fuck! You cut the barrel of my sniper rifle! And-" I noticed his blade had touched my arm. Fuck, I got careless, "Well shit."

"Ha… that was a lot," I climbed onto him and stabbed him with the shield pierce knife, and now both of our shields are draining out, "What?!"

"Shield Pierce isn't an instant KO, you gotta wait for the shields to bleed out," I began emptying shotgun shells into him, "So whose shield will run out first?!" **(Guess why the theme was the Eidolon Battle?)**

"Hmph, I didn't expect that," Ichika mused, but then quickly regained focus and deactivated his Shield Pierce weapon, making it go back to its regular form. Luckily that isn't as sharp and I can block it with my shotgun. There was a loud metal _Clang! _as I blocked and shoved him to the side while switching to my SMG and pistol, emptying both of their mags into him. No time for reloading at the moment, I need to inflict as much damage as possible.

But damn he's fast, once he's in close range I can barely keep up with his strikes.

Alright, Deployable Cover, go!

I threw the machine on the ground, and a rather large shield came up between us, forcing Ichika to go around it. That's enough time for me to reload and began firing again. Shotgun is my best weapon right now since it forces him to be cautious around me when he's close range. Plus it is a MASSIVE damage dealer. At the right range of course.

Shit, my shields are down halfway already? You know, most don't last this long when it comes to shield pierce.

_Your Energy Shield is constantly recharging and draining, slowing down the effects. Ichika just has very powerful shields._

Nice, anyways- Dodge slash and punch- I don't think I really need a plan here since I need to beat him quickly.

_Got it. I'll just help you with targeting._

Thank you. Let's keep shooting at him.

I leapt back again and threw down another Deployable Cover, blocking another attack.

"Those things are really annoying!" Ichika groaned as he broke through another, only to get a face full of BR to the face.

Wait, I can dual wield, can't I? E, I need the Assault Rifle in my left hand, since I can aim pretty well one handedly.

_You sure?_

Yeah, let's do this.

The second weapon appeared in my hand and I began opening fire with both weapons. After I emptied the magazine, to buy some time I threw the weapons at Ichika, who deflected them which made them vanish back into my armory as I drew the SMG and pistol.

"Tch, why does everyone have ranged weapons _but _me?" Ichika complained as he charged despite all the times he was getting hit. Shit, he's close! E, fly us away!

_Copy that. Retreating._

Hm, I wonder if… E, I need the Deployable Cover again.

_You have the craziest plans._

I know, but just trust me.

As Ichika came charging at me, I activated it and swung with all my might, effectively hitting Ichika with a lot of force over a spread out area. Unfortunately that means it broke and has to recharge.

That bought me a little time, so I can reload the BR and keep shooting. Pull trigger, three shots, once again-!

The siren went off, signaling the end of the match.

I looked at the scoreboard.

_Orthun Kira: 0 Shield Points_

_Orimura Ichika: 3 Shield Points_

Holy shit that was close.

Wait, WHAT?

Wow… he really did it, he won.

_You're not upset?_

I never wanted to be Class Rep, I just wanted to beat Cecilia. Plus as a bonus, I raised a good warrior. That's more than enough.

"Congrats," I smiled, "You've bested your instructor."

"Ha… I only won because I didn't expect that sniper rifle to not block Yukihara Type 2…" he gasped for air, "If we rematch, I'll obviously lose."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," I laughed, walking next to him. I grabbed his arm and raised it high, "LADIES AND GENT- ER, NEVER MIND THAT LAST PART, MAY I PRESENT THE NEW CLASS REPRESENTATIVE OF CLASS 1-1, ORIMURA ICHIKA! LET'S GIVE HIM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE!"

As the clapping sounds roared throughout, he looked at me with an odd stare.

"You're not just covering up for you being upset, right?" he looked genuinely concerned.

"No, I just wanted to beat Cecilia… besides," I smirked, "It means you'll be doing all the battling for our class now."

"Wait… Oh hell no… Did you lose on purpose?!"

"Nope, it would've done you an injustice if I did." I assured him, "Ichika, this is how you're going to get stronger. Sure, you won't always win, but you can endure the loss. And by enduring, grow strong."

"That's… interesting, I guess." he shrugged, "Still friends?"

"Let's hug it out, bro." I chuckled as I gave him a man-hug.

"Dude, not in front of everyone!"

"It's all your fault." I laughed, dodging his punch by JetPacking away, "You wanna do this with our fists? I'll beat you hands down, I got my fighting spirit all up and running!" Deactivating my IS, I got in a fighting stance.

"W-whoa, I've never fought with just my fists!" he held his hands up defensively.

"Then you learn here." I smiled… a real smile, a really happy one, for the first time in a long while, "Now, take off your armor!"

"A-alright then…" Ichika's IS vanished and he got in his own fighting stance.

"Now, enough talk," I can't resist the urge to make the reference, "Have at you! HYAAAAAGHHHHH!"

We charged at each other, fists ready to strike-

* * *

**Nighttime**

We got one hell of a chewing out by Chifuyu, but screw it. Ichika and I have forged our unbreakable bond of brothers. Sure, we just met a small while ago, but… but as the only two guys here, it helps.

Anyways, I can't get to sleep because I am WAAAAAAY too sore. Damn, he may be an amateur fist fighter, but Ichika hits _hard. _Fuck, my ribs hurt.

E was sleeping in my head, and I heard knocking on my door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" I called out.

"I-it's me… Cecilia."

"Ah, door's unlocked. Come on in." I turned off the TV as she opened the door and stepped in, "Soooo…"

"Uh, I came to check if you're okay, you know… with losing the match and all."

"Hm? Actually, I'm fine. I mean, I trained Ichika, so to see him surpass his teacher even if it was a flaw on my part is very satisfying. Your overconfidence is your weakness, huh?"

"H-hm? Y-yeah…" she looked down on the floor.

"You don't know the quote?" I titled my head, "You've never seen Star Wars?!"

"Uhh… I've heard of it…"

I got up, and despite the pain, looked through the box of stuff Romeo had sent me, which was my impressive movie collection, "Hm, ah, the original trilogy."

Staggering over, I nearly fell but Cecilia caught me, "Are you alright?"

"Ichika's a hard hitter, but I'll survive." I grunted, "Okay, if you look in the cabinets there should be some popcorn. Heat it in the microwave while I set this up. If you don't know what Star Wars is… I guess I'll just have to educate you."

"R-right!" Cecilia nodded and blushed fiercely.

Within a few minutes we were already watching Episode 4: A New Hope, since I prefer showing people the original trilogy first.

I guess I'm in for a looooooong night.

* * *

**And we have Ship Teasing with Cecilia! Who knows if she'll end up being Kira's girl… if he even gets one at all! XD**

**Anyways, basic summary as usual!**

**Kira's Flashback, known as First Blood, which is where he kills someone for the first time.**

**Then we have him waking up and Houki pissing him off because he isn't 'normal', even though he considers himself such**

**Ichika gets to the trainingz, and finds a new reason for fighting: To see smiles on the faces of man once again.**

**Kira tries to train Ichika, with limited success.**

**Being forced to take a quiz/questionnaire about the girls of IS Academy. He gets Chifuyu. Twice. XD (Kira: I hate you) Shaddup, besides, it's funny. Maybe you'll get paired with the demon now.**

**Kira: NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

***looks through story plan* Hm, changing a few things, it's possible. Who knows who you'll actually end up with?**

**Also Kira has a nightmare about cheating on several girls. Cecilia, Tabane, and Chifuyu to be exact. Maybe he has a taste for older women?**

**Kira: CAN IT! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Ah-ah, author powers!**

**Kira: I hate you.**

**Anyways, we finally get to Ichika's match. At first he has the advantage, and then Chifuyu tries to help Cecilia… only for Kira to pull out a randomizer strategy and confuse the hell out of her. Ichika wins by pulling off a Shining Finger Sword esque attack.**

**Then we have the match, Protoype vs. Prototype!**

**Both inflict Shield Pierce on each other, and because I notice in the anime the shields don't zip straight to zero, I decided to have fun with that and have a fight against time match!**

**Ichika wins. Kira and him hug it out, and then get in a brotherly fist fight.**

**Lastly, we end the chapter with Kira and Cecilia watching Star Wars together. Ship teasing :D**

**Weapons/Equipment:**

**Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2:**

**Long range and deadly. Four rounds in a magazine. Fires .57 caliber 14.5x114mm anti-tank bullets. It's Anti-Material properties give it the ability to kill multiple targets with one shot. While not as rapid fire as Kira's other weapons, the Sniper Rifle is one of his preferred weapons due to the accuracy.**

**M90 Close Assault Weapon System:**

**Extremely deadly at close range, and packs 12 shots a magazine. Kira can use it for more than just shooting, and with his reinforced model, can stand up to the standard blade of Ichika's Byakushiki model… though once it activated Type 2, it is terrible as a melee weapon. Expect to see a some quotes when Kira uses the shotgun from a certain movie.**

**Equipment: Deployable Cover**

**A small machine that deploys an energy shield which provides cover in front, but leaves you vulnerable from behind and the sides. Lasts until the shield is destroyed, and the base is immediately recalled into Kira's Armory. However, if the base is destroyed, he has a total of three, giving him two back ups. The base can be picked up, which gives Kira a semi-effective sweeping weapon.**

**Anyways, sorry this was delayed. AP work and other things, you know. High school is hard DX**

**So, spread the word to your friends about this fic if you liked it! Review, favorite, follow if you really liked it as well! I will see you all next chapter, have a nice day!**


	4. Meet The Prototype

**Yaaaay I have to write out this chapter again. YES, it means last time got corrupted! So now I have to rewrite everything!**

**Yes, I am that dedicated to this story!**

**Anyways, I at least am able to revise and rethink my stuff so Kira isn't as God Sue Mode in this chapter as he was before. Yup, for once, he might be on the receiving end of a curb stomp battle. Anyways, as usual I don't own anything.**

**Warning: This chapter does contain references (never blatantly stated) to rape, but does not go into detail and is used as something that describes the type of world the characters live in just a bit more. I am sorry if you find that uncomfortable.**

* * *

I was twirling my pen while not paying attention in class when-

_**~Now I face out, I hold out, I reach out to the truth of my life~ **_I got my phone out and answered it, "Romeo? Hey!"

"What makes you think you can just interrupt class and place a phone call above class?"

"KIKUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Oh, I guess Tabane's taken Romeo's phone for now. And it's not even on speaker.

And the goddamn Tabane strikes again!

_Really?_

Yes really. You know how my mind works anyways.

"Tabane…" Orimura-sensei growled in a low enough voice that only I could hear it. Geez, she actually looks rather irritated. Everyone RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! "Why are you interrupting my class?!"

"I believe I'll know that," I swiped the phone back, "What's wrong?"

"Finally! Kira, come to the front gates. There will be a Pelican there."

"A Pelican? Just how much free time do you guys fucking have?"

"A lot more than you'd expect. I'll talk to you later."

"Well," I ended the call, "Looks like I have to take my leave… Something very important came up. I'm sure you understand Orimura-sensei?"

"Just go." she seethed. And running awaaaay!

* * *

Yeah, just like Romeo said, there was a Pelican.

"Alright, what do you guys want?" I called out, wary of my surroundings.

"Ah, you're here." Romeo hopped out of the Pelican's passenger area, "Mickey's here as well. We're still waiting on the other two."

"Other two?"

"Tabane will explain later… Oh, hey, he's here by the way."

"Kikuuuun!" Should I dodge? I think I should dodge, but then again it would be polite not to dodge. Actually I think I- OOF! "Oh hey you're finally here!"

"Alright. Can I breath now?" I took a huge breath in as she released me, "Okay. Hello."

"Here!" she handed me a small chip, "It's for E. It'll enable her to actually get into a computer and mess around with things. It makes hacking for her a lot easier, plus it means she can fly things for you. Though it means she won't be able to access functions of your IS at the same time, such as computation and weapon switching."

"Fair trade… So, how does this thing work?"

"There's a slot on the right side of your helmet," I activated my IS and plugged in the chip, "Now just give the mental command to E. E, are you ready?"

"_Let's go." _E said using the speakers of my helmet. Alright, go!

_Okay, I'm in the chip. However since it's still connected to the IS, I can still chat with you and whatnot._

Awesome. I'll try moving you back…

_And done._

"Thanks Tabane. I think this'll be pretty helpful." I deactivated the IS, "So…" I heard a car stop outside.

"Is that the other guys?" I heard Mickey ask from inside the Pelican. So who… HOLY SHIT it's Shinjiro!

"Oh hey Kira, never expected to see you here again. Actually that was kinda a lie." Shinjiro wasn't dressed in his driver uniform as he stepped out of the old looking car. Cars were never really my thing. He was dressed in normal civillian clothes, white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, with his unkempt dark brown hair going every direction and sleepy light green eyes. I thought something was up as well when he stopped the car due to 'reflex' after hearing a bullet hit the car.

"Hey old pal." Oh fucking hell, is it really- "I'm back!"

"Xavier?! Dude is that really you?!"

"In the flesh," he chuckled. His hair was still that strange silvery white blend that I had come to know. He wore a black zipper hoodie, grey jeans, and a white t-shirt with a nuclear explosion on it. Xavier (last name Xanatos) was the son of Corporal Xanatos. His mom wanted to move away but he wanted to stay with his dad and you know how biased the world is towards women so he got dragged along. Anyways, he's always had a thing for explosions…

_The same way you have a thing for older women?_

SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT TO MENTION THAT TO ANYBODY OR DROP ANY HINTS! And stop saying that! I am NOT attracted to older women!

_Really, cause that certain dream about Chifuyu-_

NO! That was not a dream! THAT WAS A NIGHTMARE SCARIER THAN AMNESIA THE DARK DESCENT!

_Whatever you say… whaaaaatever you say…_

Fuck off, geez, can I ever get some rest?

_Nope! Not with a certain someone being in your dreams all the time doing a certain… tiring activity if you know what I mean? Eh?_

Shut… Up… Now.

"Anyways," I snapped out of my thoughts, "What are we here for?"

"Everyone, get on the Pelican. We'll explain when we get there," Romeo said calmly while Mickey obviously was struggling to keep the information to himself.

"Alright then…" we all climbed into the Pelican, "Tabane, you want me to plug E into the system?"

"Go ahead! I can chat with her while you guys all talk with each other!"

E…

_Mouth is zipped._

Good. Alright, let's send you over to the chip, plug you in, and away we go!

* * *

A few minutes later Mickey had already fallen asleep, and unfortunately none of us had any markers. Shame, I've been wanting to get back at him for that prank he pulled at school that involved rope, markers, three gallons of air freshener, and a medium sized roll of Swiss cheese.

Don't ask.

"So Shinjiro, how'd you get involved in all of this?" I asked, wondering about his background."

"Well, I used to be a stunt driver for movies, then got kicked because of the IS and women apparently get priority in order to suck up even though the IS is not a fucking toy that can be used anywhere, then I went into the military, but I'm not one for uniform stuff, so I decided I'd just become a cab driver. Though I got a call for driving you guys because of my military experience. Anyways, what's his story?" he pointed at Xavier.

"Well, I'm an old friend. But yeah Kira, when I heard you were an IS Pilot, HOLY SHIT did I freak out. Unfortunately you didn't take any of my phone calls but the fact I had your number was enough proof I knew you. Got me the hate of a few ladies but it was worth it. After all, I knew if anyone could topple the gender inequality, it would be you."

"Don't get so ahead of yourself," I cautioned him, "I've barely started. Sure, I beat a Representative, but there's plenty who can do that. I am going to fight with all I've got though. You can count on that."

"So… What do you think is gonna happen?" Xavier asked.

"Obviously something that has to do with military. Kira being here is kind of an obvious tip off."

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I heard Tabane yell followed by a bout of laughter, "Oh sorry if I disturbed you guys…"

"Er… ignoring…" I turned away from the cockpit door (which was closed), "So, Xavier, you still play Magic?"

"Yeah, but unfortunately we didn't have enough members to keep our club room from being taken away."

"How many did you guys have?"

"Twenty four. Guess who got our club room?"

"Lemme guess, six girls wanted to make a club and you guys get shoved out?"

"Bingo. You know they can make a club for anything. Hell, they have a Baking Club, Cookie Baking Club, Brownie Baking Club, Cake Baking Club, and all this other shit just because they WANT TO! Hell, they have a fucking World of Warcraft club that is just them sitting in the beginning areas and gossiping! And we went there to play because I wanted to finally get to a high enough level to make a DK and we got kicked out BECAUSE WE WERE ACTUALLY PLAYING THE GAME."

"I fucking lost the game, damn you!" Shinjiro growled.

"I won the contest." I announced, getting odd looks, "Oh, when someone loses the Game, first person to announce they won the contest… well, wins, I suppose. And what does that mean when I win instead of you Romeo?"

"I'll get you your fucking Pepsi later," he growled, "By the way Shinjiro, you lose. Again."

"Huh? Oh fuck you. Damn your deck is a lot like Yusei's though."

"Guess whose deck it actually is?" Romeo jerked a thumb at me.

"Hey, it took a long time getting that Shooting Quasar Dragon card. Not to mention the fact it is kinda ridiculous once you actually get it on the field. Anyways…"

"_We're here," _E announced via PA system, _"Take a look outside."_

The hatch at the back opened, revealing a sparkling ocean and what looks like construction… of the island?

"_Doctor Shinonono's private island, currently in construction."_

"You have got to be kidding me," Shinjiro let a low whistle, "All of this is artificial? It looks so real…"

"_That's the result of many years of work, Shin-chan."_

Snickers from Romeo and myself were heard, "Shin-chan…"

"Oh put a sock in it, Kikun."

"Yeah fuck you too Shin-chan."

"_Now now boys, no fighting!"_

"Yes, but there will be Mortal Kombat." Xavier laughed.

"And kung-fu fighting!" Mickey sang, "What? I just got up."

"Eh, screw all of that," Romeo took a butterfly knife and started flipping it around in his hands, "I'mma just knife yah in the back." he switched to his best Spy impersonation, "Nothing personal, I just had to shut you up." he went back to his normal voice, "Unless you're Kira. You can kick anyone's ass barehandedly."

"Really? Even if your enemy is armed?"

"You guys still remember the amusement park incident?" I smiled, getting nods from Romeo and Mickey, "Well, see, we were about to ride the newest roller coaster at whatever it was called, the Annihilator. And when we got up front, some girls decided they were more important and demanded we step aside."

"And then of course you had to say it," Romeo let out a rare chuckle.

"Yeah, I pointed my finger up to the sky and yelled, 'JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!' Guess how many Gurren Lagann fans just came to my support."

"A lot?"

"None. Anyways, they started calling me weak and shit, so I told them that if they could beat me in a fight, then they could go ahead."

"And then they called in the guards."

"Who were pathetic. Seriously, I sidestepped one, tripped him, as he fell grabbed his ankle and swung him into the second, blocked the third guard who had a stun baton, disarmed him, smashed him on the head, then threw the baton back and took out the last one."

"And you didn't get arrested why?"

"Well, it _was _self defense since I didn't attack first, plus they were infringing on my rights as a customer since the amusement park has a statement about being equal to all its customers, which for the most part is a fucking load of bullshit by the way. And now, since I actually stood up, the male employees there have looked up to me since, and I get free admission for enforcing park rules. Hell yeah."

"You've got to be fucking joking," Xavier growled, "Dude I want free admission to ShadowSpike Park!" **(Lame name, I know)**

"Oh right, that's what it's called. But yeah, I made a lot of friends there. Plus my uncle was totally fine with it cause he gets in free as well."

"That is the craziest bullshit I have ever heard," Shinjiro shook his head, "And if you're lying, you are one hell of a liar."

"I speak the truth, my friend." I said as the hatch closed as we started to land, "People are just afraid to show what they really think. All they need is a man to rally behind, and the supporters flow in."

"Ain't that the truth…"

* * *

We walked through the labs, and eventually came to a room that had a huge tarp piece over a few huge things.

"So are we looking at the tarp or what's underneath?" Xavier asked.

"The tarp." Romeo said in the most blunt way possible.

"Yeah man, check out that tarp." Shinjiro nudged me and Romeo while grinning.

"No you morons, it's what's underneath."

"You're missing the joke." I told him blandly.

"Eh? What… oh."

"Dumbass," Romeo snorted.

"I'm going to ignore that! Anyways, here we go!" Mickey grabbed the tarp and tore it off. Underneath were four MJOLNIR suits. They all followed the basic designs of the characters from Noble Team (I guess Tabane got lazy), with replicas of Jun, Jorge, Emile, and then one was a variant of Emile's that had the Commando shoulders and GUNGIR helmet. All of course, in standard Master Chief color scheme.

"Alright then," Tabane smiled, "This is what I have brought you all for. The SPARTAN-II program! Kira, you're the SPARTAN-I, the hybrid of the IS and MJOLNIR suit that branches off. However, while the SPARTAN-IIs don't have the equalizers, Absolute Barrier, or IS shields, your Energy Shields ARE rechargeable plus they take 250% more damage than Kira's does. However, you are very mortal in this unlike an IS where AB protects the pilot."

"So do we need training for this?" Xavier asked.

"That's why we were selected, right?" Shinjiro asked, "We all have experience in military operations, and if all our stories are true, we all have reason to want to have a male counterpart to the IS."

"Yes, that's correct Shinjiro. You're all technically listed as an Elite Special Operations Team, and while official reports will have you doing other things, you'll be going after extremist hideouts and taking out rogue IS pilots."

"These can take down an Infinite Stratos?" Xavier looked at the Emile variant, "But…"

"Your weapons…" Tabane pulled out a small device that was a holographic keyboard and typed a few lines. A door to our right opened, revealing a HUGE load of weapons. Sooo… many… GUNS! I don't know about you, but guns have _always _interested me more than girls.

And I'm not crazy.

"First you'll have to be equipped with the MJOLNIR suits, they'll make it easier to hold those." Tabane told us but apparently Shinjiro didn't care… picking up what looks like an M247H Heavy Machine Gun with his bare hands… oh my.

"Eh, not that heavy." he grunted, "I think I'll call him Akito."

"W-well, let's get the suits on, shall we?" she stuttered, noticing how easily Shinjiro could move with all of that weight.

* * *

So, Romeo's in the Jun suit, Shinjiro obviously is in the Jorge suit, Mickey is in the Emile suit, while Xavier has the variant.

Which means, of course Romeo's the sniper, Shinjiro's the tank, Mickey is out assault/CQC guy, and Xavier is out Splosion man.

Apparently I get to be the wild card! Social Link, GO!

…I'm waiting spooky voices… never mind.

We're all actually pretty balanced as a team though. Romeo has his butterfly knife, pistol sidearm, BR, and sniper rifle. Mickey's going with an assault rifle, SMG, shotgun, and apparently he know has a katana on his back… I don't know how, but okay? He's not half bad with it though. Shinjiro's our tank, so he's got his machine gun (Natalie), TWO assault rifles, and your standard switchblade knife. How can he even carry that much weight?! Er, back to the topic at hand. Xavier has the rockets, grenade launcher, remote projectile detonator, two SMGs, and Tabane gave him hidden blades. Right where the ones in Assassin's Creed are. I seriously need to limit how many games she plays… Soon she'll be making Warhammer 40K things and we'll be fighting with Bolters! WHY NOT?!

As for Armor Abilities, Romeo has Active Camo, Mickey has Evade, Shinjiro has OverShields, and Xavier has the infamous Armor Lock. They'll only have JetPacks if it's absolutely necessary though.

…_Geez, your mind is actually off the topic of-_

SHUT UP! Anyways, I wonder if we'll get a mission soon.

"Ah, and since your all in this, you're official military now. Congratulations, Wolf Team." Tabane took out several envelopes and handed them to us. Inside were some dog tags. I'm… whoa, I'm a Second Lieutenant? Why did I start off so high?"

"They took a good look at everything you've done beforehand. They believe you deserve that position."

"Send it back to them," I closed the envelope, "Tell them I'll start off wherever the rest of the team is. We're working as one now. I can be the leader, but it doesn't mean I get advantages just because of it."

Tabane sighed, "Kikun, you really need to do something about that extremely self sacrificing part of you!"

"A good leader makes sacrifices for his men, he does not make sacrifices OF his men."

"Just take it!" she pleaded. Oh not the puppy dog eyes, I can resist ANYONE but Tabane… IT HURTS!

"J-just make it stop… don't look at me like that… FINE! Damnit, I accept! Just stop giving me those puppy dog eyes! It burns!"

"I knew you'd see things my way!" she clapped, "Oooh, you have your first mission already!"

"Let me see… Wow, there's very little info. All we have are the coordinates and the basic outline of defenses."

"That's a lot of defenses though," Shinjiro remarked as we pulled up a holographic map.

"I see a weak point at the front gates though. But this isn't an HQ, right? Just one of their operative buildings?"

"The design is… similar to you know what Romeo. Don't ask by the way."

"Indeed. You think you know what it is?"

"Yes. It means that there are lots of defenses outside. There aren't too many inside but they ARE highly trained."

"You'd know… never mind." Xavier saw my glare, "Okay, so we just blow up the front door?"

"Yeah," Mickey chimed in, "Tricky part is actually getting to it. Look here, they can EASILY blow us apart if we charged in. Our best bet is to actually go for that helipad on the west side there. That cuts off their air support."

"So it's settled then," I activated my IS, "We roll out in five. Tabane, requesting use of the Pelican."

"Got it, let me just unlock its systems, and you're good. And Kira…" her voice suddenly took a turn for the serious as the others left for the bird, "P-please come back alive."

"Guess you don't do bits and pieces, huh?" I chuckled, "But count on it."

* * *

Amazingly, we didn't have to deal with ANY forest patrols. And that was with Romeo checking thermals PLUS E scanning the area. I think they don't expect anyone to even find them.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Romeo cautioned as we advanced, "We might not have seen any via technology but that doesn't mean they aren't present."

"Not finding any tangos," Mickey whispered, "Motion tracker's clean as well."

"We're about 200 meters away from the edge of the forest. Let's move." I broke into a light jog, Battle Rifle at the ready, "Hold up, get into the shade." We ducked down underneath the darkness of the shadow of a huge tree when we heard a helicopter pass by overhead.

"Will they see the Pelican?" Shinjiro asked.

"_Stealth systems were engaged. It is currently hidden using the Active Camo technology." _E told everyone over the comm unit. Wow, that's pretty great though. It means we as a team can communicate faster with E relaying information rather quickly. Awesome and practical! _"Also, Tabane locked me out of some executable file, so I don't know what it does and since she obviously doesn't want me going into it, I'll respect that."_

It was quiet as we reached the first waypoint area. Good thing too.

"You want me to fire off a rocket at that chopper?" Xavier asked, getting into a firing position.

"Wait… Let me see what's around there… Ah, fuel tank."

"You wanna do something bang out of order?"

"You know I'm a bit of a closet pyromaniac."

"Rocket, _away_."

_**BOOM!**_

"BOOM FOR THE BOOM GOD!" Xavier cheered over the loud explosions, "Shit, duck down so they don't see us!"

We darted behind some trees and hid, and I had to resist looking out to watch the explosions.

"Do we charge in now?" Shinjiro asked as the chain reaction of explosions made the noise get louder and louder.

"Yeah. Everyone, comm units up, we won't be able to hear each other scream over the gunfire," I checked all my weapons. Yeah, fully loaded, _"On three. One. Two. THREE!"_

We all dashed out from behind the cover, opening fire on the stragglers. The recoil of the BR just felt so familiar as we charged the panicking guards.

"_Eyes up, sniper towers!" _Mickey alerted us.

"_Taking care of them." _Romeo replied, and suddenly the sound of sniper rifle fire filled the air as people fell from the tower, already dead, _"Cover me while I take the rest out."_

"_You heard him," _I said, picking off another defender, _"Buy him some time to take out those towers."_

"_I got this," _I heard a hint of excitement in Shinjiro's voice. I looked at him after ducking behind some cover as he put the machine gun on his back and brought out his two assault rifles. And… he just activated OverShield since his shield bar just increased by A LOT. Did I mention my HUD displays the team status? I don't think I did. Anyways… _"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS! LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOOO OYYYYYY JEEEEEEEEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIII INNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!"_

"_He had to go ahead and say it, didn't he?" _Xavier chuckled over the screams of agony (the guards), fun (Shinjiro) and assault rifle fire.

"_BURN IN THE MAKER'S FIRE!" _I heard Shinjiro yell over the comm.

"_DAMNIT SHIN-CHAN STOP KILLING MY EARS!" _Romeo screamed, _"Oh, by the way all guards are down. Shinjiro, you make quite the good tank with that over shield."_

"_No shit, Sherlock." _he scoffed, _"Seriously, gives me the equivalent of two more extra shield bars."_

"_Let's blow a hole in the front door, don't wanna waste any time," _Xavier reminded them, _"Let's move out."_

* * *

"_Hell comes knocking. Blow the charge." _I gave the signal.

_**BOOM!**_

The remotely detonated rocket did its work as the ornate wooden doors were blown open.

"_Go, go, check your corners," _Mickey went in first with his shotgun, _"Motion tracker's clean for now…"_

"_Not seeing anything… it's pretty dark…"_

"_Wolf Team, turn on your night vision." _E, if you would?

_Done._

Niiiice, this has outlines of stuff and everything! Wow, that's great!

"_It's a little too-" _Xavier started.

"_Don't you DARE finish that statement. Everyone knows things get a lot louder whenever you say that." _I snapped.

"…_Whatever you say, boss." _

We kept on going through the halls, silent. Nobody around, which is nice.

_Hold up, I'm scanning for electronic activity… we've got a camera there down the hallways after the corner!_

"_Mickey, hold up. E's detected a camera."_

"_None so far until now, means they want to watch who comes through here," _Romeo guessed, _"Our best bet?"_

"_Turn back, find the security station and disable their watch." _Shinjiro offered, _"We can't hold our own too great against here, we don't have much cover if any at all."_

E, mark a waypoint here. We'll need to remember to come back here.

_Got it. Let me scan for the most amount of electronic activity… found it. Placing another waypoint._

"_Whoa, what's with all these waypoints?" _Xavier asked.

"_That would be me. Hello Wolf Team, I am E, the AI unit/personality for the MJOLNIR Infinite Stratos Unit. I apologize for not showing myself earlier. Anyways, that waypoint should lead you to the security station, which mostly likely is the source of the main electrical activity here."_

"_Thanks for the info. Alright then Wolf Team, let's move out."_

It was another long and silent walk, but we found it.

"_How do you wanna do this?" _Mickey asked.

"_You know what, you do it. I wanna see how you think," _I told him, _"Just try not to make things hard for-"_

Mickey had already opened the door and fired his shotgun, then I heard a _WHACK! _and then another shotgun shot.

"Done," he called out.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, stepping inside.

"Well, first guy I shot him, second guy I whacked him on the head while pumping the rack, and then shot again. Let me check the body," Mickey ducked down to check the pulse of the guy he had hit on the head, "Hm, dead. Geez I must've hit pretty hard."

"You are in a strength augmenting suit after all." I reminded him.

"Thought so, it's a lot easier to aim now then back during the invasion." he wondered, "Now, how to disable this…"

"I got it." E, let's transfer you in there.

_Got it. Plug me into the system._

I took the chip out of my helmet and plugged her into the system.

"So your IS can hack into things as well?" Shinjiro let out a low whistle, "What can't you do?"

"Well, first off, she's the personality of the unit. She's just as human as us. Hell, if it wasn't for E's computational abilities, I wouldn't have an easy time with things."

"_Done." _E appeared on one of the TV screens in the security room, _"Pull me out of the system."_

"Got it," the chip glowed blue again as she put herself into it, and I pulled it out, "Alright then, let's go down that hallway."

* * *

"_It's clear. I see a door at the end of the hallway. Breach and clear?" _Xavier asked, readying his rocket launcher.

"_Can't do that with explosives. I'm reading plenty of life signs on the other side. Most likely some of those are civvies."_

"_Does anyone else… moaning?" _Shinjiro asked, _"I hear… screams of pleasure as well? The fuck?"_

Romeo, Mickey, and I all knew what was going on.

"_Gentlemen, you are about to realize just how twisted society is." _I brought out my shotgun, _"Make sure to target tangos only! We're trying out best to bring everyone back home. Clear the room when I give the mark. Three, two, one, MARK!"_

I kicked down the door and before me was a disgusting sight of perverseness and whatnot. I will not go into details about what I saw.

Use your imagination if you dare.

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" _Shinjiro yelled alongside Xavier as they opened fire on the females there who were… doing things with the hostages.

"_Picking off the guards." _Romeo said bluntly as he opened fire with his BR.

"_How the hell are you so calm about this?!" _Xavier screamed.

"_When you've seen this once, you slowly start to steel your mind against it. It doesn't bother you afterwards." _Mickey explained, _"After all… it just gets easier to deal with."_

We cleared out the room quickly.

"Wolf Team, let's get these guys clothed and out of here," I turned to one of the guys here. Identifying... fourteen years old, damn… "Are there others anywhere else?"

"N-near that plant in the corner there," he pointed to the correct one, "There's a hidden door… so what are you gonna do to us…?"

"We're getting you all home," I patted him on the shoulder, "Wolf Team, get to work! I'm gonna explore the area this guy told me about." I turned back him, "Thanks kid. Don't worry, you're in good hands now. You'll be back to a somewhat normal life soon enough. Just have a little faith."

The boy nodded as he joined the others. Let's see, I'm too lazy to look for the door itself, so I'll just kick down the wall. Heeeeey, a secret passage! Reload shotgun, and let's head down these dull grey stairs into hell.

_You want to use Active Camo?_

We had that the whole time? We could've avoided the explosions and stuff!

_Did you really just say that?_

Okay fine, I guess explosions beat stealth…

_Alright then. It lasts until you disengage it, you're hit by a hostile projectile, or your shields take damage. If you move too fast your outline will be seen as well._

Awesome. Where's my regular kukris?

_Are you really gonna-_

Yeah. Now, let's just go down this hallway…

I found the jail like area. It wasn't too complex, just ramps/stairs with three rather large floors and many doors leading to different rooms.

I'm going to have fun with this…

* * *

"I will find you… and eat you…" I said in a raspy and scary voice as I came up behind a guard. STAB. One guard dead.

"W-who's there?!" a guard looked around with her assault rifle. No laser sights, so she won't be able to actually see me. She backed into the dark corner, most likely hoping to get a surprise attack on the 'ghost' attacker.

"You can not hide…" I calmly walked up to her and stabbed her in the heart.

"W-what?! Anna, Mia?! What happened-"

"Who wants to die next?"

"Hm, some friggin' assassin? Ha, you can't hide forever! Just try to kill me!"

"I can totally do that for you." I stabbed another guard who was coming around the corner and threw the body at her, to which the first guard let out a small gasp.

"Tch, stop leaving me hanging already and do it!"

"Give me approximately… now." I slit her throat, leaving her to bleed out.

Aaaahhhh, I love this camouflage!

Okay, I think I had a little too much fun with that, acting like an evil ghost and stuff.

…_Wow, I did not know you could get your voice like that._

That's it? I thought you'd chide me for being pretty evil back there.

_Well, I guess, but it was funny watching those guards react._

…

_What?_

Never mind. Anyways, there's some guys down here.

"Alright all of you, I'm getting you guys the fuck outta here. Let's roll." I said, fishing through the guard's pockets for keys.

* * *

After getting all of those guys out, I realized there was another hallway I had missed since E detected a sudden burst of electronic activity, and I went searching for it. It was cleverly hidden in the walls as well, so I'll give them that.

I slowly and cautiously walked through the dimly lit hallway with my shotgun ready to go. No sounds other than my nearly silent footsteps.

"You **will **pilot it!" I heard a female voice shout in a commanding tone.

"N-no… I don't want to…" a meek female voice, my guess would be a teenager my age, protested, barely audible compared to the other voice.

I quickly picked up my pace, breaking into a jog. There's the door-

_BAM!_

I kicked the door down. I was in some sort of large locker room (meaning plenty of cover), and found a scientist (female, obviously) with a clipboard next to a computer and a girl who had light blue hair in an IS… that looked a lot like slimmed down Power Armour from Warhammer 40K. I have a bad feeling about this… Hm? IS Identifier…

_It's the Dakka Dynames. It went missing from America approximately three months ago. Four Hurricane Bolters, Two RapidFire Rocket Pods. Made for taking on a lot of enemies, light and heavily armored._

"Tch, I'm sick of this. Nero, take over." the scientist hit a few keys. I tried to shoot her but it was too late as the girl began to scream in pain. At least the scientist is down.

"Please…" the girl sounded as if she was struggling, "Leave! I… I don't want anyone to get hurt any-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

"**Pathetic…" **I noticed the girl had gone unconscious, **"She didn't even last ten seconds this time. Ah, it feels good to be let free again…" **the IS turned to me, **"Ah, is this who I was requested to destroy? All right then…"**

**[Music: To Aru Majutsu No Index: Break Through]**

Oh shit. It is pointing four Hurricane Bolters at me.

OH SHIT IT'S POINTING FOUR HURRICANE BOLTERS AT ME!

RUN RUN RUN!

_Head for the lockers! Those should give you some cover!_

Do I have any other weapons besides mine at the moment?!

_Um, hold on, running a scan!_

Run faster!

_Don't rush me!_

I'm talking to myself! I'm trying to get myself to RUN THE FUCK FASTER OH FUCK I HATE BOLTERS WHEN I'M ON THE RECEIVING END!

_Got it! You've got the Asymmetrical Recoilless Carbine-920, which is a rail gun. It takes time to charge though. There's also the M363 Remote Projectile Detonator or Rocket Pistol-_

Give me that! I can use it for some traps!

_Alright then! _

The weapon appeared in my hand, and the weight wasn't too bad. Hm, Armor Ability, how about Hologram for now?

_Switching. Task Complete._

Awesome, now just to have it run at him, put the sticky on the back… there!

"**Hahaha, rushing at me straight on? Pathetic. Oh, never mind. It's just a hologram."**

FUCK, he can tell?!

"**Whatever, I'll just ignore it."**

Oh, that's good. Let's blow it up now.

_**BOOM!**_

HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A HUGE EXPLOSION!

_I think Tabane made our weapons just a __**tiny **__bit more dangerous than the others._

If that's a tiny bit more dangerous I want to see what she thinks a LOT more dangerous is.

…_You did not pick up on the sarcasm._

Fuck. And here I thought we'd get a N2 mine at one point.

_I'm sure she can come up with that and DUCK!_

I hit the deck as a hail of fire came over my head. Geez, that was CLOSE!

_You can thank me later. For now, take this guy out._

You got it. Swap to Sniper Rifle and begin firing. It's like playing whack-a-mole but I'm the mole with a sniper rifle and the guy with the hammer just has a shit ton of bullets.

Wait, if I can close the distance, then he won't be able to shoot me as much, because I don't see any CQC, plus his movements are pretty slow, so I should be able to dodge.

I sprinted at him, ducking from cover to cover area as I shortened the distance between us.

Just about there just have to stab him out with-

Oh shit rockets.

_**BOOM BOOM BOOM!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAgggggggggggghh hhh!" I flew back and crashed into the showers, water spraying everywhere. Gah… that stung…

And man he knocked the wind out of me as well… gotta, catch my breath…

I heard guns shooting before I let myself collapse onto the floor. Ack! E… are you alright?

_I'm fine… you… should be concerned with yourself._

What does that- Oh shit…

Nero picked me up and threw me aside, so I flew through several more lockers, taking multiple hits. Fuck, IS shields are critically low! And he's way too fast for me to counterattack! I shouldn't have trusted just calculation and all that!

Ugh… AAAHHHHH! Nero tossed me again, and I slid across the floor.

"Lech!" I started coughing up blood.

_R-removing helmet!_

Isn't there Absolute Barrier?!

_You might not actually take damage, but your body will feel the pain and react._

Fuck, I guess AB isn't perfect… Wait… I'm right next to the computer…

I pulled myself up and removed the chip after getting E into it.

"E… please find a way to disable him…" I gave a silent prayer as I plugged the chip in, "Guh…"

"**Hm. Now you will know death."**

My life flashed before me as the Hurricane Bolters were pointed at my face.

All I see is death, destruction, desecration, and doom.

Which is when I started laughing.

"**What is so funny?"**

"You, an AI, would think you know what death is?" I started laughing so hard I saw him apply force to keep me still, "I have gone to the abyss of death itself and returned."

"**And why would you say that?"**

"Trust me, would you really want to know the deepest secrets of the human mind? Do you want to know how it is to slowly be killed from the inside out?"

"**Are you mocking me?! I know more than your pathetic mind could ever know!"**

"Are you so sure?" Come on E.

"_Task complete."_

"**What? What task?!"**

"This is why I'm going to win."

"**And WHAT is that reason?"**

"Because you, my friend, are quite easy to stall. E, do it!"

"_Your way of controlling the IS is interesting. Leave the source and important parts of you in here and project the rest into the IS with a stable bond. But taking out the source part of you should do that trick."_

"**No… NO!"**

"Send me a postcard from whatever hell they put homicidal AI in." I said coldly as the grip around me loosened and I fell to the ground. FUCK, that hurt… Just gotta… retrieve E… good… I forced myself to sit up against some debris as the girl came back from her unconscious state.

"Where… am I?"

"Safe… Nero… gone," I forced out. Damn, it hurts to breath… "You'll be fine… what's… your name?"

"Rei… Rei Aragaki…" I noticed she had light green eyes as she stared at me, "You…"

"I'm Kira… agh, Orthun… Kira Orthun…" E, comms please…

_Got it._

The helmet came back on me and I started talking to the team, _"Everyone, I've explored the building down here. It's fine… Everyone finish up what you're doing and get out…"_

"_Yessir!" _four voices replied. I got up shakily, having E summon out my Sniper Rifle to use almost like a crutch, even if it is really impractical.

"Wh-what are you going to do with me?" Rei asked.

"Let's get you home." I started walking towards the exit, "You might be kept for questioning just to see how you've worked with these people and all that, but I don't think they'll jail you for it. Didn't the AI take control of you anyways?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then it isn't your fault… Come on… agh, let's get going…"

* * *

"Leader!" Mickey helped me up as I fell as we reached the Pelican, "Whoa, who's the girl?"

"Rei… she's… an IS Pilot they forced, her to pilot…" I coughed, but no blood this time, "Let's… get out of here…" Staggering to the cockpit, I took the chip out and plugged E into the system, "Everyone on?"

"Yeah… All civvies here and accounted for." Shinjiro nodded as he helped Rei in, "Close the hatch."

"_Alright thank you for flying with Spartan Airlines, now it's time to get the fuck outta here!" _E said as the Pelican took off.

"Kira, here." Romeo opened a hatch and fished inside, pulling out a canister, "Biofoam. It'll help patch you up. Here…"

"FUCK!" I snarled as he used it on me, "It's like ten thousand fire ants biting all over!"

"Relax… and… done."

"_Damn! We got hostiles coming up from behind us!" _E shouted over the intercom.

"Damn… I'm in no condition to fight…"

"How many are there?!"

"_There's pretty much a fleet of planes or whatever the hell the terminology is!"_

"I… I can do it."

"What?! Rei…"

"I can do this…" she closed her eyes, "Dakka Dynames… help me."

A bright flash of light… and then Rei had her IS on, "Please open the hatch."

"E, you heard the lady!"

"_Roger that. Opening…"_

"Locking onto targets," WHOA THAT IS A LOT OF TARGETS! "Done… Hurricane Bolters… targets locked. Opening fire."

_DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA_

"HOLY SHIT!" Shinjiro screamed over the mass amounts of dakka, "I WANT THAT WEAPON!"

"IT'S SO LOUD!" Mickey yelled as he tried to calm down some of the guys, "GEEZ!"

"T-there's too many…" Rei broke down after she stopped shooting and sobbed, "I… I let you all down…"

"It's fine," I limped over and patted her on the back, "You're not useless."

"_Um… hey that executable file opened up. Closing the hatch…"_

"Alright, time to see what it does-"

"_Er, entering… SlipSpace?"_

A blink later we were in and then out… and why don't I see anyone else? Why is only Rei with me in the cockpit all of a sudden and…

"_This… is what Tabane added? Geez. Just look at this hologram."_

We… are piloting a modified AC-220 Gunship, also known as a Vulture.

And by modified, I mean several things.

One, it has six Hurricane Bolters.

Two, there is a MAC Cannon on top that can be rotated.

Three, there are two undersided missile launchers that are also rotatable.

We are armed to the FREAKING TEETH!

"_Don't worry about to civvies, they're actually safe right now." _E brought up the hologram and highlighted a back part, _"They're there, safe. Anyways, you have piloting controls with me, Shinjiro's at the Hurricane Bolter station, Romeo's at the MAC Cannon, Xavier at the missiles, and Mickey's at the two standard guns it normally has."_

Awesome. I think everyone knows what to do… E, make us face the planes and whatnot.

_Doing so._

"_Everyone…" _I paused for full dramatic effect as I looked straight at the enemy, _"This is one thing I have always wanted to say. FIRE! ALL! WEAPONS!"_

"_OOH-RAH!" _came a loud chorus as the thundering sound of Dakka and explosions filled the air. I watched as each plane, helicopter, and whatnot (No ISes though) were all shot down, spiraling as they burned.

"_Detecting a large airship! It's… twice the size of us! They're all retreating towards it! And now it's facing us!"_

"_Don't worry, I have this covered. There's apparently some sort of 'Ubercharge' on the MAC Cannon."_

"_Gee, I wonder that does," _Shinjiro had sarcasm dripping the whole time.

"_No need for sarcasm Shinjiro. Anyways, here we go! Activating Ubercharge!"_

"_Whoa! The energy readings are off the scales!" _

"_There's just one good line for this… I'MMA FIRING MAH LAZAH, BITCHES!" _Romeo yelled with excitement as the round fired, tearing a huge hole in the bridge of the gunship… and going all the way through the engines. Why not?

"_Damn, though there's a long cool down, since there's so much energy used there it takes some time to use just the standard MAC Cannon again." _Romeo sighed, _"But I think we beat their gunship or at least disabled it."_

"_Yeah… alright then everyone… let's head home."_

"_Alright, I'll just restore us to our normal Pelican mode for reduced travel time then…"_

I think… I'll just go rest… now…

* * *

I woke up on a bed with beeping machines on my left.

"Kikun…" Tabane hugged me. She probably was sitting next to me, "You had me worried…"

"Tabane… Can't… breath…" I forced out, taking a huge breath of air as she let go, "Is everyone else alright?"

"Why do you always have to ask that?" she sobbed into my chest, "You nearly died!"

"Those who kill… should be prepared to be killed…" I choked out.

"Don't say that!"

"It's true."

"But still!" she hugged me again, "I don't want to lose any of you… I brought you all into this because I thought you'd like to help but I knew the dangers and…"

"Tabane, shush." I looked at her in the eyes, "I know the risks and I took them. You… should have faith. Injuries heal, after all."

"But…"

"Where are Rei and the others?"

"E is taking everyone back home, Rei is currently going to be seeing a psychologist like the boys you rescued, and she'll probably go to the Academy for social contact afterwards."

"Good…" I stretched my arms, "So…"

"Um… there's something I'd like to talk to you about…" Tabane tapped her fingers nervously, "We could go to the town near the IS Academy… I have a forward base we could teleport to."

"Alright then," I got out of the bed, "Let me change and then we'll get going."

* * *

My clothes consisted of a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black blazer, and a fedora.

The town was pretty lively, since some fair from America had stopped by on some world tour and whatnot.

"So…" I paid for our two lemonades, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I… just wanted to know how you felt… going on a mission again."

"Well," I took a sip of- HOLY SHIT THIS LEMONADE IS AMAZING! Oh, right… "It felt natural I guess. Back in the saddle of firing a gun and whatnot."

"No guilt felt?" she asked with concern.

"I don't feel guilt for when I kill evil things."

"…I see…"

"Don't feel bad for me though. In fact, thanks for letting me do this sort of thing. It feels good to make a difference in the world."

"Okay… Oh! They have a ring toss for goldfish!" she suddenly perked up. Status quo maintained, I see.

"Do you want me to get one for you?"

"No! I've got it handled!" she pulled out her own wallet, "Just sit down and I'll be right back."

I found a seat next to some guy with blue hair who was drinking a Pepsi, "This seat taken?"

"No sir," he chuckled. He pointed at Tabane, "She your girl? You're a lucky one. Most fellas get dragged around in a fair like this."

"Nope," I sat down, "Just friends. You waiting on a woman?"

"Of course." he pointed next to Tabane, "She's a nice one, not like many of the stuck ups these days. Met her on the beach."

"Lemme guess," I pondered for a second, "Some girls were harassing some guy and she stood up for him?"

"Nailed it in one." he laughed, then took another sip.

"And that's the day you knew she was gonna be the one to be with?" I noted a ring on his finger, "So how was proposing?"

"Scary day. Hell, I've faced tanks less scary than that prospect." he shook his head.

"But you don't regret anything, huh?"

"Of course not. So, you know what they call you?"

"You know who I am?" I arched an eyebrow.

"What man wouldn't recognize Kira Orthun?"

"I guess so. So, what do they call me then?"

"You ever watch Code Geass?" I nodded, "I guess I won't have to tell you why they call you Zero."

"The man who creates and destroys world? Hm, I wouldn't say I destroy worlds and create them. More like I change them."

"Did Zero really destroy the world though?"

"I guess so." I shrugged, "It fits at the very least."

"Hey, you better get going," he gestured, "Your friend's coming back."

I saw Tabane looking both a mix of happy and sad. Wonder what could've happened?

"Thanks… hey, it was nice talking to you… Uh…"

"Just call me Minato," he laughed, but then pointed at Tabane, "I can see you two have a special bond though. Make sure not to break it. Bonds are the true power of people, after all."

He is right actually… "I'll remember that. You take care."

"I say the same to you." he nodded as I walked away.

For some reason I think some glass just broke. Nah, I'm just hearing things.

"So… what's up? You look bittersweet."

"I won… but," she gestured over to a young boy, "That boy didn't win one… so I gave my prize to him."

"I see… That's nice though. And it may make a difference later on in life."

"What makes you say that?"

"There's a quote that goes like this. In one hundred years, it won't matter how much money your bank account had, the car you drove, the type of house you lived in, or how much money you made. But what makes your life count is how you may have made a difference in the life of a child." I grinned as the small child showed what was probably his father the goldfish.

"How would I have changed his life?"

"I don't know, but maybe we'll find out." I said as he came over with his father.

"Excuse me miss?" the young voice of the boy asked.

"Yes?" Tabane put on a smile as she kneeled down to look the boy in the eyes.

"Thank you for the goldfish!" he grinned, "Mommy would never let dad buy one because she said it was a… 'waste of money'? Was that right dad?"

Another victim of female favoritism and how families where the wife isn't in charge are frowned upon… even nice girls are corrupted by what society expects of them.

"Eherm!" he coughed, "I too, would like to thank you." he looked at me, "My God, Kira Orthun-"

I put a hand up to stop him, "Please don't say anything about me. I don't like publicity. And before you ask, we are just friends."

"Of course," he nodded, "I'd just like to thank you for all you've done."

Did I mention I did a LOT of talks during the summer and protests as well for the side of man? Yeah, that's probably what he's talking about. Those are why I'm considered the 'Cynical Bastard Hero of Man'.

"It's nothing. I'm just doing what my heart and mind tell me is right. I would advise you to do the same. Sometimes, taking the consequences is better than avoiding them. As the phrase goes, 'Just break the rule and you'll see the truth'."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. Watch it, it'll help you." I reached up and patted his shoulder, "Anyways, it's getting late. Wouldn't want junior to be tired in school and miss out on a piece of information that could help him change the world, right?"

"Right… come on, son, let's go home."

"Okay dad!" the boy smiled as he was helped up onto his dad's shoulders by Tabane, "Thanks again!"

"Thank you." the father grinned as he walked away, "For everything."

"I think that went well," Tabane had a big smile on her face, "I feel… fuzzy inside."

"That's how it is to help others, I guess," I shrugged, "So… do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel they've got here?"

"Okay!" she quickly wrapped her arm around mine. Is that a blush on her face, "A-a real gentleman would escort a lady, right?"

"Er…"

"Well, that's what one of the women there was talking to me about. Her husband, Minato, was always like that to her," she giggled, "She said I should try it with you."

"…"

"Ehehe, is someone embarrassed?"

"No, it's funny, since I was talking to this Minato guy actually."

"Wow, that's a coincidence," she said as we started walking to the Ferris Wheel.

"I guess." I shrugged, "Minato seemed like a nice guy."

"His wife definitely agreed with that… what was her name? Aigis?"

"Well, we're here…" You know, thinking about all that talk about differences, I just thought of something interesting. What if I hadn't actually come here? Hell, Tabane would be a smiling wreck that might have undiagnosed possible depression (Hell, she does have those really sad moments but smiles all the time), Ichika wouldn't have found his own strength and wouldn't until it was too late, making him some sort of heartbroken badass or mad berserker in combat, Houki would keep repressing her thoughts about Ichika until it was too late such as him nearly dying or actually ending up dead, Cecilia would be extremely stuck up and all that, and who knows about Rei?

As we stepped into the Ferris Wheel cab, I said, "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"I… just realized how much has happened not just to me, and it might be selfish to say this, other people as well since you, you know what."

"Oh…"

"So, I just wanted to say thank you."

"Mkay!" she smiled as it started moving. We both looked out the window, "So, what do you see out there? I see a beautiful world."

"I see a world waiting to be changed. And that's the only thing I ever want to see outside a window."

"You have an interesting way of thinking about things."

"I've been told that a l- whoa!" as we reached the peak of the ride, it was shaken violently.

"What happened?"

"It apparently stopped." I tried to listen to what was going on outside. The people there are saying something about… the electronics messing up… everything? YES, of FUCKING course, I am stuck at the top of a ferris wheel, which is seen as a romantic point, with a rather attractive older woman! E is going to have a field day with this if she finds out! WHY ME?!

"HEY! DON'T WORRY UP THERE! WE'LL HAVE YOU DOWN IN A FEW HOURS!"

A few hours?! I don't think this'll take that long. And damn it's late…

"Uwaaaah!" Tabane yawned, then shivered, "It's cold…"

I took off my blazer and handed it to her, "I've slept in worse. Don't worry about me."

"Um… okay... Oh, I have something else to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"What color would look good next to silver or white?"

"Is this for Houki's IS?"

"How did you-"

"Ichika has a white silverish IS and Houki has feelings for him. I simply put the pieces together. By the way, a good color is red. Maybe some black as a secondary color, I'm not really sure. So why the sudden interest?"

"I thought maybe she'd be more accepting of me if I gave her something..."

"Well, why not say sorry first?"

"Hm?"

"I can tell that both of you want to reconcile. Houki hides it pretty well, but the signs were there... They're just really deeply hidden that most people would actually think she hated you. The only thing is... you're both afraid of getting hurt. You felt hurt when Houki probably decided not to speak to you again and she felt hurt when you sorta just ripped her away from Ichika and all that. Hedgehog's Dilemma. People want to be cared and loved for but are afraid of getting hurt. Sometimes, you just have to reach out."

"I see..." she paused, then yawned, "I think... I'm going to go to sleep now..."

She fell over and was instantly in a deep sleep. You know, I think I'll head to sleep as well...

* * *

I woke up to something brushing up against me.

Is it… Tabane? Geez she hugs really tightly.

"Don't… go… Don't… leave me…" she mumbled in her sleep, "I'm… sorry… Houki-chan…"

She has nightmares about Houki leaving her? Damn, this is a lot worse than I thought... I mean, I just thought they'd be on the whole sibling rivalry/irritation level but this is... different. A sibling who wants to care and a sibling who has convinced herself she just wants the care out of her life. This is going to be very tricky to reconcile them. It's going to take a lot more than a gift, even if it is a personal IS to fix their relationship.

Hell, the least I'm thinking of is that Tabane has to save Houki's life without an IS. But-

A bit of light leaked into cab. Sun's starting to rise, huh?

I took off my fedora and carefully laid in on her face, blocking light from entering as she kept on sleeping. What was that song that helped me get to sleep? Right…

"Ima, watashi no… negaigoto ga. Kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii. Kono, senaka ni toru no you ni…"

The song is Give Me Wings, by the way, from Evangelion. I always felt at easy listening to that song…

I think… I'll go back… to sleep…

* * *

**HooRAY for Tabane/Kira shipping!**

**Anyways, I'm working on the Halloween Special for next chapter, so don't expect an update unless I finish that THEN write another chapter, since I'll be working on my other fics as well.**

**So, if you liked this chapter, please write a review, favorite, follow, and all that! Check out my other stories as well if you feel like it.**

**Oh, and just so you know, I'm not going to go into anymore detail about that dream Kira had.**

**Kira: I HATE you SO much.**

**Hey, it's fun. So, for all of you who are wondering… use your imagination. :D**

**Kira: (face palm)**

**Well, time for the usual rundown of events!**

**First we have Kira meeting The Team. Mickey, Romeo, and Shinjiro we already knew. New addition of Xavier, whose full story (along with everyone else's) will be revealed later on.**

**So, now we have Wolf Team! Everyone has their MJOLNIR suits, the male counterpart to the IS. Whether or not it is male only has yet to be said. But the first stage was Kira: IS/MJOLNIR mix (Haha, no.) in taking the first steps towards the SPARTAN-IIs, which is what most of Wolf Team has. Unfortunately they lose the Equalizer technology, IS Shields, and Absolute Barrier, but it isn't just for anyone to be trained into using. The SPARTAN-IIs are supposed to increase the abilities of a good soldier.**

**Their first mission already! It's a good start, and they rescue the guys.**

**Kira then explores on his own, and finds Rei.**

**He then gets curbstomped by Nero controlling Dakka Dynames. I had it that way to show that Kira is actually _very weak. _The fact he is able to compute and analyze his opponent because he has time to do so is what makes him strong. Because he had minimal time to prepare against Nero, he got really owned in that battle. I mean, look at the fight between him and Cecilia vs. him and Nero. With Cecilia he had time to prepare, time to plan, time to strategize. Nero, he had time to RUN.**

**Then we have the whole run away sequence, complete with MOAR DAKKA.**

**And yes, they DID just get a Vulture ship that has 6 Hurricane Bolters.**

**The whole part after that is mostly Tabane and Kira shipping, but we also have an alternative look at Tabane. See, I thought about it once: What if the whole craziness and energetic part of her _was just a mask? _What if the real Tabane was actually more borderline depressed?**

**Then we end with a rather heartwarming moment showing Kira's (extremely) inner softy. And yes, he did just lullaby Tabane to sleep.**

**Anyways, I'm going to be crazy and take on doing 4 fics at a time! So yeah, it's this one, two of my other fics (read them if you'd like to), and then another fic that I'll be posting a little snippet of it right here! It's another meld/crossover, just so you know. Guess what it's crossed with!**

* * *

I flicked my right wrist and a chainsword appeared in my hand. Putting the tip in the ground, I drew a circle.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Cecilia screamed.

"Patience." I smirked, finishing the circle. It was roughly ten feet in diameter, "Do you see this circle here?"

"No... OF COURSE I SEE IT!"

"Good. I thought you'd gone blind there for a second." I cleared my throat, "Alcott-san, I will defeat you without stepping fully outside the bounds of this circle."

"Are you so confident in yourself?! That will be changed soon."

"Perhaps it is _your_ confidence that will be changed," I got into a battle stance as the helmet for my Power Armor-esque IS appeared.

"WHY YOU!" she took a shot at me, but I simply blocked it with the chainsword.

"Please, I thought you'd do better than that. After all, you said you were a representative pilot. I thought they'd know better than just to shoot the enemy head on."

_"Ichika..." _Houki's voice came through on the HUD, _"Are you sure it is a wise idea to annoy her?"_

"An annoyed enemy is one that will mess up in their rage." I rested the sword on my shoulder, "Is that it? Is that your entire strategy?"

"Take this!" she unleashed four small drones that all came at me, shooting rapid fire.

"Hmph." I spun the chainsword at amazing speeds, enough that each shot simply was blocked by the chainsword, "Is that all your puny guns can do?"

"How dare you insult the weaponry of Blue Tears! This, for your information, is a Starlight Mark III! It is one of the highest quality sniper rifles there is!"

"But it's not like a high damage weapon will do you any good if you can't hit your enemy. But what if I show you a weapon that has both rapid fire and high damage?" I put the chainsword on my back and the familiar shape of a weapon known as a Bolter appeared in my hands, ready to go, "Two words, Alcott Cecilia. More dakka."


	5. Early Halloween Special!

**Alright, it's time for the Halloween SPECIAL! Released early because of all the support from you guys on the Warhammer fic!**

**Kira: Why. Why must you do this to me?**

**Because I find it entertaining. Well, as usual I don't own anything but original content.**

**Yeah, I didn't have a lot of fun writing this chapter because the lines just felt kinda short and choppy, but eh.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

FUCK! My ears! Geez E, why you gotta be so loud?

_I find it to be fun. Anyways, what are you going to do to scare the living shit out of everyone today?_

I'm glad you asked. Let's see, I've got fake spiders and bats for Cecilia and then fake blood and zombie stuff for Ichika. Good thing no one ever watches any horror movies around here, because that would just ruin everything.

_What about Houki?_

She'll just whack me upside the head if I try… Actually, I just came up with a plan. And as for Chifuyu…

_Don't tell me…_

I'm going to be nice to her just for today. That's SURE to at least unsettle her in the least bit. Plus it'll be pretty funny the next day when I'm back to my rude, crude self.

_I can not WAIT to see her reaction._

Well, let's get to the others first. Now where is my Dracula costume I had lying around…

* * *

"_Vevilia…" _I had E mess with the voice controls to have an accent so I don't have to fake it myself. I hope I'm getting the accent right, _"Vevilia…"_

"Hm… who is… AAAHHHH!" she shrieked as she saw me hanging upside down. Cue the falling plastic spiders and bats on strings, "W-who are…"

"_I vant to suck vour blood!" _Ahhhh, how much I love that line.

"K-kira! H-help me!" Wait, she'd call for me even though I stay a rather medium distance away. Guess I gained her trust. Though it's kinda… creepy that she'd call for me first.

"_Ve vas the first to vie." _I smirked, landing on the floor gracefully, _"Vow… I have a few parting vords vor you…"_

"A-and those are…?" her eyes widened as I slowly walked up to her, fear shining in them despite the fact it was dark in the room.

"Happy friggin' Halloween!" I yelled, disabling the voice modifier. I got a pillow to the face, "Geez!"

"Y-you scared me so much like that!" she crossed her arms and turned away, blushing, "H-how dare you do so!" Geez, someone's still in their prideful stages. I thought our match had at least humbled you a bit.

"Oh come on, Halloween is about scaring your pals all in good fun. Now, I have an awesome prank we could play on Ichika." I had an evil smile on my face as I thought about my plot.

* * *

"A-are you sure about this?" she asked as I helped her don the zombie costume.

"Yeah, it'll be more convincing if I'm the one screaming for some help." I smirked as I got into to position, "On my mark."

"Okay…" she nodded, getting ready.

I banged on Ichika's door, "ICHIKA! HELP!"

"W-what's going on?!"

"CECILIA- OH GOD!" I gave the mark for her to jump on me as he opened the door. Wow, she seems really into this.

"K-kira?!" his eyes went wide as the fake blood started oozing out of my torso and neck.

"S-save… yourself… from her…" I weakly gestured at Cecilia who was still nomming off my ribcage, "She… is distracted… run…" I closed my eyes and pretended to die.

I heard a body slump onto the ground. Holy shit, did we make him faint?

_I believe so._

Note to self: Get Ichika Left For Dead and Left For Dead 2 for Christmas. He needs to learn how to deal with the inevitable zombie apocalypse. Besides, you can't be a man if you don't know how to deal with zombies!

I woke him up in about thirty seconds with an electric shock courtesy of E, "So, where's Houki?"

"She went out to practice early. She'll be here in…" Ichika looked at his watch, "Fifteen minutes."

"Then we have enough time for this awesome prank." an evil smile found its way onto my face.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open, "Ichika? I'm back…"

Of course, we had sealed off all light in the room.

"Ichika, wake up!" Houki yelled, "Ugh…" she turned on the lights…

Which of course, revealed a (fake) battered and bruised Ichika.

"I-ichika! What happened?!" she closed the door, and I slipped out of the vents and quickly put the hologram of the alien thing from SCP Containment in front of the door. I then got back into the vents and in position.

"T-they… came… Cecilia… tried to help…" he pointed to Cecilia who was in a cocoon (retextured bubble wrap), "But... they got her already..."

"W-where's Kira?!"

When she asked that, I dropped out of the vents, with fake injuries.

"Too… powerful…" I groaned, "Houki… the only way to avoid them… there is no way to defeat them… you must keep eye contact at all times… don't blink, don't look… away…" I closed my eyes waited until I heard a door open, "Keep calm and don't… blink…"

"AAHHHHHHHH WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Houki screamed. FUCK FUCK FUCK MY EARDRUMS! Damn, Houki really can scream. She'd make a good actor in a horror film.

This was when we all started laughing, of course.

"W-what?! What's going on… YOU TRICKED ME!" she pointed a kendo stick in my face.

"G-guilty… as… ch-charged…" I choked out in the laughter, "Oh shit… that scream, even if it did hurt my ears, priceless…" I fell off the bed onto the floor as I continued laughing. Wiping a tear from my eye I looked at her, "I'm so dead, right?"

"Because this was a good prank…" I get a headstart?! "You die NOW."

* * *

Early morning jogs are fun. Especially when chased by crazy people with weapons.

_Oh… apparently the Doctor is calling me for something… You don't mind if you send me through the computer networks to her, right?_

I won't be able to use the IS' full functions then, right?

_Yeah. But you'll still be able to summon it and stuff, it'll just be a regular MJOLNIR suit. But unfortunately you won't have weapons whenever you want._

Got it. Well, I'll just get you plugged into the system and away you go.

I wonder what Tabane could be calling her for…

* * *

I sat down and started reading again. Huh, I'm actually early for class. That's odd, I'm never really early for class.

It wasn't long before the bell rang though. Ichika looked a bit flustered when he came in as well. Guess he got a rather large chewing out from Houki.

And is it just me or are the lecherous looks from the girls more intense than usual…? Ah, it's just my imagination. It's Halloween, and I'm getting paranoid. I mean, it's not like it's Valentine's Day, right? Check my watch… yep, Halloween.

The air seemed to cool down as Orimura-sensei entered the room. Unfortunately I forgot my hot chocolate.

"Good morning Orimura-sensei." I put on a smile, "I trust you've been well?"

Why isn't she freaking out? Well, I have just started… I guess I'll keep going and-

My thoughts were interrupted as she walked over to me, cupped my face, and started Frenching me.

As I broke it and leapt away, I screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK?! I KNOW IT'S HALLOWEEN AND YOU'RE TRYING TO SCARE ME, BUT THERE IS SUCH A THING AS GOING TOO FAR!"

"So how far would you go with me then?" she asked in a damningly seductive voice- NO KIRA DON'T FALL FOR IT! Wait, what the hell is going on?!

"Ichika, get the hell out of here and… shit." he was already being piled on by girls.

"Save yourself! I can… hold them off a bit! COME AT ME!" he screamed as he punched his way out, activating his IS, only to be tackled again, "Get going!"

"I'm sorry… Later, buddy…"

"Just go!" he yelled as I ran out the door, "COME AND GET IT!"

As I ran, a million thoughts ran through my head. What is going on, why did Chifuyu kiss me, why are all the girls suddenly filled with lust, how is she so good at Frenching- NO! Ugh, keep your thoughts right! Okay, how am I going to get out of here? They've probably sealed the gates… Wait, Mickey and Romeo said they'd be visiting today because they wanted to test my driving skills. I gotta find them.

More thoughts kept running on and on in my head. Where to find them? Damn Chifuyu is a good kisser. Where's a weapon? Wait what was that last one? How to get back to my room? Geez she's really seductive when she tries. How much ammo do I have? Wait did I just think that? How long will my kukris last? I wonder what's underneath all that- wait what? Where can I get additional weapons? You know I never noticed her- what am I thinking?! Are there any ammo points anywhere around here? Why is Chifuyu dressed in a swimsuit-

Wait what?

Okay, run back and around the corner. Analyze situation.

Damn, E isn't here. Oh well. Let's go over this…

Chifuyu is in a very revealing swimsuit that doesn't' leave much to the imagination outside my room, and in my panic I must've taken more time to get here.

I need to get in there since it has my weapons, specifically my kurkis and Strike One.

_**~Now I face out, I hold out, I reach out to the truth of my life~**_

"Damnit Romeo what is it?!" Hurry, hurry! Before she comes over here and traps me!

"_Why the fuck- Mickey hold them off! Are all these girls lusting after us?!"_

"I have no idea. I need to get into my room right now but there's too many of them in front of there." Yeah, one too many Chifuyus.

"_Ventilation shafts."_

"Damn, and I just used those earlier! Why didn't I think of that? Thanks. Anyways, I'll contact you once I retrieve my weapons."

"_Roger that. Wolf 3 out."_

I shut the phone just in time to hear footsteps.

"Kira…" Damnit Chifuyu stop talking like that… multitool, where are you… screwdriver, okay, okay… progress… AND IN! Yes, just duck in here… close vent behind me, and let's get to my room.

I have never been so nervous in my lifetime. Okay, I need to hurry.

Huh, Cecilia's in my room and she looks nervous. Good, she wasn't affected then.

I dropped through the vents into my room then went for my handgun and knife. Good, all set and ready to-

My thoughts were interrupted as a pair of hands snaked around my waist, "Kira-kun… you've kept me waiting."

Fuck me. Fuck my life.

Natural instincts kicked in as I elbowed her stomach and then brought my foot up behind me and kicked her in the groin.

Activate MJOLNIR suit!

Alright, HUD Interface is ready to go, let's get the fuck outta here.

"_This is Wolf Leader, anyone copy?" _I asked as I broke the door to my room, then took the pieces and threw them at Chifuyu.

"_This is Wolf 3. Wolf 2 and I copy. Where to meet up?"_

"_Just make your way towards the weapons depot at the Security area. They're bound to have weapons there."_

"_Roger that. Meet you there Leader."_

"KIRA!" I turned around and saw Cecilia dive at me. I dodged then grabbed her wrist and flung her at Chifuyu, who didn't dodge.

Gotta keep running…

Wait… I gotta make one pit stop.

I ran back to the classroom and found the giant pile of girls on him.

"GET OFF MY FRIEND!" I began shooting and knifing crazily. They were all gone in a matter of seconds.

"Ha… Ha…" Ichika breathed deeply, "Kira… thanks… but you didn't have to do it… I was doomed anyways…"

"What… what happened to you man…?"

"Fangirls." he whispered, "They'll try to do it with you too… get out of here… my mind can't take much more… once it processes everything they've done it will self terminate… Goodbye… Kira…" he took his… last… breath…

"No… no… NO!" I screamed, "DAMNIT WHY!"

"There he is!" I heard a lot of voices yell.

They poured in… surrounding me.

I took a deep breath, "NO FEAR! NO PITY! NO REMORSE!" Charging forward with my fist and knife, I started my bloody rampage, "I'LL CRUSH AND CRUSH YOU UNTIL NOTHING MORE REMAINS! FOR MY BROTHER AND FRIEND I SHALL AVENGE UNTIL THERE CAN BE NO MORE AVENGING!"

With no regret in my heart I hacked and stabbed everything in my path, punched and threw those who had… done something that would cause his own mind to self terminate.

Just what the fuck did they do?

"Hey."

"Hm?" I spun around and brought my knife to the head of the owner of the voice, "Oh, it's you."

"I thought I heard a certain someone angry again." Romeo passed me an shotgun and M6E pistol, "We've scavenged some weapons Tabane left here for backup incase yours were broken. Mickey's got the Assault Rifle and SMG. I've got the BR and Snippy. That fine with you?"

"Yeah." I lifted the shotgun and put it over my back, "Only armor ability I have was the last used, so I'm still running with Active Camo. I've also the Deployable Cover if we need it."

"Cool. Let's go."

"Question is," Mickey interrupted, "Is where the fuck to go."

"First thing's first. We get the hell out of here. You guys know if Tabane keeps a Pelican nearby?"

"The Helipad's at the bottom of the hill. Problem is that there's no way we'll survive that if we walk." Romeo sighed.

"You guys have a Warthog?" I asked.

"It's in the Vehicle Depot… across the school."

"Then looks like we'll have to fight our way there. Make sure to conserve your ammo." I got to nods in return, "All right Wolf Team, let's get to work!"

* * *

"Ba-zing…" Mickey said as he looked out the window, "Geez, look at the city. Already it's half destroyed. What happened, the zombie freaking apocalypse?"

"Who the hell knows," I shrugged, "All we know is that we're in the middle of this mess."

"Let's get out of here," Romeo put us back on track, "We can worry about this later."

"Indeed," I nodded, "Come on, let's-"

_BOOM!_

Three doors flew off their hinges, and lots, by which I mean at least fifty in total, seething girls with crazed lust in their eyes and several things I would rather not talk about in their hands, filled the hallway.

"You know, I've always wanted to be in a zombie apocalypse," Mickey told us nonchalantly, "But I never thought it would be like this."

"You said it. Now, there's but one thing to do," I took a huge breath before running in, "LEEEEEEERRRROOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY YYYYY JEEEEEENNNNNKKKKKKKIIIIIIINN NNNNNNSSSSSSSS!"

"Didn't Shinjiro already make that reference last time?!" Romeo asked as we opened fire.

"Don't," Duck underneath a glomp, "Really," Smash one's face in with the shotgun, "Care! EAT MY BOOMSTICK!" I fired my shotgun again, hitting multiple targets.

"You do realize what that could mean."

"Shut up, Mickey." I growled, "Cover me, reloading!"

"Got it!" he yelled, spraying SMG fire at the girls who kept on coming.

We pressed on, inch by inch, making our way to an intersection.

"Just down this corridor!" Romeo shouted over the gunfire, pointing down the eastward hallway, "This way!"

**[Music: High School Of The Dead Opening (Full) [You all knew this was coming]]**

_Yureta genjitsukan nakushita mama de_

_Gareku no you ni tsumi Casanare kono kanshou was doko e yuku_

We sprinted down the hallway, ignoring all the doors, walls, and all that being broken behind us, all in a last ditch attempt to get to the only way out of here. After all, we'd run out of ammo and get tired sooner or later.

_Tsubueta kibou kakae akai ame wo harai hashitta muchuu ni_

_Kuzureta kanjou no hate ni _

Mickey ran faster than us, jumped, slid across the back of a teacher, then spun around, punched her in the gut, then in the face, knocking her out as he kept on running.

_Nani wo miru?_

_Nani ga aru?_

_Mada shiranai_

I checked on Romeo who was behind me, and he was shooting his BR while using his sniper rifle as a bat since he had run out of ammo, probably. He nodded to me, as if letting me know he'd be alright.

_Hakanai subete no mirai wa tada muon ni me no mae ni hirogari tsuzuketa_

"Hurry!" Mickey shouted as he ran past the blast doors first and hit something that started to close them.

Romeo and I barely slid in.

_Kieta hikari to kage saigo no kotoba_

_Nozonda no wa tada ashita dake kono genjitsu wa doko ni aru?_

"Go, go!" Romeo said in a panicked voice as he climbed into the driver's seat, hearing the pounding on the blast doors.

I noted there were already dents in them.

_Tsubueta ima wo mitsume akai ame no naka wo hashitta mayowazu_

"FLOOR IT!" I yelled as I climbed in last into the gunner's seat.

_Kuzureru fuukei wo koete _

**BOOM!**

The Warthog crashed through the blast proof glass covering over the garage entrance outside.

_Nani wo shiru?_

_Nani wo kiku?_

_Mou mienai_

I opened fire we broke through the gates, having helicopters along with foot mobiles after us.

"Here we go!" Romeo yelled as we descended down the hill.

_Hakanai hitotsu no mirai wo tada mugon ni me no mae de erabi tsuzukeyou_

"Tch!" Mickey growled as he ran out of ammo for his SMG, "Comeon…"

_[Interlude]_

Weaving left and right, we kept on going down the hill, trying not to get gunned down or receive a missile to the face as the helicopter numbers doubled, tripled, and all that as I tried my best to shoot them down.

"Jump in three!"

_Kuzureta kanjou no hate ni_

"GO GO GO!" Mickey yelled as he leapt into the pilot's seat and jumpstarted the Pelican's systems.

"KIRA! LET'S GO!" Romeo screamed as it took off slowly, with me still covering them in the Warthog.

"Hold on!" I jumped into the driver's seat and floored it as the Pelican slowly but surely made its was from the ground, going forward.

_Nani wo miru?_

_Nani ga aru?_

_Mada shiranai_

Taking Romeo's sniper rifle he left behind, I jammed it in, forcing the acceleration pedal down.

_Hakanai subete no mirai wa tada muon ni me no mae ni hirogari tsuzuketa_

"JUMP YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE, JUMP!" Romeo screamed as the Pelican started to go faster.

"HYAH!" I yelled, jumping with everything I had-

-Barely catching Romeo's hand as we took off.

"That was too close," Romeo sighed as he took off his helmet, hearing the hatch behind us close.

"Didn't want us to get shot down just after we took off." I explained, "That was too close though, I will agree with that."

"So where to now?" Mickey asked, "I've been checking some radio channels and its either just static or panicked screams. This whole planet just turned into hell."

"When wasn't it?" I chuckled, sitting next to him, "Hopefully Tabane was safe. She was in her labs."

"Yeah," he nodded, "So where in hell do we set down?"

"Somewhere not as painful. So, what weapons do we have here?"

"I'm checking," Romeo's voice called, "Let's see here. We've got a machine gun, sniper rifle, shotgun, pistol, assault rifle… and plenty of ammo."

"No food or water?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no." he sighed, getting into the cockpit with us, "So-"

_**BOOM!**_

"Damn, we've been hit!" Mickey screamed, "I… can hold her up, but barely! But we won't take another hit!"

"Give me the shotgun ammo and the machine gun." I growled, putting the Deployable Cover into the my hands, "I'll distract them. By the way, open the hatch."

"Dude, no!" Mickey protested, "You're not sacrificing yourself! Not when we all just barely got out of there!"

"Then what's the point if we all die?" I snarled, "Look, I can die in peace if I know my two best buds are safe."

"Kira…" Mickey trailed off.

"Romeo," I ripped off my dog tags, "Take good care of them for me, will you?"

"S-sure…" he choked out, "A-are you sure about this…?"

The sound of the hiss of another missile missing us filled the small space.

"Yes." I took the rocket launcher and put it on my back, took the shotgun and placed it on the back of my waist, pistols in their usual spots, kukris still there, and hold the machine gun with my spare hand, "May we meet again."

Two silent nods as the hatch opened.

**[Music: Libera Me From Hell] (To all Gurren Lagann fans, you know what this means)**

_Do the impossible, see the invisible_

_Row, row, fight the power_

_Touch the untouchable, break the unbreakable_

_Row, row, fight the power_

I dived out of the Pelican and activated the Deployable Cover, slowing my descent, readying for battle.

_Power to the peeps, power for the dream_

_Still missing piece scattering, so incomplete_

_We be, the most incredible soldiers from underground_

_See how easy, they all fall down_

Jets whizzed past me, and I opened fire as I fell down to Earth, taking as many as I could with me.

_Digging to the core, to see the light_

_Let's get out of here baby, that's the way to survive_

_Yo, top of the head, I'm on the set_

_Do the impossible, don't you wanna bet?_

"COME AND GET IT!" I roared, still shooting the pilots of the jets and helicopters with my machine gun, watching the Pelican vanish off into the horizon.

_Cause, a lot of things changed, we be waiting in vain_

_If you wanna get by, no pain no gain_

_Wow! Fakers wanna test me again_

_Sorry, my rhyme's gonna snatch your brain, yo_

Rockets flew by me, but I kept on firing, ignoring the explosions and focusing on getting my friends to safety. I took out my rocket launcher and started opening fire back on them with it.

_I'm still starving for the straight up shit_

_We gonna, make it happen with the crazy rap skill_

_Get ready to rumble, now is the time, uh huh_

_If you ain't know, now you know_

_Good luck fellows!_

I looked down through the shield, and saw I was pretty close to the ground at this point. Let's jump-

_Libera me, Domine, de morte aeterna_

_In die illa tremenda, in die illa_

The wind was rushing past me as I fell, still shooting who I could.

_Quando coeli moved sunt terra_

_Dum veneris judicare saeculum per ignem_

_Termens factus sum ego et timeo_

_Dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira_

_**CRASH! **_I hit the ground, but recovered quickly since it wasn't too big of a fall. Discarding the used weapons, I prepped my pistol, rifle, shotgun, and rockets with one last rocket available.

_Second verse dedicates to the real peeps_

_What we got to say is so real thing_

_Cause, revolution ain't never gonna televise_

_Kicking the mad flow, microphone phenotype_

Ground forces are terrible. There's so many of them…

I kept on running, still shooting with my assault rifle, taking as many as I could as I rushed towards a place with high ground, which was a construction site.

_Open your third eye, seeing through the overground_

_I'm about to hit you with the scream from the underground_

_Whole city is covered with the cyber flavor_

_*G* is in your area, one of the toughest enigma_

I ran into the site, then threw away the ammo-less rifle, taking out my shotgun as I slowly advanced the beams and cables, up to the top.

_Dies illa, dies irae,_

_Calamitatis et miseriae_

_Dies illa dies magna_

"Come and get me…" I drew my pistol and began shooting as fast as I could, then shoved those who got a little too close.

_Do the impossible_

_See the invisible_

_Row! Row! Fight the power!_

_Touch the untouchable_

_Break the unbreakable_

_Row! Row! Fight the power_

They just keep coming! I can't hold on… no, I have to though!

_(Et amara valde, et amara valde)_

_What you gonna do is what you wanna do_

_Just, break the rule, then you see the truth_

_This is the theme of *G* coming through baby!_

_Row! Row! Fight the power!_

"SPARTANS-" I readied my rocket launcher and pointed at a huge group.

_**FIGHT THE POWAH!**_

"NEVER DIE!"

_**BOOM!**_

_(Requierm aeternam, dona eis Domine)_

_Do the impossible _

_See the invisible_

_Row! Row! Fight the power!_

_Touch the untouchable_

_Break the unbreakable_

_Row! Row! Fight the power!_

"Ugh!" I took a stab from behind me, shotgun falling from my hands, pistol skittering a few feet away, rocket launcher, useless now, landing at my feet.

_What you gonna do is what you wanna do_

_Just, break the rule, then you see the truth_

_This is the theme of *G* coming through baby!_

_Row! Row! Fight the power!_

"Chifuyu…" I groaned as I turned around to see the figure who had stabbed me… she even had stolen Ichika's Yukihara Type 2...

_(Requierm aeternam, dona eis Requiem)_

_Do the impossible _

_See the invisible_

_Row! Row! Fight the power!_

"You're mine. She had a triumphant grin that became more and more like a predacious smirk every second.

_Touch the untouchable_

_Break the unbreakable_

_Row! Row! Fight the power!_

_What you gonna do is what you wanna do_

_Just, break the rule, then you see the truth_

_This is the theme of *G* coming through baby!_

The pistol. My Strike One pistol… I still have it on me.

_Row! Row! Fight the power!_

_(Et lux perpetua luceat eis)_

_What you gonna do is what you wanna do_

_Just, break the rule, then you see the truth_

_This is the theme of *G* coming through baby!_

_Row! Row! Right the power!_

_(Libera me, Domine)_

_Do the impossible _

_See the invisible_

"It's better to die than be killed." I smirked, pressing the cold metal against my head.

_Row! Row! Fight the power!_

_Row! Row! Fight the power! (fading out, looping)_

**Bang.**

* * *

**And he dies… series end! Sorry guys…**

**Not really.**

* * *

"**Thou art I… and I am thou… From the end of thine life thou summoneth me… I am Thanatos…"**

"Okay, this is bullshit at this point." I growled.

Then the world exploded into a bunch of zeros and ones.

And everything went dark.

When I woke up, I found myself with Romeo and Mickey, all sitting in some pods, with Tabane smiling along with E.

"_I told you it would be fun." _E said with a smug tone.

"That… was all… an illusion?" Mickey groaned as he climbed out of his pod.

"Damn you… virtual reality…" Romeo stumbled out of his, "Note to self, never visit Kira. We can not risk this actually happening in real life."

"Ugh… Guys… help?" I pounded on the glass that held me in the pod, "HELLO?!"

"Oops!" the glass slid away. Tabane had a big smile on her face, "Well, happy early Halloween!"

"What." Came Mickey, Romeo, and mine own voice.

"It's October 30th… at 10:56 PM." Tabane explained, "And I wanted to scare you guys already, so-"

"You threw us into a zombie apocalypse situation. With fan girls instead of zombies. At least make it zombies next time." I groaned, "And now I have to come up with new Halloween scares since I used the in the illusion… and I just came up with one. Tabane, do you have a short distance teleportation device?"

"Um… yes? Why?"

"I just came up with a good Halloween prank."

* * *

E, you know what to do. Use hologram form and… wait, how can you see what's going on then?

_Shut up, it works._

Um, okay…?

_Alright, I'll remain hidden. You got Tabane's device?_

Yeah.

_Suit ready?_

Mhm. Though I don't really remember ever buying a suit.

_It's rigged to the sound device, right?_

Yeah, wires checked and everything.

_Face mask?_

Lemme just get this on… Good. Now, just to mess with the interface since this mask was made for disguising myself but being able to utilize IS interface with it. And… turning recording camera on.

_Initiating audio connection. Task complete. Preparing teleportation usage…_

"Hm? What's this?" I heard Ichika ask while ruffling a bit of paper I left on the ground, "Don't… run?"

Activate teleportation device.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Cecilia screamed while running.

"OH SHIT IT'S SLENDY!" Ichika grabbed Houki and ran after Cecilia.

Yup. Best. Prank. Ever.

"Ichika, I'll take him on!" Houki stopped an pulled out her Kendo stick. She still carries one with her? Well…

I decided to teleport right behind her.

And so she screamed in terror and ran, separating from Ichika.

"Don't make eye contact…" I heard Ichika mumble, "Ah… page…"

I teleported right behind him, and reached out. However, due to my training from hell, Ichika rolled out of the way and sprinted off.

This makes things much more fun.

* * *

"Come out… Kira… where's Kira?" Cecilia whimpered.

Ba-doom. I teleported right in front of her.

"AAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked but I quickly silenced her then removed my mask.

"Happy Halloween." I smirked, "Now, go back to the dorms and don't get seen."

"R-right…" she shakily walked.

Hm, E, is something wrong? My interface is kind of getting fuzzy-

"AAH!" Cecilia screamed again but then she vanished.

E, we have a situation. Suit. On. NOW.

_Got it. Jumpstarting systems. Shotgun ready for use._

Let's go-a Slendy hunting.

"Come at me, you fucking bastard!" I pumped the rack after shooting, "And I'll show you a real ass kicking!"

Static.

I turned around and fired my shotgun, then not bothering to pump it I dove on Slendy and got into a fist fight with it. As it rolled us around and got on top, I head butted him, forcing him back, and giving me a chance to kick myself up and deliver a swift kick to his head. He fell over onto his side and I then pile drived his ass, cackling like a maniac.

"Give up, Slendy!" I growled, punching, but being blocked.

"Just fucking stop it!" an all too familiar voice snarled.

"Chi-chan?" I dodged a kick to my face, "What the hell?"

Hm, must've been that dark if I couldn't really see her face.

"I saw a suspicious figure on grounds and followed him here." she explained, "But then my night time camera started getting static on it, and unfortunately my flashlight has run out of battery power."

"Huh, my camera functions for my IS also started-" I picked up my shotgun, pumped the rack and got into combat position as it went fuzzy again, "Chifuyu… turn off that camera jammer…"

"I don't have a camera jammer."

"Oh shit." I do NOT like what this means. Not one bit at all.

"Whoever is out there, come out! This is not a playground." Chifuyu snarled.

"Okay, if we're dealing with a hoax, they'll come out after hearing you. However, I don't think we're dealing with just any old person here."

"Are you suggesting-"

"That _the _Slendy is here? Yeah. Keep your guard up." I readied my shotgun and threw a pistol to Chifuyu, "Keep it handy." I got a nod in return, "We have to find Cecilia, Ichika, and Houki."

"And why are they out here?"

"Halloween prank." I said a bit sheepishly, "Hey, look, everything sort of just fell into place."

Static.

"Where the hell is he?!" I turned around full 360, but didn't see any signs of him.

"Interference is gone." Chifuyu noted, "Okay, I may be starting to believe in your fable."

"Should've done so a while ago." I shrugged, "Stick together, cover each other's sixes. You never know when-"

BA-DOOM.

"Gotcha!" I fired off a shot, nailed him, then dove on top of him like last time. I dodged his attacks and began beating his head in, but then he teleported away, leaving only a piece of paper with his traditional symbol on it, "Damnit! Chifuyu, eyes up!"

"Firing at target," she said coolly, starting to shoot, "Do you have extra ammunition?"

"Catch," I threw two mags at her, "Make 'em count for now."

"Roger that."

E, start looking for them and direct us there. See if you can also tell them to move to our location. Make sure they also know to keep moving. Staying in one place is a bad thing.

_Got it. I'll keep running a few systems with you while I head out to be able to relay any imminent danger to you._

Thanks. Let's go.

* * *

The open area was pretty scary. You can't see anything because it's pitch black. Flashlights only work for so long ahead, and motion tracker is being irritating.

"One target I don't like," Chifuyu growled.

"Slendy?"

"He's the only target I haven't eliminated."

"No one has." I shrugged, "But hey, maybe we'll get the-"

Static.

We instinctively got into back-to-back position and watched for a good thirty seconds before it subsided.

"Guess he's not exactly fond of attacking ready targets, huh?" I asked, "Let's hurry."

I heard something underneath my feet. Oh, it's the paper I left here… wait, I didn't leave a paper that said "Leave me alone"… Uh… something is seriously wrong here.

"What is it?"

"Paper. I didn't leave it here."

"What does it say?"

"Leave me alone." I showed it to her, "I left a few papers around here, but I never left one like this. Mine were in black ink. These are in red. Plus I didn't make a note with these words on it."

"Interesting…" she mused, "But let's focus on-"

A scream was heard, and we made a break for it, sprinting towards the source.

* * *

"AAAHHHH!" Cecilia's voice screamed. So she made it away last time somehow, "W-what are…"

"Take this motherfucker!" I charged and shot Slendy with the ARC, which send him flying away somewhat, "Eat kukris!" I drew my knife and began combating against his tentacles, "Son of a bitch, I'm not into this crap!"

"K-keep those comments to yourself!" Chifuyu- Holy shit did she just stutter- DODGE TENTACLE TO THE FACE!

"Cecilia, run!"

"I-I can f-" she began.

"Alcott, get out of here. This is a very dangerous enemy above your capabilities."

"Slendy is above _everyone's _capabilities." I shrugged before rolling out of the way of a tentacle, "Get out of here!"

"R-right!"

"Make sure to call me if something goes wrong!" I called out as she ran, "Should we run and find the others or kill this son of a bitch?"

"Kill the bastard first." Chifuyu batted a tentacle aside by pistol whipping it, "Back, whatever you are!"

"Eat lead!" I swapped out for the assault rifle and spray fired, but then he teleported away.

"Damnit! Stop doing that." Chifuyu snarled. Geez, she's really getting into this.

"Let's find the others." I quickly stopped her before she got any more pissed. Because between a pissed Chifuyu and Slenderman, I'm going with Slenderman.

On that note, note to self: Don't make her too pissed or I _will _be fucked over. For life. Scratch that, for all of existence even in the afterlife.

Following the screams of terror, I figured that they must be good runners. Hell, if they've managed to keep away from Slendy this long, they must run fast.

It didn't take too long to find them and redirect them back to the dorms. Now we just have to kill this guy. I _really _wanna be the guy that takes Slendy out.

"Do you hear that?" Chifuyu asked as we walked, "It sounds like static… but a lot more…"

"Yeah…" I turned off my recording camera since it was getting _very _static-y, "It's almost like-"

**BA-DOOM**

"Why are there five Slendies?" I asked, going in the back to back position.

"We should retreat. One was enough."

"The Great Orimura Chifuyu retreats?"

"This foe is obviously supernatural with superhuman capabilities. How else did it survive two of your rail gun shots, three direct sniper rifle shots to the face, several stabs to the heart with your knife-"

"Kurkris."

"Whatever. But either way, we are not dealing with a foe we have the tools to defeat. Therefore, the strategic option is to run away."

_JetPack?_

No… even though it's risky, I've always been wanted to be chased by this guy.

_Really?_

Indeed, "On my mark… MARK!" I broke out into an all out sprint, putting one hundred and seventy thousand-

_Wrong order._

SHUT UP! I am running from like, five Slendies! Anyways, yeah, that much percent effort into running my ass off.

"Jump!" Chifuyu yelled, and I leapt, rolled, and then checked behind me. Oh fuck, is that half of him coming out of the ground?! E, watch for any sudden-

**BA-DOOM**

"Outta the way!" I bulldozed one over, stomped on his head, then continued running. Yes! I see it! The light of the dorms! It's there…

"Fuck!" I heard Chifuyu curse. Geez, her self control is really taken away… then again we are being chased by more than one Slendy. I turned around and saw she had tripped on one of them coming out of the ground.

"Hold on!" I quickly ran to her, kicked one in the stomach, then picked her up bridal style, much to her, and my own, embarrassment.

_I thought you'd want to hold her like-_

Later. Being chased by Slendies right now!

_Fine._

"Cover me," I quickly handed her the assault rifle, "While I make a break for it!"

Even without the camera I heard static sounds everywhere and my Interface was starting to go fuzzy as well. Just… gotta… make it… IN THE DORM! YES! Turn around… oh phew, they're gone… Static's fading.

"Orthun. Put. Me. Down."

"Right…" I carefully set her on her feet, "Well, I'm going to go to sleep. If I even can…"

* * *

Sleep did not come easy that night.

* * *

"But man, that thing was scary… Slenderman… geez," I heard Ichika talking as I slumped into the room, "Whoa Kira, what happened to you?"

As I slouched in my seat, Chifuyu came in looking just as tired. I tried to force a glare but couldn't as Ichika smirked.

I quickly said, "Played too much Slender."

"I can think of something-"

"Sock it…" I groaned, "And let me… sleep…"

I woke up feeling rather refreshed, and decided to take a look outside the open window for some fresh air-

"Son of a bitch he's back," I saw Slendy at the front gates. My sniper rifle appeared in my hands and I opened fire on him, "Stop… teleporting…"

"What are you doing?" Chifuyu asked as she slapped my head.

"I swear I saw _him _out there." I hissed. Maybe I should check if he's close by…

I turned on my mission recording camera.

There was a bit of static. Not much, but enough to telegraph a presence.

"Anyone who has any sort of jamming device, turn it off."

_No electronic pulses or signs of any electronics on at all._

Wait, doesn't-

**BA-DOOM**

Son of a bi-

* * *

**Haha, you are screwed Kira!**

**Kira: I hate you. First, fan girl doom. Then Slenderman?**

**Hey, at least I didn't sic the thing from SCP: Containment on you.**

**Kira:…**

**Well, that's it for the early Halloween Special! Next time, two new characters make their appearance!**

**Oh, and if you've seen Infinite MENT, should I make Laura here like that one?**

**If you haven't seen it... here's one of the discussions between characters:**

**[Taken from Infinite MENT]**

**Cecilia: That's Laura Bodewig (something I don't remember). She hates Ichika because he doesn't love her.**

**Laura: I'll fuck him 'til he loves me!**

**[End]**

**Ha, just imagine Laura like that in this story. Lulzies.**


	6. The Prototype Versus The Yandere

**And now to actually story stuff… again!**

**So… sorry if I haven't touched this story in a while. I wanted to do some other projects and what not.**

**Anyways, I don't own any of this stuff besides Kira/Ocs and original plotline when it deviates from canon-ish!**

**Also, there's something new I'm trying out in this chapter. Explanation at the bottom.**

**Today's chapter: Rin and Rei!**

* * *

"Zzzz…" I closed my eyes and went to sleep, but woke up as soon as my head hit the desk, "Damn…"

"Kira… how much sleep did you get?" Ichika asked as the lesson resumed.

"Two hours." I sighed, "Had… to recalibrate the Interface last nice."

"Orimura! Orthun!" Oh hey Chifuyu… don't bother me… too… tired…

_I told you we shouldn't have done it all at once._

"Yes…" I trailed off.

"Laps. Three each. Around the school. IS on your backs."

"E-eh?!" Ichika stammered as I got up, "But-"

"They aren't that heavy." I groggily started walking.

"No using your own IS."

"Damn." I grumbled, "Fine…"

"Ah, but Orimura-sensei…" Yamada-sensei whispered something into Chifuyu's ear.

"Oh. Lucky you, neither one of you has to run, since we have a new student."

_Perhaps it's Rei. Also, our cover story that we've worked out with her is that you two are childhood friends. _A bunch of documents popped up, _This is the official one, but in short, you moved to the US, she moved, then she was sent here to keep up with better training._

Okay, I'll remember that if it's her.

"H-hello…" a light blue haired girl walked in, "I-is this Class 1-1?"

"Yes," Yamada-sensei looked through her clipboard, "Are you… Aragaki Rei?"

"Y-yes…"

"Hey, Rei-san." I waved.

"O-oh! Kira!" she suddenly had a wide smile on her face.

Yeah, saving people apparently does that.

Oh shit, did she just-

"W-WHAT?! T-THEY'RE ON FIRST NAME TERMS ALREADY?!"

"ORTHUN-KUN, WHO IS THIS GIRL?!"

Right, fan girls…

"Everyone relax," I sighed, "We're really old friends. Rei and I go waaaaaaaaay back-"

"H-HE DROPPED THE H-HONORIFIC?!"

"Hey, I can drop that, right? Damn my speaking habits." Oh well, I might as well go with it. Besides, I'm starting to get real sick of the honorifics at this point.

"I-it's fine… Kira," Rei grinned.

"Like what, all the way back to…" E pulled up part of the report and highlighted a part, "Three years old?"

"Yes…" Rei looked down on the ground, "I was on the swings and couldn't do it myself, and you-"

"I uh, think that's enough." I stopped her before gesturing to the seething group of fan girls behind me, "But yeah, we do go a long while back."

"If you two know each other, then show her around." Chifuyu commanded.

"All hail Orimura-sensei," I mumbled as we headed out, "Oh," I caught the book she threw at me from behind, "That doesn't work, just so you know."

I left the room cackling in laughter. It seemed appropriate.

* * *

"So…" I started, "Are you liking it here so far?"

"Y-yes… the faculty is very nice," Rei smiled while closing her eyes- and damnit that looks just so- wait what am I thinking, "Oh, I am sorry about forgetting the honorific with you…"

"It's nothing." I shrugged, "I don't like having them attached to my name."

"Oh, okay…"

"You know, you're a lot perkier than when I… well…"

"Well…" she smiled while closing her eyes again, which I think is a habit for her. She's also dropped her stutter for the most part, "I mean…" she suddenly started twiddling her thumbs, "I'd… get to see my savior again…"

She hugged me tightly. Geez… Wait, if the cover story starts from three years old… have they been experimenting with her _since then?_

"Rei… answer me this. When did they start-"

"When I was three years old."

"Figures… I'm sorry if I brought up memories… but…"

"It's fine…" she buried her head in my chest, "What matters to me is that you're here…"

"Rei…"

_Awww, you two are so-_

No moment killing E. We need to help Rei. I'm not pulling her out of one hellhole only to throw her in another.

_Alright then._

"You won't leave me, right?" Oh crap… Um… Okay, I know this can result in some misunderstandings… but Rei's not like most girls so I think it's safe.

"Nope," I grinned, "But let's finish touring the school. I don't want Chi-chan trying to kill me."

"Um…"

"I don't actually call her that in her face, but-"

"Oh, you mean Orimura-sensei?"

"Yeah. I accidentally did that the first day and nearly got my face whacked in from it. Lucky me I dodged." I chuckled, remembering my first day. Good times… good times.

"S-she seems scary though."

"Hey, just don't annoy her though," I grinned, "You'll be fine. Besides, that's my job."

During break time between classes, there was some gossip about some new kid in Class 1-2, the Rep. Pilot of China, who's also the Class Rep for their class.

"Awesome, I can't wait for the match. Finally get to see Ichika against a new opponent," I grinned.

"Actually, you have fun with that."

"What."

"Didn't I tell you before? I talked to Orimura-sensei and you're the new Class Rep, because after all, you wouldn't make the same mistake twice." Ichika said with a 'Gotcha' sort of smirk.

"SON OF A-"

"Rin?!" Ichika suddenly asked.

"No, my mother's name isn't-"

"Long time no see Ichika!"

I let the two have their reunion, leaving to go sprint to find that damn bathroom I can never remember where it is. Though, considering how she acted… Ichika's in the middle of a love triangle. Ha, it'll suck for him if 'Rin' is a Yandere. Hm, Tsundere vs. Yandere… an interesting fight.

However, lunchtime could not come fast enough after we toured around. Though I get the feeling a lot of girls are jealous that Rei is talking to me a lot while none of the other girls have really scrapped up the courage to go up and talk to me without blushing like a maniac. Maybe it's the mismatched eyes, I have no idea.

Ichika was at our table as well, with Rin (as she preferred to be called apparently), and we were all talking when-

_SMASH!_

"What the hell-" I nearly summoned up my pistol when I saw it was just Houki and Cecilia.

"What relation do you have with this girl?!" Houki pointed at Rin and Cecilia at Rei as they asked.

_HAHAHA who's stuck in a love triangle now!_

Fuck off, E! And SHIT, you could be right. Damnit-

"Oh, Rin and I are old childhood friends." Ichika began to explain…

Note, there are times I love Ichika's obliviousness. But there are times such as when he's talking about Rin cooking for him that I hate it. Because it means Houki is _probably _going to kill him, getting rid of the one guy I really trust here that isn't E.

_Aw, how sweet._

Shaddup! Anyways, I explained to Cecilia that Rei and I are old childhood friends as well, even that rather… embarrassing fake story about helping her on the swings. Okay, that was pushing it a bit far though. However, as a kid, I think I'd actually do that sort of thing. I was a pretty nice kid back then, after all. Rei however, was blushing the whole time as I elaborated on the whole thing, listing details that E was recording so the story wouldn't change every time and decrease the chances of me blowing over cover. I'll have to give a copy to Rei as well so she can learn it as well.

The rest of the day passed without much incident.

Though Rei is sleeping in my dorm until things get sorted out. Yeah, nothing much. She does get the bed next to the window since she has a thing for watching stars at night. Hell, she's even got her own telescope and sketchpad to record astral movements.

"You really like star gazing, don't you?"

_Thank you, Captain Obvious._

Screw off, I'm trying to talk to a new friend.

"Yeah… it was one of the few things I actually could do while…"

"It's okay, you don't have to finish. I understand."

"Thank… you…" I guess she wiped a tear from her eye, "You know Kira, you're the first real friend I ever had."

I walked up next to her and leaned on the balcony rail, "And you're the only girl I know that hasn't fangirled over me or smacked me around a bit."

"R-really?" she stammered, "I know you're popular here, but…"

"It's nothing. If anything, you should be proud. You have a lot of self control." I shrugged, "I value that in people."

"-AND DIE!" I heard from a few rooms away.

"Aaaand Ichika's already managed to piss off Rin," I shook my head, "This probably means I'm going up against her when she's angry… Hm, I wonder what kind of fighter she is when angry,"

"It's… maybe a week or so until the tournament? I can help you train."

"Alright then. Actually… why don't you help Ichika for a bit. I'm sure he could use some extra combat training."

* * *

"Okay, why am I training?" Ichika asked.

"Well, I'd like to test if you've really been improving. Not all opponents are the same, so you'll be up against Rei." I forced back a smirk.

"Alright then…" Ichika walked over to his starting point while Rei readied her IS. Wow, the Hurricane Bolters look a lot less… blocky now and actually look like a seven barreled Gatling gun. Ha, deceiving appearance.

* * *

**[Weapon Info: Hurricane Bolter V2]**

"_There is no such thing as enough dakka."_

**[Description: By streamlining the Bolters, the H.B. V2 is able to look like a stereotypical Gatling gun. The trigger mechanism is mounted so that the IS using this weapon is able to fight close range but storing the H.B. V2. Dakka Dynames is the most known user of this weapon, being able to carry four at once.]**

**[Firing Rate: Approximate 1000 RPM. *Side note to technicians of Dakka Dynames: This is not a joke]**

**[Color Scheme: Upon request from Pilot Rei Aragaki, the Hurricane Bolter V2 has been given a color scheme to match the Ultramarines]**

**[Ammunition Information: Dakka Dynames' H.B. V2 is equipped with Standard Bolts, Hellfire Bolts and Kraken Pattern Penetrator Rounds, all very much toned down due to technological limits.]**

* * *

"Alright… and GO!" I fired my M6E into the air to start. Ichika charged straight ahead with Yukihara Type 2-

"Target locked on. Firing all weapons." Rei said in a monotone as she opened fire on Ichika. All four Hurricane Bolters shooting at once was very deafening, but luckily E can just adjust the amount I can hear because I'm a cyborg and she has access to that sort of thing.

Ah, but don't you just love the sight of piles and piles of bullet casings in the afternoon?

Ichika's shields drained out in no time.

"I…" he glared at me, "hate you. Your turn."

"Alright then." I brought out my Arc (the Asymmetrical Recoilless Carbine-920, but Arc for short).

* * *

**[Weapon Information: Asymmetrical Recoilless Carbine-920 AKA The Railgun]**

"_Railgun plus explosive rounds. I have to thank the person who designed this in person."_

**[Description: A compact linear accelerator which fires an explosive round at high speeds, enabling both high kinetic and explosive damage. Used as an anti-personnel weapon.]**

**[Firing Rate: N/A. Has one round per magazine and a charge time.]**

* * *

Ah, how I love rail guns that shoot explosive rounds.

"Alright then… fight."

I took to the skies right away and kept on moving, knowing that if she got a lock-on, that I'd be screwed. E, continuously scan to see if she's about to get a lock on. I'll also need my Turbo Booster to move at high speeds to avoid her blasting me to shreds.

Taking a quick second to aim with the Arc, I fired, but missed as she jumped out of the way. E, can you get any sort of scans?

_It has flight capabilities but they are limited and she can't fly that fast. However, her movement speed has been improved, and if she puts the weapons away, her light frame would allow her to move very fast and be a very hard adversary to best in CQC._

Roger that. So, our best bet is to keep moving fast while maintaining a large enough distance to prevent her from shooting me down. I think the sniper rifle is our best bet.

This isn't so bad now, since I can keep my distance and- why did my sniper rifle just explode?

_Shit! Tabane apparently decided to give her a Stalker Bolter! Damn, that thing's like a really long ranged bolter!_

What?!

* * *

**[Weapon Information: Stalker Bolter]**

"_Double the accuracy, same amount of killing intent. Now, who wants to piss me off?"_

**[Description: A simple variant to the Boltgun, however this model possess a longer barrel and also a scope, allowing it to be used as a sniper rifle. Reduced firing rate is made up by increased accuracy.]**

**[Firing Rate: .75 rounds a second]**

**[Ammunition Type: Standard Bolts only]**

* * *

Damnit, Deployable Cover!

The module flew into my hands and I flung it out, activating it as well. Luckily it took a bolter round for me before the shield couldn't hold any more and I was able to shoot back at her a few times with the back up sniper rifle that I had on me which temporarily replaced my SMG.

_Ah, she isn't that familiar with an IS battle. She has seen real combat but not an IS match, and therefore does not remember that after an IS' shields are depleted, then she loses. Luckily, because of identification systems, people involved in a battle, once over, are unable to harm each other any further._

Hm, perhaps I can use that to my advantage. Besides, I need to get on the ground. Shooting up in the air with a sniper rifle is _hard_. It also means that I'm a sitting duck for her up here.

I hit the ground and broke into a roll, then immediately began firing as I edged closer to her. If I can just nab her with the knife, then it'll be good. I swapped to my BR eventually, since rolling around and dodging with a sniper rifle is kind of hard.

_Damnit, lock on!_

Radar Jammer, if you would.

The small red ball appeared on my back, thank goodness for repairs, and suddenly her guns started firing around crazily. Rei, since she's pretty smart, I suppose, realized she couldn't rely on lock on at this point, and immediately switched to manual aiming.

Oh shit, are those the rocket pods?!

I leapt back with the jetpack just in time to avoid rockets being shot at my feet. Hey, that's actually not a bad spot to hide in, that giant crater she just made. I flew inside and took aim, looking out just as much as I needed before taking a shot at her. Hm, not too bad of a distance… E, can you do the calculations for a knife throw?

_Hm, judging from our earlier position and now… calculating latitude changes…_

I'll take that as a yes. Throw up a Deployable Cover to buy some time, good. Poking up again, I ducked as a Bolter round nearly hit me square in the face. Maybe I should-

_No, it'll take me longer to do the calculations then._

Damn! Alright, so she isn't afraid to move, I'm pinned down, so what could be used to give me a little edge… Ah, right! The Rocket Pistol! Ah, it feels good to be in my hands again.

Using the Interface that E was working on, which had arc trajectories and all that, because the knife is not meant as a throwing weapon due to its kukris form it didn't come with that, but the Rocket Pistol still has that, and since I know where she's at because she hasn't moved for a while or at all actually, I can just line this shot up and-

_BOOM!_

Okay, looks like Tabane decided to upgrade when I wasn't awake! That explosion was a LOT bigger and louder than the last time I used this thing.

_Calculations complete!_

Alright then, that's great! I took out the kukris and using the interface knew exactly how to throw it. It flew through the air and nabbed Rei.

"Hm?" I heard her ask as she suddenly wasn't able to shoot.

"I won," I announced as I climbed out of the crater, "A match between IS pilots ends when one's shields are reduced to zero. And because my kukris here has Shield Pierce which forces you to activate Absolute Barrier, it voids your shields."

"Oh. Hm, I-" she stopped as I gave her a look to remind her, "I must've forgotten, right."

"What Personal IS Pilot forgets that?!" Cecilia and Rin asked in shock.

"Hey, give her some room. I mean, we might've not told you guys, but she's been in the hospital for a while."

_I'm recording this so that way stories match._

Thanks, I need to start a list of what to thank you for though, with all you do. Anyways, "You didn't hear about it? She's one of the few that have actually gone on a mission before graduating. Her IS' Absolute Barrier malfunctioned when she dove in front of a tank cannon shot to defend the rookie of the group, draining her shields but launching her into a tree."

"R-really?" Cecilia stammered, "It better not have been some spoiled boy brat-"

"O-oh no, actually he had saved my shields earlier that day," Rei looked down at the ground as if to cover a blush, "If he hadn't taken out that sniper, my shields would've been lower and we wouldn't have been able to 'tank' the tank, if you excuse the pun." she added a giggle at the end. It doesn't sound forced either. Damn, they really must've dammed up all her happiness if she's a bright ball of sunshine.

It took all my strength not to laugh, but I did give her a grin to acknowledge the joke. Her face lit up even more when she saw me smiling at her joke.

"Hm… so what operation was this?" Cecilia asked.

"C-confidential, I'm sorry." Rei was caught off guard. Shit, I forgot they usually label operations unless they're secret ones! "As much as I'd love to tell you, that's all I am able to divulge."

"Wow, running a secret mission already?" Ichika let out a whistle, "Ha, you might actually have a worthy competitor Kira."

"I'll be working to stay ahead of the game." I cracked my knuckles, "Oh, and Huang-san, what you saw me use…" I dipped my voice into a dangerous whisper, _"That's barely any of the weapons I have."_

The face that etched itself on Rin's face was a mix of horror and shock. Yeah, a Shield Pierce knife, sniper rifle, rocket pistol, battle rifle, and deployable cover is actually a LOT for an IS these days. They don't carry that much equipment on them, but that's because their weapons are very complicated with lasers and massive swords with all sorts of things along with boosters for their output. Me? I'm using simple guns. Just upgraded from what we have today. Actually, they are pretty similar to today's weapon, just that they're from a video game and all that. And I also don't have any boosters as well, so I'm relying on my ability to make quick decisions and come up with strategies and E's AMAZING computational abilities, plus since my flight capabilities aren't great, I have to stick on ground which means I use actual endurance which can affect aiming. Ha, I bet that most of these girls that know how to pilot an IS would be _screwed _if they were ever on just foot. Maybe they should implement a 'non-IS fighting class'. If I ever meet the Student President, I'll ask them about that.

* * *

I yawned as I got on the bed. Geez it's been a tiring day, between the practicing with my new weapons. The Arc is somewhat difficult because its charge time is a bit lengthier than I'd like for it to be, so unless I can find a way to stun or confuse my opponent, then they'll probably be able to launch an attack. On the other hand, for a riskier strategy I could use it, but only in emergencies.

"Hi…" Rei called as she opened and closed the door, "Sorry, Houki wanted to talk with me."

"It's no problem." I shrugged, "Though I'm dead tired. I'm going to rest for a while then take a shower, then sleep."

"You don't want dinner?"

"Ah, right… I forgot about that," I admitted sheepishly, "Uh… right. I'll go do that actually."

Rei and I walked silently to the eating area, and then sun had already fallen. Geez, it's actually kind of nice when you're out here on the path walks. And all the holograms aren't around, so it has a nice… homey feeling to it I suppose.

"Uh…" Rei blushed as she held out her arm, "Could… I mean, I've always wondered-"

"It's not a problem." I wrapped my arm around hers, "Let's go."

"Hm… that's what Houki said."

"Eh?"

"She said that you'd be so serious about something like this… I believe she said 'romantic'…" she looked at the ground, avoiding my gaze.

"So…" a grin appeared on my face, "Houki's a closet romantic, huh? Heh…"

Well, someone's going to get a nice surprise. And look, she's eating with Ichika.

I just came up with the Best. Plan. Eve-

* * *

"OH DAMNIT WHY?!"

"Come back here and let me **KILL YOU**!"

* * *

"I think… I lost her…"

_Movement detected!_

Damn!

I dove into a bush and held my breath, watching out for whoever was coming.

"K-kira…? Where are you?" Rei's trembling voice asked in the night.

"Rei!" I whispered.

"Kira?"

"Is Houki nearby?"

"No… she went to search the other way."

"Okay, good," I got out of the bush, "Thanks. Uh, sorry I had to run out on you there…"

"It's fine…" Rei looked away as she held out… a tray? "I brought your food that you left behind."

Hm? Wow… Rei really is a nice person. A little too nice for her own good, I suppose. Great, now I feel guilty that she went completely out of her way and I haven't done anything for her.

We sat down on one of the benches that overlooked the lake, dimly illuminated by a malfunctioning light. Again, it was silent as I ate while Rei patiently waited.

"Oh… you should head back. There's no need to wait for me." I told her as I munched on my dinner roll.

"No, it's fine." she quickly replied.

"Well, if it suits you. Though I don't exactly know why you want to hang around. You should get to bed, since there's really no point in hanging around with me. I'm no one special."

"You are!"

"Excuse me?"

"How can you not say you're not special?!" Rei said with puffy eyes, "You… you saved me. You let me have a new life! There's so much that you've been able to do that others haven't!"

"…"

"I don't know about you, but I think you are someone special." Rei calmed down as she hung her head, "Please… just accept the fact that you're just not an ordinary person. You're a lot more than that." she nuzzled her head against my right arm, "I mean, there's gotta be other people… like… family…"

"They ditched."

"What?!"

"Yeah. My parents abandoned me."

"…Oh…"

"It's nothing. I've gotten over it. In fact, if they hadn't sent me away, a lot of stuff wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you."

"What would've happened then?"

"I'd be like many of the other men in the world. Unhappy, under the reign of the IS. I wouldn't be able to bring hope to other people like I can now." I shrugged, "Butterfly Effect. Change one little thing and it'll have catastrophic consequences. That's how I live though. Accept what happens to you and if you don't like it, make it change. Don't let the world rule what you do."

"I wish I could do that."

"Anyone can," I said firmly, "A lot of people simply choose not to. Take this for example, a lot of people think Huang-san's going to beat me, right? The world is telling me that I can't win."

"So…"

"Watch me win." I said with a sincere smile.

* * *

The next day, Ichika wanted for me to help him do a few upgrades on Byakushiki.

Unfortunately, as first years we aren't supposed to be doing this sort of thing. I don't want to contact Tabane as that would cause… a lot more trouble than it should. Also, home repairs in a non-specialized workshop such as my room is just asking for trouble.

Therefore, we're doing the next best thing. Which happens to be breaking into, well, that's not really it. More like… sneaking into the workshop area here at lunch time when no one should be there.

Yeah, I mean it's not that hard to break into the thing. E already has hacked into the school network (did you know that the armor actually has a highly secure wi-fi system? I actually didn't know until I thought about how she hacked into the network the first time around) and so we don't have to worry about not knowing the code to get in because we already have them.

"Are you sure about this?" Ichika looked around in paranoia.

"Is this your first time breaking the rules, Ichika?" I chuckled at his nervousness, "Besides, it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"Why is that?"

"Meh, quote I heard somewhere. Dunno why, really."

I spotted the keypad and slipped on some plastic gloves. Best not to leave any evidence. And since E has confirmed there isn't a camera network surprisingly enough, I don't have to worry about looping the system. Yeah, I've watched a lot of movies in my time, so I know what I could do.

"Gee, they really put in some effort into this password," I felt a little bit of respect for them. A forty character password, not bad. Though unfortunately, it's all numbers. A full 'qwerty' keyboard with symbols and a shift key would make for a better security system.

We went inside as the door opened, and just as I suspected, no one. Not one to waste time, we got started right away. Plug Ichika's Inactive State bracer into the system, and let's run a quick scan.

"Hm… there seems to be a lot of energy going into your One-Off Ability, which is your one hit kill ability…" I mused as E showed me the results on the computer available, "Unfortunately, it's going to be tricky to keep that but have you consume a lot less energy…"

_Perhaps if he had an energy generator it would help._

Yeah, but there's no more slots available for him. Unless we hook up a generator INSIDE the armor and wiring so that way its protected, this is going to be tough.

_I'll run a few simulations. Just let me download the data here and I'll begin testing._

You do that. Meanwhile, I'm going to poke around in the other systems.

"Hey Ichika, you're getting a load of power into your speed though, and there's too much power running into it."

"What do you mean by that?" he looked over my shoulder onto the computer screen, which had a front, back, and side view of Byakushiki and all the energy output locations.

"Your max speed is about what, 165 miles an hour if you don't count in your Ignition Boost. However, the amount of energy allocated to it isn't actually needed. Only a fraction of that is needed by…" I opened up the simulator on the computer and adjusted the amount of energy being pumped into the ignition, "Yeah. You could be using about 73.45 percent of the current output and still be fine. You're burning up a LOT more energy than you need."

"So where would that extra energy go?"

"I dunno, I guess E could help design some router that would keep it stored until you needed it… or… Hey E, do you think we could add a program in somewhere that could allow Ichika to redirect energy where he needed it?"

_I believe the IS already has something for that. And no, I wouldn't fiddle around with its programming. Even Tabane doesn't know the exact coding._

Damn! Well, such misfortune. Anyways…

_Ah, I've just figured out what we need to do. Putting it up on your interface…_

After a lot of fiddling around with wires and all that, we finally got it done. Ichika's shields are a bit stronger since we've allocated energy there, and E apparently communicated with the AI of Byakushiki and now the extra energy is being stored around, cycling to wherever Ichika needs it. Damn, that took all of lunch-

"So, I wonder… hm, the door's slightly open?" Fuck, I thought I had missed something!

"Shit!" I hissed to Ichika, then saw boxes. Grabbing two of the cardboard boxes, I threw one and told him to follow my example. Which meant ducking into an upside down box and slowly inching away.

* * *

I can't believe it actually worked. Now, I have a match to win in a few days, so time for some rest and training.

* * *

**Match Day**

"Good luck," Rei gave me a 'good luck' hug before I started walking out, "Not that you'll need it."

"Thanks for having some faith in me," I nodded. I did a small hop and summoned the IS. Slowly each part came on one by one, almost like when Simon breaks out of the illusion thing and all that. Anyways, let's

kick some ass.

**[Music: Break Through from To Aru Majutsu No Index (Note: Kira's Battle Theme is this song)]**

I watched Rin with her flash entry, displaying her two gigantic fucking great swords that look suspiciously like Jecht's from Final Fantasy X. Damn she can spin them fast. Then again that's with the IS' help.

I took off with my JetPack as I stepped out and maintained a hover.

The gun signaling the start went off, and I immediately backed away, dodging her initial strike. Since she can move pretty damn fast I'll have to keep up fire up with my assault rifle in order to keep a lot of pressure on her for a while.

I flew around the arena, shooting at her the entire time, but since the air gives her a lot of room to attack from since she can come from all around me, limiting her area of attack should do me some good. I landed on the ground and broke into a roll, then spun around and began firing at her with my BR this time around.

And damn, she already realized she can't fly around. Guess her pride isn't getting the better of her. Damn, and that would've been such a great weapon to use against her.

I swapped to my shotgun, and this time I had it reinforced so I could block pretty well with it. As in block both of her swords and then countering. Actually, I want that sword. I put my shotgun away and got into a fighting stance, and when she attacked, I disarmed her and held the sword in my hands, only for it to disappear back into hers.

"Oh come on!" I leapt back again with the JetPack, "THAT IS NOT FUCKING FAIR! I disarmed you!"

"Take this!" Oh shit I see lasers on her shoulder charging. Those damn impact cannons!

_Bubble Shield time!_

I got into the Bubble Shield pose thing from the game and activated the small tripod, which released a bubble around me that looked a lot like an AT field if you managed to do a lot of stuff with it that I couldn't really tell you about.

Best thing about this Bubble Shield? It's _invincible. _Yes, nothing can break the barrier. The only way to get to me is to go through the barrier by walking. I don't know how it works, but hey, it does.

However, the shield does not last forever, so I better move. Oh shi-

_BOOM!_

One of the shots got me and DAMNIT those things are powerful,

After scraping myself off the wall, I sank to my knees and forced myself up.

Hm?

_[First Shift: Awaiting Execution]_

Well, that's great.

"Heh, you got the wind knocked out of-" she stopped as a bright flash of light lit up the arena.

Everything went kind of weird there, and I saw a galaxy, or the image of one at least, and it felt as if I was going through it, when three green rings came out of nowhere and then placed themselves in front of me. Then I suddenly sped up as if using the Turbo Boost on my JetPack, going through the rings, and then it all went white-

And hey, I'm suddenly in the Mark VI Armor! And back to reality as well!

_Whoa… there's even more weapons in here than I thought! And… I'm getting activity from the equalizers that Tabane put something into._

Alright then, let's load me up with… what's new?

_Well…_

A machine gun dropped into my hands. As in the one that Shinjiro used before.

I struggled to hold it in my hands, but I managed.

_The M237H Heavy Machine Gun. Should be helpful considering how fast she's moving._

To the skies!

I flew around, executing moves I hadn't ever before done. That's weird…

Then I looked at my shadow. From there I looked behind me.

I have freaking wings now. It's like someone took a Longsword fighter and put it on my back.

_Hm… looking through our capabilities. I'll run a few simulators. Keep her busy for me, will you?_

You got it.

I flew around some more, still shooting. Huh, that's odd, I seem to be aiming a little better and faster. Like my senses have been hyped up or something. Plus dodging seems to be a lot easier. E, how much time do you need?

_Not that much longer actually. Give me about thirty more seconds._

Okay. Well, I want to test out my aiming, it seems to be better even with these speeds.

_Giving you the snippy rifle._

We're calling it that now?

_Why not?_

Meh. Huh… yeah, something's definitely messing with my abilities. I know that this increased aim has to be deducting something.

_**SCWHEEEEEEEEE-BOOM!**_

"What the fuck?!" I looked and saw the barrier had broken. Damn, did someone try shelling me from orbit?! Wait, what's-

I dodged as a laser beam came flying at me. What the hell…

"Kira-san! What is that?!" Rin yelled over the comm unit.

"Unidentified IS. Not reading any thermals that would classify this thing with a human pilot." I reported to her as E did a thermal scan, then swapped my comms for the observation area, "Ichika, get out here. We need some backup while the rest of the arena gets evac'ed outta here. Rei, you as well."

I saw Rei out of the corner of my eye hop into the arena and begin firing on the Golem, giving Rin some time to fire off a few Impact Cannon shots.

"_You sure?" _Ichika asked, _"I'm still not sure about the new upgrades."_

"Get out here, we need some assistance!" I snapped, rolling out of the way of another laser shot.

"_Alright then. It's going to take a little bit for me to get down there. They've already locked the doors down, but I've got a way through. I can't also just break through the glass since that would place all the others here in danger."_

"Acknowledged. Anyways, Huang-san, get back! I can tank here from here. You charge the cannons from afar and I'll take care of luring him." I flew dangerously close to it as the smoke cleared. It looks like a giant mechanical golem. E, designate target as Golem I and make sure to record its physical properties, surface area, color, shape properties, all that, so we can record this for later. And DAMN that is a huge crater it made.

_Doing so!_

Again I flew nearby, firing my machine gun. It moves really slowly as well, which is good. However, I'm sensing it's able to lock on…

"Keep moving!" I said over the comms, "Most likely this thing depends on lock-on!"

"What makes you say that?"

"No human heat signature detected. Assume this is an unmanned unit!"

"What?! That's impossible!"

"When all possible explanations fail, then it's the impossible! Besides, you ever hear of the quote 'do the impossible, see the invisible'?" I dodged another shot with a barrel roll. Crap, took a small hit to the Energy Shields. They don't do too great against energy based weapons, so even a small hit can take out my Energy Shields and leave my IS Shields out in the open.

I landed on the ground and kept on firing with the machine gun. Rei and I worked in near perfect sync, as we walked while firing, forcing it to try to hit both of us, but we were at such an angle that it wasn't able to do so, letting Rin get off a bunch more shots. Unfortunately she doesn't have a precision weapon and letting her get in close is out of the question-

Actually, if this thing doesn't move that quickly and I have increased movement…

_We go for the stab kill?_

Well, we should make sure it's not as dangerous first.

Diving straight at Golem I, I dodged its humongous shots with ease. Huh, it feels like my reaction time has gone up as well. I got in pretty close and then slashed at its extended right arm, doing a loop that severed the limb from it.

"Ha! How do you like me…" I froze as it pointed its other fist at me, laser charging.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The mechanical monster let out a cry of inhumane screams. It turned to me, and the room was filled with a purple glow as it charged up energy._

_This was it. I'm a goner._

_Then again, it's not like mom or dad wanted me._

_I guess I'm better off dead then. If no one needs me, I guess I'll be going now._

"_Alright then…" I spread my arms out, "Kill me."_

_The purple beam fired, but it never came. In between it stood a human like golem, mainly dark green and maroon for its shoulders, and it had thrown down some sort of shield._

"_**Hey, isn't it a little too early to die? Anyone can change the world. Besides, I'm sure you'll grow up to change it a lot. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta take out this little son of a bitch!"**_

* * *

"Oof!" I grunted as the beam hit, sending me into a wall as I snapped back to reality. Son of a bitch… And now it's charging its weapons again… Damnit, I can't get out-

**"Finishing Move!"** I heard Ichika's voice yell. Hopefully his ability's energy consumption isn't as draining when he uses his one hit kill- Wait, did I see two swords? Why is the Golem being lifted into the-

"**GIGA!"**

Holy shit. No way. I knew he could do a Shining Finger Sword _reference_, but don't tell me that extra energy that it consumes so much of actually allows him to convert it into this. I mean, you'd need tons of energy! How is he doing this?!

"**DRILL!"**

I turned to look at Ichika, who was in Byakushiki, but this time with a GIGANTIC FUCKING DRILL for his right hand, and then he spun it with his left.

"**BREAKER!"**

Wait a second- SON OF A BITCH I WANT THAT ATTACK! Oh man…

Feeling… tired…

And everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh…" I shook my head as I woke up, "Damnit, I must've been hallucinating." I looked up and saw Ichika standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Nope." his smirk grew even more smug if that was even possible, "I did perform the Giga Drill Breaker. Turns out that there is a lot of energy in Byakushiki, and those adjustments you made… well…"

"Tabane put a energy to mass converter or however that works, didn't she? Or maybe a replicator or something…"

"…I have no idea. Oh, by the way you've been out the whole day-"

"Okay, that's it. I'm calling her and finding a way to use that attack." I grumbled, "And-"

"KIRA-SAN!" a voice yelled before I found myself pinned to my bed.

"Alright, who's trying to kill me when I just woke up in the medical wing? Actually, I have a track record of that so far. Every time I go up against an IS Pilot in the arena for some official reason, not just a friendly sparring match, I managed to go unconscious. Well, time to get out-"

"No! You need your rest!" Cecilia protested, shoving me back down, "I'll cook for you-"

"You will do no such thing." another voice called. Holy _shit _was that Rei? "I have seen the way you cooked. Your cooking could possibly kill Kira. Also, I recall you saying that we would enter at the same time." Wow, I knew she could be a bright ball of sunshine but this… oh man, the look on Cecilia's face was priceless when Rei said that in a monotone! She needs to go into acting some day.

"W-well, you happened to go somewhere else!" Cecilia huffed with a heavy blush on her face. Ichika, you bastard, not helping me over here! "Not my fault I came here early!"

"Yes, because I also recall you saying something about playing… 'nurse', was it?" Rei didn't miss a beat as she held out a tray. Hm, it's odd though, only acting friendly to me. Then again it might be fear of others she doesn't really know because… well, you know, but she's acting very cold, "It's nearly evening, so I went to the cafeteria and obtained some food for you."

"Damnit, I gotta pay you back for that… Lunch on me tomorrow, alright Rei?" she nodded, a small grin appearing on her face, "And you got my favorite too!"

"Yakisoba, Chicken Teriyaki, and Rice." we said at the same time before I started laughing.

"I thought you were raised in America." Ichika pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Uncle Roy liked take out."

"Ah." Ichika nodded, "Any particular favorites of his?"

"Well, aren't you the curious one?" I laughed, "Ah crap, I forgot to say thanks Rei. Alright, that's two lunches on me then."

"T-that won't be necessary," Rei stammered before looking down on the ground with a red face. Wow, her mood really whiplashed there, "I-it's fine, really."

"Nope," I shook my head, "I'm buying you two lunches. Now Ichika, where's your harem?"

"W-what?!" he shouted, "W-what do you mean?"

"Shut up Kira!" Houki yelled as she entered the room, "I mean, eherm, I was looking for you Ichika. You might miss dinner."

"I'll be fine here," I shooed Ichika off, "Go on Ichika. I'll be fine here. But where's the other lady on your arm?"

He mouthed 'I will kill you' as he glared when Houki got angry.

"Ichika… what does he mean?"

"Kira's being a jerk," Ichika shook his head, "And he's trying to get me in trouble with you because he knows that you get annoyed when Rin is around trying to… ah, you know."

"Kira…"

"Yeah, Houki-san?"

"You're so DEAD!" HolyshitKendostickoutofnowhe rewherethehelldidshegrabthat -

It stopped a few inches from my face, where Rei had blocked it with her hand, "I'm sorry, I but I won't let you hurt him."

Ichika wiggled his eyebrows and gestured at Rei. I glared back, but then I focused on the conversation.

"…Give me a reason not to."

"He is important to me."

"Why?"

"Because…" Rei paused, "He is my first friend. I won't allow you to harm him."

"Aragaki-san, you do realize that Kira will kinda get back at Houki if she harms him?" Ichika held his hands up at a glaring Houki, "Hey, who's the got the high tech suit with a bajillion guns who _knows how to use all of them_?"

"Fine…" Houki kept her glare on me, "But don't make jokes like that."

"…Very well then," I got out of the bed, "Huh, always wonder why they let me keep my uniform on. Then again, it's not like I took a wound or anything."

"Hey Kira," Ichika spoke up, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh… sure…" I raised an eyebrow but didn't object as we walked away.

* * *

"So… what is it?" I asked Ichika as we stepped into the courtyard, sun nearly having finished setting.

"I… I wanted to ask you… how do I deal with Houki and Rin?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as we sat down on a bench.

"I… I know that they both like me… you know, in that way."

"I've seen that. So what do you want help on?"

"How do I choose?! They're both childhood friends, I like both of them, but it's… argh!" Ichika picked up a rock and chucked it far away in frustration, "How do I choose between two old friends?!"

"… I don't know, I've never been in that sort of situation." I shrugged, "But it's too early."

"What?"

"Too early for you to make a choice. Hell, Huang-san just got here, right? You can't be expected to make a choice right then and there. Besides, if they try to make you, just bust out of there with your IS."

"You do realize that Chifuyu-nee will kill me for not having clearance, right?"

"Please, if you could do the Giga Drill Breaker, I think you've got enough fighting spirit to take one of her blows head on." I chuckled, "So, how about a good brawl? Always clears up the mind."

"Damn, a few minutes from getting up in the infirmary and looking for a fight?" I sensed he'd attack and jumped back, avoiding a kick, "Guess you better learn your place!"

"The quote was 'Know your place'." I informed him.

"Huh?"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE"! I retaliated with a kick to the ribs.

"Shit! Damn, you suck…" Ichika growled, "But enough talk, have at you!"

I blocked against his punches and then went for the right hook, but Ichika spun around and nearly kicked me in the ribs, But I stepped back and caught his foot. I reeled him in, dodged his punch and then when he was disoriented, went for a combo of punches. E, turn off the shields.

"Oh, you know something?" Ichika smiled as he ducked underneath a punch, while I blocked his counter.

"What," Block, "Is it?" Bam! Right into his gut.

"Well, you'd never believe it, but when I went to ask Chifuyu-nee about something and she was sleeping, I heard something… interesting."

"Right, you and your sister fetish."

"Shut up!" I recoiled as I took a kick to the ribs, but shook it off, "Hm, how should I put this. She was moaning your name in her sleep."

I stopped dodging, "Say what-" I fell to the ground as he leapt and kicked me on the head, "Damnit, using a low trick like that."

"No, seriously." Ichika stopped laughing. Why… why is he not laughing? Please… no! "I personally think it's because she's seen as one of the strongest, you know? She wants someone… that can fight back."

"Fuck my LIFE!" I sighed, sobbing on the ground.

_You are not sobbing._

Metaphorically sobbing, I mean, "Why… why does the universe want me to SUFFER?!"

"Kira, quit going emo."

"You just told me your sister may or may not have the hots for me. I think it more than acceptable to go emo. I'll see you at the funeral."

"Kira, you know you're not going to commit suicide." Ichika rolled his eyes.

"If your sis makes one move on me I'm going to vanish off the earth and become a hermit."

"Really?"

"No. Probably just shoot her."

"Hey! You can't say that in front of me, I'm her brother!"

"I never said it would be fatal. And you'll have to excuse my insensitivity."

"…Remind me never to piss you off." Ichika sighed as he shook his head.

"You should already know that." I shrugged, picking myself off the ground, "At least Rei isn't clawing her way at me, so she's fine. But the fact that your sister has apparently decided to…" I gulped, "C…c…c-c…c-"

"Come after you."

"Don't say it so casually!" I snapped.

"Geez, this really has you worked up, doesn't it?"

"Ichika… your sister cut open my chest in DC. Then she's my teacher. And NOW I find out that she has the hots for me because I stand up to her and refuse to be put down. I think it's fine to get worked up."

"I see…"

"Well, I'm going to go sleep now… I've got something to do tomorrow anyways…"

* * *

When I got to my room, I found Rei looking up at the stars again.

"Oh! You're back!" Rei half said, half cheered.

"Yeah, sorry. We had… a little bit of a long chat." I shrugged, "So… how are the stars tonight?"

"Beautiful… I like this view here. It's crystal clear, and I can always see into the night sky and wonder if I'll ever go there."

"You want to be a astronaut?"

"Yes… I want to see the beauty of the planets for myself. Not just on a telescope." as she talked, I opened up the box that had been sent during the week from Romeo containing a few old relics of mine. The first one was a harmonica necklace sort of thing, from another old friend. Like the one Kiryu had in YuGiOh 5Ds.

"Hm?" Rei looked away from the sky and towards me with interest when I played a certain tune, "It seems… appropriate that you play that song when I look into the stars."

"Apollo 13 theme, I think." I dug through a few memories to remember the rest of the song. I had 'translated' or whatever the musical term is for taking sheet music for one instrument and then using said sheet music to write an equivalent for another instrument.

"Hm…" Rei looked amused, and then blushed, "W-would you mind playing it for me…? W-while I look up at the sky I mean!"

"Er… sure," I shrugged, taking in a breath then beginning to play.

It stayed like that for a few minutes, before I finally went out from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

**Unfortunately, not as much Rei and Kira shipping, but eh. **

**And we find out Chifuyu has the hots for Kira. Whoohoo! Time to exploit your possible older women complex that we have not made fun of for a while!**

**Kira: You HAD to remind the readers, didn't you? JUST when I had thought they'd forgotten, you had to do this to me.**

**Hey, it's fun for me. Besides… *looks through story planning* You've still got a few more girls to go.**

**Kira: …Why did I sign my life away to you?**

…**You thought it was for a life time supply of Not-A-Lie Cake.**

**Kira: Wait, that's why I haven't gotten my cake?! Now you die-**

**Er, anyways, as I said before, I'd like for you to tell me if you liked the new weapon introduction thing, which was the 'thing I was trying out' at the beginning.**

**I mean, I found it kinda fun to write it like that, you know, throw in a quote relating to the weapon.**

**Oh, and if you'd like to read another Infinite Stratos-esque fic that I have, check my profile for Phantasy Star Universe: To Brighter Day, which is essentially Infinite Stratos in Phantasy Star, mixed in with a couple extra robot animes. Sorry for the shameless advertising, but hey.**

**Well, seeya guys next chapter!**


	7. The Prototype Showcase

**Alright, getting another chapter out already! Yeah, I'm kinda putting Ultramarines: Stratos Unit on temporary hold until this fic gets near the end, because it's annoying trying to swap between the two all the time.**

**What I also found hilarious was that most of you seemed to think Rei was a Yandere… that was meant to be Rin. Rei… is different from most girls in this. It's not easy to classify her like the others, such as Cecilia being the one who is humbled and falls in love, same with Laura, Houki and Rin being childhood friends, and all that. If you look at Rei's character, she's shy, but not afraid to go into ass kicking mode. She's not sure if she likes Kira that way but sees him as a savior. It's complicated for her, which is kinda what I wanted to do with her.**

**As usual I don't own anything except for my Ocs and any original plot parts!**

**Today's Chapter: Press Conference, and the Obvious Spy**

* * *

So E, remind me again what we're going to do today?

_What we do everyday Kira, try to take over the world._

No, seriously. Pinky and the Brain reference aside, what exactly did Tabane want with us again?

_She has called multiple broadcasting companies world wide to unveil the MJOLNIR armor and the SPARTAN-II program. All identities of Wolf Team save you will be kept hidden for security purposes._

Understandable. So I won't be using the IS?

_The chip you have will transport me into the MJOLNIR Mark V she has prepared for you._

Awesome. Though Chifuyu's gonna kill me when I get back. How many days of class have I missed now? I think I might need to redo the year or something if I miss as many days of class as I am now.

_Awww, concerned your lover won't see you?_

Fuck off! And don't joke about that, it still creeps me out! Hell, I can't get to sleep if I think about it. Yeah, I'll admit it, I'm scared of her now! If I had the choice to be locked in a room with either Chifuyu or The Slenderman, that fucking thing from SCP: Containment, and three Weeping Angels, I'd pick the second choice!

That's it, time to get the hell out of here. At least I get to drive out of here, Tabane decided to drop of a Warthog yesterday actually, so now I got my own sweet ride! Hopefully I can get my own Hornet someday. Build one from scratch, awwww yeah.

Anyways, I slipped out the door and managed to get out without any real difficulty, since Tabane seemed to like pissing off Chi-chan. I mean, she tells the guards at the gate but not her, and I don't exactly feel like telling her that I have to go somewhere and miss class.

But man, this Warthog is awesome! Though she didn't put the turret, but I don't need to look like I'm going to blow everyone in my way up. Not good for publicity, which is kinda a bad thing.

Man, I feel like I'm in InFamous now or something, always have to make sure I'm doing the right thing and not just taking the easy way and blowing it all to hell. My life would be so much easier if I could just shoot all of my problems. I've got twenty bajillion guns, right?

_And then you'd be checked into the asylum._

Ah, whatever. I've got shit to do!

I reached the place not to long afterwards, and Tabane was still setting up.

"Morning." I waved.

"Oh! Ki-kuuuuun!" she dived-hugged me, sending both of us crashing into the floor. She wasn't dressed in her usual get up but rather looking professional… and showing a little too much- Oh wait, what?! What am I saying?! I shouldn't care about those things. Tch, whatever.

_Ah, right. Your older women complex._

Shaddup! I do not have an older women complex nor do I possess a fetish for them! You guys all suck.

"Ah, I'm nearly ready! But here, let's get your MJOLNIR Armor on!" Tabane lead me into the back, and into a truck where the Mark V was resting. I activated the IS and removed the chip after E loaded herself into it, handed the chip to Tabane, and then stood in front of the Mark V. I was guided through the set up, and eventually it was done, but it took a good part of thirty minutes to ensure all systems were at optimal performance. Last but certainly not least, I slipped E back in, and then Interface calibrated itself on the visor, giving me a good rendition of the HUD from Halo.

"How is it?"

_All systems green. Double checking all calibrations… running a standard system check… and we're good._

"E says we're all good." I flashed a thumbs up, "Where's the rest of Wolf Team?"

"They'll be here soon. Ah, we're also going to do a live weapons demonstration. I brought a shotgun, sniper rifle, pistol, and ARC for you."

"Thanks…" I removed the crate top where Tabane had pointed and grabbed the weapons. Pistol went on my leg as usual, Arc and snippy on my back, and shotgun in my hands. Ah, now I feel like I'm ready to kick some ass!

I totally know how Gig feels.

When we got back, the place had filled up entirely. I saw people pointing and taking pictures of the Mark V as Tabane worked her way to the podium.

"Good morning, everyone." Tabane said into the mic, "Today, I'd like to discuss my newest creation, the MJOLNIR Armor."

"But Shinonon-san," one reporter asked, "Isn't MJOLNIR the same name as Orthun Kira's IS?"

"That's right," she answered, "But this is the full line of armor. While it may look like Orthun Kira's IS pre-First Shift, it is very much different from an IS. For one, it's male only."

"Really now. May I ask the other ways it's different?" another reported inquired.

"It may not possess a extraordinary flight pack, weapon storage, or any of the fancy parts of an IS-"

"So it's inferior?"

"On the contrary," I answered for her, giving her a nod that said 'Let me handle this'. Tabane nodded in return, giving me the go ahead, "It has rechargeable shields and can heal its pilot with the use of a classified substance. Also, a squad leader can have an AI that can communicate with the entire team and provide real time information. And lastly, it won't require as many resources to field a group, as it is meant as a performance enhancer, am I correct, doctor?"

"Yes, you are. While the IS requires years of training and study to master, the MJOLNIR units will be used in the SPARTAN-II program, where the best of the best in militaries are chosen for a month long training session in order to learn the basics of the MJOLNIR armor."

"Also, the weapons are much simpler and less bulky to create. Not to mention the MJOLNIR units are very much slimmed down and can fit into spaces an IS can't." I added, "Flight is limited as well, but tactical jetpacks are available."

"Plus, due to its lessened complexity and surface area, it can have the ability to cloak itself, literally making it invisible to the human eye. Ah, if you would?" Tabane gestured at me. E, activate Active Camouflage. There were plenty of gasps as I seemingly vanished. You know what, time to mess with everyone's heads.

"_I will find you… and eat you!" _I suppressed a laugh as the audience had no idea where I was. I appeared in the middle of all of them, chuckling.

"_Oi, Leader, you messing around down there?"_

"Wolf Three, where the hell are you?" I asked, leaping back to the stage.

"_Awaiting Tabane's signal."_

"Roger that. Sorry, please continue."

"Anyways, also, you know that the IS can not take a HALO, or High Altitude Low Orbit drop, even in a drop pod. However, the MJOLNIR units can. Wolf Two, you have permission to drop in."

"It's raining men!" I sang as I traced the pods coming in towards the designated area, while the roof opened up, "Hey, Wolf Four, I hope you don't mind me using you as target practice."

"_You wouldn't dare!"_

I grinned as I took out my sniper rifle and aimed just right in front of the glass where I could see into the drop pod. E, put him on speaker.

_Bang!_

"_Son of a bitch! I could see the bullet whiz past me! Damnit, stop shooting right past me!" _I laughed at Xavier's expense.

"Why, you rather I shoot into the pod?"

"…_Fuck you."_

"This is absurd!" I turned around and saw a teenager, gray haired, eye patch, "What kind of military unit has such little formality?!"

"Ah, technically we are military, but we don't serve a country. We're loyal to Tabane, who gave us this chance. Ain't that right, Wolf Team?"

"_**OOH-RAH!"**_

"Also, we're like brothers. We steal from each other, fight one another, steal each other's girl and laugh about it, but when there's something that threatens or harms one of us, it does so to all of us." I glared at her, "I know I look like some mascot up here, but trust me, I have seen things that I should never have seen."

"So who is this man?" some other reporter asked.

"Permission to reveal identity?" I asked Tabane as I reached for the helmet release.

"Granted."

With a small _hiss! _my helmet came off. The crowd gasped as my identity was revealed.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

I turned around to see the four drop pods finally hit.

"The hell took you all so long?"

"Sorry, but we were watching the clouds," Romeo joked.

"It's a clear day."

"Shit."

"Told you," Mickey laughed, "You all owe me a soda."

"Like I said, babysitting." Shinjiro grumbled while face palming.

"Sock it, Wolf Three." I snapped.

"As you can see, they're all set and ready to go!" Tabane pointed at the group, who got their weapons out, "Now, any questions?"

"You said something about rechargeable shields, correct? Could you perhaps demonstrate?"

"Sure thing." I nodded, "Okay, who wants to be target practice?"

Everyone moved away from Mickey and pointed fingers at him.

"Alright, you know what? Next time you want me to cover your six, I'll let that damn sniper clip your head off!" Mickey grumbled as I shot him… a lot of times. Those shields on the MJOLNIR units are pretty strong.

Bullets hit the ground, not making a noise, and when the shields broke, a sound when the bullet hit the armor, there was _Clang! _After a few seconds, after the shields visibly recharged, and I shot at him again, only for the bullets never to hit the armor and simply fall to the ground after hitting the shields.

"Ladies and gentlemen, rechargeable shields." I chuckled, "Also these shields require no external input, as the suit is self sufficient in that way."

Plenty of gasps there.

"And now, we'll show you some of the weapons-"

"Ah, ma'am?" Romeo asked, holding out a small gun that didn't look like one of ours, "I'd like to share some information we gathered on the last mission. It is imperative we show the world this."

"Um… go ahead, Wolf Two."

This is pretty important then, if Romeo, who usually takes a back seat for this stuff, is going to show them something.

"Also, these suits are unstealable, because they aren't storable as easily as an IS. Unfortunately we can't demonstrate this, even if Kira is an IS Pilot, because of his… special circumstances regarding his IS. However, on our most recent mission that we just got back from, this gun was found. According to the computers at the enemy headquarters… this gun can force an IS into its Inactive Mode and then steal the stored part.

The crowd's jaws all went slack in disbelief.

"Really, I'd like to see that. Charles, if you would."

"Yes father," a blonde… guy…? I dunno. Anyways, she got up and activated her IS, which looked like a Revive custom whatever the hell it's called.

"Wolf Leader, permission to fire?"

"Go ahead." I gave the hand signal, and Romeo fired.

A small blue ball flew out and hit the IS, who tried to block with its physical shield. Regardless, it suddenly disappeared and then the IS vanished. Another second later, a small _Clunk! _was heard as a necklace hit the gun.

"Apologies," Romeo said calmly as he returned the IS, "As you can see… there are groups out there that have developed these weapons. The IS is not invincible, whatever you may think. I suggest to all countries that have lost an IS to swallow your pride and admit you have lost one, because if you aren't, then whoever the hell is creating these weapons is going to steal many of them, and who knows what they could do then?"

The crowd murmured to itself in shock, confusion, and fear. Ha, serves them right. Every weapon has a weakness, every armor has a weak point. The IS has been seen as invincible for so long and-

_BOOM! _Something fell from the sky, most likely from all the dust and smoke.

"Damn, what the hell?!" Shinjiro yelled as I put my helmet back on.

"Get the civvies to safety, you've all got thermals! GO GO GO!" I commanded. E, thermal scan on the origin of that sound!

_Got it… Okay, definitely a heat sig on that thing. It's no golem like last time._

As the dust cleared, I saw just what the hell we were dealing with.

A gigantic fucking spider mech.

"Wolf Team, get the civvies outta here! Wolf Two, get me that remover!" I caught the device as it was thrown to me, fired it off at the hostile IS (because E's still able to get to its functions since we're technically connected with all the neural crap), but it blocked it.

I guess this person is from the same group who made this thing.

"Give that back to me." one of the legs pointed at the remover device in my hand. I looked at the pilot. Redhead… dressed in… a suit? What the hell? Never mind.

"You want it?" I held it out, pulled it back as she reached for it, dropped it, stomped on it, then blasted it to hell with my shotgun, "Too bad, bitch."

"Tch, well, at least this is an opportune time to kill you." she snarled.

_Why didn't you preserve it? We could've reversed engineered it._

First, I had it because I can keep up with this woman. I destroyed it because they obviously has the tech to steal, and if we don't even know the coding of the IS, then we can't really program a countermeasure because it probably forces one of the IS functions or something.

I rolled to the left, dodging the initial strike from two of the legs. Well, sniper rifle is pretty useless here, so I might as well go with the ARC. I charged it up, jumped out and fired at the IS, scoring a direct hit because of just how fucking massive it is. Wait, that means it's probably slow… Ah, I've got it!

I ran around it in circles, charging the ARC and firing, dodging every now and then with a roll. Shit, I nearly out of ammo though. You burn through fifteen shots pretty quickly when this thing is this slow. I swapped out for my shotgun, hoping to disable a few joint areas if I can get close enough.

I managed to take out a leg on its left side and two on the right side, so it moved a lot slower. Still, it's not enough for me to want to go for the kill.

"_Wolf Leader, all civvies accounted for, along with the VIP Doctor. We're coming in to assist."_

"Roger that Wolf Three, make sure to light her up good." I leapt back, dodging its really annoying fucking lasers **(I actually don't remember what Arachne [her IS], can do, so I'm giving it the one thing that annoys Kira)**, "And hurry the hell up! I'm out of rail gun shots."

Thirty seconds later, gunfire erupted, signaling Wolf Team's entrance. With the combined firepower, the enemy fell pretty quickly. I mean, you've got two shotguns, a sniper rifle, grenade launcher, and a machine gun firing at it. Bitch is going down.

"_BOOM FOR THE BOOM GOD!" _Xavier yelled as he fired a rocket launcher at IS, taking out the last of its shields. You know, this is when I wish we have something the breaks past Absolute Barrier.

"Kira, catch." I raised an eyebrow as Mickey threw me something, "Energy sword. Enough power to rip through AB."

"Convenient. Then again it is a super advanced alien tech… that's really sharp." I shrugged. Meh, it works. I walked on over to the IS pilot, who was coughing up some blood, as the impact from those rockets slammed her into a wall. I know what's it's like, after all, since shields don't protect you from pain or body reactions. That one practice round with Cecilia's rockets left me drowning in my own blood. That's the last time I go knife only…

Anyways, her eyes widened as I turned the handle and ignited the sword, with it humming right at her neck, "Who do you work for?"

"You think that can kill me? You forgot about Absolute Barrier." she started cackling.

Which is when I promptly cut off her hand.

"W-what?!"

"Who do you work for?"

"You'll never know."

"Then I have no use for you." I at least gave her the dignity of a swift death via decapitation. Better this way, so she doesn't come back, "Mickey," I turned off the blade, "Catch."

"You're not going to keep it?"

"No space in my IS. 'Sides, you'll need it. Alright, it's clear! Everyone, you can come back in." I noticed the IS had gone back into its stored state. Hm, a glove… US flag, "Who's from the US here?"

Several hands went up and I tossed it to them, "Take it back to them. Like I said, the IS can be stolen. Be careful with that thing." I warned, knowing that whoever took this IS originally will be back for it. As Tabane finished up, I checked the body and all that. Identifying… Autumn… no last name, wiped from all records. We'll have to get permission later to check global records for anyone matching this sort of thing.

_Indeed._

"A-as you can see, the MJOLNIR suits are very well adapted to fighting in a rather cramped area, while an IS is rather bulky here." Tabane finished, "Um, this wasn't expected though…"

"I don't think any of us were expecting this, Doctor. Unfortunately, I'm out of ammo for my rail gun."

"What?!" I am getting sick of that word… "There's no way you have a rail gun, it's simply too huge for that suit."

"Here, I got a round," Xavier tossed me a round and I loaded it into the ARC, turned around to the targets, charged, fired, and watched it explode.

"Boom. Rail gun. Small, streamlined, and a lot less time to charge, then topped up with explosive round. How much better can you get?" I smiled from behind the helmet, "I'd go into the other weapons, but considering we just had a battle here, it might be a little too soon."

We all took a few steps back to let Tabane finish up. Apparently, the IS will not be replaced by the MJOLNIR units, but they can work joint-ops if necessary. She's also not sure when the full thing is to come out, because we're still going through testing phases… or for us, actual missions. A full squad of Spartan-IIs is consisted of six people, which is roughly equal to two to three IS units.

So, in comparison, IS has bigger weapons, flight, and a bunch of robot anime stuff. MJOLNIR has teamwork, group pride, less collateral damage due to size, and EASILY accomplished customizing. Not to mention that a MJOLNIR suit can take on almost any task if given the proper equipment, which once again, easily customizable.

I think we did good today. Showed the world that man is making a comeback, though the some of the more extreme members of female dominance people are going to put Tabane under fire for creating such a thing.

But hey, if she needs me to be there to defend her, I'm willing to point a few guns at people. It's the least I could do for her, I suppose.

E was in charge of bringing everyone home again, and Tabane wanted to talk to me. Also, getting out of that MJOLNIR suit is a PAIN.

At least there's no Ferris Wheel this time around, which is nice.

We stopped at this fancy-ish restaurant, where we originally got turned away but one of the guys there recognized me and Tabane, and the restaurant was fine with me being in semi-formal clothes. Besides, I've got the reputation of being informal and blunt, so I guess it helps.

Oh, just so you know, the guy the recognized me? Yeah, it was Minato. Though he laughed when I glared at him for winking and gesturing to Tabane. Agh, damnit. I should've seen this coming. And here I was thinking I was a master strategist.

See, this is what I mean when I say life would be easier if I could solve all of my problems by shooting them! Then my life would always be in combat, where my brain clicks everything together!

Unfortunately, that is not the situation, and now I am having a fancy dinner with Tabane next to a window where the fans in and out of the restaurant are probably forming their opinions right now. Damn you fans of mine always trying to pair me up with people. There was this one fight in the news once, since there was this massive battle about me being paired up with either Chifuyu or Tabane. Scary.

We placed our order, Tabane ordering sushi while I went for Chicken Parmigiana, since this is a multi-culture restaurant.

Like I said, Uncle Fisher really did like his take out. And out of the house eating… that reminds me, did he ever really cook? Eh, not my problem.

"S-so, did I do good today? I'm not that great with public speaking." Tabane asked while looking at the water that she found very interesting.

"You did great," I said, also avoiding looking in her eyes- What the hell is wrong with me today? Damnit Kira, focus! "Though you might come under some fire for creating something for guys to compete with the IS."

"Oh… but you'll protect me, right?"

I know I'm possibly signing my life away… but, "Yes."

"R-really?!" she suddenly perked up, "I mean, um, that's great. Glad to know that you'll be there for me."

"Well, it's the least I could do for all you've done."

"Right…"

There was this awkward silence for a moment.

"Here you are!" one of the waitresses said, laying our orders in front of us, "And if I do say so myself, Shinonono-san and Orthun-san, you two make a wonderful couple!" she skittered away before we could deny anything.

I'd slam my head into the table, but there's food there and it's delicious. Plus that would be rude.

"S-she…" Tabane said, very flustered and blushing.

"Y-yeah," Why the hell am I stammering? "Though, it's just a misunderstanding, right?"

"R-right, just a mi-misunderstanding," Tabane nodded quickly, before giving thanks and eating. I mumbled thanks and then dug in. Beats Romeo's prayer of 'Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition' when he prayed before eating, "I-I wonder what people are thinking though."

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"I just realized that Houki may or may not kill me when I head back if well, you know."

"O-oh! I didn't think about that…"

"It's fine. I can run pretty fast, so I'll be alright." I chuckled, "Houki may be deadly with wooden weapons, but she can't run that fast."

"Right…"

The rest of the dinner was pretty awkward. As in, the look up and see if they're looking but then turn away if they look. Though I can't explain for whatever forsaken reason I do this. I should have absolutely no trouble… Oh no. NO. Nonononononono! Please don't tell me that part of me… Oh fucking hell. No…

If I get thrown into a TV, I'm dead. Don't even bother sending rescue.

Dinner finished up quick, and I took my Warthog (thankfully unscratched) back to the Academy. E was waiting for me back at my room, with Rei as well. The two apparently had a nice chat about me. Damnit E, I swear if she manipulated Rei to act in a certain way-

"Welcome back!" Rei said cheerfully, "So, I saw the broadcast…"

"It's fine. I'm unharmed." I sat down next to Rei, "What did I miss today?"

"Nothing much, we had a practical lesson today, so I had to fly."

"How well did it go?"

"Well, since Dakka Dynames can fly very well once you put its guns away, it wasn't hard." Rei smiled, "Though I wish you could've been there to see it."

"I'm sure you did great," I hugged her before retrieving E, "I'll try to see it next time, alright?"

"Okay!" Rei did her unbelievably cute tilt head, close eyes, and smile. Wait, what? Never mind, "Oh, also we're getting a new kid tomorrow, and did you see the news?"

"Hm? No, I didn't. Why?"

"Apparently another boy, Charles Dunoa was discovered as another male IS Pilot." Ah, hat trick, eh? Awesome, hopefully he's a pretty cool person. I'd be happy to have someone here that isn't afraid to stand up to Chifuyu-

* * *

"Good morning everyone, I'm Dunoa Charles."

Bullshit that's a girl.

_I'm trying to find his information. Huh, that's odd. Private doctor because of some disease that isn't revealed for personal reasons, is rather shy and doesn't-_

Spy. After my data or Ichika's.

_What? Okay, I know you're paranoid, but-_

Think about it, Dunoa still makes second gens, right? They need third generation data to keep up so they can keep production rights. What better way to send a spy who is undercover as a male IS pilot that can get close to me? Private doctor means school never finds out that he is a she, unspecified disease means that there is no way to verify it, it's pretty obvious.

…_Alright, I'll agree that the circumstances are there-_

E, you just want to believe that's a guy. Stop denying it.

_You don't have to be so harsh about it._

Though unfortunately the class seems to want it as well.

_Oh no, Rei's going to be upset._

Why?

_Charles is moving into your room._

Get Rei into the room next to mine, at least she's closeby.

_On it._

"'Sup, Dunoa-san?" I lazily waved, "Hey, saw your twin sister yesterday at that conference."

"T-twin, oh right. Sorry, I was studying for this class I wasn't watching the conference." he chuckled nervously, while the class sans Ichika, Cecilia, Houki, Rei, Chifuyu, and Yamada-sensei burst about how cute he was.

"Do you happen to know every transfer student?" Chifuyu asked with mock interest.

"I dunno, maybe someone's placing all the people I know into this classroom," I shrugged, "So, do I show him around like Rei?"

Chifuyu sighed, "Go ahead."

I got up and gestured for Charles to follow. Or maybe I should just call hi- er, her, Charlotte just to freak him out? Nah, that would ruin it. Better to play the fool for now or whatever the hell it is.

I tried talking to her for a bit. Friendly chap, though I can pick up on the anxiety and nervousness in her voice, but there's definitely the practiced routine. How long has she been training for this? I know it wasn't long since I became an IS pilot, so Charlotte here is showing some major determination and dedication.

Did I mention how we triggered the yaoi fan girls?

"Fucking run!" I bolted, dragging Charlotte behind me as we were chased. Back you damn vicious creatures of the night! Go back to the hell from which you came- and what the fuck? Okay, I know I didn't watch any movies last night, "Stupid ass fan girls. Oh, sorry," I rounded a corner then hid, "My bad for dragging you around. Damnit, here they come!" E, Deployable Cover, now!

_Well, here you go… overreaction much?_

Meh, no kill like overkill.

I threw the Deployable Cover down, effectively blocking off the hallway as we made our escape. I'm not sure how much damage a bare fist can deal to an energy shield but I'm not sticking around long enough to find out.

Wait, why do I have my gun out?

"Um… Orthun-san, why do you have a rifle out?"

"…Reflex. My bad." I stored the rifle and peeked around the corner, "Alright, motion tracker's clear as well. We're good to go. Sorry about that, it's just that you probably don't deserve to be bombarded by twenty bajillion questions on your first day here. Oh yeah, by the way don't call me Orthun-san, just call me Kira, I'm not a big fan of honorifics."

"Oh. Thank you." she said, nodding, "Um, well, you've already explained most of the place to me, so we should head back to class."

It wasn't hard getting back to class, particularly because I used good old Hologram to fool people I was going somewhere and then snuck past them. Man I love that ability, it's just so damn useful.

However, there was that one girl that saw us… and well, let's just say that I'm very glad to have gotten that flight upgrade.

We were going to have a practical lesson after that, so we had to get to the locker rooms. We met up with Ichika there, who was putting on his IS pilot uniform.

"Agh, I don't like wearing this thing. Makes me feel like a gigolo." Ichika sighed.

"With how many fans you have, you could," I laughed, earning me a jacket to the face, "Uncalled for." I took the jacket off and threw it back to Ichika, and noticed that Charlotte… was done changing. As expected from someone hiding their identity, "Damn Dunoa-san, you change hella quick."

He shrugged, turning away, "I guess. Oh, also just call me Charles if you don't like honorifics."

"Alright then. Ichika, you finished?"

"Just lemme finish locking this thing up, and done." Ichika closed his locker, "Let's head out."

Ah, it's so peaceful outside right now. Too bad it's about to get chaotic.

"Orthun, you might want to move." Chifuyu warned. My motion tracker showed movement, and I noticed what I identified as Yamada-sensei falling from the sky towards me. E, let's test it out, shall we?

The right arm of the IS came out, and quickly glowed blue. E calculated the time I should slam my-

I slammed my fist into the ground and the force field came to life, stopping Yamada-sensei mid air as Armor Lock did its work.

"Ha, it worked!" I cheered, standing up, "Shit I forgot about the shock-"

I didn't have a chance to finish as the shockwave quickly launched me back… into of all people, Chifuyu. And of course, just guess where my hands happened to land. E's roaring laughter is no help at all.

But of course, I quickly activated my JetPack and flew back, just in case.

_That's it, I'm checking you into therapy. You obviously need help if you think Chifuyu is going to jump you in front of everyone._

Okay, I'll lay off the Scream movies for now.

…_Alright then…_

"Er, sorry for that," I dusted myself off.

"Anyways," Chifuyu coughed into her hand, "Alcott, Huang, you two are going to be dueling against Yamada-sensei. Don't take her too lightly though, she was originally a candidate for Japan's Representative."

I watched as they went up. Ha, I already know who the victor is. Despite their two on one advantage, their two personalities, with Huang being the berserker, who just attacks and does as much damage as possible in contrast to Cecilia's precision striking, should make them easy to take out for Yamada-sensei.

Forty five seconds later and I was proven correct.

Unfortunately, Chifuyu ignored my pleas to go up against Yamada-sensei with Ichika. I know we'd make a good team since Ichika is a tactical striker due to his energy consuming abilities, and I'm able to provide all sorts of support, so we'd make a good team.

Then came time for helping everyone with IS piloting. Where I kind of suck at teaching. I can't help it if I MJOLNIR is a body suit that it snug for me! I mean, I don't think I could control one of these Uchiganes or whatever because, well, they're not that great in combat! If you're gonna train people into being able to fight, you don't just teach them theory on guns, they need to have practical training with them, especially on maintenance! Besides, what's the point of a training unit if it's not that great! Hell, this is why the MJOLNIR suit is superior when it comes to training. Unit comparisons aside, I still suck at teaching and assisting.

But eh, I tried my best. Ichika and Charles make much better teachers than I do… also their personalities are better for it.

Lunch time was after that, and I invited Charles to come sit with us on the roof, get to know everyone better. Houki and Huang-san were still edgy with each other, both cooking for Ichika. Cecilia didn't really have anything for me particularly because of when Rei brought up her cooking skills… or lack thereof. Rei can't really cook as well, but she did make me a decent hamburger, even if it is simple to make those, I appreciate the gesture. She's also fine moving, since I'm in the room next door, and if she needs a person to talk to, I'm right there for her. I did rescue her from that hell, so I'm going to make sure her life is a good one here.

Also, I introduced everyone to the card game 'Capitalism', and just so you know, my chess master strategist powers are rubbing off on Ichika as he's getting to my level. Or beginner's luck, I don't know. Oh, I also introduced E… which got some… interesting reactions, but everyone new was fine with her.

As usual, class didn't pass without much incident, and we headed back to our rooms.

"Ah, sure feels good to have three guys here. Hat tricks galore," I chuckled, "Three guys, three personal IS pilots, and lastly three styles of combat. Hopefully. Anyways, how's your combat strategy for your IS?"

"Oh, well…" Charlotte thought for a while, "I'd say that I'm a runner and gunner, to put it bluntly. My IS can move very fast and I have a multitude of guns to choose from. Almost like you."

"Yeah, except for me it's about lining up your shots, manually shooting, and using everything as a weapon. Your opponent's mentality becomes a weapon, hell, the environment can be a weapon. I'm more pragmatic about combat, I guess." I admitted with a shrug. Yeah… that's right, feed the mole…

_Kira… she's here for data on the IS, not your combat style._

Hey, inferior technology can win the day with the use of superior tactics.

_Touche…_

"Oh, I heard that you do after school training with Ichika sometimes!" Charlotte suddenly burst out.

"Hm? Yeah, sometimes we do. Other times it just becomes a fist fight. Knowing how to fight when your IS is out of shields is important."

"W-well, can I join in?" Eh, what the hey, why not? Besides, it gives the illusion she's gotten close to me undercover.

"Sure, why not? You've got a personal unit, right?" I got a nod, "Then sure. Besides, I want to test Ichika against multiple battle styles, along with myself. Glad to have you on board."

* * *

I was fiddling around with the Deployable Cover before class started, trying to manipulate the output so I could make it like a Jackal shield if I needed it to act like that. I already did some rigging and managed to get the actual device onto the gauntlet, but actually fixing the output is really irritating. Crap, class started! But I'm so close…

"Um… I have another announcement today," Yamada-sensei said nervously, "We have another transfer student…" I looked up for a moment and saw it was the same girl who yelled at me for being completely undisciplined. I smirked while continuing to mess around with the Deployable Cover module, "This is Bodewig Laura, from Germany."

"Alright, are we gonna get a new transfer tomorrow? Because that'll mean two hat tricks." I chuckled while biting back a swear as a small amounts of sparks flew.

"Say your greetings, Laura." E, try to confirm it, Bodewig here and Chifuyu may have a past-

"Yes Instructor," Laura said monotonously. Alright, Ichika said something about Chifuyu going to Germany once… E, see if you can confirm their past relation.

_On it._

"I am Bodewig Laura."

…Silence.

"What, no punch line?" I grinned.

"So… it's you." her gaze narrowed to a glare.

"Eyup, it's me." I shrugged, but noticed she was looking at both Ichika and I. She walked inbetween us, just as I finished the last wire connection-

And I heard a grunt as two sounds of the energy shield being impacted were heard. YES! I DID IT! Oh, and I blocked Laura's slap towards Ichika and myself, but more importantly, I DID IT!

"Whoooohooo! Finally got those connections done!" I cheered.

"Regardless…" she glared at Ichika, "I will not accept you as her brother… and you… I will never see as a real soldier."

Okay, that does it.

The class held its breath as I stood up straight, "Look, yeah, maybe at the press conference I looked like I was messing around. 'Cause I was. But trust me, I've been in the middle of a war. I was in DC when the Russians hit. I survived every day, and killed people without even thinking twice about it. And that was normal me. That was before I discovered I could use an IS. So already, I was one mean, lean, lead spitting, knife swinging son of a bitch. I lost friends and comrades during my time there, and I will not let their sacrifices be stomped on by you calling me a _fake _soldier, because as far as I'm concerned, I am a real soldier."

The tension in the room was high, and lighting probably could've arced between us.

"If you truly had lost comrades, then you wouldn't be so lax about their deaths."

"I moved on. I learned to laugh again. 'Sides, Luke was always a funny guy. Thought I could do him a favor and laugh for all the times he can't anymore."

"I find it repulsive that you would refer to a soldier as a 'mean, lean…', ugh, I can not even finish that undignified statement." she snarled.

"I never said all soldiers were like that. I merely called myself that."

"So you would call your own mother a bitch?"

"Well, she did leave me when I was young, so yeah, she was." I laughed, "What, hoped to trip me up there?"

"If you really-"

"What, are you going to insult the people who died there? Say I don't really care for their sacrifices because I'm not serious when I talk about it?" I scoffed, "Please, I do care for them. They were good people. Better than I ever could be. But for some reason they saw a reason to sacrifice themselves and let me live, and I will not dishonor that sacrifice. Personally, I think that reason was to change the world, and if you're going to stand in my way of me changing the world, then you're dishonoring their sacrifice. So you have two choices. Get on the tidal wave, or be crushed by the weight of a thousand."

I sat back down, still glaring the entire time. I have a feeling thing's are about to get a lot crazier.

And not in the good way.

Okay, fine, maybe the good way but mainly the bad way.

But one thing's for sure… Things are gonna get ugly.

* * *

**Whoooo, covered a lot this chapter.**

**Oh, and if you're wondering about Kira's constant switching between Charles and Charlotte, it's just that he's trying to remember she's a girl, but it slips for a while.**

**And if you thought Kira instantly deducing Charles was a guy, ask yourself, did you really believe Charles was a guy the first time around? Answer honestly.**

**Yeah, I also got distracted because I was playing BlazBlue. Eheheh.**

**Also, I'm planning a LONG series after this one. It's gonna be long because… simply put, I'm putting Infinite Stratos, MegaMan X, Gurren Lagann, and also throwing in a Technopath. Check TvTropes for that one.**

**Here's a preview (note that this will not come for a LOOOOOOOONG time)**

* * *

_Years ago…_

* * *

"Hm?" Touma heard the door open and headed downstairs, his natural blonde hair, for a Japanese boy, anyways, bobbing as he walked. His jaw nearly dropped when he looked out the window and saw men in suits, "Yakuza!"

To his dismay, his mother opened the door, and let them in. What was going on?!

"There he is," his mother pointed at him.

Before he knew it, he was being taken away, kicking and crying for help from his mother, who simply huffed and mumbled, "A male child is a disgrace now."

He looked towards his older sister with pleading eyes.

His sister returned them, but when she reached out for him, his mother pulled her back, send her across the floor, then slammed the door.

"Onee…chan…" Touma cried as he was brought into the van.

"Forget it kid, you won't be seeing them again."

That day, Touma swore he would avenge this. He'd find his mother… and even if it was a crime, he'd end her life.

* * *

"Aniki…"

"Shhh, not right now, Cecil." Souji ducked down and looked around.

"How long do we have to run?"

"Until we're safe." Souji grit his teeth as his grey hair started to obstruct his vision again. Damn that slavery facility, not cutting his hair, "It's clear, let's keep going."

It had been risky, but Souji managed to break him and Cecil out of there, and for the past few days, they had been running away non stop. Usually Souji was a stand your ground type, but he knew he wouldn't stand up to an IS with his strength at the moment.

He found an area behind some rocks, and moved the rocks to let a little light filter through, but covered them enough so they wouldn't be seen.

"Who goes there?!" a voice hissed.

"Souji and Cecil! We busted outta that slavery place a little while ago-"

"Whoa, seriously?!" the voice asked, "Wait… how do I know you're not lying?"

"Look, we just need to hide here for the night, and then we'll leave in the morning. We gotta get back home."

"…I see…" a torch lit up the small corridor, "Well, any guys here are welcome. We're all refugees from that facility…"

And down the corridor was a grand, magnificent, underground city of men. Lights, shops, and merry people everywhere.

"Welcome, Souji and Cecil, to the grand city known as Teppelin."

"Cecil, I think we found our new home."

* * *

Marcus hit the ground again for messing up. All he was trying to do was be nice, as his adopted father had told him to be.

His father was an old fashioned sort of person though, who always was about handshakes, laughs, and the like.

It didn't help that America had been transformed due to the IS, from a fair democracy to what amounted as a aristocracy of sorts.

"What did you say?!" the girl in his class snarled. Her name was Melody, age 11. Blue eyes, black hair.

"Ow…" Marcus sighed as he stood up, opened up his backpack and took out his medical kit. His dad did always say to be prepared…

Unfortunately, no one prepares for saving the life of another by taking the bullet.

Marcus took out an ice pack and rested it on his cheek, brushing his black hair aside, "I said that I was sorry for bumping into you, Melody."

"How dare you call me by my name?!" she kicked him in the shins, "You are to address me as Ms. Celluove!"

"But…" Marucs grunted as he sat down, "We're both classmates, isn't it best that we use informality? I thought that's how friends worked…"

"Friends?! You thought…" Melody broke down and laughed, "AHAHAHA you pathetic piece of scum! You thought us friends?!"

_**WHACK!**_

Marucs' head hit the desk.

"You thought wrong!"

Biting back a word his father said to never use unless you were seriously in pain, Marcus calmly and quiet retrieved the gauze tape wrap and began to bandage his bleeding head.

The other girls in the classroom looked on with approval at Melody's actions, while the other boys pitied him for being so naïve.

* * *

_A year later…_

* * *

"AAAAAAGGHHHH!" Touma screamed as he was subjected to more 'experimentation', "Damnit…"

The men there were trying to make him into a man/IS hybrid. So far they had failed, not making even a slight bit of progress.

He was thrown back into his cold and damp stone cell, where as usual, he took the rock there and engraved another tally mark, "Whooohoo," he mumbled sarcastically, "Happy anniversary of me being thrown in here."

"I'm surprised," a voice across his cell laughed, "You know, most people don't last a year."

"I made a promise to myself I'd get out," Touma growled, "And I'm keeping it."

He didn't really know he was slowly going insane, as there was… no cell across his.

A few minutes later a man came to his cell.

"Subject Zero," he called, "Get up."

"Make me." Touma snapped back.

"Tch, do you always have to be like this? Guards, take him."

And so it was back to the never ending hell.

But he wasn't prepared when he was given a laser saber and thrown into an arena.

"W-what?" he stuttered, looking ahead as the lights flickered on. The arena was dank and dusty… and smelled of blood.

"Subject Zero," a man called on the mic, "Your progress for this project is none. Therefore, this test will determine if you're even good enough to be kept around. Fail, and you die."

Touma's eyes widened as he saw them. The failures of these experiments. Deteriorated husks of half man and half metal, warped beyond recognition. Their eyes were empty, but yet pleaded for release.

_I'll put you guys out of that misery… _Touma grit his teeth, and lunged forward to meet the first wave, which were armed with battle axes.

* * *

Souji and Cecil had it pretty good, as they were the ones who simply dug tunnels to expand.

No more fear of slavers coming after them. All was good.

* * *

Marcus growled as he blocked Melody's slap, "I might've been a nice guy last year, and I still am, but you force me to attack you if you think I should show respect to somehow who hasn't earned it!"

Without hesitation he punched her right on the chin, sending her flying.

The other boys watched on with horror as the girls piled on top of Marcus.

Who, to their surprise fought them off very well.

Marcus was sick of all of this. They would demand respect and show none, consume but never once show generosity. All that society had decayed to… he was absolutely sick of it!

And he would fight… fight until this world was as good as it used to be.

* * *

_Six months ago._

* * *

"Repeat, Subject Zero is escaping! Requesting-" the guard was cut off as a laser blast hit his back, courtesy of Touma's weapon, the X Buster.

"Tch, all of you hoist by your own petard. You never once thought to check on the mental status of the one you sought to make a weapon… well guess what, I am a weapon now, and the business end is pointed at you." Touma turned around as guards burst into the room. They fired at him, only for the bullets to be ineffective as they hit the IS' shields.

In a split second, they cowered as Touma cut their guns into shreds with his Z Saber, the very same saber he used to fight for his life that day, "I am going to let you all live." he held the saber at one of the guard's throats, "But you will leave this place, and make sure you never get involved in something like this again. And remember the one who gave you mercy… Touma… Touma Llueven."

He had already contacted the authorities and told them to pick him up, and they'd be free to kill him if he posed a threat… if they could.

Leaving the guards, Touma went on through the base, extracting vengeance on those who wronged him.

Oh, how the delicious irony was served in spades that day. With enough leftovers to feed a city for three weeks.

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

"What…?" Cecil looked up, "IS!"

The city panicked as the unholy piece of machinery descended from the sky, shooting lasers and setting the city ablaze, it's black paint job helping to spread fear.

Unfortunately, Teppelin never expected it, and as a peaceful town had no weapons.

Save of course, for Souji, who knew that no shelter would be safe forever. Besides, man was not meant to live underground, but rather, be the ones piercing the heavens. He'd have to fight for the right to pierce those heavens, anyways.

He ran and got his katana from his house, then sprinted back outside. He saw the IS sweep through streets, destroying years of work.

And the pilot laughed.

"HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY!" Souji yelled as he climbed onto a roof, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"…" the pilot looked at him in utter disbelief.

_Heh, that thing may be killer, but it definitely looks cool, _Souji grinned, "You think you can come into my favorite city, blow up stuff that I find cool, and get away with it?"

"…Who do you think you are?"

"Who am I? When people talk about this city's resident badass, which I think they do, they talk about me, the great and mighty Souji Alomano!" he unsheathed his katana and pointed it at the IS, "And no way am I just gonna let you destroy this place that I love!"

"Then die." the IS pilot fired, only for Souji to leap high into the air and tackle the IS pilot, cheers erupting as Souji began to pummel and hack at the IS pilot that would threaten his city.

Pouring every bit of fighting spirit into his final swing, he cut open the frontal armor and killed the IS pilot.

"Now… I wonder if I can pilot this thing…"

"More Stratoses!" people screamed as Souji eased himself into IS and forced his hands into the sockets.

"Damn you…" he growled as he saw Cecil dodge a laser, "Work damn you! Let me save these people!"

In a burst of green light that temporarily blinded the whole city, Souji found himself in the same IS, repaired, but different. Instead of it being black, it was a beautiful shade of red with black as its secondary color. It had eyes on the chest plate, and an oversized pair of sunglasses as well. The helmet that suddenly came on was a snug fit, and when the faceplate came down, and Souji leapt up, holding the sunglasses like a sword, cheers came from the mouth of every man as he went to defend them.

* * *

Marcus sighed as wandered the halls. Yes, leave it to him to still be trusting of women even after all that had happened to him. That map surely wasn't made specifically for him to get lost, right?

"Tch…" Marcus growled as he walked through the dark halls, "I doubt there's testing in here, and I have no idea where I am. Might as well check every room."

That's when he came face to face with it.

However, it was rather majestic, the IS, it wasn't a monstrosity.

To Marcus… it looked pretty sad.

And so, he reached out to it… sealing his fate.


	8. The Prototype Versus Not-Chifuyu

**Alright, here we are for another chapter!**

**As usual, I don't own anything!**

**Ah, a bit of a warning though. Ichika? HEAVILY Out Of Character. Because he's angry. And when Ichika's angry… hoooo boy.**

**Eh, I also felt like I didn't exert enough effort in this chapter, but I don't really know about that. I DID skip the Ichika vs Charles battle, but only because first off, Charlotte isn't after Ichika, and secondly, Kira knows how to use a gun VERY well. Other than that, I'm not sure if I should've included it. But that aside, here we go!**

**Chapter 8: Reach Out To The Truth**

* * *

Man, I really don't want to find out if that slap would've hurt or not. But then again, I got a Jackal Shield-ish thing! Awesome, plus it'll come in handy because I've rigged it to activate on my command. I also know how much damage it can take, so I can use it strategically to keep my opponents on their toes.

But yeah, the day Laura came… after the introduction, was pretty uneventful. Heh, she keeps thinking that she can burn a whole in my skull. Oh yeah, well I can make people's heads explode by looking at them with enough force. With a shotgun anyways, but that's besides the point.

_I thought you said you were going to lay off the movies._

The horror ones. Scanners isn't a horror movie.

Though I heard this interesting rumor that whoever wins the upcoming tournament gets a date with Ichika- wait, did they mention my name?! What the hell?!

After class I walked on over to Houki and Ichika's room, knocked, and when Houki answered, she found an M6E in her face, "You have thirty seconds to tell me what the hell you did that makes people think that if they win the tourney that they get a date with either me or Ichika." You know what, doing this is actually kind of enjoyable. I should become an interrogator.

She explained rather quickly. Heh, looks like all those years of being a Tsundere are starting to come back to haunt you, Houki.

_You're in a rather good mood today, considering what has happened._

Well, I _did _get to totally one up Laura and I finished that bitch of a wiring motherfucker Jackal Shield esque thing, so I'm pretty happy. And since it's clear, I'll probably make it known that I'm not part of this.

_Not gonna save Ichika?_

Little prick already put me up as Class Rep, time for a little payback. You know, I could use a little training.

I opened my door and suddenly I jumped back, avoiding a slug to my gut.

"Impressive. Not many outside professional military can dodge such a blow."

"Laura, you have five seconds to explain why the hell you just attacked me before I blow your brains out and claim self defense. That was obviously a punch meant to knock me out, which means you could've either kidnapped me or worse." I reached for my Strike One pistol that I had holstered, and dodged another blow obviously meant to disarm me, "Do not make me kill you. This can be seen as an assassination attempt."

"My body has been made immune to bullets." Right, super military doom girl… well, if a few bullets don't work….

"Then I use more bullets."

"…How is that a solution?"

"Because enough firepower can punch through anything, not to mention that while you're immune, it still hurts, and enough pain forces you into shock. Now, would you like to state your purpose for being here _before _I kill you in self defense?"

"…My group that I serve has a few questions for you."

"…And what would those be…?" I asked cautiously, keeping the gun close just in case.

"Question one. Our intelligence group has taken an interest in your fighting style-"

_More than just that. _E snickered. By the way, quiet for now.

"-and would like to know where you learned such a thing. It seems… to have been created to counteract what we learned."

Wait, all the random crap I have picked up from actual combat with a mix of anime moves here and there… best professional close quarters combat?

"Okay, you'll have to believe me when I tell you this… but I literally just took a few moves I instinctively use in combat plus anime-slash-manga moves."

"…Interesting… no wonder Lieutenant could always best me in combat…" I suddenly want to meet this Lieutenant. You know, it's a miracle I haven't pulled a Kenshiro at this point. Also, if her Lieutenant is a fan of manga and anime, that's a rather… large contrast between the two. Most likely Laura here has been mainly influenced by Chifuyu… shit. That leaves me two options. One, willing fully lose against her and not earn her love like Chifuyu possibly, or two, beat her and humble her and have her falling for me.

Why does it always have to be so hard?

Fuck you, universe, and your perverted sense of humor when it comes to guys not wanting girls. On second though I should stay as far away from her Lieutenant. Knowing my luck, I'll have another girl after me. Tch, like I said, I wish I could shoot all of my problems. But, I answered one question and I really don't feel like answering anymore now.

"Anyways…" I quickly ushered her out, "I need to take a shower."

"I will wait." she crossed her arms, still with that impassive look on her face.

"No you won't. Next time, please send in all questions in letter for because it is faster that way. Good night." I slammed the door. What the hell, coming in here and asking questions and all that… And she ruined my good mood…

"Ah, Kira!" Charles waved as he came in, "I saw Bodewig-san leaving just as I came? So, I suppose the rumors of Kira being able to seduce any women are true?"

"What the hell?! There's rumors about that crap?" I slammed my face into my palm, "Alright, I'm going to go to the range-"

"Closed down, sorry. I just came from there myself."

"Damnit!" I threw my kukris into the wall, "Damnit. Alright… deeeeep breaths…" I sighed, "Alright, better now. Sorry if I, er, startled yah there. I can get… quite annoyed at times. Especially if it has to do with that sort of thing, because I hate it when people take me for something I'm clearly not."

"I guess this is why Ichika-san warned me not to get you angry," Charlotte laughed, "Well, I'm going to shower now, I already had dinner with some of the girls here. They're very friendly, don't you think?"

"Sure, sure…" I mumbled, "I'mma wait for after you."

A few minutes later, I checked my calendar. Crap, I forgot I need to replace all the bottles in the bathroom. Wait, I need to do this twice as often since there's gonna be two people. I haven't gotten quite used to that.

Ah, the shower still isn't on, so that's good.

"Hey Charles, I need to replace the-" I faked surprise as I opened the door, finding Charlotte without a shirt on but everything else was still there, "Just so you know, I knew from day one. That is all."

I left the bottles there and left the bathroom, and went about cleaning my gun while I sat on the swivel chair. As I heard the door open, I turned around, gun in hand.

"You have thirty seconds to explain to me why you were disguised as a girl." I said calmly, the Strike One pointed at her head. Man I'm really getting good at this.

* * *

It wasn't a lengthy explanation… though I was pretty pissed at Charles' parents.

"What kind of parent does that?!" I threw my knife into a wall… again, "So, not only does he completely fucking ignore you, but then expects you to go spy for him? Son of a bitch I should've put a bullet in his head at the conference." Charlotte flinched, "Oh sorry, I'm kinda insensitive most of the time."

"I-it's fine… but you understand why I did this, right?" she stammered, looking away.

"Yeah, I already guessed it though…" E, request that Tabane-

_Help out with this? On it._

"So I guess I'll be recalled then…" Charlotte sighed regretfully, "Now that I've been found out."

"Quite the contrary," I laughed, "One of the rules here is that when you are part of this academy, no government can interfere, or something of the sorts. It's important to know boundaries so you can get dangerously close without crossing them. 'Sides, you wouldn't mind if I placed a non-lethal shot in your dad's kneecap, would you? Tch, insensitivity again. And uh… could you…"

"Hm?"

"C-cover up. Seriously, I mean, why are you just exposing… argh!" I closed my eyes, using up a lot of brainpower to prevent myself from going into a traumatic seizure and mania.

"O-oh… were you… eep!" she suddenly turned around, "W-were you looking?"

"Of course not!" I snapped, then coughed into my hand, "I-I will be taking a shower now…" I quickly dashed off, grabbing my things before heading in.

_Wow. And here I thought you were good with all girls._

I have… issues when it comes to exposure of flesh. You know… certain memories come up and…

_I understand. _E's soothing and calm voice comforted me as I undressed and took a shower. E… one of these days, I'm going to find a way to thank you and pay you back for everything that you've done for me. I don't care if you don't want it… but I'm going to repay you. On a man's honor.

I came out of the shower, still a tad bit nervous.

"Anyways-" I heard knocking, "Shit! Charles, under the covers, hide!" She nodded and covered herself, "Pretend you're sick."

I opened the door to find Cecilia, "Uh… what can I do for yah?"

She coughed into her hand, "I-I would like to go to dinner with you."

"Damnit I always take a shower before dinner." I sighed, "Ah… but Charles is… feeling a bit under the weather tonight. Promised I'd stay and take care of him."

"N-no," Charles said inbetween coughs, "G-go…"

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine… your knowledge of medicine is impressive, Kira."

"Right… I guess I'll… see you later Charles." I closed the door quickly. E, can I ask that you maintain watch on Charlotte there? Warn me if anything happens.

_Gotcha. And Tabane's a little busy right now, so we'll talk to her about it later._

Understood-

"Alcott-san." Rei's voice cut through the air. Damn, sweet one moment and then killer edge the next, seriously… Note to self, get Rei acting classes, "You are making Kira uncomfortable."

"H-how dare you accuse me of such a thing!" Huh, so it _was _Cecilia tugging on my arm the whole time, "W-what proof do you have?"

"Facial muscles-" I suddenly regret teaching Rei Micro Expressions. Seriously, you can't even lie to the girl anymore. But she at least knows not to call me out on my lies, only when the time calls for it though. Anyway, Rei went on about what was making me uncomfortable (with surprising accuracy), then demanded that Cecilia let go. We did settle for a compromise though, since I find Rei latching onto my arm rather… relaxing. Like having a sister in battle with you along the way. For a guy who's seen so much combat for my short span of life, it's really nice. Also, it's nice to see that Rei's developing a personality besides a really shy girl, which she really only shows around me. Well, it's better than nothing, I suppose.

* * *

I managed to nab some food for Charles (and got one of my two repayments back to Rei out of the way), and headed back to my room after eating with the two.

"Charles? I'm back." I whispered, turning on the lights.

"Oh hey!" she sat up as I closed the door, "Oh… you didn't have to get food for me."

"Not leaving you here to starve." I mumbled, "Unfortunately there wasn't much. So, we've got fish and rice, or rice and fish. Your pick."

Charles laughed, "Rice and fish."

"Good call," I laughed back, "Do you prefer chopsticks or spoon and fork?"

"Ah, I'll take the spoon and fork…" Charlotte reached over and grabbed it, "Thank you, Kira."

"It's no problem." I shrugged, "Just helping out a friend."

"I was a spy and you'd consider me a friend?"

"You were spying under… circumstances that I find… exonerating of any charges against you. If anything gets out, I will make sure all blame goes towards your father for forcing this on you."

"Well… I'm glad," Charlotte giggled, "To have been sent here. If I wasn't… I would've never met you."

I spun around in the swivel chair, "Yeah, I've been known to change a few lives here and there. Nothing major."

"So… about the tournament coming up…"

"I'll explain to Rei that situation, you can trust her. You know, in the event we are separated and need a partner and I happen to be taken. I expect that Cecilia will make her claim known."

"Do you plan for everything?" Charles inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I plan for the expected. And then make up a plan as I go along for everything else." I laughed, "Besides, do you really have to ask the man with a bajillion plans as I'm called sometimes?" That interview was pretty fun, actually. I got asked about all this stuff and then planning came up as a subject. Hooo, boy, that was an awesome chat I had with the guys there. I believe I did this really absurd comparison for school and a chess game.

* * *

I was bored, playing some BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger on my PSP, having bought it a little while ago.

"Stupid ass… Hakumen, just DIE! YES!" I cheered. Damnit I really hate that guy.

"Kira!" Charles burst into my room, "Come to the Arena, quick!"

"What is it?"

"Laura's fighting Cecilia-san and Rin-san!"

Shit, this is BAD! Those two may be good pilots, but their personalities are fairly easy to play off of with Laura, who will no doubt insult Ichika and I to get them fired up to fight her and also at the same time blindsiding them because they'll be in a rage. Damnit, even I wouldn't stoop as low as that. But this isn't the time, I gotta stop this fight!

* * *

"Ichika, if you would-"

"**GIGA, DRILL, BREAKER!" **Ichika tore through the shields, breaking past them. Fuck, it's worse than I thought…

"Ichika, Charles, get those two to safety. I'll deal with Laura."

_She's got AIC though… she can stop our bullets if she focuses on them._

Then it's simple. We fire so many bullets she can't focus on all of them… also the rail gun travels pretty fast… do we have any energy weapons?

_Tabane actually uploaded our Plasma Repeater as a test bed prototype. Should be enough to punch through AIC. We'll… keep it a secret for now._

AIC should also be able to stop me… Hologram can prevent it, but if she has to focus on me… she must have hyper senses or something to focus on those bullets. That means she needs to be able to see it. E, I'm going to need Active Camo. As a saving throw, we can try stationary Slipspace Jump.

_I still haven't perfected the calculations._

It's a last ditch effort, so we won't use it right away.

I activated Longsword Wings and took to the skies, firing on Laura with my Machine Gun and SMG, grazing past her while delivering a nice kick to her back. It only took a moment, so I checked on Cecilia and… oh no…

Ichika and Charles were still helping them remove the ropes around their necks.

"You… tried to kill my friends…" I nearly dropped my weapons, "I will show you no **MERCY!"**

Laura tried using AIC but it was futile as I went top speed, using Slipstream and unfortunately pushing E to the max as we darted around her, firing crazily at the bitch, weaving in and out of space. A few times I rammed her, then fired the shotgun into her along with the sniper rifle while she couldn't focus as the wind was still knocked out of her.

Oh, I _could _use my knife and end it, but that's too easy. Besides, the bitch will suffer for what she has done.

I slammed her into the ground, and just before I could line up the ARC shot-

_Clang!_

"What the hell?" I snarled, looking to who would be interrupting us, "Chifuyu."

"It's Orimura-sensei, Orthun. Get it through your head. Now, I came to see just _what _broke through the barrier."

"Ichika plus Giga Drill Breaker. Now, please move and allow me to keep on kicking this bitch's ass."

"Orthun, I will not tolerate the verbal-""Yeah yeah, whatever." I narrowed my eyes at her, "But I'm sure you'll totally be fine with the fact after she defeated Cecilia and Rin, she continued to mercilessly attack them, nearly choking them- and don't you fucking dare say it was a duel to the death!" I quickly added, "So Orimura-_sensei_, give me a reason not to put a non-lethal shot in your foot then finish off Laura and show her just what she's done."

"You would assault the Instructor?!" Laura snapped, but one glare from Chifuyu silenced her.

"Orthun, you need to see a psychologist and have your mental health assessed if you are willing to go-"

"Shut up. All OF YOU!" I pulled out my rocket launcher which was an unlock from First Shift, "You know, I'm not sure how many friends you've had, Orimura-sensei, but I know that when someone nearly kills two of my friends, _they __**die by my hands.**_"

"As if some fake soldier like you could-"

"You wanna know what happened the last time I got this angry Laura?" a killer, psychotic, and villainous smirk appeared on my face, visibly unnerving Chifuyu, "I _killed _thirty Russian troopers in the blink of an eye with nothing but an old combat knife, got shot three times in the leg after the first six, but _kept on going_. If that isn't enough to stop me from avenging a friend… heh, you should be afraid."

"I am not afraid of you." she shot back, but I could pick up on the wavering in her voice. She's definitely fearful of the sheer killing intent that I possess. Smart girl. Very stupid of her to attack my friends like that though.

"I will withdraw for today… only because I don't feel like being expelled and suspended from that school tournament where I can kick your ass for the world to see." Putting away my ARC, I calmly walked away. I heard Chifuyu tell Laura that she was foolish. Laura said that I was the fool, for challenging her. Chifuyu told her she was foolish enough judging me, but even more foolish because I had harmed two of my friends.

Glad to see she knows how I roll.

* * *

I stormed into the infirmary, and the room fell silent.

"How are they?"

"Recovering." Rei reported, "Unfortunately their IS… not so lucky."

"Damn." I growled, "Laura and I are most likely going against one another in the match. Ichika, you're partnering with me. We're taking that bitch down."

"You got it." he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, "I'll make her pay for what she's done to Rin…"

Normally I'd pair up with Charles to provide some cover… but I'm going to clear up a few things between us, and besides, for me and Ichika, it's personal.

Oh, Laura will pay. She will most _definitely _pay.

I'll make sure to take out the other person first, though, I mean, it'll be better in the long run. Plus I wouldn't want someone getting caught up in a blood feud.

_So, she'll probably have a counter measure against our SlipStream jumping around, so we need a new strategy._

Lasers.

_Hm?_

AIC stops inertia. Light isn't matter, therefore it can't really be stopped by something like a force field because it isn't tangible and therefore can not be opaque to block light. Also, she'd have to focus on every particle.

"Rei, Charles, Ichika. Tactical meeting. My room. Be there in fifteen minutes." I said coldly, leaving the room, formulating a plan on how to trash Laura in front of that tournament. Heh, and there'll be a bunch of people there as well. All the better, to show them just how powerful I am at this point…

We all sat down in my room afterwards, and I explained Charles to them. Rei can keep a secret, as she swore to me about that, while Ichika simply said he'd cover for her. Charlotte is with Rei for the tournament, and Ichika and I will be going together, obviously. E's going to make sure we're going up against Laura for the first match.

Oh, this is going to be SO satisfying. Unfortunately we have to wait until the end of the week.

* * *

**Match Day**

"Laura, I'm not sure if I already told you what happened the last time I was _this _pissed," I snarled before the match started, making sure my sniper rifle was all set and ready to go.

"Yes. I remember. What an obvious lie."

"Oooooh, you've done it now!" Ichika laughed, "Kira, let's show her what happens to people who don't respect the sacrifices of others."

"…Luke didn't sacrifice himself though, Ichika." I reminded him. Luke was killed in a surprise attack and he was the unlucky one. On another note, Houki is Laura's partner, "You know the plan, right?"

"Remembered it like the back of my hand."

"And Murphy's Law?"

"Already accounted for." Ichika grinned, activating his Shield Pierce sword while I took out my sniper rifle, "Take her out first?

"Indeed." I readied for our plan. Activate Longsword Wings… check, "Three… two… one…"

The buzzer went off, and we began our battle.

"MARK!"

Ichika charged right towards Laura, who stopped him with her AIC.

"Too predictable."

"Same to you." Ichika chuckled.

"Die." her rail gun charged up-

_BANG!_

"Ahhhh, I love snipers." I opened fire on Laura from the side, targeting her rail gun. She stopped to turn towards me, stopping me with AIC, but then quickly backed off as Ichika went to go after her.

Alright, where's Houki?

_She's closing in on Ichika._

Not for long!

I switched to my ARC, charged a shot, then shot it right at Houki, who would've gotten a hit on Ichika had an explosive rail gun shot not hit her a split second before.

"_The hell was that?!" _Ichika asked over the comm.

"I got Houki. Keep up the pressure on Laura and tell me if you need a cover shot."

"_Got it," _he ended the chat as I switched to my machine gun and began firing on Houki, who forgot that you have shields that protect against bullets and tried blocking them with her arm. Really? I thought Ichika would've at least taught her that on the day we were helping people out with the practice units.

Though Ichika hasn't asked for help. I knew messing around with the power systems would help him eventually, since he's gunning a lot of extra power into his propulsion systems, and he's going fast enough that Laura can't track him too well. Unfortunately, if he gets too close, she'll be able to easily grab him.

"Sorry Houki, but Ichika and I have a personal vendetta with Laura. Adios." I quickly switched to my rockets and shot them off, ending Houki's time in the arena by using the rockets as a distraction to get up close and deliver a few good shotgun strikes, "Again, apologies."

"Damn…" I heard her hiss as I went over to Ichika, guns firing at Laura. Our teamwork was flawless, since the second Laura would try to focus on me, she'd have to stop moving to focus on me and Ichika would go ahead and attack her, forcing her to remove AIC on me. I didn't even have to touch my Plasma Repeater! Anyways-

I dodged those stupid melee launcher things she has. I understand that they're for grappling, but they're too fragile. After all, I cut the rope with nothing but my standard kukris. If you're going to have medium ranged melee that can grapple, at least make it fast and unpredictable. That, and they should go through shields pretty well, as my Jackal Variant can block about four hits in total before it needs to recharge.

"A Man's Burning Soul PAUNCH!" Ichika's naming his attacks now? Man, I really have influenced him.

The AIC and Ichika's hand drill were frozen in the air, Ichika's drill still spinning actually.

"How…" Laura growled as she concentrated more on the drill.

"My fighting spirit won't be stopped by the likes of you." Ichika shot back, "I'll continue towards tomorrow!"

And then of course, I'm sure every engineer for AIC is now very pissed off at Ichika because he just broke through AIC and punched Laura with his drill hand. I'm also very sure that the millions of Gurren Lagann fans are cheering right about now. Also, this proves that Gurren Lagann's drill would totally break through an Evangelion's AT Field.

"Ichika. Let's finish this." I sped away, hitting the 155 mark as soon as I received acknowledgement from Ichika. I reappeared right behind Laura, SP kukris drawn. Bouncing off the ground, I leapt onto the back of her IS and stabbed her in the chest…

Then did so over and over again.

"Huh?! How does it feel?!" I laughed maniacally as her shields started zipping to zero and her face was in pure shock. I took out my shotgun and blasted her rail gun, then took a piece and caused her shields to drop faster by smashing her with it, "HOW DOES IT FEEL WHEN YOUR OPPONENT WHO HAS BEEN YOU DESECRATES YOUR PRECIOUS MACHINE THAT YOU SEEM TO LOVE SO MUCH AND PLACE AND EQUAL AMOUNT OF PRIDE IN?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BEATEN INTO THE GROUND AFTER THE BATTLE IS OVER?! HUH?! **TELL ME! **_**TELL ME, LAURA BODEWIG, BECAUSE I SAW YOU DO THE SAME! **_HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE ON THE RECEIVING END OF A BEATDOWN LIKE THIS ONE?!" I kicked her down, then back up, before blasting her with a rocket right at her stomach, sending her right into a wall.

_Kira…_

I'm sorry you had to hear that E. I should've asked you to not listen… you're a good person, you shouldn't have had to listen to that.

_No. What she did was wrong, and you showed her what she did was wrong. And… I didn't like how she nearly slapped you._

Well, we won, now-

Natural instincts kicked in as I quickly ducked and rolled away. What the-

Why is there a life size copy of Chifuyu in her original IS that is all black in front of me?

_Damn! I'm getting a signature that looks like… Valkyrie Trace System? But that's illegal… and it means the user has to use their free will to say they're willing to win at all costs…_

"Damnit…" I could feel tears welling up, "Damnit Laura, I thought you'd actually be a worthy opponent for once! Yes, I hated how you treated my friends and myself, and gave you a brutal beat down, but I still saw you as a worthy opponent! Someone who really could push me to my limits… and you'd throw it all away just to have a chance to beat me by becoming someone else and losing yourself. Tch. Despicable…" I swapped out for a BR, "Ichika… get back."

"But she copied Chifuyu-nee!" he shot back.

"This is a more personal fight for me. Get the fuck _back_." Ichika must've realized how serious I was because he flew back to evacuate the others.

Laura needs to see the truth, that it's alright to lose, and all that. Unfortunately that means she may or may not fall in love with me if she practically worships Chifuyu…

On second thought…

_You are NOT abandoning Laura to that Trace System!_

Damnit!

Anyways, this calls for… a good change in music that's been playing through the arena.

_I know just the thing!_

Um…

**[Music: Reach Out To The Truth, Reincarnation Version from Persona 4: The Animation]**

_Now I face out, I hold out_

Of course you would.

_I reach out to the truth of my life_

_Seeking to seize on the whole moment, yeah!_

Well, let's do this! Huh… that boost I've felt before, it's back again. It seems to come up when I'm really pushed to my limits. But that doesn't matter right now, we've got someone to save!

_Yeah naked truth lies, only if you realize_

_Appearing in nobody's eyes, till they sterilize_

I spun out of the way of the initial strike, opening fire with my SMG and handgun. Since they're light weapons, I can easily keep moving, but damn, if Valkyrie Trace is everything it's been said to be, Chifuyu really was a strong competitor, the best even.

I'll have to be better.

_Stop the guerrilla warfare to keep it fair_

_Bro, change your rate to smarter greater cause_

Not-Chifuyu made it a little too close and I swapped out to my shotgun, blocking a vertical slice. I pushed her sword aside and spun around, smashing her in the stomach with the shotgun before boosting away and shooting.

_You know the stake is high, stardom is near_

_Those who sympathized you died, Killers are passing by_

I went for my machine gun again to provide a little bit of cover while I buy E some time to boost us back so we can use our more devastating weapons. Damn you rail gun charging time. But now I should be able to get off a good shot.

_Do not waste your time hating flirting guys_

_Use your might to Ais to do justice to them all_

Let's charge the ARC-

_Now I face out, I hold out_

_I reach out to the truth of my life_

_**BOOM!**_

_Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now, break away!_

_Oh God let me out, can you let me out?_

The round hit directly on her. Damn, it's still going?! This is one tough little son of a bitch I'm dealing with! Geez, what's this thing made out of? Then again I did say enough firepower can punch through anything. Looks like I'll have to test that today!

_Can you set me free from this dark inner world_

_Save me now last beat in the soul!_

Wait, how am I even supposed to save Laura? She's in that thing, and… oh no. I don't have to… uh…

_Stop thinking perverted thoughts._

I'm just running through all possibilities.

_Yeah flooded apple pie_

_Left until somebody cries_

What the hell is with these lyrics- Dodge slash to the face!

Tch, I gotta keep moving fast and figure out a way to get Laura out of the monstrosity. Enough firepower should punch through it, but what if I hurt Laura in there? Damn, I should've realized that Valkyrie Trace would use this sort of hostage system!

_Goddamn always talking shizzle behind man get left behind_

_Come on and quit that shizzle tell me what you really want_

_Louder ladies I can nothing in the tone of your voice_

I kept moving away from the thing while firing my sniper rifle as fast as I could. Discard another magazine, insert, get ready to fire again. But damn, this thing can run fast and jump high! I don't want to fly too high though, they're still evac-ing the entire place, and if it goes down too fast, it could pose a risk for the students.

_Closer it gets y'all know how everything reflects_

_Your soul and spirits lost pretends get rejects_

Okay, come on you little bugger, keep coming after me- Whoa! That thing is fast! Alright, let's see here, what do I have? Ah, I should be far enough away to get another shot in, even if it is pretty fast.

_Look man you are the one who actually you detest_

_I guess they're good reasons why you can't see next_

Let's see if I can get another ARC shot in-

_Now I face out, I make head_

_I reach out cock and bull of this globe_

_**BOOM!**_

_Thinking to seeking on the whole moment now it's on!_

Ah, there we go! Making some progress… hm, I'm starting to see Laura's IS underneath it. I see, so I just have to blow all of it off? Or perhaps I could simply make a good cut… but then again bullets aren't really absorbed by it, meaning that the outside isn't made of anything that absorbs force, which means that it's a hard material. Easy enough to shatter… aha, I just need to check a few things…

_Oh God it's enough? Are you satisfied?_

_It's already disgusting to dance with your palms_

_Save me now last beat in the soul!_

E, do we have a flamethrower?

_First Shift Unlock._

You thinking what I'm thinking? On second thought, I already know.

_Now I face you, I hold out_

_I reach out to the truth of my life_

_Seeking to seize on the whole moment to now, break away!_

E, flamethrower, let's go!

_Oh God let me out, can you let me out?_

_Can you set me free from this dark inner world_

_Save me now last beat in the soul!_

The Flamethrower is more like an attachment to my right arm, and it pretty much covers my hand in fire, but the flames aren't close enough to hurt my shields.

"THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED!

_Now I face out, I make head_

"IT'S LOUD ROAR TELLS ME-"

_I reach out cock and bull of this globe_

"TO GRASP VICTORY!"

_Thinking to seeking on the whole moment now it's on!_

"ERUPTING!"

_Oh God it's enough? Are you satisfied?_

"BURNING!"

_It's already disgusting to dance with your palms_

_Save me now last beat in the soul!_

"FINGER!" I slammed my hand into the stomach of the Not-Chifuyu, and it started to crumble away as we escalated into the sky, "AND NOW… HEAT END!"

In a blaze (haha, get- _Not funny._) of glory, the Not-Chifuyu asploded into a bunch of shards.

"Easy does it…" I gently caught Laura and landed us back down on the ground.

Whoooo… I'm feeling… pretty… worn out…

It all went black.

* * *

"Ugh…" I shook my head as I got up, "Every FUCKING time, I have to go unconscious. I can't enjoy my victory right away, can I?"

"Well, three seconds and you've already swore." Ichika's voice laughed. I turned to find him standing there, leaning on the wall, "Yeah, the rest of the tournament got called off because of the Valkyrie Trace System that they're investigating. Let's just say that the guys who secretly installed it there are in for a load of trouble."

"Good to know. How's Laura holding up?"

"Concerned for her?" he raised an eyebrow.

"She's still a fellow soldier, despite our differences. Though, knowing how much she's been influenced by Chifuyu…"

"You have fun adding another girl to your harem." Ichika stated bluntly, earning a glare from me, "Hey, you made a harem joke about me, it's only fair. 'Sides, Houki nearly killed me for it."

"Fair enough. Anyways, how about Charles and Rei?"

"They went right after us, since they just want the data now. They were amazing at teamwork. Granted, not as good as us, but a good second. Rei's really good and providing covering fire while Charles is able to get a good lock-on with his sniper rifle." Good to know that Ichika is learning when not to say sensitive information because I haven't secured the room yet.

"I see. I'll check the footage later… hey Ichika."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry if I got in the way of well, fighting that thing. I know you probably wanted to take it down because it copied your sister and I know how much you respect her-"

"Kira, you've once told me, 'what's done is done', and that I shouldn't worry about the past. I'll say the same thing right back." Ichika had a solemn look in his eyes, "Besides, if anyone besides me destroyed that copy, I'm glad it was at least you."

"Still bros?" I held out a fist.

"Still bros." he connected his fist to mine, "Now, tell me, how are you going to deal with Laura now-"

"Kira!" Rei ran in, tears…? Of worry streaming down her face, "A-are you alright? You h-had me worried! You fell u-unconscious and-!"

"I'm fine, Rei." I patted her on the head, "Thanks for the concern though. How'd your match go?"

"We won!" Rei did that damningly cute smile plus head tilt plus closed eyes thing, "I wanted you to see it though."

"I'll see it soon, alright Little Sis?" Oops, that kinda slipped out. Geez, I'm getting soft.

"Little Sis?" Charles' laughter rang out, "Kira must be getting soft."

"Shaddup, Charles!" I snarled, "But hey, Rei is like a little sister to me."

"Would that make you my on Onii-chan?" Rei asked with a hopeful and innocent glint in her eyes.

"Yes, yes it would." I grinned, "But for now, your Onii-chan needs a little bit of rest. Would you mind?"

"Of course." Rei smiled again, "I'll see you later!"

"…Damnit I'm getting soft." I growled as soon as she left.

"It's not always a bad thing, Kira." Charlotte admonished me while I rolled my eyes.

"Tch, whatever. Anyways- Oh, Yamada-sensei. What can we do for you?" I stopped mid sentence as our green haired Sensei walked through the door.

"Ah!" Hm, still nervous as usual, "I just wanted to tell you boys that since you've all seemed to have a rough time so far with all these occurrences, that for tonight, the open air springs are opened up for you! U-um…"

"Thanks for the information, Yamada-sensei." Charlotte quickly intervened, and Yamada-sensei left.

"I am so there. Seriously, I am _sore all over_." I stretched- "Fuck! That hurts!"

"Nose game!" Ichika touched his nose before Charlotte, "Alright then, I'm not carrying him."

I pointed a finger gun at Ichika, "Carry me, before I blow your head to smithereens."

We all had a good laugh at that one, before I crawled out of bed and dragged my sore ass over to the springs.

I have one thing to say. These springs are GREAT for sore muscles, and I am aching all the hell over!

Ah, so stress relieving… Until I felt two distinct things pressing up against my back.

I immediately pushed off and grabbed the wall, breathing rapidly as if pumped up on adrenaline.

"K-kira, you gave me a scare!" Charlotte stammered.

"Sorry," I quickly mumbled, "I have… issues when it comes to exposure of human skin and contact. Apologies."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I should have known," Charles looked a bit regretful and… disappointed?

"It's fine. Don't apologize, you couldn't have known up until now." I sighed, "So…"

"Hey guys," Ichika slipped in, "Ah, relaxing."

"Ah, I just wanted to thank you two." Charles started up, "I know both of you have been hiding my identity for a while now, and you haven't betrayed my trust… so thank you."

"It's no problem," Ichika said, "Just helping out where I can."

"I'm still gonna shoot your dad, for what he did." I waved a hand, getting odd stares from the two, "What?"

"You're still so insensitive." Ichika snorted.

"W-well, at least you're willing to go lengths for people…" Charles laughed nervously, "But I d-don't think you need to shoot him."

"Fine…"

"So then Kira, I didn't get to ask you, but how are you going to deal with Laura probably falling for you?" Ichika asked with curious eyes. He should know better than to think I don't have a good plan, because I've got the perfect plan!

"Well, it goes a little something like-"

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I summoned my M6E handgun and pointed it at Laura.

Ah, allow me to explain the situation. See, Charles decided to unveil Charlotte, so the entire school will now know she's a girl. Somehow, Rin from next door heard it, got pissed at Ichika because we overlooked how the boys were in the hot springs, and well, Charles was a guy-actually-girl, and even though Charles has expressed no interest in Ichika, the poor sap Ichika is always targeted. I decided to take the hit, since I could use Jackal Variant, but then Laura stepped out in front of Rin's cannons, took two hits with her IS, then grabbed me as soon as I deactivated Jackal Variant and attempted to kiss me, which leads to our current situation.

"Orthun, what have I said about language?" Chifuyu sighed impatiently.

"Well, I find such language to be appropriate for situation 'girl who wanted to kill you a day ago suddenly wants to make babies'."

"Y-you're going to be my wife! All objections from here on are invalid!" Laura declared.

"Whipped," Ichika whispered.

"Fuck off!" I hissed, "Laura, let's get one thing straight. I am not married to you. Secondly, I am not the wife. The wife is the female one… did they teach you this stuff? Never mind that. Third… do you have proof we're married?"

"P-proof…?" she looked stunned at the turn of events.

"Yanno, like official documents, paperwork, NOT forged documents." I made sure to address that they

shouldn't be forged. Who knows what kind of problems that would cause?

"…"

"See? No official documents, so therefore we aren't married," I held back a smirk. Never assume victory, "Now, I have no idea where to get such a document, but please take as much time possible acquiring them."

"Understood." she nodded. Okay, I didn't have this in mind, but I guess it works. With this, Laura should take a long time in acquiring those forms, not to mention I won't sign them anyways, and I need to start planning excuses to get away from her.

E, you can stop laughing now.

_Sorry… oh damn, my SIDES! You… Kira Orthun… wife! Ahahahaha! Geez, that's just so-_

Alright, let's just imagine a little something I like to call Cthulhu into my mind…

_Wait, what?! Uh oh…_

That should keep her busy for a while.

But yeah, let's see here… So I've got Cecilia, Chifuyu, and Laura all coming after me. Tabane and I are on platonic terms, though she seems very nervous around me, almost the same with Charlotte. Rei and I are very much friends, like siblings though.

Is it just me or was I right in how I could become a harem protagonist? I believe I specifically mentioned School Days, but at least there's more than two girls, which means I can avoid the, well… never mind. It brings back repressed memories.

But yes, I wasn't surprised to see faces of disappointment rather than shock when Charlotte revealed he was a she. I knew that they all just wanted to believe Charles was a guy and not a girl. I mean, how did they expect Charles to blend in as a guy. Secondly, where the hell does she hide- Um… never mind…

Ahem, right. So, a bunch of things revealed today. Laura's in love with me, Charlotte's really a girl, and I'm pretty sure there's one last nasty surprise by the end of the day.

_**~Now I face out, I hold out, I reach out to the truth of my life~**_

"Romeo?"

"_Kira?"_

"Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"_Get suited up. I'm picking you up in fifteen minutes."_

"Why?"

"_Urgent Mission. No time to explain."_

"Roger that." I guess I found my last nasty surprise. Not bothering to wait for Chifuyu to tell me to go, I opened the window, slipped out, and flew away using the Longsword wings.

Things are gonna get hairy from here now, aren't they?

* * *

**Yes it will Kira, yes it will.**

**As you can tell, I didn't include a weapon description of the Flamethrower like I would from now on because it would break up the awesome music sequence. Besides, a Flamethrower is pretty uh… self explanatory. **

**And we find out Kira actually does has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder about something that has to do with exposure of skin and all that. Can you guess what it is? Oh, and if you can guess what Kira was thinking about when E chided him for 'Thinking perverted thoughts' in the Not-Chifuyu fight, you get a virtual cookie.**

**But yes, we're nearing the Silvero Gospel part! Just as a heads up, we've got three or four chapters until the Beach Episode!**

**I'm actually kind of surprised at the progress I've made with this fic, but most of my thanks goes out to you, loyal readers, seriously, you guys are awesome.**

**Anyways, see you all next chapter!**


	9. Wrath of a Prototype

**Ah, time for another side mission! Will we find MOAR PARTY MEMBERS this time around?**

**Kira: *sigh* HCBailly reference in the first line?**

**You know he's my favorite Let's Player, so shaddup. And unfortunately, I don't have the money for Halo 4. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo…**

**Kira: (cough)**

**Right, right. Uh, I don't own anything besides my Ocs and any original plotline stuffs, I guess.**

**Oh, a lot of you have been saying that Chifuyu shouldn't be part of Kira's harem. Well, just to let you all know, the entire Chifuyu/Kira thing will be resolved quite soon actually, it's a lot closer than you think :D Also, this chapter does get rather… dark-ish at the end, and we also have MOAR BREAKS FROM CANON!**

**Apologies for not getting this out earlier, I was playing inFamous 2 again, and I got an idea to write an inFamous and Familiar of Zero crossover... and well, it went from there. But enough of that, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 9: Metal Gear Kira**

* * *

"So remind me again…" I shook my head, "Why we have decided that sending me alone into a major base is a _good_ idea?"

"A team isn't a good idea for a stealth mission," Romeo explained, "Plus you don't have to worry about being over encumbered with all your equipment which would slow you down. Also, your First Shift has allowed your Active Camouflage to stay enabled for an indefinite amount of time. Tabane'll print you a list of all your upgrades later."

"Damn my hyperspace arsenal." I grit my teeth, "Okay, so why the giant base of doom? Why not an outpost?"

"The bigger base we attacked recently, the one right before the conference, has a lot more computers, and from what I could tell, a bigger database, compared to that out of the way one we first hit. However, upon further analysis…" he pulled something up on the holo-screen, "The information left behind is the same, indicating that upon discovery of an infiltration of any sorts, all data is deleted except for non-sensitive data that could be misleading."

"What's this on… AI Emotional Cores…? The hell? Are they doing some Red Vs Blue copy?" I raised an eyebrow, highlighting the offending part.

"I'm afraid not, Kira." Tabane entered the room, "It's time I told you about IS Cores. E, you might want to be out for this one."

"_I am well aware of my existence and what I am." _E spoke through the speakers on the suit.

"Okay then… Kira, I've done some research, and I have figured out why the IS responds so well to females rather than males."

"And that would be…?"

"You are aware that an IS Core is like a personality, right? Therefore, it has feelings and all of that. Now, between a boy and a girl, who is more in touch with their feelings?"

"You're kidding. So, because of the way the personality is shaped, it favors women who are more able to connect with the emotions of the IS."

"Mhm." she nodded, "So theoretically, anyone can pilot an IS, but it's the unit that favors them and how much they respond to the unit."

"And because of the way that society has brought up the IS, no man can test for it…" I tapped my foot, "Damn… but what does this have to do with… well, that." I jerked a finger at the screen.

"E… or Epsilon, has an emotional core, which is what most of her emotions are based off of."

"And her Core Emotion is…"

"Trust, faith, the like…" Tabane paused, "But there's been a trend though, between the Emotional Core and the pilot. After analyzing your psychological profile, you'd be classified as 'Reason'… or something else I'd rather not say. Do you see how Faith and Reason-"

"Are somewhat opposites?" I arched an eyebrow, "Yeah… I can see that. I think it would spark better results from the two because with opposing thoughts, the pilot and personality can compromise and take the best of two worlds then execute a good plan that draws from both."

"Well, somewhat. You know the phrase 'opposites attract', right?"

"Yeah. Does this hold true for this as well?"

"Mhm," Tabane nodded.

_So… how are you taking this?_

Well E, it's nothing really. Sure, you've got an emotional core and all that, but as far as I'm concerned, you're still as human as me. Hell, if I've got an emotional core of 'Reason'… wait, some of my plans lack a lot of reason at times though.

_Well, that's where my core emotion of 'Faith' comes in, because with your irrational plans, I still place my trust in you to get the job done._

…Thanks. It always helps to have that someone that stands by you all the time.

"So… stealth mission. What's the plan?"

* * *

I hate this plan.

_I thought you'd love to be dropped feet first into hell._

Okay, this is a stealth mission, why am I being dropped?

_Well, we'll be dropping into a lake, so they probably won't find the pod. Not to mention the pod is specially designed to hide our descent and impact._

I still don't like the idea of swimming around in a cold lake at night.

_You've got armor on, though._

Yeah, I mean, it doesn't harm me, but hell, it's still gonna be really damn cold.

"_Kira, we're dropping you in five."_

"Five minutes?"

"_Seconds."_

"Wait what?!"

I couldn't really tell what I was screaming because even though I'm a pretty calm guy, you try watching yourself cruise ever closer and closer to the world at high speed while you're unprepared. And here comes the water-

Wait, why didn't we make a sound when we hit the water?

_We did, you screaming like a little girl in here drowned it out._

This never happened. Now, where is the stupid opening mechanism… got it. I didn't hear a hiss when it opened but the pod opened up never the less, and I climbed out, swimming to the surface. I am never doing that again, because it was too. Damn. Cold. Now, unfortunately, I don't have a lot of silencers on my weapons, so I am stuck with my kukrises, pistol, and SMG. Just like old times.

I silently walked through the field leading up to the castle-like base. Is it just me or do these extremists like to flaunt that they're here? No mines, that's good, but those spot lights are pesky, and even with invisibility, I'll still cast a shadow, and it's not perfect with light directly shining on you.

Eventually I reached the walls, and while I would've loved to just blow up the front gates, I gotta stay silent. It's also unfortunate that I have no backup on this mission as I have to maintain radio silence.

At least I have my parkour though.

I started scaling the walls, using the jutting bricks that were rather common as grab points and footholds.

_Alright, I'll see if I can scan ahead here and see where you need to head up to._

Oh, thanks. I wish I had that in Assassin's Creed.

_Would you like me to mess around with the Interface so it's like Eagle Vision?_

HELL YES.

The world suddenly turned, well, never mind. It was still dark, but I could see the spotlight areas marked in a red mist of sorts, warning me where it was. The guards in the tower that was quite far away were red, and then the path E was calculating was gold. This. Is. AWESOME.

_Glad you like it._

I pushed off the wall and turned around, barely grabbing onto the hold. Damn, that was a close one.

_Don't look down._

You know I'm going to now and- sheesh, that's a large fall. Ugh, gotta pull myself up. Actually, better turn on Active Camo now.

"Who's there?!" a guard hissed as I grabbed onto the top of the guard railing-wall things.

"Sheesh Eleanor, you're really getting paranoid, there's nothing there." Shit, this Eleanor guard's good. Deep breaths… Alright, slowly and silently pull myself up… Okay, I'm good for now. Mkay, if I have to kill these guys, where can I store the bodies? I don't want the shift to change and the next shift to find a bunch of bodies here. Damn, there's nowhere to place them. I have to skip out on these guys for now.

But sheesh, this place is huge! Anyways, there has to be a way for me to quickly get down into the courtyard. I could try running down the beams that look a little too conveniently placed so I could run up or down them like in Assassin's Creed, but there's a spotlight running through the walls the whole time.

First off, let's get away from these guards for a bit.

I climbed down the tower somewhat, still outside, and found a small flag pole sticking out the side where I perched myself on. Hey, E, do you think you could do the calculations and find out the best way to get to the base entrance?

_Alright then… Performing long-range scan. Calculating…_

Damnit, I really wish I had a sniper rifle here. I could pick off the guards one at a time and just kill them before an alarm is raised, but that would be tricky. Now, where could I go… E, you seeing and thinking what I'm-

_You mean you're going to jump off of this flag thing and try a Leap Of Faith into the gardener's pile of leaves down there?_

Yes.

_The chances of that working without the use of technology are-_

Here we goooooooooo-

_You crazy-_

The leaves somehow managed to break my fall. I had _no _idea that could work. And I'm in power armor for crying out loud! This makes no sense!

_Exactly why you are 'Reason' and I am 'Faith'._

…I hate how I've proved that myself. Though, it's kinda stupid. If I am 'Reason', why the hell do I do unreasonable things?

_Because you may have a lot of Reason, but do you actually pay attention to it?_

Um… no? Good point though. I don't really listen to Reason too much but it helps when I use it. Now, hopefully because these guards have guns they won't waste a few bullets on this pile of leaves here.

_Tracing heat signatures… We should be all clear now._

I slipped out of the leaves and started crawling on the ground, inching slowly towards the base entrance.

_Crack!_

Shit that was a stray branch!

"Who's there?" Okay, I've still got my Camo on, come on, stay away…

_Motion tracker's picking up on a signal that's coming closer!_

Damnit… okay, I hope we can stay hidden.

And that's the guard tripping on me.

"See, there's something here!" I quickly rolled out of the way, "I'mma kick it- whoa!" Thankfully for me, the guard kicked as hard as she could, but she fell over when I wasn't there. Embarrassed, she walked back to her group while I slipped away again.

That was way too close. But at least I'm close to the thing.

"Alright girls, finally our shift is over! Time to catch a nap." How convenient of me. I just gotta stay behind them and follow them into the base.

So, let's see here, just in case, the code to get in is… 1234. ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD HAVE THAT AS THE PASSCODE TO A SECRET BASE!

"Helena, remind me again why the passcode is so simple?" one guard, who removed her helmet, revealing a mess of black hair underneath it, asked.

"Well, Makoto, no one would find this base. Also, who would suspect it to be so simple?" Helena, the obvious leader, answered, laughing.

I followed them into the base, and since they're guards, I should be able to at the very least sabotage their weapons to buy me a little time if needed. Alright, so they're in the locker rooms now, and they haven't put their weapons away yet. It is safe to assume that the weapons are stored either in their lockers or in a hidden closet here somewhere.

Now just to wait for them to store their weapons and… why are they changing into a dominatrix style clothing?

Shit, this place must be a mix. I better tail them, mark the location for later, and all that. This also means I can't destroy these weapons, as they'll be useful for later.

_But we have to maintain radio silence! We can't tell them about the side objective and how they have to wait!_

But we need to save everyone here! I'm not abandoning them!

Damnit, morals or mission? Morals or mission? Shit, it's so hard to choose… Fuck it I'm going with the third option.

_Third option?_

Both.

As soon as I found where they kept the… prisoners, I marked it and immediately set my plan in action.

I sprinted as fast as I could down the halls, sound of my footsteps very dampened surprisingly, and E was tracing where the main database was. Damnit, I gotta hurry.

_There's an approximately 0.534 percent chance this is going to work._

And that's better than zero. Besides, zero percent might as well be a hundred percent! Damnit, now there's a door in the way! Okay… I'm going to have break it down…

_But that'll trigger the auto-delete, and Romeo's analyzed it. It's amazing how it does it!_

Can you counteract it?

…_It's possible, but it'll take me a long time._

How long?

_Five to ten minutes._

Well, if I'm no longer concerned about stealth, then let's go.

_You'll have approximately ten seconds to plug me into the system before it's too late for me to protect all of the data. It'll be close._

We'll make it. Three, two, one… MARK!

I smashed into the door, somehow breaking through it, broke into a roll, got up, and sprinted for the terminal as the alarm blared.

_7...6...5..._

Stop counting down! Not helping!

…_4...3...2...1_

YES! I GOT THE CHIP IN WITH E! WHOOOHOOOO! That was _way _too close for comfort!

"_You'll have to hold out for now." _E's voice said over the speakers, _"I can't access the other functions that would help though, since I need all of my computing power to counteract the auto-deletion program. You'll have to activate them manually using the terminals. There's turrets out there that'll help, and they shut down automatically after taking too much damage, meaning you'll have to start them up again back here."_

"Well, it's a long hallway, so it'll be pretty easy. Unfortunately no explosives for me as that could cause my only way out to collapse on me. Now, it is just a button or…"

"_Yes. Hurry! They're nearly here!"_

Damn!

I slammed the 'Activate' buttons, and I heard turrets firing outside. Must be an auto defense system in case of intruders to shoot any living thing. That's going to be handy.

"_Estimated time until all data is copied including the neutralization of the auto-deletion program: nine minutes and twenty seven seconds."_

"Good to know." Wait, SHIT! I forgot to have E give me weaponry beforehand! I'm stuck with just my silenced weapons and knife. Well… damn, looks like I'll have to hold out with what ammo I have.

I peaked around the corner and started shooting with my pistol, making each shot count. One shot to the head did the trick, because this pistol is over powered as all hell.

The first turret went out, which is okay actually. I'll need to run out there and grab their guns so I can actually fight. I can't rely on those turrets forever, and they'll eventually bring something that can destroy them completely.

Crap, I just ran out of pistol ammo! Tch, SMG… not to accurate at this range. I'll have to let them take out the turrets before making my move.

The turret fire died down eventually, when I hit the seven minutes and thirty four seconds remaining mark. I dashed out, firing my SMG in my right hand, standard kukris in my left for anyone who got a little too close for comfort.

Whoa, these guys are using ACRs? I thought those things were still in testing phase? Oh well, that's fine by me! This one has a laser sight, always welcome, and an attached shotgun! Thanks you guys!

I scavenged all the ammunition I could get before sprinting back. I also managed to get a hold of a few frag grenades, four to be exact. So I should be set and ready to go to hold out in this hellhole.

Only problem I have now is whether or not I'll have enough supplies though. I mean, I can only shoot for so long because you tend to _run out of bullets _eventually. Most IS pilots would be screwed here, because from what I can tell, they always seem to think ammo is infinite. Besides Laura, but her IS doesn't even use bullets!

Four minutes, three seconds. E's also done counteracting the auto-deletion. Phew, so that's good. Anyways, I'm down to four more magazines and judging from the size of this base, they ain't stopping anytime soon.

Forty five seconds is all it takes for me to burn through three mags, considering how many guards are coming down here. I need to keep up the fire because with all the people that are there, they'll rip right through my Energy Shields and then consequently me.

_BANG!_

Okay, now they're getting smart and using the higher caliber weapons! That sniper rifle bullet nearly grazed me! Great, I'm also down to a mag and a half on the ACR.

I _really _need to make these shots count. Okay, remember what Uncle Fisher taught me when it comes to shooting. He always said that if you need to take out one guy and you've got a bunch of bullets… only chamber one round, look your target in the eyes despite whatever's shooting at you, and make sure you give him that eye contact to know you-

I looked at the sniper at the end of the hall, ignoring the damage to the shields. And I held back a chuckle as her eyes widened in fear as I pulled the trigger…

-SENT THEM TO HELL!

_BANG!_

The shot was followed by a scream as the sniper keeled over, after taking the round right to the brain. Damn Uncle Fisher knew what he was talking about.

After wiping out a few more with my remaining supplies, I simply had to wait out the time, as E was nearly done with only a minute and fifty one seconds remaining until she was done. A few got close when the turrets started going down, so I was dashing to keep everything running. Sheesh, this sucks. Come on E… please hurry!

Damn, all I have left is this SMG with half a mag left. Eh, it can't hurt to use it. Unfortunately, it'll only take out, what, two or three of them?

"_Thirty seconds!" _E announced, _"Just a little longer!"_

"I'm trying to hold out!" Damn, they're really close now! I have to use my kukris!

I engaged the first one, ducking underneath a kick then tripping them, catching the shotgun as it left their hands. I pressed it against their skull and pulled the trigger, then spun around to stab the one next to her in the chest. Using the shotgun to cover my retreat back, I checked if anything was wrong with me. Okay, Energy Shields have held up pretty well… wait, why haven't I used my equipment? Silly me.

I threw the Deployable Cover out, which stopped them for a while. Just enough for E to finish and let me grab her.

_Ah, it's good to be back._

Heh. Now, I'm gonna need something that can-

_BOOM!_

Okay, now they probably have rocket turrets or something. Any weapons that can punch a whole in a bajillion targets all in a straight line?

I grunted as the weight caught me off guard. Ooooh, YES!

* * *

**[Weapon Information: M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle**

"_I'MMA FIRING MAH LAZAH!"_

"_AND YOU WILL FEAR MY LASER FACE!"_

**[Description: Anti… vehicle? Infantry? Ah hell, anti-EVERYTHING weapon. This directed energy weapon can punch through multiple targets due to the sheer amount of energy it uses. Unfortunately, it has a charge and a visible 'painter' for its targets, and has a three second cool down between shots.**

**[Specific to MJOLNIR Infinite Stratos unit: Starts charged, with ability to fire five times before energy normally would run out. However, if the pilot is willing to sacrifice fifty of the IS' shield points, another shot may be taken. In conjunction with the Shield Pierce addition to MJOLNIR, this feature can be used ten times maximum (assuming you are at 100% shields) while keeping up shields, with the eleventh being a last ditch attempt as it will finish off the remainder of the MJOLNIR's shields.**

**[End Information]**

* * *

"Only one thing to say here…" I grinned as I charged the laser and pointed it down the hallway, aiming for maximum destruction, "FEAR ME AND MY LAZAH FACE!"

The hallway lit up a bright red as the laser pierced through every soldier in my way along with the metal shields they had. Damn this thing is powerful…

_It can't be fired too many times though._

I know that much, thanks to the info you pulled up. Now, I'm going to need my assault rifle, because we're freeing those guys.

I double timed it back to the… uh… _room _and killed off everyone but the hostages. They got dressed and… then just stopped.

"Why the hell aren't you guys moving? Let's GO!" I yelled.

"T-they'll kill us! And you as well! Then we'll all… in worse situations!" that and the like were heard all around the room. I sighed, face palming. Looks like there's only one thing to do.

To silence all of the commotion, I fired my shotgun into the air.

"Look, all you morons! I knew fair and well that coming here could result in my death or worse." I started my speech, "But did I run away? No! Did I cry in a corner? Hell no! I came down here ready to fight my way out if I needed to! Hell, I've been in a position you were in, but the difference between all of you and myself at the moment is that I GOT UP AND STARTED FIGHTING AGAIN! Are you just going to cry about the fate that was handed to you, or are you going to tell destiny to go fuck itself, take up a weapon, and fight until you are shoved six thousand feet into the dirt?!"

At that point the chanting started.

"FREE-DOM! FREE-DOM!" they screamed.

"Then take up arms!" I took one of the guards' ACRs off the ground and threw it at one of them, who caught it, "You all know how to use these things?" Most of them nodded, "Good. How convenient. For the ones who don't know how to use them, just try to follow by example."

We hit up the armory and took all of the weapons, bashed the front door open, and found the best surprise ever.

Helicopters, tanks, and lots of infantry.

"First Spartan-II Brigade… ATTACK!" I swapped to my rocket launcher and Spartan Laser to take out the vehicle while the Spartan-IIs started attacking. Heh, the ones that survive should be made into Spartans. They've got everything that's needed… especially a reason to fight. Besides, most heroes come from people that have felt wrongness before, as they personally relate to those they save… or so I think.

The two helicopters went down fairly easily due to the Spartan Laser and- holy shit is that kid hijacking a tank? Holy shit, he is! Damn that is one brave kid!

Agh! Don't get distracted… wait, I'll just give him some cover.

I took out my BR and started unloading on any enemies that could take out the kid who was working his way into the tank.

"_Damnit, I'm breaking radio silence!" _Shinjiro's voice growled over the comms, _"Kira what the hell is with all the explosions and gunfire?!"_

"Shinjiro?! Hey, what's up? Hold on," I ducked down, avoided a few shots, propped back up and returned fire, "Alright, I'm done. Uh, yeah. I got the information, but there were a few, er, a lot of guys that needed to be freed, so I'm currently helping these guys get liberated."

"_You're kidding me. Damn, I'm not sure how many we can cram onto the ship!"_

"Just let me get there, E can activate the executable file for the MegaZord Doom Ship."

"_The Mega-what?"_

"The giant ass ship we had that blew up the other flagship or whatever."

"_Uh, right."_

"Okay. Be right there," I turned off comms, "Alright guys, I need to grab our ride out of here. I'll be right back! Hold out until I get there!"

_Shinjiro's location isn't too far away from the area we landed in._

Awesome, shouldn't be too hard to get there then. Hey, I knew those things jutting out of the wall were convenient, seeing as how I'm using them to run up to the top of the walls pretty easily.

I crossed over the wall and activated Longsword Wings now that attention wasn't on me, and headed over to Shinjiro. E's chip went right into the system, and she activated the file as soon as we were airborne. E, can you handle some of the weapon systems?

_No problem._

Alright, I'll pilot this thing back to the base.

"_Spartans, I have your ride!" _I laughed as the message went through the speakers, echoing loud and clear in the night as we descended after blowing apart the front gates, allowing the boys to get in.

"_Spartans?" _Shinjiro asked with great curiosity as the passenger doors opened.

"I figured they'd be good Spartans, and most of them know how to use a gun. Plus, they're eager and have a reason to fight." I explained, "With a bit of training these guys could be awesome fighting machines."

"_True that…" _Shinjiro seemed pleased as the doors closed. Alright E, let's head back. Romeo and the others should be able to take care of them.

_Oh, just so you know, Tabane's over at the Academy actually. She wants to check out the changes you've made to Ichika's IS unit. No doubt she'll be happy at how we managed to do it._

I guess so. But damn that went good. All we have to do now is head back, get the data to start being analyzed and all that, then find some therapy and other personnel to check on these guys if it's okay for them to fight.

_Oh, might I add, nice speech. It was very rousing._

I guess so. I dunno, it kind of just… flowed, would be the best way to put it. Then again that's how a lot of speeches are. Great, now I feel like I'm in a movie or something. Well, might as well get these guys home.

* * *

Wheeeeeeeeeeeee, SlipSpace traveling back to the school and-

Why is it on fire?

"_Damn!" _Ichika, your stupid comm channel is open and unsecured, _"Can anyone else read me?! Most personal IS users have been rendered inoperable! Please, does anyone read this signal! Shinonono Tabane has been injured-"_

I dodged a laser shot. E, get me schematics on the IS nearby, NOW!

_On it! Buy me some time, I need to run a scan on it in the first place since we don't have the best visual!_

A sniper rifle appeared in my hands as I opened fire on the source of the laser fire. Damn this person is shooting pretty quickly. Wait, is that a BIT?

Instinctively I spun around, making sure they weren't behind me before I started shooting them down.

_Alright, done! England readings, looks to be a more advanced version of Cecilia's IS. It's got si_x _BITs, so you'll have to be careful about that._

Mkay, so move fast, and stay alert. E, you might not want to watch what I'm going to do.

_Wait, why-_

I mentally took over the Longsword Wings and sped at the source of the laser fire, dodging random blasts along the way. Ichika must be fighting this girl. After passing through the smoke, I came out just in time to see the girl kick Ichika into the ground.

I don't care who this girl is anymore.

_She just hurt my friends._

She is dead.

I sped into her, fist ready to strike. Her shields took a hit, and then I smashed her into the ground. The others gasped at my arrival as I disabled flying so I could crash into her at maximum speed, pounding her further in.

I scooped her up and threw her into a wall as she was still stunned, picked up a broken BIT unit, then smashed her face with it. She was still stunned from the impact, so I leapt on top of her and started punching her all over, hitting the shields each time but still inflicting pain.

The slaughter went on for a while, with me smashing her through floors, walls and pillars in front of people who watched.

"Damn you, hurting my friends!" I growled as she recovered and shot, but I dodged, then returned fire back with my assault rifle. Shit, she launched the BITs! Then again the assault rifle seems to be ideal for taking them out, so they weren't really a problem.

"Hmph." she leveled her rifle at my cover, and I ran away from the pillar, "Ah, a survivor."

Wait, what?

Shit, that's Tabane!

"TABANE, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh…?" Damn, she must've been hit on the head or something, "AAHHHH!"

She was scraped by the laser, which hurt her a bit, but not too much.

"You're dead."

"Aw, what, did I hurt your girlfriend?" the attacker jeered.

"No. You just signed your death warrant."

I tackled her, drove her into the ground, and despite the fact that everyone was watching… I brutally beat her, punching her in the face, chest, and ribs the entire time, cackling like a madman. Except I wasn't, because I knew where all my madness was heading, into my fists to punish the person who would attack my friends. The sound of metal breaking underneath the force of my angry punches was unnerving _yet sounded so much like sweet music._

"What… are you…?" this girl asked after I punched her in the gut, forcing her to spit out blood.

"Who are you." It came more like a statement.

"Orimura… Madoka… I want to kill… Orimura… Chifuyu… for Phantom Task as well… as myself…" she said inbetween coughs of blood, "What are you…?"

"I am a man, whose friends you harmed, turning me into a monster. Now die." I broke her arm, causing her to scream in pain, before I broke the other. Where is the stupid thing for her Stored Form? Damn, this'll take forever.

She screamed again as I took her hand and crushed it in mine, and I winced from the volume of the sound. However, I was right as her IS vanished due to the quick summoning tool being broken, and I ripped it off her hand. Carefully though, as not to risk breaking the core of the IS.

I loaded my shotgun, aimed it at her head, and saw her eyes widen in horror as she realized her death was upon her.

"Have fun in hell."

_BANG!_

I missed because someone tackled me, "S-stop this madness!"

"There he is!"

"M-monster!"

"Quickly, keep him down!"

Several students with their personal units and also the training units got up and started fighting me.

"Damn you all, get back! I'm not a monster!" I said, punching one away from me. And so the fight started.

Eventually it escalated when they realized one person couldn't hold me back.

How much did it escalate, you ask?

The _entire _school is trying to keep my rage down, trying to hold me back from murdering Madoka, sans Ichika and my classmates. They know better than to get inbetween me and the objective.

I smashed one girl in the stomach, then kicked her away, spun around and ducked underneath a sword, head butted that person, and it went on.

"This is Security, we've been given access to Shield Pierce weaponry!" six voices called out, descending from the skies with their light sabers. Tch, now they respond? What the hell?!

Six blades headed for my face.

Six blades were caught in my two hands.

Six energy blades were broken.

"W-what?! How did he… _break _a laser blade?!" one gapsed.

"Just… _LET ME KILL HER_!" I roared, bashing my way through in pure rage.

"O-orthun-kun, you shouldn't do this!" Yamada-sensei's meek voice argued as she stepped inbetween me and Madoka.

"Our of the way." I snapped.

"Are you thinking of assaulting a teacher?" Ah, Chifuyu. Right behind me, it seems.

"I already have. 'Sides, why are you all so desperate to save this girl?"

"She could have valuable information."

"She nearly killed my friends."

"She could lead us to the enemy."

"She nearly killed Tabane."

"She could-"

"She nearly killed all of you, destroyed a place I hold dear, and nearly killed all of the people here, and you're trying to save her?!" I snarled, "I thought most of you as above the whole 'females are better' thing, but this is absurd!"

"It has nothing to do with-" a voice that I couldn't identify argued.

"SHUT UP! All of you, deceiving me, huh? All thinking you could act nice to my face, but behind my back you weren't any more different that those stuck up girls that parade around the fact they can use an IS. " I pumped the rack of my shotgun, "Ha, I see the truth now. You were just waiting for me to let my guard down, and all your affections for me were probably lies, just wanting to have me as a trophy. Well, too bad, I saw past it. By the time the night is gone, Madoka'll be dead. And I will laugh."

Before anyone could react, I activated Longsword Wings and smashed into Yamada-sensei with a head butt, knocking her aside.

Madoka realized her chance to escape was gone as I looked her in the eyes and pulled the trigger, ending her life right then and there. Well, the least I can do is send her off, because she did experience my wrath, and may or may not have needed psychological help after that beatdown, "Requiescat in pace."

They still tried to attack me though, so I defended myself. I was foolish, thinking that they really were on my side this whole time. Sure, my friends probably know the real me and aren't part of these people, so they're fine.

"All of you, fools, thinking you could take on a monster like me…" I took out my pistol and SMG, now fully stocked with ammo, "…Do you know what it's like to be me? Can any of you relate to me? Can any of you go _PAST MY __**DESPAIR?!**_**"**

A fist fight broke out, though I was using 'Gun Fu', considering how most of their weapons were broken in the battle against Madoka. I'm used to fighting without an IS so they were easy for me to take down. When you don't have a weapon in your hands but the power armor, and you don't know how to fight without a weapon, what happens then?

You still lose, as these girls found out. Though I tried not to harm the ones without an IS too badly.

I slammed an uppercut on one girl, twisted around, grunted as a kick hit me in the ribs, but I turned to them and punched them square in the face, causing them to fall over. I chained that to another punch, spinning around on one foot to nail another in the face, then decided to finish them off with an uppercut.

Yes, the Shields and Absolute Defense protect you from actual harm from the punch, such as bruising and all that, but you still feel the impact and the bodily effects, so getting enough damage can put you into shock, not to mention you can still cough up blood.

Oh, I am _so _getting expelled for this though, and maybe jailed. But that doesn't matter to me now, since my friends have been saved.

As I kept fighting these for the most part incompetent girls, I kind of felt like Tex in Red vs. Blue when they first released her, I think? The episode where they were in that factory and found out that they were nothing but testbed soldiers or something, the ones near it anyways. Meh, whatever.

"I can fight forever if needed, how about you?" I grin hidden behind my helmet found its way onto my face as the girl I was fighting's eyes widened in shock as I grabbed her IS by the shoulder and threw her into another girl, "NO! NO YOU CAN'T! ONCE YOUR IS CAN'T FIGHT YOU GIVE UP BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S JUST A MACHINE! IT'S MORE THAN THAT! IT'S _**MORE HUMAN THAN MOST WOMEN IN THIS AGE! IT CAN GO ON AS LONG AS YOU ARE WILLING TO BACK UP ITS RESOLVE TO KEEP GOING!"**_

_Kira… _E's calming voice broke me away from my insanity.

Did… you see that E? Oh God, oh God, I am so sorry… you had to see that… slaughter, madness, and-

_It's not a problem. They did something that… I can't even begin… On another note then, you've really over exerted yourself this time… you'll probably fall unconscious._

How much time do I have then, before I black out?

_Five seconds._

Well, it was a good run… E… thank for staying by me…

And it went black.

* * *

**Rule One of Life: Never harm Kira's friends, or he will punch you crazily.**

**Rule Two of Life: Never harm Tabane, or Kira will beat you down like an angry god.**

**Rule Three of Life: Don't call Kira a monster just because he wants someone who broke the two above rules dead.**

**Yeah, Kira has ways of killing an IS pilot. Like breaking their Quick Equipping Tool to force the IS away and thusly the shields and Absolute Barrier then slaughtering the pilot. Plus we have more breaks from canon, with Madoka (spoilers for later novel volumes to those who have not read it) appearing this early.**

**Oh, don't worry, Kira isn't always this overpowered, where it took every conscious member of the IS Academy to try to keep him down. He's just **_**really **_**angry. I mean, Madoka just hurt Tabane, the one person that gave Kira a life where he could actually do something (and may have possible feelings for, or is that just his older women fetish- (Kira: SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!)) to change the world for the better, along with his friends. And Madoka nearly killed her right in front of his eyes. I don't know about you guys, but if someone who was that important to me was nearly killed in front of me, I'd be pretty pissed at whoever tried. Pissed enough not to care about injuries or death.**

**And for the Emotional Cores, yeah, yeah, call me out for somewhat copying Red vs. Blue, but I didn't realize that until after I finished the chapter. The idea came to me when I was thinking about Ichika talking with Byakushiki after the first Silvero Gospel fight, where Byakushiki seems to be concerned with getting power while Ichika seems to be more on just living life and having friends there.**

**So, I compared it to this: Power, or Friends? I mean, it's lonely at the top, right? So you have to pick one, are you the most powerful in all the world, standing on top of everyone, or do you settle for lower, but you're there with your friends? Opposites, right?**

**Thusly, I came up with the idea of Kira is 'Reason', while E is 'Faith', which are opposites. **

**Oh, and next chapter? We see things from a different perspective.**

**Well, seeya all next chapter!**


	10. We Can Change The World

**Chapter 10**

**Hoooo, boy. Last chapter, damn. **

**But today, we see things… from different views.**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 10: We Can Change The World**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The monotonous tones of the machines hooked up to Kira went as two people watched him in much anxiety for the fifth day in a row now.

"…Is he going to be okay?" Tabane asked E as she adjusted the bandages on her left arm where she had been grazed. Tabane had just been allowed to leave her room yesterday, but didn't get to visit Kira as he was still in a dangerous situation.

"He overexerted himself, I don't know how though. The system I had was designed to limit him so this wouldn't happen," E shook her head, "But something keeps overriding it."

"HyperDrive."

"What?"

"The system I put in, HyperDrive? The one that took up his remaining Equalizers? It boosts all of his capabilities… but it was never meant to be used like this…" Tabane wiped away tears, "It was meant to be used as a last ditch effort! How did he activate it?"

"Last ditch?" E raised an eyebrow.

"The HyperDrive system was meant to activate only when his shields reached a critical state." Tabane explained, "Which meant if the shields went below five percent…"

"He'd be able to work a lot better… Well, I don't know how he's doing it though. But I do know that he nearly killed himself in that battle. The HyperDrive system, combined with his rage, and then him overexerting… it's a miracle he's not in a coma… or worse."

The two stopped talking, and continued to watch Kira, the supposedly invincible Spartan, be forced down onto the hospital bed, with the irony being it was himself that caused it.

The silence was broken when Tabane asked E if she had heard about the rallies. She hadn't, and so Tabane explained it to her in simple terms.

They had heard Kira shouting, as his rage was that high, which amounted to his current injuries. If he recovered, he'd have the devil's luck if he didn't lose his voice. But his rants about killing and all of that… caused leverage against him to gain momentum. Who wanted an unstable teenager that had no qualms about killing people (conveniently leaving out the part about his friends) to pilot such a deadly weapon.

Rumors that he was going to be kicked out of IS Academy, possibly exiled from the world, were already spreading. In the course of one day, Kira had gone from a supposed hero to a mad beast. It wasn't as if Kira cared, not that he could at the moment, but E was doubtful that Kira would care what the world thought of him. He knew what was right and what wasn't, and that was that. The world didn't get to choose what was morally right in the end. Besides, Kira placed friends and allies before him, and the reason he got angry in the first place was because Madoka had shot Tabane. Hell, it was just a graze too. God knows what would've happened if Tabane had actually died. The world could've been up in flames at this point, all at the hands of a single boy who wanted vengeance for a friend.

But now Kira wasn't seen that well in the eyes of the public people. Someone who had gone out and told people to do good and fight for what was right, doing something like murder?

Anyone who had met Kira, even just a handshake after one of his summer speeches, knew better than to believe the lies controlled by the media. Media just wanted to make money, and because women were more in control, it was easy for them to print supportive stories against Kira.

One day it had his back, and the next it was stabbing said back.

"Hey, Tabane, can I ask why whenever Kira pulls a Halo: Reach style assassination that the enemy's IS vanishes? I mean, he didn't see it after Laura, but it still did vanish.."

"Oh… to tell the truth…" Tabane whispered, "Kira's IS was made to be… the anti-IS, essentially."

"…What."

"Yes… it would be the one that could do the one thing every IS couldn't do… actually leave the pilot open to real harm. I suspect that Ichika has this ability as well, with the Giga Drill Breaker." Tabane lowered her head, sniffing.

"It'll be alright, Tabane… Kira will pull through. Besides, you know what his new motto for the Spartans is?"

"What is it?"

"Spartans don't die and regroup in hell, we simply watch our respawn counter count down."

* * *

**Meanwhile, at IS Academy**

"WHAT?!" Ichika slammed his fists into the desk, "What do you mean that Kira's going to be expelled?!"

"I was personally against it, considering how he defended the school," Chifuyu said calmly, "But many other teachers would rather not have him on campus, believing he is a risk."

"Bullshit! He simply defended the campus! Hell, he avoided actually hitting the classrooms!" Ichika argued back.

"Orimura, sit down. It has been decided already."

"This is all part of your plan, isn't it?" Rei spoke up, getting up from her seat.

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen the way you look at onii-chan," Rei clenched her fists, trying to hold back her anger, "You want that strength, don't you? You like how he stands up to you, not backing down like everyone else!" Rei picked her head up, a stream of tears falling to the ground as they flew out of her eyes, glaring at Chifuyu the whole time, "So when he gets kicked out, you come to his rescue, huh? Kira's taught me a lot about planning, and I think this is what he was talking about."

"You would accuse me of such?" Chifuyu shook her head, _Damn girl is smart. Kira taught her well._

"Yes." Rei said in a unwavering tone, "You are bad for him. I will not let you have him."

"And hypothetically, let's say if I did pursue him, then what would you do?" Chifuyu held back a smirk. There's no way that anyone would be foolish enough to oppose her, not even Rei.

"I would fight you to ensure you do not have him." Rei snapped, still holding her stoic face together, surprising Chifuyu.

"Your IS is currently being repaired though, would you still-"

"On foot? Yes. I will not surrender. It is better to lose your life fighting for what you believe in than to keep it by betraying your ideals."

"Another quote from Orthun, I presume?" Chifuyu scoffed, "Is that all you can say?"

"Maybe I don't really know that much about the world, maybe I don't have the experience that many other people, but I don't care. Onii-chan was there to help me, and if it seems like I'm just spitting out quotes from him, then maybe I am. But that's fine by me, because if I can't be my own person like Kira wants me to be, then at the very least I can be like him."

The way Rei said it would've inspired cheers, if not for the glaring fact Chifuyu was in the room. The tension began to mount, as if it wasn't high enough at this point, by the two staring each other down. Rei would never back down, not after Kira had done so much for her, the least she could do was to keep Chifuyu away from him. She wouldn't be good for him. Sure, Chifuyu had looks and a personality that Kira might've like, enjoying mind games and a witty mind, but the fact she wanted him for the fact he could stand up to her unlike every other man in the world was not good. She would possess him, make him hers, which did not appeal to Rei.

_Kira must be kept away from her, it is one way to ensure he keeps his independence. _Rei's glared hardened as she thought of the consequences of Kira ending up with Chifuyu.

"O-orimura-sensei, shouldn't we begin the lesson?"

"No." Ichika's voice cut through the thick silence, "Chifuyu-nee, I request a battle."

"Excuse me?" Had Kira influenced her little brother as well?

"I request a battle between us. You are part of the teacher body, and therefore will represent such. I, a friend who wants to keep Kira here, will represent those who want him to stay. A battle between us should settle this," Chifuyu looked into her little brother's eyes and saw nothing but a burning spiral of determination, "If I win, Kira will stay. If I lose, we will stand down without quarrel."

"You would challenge the authority of the school as a student?" _Damn, I did not see this coming! Kira, you are interesting… even after I had brought up my brother in a specific way, interaction with you has brought… a new person about._

"Hai. I still remember something that he taught me. It doesn't matter what society, people, or whatever tell you, you need to do what is right. If the world's morals and your morals clash, believe in yours and change the world. Don't give a damn about respect for authority if they're doing the wrong thing!" Ichika slammed the table again, Phoenix Wright style, "I refuse to let a friend be treated in such a manner, after all he's done for us."

"What did Kira do wrong anyways?" Charlotte added, "All he did was defend the school. Everyone else piled on top of him afterwards." The class nodded in acknowledgement and agreement, knowing it was true. Despite what the media said, Kira was a good person, and if the media attacked that… they would hold the line, ensuring a good man's name was not tarnished.

* * *

**At a rally...**

"Do you see, everyone?" a loud female voice boomed on the speakers, "This man!" she pointed a finger towards a picture of Kira, "Who men looked up to, proved himself to be a monster, screaming in a hysterical fit for the murder of a woman who had merely hurt him! If men look up to a monster, what does that make them! Even less!"

_Damn… _Minato growled, _Of course they'd warp everything. These women who want the world to be ruled by women, men to be slaves, and all of that would do that. _He was snapped out of his rage by a delicate and silky hand grasping his, and he knew it to be of his wife, Aigis, as if she was telling him it would work out in the end.

"Dad… isn't that the man who was with that woman who gave us the goldfish?" a young boy asked, a little distance away from Minato asked.

"Yeah… it is."

"Then why are they saying so many bad things about him? He was a nice person, why do they call him a monster?"

"Because…" the man knelt down and hugged his son, "They're just jealous of him."

Several men were brought up, "So, you call this murderer a savior? Perhaps we should make an example of those who would follow such a monster…"

The extremists in the crowd snickered as guns were suddenly turned upon the three men.

"If you renounce this murderer as a hero, you get to live."

"Never, you little bitch," the first one, a teenager, snarled, "Kira Orthun is a good man! Don't be fooled by their lies-"

_**Bang.**_

* * *

"What are the terms of this duel?" Chifuyu asked as she prepped for the duel in the VR room.

"O-o-orimura-kun has stated it will be like a standard duel. He suggested it to be VR so both of you could have the choice of any IS. A-are you going to…"

"Use it? Of course." Chifuyu held back another smirk. There was no way Ichika could beat her. Yes, she would admit he had grown stronger, but who could defeat her, the strongest in the world?

* * *

_In another room..._

Ichika plugged Byakushiki's bracer in, "Alright, you know the plan."

Class 1-1 gave a nod to Ichika as he stepped into the VR pod, putting all their hopes to ride on Ichika's shoulders.

"Closing pod… uplink started." Laura said with the smallest hint of nervousness in her voice as she started to work the computers.

* * *

**Back with Tabane...**

"So…" Tabane trailed off as she watched the broadcast of the rally.

"Wolf Team is on their way there. They're going to counter-argue."

"There's too many of them though, they'll just be attacked like the others."

E smirked, "Who's going to argue with a Spartan?"

"You don't mean…"

"They're going to show that just because they're in a giant metal suit that is made for killing, doesn't make them monsters if they use it right."

"I hope your plan works."

"So do I, Tabane."

* * *

"Ichika, I hope you know what you are getting into," Chifuyu tried to convince her little brother to back down, one last time. She had her IS from when she was still a major pilot, with Shield Pierce and all. Ichika had Byakushiki, but didn't draw his blade.

"I do. And just so you know, I won't be using my sword," Ichika's hands were covered by the drills that were created, "Why? That was your weapon… and I am _not _you, so I will use _my _own power."

"Your confidence will be your undoing." Chifuyu readied her weapon.

The battleground was of course, in homage to a series that Kira had shown Ichika which would fuel his most powerful weapons, was the canyon that the Dai-Gurren Dan had fought to capture Dai-Gunzan.

**[Music: Sora Iro Days/Sky Blue Days (Tengen Toppa Edition), from Gurren Lagann]**

_Kimi ha, kikoeru?_

Ichika took a deep breath as he readied himself to face the toughest opponent he had so far. Chifuyu Orimura, not his sister for now, but the world's toughest IS pilot.

_Boku no kono koe ga Yami ni, munashiku suikomareta_

Chifuyu looked long and hard at Ichika. The boy had definitely grew, accelerated due to Kira. Wherever Kira went, destruction would follow, but so would stronger people.

_Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara_

_Konna kimochi mo muda de ha nai_

The battle started, Ichika blocking Chifuyu's initial strike. She was surprised that her laser blade could not break through the drills that Ichika had. It certainly was a surprise.

_Akogare ni oshitsubusarete akirametetanda_

_Hateshinai sora no iro mo shiranaide_

"You can't break through my drills… for you see…"

_Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo_

_Kyou mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara_

"THEY'RE MY FIGHTING SPIRIT, WHICH YOU WON'T STOP!"

_Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni tsudzuku_

_Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku_

Ichika scored the first hit, sending Chifuyu flying with the sheer power put into the punch, green energy spilling out of his fists as it glowed green.

_Kotae ha sou itsumo kok ni aru_

"Impressive…" the spectators watching the duel from the outside whispered among themselves. No one, absolutely no one before had managed to score a first hit on Chifuyu.

_Sugita kisetu wo nageku hima ha nai_

_Nido to Mayotte simian you ni_

Now Chifuyu was getting serious, and even Ichika was having trouble fending her off. Drills made for good shields, yes, but Chifuyu was fast, and drills also limited his vision, meaning she could sneak up on him. She had shield pierce, which spelt doom for him, even if he could endure it for a while.

_Kazoekirenai hon no sasayaka na_

_Sonna koukai kakaeta mama_

The only way for him to win, Ichika realized, was to trap Chifuyu and execute a Giga Drill Breaker. It would be his hardest challenge yet.

_Sono senaka dake picketed koko made kitanda_

_Sagashite ita boku dake ni dekiru koto_

"Kira… I wouldn't have made it this far without you… this punch-"

_Ano hi kureta kotoba ga ima demo_

_Kono mune ni tashika ni todoite iru kara_

"-IS FOR YOU!" Ichika commanded his drills to reach out, surprising Chifuyu as she didn't expect the drills to sudden increase in length, damaging her shields even more.

_Kinou yori mo kyou ha bu ha boku no_

_Umarete kita wake ni kidzuite yuku_

The onlookers of the fight were shocked. Chifuyu… losing? The thought itself was impossible.

_Kotae ha sou itsumo koko ni aru_

It began to rain, much to Ichika's amusement, but there wasn't time for now.

_(interlude)_

The crowd remained silent as the two unleashed their ultimate attacks, Ichika putting as much energy into his attack, creating a giant drill while Chifuyu unleashed her ultimate attack, which was a giant energy sword that rivaled the size of Ichika's drill.

Then they clashed.

_(slow part)_

"Damn…" Ichika growled as he couldn't push past, "I won't give up!"

_(music picks up again)_

Chifuyu's sword broke through the drill. It loomed every closer to Ichika, who brought up another drill to defend himself, but it was futile. He repeated the process, failing each time until the drill just barely covered his hand.

"I won't lose… I won't give up until the very end! Until my shields hit zero, I'll keep on fighting!"

_Subete ga marude atari mae mitai datta_

_Toutoi hibi ha mada owaranai soshite mata_

"Wait, what-"

_Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo_

Ichika hurled his sword, which split in two, at Chifuyu.

_Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara_

And she was lifted into the air, helplessly as Ichika watched, focusing his spiral energy.

_Kyou no boku ga sono saki ni __tsudzuku_

"**My drill is the drill… THAT CREATES A NEW WORLD!"**

_Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yuku_

"**GIGA! DRILL! BREAKER!"**

Ichika flew through the air, spiraling at Chifuyu. Since it was VR, he had no worries as he ripped right through her, disengaged his flight pack, landed, then caught his sword.

_Kotae ha sou it sum koko ni aru_

"For tomorrow." Ichika grinned as the VR world collapsed around him.

* * *

"Huh…" Kira woke up from a dream, and it ended in a flash of green, in a spiral pattern, "Ichika…?"

"Kira!" E and Tabane nearly jumped for joy as they saw him sit up.

"Where…"

"You…" Tabane couldn't finish as she hugged Kira, tears in her eyes.

"You're in the hospital." E explained, "After overexerting yourself. And um…" E gestured to the TV screen.

"What the…" Kira's mind reeled as the second person, a young man was shot, "What the fuck is going on?! How long have I been out?!"

"Those women… are calling you a murderer. They're trying to get those men to renounce you as a savior to make you lose credibility."

"Damnit…" Kira clenched his fists.

The third one did, sobbing over the other two.

_Blackmail… and they call me a murderer… _Kira suddenly had a thought.

"Kira… you look like you have a plan." Tabane said, somewhat scared but also excited.

"I do. Tabane, I need you to get something I have, it should be in my room back at the apartment I was first at. E, I need a camera and you to hack into the screens of me they have there."

"Got it," the two set off to do their tasks.

Kira looked around and saw a pen and paper, then got to work.

* * *

_Damnit, I've had enough of this. _Minato started walking towards the stage, but was held back by his wife, "I know you don't want me to go up there, but you know why I should."

"…Come back alive."

"I will."

**[Background Music: 'Sing', by My Chemical Romance]**

Minato calmly walked his way through the crowd, then climbed on the stage.

"Who are you?" the lead speaker asked.

"Minato… Minato Arisato." Minato answered, still a bit shaky.

"Have you come to renounce this murderer as well?" a predatorious grin crossed her face.

"No. I have come… to testify for Kira Orthun." Minato's confidence picked back up, "You call him a murderer, yes?"

"But of course, you heard the evidence."

"But what of the context? Do you know why he was screaming to kill someone?"

"Most likely because some girl there wouldn't have sex with him just for being a male IS Pilot." the leader snorted.

"Kira Orthun is not like that, I would know, I met him personally."

"Maybe he was just hiding his real self."

A grin found its way onto Minato's face at the words 'true self', "Really? Because he seemed friendly enough, and I'm familiar with micro expressions. He wasn't lying in any sort of way the way he spoke, and also his body language."

"So? Maybe he's just a really good liar."

"Yes, but I have a problem with your evidence. You said _most likely, _which means nothing unless you can prove it." Minato noted several people starting to whisper among the crowds, "Besides, we all know that from all the public talks Kira gave, he isn't one for things like sex."

"He could've been lying to all of you!"

"Maybe, but can you prove it? Because he seemed to really believe what he was saying."

"So you would trust a murderer?" the argument was thrown off topic, "Is this murderer your savior?"

"Savior? Far from it," Minato chuckled.

"So what is he to you, to defend him like this?" the leader snarled.

"Kira Orthun… let's see, what is he to me? Ah, I remember," Minato laughed before answering, "Kira Orthun was a teenager I met at the fair here a few weeks or some other time ago that I had a nice chat with while drinking a Pepsi."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I am but answering the question." Minato held back a smug grin, "See, to us, he isn't a hero, a savior, or any of that. To us, he's just another boy that we can relate with and rally behind. What's wrong with that?"

"But he killed-"

"The boy was trained to be a soldier at that IS Academy, and you would punish him for killing someone who attacked the place?" Minato snarled, "We all know IS Academy was attacked, and you would do this?!"

"I-"

"And another thing," Minato cut her off, "You'd criticize him for killing someone that attacked a place he probably held dear, but I'm willing to bet that if Orimura Chifuyu-"

"How dare you call the Queen of the IS by name!"

"I don't give a damn! Kira Orthun's words, 'Don't give a damn about respect being shown to you, because we all know that because we're men, the world doesn't give a damn about us. Don't show respect to those that don't show it back! Don't give a damn about respect, but rather, do what you believe is right! If someone's undeserving of a title, don't call them by that title then! Do what is truly right, not what the society decides it right!' And it's true right now! I bet if she killed someone, you wouldn't give a _fucking_ damn! Hell, you'd all praise her and humiliate the family of that person!"

A mighty supportive cheer from the crowd stunned the leader.

"That's it-" the leader raised a pistol at Minato-

**[End Music]**

* * *

"I have all the things you needed."

"Alright then, I need to change." Kira ushered the two out, "I'll set things up, and E, get hacking."

As the two left, Kira looked through the box and chuckled, "Alright, time to prove that the title of 'Zero' can apply to me…"

* * *

Before the trigger could be pulled, all the screens sudden fizzed out…

Only to be replaced by the image of Zero from Code Geass… or a really good cosplayer.

_Of course, _Minato chuckled.

"Evening to you all." Kira's voice which was barely recognizable with E's voice changers echoed, "I have been watching this broadcast for a while now, and it has come to my attention that no one has called out the two murders of those two very innocent men."

The crowd (or the men at least) glared at the leader of the rally as she glared at the screens, "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought to call you out on a few things, that's all."

"Hey, doesn't that guy look like Zero?" one Code Geass fan asked.

"Yeah, he does!" another agreed.

"Ah, yes. I am Zero, the man who creates and destroys worlds…" he paused, "Now, do you know why Kira screamed for murder?"

"Because-"

"-the IS that attacked the Academy nearly killed Shinonono Tabane, a good friend of Kira's."

"How do you know that?! That wasn't supposed to be revealed until-" the leader noticed her slip.

"Ah, job complete. And now, I have to leave." the transmission cut, and Minato was laughing.

The leader decided to try to take out Minato when-

"Not so fast." the leader of the movement suddenly found herself surrounded by Wolf Team, "We have orders to terminate you. Goodbye."

Mickey was the one to pull the trigger, blasting her with the shotgun. He knelt down beside her, "Rest in peace…"

"Why do you do that?" Shinjiro asked.

"Everyone deserves to know a bit of kindness… even monsters."

* * *

Kira sighed as he removed the Zero helmet.

"Why do you look so down?" Tabane asked, holding his hands.

"I know… that I'm going to be expelled from the IS Academy…" Kira had a few unwept tears, "…it was fun while it lasted. I always took it for granted, I guess. You never know what you've got until you lose it…"

Kira was hugged by Tabane, who held him close, squeezing him, "Kira… you'll always have a place with me, alright? If the entire world rejects you, it doesn't matter to me."

A hand was felt on his shoulder, and it was E's voice, "Same here, I will always stand by you-"

"KIRA!" Ichika broke through the door, "Yes… finally… dude…"

Rei ran in right after him, panting as well, "Kira…"

"Hey. Well, I better get packing." Kira gave a wry smile, "No more Academy for me-"

"Nope," Ichika grinned, "I fought for your right to stay."

"He beat Chifuyu."

The whole room went silent for a second.

"WAIT WHAT?!"

"Yeah," Ichika gave a cocky grin, "I beat Chifuyu-nee, just to keep you there."

"…Ichika…" Kira gave the boy a hug, "Dude… you have no idea how much it means to me."

"And Rei, Rei was helpful too! She stood up to Chifuyu-nee as well." Rei blushed, looking down when Kira captured her in a hug as well.

"Thank you… both of you." Tears were starting to well up in Kira's eyes.

"Just let it out, Kira…" Rei whispered into Kira's ear as he wept tears of joy.

It had been a long time since Kira had ever cried, and the dam was just broken. He wasn't even saddened by Luke's death, since it only angered him that time. Every event that he could've cried about but forced back the tears was spilling forth, with a noticeable lake of tears beginning to spread across the floor. Rei continued to pat Kira on the back as he kept on crying.

"Damn… I really have gotten soft…" Kira chuckled mirthfully, "Or maybe I've just finally decided to take away the stone surrounding my heart…"

"I'd go with the latter," Tabane offered, and held his hands, "So how does it feel, to be able to go back?"

"Great, like I'm in heaven right now," Kira forced out between hiccups and tears, "B-but I'd like to hang back a bit before I head back, let it blow over."

"Whoa, was that a stutter I heard from Kira just now?" Ichika laughed as Kira playfully punched him, "Welcome back."

"I don't know how you did it, but I don't care," Kira's smile was so unnerving because no one had ever seen the boy smile that widely before, "Ichika, I owe you so much."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be strong enough for this." Ichika waved a hand, "Consider us even."

"Alright then, but I guess that means you just gave up me paying your lunch for a week."

"Wait, what?!"

"Always have to get the last laugh, don't you?" E chided, "I'm heading back into your head now."

"Mhm," Kira nodded as he felt the rush again, "Now, I have someone I need to talk to."

"Ah, before I forget though, I agreed to let someone monitor you though, since they don't want another incident to happen again."

"Understood, now, I've got to get going."

* * *

Minato grinned as he crushed the Pepsi can with his head before one-handing it into the trashcan next to the bench the two had met before across from him, "So, how's it going, Zero?"

"Brilliant." Kira sat down next to Minato, "I uh, saw what you did. I just wanted to say thanks."

"It's not a problem, after all, you're a good person, and your name shouldn't be slandered." Minato pointed at his face, "You've got tear marks."

"Yeah, I know," Kira didn't bother to try to wipe them away, "It's been a while since I cried."

"How long?"

"More than a year up until today."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. My eyes felt so dry afterwards I thought I'd have eye jerky for dinner."

"Geez, leave those details out," Minato whapped Kira on the back of his head.

"I deserved that one," Kira shook his head, "But hey, I gotta get going."

"Hot date with Doctor Shinonono?"

Instead of his usual stoic denial, much to Minato's surprise and amusement, Kira's face shot red as he vehemently denied any sort of connection like that between them.

"Teenagers," Minato snorted as Kira got up and left, "Ah though, to be young and in love again…"

* * *

It was a full week before Kira went back to the Academy.

"I'm back," he said with his usual confidence. He'd show a little more of his, as much as he hated to call it such, his soft side, but not too much, "Sorry about wrecking the whole damn place."

"Damnit." Cecilia growled as she handed Rei five hundred yen.

"You should know Kira by now. Can't go five seconds without swearing," Rei grinned as she put the money into her wallet.

"Oh, by the way, they did a psychological analysis on me and I am totally fine. I just had to attend a few anger management sessions and-" Kira turned around, leapt off the floor, did three backwards somersaults before landing on his feet in an amazing and over the top dodge, "Ah, Orimura-sensei, I see you've been working on your people skills."

"Sit down, baka." she glared at him, but somewhat at Rei and as much as she hated it, her little brother. Her elaborate plan had failed! It was supposed to be he'd be expelled, and Chifuyu would voice her single desire to have him there, and intimidate everyone into bringing him back. Have him stay with her to 'keep an eye out just in case', and seduce him there. He was supposed to be all hers, with that _phenomenal _strength that he had. It was her one desire, someone that was just as powerful as her that could stand up to her as well.

But Rei and Ichika had ruined it all! Her entire plan had gone all to hell and-

"Oh, I also heard that there was the possibility of a plan that you were trying to, ah, win me, was it?" Kira casually strolled over to the window. In a fit of somewhat justified rage, she attacked, but he ducked as she smashed the window, before leaping out and parkouring away.

"Still same old Kira," Charlotte sighed.

"Some things never change, Charlotte-san," Ichika laughed, "Just like Kira."

* * *

In order to get the incident over with, the school decided to have a trip to the beach nearby. Almost everyone was excited.

Kira was the only one who wasn't, as he mentally steeled himself so he wouldn't collapse in a fit of screaming, traumatic flashbacks at the beach.

After all, beaches meant human skin exposure of the opposite gender, something Kira… had yet to overcome. It was easy to mask at first, but even the best shields can only take so many hits before they begin to break apart. And right now, Kira's nearly perfect shield was starting to crack.

_Focus… and relax… _he repeated to himself, breathing in a rhythmic pattern that seemed to go in seven-eight time.

"Kira? It's time to get going." Ichika's voice said through the door.

"Coming!" Kira answered, grabbing his belongings that he was brining, "Okay, let's see here… got my kukris, pistol, a few changes of clothes, extra ammunition, beachwear, phone. Now… just to lock down the room."

Sliding the thermostat controls aside, a smile finding its way onto his face as he found out that his… renovations to his room were untouched, he quickly pushed in the fourteen digit passcode that would lock down the room until he got back.

_Well… this is going to be a loooooong trip…_

* * *

_Is it just me, or are we heading in the wrong direction? _Kira asked himself as he checked the map again, _I could've sworn that we were supposed to take the last exit we passed. I'd try asking, but then again, is anyone else really looking at the map?_

Crumpling the map, Kira sighed in boredom as the next track began to play.

"What's wrong, Kira?" Ichika asked. He was quite lucky that no one had gone and sat next to Kira because he knew that he was in a love triangle, and that sitting down with either girl would cause tension with the other, and all of that, and sitting down next to Kira was the only good choice, seeing as no one wanted to irritate Kira.

"Bored."

"Heh, well, it shouldn't be too long actually." Ichika chuckled, "Though I'm getting this sort of… ominous feeling…"

"Tell me about it," Kira laughed, "So, seeing as they have consoles on here, you wanna play a little Persona 4: Arena?"

"Alright then, I'll kick your ass as Naoto."

"Well, I call Labrys then." I grinned evilly, holding back an evil laugh.

"What?! No way then, you know that when you play as Labrys you just… I can't even find the words to describe it." Ichika shook his head.

"Fine, I'll play as Kanji then," Ichika agreed to that, and Kira picked up the controller as he pushed the button to bring the console up. Being in the IS Academy and using its technologically advanced busses did have its perks, after all.

"So, what's the first thing you're gonna do at the beach then?" Ichika asked as they scrolled through the menus.

"Well, the first thing I'm gonna do is yell-"

* * *

_WHAT THE FUCK?! _Kira mentally roared, loudly enough that everyone could've sworn Kira said something, but his mouth remained glued shut the entire time.

"Apparently there was a glitch in the auto-driving mechanisms," Chifuyu shook her head, "We've arrived at the beach… but not the right area…"

Kira knew that they were supposed to have been at a traditional sort of inn for this trip, but instead, found himself standing in front of, out of all the things in the world, a _love hotel._

"You've got to be shitting me," Kira muttered under his breath.

"Unfortunately it means we'll have to stay here during the night." Chifuyu continued to go on, Kira not really listening to her.

Kira, with E's help, began to download the schematics of the building, marking every possible blind spot where he could be ambushed along with all possible entrances and exits. So far, after thirty seconds, he had already marked up thirty blind spots and came up with twenty seven possible escape routes, not including windows. Also, he was disappointed because he forgot to bring along his cardboard box. It would've been so handy.

"Also, Orthun, because your monitor is not here, I will have to take that position, so you will share a room with me."

Kira stopped calculating at that point, and let loose a mental cry.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

* * *

**Phew, that's done WITH!**

**Next chapter we finally meet the student council prez, as someone's gonna need to watch Kira.**

**Oh, and yeah, Kira's BACK!**

**And yes, Ichika totally beat Chifuyu, but he had the power of friendship on his side that time. It wasn't just any ordinary spar, but a fight **_**for **_**somebody, so Ichika had a lot of reason to fight. You ever notice that in Infinite Stratos? Ichika tends to fight harder once he has a given objective other than 'beat opponent'. So, given the fact his spiritual brother is being threatened with expulsion, plus Kira's teachings to Ichika about doing what you believe is right, Ichika has a lot of reason to fight.**

**This chapter did start out rather dark, which is what I was aiming for, as you can see, Kira was in the hospital after nearly dying, you find out he's about to be kicked out, and there's not too much that can be done for the rally against him. Then we get to the fight, where of course, Sora Iro Days is Ichika's Theme Music Powerup music, so he does beat Chifuyu, where it starts to pick up.**

**Anyways, this went up on Thanksgiving. I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving with the ones you care about. From me and all of my friends, we hope you all have a good Thanksgiving… NOW ROLL OUT THE PUMPKIN PIE, BITCHES! :D**


	11. Secrets Revealed, Part I

**Okay, here we go, starting the Silvero Gospel Arc! Finally we're here!**

**Plus, we **_**finally **_**learn about Kira's past. I kinda brush past the beach part because I want to get right to Kira's past. Uh, slight warning that this chapter is rather dark at some points. **

**Disclaimer: Allusion to sexual conduct. Please skip over it when you see it if you aren't comfortable with it.**

**Ah, and it's been a while since I replied to reviews! So here we go…**

**Laojie21: Yeah, Kira ain't down yet. And if Ichika had lost the match, well, yeah. Probably would've gone off and went with Kira.**

**Uub: Heh, yeah I did make Kira look pretty evil. I was aiming for alternate characterizations that were acceptable breaks from canon. She's also a looooong way from giving up on him, as you will find out in this chapter. Thanks for the support!**

**Zero512: *steals the pies from Delta* MINE! (cough) Anyways, sadly innocents did die… though Kira is probably going to get back at them ten times as much. And Chifuyu is making plans… lots of them. Enough to rival Kira when he first began making crazy plans.**

**HotDogLegend: Well, glad you liked it, and thank you for the support!**

**But yes, Kira is becoming more in tune with his emotions now, after repressing them for so long. But we're still a **_**long **_**way from getting to the point we find out who Kira wants to be with. Besides, we haven't introduced all of the competitors yet :D**

**Also, you guys REALLY seem to be divided over Kira and Tabane versus Kira and Chifuyu, just to let you all know.**

**Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed, Part One**

* * *

_-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKK!_

The mental scream shook the ground enough that several people fell over. And no one would no where the earthquake had originated from, only that it seemed to affect a very small area.

_Well, might as well make the best of things. _

"What room is it, then?" Kira asked, boredom in his voice.

"506-"

There was a sonic boom and everyone could've sworn there were after images of Kira sprinting in.

* * *

Kira grinned as he put his phone away. Wolf Team was going to be here as well, though they had opted to going camping rather than stay at the… _special _hotel. He'd probably join them later, as it had been a long time since had last gone camping. He was quite joyful, after all, he had prepared himself for this, and he analyzed every possible request the girls could make on the trip here.

Though, even if it was a beach and it was December, it was still rather warm.

He was dressed in his beachwear, which was a pair of swimming trunks, thankfully not a tight suit, that was a bland gray with one white stripe on his right leg.

"Hey! Kira, you gonna get in the water or just stare at the girls all day?" Ichika laughed but backed away when Kira picked up a handful of sand, "Whoa whoa whoa! Too hasty!"

Kira simply said nothing but had a shit eating grin on his face as he let the sand stream into the ground.

"Uh, well… race you to the beach?"

"Already ahead of you."

"Wait, what?" Ichika quickly blinked as he realized Kira had gone sprinting ahead of him, three girls who were sunbathing in one jump, "Show off."

"Come on, is this a race Ichika, or a stroll through the park?"

"Shaddup!" Ichika raced after Kira, who was slowly backpedaling at this point. By the time he had reached the water, Kira was waist deep, arms ready, "Hm?"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Kira roared as he pushed his arms forward, the water drenching Ichika. The soaked boy fell beneath water, coughing up water. Kira kept his distance, sinking a little bit more into the water.

"Damn, saw right through me." Ichika swore as Kira grinned from a distance as he didn't fall for Ichika's trap.

"Of course, who taught you to feign being down?" Kira charged up for another big splash, while Ichika did the same.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, as it's a battle of strength." Ichika let a yell loose to the sky, "FAAAAALCOOONNEEEEEE-"

"BIG BANG-"

"**PAUNCH!" **the two massive bodies of water surged forth from their hands as they pushed the water as hard as they could, turning all heads nearby as water splashed everywhere. When it had subsided, there were two boys laughing from the friendly splashing match.

"Boys will be boys," Rei grinned at Cecilia as the two watched.

"D-do you think Kira is good at helping with suntan lotion?" Cecilia turned her face away, blushing crazily.

Deciding to mess with her, Rei answered, "Well, I know that he's quite good with his hands and has a delicate touch.."

"Eep!" Cecilia squeaked and dropped her bottle, but growled when Rei started giggling, "Y-you tricked me!"

"No I didn't. I never said anything specific. I mean, he's very good at working with electronics, which do require delicacy." Rei said in a completely innocent tone as Kira strode his way over to them, dripping with water. Rei tossed him a towel, with which he started to dry himself with.

"Puh!" Kira pounded his chest, making sure there wasn't any water left in his throat, "Ah, all good to go!"

"I think you won," Rei did her standard head tilt and grin, which Kira found rather endearing.

"Thanks," Kira grinned back, "Ahhh, it's been a long time since I had a splash battle."

"It didn't show. Alcott-san, do you have any comments?" Rei held back a grin as Cecilia struggled to be coherent.

"C-could you…"

"Could I…?"

"C-could you put l-lotion on my back please!" Cecilia burst out, not looking Kira in the eyes.

"Well, sure?" Kira shrugged, "Nothing to be nervous about, I suppose."

Kira got to work, trying to blot out Cecilia squeaks and squeals, but he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, and let loose a sigh of irritation. What would it take for Cecilia to stay still?

_Could you stay still?! _Kira bit back a curse as he tried to finish up.

"J-just a little lower!" Cecilia pushed her face into the mat, trying not to let Kira see her blush.

"Cecilia, that's as far as I'm going. Yo, Rei, care to take over?"

"Um… sure." Rei shrugged, "Where are you going?"

"Just gotta check on everyone, I suppose." Kira got up and started walking away.

It didn't take too long to find the others, though Houki was mysteriously missing.

"Orthun-kun, Orimura-kun!" one of the girls called out, "Care for a bit of volleyball?"

"Oh hell yes!" Kira sprinted over, "Alright then, let's do this!"

The ball came right for him, and Kira launched it into the air, leapt up, spun around, and smashed it towards the opposing team.

"Did… did Kira just Ultimate Jecht Shot that thing?!" Ichika asked before barely missing the hit back, "Damnit, where's you learn to do that?!"

_Thanks E, really liking that indefinite amount of use of Invisibility on part of us. Useful for hiding our flight pack. _Kira held back a smirk, "Old technique passed down from my uncle."

"Always from your uncle," Ichika shoot his head, "Well, we can recover from that, right?!"

Ichika's team let loose a war cry before the match started again. It went back and forth, neither team gaining that much of a lead now that Kira had made a mental note not to spam his Ultimate Jecht Shot technique.

"Kira?"

"Yeah Charlotte?" Kira quickly left the game before walking over to Charlotte, "Uh… the hell's this mummy thing?" He held back the urge to pull out a shotgun when it started making noises, _Wait, gray hair? _"Laura?"

The mummy nodded.

"Er, so is this some new thing your group is trying out?"

"Laura, are you going to take it off or are we going to have to go back to the hotel."

The mummy shook violently before the bandages were removed.

_Well, uh… I think I need to reconfigure the 'kawaii' and 'moe' meters… _Kira laughed inwardly, "Uh, you're quite cute there Laura."

"Cute…?!" she stammered, "H-he said I'm cute…"

_Oops, should've seen that coming… _Kira sighed mentally, but felt a speeding presence behind him, "Hit the deck!"

He dived onto the ground along with Charlotte. However…

"C-cute…" Laura tapped her fingers together-

_BAM!_

A high speed volleyball hit Laura right in the face, knocking her down.

"Damn, Ichika's Garland, never knew…" Kira ignored the roaring laughter from E, "Hey, Laura are you alright? Laura?"

"E-eh?" she looked at Kira's concerned face, "AHHHH!"

She sprinted into the water, leaving behind a smiling Charlotte and confused Kira.

"Well…"

"Is there a spot available?" _Ah, hell, Chifuyu… _Kira sighed as he turned around, _Uh, okay. I can't really deny that she does look… good. _He winced as there was more laughter from E. Had she not been an AI, she may or may not have laughed herself to death at this point.

"Sure, the more the merrier, why not?" Kira rubbed his hands together.

It was a fun game, though Kira's Ultimate Jecht Shot was immediately banned after even Chifuyu wasn't able to hit it back, much to Kira's dismay.

They stopped when a giant ship suddenly blocked out part of the sun.

"Holy shit," Kira's jaw hit the ground, "It's a frigate from Halo! Look at the size of that thing!"

"_Hello Earthlings!"_

_E, get me on the comm channel, _Kira's IS immediately formed around him, "Tabane, you're not fooling me with the space invaders thing."

"_Awww, you had to be a killjoy, didn't you Ki-kun?" _Kira shifted uncomfortably at the nickname, _"Ah, I'll be right down there! Just let me hit a few buttons…" _the cloaking devices activated, with them being improved so it wouldn't cast a massive shadow as it cloaked.

"Outta the way!" Kira barked as he dived, avoiding the carrot that slammed into the earth, "Geez!"

"Ki-kun!" Tabane leapt out and dive-hug-tackled Kira to the ground.

"Good to see you, Tabane." Kira nodded as he got up, "I suppose you're looking for Houki?"

"Mhm! I'll let you all see her new IS when I find her!" Tabane got up and dusted herself off, "Oh, and here you go!" Kira caught a key on a ring and raised his eyebrow. Tabane gestured upwards, and as she pranced away, Kira's jaw hit the ground as he realized what that meant.

His eyes rolled up, and he hit the ground, fainting.

* * *

Night time was falling quickly, and Kira had quickly eaten dinner and was trying to go to sleep before Chifuyu could come around.

"Hm?" Kira kept his hand on his pistol as he carefully tread through the purposely left dark room, to hide his presence, "Gah!"

"Finally," Chifuyu had an evil grin on her face as she kept Kira pinned down on the bed, the lights flickering on, "Finally I cornered you."

"O-orimura-sensei, let's not be hasty here!" Kira struggled to get up, but it was futile, _I feel a lot weaker than usual!_

"Ah, not fighting back as much now, are we?" her eyes twinkled mischievously as Kira took deep breaths, mumbling to himself some sort of sanity mantra, "Tonight, you can put that _strength _of yours to good use and-" she suddenly found herself against the wall, "What…?"

The MJOLNIR unit stood up, somehow summoned by Kira and walking.

"_You… bitch!" _E's angry voice roared. If the visor could have an expression on it, it would be one of pure rage, _"I was busy for a little while, so I didn't see this up until now. I have put up with your advances on him long enough! But this… this is too far.."_

"Kira, are you there? It sounds like E's screaming…" Ichika's voice called through the door, "Hey, it's locked, I can't-" E quickly summoned the M6E pistol and shot off the lock, allowing Ichika to come inside.

"_Hello Ichika." _E's kind voice that Ichika was familiar to was absolutely gone, terrifying him, _"Oh, you have nothing to worry about. It's Chifuyu that should be worried, after all, she spiked his food and tried to take advantage of him."_

"W-what?!"

"E…" Kira's shaky voice came through, "Call… all of our friends here… it's about time… we let them know the truth, know why…"

"_Are you going to tell them?" _E asked gently, while maintaining the killing intent towards Chifuyu.

"You… tell them…" the IS vanished, leaving E's holographic form, "I… can't do it. Also, would they believe me?"

"_I suppose not…" _E shook her head, _"Everyone?"_

"Besides Romeo and Mickey, they already know. Now if you'll excuse me." Kira calmly walked down the hall, towards the location of the camp, trying not to fall over in a traumatic seizure.

* * *

When he reached the camp, it was only Romeo and Mickey there.

"'Sup?" Mickey asked, throwing Kira a pack of crackers, "Apparently E's telling everyone your story."

"Gave her permission. Besides, since Chifuyu tried to rape or seduce me-" Kira stopped as he dodged a spit take from Mickey, partially extinguishing the fire.

"She WHAT?!" Romeo's normally stoic mask broke.

"She slipped something into my food, most likely before I received it," Kira shook his head, "It weakened me, but I think E purged it somehow. So I figured it would be a good time… let them know why I haven't been taking their advances."

"I see… it's going to be tough for them to accept it, huh?"

"We'll see. I already talked with E about it beforehand, so she knows what to do."

* * *

"No doubt you are all wondering why I've called you here." E said from her chair, "It's about Kira."

Immediately all the girls perked up, and Tabane wondered what it was. Chifuyu maintained her cold aura, and the boys just shared a look of confusion, "Now, I know that all of you girls have… _affections_," she glared at Chifuyu, "For him. You've all known him for some time, and are probably wondering why he hasn't made a move yet. Boys, don't worry, this becomes relevant later, and no he's not gay. It all has to do with his past… one that he has locked away from all of you. Now… let me activate the advanced VR unit. It will… allow you to see just what Kira has been through, and why he has issues with girls at times. You'll… be seeing it through Kira's point of view."

* * *

**Flashback: The First Death of Kira Orthun**

"Ugh!" I grunted as I blocked another punch. I didn't have enough energy to keep dodging, and I found a block and counter strategy a lot better, "Back, damnit!"

I chained together some punches, knocking out another assaulter, only for two to take her place.

"You know, a lot of people would be rapping on me for hitting a girl, but I don't really care," I sighed before ducking underneath a kick then countering with an uppercut, before spinning around and kicking the other in the ribs. I sidestepped a punch from the first, grabbed their arm, and swung them into the second fighter. Damn, how many does that make now? Eighteen fighters…

Gah, I gotta hide…

I managed to stumble my way into an alleyway and hide behind the dumpster, catching my breath. Too injured for climbing right now.

I clutched my right side of my ribs as I moved, mumbling curses underneath my breath, but held said breath when I heard voices nearby.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know ma'am, but he did a number on these… they'll all be promptly fired, since they can't take on a simple teenage boy."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. After all, Kira is no ordinary boy." The hell are you talking about? I'm pretty normal, I mean, I make an effort not to stand out. I'll probably just become a courier or something when I grow up.

_(Kira wanted to be a courier? But he has some much potential!)_

_(Yes, Tabane. He didn't want to be anyone special. Most people do, but some of us just want to be normal.)_

_(Normal is overrated.)_

_(You said it Shinjiro.)_

"Has the mistress taken an interest in the boy?" A mocking tone. Ha, that'll be the day. Okay, so they haven't spotted me yet, and I can't climb, so my only hope is to actually run out past them. Brilliant. Thanks a lot, Murphy.

"A… _special,_" I don't like the sound of that tone-

_(No one would.)_

_(You know, you girl's are being awfully quiet.)_

_(Tell me about it, Xavier… you better not be enjoying this, girls, or I swear I will rip you all to-)_

_(That's enough for now, Shinjiro.)_

_(…Very well, Tabane.)_

-and I believe she is after me then. I can't wait here forever, which sucks, and well, I guess my life's over with.

I texted Uncle Roy saying if I don't respond in forty-eight hours, tell the police. I attached a name, Lily Linx, just in case.

I limped out of the alleyway, in a combat ready position, left hand out in front, ready to check any blows, right hand just about chin level, held back, both hands open.

"Ah, Kira. Just the person I was hoping to see."

"The hell do you want with me, Lily?" I glared at her, when the person accompanying her stepped out in front.

"You will not address her by name!" Teenager, faithful, devout follower. Joy, just what I needed. By the way, Lily's blonde, brown eyes, tight clothing. Her follower is black hair, dark blue eyes. In a suit of sorts. Most likely custom made.

"Make me, _bitch_." I snarled, before dodging a punch after using such an offensive word.

"Oh, I'll do more than that-" she was cut off as I launched a flurry of punches-

Why are they just hitting air? They shouldn't… she's not in an IS at all-

"Ah, allow me to introduce you to Sigma. Sigma, Kira. Kira, Sigma."

_(Tabane?)_

_(Yes, E?)_

_(…Is this girl-)_

_(Yes.)_

_(What are you two talking about?)_

_(Something very, very high above your level of clearance, Ichika. Not for long, though.)_

"Sigma… Not MegaMan Sigma, right?" I dodged a kick to the ribs, "Yeah, thought so."

"Hehe, this is why man isn't as good as woman, Kira. See, she's half-IS, half-woman."

"What. The. Fuck."

"Watch your language!" I rolled my eyes, "She's a pilot that has reached 100% sync, making her one of the best!"

_(…One hundred percent sync?)_

_(…Later. I will explain it later, Houki-chan.)_

_(…Later, I will explain it later, Houki.)_

_(I don't' like how both you and E said it at the same time.)_

"Yeah, whatever," I made the universal 'come at me' sign, "Let's dance. I'll lead."

"Sigma, why don't you show him your real strength. It's the only time he'll get to see it, of course."

What the hell- wait a second why are there three of her oh crap she's just going really fast-

_[End Memory]_

_[Resume]_

_(Huh, this is odd…)_

_(What is it?)_

_(There's two sets, however one is more fragmented… so I assume that is the repressed/overwritten memories that Kira has partially denied and also altered … I'll play the other one.)_

Okay… really underestimated them there. But half-IS? What have they been doing to people these days?

Damn, I'm tied to something… Rope? It's strong, and there's not wriggle room for me.

"Awake, finally."

"Lily…" I said calmly, "You have thirty seconds to explain to me what is going on before I tear myself out of here-"

"Well, you _did _disrespect the family of an IS pilot," her voice giggled from a distance away. It's too dark, and my eyes are still adjusting.

Hold on, what the hell is that whip for-

_(Oh… I'm gonna be __**sick**__.)_

_(You're telling me, Xavier. If you'll excuse me… I need to go __**puke my guts out.**__)_

_(I'm… going to fast forward through this. We don't need to watch… oh my. Yeah, we're skipping this part. I wouldn't want to ruin all of your virgin eyes.)_

_[E notices that everyone gulps except for Chifuyu.]_

_(Yeah, let's just skip ahead.)_

At least they don't tie me up anymore… Ugh, that was-

I threw up, clear liquid soaking the rock floor again.

After a good two minutes, I stopped, breathing heavily as I struggled to regain my breath.

I cut my finger on the jutted wall and marked another tally mark on the ground. Twenty eight marks, twenty eight days I have been locked in this hell hole.

There was a mysterious flash of light, and suddenly a giant… thing came flying through. I couldn't make out its colors that well, but it threw me something.

It was a strap bag, one where the strap went from one shoulder to the other. I looked in the bag. M6E pistol? What? A kukris, some ammo, and a flashlight.

"Who are you?" I asked the being.

"Just a person set out for balance. Get going. By the way, bullets equal great lock picks." the person laughed as they vanished in a bright flash of light.

"Kiiiii~ra! It's time for se-"

_BANG!_

Without a second thought I had raised the gun at Lily and killed her, a shot right between the eyes.

Oh… oh my, I just killed someone. Then again, it's not like they deserved it. Huh, what's that hanging on her belt? Remover? Well, it sounds like it could be useful.

Putting my lessons with Uncle Fisher to use, I quickly raised the gun, ready to take on anybody that came down the hall. Two shots put down two patrolling guard. Whoa, M4A1's? Naaaaaw-ice!

I flipped the safety on and stored the pistol, before readying up with the M4A1. Laser sight'll be helpful, that's for sure.

I slowly stalked through the halls, carefully checking all my corners and six every one in a while. There weren't very many guards around, so I found my way out easily.

"So, it appears you've escaped." Ah, Olivia, the one who took my-

_(TOOK WHAT?!)_

_(Ichika, calm down! It's not like he was willing or anything!)_

_(But… BUT STILL I MEAN COME ON!)_

_(…Damn, I am apologizing to Kira as soon as I can. He never really told us about any problems he had…)_

I bolted for the open door as she summoned her IS. There was no way I was going to fight that thing indoors where it was too cramped for me to really get any movement. Lure her outside, then get to cover.

I sprayed a few bullets as I fled, and it hit… shields. Okay, now that is just un-fuck-ing-fair.

Damn, I really haven't been getting any exercise, since I'm hella tired right now.

"What's wrong, Kira? After all that… _training_," Damn you inner pervert! Damn you right to hell! "I thought you'd last longer than this."

"GO TO HELL!" I roared, opening fire from behind a corner but pulled back, avoiding a-

Whoa was that a laser blast?

OH SHIT THAT WAS A LASER BLAST!

Damnit, down to one mag as well for the carbine! Eh, then again I've got a super overpowered pistol from the original Halo… Oh… OH!

I quickly drew the pistol from my bag, flipped the safety off, and opened fire. Holy hell this thing deals a lot of damage! Seriously, I just shot her gun to pieces! Damn, how advanced is this gun?!

Instinct grabbed a hold of me and threw me to the ground, avoiding another laser blast. Too close!

The battle went on for a while, but I never made it outside for some reason. It's like a never ending hell in here!

So, there's only one way to win, I gotta surprise attack and kill her.

I reached for the kukris- There's a note on here… "Push the grey symbol and make those fifteen seconds of fame count."

The guy who gave it to me is the most absurd motherfucker the world probably will know in some time.

I rounded a corner and waited, and as she sprung around, cackling like a madman, I pushed the grey button, which was an odd symbol that I don't recognize, and stabbed her in the heart.

"Damn… where on earth did you get a shield pierce weapon?!"

Shields are down? Okay, I guess it's time to try out this 'Remover' or whatever.

I fired the small firearm, and in a burst of blue light her IS vanished, and she ended up slamming against the thing. Oh right, she's half IS. I turned the safety of it back on, and she hit the ground. I saw her reach for her bracelet, which had this green glowing gemstone in it.

I quickly put a bullet in it, and suddenly Sigma stopped breathing, as if she and the machine were one and the same. Then again, half human, half IS, a Hybrid of sorts. What monster would create something like this, just for the sheer power and all of that… unfortunately, I don't have the tools to get to work for that.

_[End Memory Sequence.]_

* * *

"Just… I can't even describe it." Xavier shook his head, "Kira went through all of that? And I thought _I _had issues, but damn…"

Shinjiro sighed as he sat down, "So… I gotta ask, what made Kira want to share this."

"I'm glad you asked. Chifuyu, why don't you tell them?" E had a 'I will tear you limb from limb, piece you together, and repeat' look on her face, "Or should I?"

"Chifuyu-nee…" Ichika cracked his knuckles while Tabane, much to Houki, Xavier, and Shinjiro's horror, actually looked _angry. _Even Laura, who had almost no fear, trembled in the sheer amount of killing intent radiating from Tabane's figure.

"Chi-chan…" Tabane had a 'I'll kill you' smile on her face, "What happened?"

"Allow me to explain," E cut Chifuyu off, "Orimura-_sensei_, spiked Kira's food and attempted to take advantage of him. Luckily that new system that allows me to take control of the IS in the event of an emergency, well, allowed me to save Kira from another traumatic experience."

"Chi-chan!" Tabane lunged forward, fist ready to strike.

"Oh no you don't," Shinjiro struggled with Xavier and Ichika to hold Tabane back.

"You… you… you tried to take advantage of him?!" Tabane growled, struggling against the three holding her back.

"The strength that emanates from him is… intoxicating."

Tabane, with tears in her eyes, yelled back, "STOP TREATING HIM LIKE HE'S AN OBJECT! THAT WAS THE FIRST MISTAKE I MADE WITH HIM!"

"…" the room fell silent.

Ichika was the first to speak, "Tabane-san… what do you mean like that?"

"When I first found Kira, he was nearly dead. Arm ripped to shreds… E, are you fine with me revealing this?"

"Go ahead, Tabane."

"So… I put the IS core in his eye along with the robotic arm he has."

"So he's…" Laura and Charlotte started.

"A hybrid, yes." Tabane sunk to the ground, crying as the boys let go, "I treated him like a test subject! Like someone I could just use at my disposal! He drew a gun on me because of that!" Tabane sobbed into her arms, "But… I've come to realize that he's no ordinary boy, he's a PERSON! You can't just take advantage of people like that!"

"Amazing… he has kept up the illusion for so long…" Cecilia wondered just how he did it. Then again, Kira did hide behind the face of impassiveness and a series of emotions.

"Secrets will be revealed, all of them, the deepest and darkest, all in due time." Xavier slumped, "Why. Why did you try, try to take advantage of him? You did realize that he would most likely strike back along with _all of the Spartans._"

"Seduction." Rei growled, finally speaking up, "Would Kira sic all of you on her if he was on her side?"

"Okay, I'm forgiving her." Xavier suddenly said, sitting down.

"Why is that?" Ichika raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know for a fact that no woman can seduce Kira."

"Stop joking-" Ichika snarled at Xavier for joking about a serious matter.

"I'm serious. If Romeo and Mickey were here, they'd agree. See, there was this one time we were playing manhunt… Kira fell out of a tree and hit his head. Doctors thought he was fine, but later on, when Kira was surrounded by three older woman molesters or whatever, he literally shrugged them off, and then started ranting about how they were delaying his science project. And he was thirteen then! Hell, any guy at school would've killed to be in that situation, and Kira just shrugged it off like that, plus he didn't even seem disturbed afterwards. Kira told his uncle, got his head checked out. The part about sexual stimulation and all that? _It's been heavily damaged. _As in, scientifically proven, Kira Orthun can _not _be seduced by ordinary means. Sure, he's still vulnerable to his likes, like, well, never mind, but sexual seduction doesn't work on him."

"…That explains a few things," E nodded, "Well, that was interesting… Rei?" _Perhaps the Biofoam used on him is starting to regenerate that. He is becoming increasing flirtatious with Rei even if he's just messing around, and has a rather soft spot for Tabane._

"I'm going to talk to Kira. Apologize for being selfish and never asking about his problems." Before anyone could raise an objection, Rei walked out the door.

"What now?" Rin asked.

"Now…" E sighed, "We explain what the Hybrids are."

* * *

**Camp Site**

"Who's there?" Kira asked as he heard sand being stepped on.

"It's Rei…"

"Rei? Shouldn't you be with the others? Oof-!" Kira grunted as Rei threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder, "Huh?"

"E… she s-showed us the memory of your… your…"

"You don't have to say it."

"I… I wanted to apologize. I always put my problems on you, and you put so much time on helping me branch out to others and I never, I never even considered that you might have something eating at you as well!"

"Rei, I don't want pity or apologies."

"I don't care!" Rei snapped, "Kira, I don't care if you don't want my pity, my apologies… but I do know one thing. I will always stand by you, no matter what has happened to you in the past!"

And for the first time in a while, Kira wept tears of joy as he embraced Rei, "Thank you… I've always wanted to hear that from someone other than my closest friends that I had before all of that. Now… you need to hear the full story… so go back to E, and hear her out, will you? And don't blame Tabane, since she's what gave me… the opportunity to be what I am."

"Yes, of course." Rei gave him one last squeeze… and before she left, pecked him on the cheek before skittering away, blushing madly.

* * *

"So, Kira's… not human then." Rin got a nod from E to confirm it, "Not completely, anyways. But what about the trauma then?"

"He may be invulnerable to seduction, but think about it. Whenever a girl approaches Kira in that way, the memories come back. He might not have thought about it consciously, but there was that fear, the fear that he'd be like them, that he'd be corrupted and all of that. That's the main source of his trauma, is simply post traumatic stress disorder from… that."

"I'm back," Rei had a content look on her face, "Sorry to keep you."

"It's fine, Rei." Tabane smiled at the girl as she politely sat back down, "Now, there are actually many of these Hybrids around the world. There are two main types. Natural and Forced."

"How is one a Natural Hybrid?" Laura asked.

"There's a rare ability between IS pilots, the ability for One Hundred Percent Synchronization, where the IS and person literally become one, as in one living entity. However… it also means their bodies and all of that are linked, meaning that when OHPS is active, a shot to the armored shoulder is the same as taking a shot to the arm. It's advantage is that the pilot gains immense speed and power as the pilot is in control, essentially becoming the IS, but at great risk of death. However, once it is deactivated… the two parts don't break off evenly. Parts of the IS are left in the pilot's DNA, and also the personality of the IS is partially stored in the brain of the pilot, making them natural. You also run the risk of the IS Personality overwriting your own. Possibly like an… Evangelion." A gasp was heard from the group and they all instinctively touched their Quick Summoning Tool. E paused before continuing, "Forced Hybrids are like Sigma and Kira, the IS becoming part of them through surgical or otherwise unnatural means. Now… I suppose I'll reveal to you the memory of after his first death."

"First death?"

"After that incident, the original Kira Orthun, one who was a kind, helpful, and warmhearted boy was no more, replaced by a cynical boy who helped those who he felt deserved it, and one that made his own rules in life. So, in other words, Kira Orthun the First is dead."

* * *

_[Memory Sequence: Start]_

**Memory: Aftermath**

"Y-yes ma'am…" the new boy shakily said as the 'Welcoming Committee' greeted him. Or should I say intimidated him?

Tch, whatever.

"Oi, your name's Xavier, isn't it?" I called from the middle of the classroom, where my seat was, placing my feet on the table and yawning.

_(Oh hell no.)_

_(What's wrong, Xavier, embarrassed?)_

_(…Shut up.)_

"Kira, it is rude to interrupt a lady!" one hissed.

"And it's even more rude to swarm the new guy and try to make him your _bitch_." I laughed as they threw their hats at me, "What? Just 'cause you're girls I'm supposed to fear everything you do? Ha, that'll be the day."

I stopped talking as one tried to punch me as she rushed over, but in one swift movement I took my feet off the chair and put them back on the ground, tripping her, resulting in a resounding crashing sound.

I started to walk up to them, taking my time as I weaved through the desks. Oh, one second.

_BAM!_

Bringing my fist up and simply pulling it up the face level and smacking the girl who had come for revenge, I resisted smirking as I calmly continued my stride.

"How dare you hurt a woman!"

"Woman? _Please_, we're fourteen. We're still freshman in high school. Try not to grow up so fast." I said in a mocking tone. One tried to smack me with her purse, but I stepped back, then quickly grabbed the straps, nabbed it while she was off guard, and threw it against the wall on the other side of the classroom, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I _break your nail_?"

Xavier's giving me this 'are you crazy?!' look, and I just smiled.

"And no, Xavier, I am completely sane, to answer your question. But I am a little tired of dealing with stuck ups!" I slammed my fist into another's face, then stood back and got into my usual hand to hand combat stance. I kept my right hand near my face and my left arm forward while bent to catch any blows, with both hands being open, "Xavier, mind helping out by moving the desks?"

"Right…" he quickly got to work while I avoided a few blows. Soon enough, it was like an arena, and I grinned as I looked them in the eyes and gave the universal 'come at me' hand signal.

I stepped back and avoided the first hit, then jabbed forward with my left twice before swinging to the right and nabbing one with a right book, then finishing her with a left handed uppercut.

The second came up behind me, trying to karate chop me, but I raised my right arm and pushed it to the right, then grabbed her arm, twisted it, then spun in and slugged her in the face. She fell without a second sound. Feinting a high kick at the third, I quickly swept low and tripped her. Before she got up, I kicked her in the ribs and she stopped struggling as she limped away.

"Kira, watch out!" Xavier's voice alerted me, and I saw the other three attacking with chairs.

"Tch, so much for fair," I chuckled.

The first chair wielder swung horizontally, so I ducked, and when she was off balance I disarmed her then elbowed her in the stomach before chaining an uppercut with my left hand.

I slid the chair at the second, sending her flipping over it while dropping the chair she had. Three punches across her face and she was down.

That left the third one, who threw away the chair and instead opted for the fencing saber that was in a backpack.

"Oi, Xavier, see that long case by my backpack?" he nodded, "Throw it to me." he threw me the case, and I unsheathed my wooden katana. Holding it in my right hand, point facing down just like Yu Narukami in Persona 4 Arena, I made another 'come at me' sign.

You know, it's a good idea I can imitate fighting styles well.

Because of my absurd strategy, she was quickly dispatched, and then began to set the room back to its original state.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Xavier pointed to the various girls that were on the ground, breathing but not conscious.

"Already knocked their pride down a bit, I've done them a favor already." I shrugged, "So, never introduced myself. Kira Orthun."

"Xavier Xanatos," he held out a hand which I shook, "Dad's stationed here for a while, so I'm here as well."

"Kira? You in here? You're taking a long time to get to our standard after school place," Mickey came into the room and sighed as he saw the people scattered on the floor. "Really? This is the third time this week!"

"So?"

"…You know what, it doesn't really matter. The principal doesn't even care at this point." Mickey slammed his head against the wall, "So, who's the new kid?"

"Xavier Xanatos. Welcoming Committee was harassing him. Oh, by the way, Xavier, this is Mickey. Old friend of mine. The silent one there is Romeo, he doesn't talk much."

"Good afternoon to both of you."

"Xavier, if you're keeping up some sort of nice guy attitude in order to not be harassed by the girls, you can drop it." I snapped at the boy.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought I'd have to keep up that 'nice pretty boy' act forever!" Xavier breathed a sigh of relief, "I hate having to do that."

"Damnit," Romeo grumbled as he took out his wallet and handed me ten dollars.

"Eh?" Xavier raised an eyebrow, "What the hell?"

"Ah, Romeo and I have a running bet. I think that every new kid that has that 'nice guy' attitude is just trying to avoid the wrath of the girls, and I made a bet which Romeo foolishly accepted."

"Shut up."

"Now, since you'll probably be associated with me because of this little fiasco, you better know how to fight." I wrapped an arm around his head, "Seriously though, you should know how to fight."

"Hey, my dad's taught me about CQC, so I'll be good."

"Do you street fight?" Mickey asked, "I mean, it can get pretty brutal there. Also, these girls have been known to beat you into a bloody pulp, but they still wouldn't get away with murder."

"Don't tell my dad though, he'd kill me if he found out," Xavier grinned, "But I'm pretty good at that too."

_[Memory End]_

* * *

"Do you see? If you compared Kira before, he would've just left, tried not to get involved," E explained, "But you saw there what Kira did. No regret, no remorse in his actions about hurting those who would oppress others. This is why he doesn't pursue any of you despite your advances on him. He's… traumatized and also only has known combat since then."

"Though… the irony is that without that incident, Kira would've never become who he is today." Charlotte choked out.

"Imagine how the world would be if Kira hadn't had all of that stuff happen to him." Everyone froze as Ichika spoke, "Think about it. Where would we all be today?"

No one could speak. But the thought still reeled through their minds.

If Kira Orthun had never been kidnapped and raped, recovered but became a new person, and all other events afterwards, where would they all be?

Ichika, Rei, Tabane, Xavier, and Shinjiro could all answer that… the others, not so much.

"So E… what's next?" Shinjiro broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"I… I want to see what happens next. I want to know just what the hell has happened to Kira because… I want to… just know. I just want to know how someone deals with that sort of shit." Shinjiro forced out, "I… I want to understand him. I mean, he's like the son I never had… and…"

For the first time in years, Shinjiro cried. The man behind the mask of daredevil-like behavior, badass quotes, and snarking behavior finally let himself out.

"It's alright…" Xavier patted the man on the back, "Hey, we're gonna go talk with Kira. E… keep on showing them. I… I've seen enough."

The two left the room, Shinjiro beginning to be able to control himself.

"We'll take a small break. Get some water, use the bathroom, whatnot." E stated, "Afterwards… we're going to cover the war."

* * *

Shinjiro forced himself to stop crying as they neared the campout, "Damnit, I've always been so composed, it's part of the job…"

"Hey, hey…" Xavier comforted him, "Shinjiro, you've always stood with us man, and it's time we stand with you."

The two entered the area, Kira still awake, roasting another marshmallow, "Oh, hey."

"Kira… I've got something to say." Shinjiro coughed, "Alright… I'm sorry-"

"Don't finish that."

"…No, you told me that I should do what I feel is right," Shinjiro growled, "I won't let you stop me."

No one could see it, but a grin was present on Kira's face.

"Kira, I want you to know that you've been like a son that I never had." Shinjiro choked out, "And Kira, you've done so much and I've never thanked you and… damnit, I've got something in my eye."

"I… also do," Xavier smiled, "We've been through so much, and well, I'm staying by your side."

Kira gestured to Mickey and Romeo who came out, "I… have something to say. I want… to thank all of you. For standing by me. I never thanked any of you properly for it. I mean, if none of you were by my side, I don't think I'd be where I am today. To be honest, I've been treating you all like crap, just taking you for granted-"

"Kira," Romeo snapped, "Do you think we just call you 'our brother in arms' just because we like the way it sounds?"

"That's it, commeh here…" Kira wrapped everyone in a group hug, "It… it just feels good…"

"So what have you been doing here this whole time?"

"Thinking… thinking about everyone." Kira admitted, looking away, "And… also about…"

"Tabane?" Mickey joked, earning a punch from Kira.

"Shut the fuck up, Mickey," Kira growled.

"Ah, all it takes is one jab at his love life and emotional Kira is thrown out the window," Xavier laughed, "Well, I guess that means you may or may not have a case of split personality syndrome."

"…Shit."

* * *

**Whoo. Damn, so yeah. We finally find out Kira's past, and it's just part ONE. We're not done.**

**Yeah, I arguably did make Kira's past rather dark, but that's because this fic was supposed to be more on the idealistic scale, so despite all the shit that Kira has been put through, do you see him giving up? No! He just picks himself up off the ground, gets his gun, and starts shooting with double the accuracy. So yeah.**

**But uh, yeah. It felt kinda rushed this chapter, again. I did take my time on it, but I suppose I rushed the beach part because I'm not really good at describing the... female anatomy. We'll leave it at that.**

**Note that at the beginning of the Chapter with Kira and Chifuyu, I wanted to characterize that Chifuyu was a VERY active person. She's someone that works for what she wants and _will _get what she wants, something of a pragmatist in life.**


	12. Secrets Revealed, Part II

**Chapter Twelve is a go! Here we are, revealing Kira's past about the short war the happened at the start of this fic! Finally it makes a reappearance!**

**Double Update by the way!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **Innocence Further Lost

The world went white once again as the memory came to life.

* * *

**Memory: Red Dawn**_  
_

"So…" Luke, dressed in his black fedora that had a white stripe, buttoned shirt and blue jeans, complete with a hoodie, "How was the trip?"

I snorted while slipping my strap back on, "You were there with me the whole time, you answer that one yourself."

"Hmph, still same old Kira," Luke laughed as we sat down on the bench, "So, everything okay with you?"

"You ask that everyday," I rolled my eyes, "Yes, I am perfectly fine."

"You know, one of my cousins is interested in-"

"Oh hell no." I snapped, "I am not a loli lover!"

"Why do you always assume its Nancy?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're always going on about her, logical choice."

"Right… nah, I think it was Alice."

"And I don't have an older person complex either."

_(Shinjiro… why are you laughing?)_

_(…Sorry… Oh man, the ironic echo of those words… ain't that right, Xavier?)_

_(Inside joke, sorry girls.)_

"…Because I never asked." Luke shook his head, "You kind of suck at lying, Kira."

"Just covering all my bases," I held my hands up defensively, "Hey," I pointed over the Capitol building, "Is it just me or is that a Mig?"

"No way man there's no way a Mig- Oh my. KIRA GET DOWN!"

_**BOOM!**_

"Holy hell! A Mig's fucking unloading on DC!" Luke shouted over the chaos that erupted.

"Eyes up!" I say paratroopers raining down. Crap, I knew that stupid missile launch 'accident' would end up biting the US in the ass sooner or later, "Follow me, under the truck!"

Diving underneath a Ford pick up truck, we held our breaths as the gunfire erupted around the area, people screaming and policemen shouting for other to get away.

"Kira-"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, "Quiet…"

I couldn't see the people outside to well, but I recognized the language they spoke to be Russian. I watched the pairs of feet go by, and after a while they eventually vanished.

"Alright, let's move." I slid out from underneath the truck and got up, before checking the immediate area. The whole damn place was a wreck already, buildings having been half destroyed and bodies everywhere. Disgusting…

"What the hell…" Luke whispered as we looked around, "Damn…"

I found a policeman's body, and started looking through it. Glock, a few bullets still loaded, and three more magazines on him, "Rest in peace, friend… LUKE HIT THE DECK!"

I whipped around as Luke hit the ground, opening fire on the Russians that came back.

"Should we take their weapons?" Luke asked as I reloaded.

"No time," I bit back a curse, "I hear reinforcements coming. Let's bug out of here."

We silently ran for a bit before I ran into an alley and hid behind a dumpster, since I heard more Russians coming up from the front. We were still trying to catch our breath but were holding up pretty good in terms of staying quiet. Once the voices quieted down, I spoke.

"Alright, now we can talk, but probably not too loud." I whispered, still listening for anyone nearby, "So, let's analyze the situation, shall we?"

"Right," he nodded, "So, we're closeby to Capitol Hill, Russians just came in and bombed us for the missile incident a few years ago, and are now invading DC."

"And, meanwhile, we're struggling to survive with nothing but a pistol so far. We need to get more weapons."

"Here," Luke took something out of his jacket. Taking it out of its cover, it was an old combat knife, "Silent killing, should allow us to get a weapon without attracting so much attention if we do it right."

_(I see where Kira gets his combat ideas.)_

_(Probably a mix of his uncle that he talks about a lot as well.)_

_(Why do they actually know what to do?)_

_(Cecilia-san… you have to understand Kira's situation.)_

_(I know, Rei-san, but it's still sad… so young and already fighting for his life a second time.)_

"Take the pistol then, wouldn't want to leave you barehanded." I exchanged the weapons, "As much as I'd love to take to the rooftops, I don't feel like being shot at by helis and any planes or rooftop soldiers while I only have a knife."

"Neither would I want you to be shot like that," Luke nodded, "Now, let's get to work."

"Probably should attract them…" I spotted a few glass bottles, "Heh."

Picking up a glass Bud Light bottle, I threw it right at the entrance, hearing it shatter upon impact. Voices could be heard, coming from the right. I shuffled up the wall, knife in my left hand, propping my hands and feet so I could hang up above without being too high. I looked behind me to Luke who nodded, crouching in the shadows, pistol at the ready just in case.

The soldier, who was alone, kept on going into the alleyway. Just before he found Luke, I dropped down and covered his mouth while stabbing him in the throat, silencing his death cries.

"AK-74, nice." Luke weighed the gun in his hands after giving the handgun back, "You'll take his side arm, right?"

"Yeah… oh my God… A Strike One!" I tried not to yell out loud, "Hehheh…"

_(So that's where he got it.)_

_(Finally, that mystery's solved!)_

_(You've been waiting to find out, haven't you Xavier?)_

"When did you become interested in Russian firearms?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Saw it during the exposition that was nearby the house once," I shrugged, "But hey, whatever." I checked the magazine, still full with seventeen rounds, "How many mags does he have on him?"

Luke was moving the body into the shadows and started checking it, "I've got five magazines for you, and seven magazines for me. Now, come on, we should try to get out before they investigate where their buddy has gone."

"Hey, I know I'll be alright, you know, killing, but what about you?"

"I'm fighting for my life, and my country. I can pull the trigger… but if I freeze up, I'm counting you, okay?" he gave me a sincere look as he placed his trust to save his life in me.

"…Alright." I nodded, "Let's go out there. Make sure to take this slowly."

"Where's our first destination?" he asked as I peeked out, seeing if there were any soldiers in the immediate vicinity, "Police station?"

"No, they would've hit anywhere that there were a lot of people already. This is probably in retaliation for that missile incident that killed a load of people, so it's not about invading and taking over but repaying the lives taken ten times over. Let's head towards the more run down parts, find some sort of abandoned or broken house, and make a base there."

"Alright," he nodded, "Let's stick close to the walls, I'll cover our six."

"Got it," I slowly stepped out, cautious about where I was stepping, "Watch your step."

"Heh, sorry if I'm walking backwards then." he chuckled as we stealthily advanced.

I kept at the ready with the handgun, waiting for anything to show up in the crosshairs. I also tried not to make such a loud sound as I stepped on a few pebbles every now and then that was a result from all of the debris. My eyes darted back and forth, watching in case anything popped up, paranoia starting to take a bit of a hold, but I held it back, knowing I couldn't crack now.

* * *

We walked around for a good thirty minutes, thankfully not encountering any troops whatsoever, before we find a boarded up house that wasn't destroyed. Somewhat silently I picked the lock on the door before slipping in.

"Sheesh," Luke looked around the place, "No lights, right?"

"Yeah, don't alert them to our presence," I took a look around. It was _old, _but thankfully not smelly. There wasn't really any furniture in the place, other than a few sofas here and there, and the fridge was still on for some reason, "See any bugs?"

"Nope."

"Alright. So, tomorrow we look for food and water. What time is it right now?"

Luke looked down, presumably at his watch, "Five sixteen in the afternoon."

"Great… so, we might as well get some sleep. Let's head upstairs, see if there's an attic or something."

"Good, but are we going to be able to close it behind us?"

"Maybe," I shrugged before heading up the stairs, gun still at the ready just in case. Upstairs was entirely bare except for a mattress or two with a few holes, "Hm, I thinking squatters."

"What are we gonna do with them?"

"…Terminate. They probably don't know any sort of combat and we don't have extra weapons. They'll simply be a liability."

"What the hell, Kira?!" he snapped, "They're innocent people!"

"…Then we send them out. They aren't staying here, that's for sure." I growled back.

"…"

"…"

"Fine." he shook his head, "I don't like how you simply went straight to killing them as an option, though."

"First thought that ran through my mind." I shrugged. Looking up I saw the attic door that was opened via a string hanging down. Grabbing the string, I pulled down, revealing the way to the attic, a ladder automatically sliding down, "Ladies first, Luke."

"Screw you," he laughed as he went up, gun at the ready, "You have a flashlight?"

I threw him my phone after turning on the flashlight app, "See anything?"

"No one's home." he called out after throwing my phone back at me, "So I think we can hole up here."

I took the knife and cut the string evenly so it didn't look like it had ever been there, "Alright, string's cut, so only we can get up here."

"Alright then-"

_BAM!_

I heard voices down below, and they weren't English. I quickly scaled the ladder and pulled it up, along with the door to the attic, which had a handle on the inside. It was tricky, but I got it done probably due to the adrenaline running through me. Setting the door to lock, we waited.

We held our breaths as the footsteps got louder. Luke crawled over to a darker part of the attic and aimed his assault rifle. I positioned myself to be able to take out anyone who came up the ladder with a shot to the back of the head. Luckily there also weren't any windows up in here, or we'd be screwed.

Gunshots rang out-

"English!" Luke whispered in a happy tone.

"Alright men, see if there are any survivors." A deep voice said. I unlocked the attic door and slid down the ladder, waiting for Shinjiro before we went downstairs.

"Who's there?!" a voice hissed as we silently descended down the stairs… there's only one person who can tell where I am like that.

"Romeo, is that you?!" I asked, taking a chance.

"…Kira?"

"Holy crap!" I controlled myself, not screaming out loud, "You made it!"

"So did Mickey," he gestured with a head tilt, "Lucky us, eh? Anyone with you?"

"Luke made it out with me," I pointed at him, "Found this place, got in, went to the attic. It's a good place to hide stuff, no windows, not sure if there's a light up there. We also cut the string so someone has to remain up there the whole time so they can let the door and ladder down."

"Wow, you guys think quick," Mickey came into the conversation.

Let me explain. Luke, Romeo, Mickey, and myself are all on an Airsoft team, and might I say that we kick ass. Hell, we took down a senior high school year team because we're that good. Who ever thought it would actually come in handy one day?

"Sir, can I ask just what exactly is going on?" I asked one of the Army… holy crap, Army Rangers?!

"Well son, to put it bluntly," one of the Rangers said, "Red Dawn."

"…Ouch," I clenched my fist, "Is it just here?"

He shook his head, "No, it's all over the East Coast. NYC's up in flames right about now, along with Philadelphia and other cities."

"Sorry Sarge," another Ranger came through the door, "Lopez didn't make it."

"Damn," the sergeant sighed, "Hey, you boys over there! Did you see any place that might have food or water nearby?"

"Kira, there was a 7-11 nearby, right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but it's not good. Too open, windows that let you easily be spotted. There was a rather large grocery store about a mile or two back down the road though." I shrugged.

"Grif, Duncan, take the other two along with Mickey and Romeo, find that store, pick up as many non-perishables as you can get, along with water. If you find any civilians, try to get them back here. We'll hole up in here for as long as we can." the Sergeant ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Well… things sure got a lot more interesting, didn't they?

_[End Memory]_

* * *

"That's all he could say? That it was interesting?" Laura raised an eyebrow, "Even I didn't have the same look at combat when I first started."

"You have to remember his probably bleak outlook at life," E shook her head, "At least he wasn't a death seeker."

"We all know that Kira's too stubborn to die, hell, he thinks he has a respawn counter. Which is probably true." Shinjiro chuckled mirthfully.

"Ha, that's probably true," Xavier shook his head.

"How can you two just joke about your friend's possible death like that?!" Houki snapped at the two, "After watching all of this, and you still…" Ichika patted her on the shoulder, silencing her.

"Houki, it's because they're close to him, and know that Kira's not going to die any time soon." Ichika soothed the mad girl, "Though, please keep your comments like that to yourself."

"…Very well then…"

"Here," E's eyes finished flashing, "This… should be the final memory we'll watch."

* * *

**Memory: The Second Death of Kira Orthun**

_(Second death…?)_

_(This… isn't going to be nice, isn't it, Alcott-san?)_

_(No, no it won't, Dunoa-san.)_

"Asshole counter snipers," I growled, sprinting down the stairs, "Come on, Luke! Let's go!"

"Coming!" he shouted, lifting his machine gun in the air, "This thing is heavy!"

We sprinting down the stairs as fast as we could, me sliding down the rails. No Russians yet.

I stopped just at the door, the silence starting to fuel to my paranoia. Looking around, I didn't see any one. Good, we can head outside now and-

I caught a flash of light in my eyes.

"Get down!" I hissed, before hitting the deck.

"On-Agh!" Luke fell, clutching his chest, "Wha…"

"Sniper…" I growled, then quickly returned fire. I ended the sniper's life, "Come on, we can-"

Voices, not English, starting talking. They looked at me angrily… oh, I must've killed off their comrades.

"Kira… sorry… I couldn't make it… tell my family… I loved the-" he was cut off by a shot to his head. Bastards…

I don't care anymore. I've always wanted to live but this has gone far enough. I…

I am ready to die.

I drew my knife, the same one that Luke had given to me on Day One.

I took a deep breath as the soldiers surrounded me, and clenched my left fist that didn't have a knife in it.

I dashed for the nearest one and stabbed him in the neck, before ducking another one's punch. I countered it with an uppercut with my left hand, before stabbing his neck.

If I'm going to go down, it's gonna be in style.

Horizontal slash to the neck, kick him to the side. They started shooting at me, it's about time.

I nearly doubled over, taking a bullet in my leg, but I kept running at the soldiers, if a bit slower this time.

I kept on hacking and slashing wildly, trying to take as many as I could with me. More bullets kept hitting my legs, since I was a little bit too fast for them once I dropped my sniper rifle.

My vision started to go hazy… everything… going double…

No… I gotta… one last… one left… gotta…

Gunfire… where is it coming from…

I'm… gonna die… huh? This is it… well, I took thirty of them with me here… Haha…ha…h…a…

"Kira! Don't die on me, alright?! You've got a lot more to live for! Come on, don't moan like that! Staying with me!"

_**BOOM!**_

"What the hell is that?!" Mickey's voice rang out in my ears, echoing loudly.

"Is it friendly?!"

"The Russians are fleeing!" Romeo hissed, "It's not attacking them!"

"Lopez, take point!"

"Star!" he yelled, looking the metallic monster square in the eye. It turned towards us, and I started to limp out of Romeo's arms.

"Star!" Lopez repeated, starting to step back a bit, leveling his rifle, "Sarge…!"

"Kira?! What the hell are you doing?!" Romeo screamed as I limped forward, pushing Lopez aside. It's not giving the countersign…

_(Oh no.)_

_(…What is it, Ichika-san?)_

_(Cecilia-san… you remember the first day of class, right?)_

_(Hm…? Oh. OH…)_

…it's not attacking the Russians, either. That leaves just one last possibility. It's on their side.

"Get… back…" I snarled, aiming my Strike One with my right hand, trembling as I went against this metallic monster. It might've been an IS, but this one doesn't look familiar. My knife was in my left hand, barely held in place.

I coughed violently as I walked towards the beast, blood splattering the pale sidewalk. I'm dying, but I'm too stubborn and determined to protect my friends to die now.

Every step littered my path with blood, crimson liquid spilling forth. How much have I even lost at this point… it should impossible for me to be walking let alone holding up a gun.

"You… won't hurt these people any longer…" I raised the Strike One and fired. The bullet seemed to stop in mid air and then fell to the ground.

It attacked.

I weakly held up my knife and tried to hit first, which I did, striking the torso of the metallic monster…

Then it slashed with its sword, hurling me across from the sheer force.

I hit the ground, skidding across the pavement, right next to a sewer manhole.

"So this is the end, huh?" I cracked a grin, **"DEATH! **_**OR! **__**FREEDOM!"**_

I fired my Strike One one last time.

Before death came upon me, it's cold metal inches from my life-

"Not today!" Romeo's voice came from underground, the manhole quickly being pushed open and Romeo emerging, dragging me underneath, "We managed to grab Luke's body, so we can bury it properly…"

"Good…"

…I'm going to die now, huh? Hell, even with the little bit of sunlight that filters down into these sewers, I can see the water starting to turn red where my blood dripped.

"Kira… KIRA! Don't die on me! Come on…" Mickey? Good… we're all here, the Spartans… our Airsoft team, one final time… Seeya… friends…

**[End Of Memory]**

* * *

"…That…" Ichika broke the silence.

"That was…" Shinjiro couldn't find any other words to say.

"Crazy." Xavier finished Shinjiro's thought, "Kira… was ready to give up on life?"

"According to his records… he hasn't seen a therapist. Ever." E shook her head, "Damnit, I should've figured this out, should've scheduled something so he wouldn't be like this and- Tabane where are you going?"

"To talk with Kira." she huffed, storming out of the room before anyone could protest. Ichika got up as well.

"I need to thank him… I never did properly do so," he said, excusing himself. An eerie silence filled the room as they left, the girls being unable to say anything.

* * *

Tabane stopped at the outskirts of the camp, hiding behind some trees. She peered out and saw Kira roasting another marshmallow, humming some sort of song which she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Tabane-san?" Ichika whispered, causing Tabane to nearly shout, "Are you thinking about what to say?"

"Y-yes," she half lied, feeling lucky at how the darkness hid her blush. She had been thinking about what to say to him… and of him.

"…I'm going to talk to him," a small smile came onto Ichika's face as he walked into the camp.

"Ichika?" Kira turned around, "Thought I heard you. Lemme guess-"

"Shaddup," Ichika snapped, "I came out here to thank you, alright? Look, I know you went out of your way to help me, but I never knew about what you went through. I remember you called yourself 'one fucked up individual', but you never said anything about it."

"Would you have believed me?"

"Admittedly… no. But… I do now. Look, I wanted to thank you… for not breaking that whole time. Who knows where the world might be right now if you didn't endure all of it?"

"Maybe you would've discovered Warhammer 40K and had an IS like a Space Marine," Kira laughed, "Thank you as well, Ichika… you were always there for me man, I'll never forget it. Now, you make sure to go sleep with Houki tonight, alright? Perfect… atmosphere, I would say."

Ichika slapped his head lightly, "Shut up. Well, I should be off… there's another person who wants to talk to you."

Ichika left, leaving just Tabane to talk to him.

She stepped forward, walked towards Kira, sat down next to him…

Then cried into his shoulder.

"Tabane… why are you crying?"

"It's all my fault… it's all my fault!" she sobbed, "It was me who hacked and launched all those missiles and got your friend killed! It's my fault that the IS was made and all of that happened to you!"

"…" Kira clenched his fist when he heard she launched the missiles, but took a deep breath and calmed down, "Tabane, stop crying."

"Why?! Why should I?!" she wrapped her arms around him and cried harder into his shoulder. He could feel the dampness through his clothes.

"Because…" Kira closed his eyes, then began to stroke Tabane's hair to calm her down, "Because even though the IS put me through so much shit… in the end, I was able to have new friends, and a lot of other good things as well. And Tabane, _you _helped other people through the IS! Hell, think about it. If I had never become an IS pilot, where would the world be today? Where would all the people that I consider my friends be today?" Tabane thought about it for a bit, then saw how Kira had somewhat touched most of the people in his life.

Cecilia had been cold, prideful, haughty, and Kira brought her down to Earth.

Ichika didn't really know how to fight, and had a habit of only doing everything he could when it was almost too late, but Kira taught him to fight with everything you have from the start.

Charlotte had originally believed that she wasn't worth much and doing whatever she was told was okay, yet Kira taught her that she listening to someone who didn't deserve her attentiont wasn't good.

She kept thinking about it. The masses, how would they have been affected? So many people that were brought out of depressions and all sorts of despairs because they found someone who could lead them. Lead them away from unhappiness and towards a life where you fight for what you believe in.

All of this, possible through Kira.

No, possibly through Kira only because of her. Shinonono Tabane.

She had caused all of it, all of the good, the bad, and the ugly, but in the end, the good outweighed the bad! She _had _done something right after all!

Her tears had stopped, and she lifted herself out of the crook in Kira's neck… then realized where her head had been, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice where my head was and-"

"It's fine," Kira reassured her with a smile, causing Tabane to fight back a blush.

"U-uh, could you come back to the hotel now? I think… it would make everyone better if you were there." Tabane asked.

"I'm not sure…" Kira shook his head, when he felt something moist on his cheek. His eyes turned to see Tabane planting a soft kiss on his cheek. His cheeks burned red, hotter than the fire that was still blazing next to them. Tabane looked away afterwards, her cheeks just as red.

"N-now will you come back?" she stammered.

"R-right, I was just about to do that!" Kira said a little too hastily, "This…"

"Never happened." Tabane finished, the two of them nodding. Oh, the teasing that would've happened. Tabane still didn't know if Houki would approve of Kira as well. She still wanted to be close with her sister again, and it wouldn't exactly help her case if she was with someone that she didn't really approve of.

Setting off for the hotel, they walked in silence, stealing glances at one another.

* * *

It was… awkward, to say the least, when Kira walked in the room. The silence seemed to only get heavier as he came in, grinning.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" Kira laughed as no one said a word, "What? It's not like I'm not fine. 'Sides, I had a few hours or so to think, calm myself down. E, find a therapist and schedule me first thing when we get back-"

"On it," E nodded before Kira took her chip and put it back into him.

"-And-"

"Orthun." Chifuyu's voice said. The room went quiet as the two stared each other down.

"Yes?" he tried not to snarl.

"I… apologize for my prior actions-"

"Apology accepted," Kira cut her off, "You had no way to know my background or the results thereof. It is my fault I did not seek therapy sooner. Just be warned… E will show no mercy next time, should it happen again."

"…Thank you for accepting my apology. But don't think it means I'm giving up." An icy shiver ran through Kira's spine as Chifuyu said those words as she left the room.

Everyone knew what she meant. Kira struggled to hold back a face palm and the urge to say either "Yare Yare" or "Fukou Da".

Chifuyu Orimura had joined the fight.

The whole thing blew over, Kira's presence and smiling self helping a lot. The girls began talking to him the next day, each of them personally apologizing for anything that they did. He got sick of it after a while, but he felt a lot closer with everyone.

Now, they were testing out Houki's new IS, Akatsubaki. It was red and black in color scheme, though there was little black in it, but enough to make it contrast with Byakushiki, yet somehow fit with it.

"Holy crap!" Kira watched as Houki swung her katana, laser blades shooting out of it, "Okay, that's it. Our lives are some anime. I'm dreaming. Yeah, that's right. I've been in a coma since the war, and this whole time has been a coma-induced dream."

Ichika proved him wrong by punching him in the face.

"See? I'm awake and- Shit." Kira sighed as Houki flung a few more laser blades.

"Hehe," Tabane giggled, "So-"

A cellphone went off, and Chifuyu answered it, "Yes? I see… Understood. Orimura, Shinonono, get ready. There is an enemy in the area," she pulled out a small circular device and a hologram came out, displaying an IS, "The American IS Silvero Gospel has gone on a rampage and is currently in the area. Your orders are to disable it. Shinonono," she turned to Houki, "As it stands, your IS is the only one that can catch up to the Gospel's speed. Orimura, you will fly on Shinonono and use Shield Pierce to disable the IS. We will depart in thirty minutes, when it is in the area."

"Chifuyu," Kira interrupted, "Requesting permission to go on this mission."

"Why?"

"I also have Shield Pierce capabilities, along with a long range sniper rifle and other detection equipment. That, and my Splazer has ranged Shield Pierce as well, but takes time to charge, and in the end, may prove useful if CQC is ineffective."

"…Very well then."

* * *

**Kira's POV**

**Chapter 12.5: **Return

* * *

"Thrusters ready to go. Longsword fighter ready for action." I said over the comm unit. Man, I know Tabane had the whole frigate but it was loaded with fighters and all sorts of goodies, "King, Queen, this is Rook. Are you ready to commence operation?"

"_Remind me why we have to have these nicknames?" _Houki said, sounding irritated.

"We don't know if the enemy can jack into our comms, and therefore, we are not giving our identities along with our IS names so we can maintain a sense of communication security." I shrugged while flipping through the switches. Hm, let's see, weapon systems… 110m Rotary Cannons and ASGM-10 Missiles. Well, good enough for me. How are you holding up, E?

_I'm fine… and can I say… it's good to have you back._

Wouldn't like the world without me, huh? Alright then, let's take this guy out…

I opened up the cameras that allowed some sense of what was around me. Houki was looking excited… a little too excited. I opened up a private link with Ichika, "Ichika… take care of Houki, alright? She seems a little enthusiastic about this battle."

"_Understood. I also agree with that. Then again, it is her fist battle."_

"Keep her out of trouble," I closed the private comm link and reopened the main one, "Mission commence in thirty seconds!"

The engines flared to life, their steady hum filling the air. I found the switch that was labeled "Takeoff Gear", and readied my hand to flip the switch.

"Mission commence in fifteen seconds," I announced, "T-minus ten."

"_Let's do this," _Ichika's calm yet ready voice said over the comm.

"On my mark. Three…" I flicked the switch, and the cameras showed the wheels lifting up into the fighter as the miniature thrusters on the bottom lifted the fighter into the air, and a screen read _Longsword Figher Stabilized_, "Two… one… mark!"

I took off, the thrusters being pushed near close to maximum thrust while Houki sped off, Ichika riding on her back as we all sped towards the estimated destination of the Gospel. I actually managed to stay a little bit ahead of Houki, but the thrusters were at roughly 94.34 percent output. I slowed down a bit to let the engines cool off as we approached the destination, letting the motion trackers scan for Silvero. Only two yellow blips showed up, It stayed that way…

Then a stream of red across the motion trackers.

"This thing's fast!" I shouted over the comm, putting the thrusters near maximum again, dodging its laser shots with E's help, "Keep moving, don't stay still or it'll trap you!"

"_Copy that!" _Ichika's voice came over the comm, sounding a little panicking.

"Stay frosty, King and Queen! Do not break yet! Only break formation if I tell you!" I pulled back on the controls and flipped to face backwards, opening fire on the Gospel with the 110mm cannons. E, can we get a lock on that thing?

_Too fast! If you can get them to engage it in close quarters combat, then we can get a hit, but you risk hitting them!_

Damnit! There goes our number one way to take out a fast moving target!

Diving underneath a large energy beam that it shot at me, I pulled up just in time to avoid hitting the water below.

"_Rook, you alright?!"_

"I'm good, cover me while I pull myself back up from here!" I carefully managed to get myself back up to a good altitude before firing again on the Gospel that was still firing energy bolts everywhere. Explosions rocked the ocean, and thank goodness for energy shields because those would've torn me apart by now. I can only dodge so many when I'm in this giant thing, "King, Queen, split off! Dodge those things!"

"Crap…" I mumbled as it turned and pursued me. I tried to dodge as many shots as I could, avoiding damage to the engines when the energy shields didn't hold up so good from repetitive fire. E, we have anything that can help?

_Push to maximum thrust, I'll execute a SlipSpace jump that should put us behind it._

Roger that.

Gunning the engines up to one hundred percent output, the world whizzed by, then it all went white for a second before we reappeared behind the Gospel. I fired the missiles just in case I could get a lucky hit, which I did get two on it, causing it to be launched pretty close to the water as it staggered. I flew down at it, shooting with my cannons as Ichika and Houki came from the sides. Unfortunately, it saw through the trap and broke away from trying to shoot me down.

_Judging from its reactions, you are the most threatening to it at the moment. Surprising, as the IS was meant to surpass all sorts of military vehicles._

Yeah, but I don't think Tabane had technology from 2552 in her mind when she was thinking about it, "King, Queen, it's targeting me! I'll bait it, you guys come up with some sort of trap!" Leading it away from the duo, I weaved like I was up against Yukari Yakumo or something, avoiding every possible shot I could while attacking back with the rotation enabled 110m Rotary Cannons. Alright then… let's see what you got.

I dived for the ocean, Silvero Gospel following me as I pushed the engines to maximum, pulling up at the last second, skidding a little bit of the ocean's surface, but I managed to pull up.

Silvero Gospel did the same thing, but it looked like it had an easier time than I did, but it opened up an attacking opportunity as I flew around and opened fire. Ichika and Houki came from top and right, but again, Silvero Gospel read our movements with ease.

"_Damnit, it's like it knows what's going on all around it!"_

_That's odd, the records of Silvero Gospel indicate there is no such ability on it that allows it to see literally all around it… _E mused. Alright, so we're dealing with some sort of secret modification. Makes sense considering how you don't want all of your super weapon technology out there.

Alright, we haven't tried coming from behind it though, particularly because we don't want to accidentally hit Houki and Ichika… but it's worht a shot.

I barrel rolled in order to avoid a hail of energy shots coming straight for me, "King, Queen, I'll grab its attention! Latch onto the back and try to take it down!" Pushing the engines to maximum output, I outsped the Gospel as it charged up energy, "Comeon, what the hell's taking so long?!"

_Heads up! It's going to fire in all directions!_

"_Pirates in the area! They're supposed to have gotten out of here, but they didn't!"_

"_Ichika! Why are you defending them?!"_

"_They're innocent people!"_

"Ichika's right," I sped over to their position, "They aren't a part of this fight."

My hand found the emergency escape button as it began to fire. I took as many hits as I could before hitting the ejection button. The Longsword went out in a blaze of glory, burning all the way down until it hit the water. My Flight Pack immediately activated along with my Jackal Variant. The explosions were everywhere, the energy bolts making us take heavy hits. Damnit, my shields just crossed the 450 mark!

"Damnit…" I growled, taking out my Bubble Shield and activating it, keeping us safe for a few seconds before it took enough damage and vanished.

"_Found a hole," _Ichika said, _"Rook, do we go in?"_

"…If you think it's alright, then go ahead."

"_Copy that… AAAGGGGHHHHH!" _Ichika let out a war cry as he stopped blocking shots and charged forward, still blocking shots.

"_Ichika!" _Houki shouted over the explosions. Damnit, you might get him killed, or worse!

Houki charged forward as well, yelling Ichika's name as she tried to save him.

And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

I watched them fall into the ocean… with a mega splash…

"This is Rook… King and Queen are down," I looked at Silvero Gospel which just sat there, watching me, "Send a medical crew."

"_Copy that, Rook."_

"…Do I continue to engage the target?" I had a theory about Silvero Gospel. I raised my rifle and aimed it at it. It got into a defensive stance. I lowered my rifle… and it got back into a calm stance. Odd…

_I'm picking up some sort of signal… but it's heavily encrypted, and it'll take a while to crack it. It's originating from this area, so maybe it's just the SOS from Ichika and Houki's Infinite Stratoses._

"…_Rook, you have permission to engage the target."_

"Copy that!" I swapped to my assault rifle and placed the Spartan Laser on my back, moving to the side as I opened fire- DODGE HUGE-ASS LASER! Damnit, this thing can really operate well when it's up against one person only!

E… we have no choice.

_Kira, it's too dangerous-!_

Activate HyperDrive!

Everything seemed to slow down as I got a lot faster.

I fired my laser, over and over again… but each shot missed.

Shield down to 67. One last shot-

I froze, feeling myself go stiff. No… NO!

The world went black.

* * *

Agh… what? I'm back on the beach, with my sniper rifle in hand.

I could hear voices, but didn't know what they were saying.

I took a good look at the IS we were fighting. It was hovering nearby, as if boasting its victory.

"Come back here…" I growled, getting up.

"Kira! No!"

I recognized it.

The same one that shot my arm off.

"You… DIE!" I raised the sniper rifle and aimed at it, but the IS dodged and returned fire on me.

_Absolute Barrier down! What the hell is going on?!_

I could feel the energy bolts ripping a hole in me right in my stomach, but I kept on firing…

Until it all went dark.

* * *

**Aaaaand Kira's HyperDrive gave out right there... but he managed to come back eventually.**

**Kira: Come on! I could've finished it! You know that I totally could've made that last shot!**

**Really now, why do you think that?**

**Kira: Plot importance and dramatic effect.**

…**You've been on TvTropes, haven't you?**

**Kira: I REGRET NOTHING!**

**Well, see you all next chapter!**


	13. Prototype Spartan

**Chapter 13, here we go!**

**Oh, and double chapter in this one. Chapter 13 is really short, so I threw in Chapter 14 as a later part with it!**

**And more breaks from canon! If you know who a certain character who was killed *coughnotreallycough* is… hehheh.**

**Kira: Oh no.**

**Oh yes. And I almost lost this file to corruption, but I saved it! Whooohooo!**

**Super Special Awesome Review Time, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Randomftw42: Here's your update! Thanks for the support!**

**xtenchix: Heh, interesting, since I'm a little envious that you're able to write some rather impressive battle sequences. Mine are a little too short for my liking DX Oh, and before I forget *uses Omnipotent Author Powers of the Author Notes Realm to save you***

**Cobalt Striker Gundam: Thanks for reading the story first off, and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Zero612: *Once again uses Omnipotent Author Powers of the Author Notes Realm to steal all the pies and holds Delta in place* This is MY author notes. And my pies. Muhahaha. Oh, also I heard that Season Two might not come out because the Light Novel author and the animators had some sort of argument or whatever, I'm not sure. Yeah, and about Chifuyu, I wasn't planning that at first but then decided to make things interesting.**

**uub: Well, I'm glad you like Kira's backstory and why he's who he is now, and thanks for your support!**

**lajoie12: Thanks for your support, glad you thought the chapter was good!**

**And, as usual, for some of the crazy stuff, explanations at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: **I'll Face Myself

* * *

Ugh… what happened?

Right, I fought Silvero Gospel and lost. But where am I now? It looks like some sort of foggy area.

"Oh, you're awake."

"E? Where am I?"

"You went into a coma-like state," the world suddenly became the ruined DC during the war, E walking towards me, still dressed as she normally was, "After the battle. I don't know why you've been pulled into here though. This was a part of your mind that I altered to make a bit of space for myself, but it's never been like this…"

"What's it usually like?" I asked, walking towards her as I surveyed the ruins.

"Usually it's some sort of forest, or beach. Never this…" Well, beach I can understand. Forest… that might be a bit of my memories seeping in here-

"**I see that you're finally up, you two." **

"**Hm, it took you long enough."**

"What the…?" I turned around and saw E and myself, albeit they were glowing some dark aura and had yellow eyes- Oh _shit_. No, this isn't happening. There is no way this is happening! I'm not even in a fucking TV!

"**Surprised? Hmph, just like you. You think you're a master planner," **Shadow Me crossed his arms and laughed, **"But no, you're just a kid who got lucky. Every time your 'plan' works, it's just everything happening to fall into place!"**

"…" I clenched my fist, trying to find a way out of the situation. E ran behind me, peering out from behind my shoulder. Right… she created this place, but this wasn't part of it. But what made this happen? If I have control of my mind and so does E, then this couldn't have happened…

"**What about you… or should I say **_**me**_**," **Shadow E taunted, **"How does it feel to never be human? That you'll never be able to be good enough for… **_**him**_**." **What does she mean by- Oh… OH. Even E…? Damnit… and I've kept her away for a while now, just thinking we were partners, not seeing any signs. Great, now I feel completely guilty.

"**And me, how about that harem, eh?" **Shadow Me grinned lecherously, **"You know how each one of those girls feel about you, don't you? You know it yet you don't let them down easy or anything-"**

"Excuse me if I don't exactly know about this sort of thing," I sneered back as my fingers twitched… I need a gun.

"**And you don't want to know either, because you enjoy it, don't you? Admit it, you **_**like **_**having the girls fight over you. It gives you some sort of feeling that you deserve to exist. After all, you admitted at one point while you were captive you were nothing more than a toy, a doll to be played with-"**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roared, taking one of the stones and throwing it at him, but he simply dodged it.

"**Tsk, tsk," **Shadow E shook her head then laughed maniacally, **"Always swearing, Kira. But we all know it's just a mask. After all, you're nothing more than a petty person who can't get over their personal problems, whining all the time and using it as an excuse to-"**

"N-no!" E yelled, "That's not true!" She started backing away, not looking me in the eyes, "No… it's not! I don't think of him that way!"

"**Oh, but you do, after all, I do, and you're me, right? You and I are sick of the whining, the reasoning behind his so called 'good-natured' actions. Right?"**

"Wrong! You're…"

"E, NO!" I yelled, rushing over to her to stop her-

"You're not me!" E cried out, sinking to the ground and landing on her knees, "There's no way that you could be me!"

"**Ahaha… AHAHAHA! YES! SAY IT AGAIN! Now… to kill you…" **Shadow E, in her crazed mode, took the form of a miniature version of what you could say was Mecha-Cthulhu, or a Reaper, if you'd like to compare. So this is how E saw herself… as a monster, because she couldn't ever be human, just hiding it behind her cheerful face.

It lashed out at E with a wire whipfist. Damnit, there's no way-

Wait, this is my mind. _I am in control here._

I willed the MJOLNIR Mark VI Armor in existence on me, along with a Jackal Shield. Good.

Diving in front of her, I raised and activated the shield, blocking the whipfist and deflecting it away from E.

"Not today." I growled, before creating an MA5B Assault Rifle in my hands and opening fire on Shadow E.

Out of instinct, I stopped firing and blocked with the shield again, and found myself staring down a black-dye job version of my armor, who had a shotgun in his hand, "I didn't deny you."

"**Verbally, no. But we both wanted E out of the picture. Her morals kept us from becoming what WE TRULY could be. By defending her, you denied us."**

"…Very well then. Life's always been a bit of a bitch to me anyways," I replaced the Assault Rifle with two SMGs, "E, start running. Don't ever look back."

"…" I saw her blip on the motion tracker move out of range as she ran. Shadow E made a break for her. I ran after the two of them, quickly swapping my SMGs for a Sniper Rifle and trying to find a weak point in the joints. Metal parts kept falling off with each shot that hit it, but it never seemed to take me seriously as a threat.

I spun around- _Clang! _-and blocked the strike coming for me. It might be my mind but it looks like Shadow Me knows that too, and our abilities of mental manipulation must be cancelling out one another. It could work for E and her Shadow Self, but E's too much in a mental panic at the moment.

"**Don't forget about me now!" **he laughed as I ducked underneath a point blank shotgun shot, **"Heh, you've gotten soft! Don't tell me some girl has found a way into the stone-hearted, stoic, indestructible Kira Orthun! Disgrace!" **He leapt up and kneed my chin, causing me to go flying back, but I retaliated as I flew with a volley of Grenade Launcher and Rocket Pistol shots.

"Can it, you son of a bitch!" I growled, before going with dual pistols. I unloaded on his head and managed to take his shields down, but he threw up a Bubble Shield just before the final shot was fired.

Taking the time I had, I found some cover and created a Sniper Rifle, then peered out as soon as I heard the Bubble Shield deactivate. The motion tracker revealed where he was an I opened fire, but he threw up a Deployable Cover. Good, he's stuck behind some rubble for now.

I swapped my sniper rifle for a Battle Rifle before taking to the skies with a new JetPack. Once I was up high enough into the air, I willed a Longsword Fighter into existence around me and took off after Shadow E.

As it came into view I opened fire on the beast with the 110mm Rotary Cannons, making bits of shrapnel and wire fall everywhere. I flew right in front of it, trying to grab its attention, but it never seemed to go after me.

I bailed out after taking a lot of hits, the Longsword Fighter exploding just seconds after I ejected. Barely dodging a grey blur, I turned to see it was Shadow Me in a Longsword Fighter of his own coloring. I summoned a Spartan Laser and took careful aim, blasting him in the face head on as I slowed my descent via JetPack while summoning a Hologram to keep him on his toes.

His Fighter exploded, and I ended up having to dodge the various pieces of shrapnel that went flying everywhere, and damnit this is hard! Note to self, never become a space pilot!

"**Yes! Yes! More destruction! That's all I want! The world can burn, after all, what has it done for me?!" **Shadow Me yelled out in what could be disgustingly seen as ecstasy. This is a part of me? There's no way it is…

But I have to make sure E is safe, first. My own personal problems can wait, but E, the one person who has always had my side, should be saved right now.

I've always sucked at everything in life. Average grades if I was lucky, I couldn't play an instrument for jack, and I hated sports because everyone always seemed to be together while I felt so alone. No one stood by me except for my few friends and Uncle Roy.

Hell, even my loyal Fight Club left me to rot! I kept telling myself and others that it was because they didn't want to put me through any more harm but in reality it's because they thought I was some sort of freak then…

All I was good for was pointing a gun and pulling the trigger. I was about ready to do it to myself after the incident. I wanted revenge when I put the gun down though. They could all burn… I'd make them. Make every person who I considered to be bad pay for their crimes. I mean, the world decided to throw me into the worse situation possible now, didn't it?

And then came the war. I… I actually had a purpose! I could do something, something that I found _fun_. Pulling a trigger was nothing for me, I had lost my sense of empathy for a while.

Then I met… her. E… no, not E, that's what you'd call an AI. I met Epsilon, the person of much trust.

Wait, the thing is, Shadow Me would know that it would be hard to defend E from both Shadow E and himself, but why not go after her as well and get it done with?

Because he's me… that's it! Yes, maybe I wanted E out of the picture, but only when it came to my morally ambiguous actions because she seemed to innocent and I didn't want to ruin it! It's not that she was holding me back, it's that I didn't want her to see me that way! That's why Shadow Me won't go after her because we'd _never, _under any circumstances, _ever _hurt her!

Then him screaming about the world burning… it's not that I _wanted _the _entire_ world to burn, but rather that I wouldn't really have cared in the first place! I understand now!

Unfortunately… the only way he'll listen is if he's in non-berserk mode… so I gotta fight him.

I blocked the strike from a metal pipe, "Let me propose something.."

"**Really now?"**

"Each of us pick one weapon, any type. Dual wielding as well, but you have to use both at once. We'll duke it out."

"**Heh, sure, whatever."**

I willed up some SMGs and ammo clips before walking a little distance away. He had dual shotguns somehow, I don't know, so whatever. I just gotta stay out of range and keep on firing until I can breach his armor and take him out.

You know what, this calls for some awesome music. Why not?

Focusing a little more willpower, I created some speakers that were placed everywhere, and the familiar music began to play, _I'll Face Myself _filling the air.

It's now or never. I gotta beat my Shadow and accept him. I can't accept him while he's trying to berserker kill me, so I have to subdue him first. Heh, never thought things like this would happen.

**"Meet your end," **Shadow Me snarled as fire began to spring up around his side of the field, making it look like his own personal mini-circle of hell.

The music got louder as I let loose an automatic spray of hot lead straight at him, but he barreled out of the way, dodging my initial attack.

Short, controlled bursts. There was no need just to unload on him every time with the entire clip, gotta remember that. Ugh… I'm starting to feel a bit of a headache… must be from all the will and all of that, it's taking its toll on my actual head. Shadow Me also seems to be affected.

I started firing like Sazh, who was a total badass by the way, even adopting the poses every now and then, but I still kept to my standard training and instinct whenever he popped out.

Leaping away and vaulting over a car as Shadow Me got a little too close for comfort with those shotguns, I continued my assault. Neither one of us was getting anywhere… heh, is this a metaphor to my life? How I'll be fighting forever…?

So be it.

"If I must fight forever…" I mumbled underneath my breath to blot out the loud ecstatic cries of Shadow Me with all of the destruction that he was causing just to get near me as I steadily paced away, still firing bursts at him.

My headache worsened as I summoned a few more ammo clips. Ugh, this is really starting to hurt now… at least I can still aim for now.

Running away for a bit and taking some cover, I took a few deep breaths and the headache went away slightly, enough that it was better than when I first started to hurt.

I bolted for Shadow Me just to confuse him, then leapt onto the hood of a car and pushed off, sending me into the air. I turned sideways and aimed straight down at him, blasting him at full auto, watching his shields flicker away and several bullets start making dents… with one in the visor! Yes! Almost there- HOLY SHIT ROCKETS!

"What the hell, you had shotguns!" I snarled at him.

"**Heh, but I should've told you. **_**I do anything to win, as long as it gets the job done in the best way.**_**" **

Damn… I still want to keep my dual SMGs just to prove a point against him… but how?

Oh hell, now he's got a Hornet.

OH SHIT HE'S GOT A FUCKING HORNET!

I dove out of the first missile salvo, hearing the explosions as my ears rang. How do I beat him with just SMGs… wait… oh. OH! Haha! I got it! I just need some time… where can I hide, where can I hide? I just have to sit somewhere hidden for a while to make a few adjustments.

"**Come on now, Kira, don't you want to **_**play**_**?" **Good, he's taunting. That buys me some time.

I focused on my SMGs and quickly scanned a look on them, thinking about what I needed. Yes… yes. Perfect.

"**AGH!"**

"AGH!"

Ugh, my head really hurt after that one, I needed to really use a lot of willpower to force that change because I know it's not natural and I'll have a harder time accepting it… but I'm good for now.

"Oi, this is my mind." I smiled as I faced his Hornet, holding up two pistols, "By the way, you're cheating. Me? I'm still using SMGs…" I squeezed the trigger and a stream of rockets came out, "But they have some fucking awesome ammo!" Ah, it's as if I was modding Halo 3 or something. But this time for keeps.

"**Son of a bitch, you cheating motherfucker!"**

"I'm still using SMGs… that happen to fire rockets, _bitch!_ BEGONE!"

With a tremendous and glorious explosion his Hornet exploded and I walked over to where he lay, "It's okay, we can stop fighting now."

"**Really? Why is that? Why stop? Why stop all the glorious death and destruction of the world that screwed us over?!" **he said in a way that would make Kefka and Sephiroth shit their pants.

"Because… we wouldn't want to destroy a place that E, no Epsilon, created, right?" I willed my armor away and extended a hand, "Yes, the world has fucked us over, and maybe we would've let it all burn. But would we ever start it ourselves? No, not anymore. Because Epsilon finds this world amazing, we want to protect it with everything we have, because we'd never do anything to hurt her on purpose, right me?"

"**I'm glad… I'm glad you understand now. It's no longer about revenge now, isn't it?" **Shadow Me's started to become a little bit translucent and also sounded like a minimally distorted version of me, **"We have a reason to fight now."**

"For E, our friends in IS Academy, and Wolf Team."

"**Don't forget about the world as well." **he cracked a smile, **"Go on, say the words"**

"I'm you… and you're me. Now, let's go make sure she's alright… me."

Shadow Me vanished as he faded in the sunlight as I willed my armor and Longsword back, flying towards Mecha-Cthulhu, which was at a skyscraper that E had no doubt been running up the whole time avoiding attacks. Gunning the engines to maximum speed, I jammed the controls in, before bailing out just a few milliseconds before the fighter hit Shadow E, causing it to stagger.

I crashed through the window and headed over to her, then made sure she didn't have any injuries.

"You alright, E?"

"I'm fine," I cracked a grin behind the mask before stepping out in front of her, which caused Shadow E to stop her whipfist attack mere inches from my face. Yeah, just as I thought as well. Just as I would never do anything to hurt her, she'd never do anything to hurt me.

"Kira… why isn't it attacking?"

"Because… deep inside, even if you do have all of those repressed feelings, would you really do anything to hurt me?"

"No! Of course not! I'd never hurt you!"

"That's why this thing is you." I swallowed before speaking, "See, it doesn't attack me… because you wouldn't."

"But…"

"Ah, hold on for a second." I looked at Berserk Shadow E and unleashed Rocket Hell on it, and it transformed back into regular Shadow E, "Go on… talk to it." I stepped back, and Shadow E didn't attack as E stepped forward. She looked up at her Shadow in the sky and swallowed.

"…I know that what you said is true. Y-yes… I will never be human, it was just a dream of mine that won't ever come," I saw tears welling up in E's eyes. Note to self, get Tabane to build her a body, "But I also saw how you never harmed Kira, which is true as well… so… I'm you, and you're me."

"…**Maybe we'll never be truly human, but it doesn't mean we can't try!" **Shadow E winked before she vanished in fading sunlight.

"Try…" she grinned before sitting down, "So that's it, huh? Even after all of that, I'm still not human-"

I know I'd regret it later…

But I cupped her face and kissed her for a good three seconds before breaking apart.

She turned around, her head practically radiating sunlight, "K-k-k-k-kira!"

"T-there!" I turned away, crossing my arms, "See? You got embarrassed! If your emotional core is Trust and Faith but you still get embarrassed, then you've got emotions, which are the trademark of a human! So, please stop saying you aren't! Geez!"

"That was all… to prove I was human?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." I replied bluntly.

"Are you sure…" I saw the knowing smirk on her face, "That you just didn't want to kiss me? I mean, you should've told me sooner, Kira. We _are _staying in a love hotel after all-"

"No! Stop it already!" I growled, pushing her away, "Geez, this is why I keep them all away!"

"Ahaha!" E laughed, rolling on the ground, "But… it's time that we take on Silvero Gospel, right?"

"Mhm. This time… we'll be ready. As soon as I'm up, get Wolf Team suited up. We're going to take it down."

* * *

My eyes opened up to reveal the ceiling of the room I was assigned to. Now, about the last battle-

Damnit! What an idiot I was, I didn't even look for any information on Silvero Gospel in the first place! Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!

_I'll pull it up for you. _E calmed me down, _Just wait a bit. Also, don't blame yourself. Being psychologically shaken like that tends to make you forget a few things._

Thanks… huh, it has an ability that lets the AI take over if the pilot herself in injured… that would explain why it didn't attack until _I _initiated it! It didn't know if I was a threat at the moment, so it waited to see if I would try to take it in or attack it! Fuck, this could've been done a lot easier then!

I headed outside, and took out my sniper rifle, looking for the fight.

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Season Finale: _Who am I?_

* * *

I could make out the battle slightly with my sniper rifle. All the girls had already engaged it, and Ichika as well. Wolf Team was playing support, hanging back with a Falcon armed with Grenade Launchers.

It's time to finish the fight.

**[Music: Clear Mind, YuGiOh 5Ds]**

I took off, speeding towards the fight, hearing cries of "Stop! Kira, don't go, you're too injured!"

One of them was Tabane's.

But I have to finish this fight.

Sniper rifle in one hand, shotgun in the other, I looked at the fight, established the coordinates, and sped off. Their screams stopped after a while, and I could feel the wind breezing past me as I dashed towards the fight. Activate Boosters, hit 155 MPH! E, SlipSpace Jump!

"Kira?!" a lot of voices said over the comm unit as I SlipSpace jumped into the fray, shooting at the Gospel.

It recognized me and we stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move as everyone else backed away, knowing that this was rather personal. I also noted that Ichika's IS was different know. He must've gone through Second Shift. I'll have to ask him if he talked with Byakushiki later. Not to mention he had his own wings… is that what happens in Second Shift?

Everyone was a good ways away from the battle now, and there we just stood for a good while, acknowledging each other as the opponent, the one that stood in the way of what we wanted. Words flashed across its screen. It must be scanning me and looking for any weakness, planning a strategy against me with my current weapons.

It was beautiful yet ugly, I have to say. It had light blue energy wings that looked like they could be a Seraphs, but yet they were on a rampant machine capable of mass destruction. Second Shift as well, and considering how Silvero Gospel has that AI defense mechanism.

Before it could finish, as words were still scrolling across the screen on its face, I dashed at it, shotgun and Sniper Rifle firing as fast as they could. When the sniper rifle ran out I simply threw it aside and summoned the pistol in its place.

Breaking off from my charge as it did the charged at me, wings ready to close on me, I did my best to get away, but it was simply too fast. Damnit, I forgot how fast this asshole was!

Only one way to go now… Oh, hey, there's something I like.

E, SlipSpace Jump. _ACTIVATE SECOND SHIFT!_

The world turned white as I jumped in SlipSpace, then it suddenly became like that weird space place like when I activated First Shift all the way back.

The green rings floated into their positions once again as I flew through them… but this time it was different. Parts of my armor were changing. My shoulders became the Commando variant, the chest was the Assault/Sapper variant, and all sorts of changes… to reflect me and E's synchronization.

Second Shift is when the Pilot and Unit become very in sync together, if I recall correctly. I guess both of us realizing all of the parts of ourselves together helped with that.

"Shining stars in the galaxy, become the path that lights the way so we can-" I yelled out in the space area, before it all went white, then I reappeared back into the world.

"-CHARGE, FORWARD UNTO DAWN!" The dark night we were fighting in lit up as I unfurled my wings, a silvery glow imitating moonlight as the world became brighter.

I could hear shouts as I came back in my new armor, and I stared down Silvero Gospel once again.

It paused, as if it didn't recognize me. Perhaps it's judged on appearance, not signature attached to each thing? I'm not sure. Then again, teleportation hasn't been invented yet, even SlipSpace is just moving through another dimension rather than instantly moving somewhere else, so it would judge based on geographic location and appearance.

Quick weapon scan- whoa.

All of these weapons I have now, I never had access to them before.

Alright then, E, why didn't we have any of these until now?

_These… these must all be Second Shift equipment! There's so much of them!_

Well, hand me the two Plamsa Rifles I've got in there.

_Energy weapons like this should be good at ripping apart energy shields, while bullets are better for flesh, I think._

Thanks E, anyways…

"Activate One Hundred Percent Synchronization!" I roared, before flying forward, shooting at the Gospel.

I kept dodging, moving faster than I ever did as it retaliated, and HyperDrive wasn't even engaged. It felt as if my thoughts and movements were E's… so, this is the power of Full Sync, as I'm now calling it.

It fired a large blast of energy at me as I turned around to fire at it.

"Not today!" I raised my arm- Crap it doesn't have the variant- Oh, Jackal Shield. I guess Second Shift gave me a bunch of Covie tech. So, what goodies do we have here?

Let's see… no, not the Energy Sword, not the Fuel Rod…

Aha. Perfect.

"STOP!" I yelled like I would in an anime as I raised the Gravity Hammer up high, the sunlight of the cracking dawn breaking through to shine on me and caused the Hammer to glow as if it was holy, and surprisingly Silvero Gospel stopped, its wings just about to swallow me up, "IT'S BANHAMMAH TIME!"

**WHOOM! **I swung at Silvero Gospel as it tried to swallow me up with its Seraph wings, forcing it back, causing it to miss.

So now it's Seraph-Machine versus the Human Who Gained Wings. Again, we kept staring each other down, as if seeing who was at an advantage now.

The battle is _so _on.

It became a complete frenzy, as I could only see a silver blur where Silvero Gospel went when it probably went into some sort of HyperDrive mode like me. My shields were less than half now… E… let's do this.

"Ichika, you're on me! Let's show this thing what it means to be brothers! You too, Wolf Team, no, EVERYONE! CHARGE! _**FORWARD UNTO DAWN!"**_

Silvero Gospel tried to do its full three-sixty spread shot again, but it was amazing how we all dodged it. Hell, even Wolf Team in their two Hornets managed to dodge it, and that is one tough feat!

We all edged ever closer, attacking it as it desperately tried to dodge.

"Get back!" Rin slammed her two swords into the Gospel and forced it back towards Cecilia, who used her BIT units to trap it by making them spin fast enough to act like a ring around its arms and legs, keeping Silvero Gospel in place, before she put a laser into it, sending it hurtling towards the ground. Rei was waiting nearby, them opened fire with her Hurricane Bolters while Charles flanked with her guns.

The teamwork was amazing.

Laura kept the Gospel in place while Houki unleashed a flurry of laser blades on its ass, and Silvero Gospel took a rail gun shot to its chest before it flew towards Wolf Team, who hit it with a salvo of grenades and machine guns. Ichika came from up top, then fired- holy crap giant laser cannon- sending it towards me.

You're mine, Silvero Gospel!

I pounded its head before reaching for my non-Shield Pierce kukris, and charged straight at it.

It tried to hold me back, but my thrust kept on, so we kept flying, and eventually hit the beach nearby the hotel.

"You… will… fall… by… my… HAND!" I sneered as I kept pushing the knife forward, "BECAUSE-"

"I AM SPARTAN ZERO FOUR TWO!"

"…" the screen on its face stared at me impassively.

"You might be some powerful thing… But I am the Prototype Spartan, the first for many, to lead those like me towards tomorrow…"

"…"

"…And I'm human, flawed, weak, and fragile, but it also means…"

"…" Silvero Gospel seemed to wait for an answer.

_**"I AM A MAN!"**_ my left hand brought out the actual Shield Pierce kurkis… and finished the fight.

* * *

It was morning after we had been debriefed, and well, to say the least, Chifuyu was _pissed._ And totally fine with it. But we had cleaning duty for the whole school for a week. Ouch. Time to get cracking on a way to build something to do it for us!

_Of course you'd say that._

Yes, I would.

_Oh, and I figured out why we ended up in that place with our Shadows._

Really now?

_It was my fault, sorry. It's true that I was somewhat sick of the whining and all of that, so I was thinking of a way to let you see my true feelings, and well, things sort of just fell together-_

I see. Well, no harm, no foul, right? We're both still here, so you've nothing to apologize for.

…_Thank you._

"Kira," Ichika snapped his fingers in front of me, "You there?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering what other new tricks I've got now." I grinned, snapping back to reality, "Seriously though, more weapons man! Hell, I've got Covie tech now!"

"Ha, wow. A while ago you were mentally broken and near the edge of despair, give you some thinking time and a bunch of new weapons, BAM! You're happy again!"

"Note to everyone then, if I'm getting depressed, I want a .50 cal sniper rifle." I chuckled, "So, when were you going to tell me about Byakushiki getting wings?"

"We had a chat, in my head I think. Some sort of giant shallow pond, and then the beach where the sun was setting. It, er _she _asked me what I'd give up for power."

"What did you respond?"

"I said I wouldn't trade anything for power. Power is given to me by my friends and then increased by myself." Ichika said sternly, "I will not sacrifice my friends for power."

"What did she say to that?"

"Nothing, just a curt nod. I don't know though, it almost seemed as if Byakushiki was jealous." Ichika shrugged, "Oh, and I'm also a Hybrid now."

"…Excuse me?" He… what?! When did this happen?

"My wings, they're part of Hundred Percent Synchronization. Then again you did yell that out after your wings unfurled, so maybe you had already activated it without your knowledge. I think the wings are somewhat symbolic, maybe, about how we're kind of 'ascending' past our humanity?"

"Maybe." I looked at him sternly, a gravely serious look on my face, "But, Ichika, _never_ forget that you are human. Despite the fact you are now a Hybrid, _you are still motherfucking human and are thusly equaled flawed. _Being a Hybrid doesn't make you perfect."

"I know. As if people like us are worthy of ascending to a higher existence."

"You're damn right. Anyways, I'm up for some sparring. Ichika, three seconds." I grinned, reaching out-

"Oh hell no," he started running before I could reach out and grab him. Damnit! Ah… looks like I'll have to settle this-

"Kira?" Tabane's voice got me out of my thoughts, "I'd um, like to thank you for helping out with Silvero Gospel."

"Eh, it wasn't much. Got one of my demons put to rest about it, plus it was for the US of A, so that's totally fine by me." I shrugged, "Where's the pilot? Is she injured?"

"I'm fine," a female voice said. A blonde girl, no, woman, roughly in her twenties, or at least that's where I'd put her, came from behind Tabane. Identifier reads as Natasha Fairs, United States pilot, "Though I'd like to thank you for putting Silvero Gospel to rest for a while."

"Kira?" I heard many of the voices of the girls yell out for me.

"Oh, better make this quick!" Natasha giggled before taking a step closer to me and- Oh crap.

She's kissing me. On the lips. In front of all the girls. And _wow _she really knows how to use her tongue and WHAT THE HELL?!

_Hey, accepting your Shadow did mean you accepted that you liked this sort of treatment. _E laughed. And damnit you're right, but don't get me killed from it, Natasha!

"There," she broke the kiss, "All paid back in full!"

"I think… I think you just did more damage than Silvero Gospel could have ever done to me…" I gestured towards the girls subtly, then dropped my voice to a low whisper, "_You angered the horde."_

"Have fun!" she winked, before walking away. I am _so _dead.

_Disabling your activation of the MJOLNIR unit until the end of the day…_

Hold on, what does that mean?

"_**Kira…"**_

Oh. Oh _fuck me_.

* * *

**Some unknown time later- Oh crap they're here!**

"Kira! Come back here!" Cecilia yelled. I rolled to the left, judging by the position of her voice and when she's shoot. Damn lasers!

Come on E, not even a shield?! Just give me the Jackal Shield and I'll be fine!

Silence.

Why aren't you talking to me?! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF ENTERTAINMENT?! I thought you said you'd never hurt me!

_Your shields are still up, I don't get why you're still running._

…Seriously? Then again, I don't feel like getting shot at just because it might not actually do physical damage but it still hurts! And _lasers_ don't exactly cool you down!

I dove over a rock and took some cover, only to roll away again when Charlotte tried to blast me with her P90s. What did I ever do to any of you?! IT WAS NATASHA WHO KISSED ME, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! This is absurd!

_You did go with the tongue._

Oh quiet you! Besides, that was me trying to push her out of my mouth! Next thing you know you're going to use the speaker systems and oh no.

_I'm not __**that **__cruel, Kira. Though I'll have to punish you for thinking I was._

And what could you possibly do?

"_Oi! Girls! Guess who used tongue when Natasha kissed him!"_

Oh no you didn't.

_Oh yes I did!_

Why me? Why did I have to be a harem protagonist?! It's like School Days except I can't die and everyone has Weapons of Mass Destruction _except _me!

_Well, it's not like you __**didn't **__expect this, right?_

I did, but not on this level! I thought that this would only happen if I did something like knock one of the girls up then ditch her! But just a kiss that was stolen from me?! Come on, this isn't even fair!

I jumped again, dodging a rail gun shot from Laura who had been staying out of sight. Run, Kira, run! Run run or you'll be well done!

"Why me?" I yelled, sprinting away from the crazed girls.

* * *

I staggered towards the waters nearby, clutching my right arm. Man, that fall was _not _good. At least… I lost them though.

I spun around, quickly grabbing a rock on the ground, expecting to see one of them here. Good, good. They aren't here.

"Kira?"

"Tabane?"

"Oh, there you are! You took off before I could say anything else." she looked over me, "You're hurt!"

"Yeah, arm isn't feeling too good after I fucked up that roll," I shrugged, then grunted in pain, "Geez…"

"Here…" Tabane quickly unbuttoned my jacket and what? Oh, she made a makeshift sling out of it, "There you go."

"Thanks," I sat down next to her as she sat down as well. The part we were sitting on was a little above the water, enough that you could dangle your feet just an inch or two above it, "So, what have you been up to?"

"I think the more interesting question is what you were up to," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I've been running for my life because E decided to have a little fun and make me run rather than fight."

"She does always have that playful side of her, doesn't she?" Tabane smiled, "But she truly means for the best-"

If by 'for the best', you mean 'for shits and giggles'.

"Eh, but then again, I know we'd both never do anything to hurt each other, I know that much," I cut her off. The silence came back in, "Tabane, did I ever really thank you?"

"For what?"

"About everything. I mean, you saved me from a life of depression and emptiness, then gave me a sense of being content along with purpose. Up until I became what I am now, I thought I could never make a difference to the world, and here I am now, the patron of change." I looked up at the sky, which was full of stars now, "So, I just wanted to say thanks if I never did."

"…You're welcome." she scooted up a little closer to me, then put her head on my shoulder, "I'm kind of sleepy…"

"It's fine. Maybe we should head back then?"

"N-no, I-I'll be fine here," I felt my left shoulder get a little warmer. Eh, it's probably the fact she's there, body heat and all that.

"Alright then…"

We sort of just sat there for a while. It was nice, having a girl that wasn't trying to kill me for once. Well, I guess Rei counts but still, she's not likely to attack me at all.

I've been through so much already, haven't I? I mean, it's December now. The beach here is still warm, but the cold breeze can be chilling at times. But I guess I could recap…

I can still remember all the way back to what, April? Back when I first became a Hybrid. Running from fan girls and reporters, a chore but still rather fun at times. Then came that entrance exam, where I beat that instructor with limited weapons. Good times…

There was the whole introductions where I thought about weaponizing Ichika's introductions. Truth be told, the idea isn't quite gone yet. I'd have to test it on a variety of people though. Met Cecilia, hated her haughty attitude that I've helped to change. She's toned down, but she still has that sense of superiority which can be pretty funny to watch at times. Afterwards came that first Wolf Team mission, where we rescued Rei, and destroyed a forward base of Phantom Task. We haven't heard from them in a while, but I suspect that I will sometime.

By now I've figured that they're the ones behind it all. I reviewed my memories and compared it to the knowledge I have now. The icons, the way they talked, it's all there. Phantom Task was responsible for everything that has happened to me.

Ironically, they will be their own downfall.

Probably explains why they tried to take my credibility down after I went ballistic after Madoka nearly killed Tabane. Hell, it was just a graze as well. Who knows what I would've done if she had been- no, let's not go there. It was something that was thankfully averted.

I still remember my words though, about the Infinite Stratos AIs, _"It's more human than most woman this age!" _So who were the woman I thought were equal in terms of humanity when compared to the IS?

I looked to see Tabane still resting on my shoulder, her breathing which somewhat tickled my neck causing me to shiver. Luke, I know that your ghost is probably laughing at me right now.

"I thought you'd never let a girl do something like that!" I can hear him say while laughing at me. Yeah, silly me. Thinking that I could shun myself from the world for so long, it was only a matter of time until I learned the truth. I couldn't shut myself in, I had to get out there and spread the word of the truth, that man wasn't out of the battle yet.

But let's see… after we found Rei, I met Charlotte, got pissed at her dad for using her like a tool, then Laura came into the picture. She wasn't exactly my biggest fan, far from it, actually, but she was still a fellow soldier that just needed to be shown that every person is their own, and their errors aren't always their fault. It's been a nice experience seeing Laura really _grow, _per se, as a person, rather than just a weapon that she might've considered herself as.

And all of this, in the center of it all, was Tabane Shinonono, the innocent, smiling, crazy genius inventor of the IS who made my life hell but then brought it to incredible heights. Can't experience Heaven without Hell, huh? So thanks, if I haven't said that enough times-

"Kira! What do you think you're doing with my sister?!"

"Hm?" Tabane picked her head up from my neck as I turned around- Oh crap, it's Houki. And she looks _pissed!_

"Nothing, Houki-chan!" Tabane said a little too quickly to be believed, "We were just sitting down and-"

"You… you have all those girls following you and you try to rope in my sister?! Do you have something for people's sisters or something?!" Houki clenched her fist, "First Ichika's sister and now mine?! I will destroy you!"

"Run." Tabane whispered as Houki took out her IS.

"There you are!" Oh no, just my luck.

"We were wondering…" Cecilia started, "Just where you had disappeared to."

"Kira…" said Charlotte in a tranquil fury voice.

"You… you despicable wife of mine!" Laura stammered.

Fukou da.

_I think now would be a good time to let you have your IS back._

Oh, NOW you talk to me?! And thanks!

"Any last words?" Houki asked in a sister tone as her IS formed around her.

"…DROP THE DAMN TSUNDERE ACT AND TELL HIM ALREADY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, before putting on the MJOLNIR Unit, scooping up Tabane, and running off as the sound of lasers and gunfire filled the air.

Ah, just another day in the life of mine.

And I wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

**And so ends the first season!**

**Yeah, breaks from canon include Ichika having wings on Byakushiki. Note that they won't always have it there, I'm thinking of making it one of those 'emotionally fueled' sort of things.**

**Plus Ship Teasing with Kira and E! Who saw that one coming? Come on, be honest. Actually though, when I was first writing this, E was going to be Kira's love interest at this point. Yeah. Seriously. I might post it as an omake or special sort of thing. Maybe.**

**But huh, season one is over already. Seemed kind of quick, but hey, it was awesome!**

**I'll be taking a short break, roughly 2 weeks to a month before Season Two goes up, work on some other projects, probably, non IS related. I mean, I started this, what, just around the time August was ending and then Season Finale already by the time we're halfway through December? Never wrote this fast before…**

**But don't worry, there WILL be a Christmas special, you can be sure of that! I'll probably be back then, so yeah.**

**Though, during the time over Christmas and whatnot, I probably won't update specifically _on _Christmas day because it's a time for family and friends! Go spend time with them, because I'm sure I will.**

**See you all in Season Two!**


	14. Christmas Special

**Alright, here we go, the Christmas Special!**

**Yeah, finally made my comeback! But time for humor and romantic fluff! No guns or fights… somewhat.**

**Plus, this story now has a TvTropes entry, if I didn't say so beforehand!**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: **How Kira Stole-

* * *

**Kira: Hey, no! That was not in my contract! I am not stealing Christmas, damnit!**

**What, I can't get away with one joke? Would you rather the title be 'How Chifuyu Stole Kira's Heart'.**

**Kira: Oh hell no.**

**Author powers, **_**bi-atch**_**.**

**Kira: You. Suck. I will kill you.**

**Get in line, buddy.**

**Kira: …Well, I can always do this.**

**Wait what-**

**[[The author writing this has just been SACK-]] NO. We are not pulling another author notes joke like this, we already did that in another fic I'm writing! Fine, we'll make this have a good title then.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: **Secret Santa Shenanigans

* * *

"Alright everyone, gather around!" Mickey rang a bell as lout as he could, "Alright, now that I have everyone's attention, it's time for a special announcement." Everyone was gathered in the small bedroom that was mine. Shinjiro was by the door way, leaning back against the wall. Xavier and Romeo were sitting in my swivel chairs, while Houki and Ichika (who have yet to confirm their attraction that everyone can see) were sitting on one of the beds while everyone else, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Rei, and Tabane were sitting on the other. Meanwhile, I was sitting on my desk, watching the snowflakes fall outside, the snow starting to collect on the ground, painting it a pure and innocent white. Huh… it's been a while since I've actually seen some snow.

"Come on, tell us already!" Xavier pleaded like a child begging for a new toy, "Stop leaving us hanging, man!" Ha, it's funny what the holidays does to everyone when they roll around. It's time like this we remember that we all are human and equal. I mean, come on, if during trench warfare during the world wars two sides got out and had a fu- er, no, no swearing as much during holidays, and had a nice game of soccer, I think we can actually all get along for once.

"Well, since Christmas is in a little while, I suggest we do a 'Secret Santa' sort of thing!" Mickey declared, "The rules of it are fairly simple. Romeo, if you would?"

"Lazy." Romeo jabbed playfully, "But yes, it's very easy. All we do is take names from a hat, and then you buy a present for that person. But, you aren't allowed to tell anyone who you got or any information about it, keeping everyone on their toes until it's Christmas. Let's get started."

He went around the room, and everyone took a small piece of paper out of the black hat Romeo had produced from somewhere. Ichika had a brief look of happiness on his face when he got his, so I'm assuming that he got Houki. I still have to ask him about that new hair clip Houki has, because I _know _that Ichika had to be the one who gave it to her.

When it was my turn, I fished into the bowl and picked out a name. Hm, I got Tabane. Oh… um… what should I get her? This is going to be rather tricky, actually.

_What about a date?_

My mind flashed back to that Ferris Wheel incident but it was quickly filed away. Er, I don't know about that one, E. Is Tabane really the kind for that sort of thing?

_You'd be surprised at what Tabane likes.  
_

E! No jokes like that! That was rather mean of you, and that's saying a lot. This holiday season I, er, _we _could try to at least be nicer…ish.

"Everyone got one?" Mickey asked. A solid 'yes' came back from everyone, some happier than others, "Then let the hunt commence!"

* * *

Okay… would Tabane want… no, on second thought I don't need her creating Space Marines. Maybe I should buy her Halo 4? She seemed to enjoy it… then again she'd wind up making the technology in it.

Ugh this is so difficult!

_You're approaching this wrong, Kira. Tabane is a __**woman, **__the last time I checked._

Right! Now… would a girl prefer Battlefield 3 or Command and Conquer-

_KIRA!_

E, I'm not good with this! Help me! Please!

_This is your gift to Tabane, not mine. I'm only here to pester you._

Ugh, whatever! Um… what about music? Maybe she'd like a CD of Queen? They're a good band, if I do say so myself. We are the champions, my friends…

_Kira stop mentally singing._

Fine… what about a book? I think I saw a few good comedy novels. Maybe she'd appreciate a romance novel. I mean, she is rather young and maybe she should think of settling down or something, it might help tone down the mad scientist part of her.

_Do you really think having a mad scientist in love is a good idea?_

Oh. Well, that sucks! I seriously have no idea what to get her. I've never been shopping for a girl before, and I'm not that great with gifts if it isn't a video game or something.

_Flowers?_

Sends the wrong message.

_Chocolate?_

Again, sends the wrong message. Also, I want my gift to be something special. Tabane was the one who fixed me and allowed me to be this sort of person, a lot better than the old me. I don't want to just show her thanks with a box of chocolates or flowers. It's gotta be something amazing, something that she'll remember for a long time. Now what would that special something be?

For now, I should retreat from the store. I need to think of what to get her.

* * *

I found Ichika back at the place, where he had already found his present for his person. Damnit, I wish it was easy for me. He probably got another hair clip for Houki… or a new shinai to whack me upside the head with. Maybe I'll get a bunch of ice packs for Christmas.

"What are you gonna get your person?" he asked as we sat down on the bench outside after clearing the snow from it. It was still falling, albeit a lot more slowly.

"I have no idea. I don't know what to get her." I sighed, kicking the snow, "It's just that… I want something she'll remember, but I don't know what."

"Not good with women?"

"Pffft, you don't know the half of it." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry about it now though, you've got, what, two weeks? I'll think you'll be fine." Ichika patted me on the shoulder, "You'll find something. Besides, you're Kira, you always find something in the end."

"Thanks buddy," I grinned mirthfully, "Funny, used to be me giving you all the pep talks and now look at me, always on the receiving end. What happened, right?"

"Haha, right. But to answer your question, what happened? You found your heart again," Ichika said rather seriously, "But hey, I'm sure that you'll find that special something. Seeya around."

I watched him walk off, the snow crunching underneath his feet. A cold wind blew for about a second, causing me to shiver even though I was under plenty of layers. Sheesh, it's really cold this December, but at least we'll be having a white Christmas.

"Not out shopping?"

"Shin-chan?" I asked sarcastically, ducking underneath a whap to the head, "Have to try harder than that."

"Shaddup," he growled as he sat down, "Thought you would've been shopping."

"Not easy finding a gift."

"Hmph, that's a shock. Thought you would've already found something."

"Are your expectations of me so high?"

"Of course, dear leader," Shinjiro saluted in a joking manner.

"Ugh, whatever." Why does finding a present for the one person I'd really like to buy a present for? I've always wanted a way to pay her back but then I can't actually find one now. This really does suck… Fukou da. I decided to get up, "Well, I'm gonna go take a walk. Maybe find some inspiration."

"You do that." Shinjiro nodded as he sat on the bench.

* * *

The snow crunched underneath my feet as my black boots sunk their way in with every step. I noticed the bright multicolored lights that hung everywhere, celebrating Christmas and other various religions. It was a time where people could actually set aside their differences for once and get along. As I passed by I saw couples holding hands and looking _happy _for once, both the man and woman smiling as they walked the streets, ignoring the culture that had been instilled in today's day and age because damn the world if it was going to get in the way of the holiday joy.

I passed by even more stores that had all sorts of holiday deals, all begging to be bought as I scanned each one. Nothing was out of my price range though, which made it all the harder. I mean, I did make a lot of money from previous missions along with some mercenary missions I had during some free time, so I had a lot of money. The problem is, is that you _don't _feel like you earned it. Those earrings that you worked for don't feel the same if you just had the money lying around. Damnit, this sucks again!

I trudged through the snow, feet dragging on the ground as I desperately tried to think of a gift for Tabane. There had to be something she'd like here… but yet nothing seemed to tell me that as I looked at it.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No ma'am," I shook my head, "Unless you can think of something extremely special."

"I take it she's someone special?"

"How would you figure that out?" I let out a small chuckle at how right she was.

"Well, you've taken your time with every object, as if scanning it for imperfections. But you haven't found it, huh?"

"Nope. Having money can suck when you feel as if you didn't work for it." I sighed, shaking my head in near frustration, "Anything you can suggest?"

"Hmmm… why don't you make her a gift?"

"…What?"

The clerk giggled, "Silly, make her a gift! If you don't want to buy her one, make one… hm, does she do a lot of things?"

"Yeah, moves on all the time. Finishes one thing and moves straight to the next."

"Perfect! I've got just the thing!"

* * *

"Done!" I held up the freshly wrapped present in my hands. Two days before Christmas Eve and I had just finished piecing everything together. I've got the perfect gift for Tabane now!

I heard knocking on my door, "Yes?"

"Hey, it's Mickey. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, hold on-!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Mickey screamed as he walked into my room, "What the fuck happened here?!"

Yeah… my room was a mess. Okay, that's an understatement. Maybe… death junkyard where not even radioactive toxins would make a dent. Glue and tape were lying everywhere, bottles and rolls making great Rube Goldberg machines as the bottles rolled on empty rolls of tape. String and other colored decorations lay on the bed and desk, a few being spread out on the beds, and lastly scissors and other sorts of cutting materials were sitting around the place. The trashcan was full… so were three others, and they were all overflowing at this point.

"Would you believe me if I said I was making my present?"

"No!"

"…Okay, so I won't tell you."

"Okay then… I'm scared to ask you what your present is."

"Trust me, it's gonna be great." I admitted with a cheesy smile.

"Right, and we'll all die because of it." Mickey deadpanned, "No, seriously, what's your present."

"You don't believe me?"

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Very."

"I'm outta here." he bolted as I sighed, starting to clean up my hazard zone of a room.

* * *

Christmas Eve finally arrived, and we all sat down in my room again. Why is it always my room, anyways?

"Now, let's get started, shall we? Ichika, you're up first." Mickey said as he sat down, putting his Santa hat back on, which we all had. Though the girls were dressed in rather skimpy red dresses (Rin being rather irritated for some reason), excluding Tabane who was still in her usual get up. I don't know, I like the blue dress on her, it fit's a lot better than red, if you ask me.

"Uh, here you go Houki," Ichika said, handing over his small box. Houki opened it, revealing another hair ribbon… wait a second, that's the old ribbon she used to have… what? I thought- "Uh, I know you thought it burned up and I gave you another one for your birthday, but I managed to recover it and piece it back together with the Sewing Club's help." Aw, that's actually really sweet. Did I just gush there? Man, the holidays are really getting to me, huh?

"T-thanks Ichika," Houki stammered as she held the ribbon in her hands as if it was her lifeline. Her entire face was red, and I could tell that there might be a confession soon.

Note to self: Keep track of Rin and ensure nothing drastic happens.

"H-here's yours," Houki handed a rather long black box to Ichika that was rather shiny. Carefully undoing the bow that was tied to it, Ichika opened it and nearly dropped it. What's inside that thing?

"Whoa…" Ichika took out the… damn, that is a well made katana! It shined in almost a holy sense as the light from outside reflected off of it, making the sword almost seem to _glow, _illuminating the room, "I dub thee… Z-Saber!" No one except for me and Romeo got it, "What, no one else played MegaMan Zero?"

"I prefer X more." Romeo said bluntly.

"I got it though," I reassured him, "I hope you got me an X-Buster though, Romeo."

"Actually, I didn't get your name." Romeo opened the sliding door outside, "Just so you know, here's your gift, Shinjiro." A jingle was heard as Romeo threw the very small box.

"What the hell is… no. You didn't."

"Dropping in three…two… one." Romeo counted off on his fingers before a blur came down from the sky. Hold on, what? No way! Shinjiro got a fucking Warthog?!

"Damn, no Gauss turret?"

"Did you think I really want you to have the cannon that can kill an armored vehicle in one shot?" Romeo asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I did." Shinjiro declared proudly. Ah, despite being a grown adult he can really be childish at times, especially around big guns. He still calls his newest gun, which happens to be an upgraded machine gun loosely based off of whatever video game Tabane is playing right now, his 'little babby', "By the way Mickey, I got you a practical gift."

Mickey took the box that was wrapped in Halo 4 wrapping paper… note to self, find that, and tore it open, "A… Practical Guide To Japanese."

"Figured you could use it. After all, you _suck _when it comes to pronunciations and especially honorifics."

"…Damn you English." Mickey muttered in English instead of Japanese, making most of the people in the room confused, but then shifted back, "Uh, yeah. Thanks. It'll help." he shifted into a whisper, "As flame fuel. Eherm! And, uh, yeah. My turn, right? Here ya go, Xavier! Hopefully you like it."

"Making Your Own Fireworks? Please, as if those puny explosives could-" Xavier's jaw dropped as he opened up the book, "No. No way! I never knew that cereal could be used in such a way!"

Everyone scooted roughly two feet away as Xavier said those lines. Just what the hell was in that accursed book he was reading?! Ah, hell, it's like the explosives version of the Necricomicon, isn't it?! We're all doomed now, aren't we? One day I'm gonna wake up and find out something went wrong with one of Xavier's crafts and that the world is drowning in a giant pool of chocolate milk and Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I need to give my gift…"

It went on and on, for a while. Romeo got a new scope for his sniper rifle, which I saw through and _damn _is it amazing!

Charlotte got a full version of Assassin's Robes for Laura, which was very terrifying but also mind-numbingly cute beyond all comprehension. Laura gave Cecilia three new combat knives and a book on how to use them effectively. Practical and yet scary… I get the feeling that they're teaming up to get me now. Hm, Laura will no doubt use the Assassin's Robes to hide, seeing as they have the mystical power of camouflage, while Cecilia tries to get me with the knives… and looks like Cecilia is giving Rin a recipe book. How sweet. It's nice to see we all came from being near crazy people to rather well… less crazy people. That says a lot for me as well, haha. Rin got Rei a new telescope that was top of the line, and Rei got Charlotte a nice, white coat that looked rather snazzy on her.

Then it was just two left. I could see the amusement in both Romeo and Shinjiro's eyes. Meanwhile, Mickey, Xavier, and Ichika just looked ready to laugh their eyes out.

"So, uh… just me and Tabane left, huh?" I took out my box- "Mickey it's not going to fucking explode!"

_Yeah right, you saw what happened when you tried to wrap that thing!_

Not helping, E! "Ahem! Anyways, erm… here you go." I handed the box over to Tabane and she meticulously took off the wrapping paper, eyes darting over it as she tried to figure out what it is.

"Hm? A book?"

"A scrapbook. I figured you know… you might want to have some memories of Wolf Team along the way. I recovered the pictures that we had of Wolf Team with yourself and the various shots, plus left a little space in case you wanted to add a few."

I followed Tabane's gaze to the picture on the front page after the cover. It was Wolf Team standing all together in a badass looking walk as there was a burning and shot down helicopter in the background. Underneath it was written, _"When you ride by helicopter and it gets shot down, most people ask for help. Wolf Team gets up, dusts themselves off, and goes to help those they were sent to help."_

The next page had a bunch of photos of several IS Squads and then Wofl Team. The captions read, _"Look at your squad, now back to my squad, look back at your squad, now __**back to my squad**__. Sadly, your squad isn't my squad. But if your squad used kickass MJOLNIR armor, Armor Abilities, backed by the best scientific genius ever, it could be like my squad. Look down, back up, where are you? You're on the battlefield, with the squad your squad could be like. Anything is possible when your squad runs off pure badassery. You just lost the game."_

Tabane was in giggles as she read through it, nearly laughing her eyes out and I could see the tears of laughter and joy in her eyes as she looked through it. There were a few memorable pics, such as us standing together for the first time, weapons ready.

"O-oh! Right, my gift…" Tabane pulled a black velvet box out and carefully handed it to me. I opened it slowly and saw a glistening silver necklace… with the Legendary difficulty symbol on it!

"It's down to the exact detail of the skull…" I breathed out in sheer awe, taking in the amazing creation. I quickly put it on and watched it shine in the room.

"If you pull up on the eye slots…" Tabane whispered. I pushed my two fingers in and pulled them up, and heard a _click! _but nothing else, "Oh, it's not working again? Let me fix it…"

I had grown over the past few days, actually, so now I stood roughly an inch or two above Tabane as she went to work. Her purple hair was thrust into my face, and I could smell the mixture of her sweet shampoo and overpowering perfume as the smell started to somewhat intoxicate me… ugh, I sound like some lovesick poet… but it's true. Maybe it's because I finally let someone in close, both literally and in another meaning. See, even though I've gotten over my past and whatnot and still need some therapy which should be scheduled soon, as E was having difficulty finding a good therapist, I still don't like people that I don't let close to me well, close to me, like Tabane was as she worked on the necklace. Her breathing tickled my chest and sent shivers down my spine as she worked away, her breathing starting to be a little nervous, if you could say that, as the last few clicks were heard, "Okay, done."

I pulled up again, and watched as it slid away, "Whoa, just like Assassin's Creed…" I saw both Mickey and Romeo's eyes widen at the necklace.

"U-um, the picture in it…" I pulled it forward and looked in the picture. I nearly dropped it out of my hands as I saw the familiar picture of Luke and I standing back to back, both with a smile on our faces, "Tabane, where did you get this picture?!"

She pointed towards Romeo and Mickey, "I knew you two were close, but you never had any photographs of him around… so I figured I'd get you something that could remind you of a person you care for and are still fighting for…"

I quickly embraced her in a tight hug, whispering into her ear, "Thank you…" We just held each other there for a while, thankful for the memories that we had preserved for the other person… memories we could hold for the rest of our lives and beyond that.

"Uh… guys, you can stop anytime now… Guys?" Mickey started first as a teasing tone but then was seriously starting to get annoyed.

"Alright, we've pestered Mickey enough," I let her go, "So, what's next on the list?"

* * *

"KEEP MOVING!" I screamed, moving up on the field, snowballs held in one hand as it began to hail down a flurry of snowballs. Where the hell had Tabane even gotten the idea of making a _snow artillery cannon_?

I vaulted over the first barricade and let loose my attack, hitting Rin and Charlotte with several snowballs. Rules were you were out when you took enough hits that you couldn't get up, or if you hurt a little too much. I whipped around and ducked underneath a long range shot from Cecilia from up in the trees, and returned fire from behind one of the barricades.

"We're pinned down!" Mickey shouted from behind his cover, "Can't maintain this ceiling much longer!"

"Then move, damnit! Keep moving, avoid being hit!" I ran from behind cover, Gears of War style, then dive rolled into a crater, taking a breather as snowballs hit where I had just half a second ago. Man, that was close.

_Phoom! _A massive pile of snow hit nearby, spreading some over me. Damn, there's just no way to get near them on the field… on the field… AHA!

I started chipping away at the snow in my crater, digging a tunnel to get closer to them, following the squeals and cheers of the girls towards my destination. I tried to make as little sound as I could. Man, so this is how Simon feels, huh? Crap, I'm missing a drill! Damnit, I knew something was up.

The footsteps were quite loud, so I kept digging… downwards. Eventually I made a good enough pit with enough on the above layer to keep them up. Oh, don't worry. The pit isn't that deep, but enough to trap them.

Bursting from the ground, I threw as much snow at them before they all turned to me, scooped up snow from the ground-

And then fell due to the layer suddenly become a lot smaller. Hell yeah!

"Victory, Wolf Team!" I cheered over the hole.

"Ki-kun that's not fair!" Tabane pouted rather cutely. Ugh, again, I apologize for sounding like some lovesick imbecile.

"You had an cannon!"

"But you dug underneath-"

"You had an _artillery cannon!_"

"… fine." she huffed, turning away while crossing her arms. Uh… I can see where Houki gets it.

It took us a while to heave them all out but we got them all eventually. Shinjiro's new Warthog was helpful, so we didn't have to bring in the Hornets or anything else.

"Take this!" I was surprised by a snowball to the face. Come on Tabane, you surrendered! That's a violation of the Hague Convention!" Another snowball to the face. "That's it," I smiled, though, and threw one right back at her. Soon it erupted into warfare between us as we launched snowballs back and forth.

We both fell as Tabane tackled me, sending us rolling down the hill, laughing it up the entire time.

"Enough! Enough!" I tried to shove her off as she half buried me in snow, but in between the laughter my arms became jello and I was unable to push her away from me, "Tabane, stop!"

"Only if you say you surrender!" she giggled.

"Spartans never surrender!" I growled back, taking my chances and topping us over so that I was on top now and that came out wrong…

"Kira and Tabane sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"

"FINISH THAT AND **DIE, **MICKEY!" I roared/snarled in his direction, "So, uh, do you surrender?"

"You sound a little shaky there, are you afraid I can still win?" Tabane looked like she was forcing a giggle back, trying to keep up this game a little longer.

"Hell no." I shot back. We held the death gaze for a good while… before erupting into laughter and collapsing on each other.

"Sounds like someone's having fun." Xavier commented as we I got up before helping Tabane up.

"Yes, but I'm also freezing cold now." I shivered, since rolling around let the snow get underneath my coat, and I could already feel the biting cold.

"Let's get inside then, we shouldn't stay out too long," Tabane suggested.

"Well said," I nodded, walking back to the Academy.

* * *

"To victory!" Wolf Team clanked its mugs together, a little bit of hot chocolate spilling onto the tablecloth that we had set up, "Spartans never die, we just wait for our respawn counter!" We all chugged our mugs for a bit before putting them onto the table, letting out a simultaneous sigh of relaxation.

"Having fun, boys?" Tabane called as she entered my room.

"Very much, _mother_," Xavier chuckled as Tabane giggled.

"Good to know. Now for that remark, your bedtime's been moved to eight thirty tonight."

"Wow, _eight thirty?_" Xavier gasped, "That's… a full _minute _more than usual!"

We could only keep it running for so long before one of us cracked and started laughing crazily. Surprisingly, it was me, and usually I'm last to break out into merry laughter. Eh, I blame holiday season. But for now, I don't really care. If I'm gonna be happy over the holidays, then sure, I don't mind at all. It helps to just sit back and rewind for a while.

"So, was there anything you wanted us to do?" I asked, wondering why Tabane had come here in the first place.

"Oh, we're setting up King's Game in Ichika's room, since we've used your room a lot." King's Game? Oh boy, this is gonna be funny. And possibly scary considering how many of the girls are after me. But why not?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Did… did Kira just willingly… oh no. Xavier, catch me."

"What the hell are you- holy shit! Mickey's fainted!" Xavier shook Mickey as Romeo shot me a disapproving look, which I shrugged to. He raised an eyebrow and looked curious as Shinjiro left with Xavier to get Mickey to the clinic where they'd help him out, "We'll take care of him with the supplies there. Shinjiro, you know how to pick a lock?"

"By shooting it," he grumbled, "Let's get going."

While those three went, Romeo, Tabane, and I all headed down to Ichika's room. Oh the chaos that was about to unfold.

Then again, how bad could it be?

* * *

Damnit. This is bad… ish.

"Remind me again, why I am wearing blindfolds for this…?" I sighed, using the motion tracker in my head to find everyone in the room.

"I-I read that a wi-husband will always know where is wife is and would like to test that!" Laura said rather assertively with a mild tone of embarrassment. So, apparently I have to pick out one of the girls with blindfolds on with a hug. At random. Hooray.

Romeo coughed from about a four o'clock angle. Rei was on his left and Tabane on his right. Okay, yeah. Let's go for Rei. Least likely to spawn craptons of hatred considering I still care for Rei like she's my little sister and the girls know better than to go after her.

I sighed again, then started walking towards the source of the cough and then turned about thirty degrees left, reached out for someone with my hand, and felt a shoulder. I took my blindfolds off and hugged Rei. Joy. Laura looked irritated while the others had a mix of relief and disappointment

We put the chopsticks back in and started again.

"Alright, who's king?" Romeo asked, twirling his chopstick around with his fingers. His had the number two on it… hm… you know what, Romeo and the others have always rapped on me for not having a girlfriend or whatever, so time for some vengeance.

"Me. Now… four… has to sit it two's lap for the remainder of the game, and no king can undo it."

"I. Hate. You." Romeo hissed.

"Payback's a mean bitch," I told him as I sipped some soda, "So, who's four?"

"M-me." Wait, did Laura of all people just _stutter_?

_I see a potential matchmake._

Well, those two are the most serious people there are, plus only Laura seems to not be affected by Romeo's cold face of indifference.

"The King's orders are absolute!" Cecilia and Rin chimed in. Did I mention that those two are currently drunk off of eggnog? How? I don't even understand at all! Yeah, it's been a bit of a hellish game. Cecilia first round was seemingly drunk off her ass and decided to make number two straddle me, who was number five. Yeah… uh… I kind of felt like Ichika was gonna stab me when Houki was number two… Thank goodness for shields.

Oh, did I also mention when earlier today, Chifuyu tried to hit Ichika again and found out she couldn't when his shields blocked it? Her facial expression was _priceless_.

"Alright then," Romeo said gruffly as he adjusted himself so Laura could sit. She looked as if she was trying not to blush wildly as she sat down, very much different from the Laura we had first known. She squeaked when she made contact, but then took a deep breath and sat, using all her willpower not to make a sound, most likely, "Let's move on."

Another round, eh? Well, let's see. Shit, I'm not King this time around, I'm number one.

"Who's King?" Cecilia asked in a very excited voice.

"I am." Ichika called out, "Let's see, what should I do…? Aha! Number six and number one-" Damnit, "Have to go stand under the mistletoe." He knows, doesn't he? He's psychic, I knew it! So is Chifuyu! They're all psychics, they can read my mind!

"I-I'm three." A voice on my left. Oh… oh my, "Who's one?"

"Me." I sighed, "Let's go get it over with." I have a plan.

Tabane and I stood kind of awkwardly under the mistletoe while I mumbled, counting to ten before going to sit back down.

"I thought you have to kiss underneath the mistletoe." Romeo brought hated fact up.

"Purely optional. Ichika simply said 'stand underneath the mistletoe' but never specified if we had to follow tradition about it." I had a rather smug smile on my face as Tabane sat back down next to me, "Though if the lady would rather-"

"N-no, it's perfectly fine!" Tabane burst out a little too quickly, "Oh wait! I totally forgot!"

"What is it?"

"I nearly forgot to give E her present!"

"…_You got me a present?" _E asked with childlike wonder.

"Yup, here we go!" Tabane ran out of the room and came back… with what looked like a human model of E, "It's…"

"Just place the chip in here." Tabane instructed. I took out the blue glowing chip and put it behind E's right ear. After three seconds, her eyes opened up.

She was still dressed in her usual get up, the same outfit she'd wear if she was in her hologram form. Her hair was black this time around and light blue eyes. How did…

"It wasn't an easy process, but I finally got around to it. This is a robot that E controls, fully functional like a human, given a synthetic compound for skin, and all of that!" Tabane showcased her newest creation.

"This… oh… my voice, it doesn't sound synthetic! Tabane, thank you!" She's… oh holy crap, E is crying. E then turned to me, then embraced me tightly, "You have _no idea _how long I've always wanted to do that…"

"Okay… E… starting…to choke…here!" I took in a large inhale of breath as E released me, "Well, I think we can actually put off the game for now. We have to come up for a new name for E, since it just doesn't feel right if we call her that like this. Something that starts with E."

"How about Elisa?" Charlotte offered.

"Eleanor?" Cecilia suggested.

"Elysian." Of, or related to heaven or paradise… Sounds good.

"I like that one," I nodded, "You fine with it?"

"It's a nice name, I'll take it!" E, no, _Elysian_, smiled as she sat down next to me, "Let's keep playing!"

* * *

Somehow, along the way, we wound up playing twister with only our noses and toes… plus Tabane brought out some sort of sake. Is this even legal?

Everyone but Romeo, Elysian, and I were lightweights. You can imagine how well this went.

Let's see, what's happened so far?

Right, Cecilia wanted me to squeeze… uh, never mind.

Laura suggested a threesome between me, her, and Romeo… I don't even want to know.

Charlotte decided… you know what, I'm not even going to say it. It's just… ugh…

"Kiiiiiii~ra…" Charlotte wobbled back and forth, more than Cecilia had at the start. By the way, Rin's already out cold in the corner, "Are you sking naoh…"

"No…" I looked towards Elysian for help but she just laughed at my misfortune. Okay, I now am past Touma when it comes to unluckiness. Joy, "Er… who's king?"

"ME!" Oh no. Not Tabane. Anyone but Tabane, "Naaaaoh… Numbah… two!" FUCK! "Hadsh taa kiush… hum… me!" No! No! This is not happening!

"Oh the lips?"

"_Shut up Elysian!" _I hissed.

"Kira's number two!" Romeo broke his stoic mask and was currently laughing his ass off on the floor.

"Commeh here… I've… goetsh plenty of esspierence…" Tabane grabbed my collar.

"My sides…!" Elysian giggled, have a laughter spasm on the floor.

"T-t-tabane I don't think we should- mphm!" she pressed her lips against mine, trying to push past my mouth. It's like that mission we had a while ago. Defending that bridge was a real pain in the ass. Fight tongue, fight! Don't let the drunken enemy inside and what the hell…? I am really out of it today.

Oh, by the way Tabane just broke through. Retreat! Retreat! Damnit Tabane let go of my collar!

"Munya!" Tabane held her fist up triumphantly as she broke the connection, "Heh, Kira, wheresh sha leern to do zat…?"

Okay, screw this, I'm out of here!

* * *

I panted, breathing heavily as I sat down on the bench, snow still falling. Okay, no one close by, that's good.

The lake nearby was frozen solid, still sparkling with the moonlight that glittered on the surface.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Evening… Chifuyu." my left hand drifted towards my firearm just in case.

"You can relax, Kira. I'm not so foolish as to try anything again."

"I see." I nodded, leaning back into the chair, "So, what brings you out here?"

"I could hear the laughter and screaming. I needed a little quiet. You?"

"Crazy party went terribly off the rails. Tabane brought sake, and most of them are lightweights. We were also playing King's Game. You can imagine how that went."

I could've sworn Chifuyu, the stoic ice demon of the IS, smiled, "I still remember the last time I played that with Tabane. She's… crazy, to say the least."

"Tell me about it," I snorted.

"…" Awkward silence? "Maybe I should."

"On second thought _don't_." she opened her mouth, "Please don't. I don't need my mind to asplode itself right now."

"Before I forget…" she shuffled in her coat pocket, "Merry Christmas." she handed me a small box. I opened it carefully, finding a new MP3 player, "I had broken the one you had by accident back at the hotel-"

"Say no more," I cut her off, "Thank you, though."

The cold silence set in once again, the wind being the only source of noise as we just watched the frozen lake sparkle. The snow glistened on the ground as well, and I tried to find something to talk about. Though, the thing is, Chifuyu is some professional, so it's hard to find something to talk about that doesn't make you, well, meh. She's a business oriented person, and I somewhat wonder why she decided to teach. Then again she can keep a closer eye on Ichika considering how he was kidnapped and all.

"Though, I didn't get you a present, so now I feel kinda guilty," I admitted. Chifuyu actually laughed.

"You don't need to get me anything." she told me, "Think nothing of it."

"You do realize that that's only going to make me think of it?" I rolled my eyes, "Though still, thank you."

"Can I ask something?" Hm? This doesn't seem like the Chifuyu that is normally out and about.

"Go ahead."

"How do you wear the mask everyday?"

"Excuse me?"

"Considering how many people know your past, you still act like before. So how do you wear that mask everyday?"

"Is yours cracking?"

"…You could say that."

"…Well, I don't really know. But, I had friends with me to help, and that's probably why. When my mask was broken all the way when Madoka attacked, everyone was there, ready to help me. I could rebuild my life and move along with a new mask on. I'm guessing this has to do with you and me, and then how people would see that. The supposed 'Ice Queen of the Infinite Stratos' showing some sort of emotion for someone, preposterous to the world. But if you're willing to take off the mask for a moment to show the world what lurks beneath, we'll be here for you, because we do care. You might not take part in our group at times, but remember that you aren't alone in this world. Does that answer your question?"

"It does."

"Good to know," I nodded.

"…Thank you."

"Kira?" I heard E's-, er, Elysian's voice call out, "Are you there?"

"I suppose it is time for you to go then," Chifuyu waved a hand, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

I paused, then took off my coat and handed it to her, "Don't go getting a cold on my watch." Before she could say anything, I jogged away towards Elysian's voice.

"Kira! Where's your jacket! You'll catch a cold in this weather!"

"Armor, gel layer, doesn't matter." I smirked as E hit me playfully on the head, "Anyways, are they done yet?"

"Everyone's out cold, except Tabane. We uh… had to tie her up when she started screaming for you to…" Elysian's cheeks went red, "Uh, never mind! Anyways, just head back already. Romeo suggested we write over their faces with marker."

"I'll go get my industrial grade Sharpie **(A/N: It actually does exist.) **and go to town." I grinned. Now, what could possible go wro-

* * *

"**OH HELL!" **

"KIRA YOU LITTLE-!"

* * *

**New Years Eve**

**2359 Hours**

**My Apartment**

"To a new year," Shinjiro raised his bottle.

"May it be filled with better things," Xavier started.

"Brighter days," Mickey added in an excited tone.

"Less annoyances," Romeo smirked as laughter flashed in his eyes for brief second. Elysian had said the same thing but rolled her eyes.

"And most importantly, equality," I finished along with Tabane, all of us raising a glass of champagne (non-alcoholic, of course), "independence, and love."

"_Three!" _the TV blared.

"Here it goes!" Mickey was nearly jumping up and down like a five year old as the ball descended.

"_Two!"_

"I have to tell him…" I thought I heard Tabane's voice say.

"_One!"_

"Kira, I-"

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **_Shinjiro, Xavier, Romeo, Mickey, Elysian, and myself yelled.

"New year, new challenges," Romeo said in a very 'Wise Old Man' sort of way.

"But we'll overcome them all, am I right?" Mickey raised his glass again.

"Hear, hear!" Xavier yelled, then started chanting, "Speech! Speech!"

"Ugh, I thought I got non-alcoholic," Shinjiro sighed, shaking his head. Ha, well, I know it was, but I'll let it play out. I turned to Tabane, who looked a little down.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong," she quickly answered. I gave her a disappointing look at her failed attempt to lie, "It's nothing, nothing!"

"…All right then, if you insist," I leaned my head back, "But new year, eh? Let's make it better than the last."

* * *

**And there we have it, the Christmas/New Year's Special is complete!**

**Yeah, expect delayed updates though, as my computer decided to crap out. I'm currently on a friend's at the moment DX  
**

**Though, I should still be able to write, but not update as frequently, if I draft during school.  
**

**Anyways, hope you guys had a good Christmas/whatever, and have a Happy New Year!  
**

**Achievement Unlocked: [Happy Life Day] Description: Survive the December 21st 2012 Apocalypse :D  
**


	15. Season Two: Interlude

**Alright! Back to Season Two!**

**Kira: Oh no WHYYYYY?!**

**Sorry if it's been a while. I got… distracted.**

**Kira: (cough)WithYukioverthelongweekend(cough)**

**SHUT UP! I got distracted by planning a new fic, plus… Minecraft. Yeah. I got YogBox up and running and it kinda just went from there.**

**Kira: And Yuki over the long weekend.**

**Shut it!**

**Kira: Yeah, and you being out on Monday with Yuki rather than write fan fiction. Never thought you'd ever put a girl in front of fan fiction. Sheesh.**

**You. Can it. Right now. Or I **_**WILL **_**throw you into a Chifuyu clone pit.**

**Kira: I'll be good.**

**Right. Also, I had midterms to study for, so that threw my schedule for a loop. Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Interlude: **Storm the Castle

* * *

**2256 Hours**

**453 miles east off the Japanese coast**

**Operation: Storm**

"This is Wolf Leader, running final checks," I said into the Falcon comm, "Eagle Team, do you copy?"

"_This is Eagle Leader, we have eyes in the sky, we copy."_

"Good," I nodded to myself, "King Team, do you copy?"

"_This is King Leader, ground teams advancing, and we copy."_

"Great. We're approximately four minutes out from our destination. Eagle Team, I want you covering King Team's unloading from the boats. Ensure everyone gets off."

"_Copy that, Wolf Leader. Eagle 2 through 7 will be providing covering firing via Falcon, Eagle 8 and 9 will be in Pelicans loaded for bear. All other members will be working in Longsword Fighters."_

"Roger that, expect heavy opposition."

"_Wolf Leader, this is King 3, may I ask what exactly is our objective? I was busy repairing the tanks so I missed the briefing."_

"Not a problem King 3. We're going after a discovered Phantom Task base, and are tasked with retrieving all five stolen Infinite Stratos units. That's right, I said IS. Now, what we have to do is take out their shields, thus rendering them inoperable except for basic functions. The MJOLNIR interfaces have been outfitted with equivalents of the Removers, allowing you to plug in and hack into the IS unit they have, forcing it into Stored Form, from which you can retrieve the unit. Understood?"

"_Thank you sir."_

"It's not a problem." I rolled my eyes. E, you ready?

_I'm still not sure why you don't want IS capabilities for this mission._

Well, I guess it's to help morale, knowing that I'll be in the exact same dangers that they're in. If there's anything that can tear apart a team, it's that the leader lies safe while peons go out there and die. I'm leading the charge, so I want to be on equal footing.

_Heh, you are one of a kind._

So I'm told.

"Wolf Team, you ready?" I called out to the back of my Falcon, "Approximately three minute twenty four seconds out."

"Yessir!" came the reply. I pulled E outside as she lit a green light on the interface, plugging her in.

"_Attention all Spartans, this is Epsilon. I have just finished a 3-D render of the base." _On every single one of our interfaces and windshields, the diagram showed itself, _"King Team, I am highlighting where you need to land. Eagle Team, I am nearly done calculating- never mind, I'm done. Currently placing way points on where airborne support should stay close to and areas that are heavily guarded by anti aircraft."_

"_Ma'am, can I ask where we got all of this intel?" _King Leader asked.

"_Several infiltration missions into other bases have labeled this location as a major operations joint. Is everyone set?"_

"_**Yes ma'am." **_came the echoing reply as I unplugged E and put her back into my head. Alright then, we're nearly there.

* * *

"Multiple bogeys, inbound!" I called out on the comms as we approached the island, which was a rather plain looking island that would be easy to forget seeing, except of course, for the giant tower in the middle of the island, "Coming from ten to one o'clock angles! Light 'em up, Eagle Team! Ensure King Team lands on the beachhead!" Flying the Falcon into the dogfight, Shinjiro and Romeo opened fire using the side turrets while I unleashed the main guns on the Falcon to tear apart, "Wolf Four and Five, how are things on the ground?"

"_Encountering heavy resistance! We need someone to take out those gun nests before we can safely unload the Scorpion tanks!" _Mickey's voice yelled out over the gunfire.

"Get some coordinates on those nests, I'll forward the order for Eagle Team to take them out!"

"_Understood! Give me about ten seconds!"_

I flew the Falcon hard right to dodge the flurry of missiles shot as us as Romeo returned fire, taking out the helicopter that had been attacking us.

"Coordinates received!" I pressed a few buttons, "Eagle Team, are you getting these coordinates?"

"_Coordinates received! Targets are several gun nests, danger close!"_

"Roger that, correct coordinates then. Open fire!" I quickly flipped to the ground team chatter, "Air guns firing! Danger close! Find some shelter!" Green acknowledgment lights lit up the screen of the Falcon.

"_Five rounds, over."_

"Five rounds, out," I watched as the gun nests were quickly obliterated, sand and dirt raining all over the place.

I swapped back to ground channel, hearing the "Shot received." comment from Mickey.

_Heads up, multiple hostiles in bound! _I checked the radar and saw that a giant swarm of helicopters was coming towards us, firing a little too close for comfort. I pulled back, opening fire on the impending swarm.

Suddenly a red laser came down, annihilating several helicopters in one strike.

"Eagle Eight, thanks for the save!" I thanked the pilot, "Would've been toast there."

"_No problem, Wolf Leader. I'm getting IS readings nearby though, I believe they've just deployed one."_

Swapping to Overlord channel, which lets me contact everyone, I quickly issued the warning that there was a possibility of an IS coming out to challenge us.

"_Wolf Leader, should we storm the base? Scorpions are beginning to unload!"_

"Send a forward team, two Warthogs, scout out for any ground activity. Report any heavily defended locations back to Eagle Team for artillery support!" I commanded, "To all pilots, Brave Bird authorized!"

Brave Bird pretty much means that instead of staying rather up high they can sweep in low, just so you know. I don't know if it actually means anything, it just kind of came to me.

The ground was peppered with bullets as I swept low, destroying any infantry groups that weren't ours before they could fire a shot in on us. I could spot the two Warthogs, Mickey driving the leading one. Xavier no doubt was back with Scorpions.

"_Good to see you, Wolf Leader."_

"I could say the same to you, Wolf Five," I chuckled, falling behind him, "Found anything yet?"

"_Eastern path lead to a canyon, taking the northern path-"_

"_HEADS UP! INFINITE STRATOS IN THE AREA!" _Eagle 8 shouted over the mic, _"Be careful-!"_

"Eagle Eight, keep calm! Pull back and engage with the Spartan Laser! Eagle Nine, covering fire with those machine guns! I am coming to assist!" We all had an agreement that once an IS was spotted, I would personally come to help take it out, due to my experience in fighting an actual IS, "Romeo, take the pilot seat."

"Got it," his voice came through his helmet as I grabbed my dual SMGs and Battle Rifle. Jumping out, I activated my JetPack and flew towards the two Pelicans firing at the IS. It tried to weave through the fire but there was too much considering how much the Pelicans packed with them. I rushed the IS, firing with my two SMGs while dodging any counterattacks.

_Its shields are getting low! Keep up the fire! _

Got it! Thanks E!

Pulling back and luring it towards me, I swapped to my BR, "Eagle Eight and Nine, engage with the Spartan Laser! I'll hold its attention!"

"_You sure about that, Wolf Leader?"_

"Positive! Just give me a warning when you're about to shoot!"

"_Copy that. Spartan Lasers charging."_

Alright, this should work, two lasers hitting it directly or indirectly should be enough to force Absolute Barrier on it, or it could rip right through its shields and kill the pilot. We can't take any chances here. Taking them alive might be useful but no doubt Phantom Task will do their best to reclaim their pilots.

"_Shots imminent!"_

Flying straight down, I narrow dodged the two red beams of death that intersected right at the IS. I heard a scream of pain before a large chunk of metal flew straight towards the ground.

"Infinite Stratos unit terminated!" I alerted everyone, "Good work, Eagle Eight and Nine. Maintain altitude and provide assistance to other groups."

"_Copy that, Wolf Leader."_

Flying down to the IS, I found its pilot already dead, smoke rising from the corpse. The armor had taken a major hit and was smoldering. E, scan.

_Quick Summoning Tool is on her right shoulder._

Moving my hand, I pressed down on it. E?

_Cracking… complete._

The IS quickly vanished, becoming a shoulder guard instead, which I removed. Huh, I didn't recognize the model.

_Prototype from France. Actually… hold up, apparently this is Charlotte's new upgrade._

That would explain a bit, actually. Good to know she'll be getting it soon.

"One out of five units recovered," I updated, "Ground teams, how's it looking?"

"_This is King Leader, we're about to punch a hole through their main door."_

"Copy that, King Leader. Air teams?"

"_Skies are clear for now."_

"All ground teams, be advised, you may be forced to engage an Infinite Stratos unit in close quarters combat. Make sure everyone is equipped with either a knife or Energy Sword in the event you have to engage in CQC with an IS."

"_Copy that, Wolf Leader."_

"Air teams, patrol the area and maintain friendly air space and sea space. Call out any vessels that are within visual and radar capabilities."

"_Order received, Wolf Leader."_

"_Wolf Leader, this is Wolf Two and Three. Do we meet up on you?"_

"Negative on that. Keep up top with the rest of Eagle Team."

"_Roger that. You need a ride to the main entrance?"_

"_Wolf Leader, this is Wolf Four, we found a back door to the base. Marking coordinates."_

"Location received. Wolf Three, mind giving me a lift?"

"_No problem at all, Wolf Leader."_

Climbing into the Falcon, I reloaded my weapons before pulling out a shotgun from the weapon caches we kept on board. Gonna need it for any close quarters combat. Hm, at least six extra magazines should do for this.

The island itself wasn't big, but according to our layout that we discovered, it's a massive underground complex. The back door was a simple metal door hidden behind the thick bush, but I managed to find it easily.

"Wolf Two and Three, meet up back with Eagle Team and assist. I'm going after the others."

"_Copy that, Wolf Two and Three out."_

Turning on my flashlight, I pried open the doors, finding dead bodies of the soldiers stationed here already. Hm, King Team sure did its work well… hey, are those tire tracks on the ground? Sheesh, they managed to fit a Warthog in here? That would explain all of the bullet casings everywhere.

"Targets, dead ahead! Light 'em up, King 5!"

"Got it!" I heard as I ran ahead through the holes in the wall, following the tire tracks and bullet casings. Follow the dead body road, follow the dead body road, follow follow folllow, follow the dead body road…

…_What the fuck?_

…Never mind.

_Heads up, one's coming from the side corridor!_

Whipping around the corner and looking down the corridor, I pumped several shotgun rounds into the advancing flanking group.

"Whoa, didn't see you there, Wolf Leader."

"Sit rep, Wolf Four." I turned around and blasted another one of the soldiers coming up.

"Made it to the central spire here, we think there's one up top. However-"

"_Holy hell! Wolf Leader, IS located on my position! Marking!"_

"King Two, are you alright? How many men do you have?" I slid underneath the Warthog and ran towards his waypoint, shoving and shooting any hostiles that came in my path.

"_Just me and two others, sir- King Seven, look out!"_

"Stay frosty, I'm Oscar Mike to your position!" Sprinting towards the waypoint, I bashed down doors and knocked over hostiles while leaving grenades to finish them off and minimize if not eliminate followers. The constant sound of explosions rung my ears to madness, the only thoughts echoing through my head were ones of making sure King Team was safe. I really don't want to write the first "I'm sorry for your loss" letters, as we haven't lost a single Spartan yet.

You know, that's why we picked teenagers. See, adults are cynical for the most part and have come to accept it. Teenagers still have that invincible mentality that they can change the world, but we wiped out that invincibility mentality by putting them through hell on the training fields. In short, a mind that thinks it can work towards a better tomorrow _will_.

I ducked underneath a swipe from a stun baton before uppercutting the soldier, then chained a punch with my left hand to one coming up form the side, then shot a spray down the hall, taking out two more hostiles. Damnit, they never stop coming! How many of these soldiers are there- dive underneath a rocket!

"_Wolf Leader, are you close?!"_

"Pinned down by a soldier with explosive arms!" I called back before breaking cover and trying to nail her with the BR. Damn, missed! "How are you holding up?"

"_Running low on ammo, no one's dead, but King Three is injured, right arm."_

"I've got a few health kits on me," I popped out and put three shots through her skull, "Alright, resuming course."

Unfortunately I was not able to loot the rocket launcher considering it was just a LAW and therefore had only one shot. However, it proved useful when I kicked it down some stairs and ended up tripping the poor bastards coming up. Heh, never thought it would've useful like that. Ah well, you never know when the universe in willing to hand out a freebee. Besides, I'll take it.

A little while later I heard signs of a struggle coming through a door. Well, the sensible thing to do is- KICK THE DOOR DOWN!

The wooden door went flying into a wall and shattered upon impact, and I noticed that King Two was holding his own with the IS with nothing but a damn knife.

The IS brought down its war hammer, but King Two blocked with a well time Hardlight Shield before using the bottom and slamming it into the abdomen of the pilot, stunning her, right before he slung around her waist, pulled himself up, and brought his Shield Pierce knife through her brain.

"Damn…" he grunted as I rushed over, "Oh, good to see you, Wolf Leader."

"Are you going to hold up?"

"Yeah, just took a nasty kick to the ribs, that's all. I'll take that kit and heal up the others, you should get going," he jerked a thumb at the fallen pilot.

Going over to the fallen pilot, I scanned her IS. E?

_Quick Summoning Tool is a bracelet, right side._

Roger that… interfacing.

_Okay, this one's a little tougher… and… nearly there, undoing final locks… complete._

The IS was replaced with just a bracelet which I took and stored in the IS Storage. Even if I'm running this whole thing without IS capabilities, I'm not risking any chances of losing our retrieved objectives.

* * *

I flew up the central spire that we had found earlier, flying straight up to the top.

A penthouse, nice. Wait, no, not the time to be admiring this.

It's a little too quiet though…

Peering around a corner, I noticed a woman just getting on her IS. Hm, let's do this…

Charging silently, she turned around just in time for me to tackle her and send us both hurtling towards the ground at high speeds. I punched right, left, right. Caught her left handed hook, twisted her hand and then head butt.

However, she too wore a helmet, leaving me a bit dazed. I snapped to attention when she drew a knife, intending to stab me in the visor. Moving my head right, it scraped up against the side of my helmet, but I was able to punch her shoulder with my right hand, knocking the knife out of her hand.

She flipped me over and now she was above me, before trying to land a punch on my chin, but I quickly grabbed her arm- what the hell am I doing with this mid air crap? I have a _jetpack_.

I grabbed her arm and flew straight towards the ground, then flung her, knocking her out from sheer impact force.

E, I need a quick scan, now!

_Running scans… done! Quick, plug me into the device on her chest!_

Um… okay?

_Cracking… cracking… done!_

"Alright everyone, that's three out of five." I called out.

"_This is Eagle Team, looks like our Pelicans have taken out another… confirming now… yes, Eagle Nine has just retrieved another IS, Wolf Leader."_

"Tell him to get to my position, I'm safekeeping them for now until we get back." I sighed. Phew, that's good. And wow, the others are doing great right now. Already they've taken down an IS, even as a team. Not so invincible after all, eh? Then again, it's not like Phantom Task was exactly expecting a full on Spartan strike force to suddenly coming in and raid the place. If they knew, we would've fallen back and gone in via drop pods. So that's what, four down?

"_Wolf Leader, do you copy? This is King Leader!"_

"Talk to me, King Leader."

"_We're currently engaging the final IS, but it has some sort of advanced AIC! It's blocking us from multiple directions!"_ Damnit, this isn't good. E, can you think of anything?

_Use slow moving projectiles and fast moving ones as well, irregular patterns, as to throw her off. She can concentrate on a mass of moving bullets, but a random assortment of slow and fast movers will throw her off._

Got it. Thank you, as well, "King Leader, advising that you use a randomized fire pattern of slow and fast moving projectiles. Rockets, chain guns, you'll need to mix it up. No patterns, if I didn't already say so."

"_Copy that, Wolf Leader!"_

"Come back safe, King Leader." I reloaded my SMGs, "I'm going to run one last sweep of the island and ensure we don't have any stragglers or remnants left over, but if you need assistance go straight to me." I swapped to my channel with the frigate crew, "_Shades of Grey, _what is your ETA to the island?"

"_Wolf Leader, we are fifteen minutes out."_

"Copy that, _Shades of Grey." _I began my sweep, taking one of the jeeps that was around the area that had been Phantom Task's. No one so far, motion trackers not picking up anything, "We're down to retrieving one final IS unit."

"_Understood. Don't worry, we'll be there soon."_

"You need a lift, sir?" I looked above and saw a Pelican with the hatch open. My HUD labeled him as Eagle Nine, so he's got an IS unit.

"It would do me some good sweeping around the area," I called back. He landed pretty close by, and as I got on he handed me the fourth IS unit. Only one more…

"_Wolf Leader, can we get some extra firepower here?" _King Leader asked, _"Taking hits, but nothing major. Shields down to about halfway, but with a little more kick we can bust through 'em."_

"Are you inside or outside?"

"_We're down in the deeper areas of the base."_

"Damnit, we're risking a cave in then…" I looked around for an entrance, "Eagle Nine, mind dropping me off by the front entrance? I'm going to find my way down."

"No problem," he steered the Pelican towards the area with Scorpion tanks out front, blasting away at the other doors.

"King Leader, is there enough space to fit in a Scorpion tank?" I looked at my selection of vehicles that I could use or send, trying to figure out which one to use.

"_Negative, sir!"_

"Alright then… Hold on, I'll be down there pretty soon," I grinned, seeing the right vehicle for the job. Seeing one of the other members of the ground operations team, I waved at him to get his attention.

"Sir?" he asked, snapping to attention.

"Do you happen to have a MANTIS unit free?"

"Several, sir. Are you going to assist King Leader?"

"Yes-"

"Right this way." he began to walk quickly, then faced a group of people that looked like mechanics and technicians, "Mechanic and Technician Team One, I need a MANTIS unit up and running within thirty seconds! Basic configurations and equipment at the very least!"

"Sir yes sir!" the team saluted before going to work on their holo-screens.

One of the crates nearby began to unfold itself, before revealing a kneeling MANTIS unit.

"All systems green," one called out, "Basic armaments only. Oh, actually never mind that. Sorry, it's also got some shoulder mounted rockets if you need them."

"Good work," he turned to me, "She's all yours, sir."

"Thank you, er…"

"Mechanic Team One Leader, subgroup of King Team," he quickly informed me, still with his back straightened.

"At ease, and also, good job." I climbed into the unit. E, plug us in.

_Got it. Running our own basic configurations… complete. Mantis ready to go._

The Mantis unit noisily walked down the small runway they had set up over here. Walking over to the doors that had been blown down, I made my way through the large hallways that were obviously meant for the jeeps and other vehicles they had stored in here, along with maybe the IS units they had flying through here. Convenient for me, at least.

The base was almost dead quiet at this point, since we had taken care of most of the hostiles within, Destroyed jeeps and gun stations littered the hallways as I stepped over them, hearing an occasion sick _crack _to signify I had stepped on a body by accident. I tried not to do so, particularly because even if they are my enemies, they deserve at least some sort of dignity. I mean, I don't want to deface their bodies, but we are going to get rid of any trace this base even existed, however that doesn't justify disgracing the dead.

I heard signs of struggle coming through another thick blast door. Shooting it with the machine guns, I mixed in a few rockets here and there, hammering away at the metal. It started to give out eventually, evidence of strain being seen along the door. Just… a little… more!

_BOOM!_

The door gave way, metal flying everywhere. I saw the IS, looking just like Laura's, albeit highly advanced, due to the fact it had two frickin' rail guns as well, plus a chain gun mounted to its left arm. E, make a note to monitor all new IS shipments, especially of higher quality.

_I'll get on it._

"King Leader, sit rep!"

"_Not much has changed, though it's changed its tactics. Read through our movements easily, but now that you're here it should be easy enough."_

Heh, and AIC won't be as good against me, because the Mantis, unlike the IS, is a series of moving parts. It's why AIC can be very devastating in an IS battle, because it stops the momentum of the _entire _IS that is being moved via propulsion. However, it can only focus on one thing at a time. The Mantis though, is a series of moving parts, and not one collective whole. If she tried to stop me, she'd have to focus AIC onto the leg joints to stop them from moving, but that frees up my arms to fire on her. Target my arms, and I can move to break line of sight and force her to lose focus. The perfect defense for a motion stopper, essentially. More moving parts means that the pilot can't focus onto everything at once, because that's such little concentration that it could be easily shattered. Also, taunting works, because a pilot with AIC that is defending themselves from a taunt is a pilot that is not using AIC on you.

The machine guns roared over the gunfire as I began firing at the IS, and my monitor quickly put on screen that the arms were under AIC.

I smirked before pressing a button, allowing the shoulder mounted rockets to lock into place before firing.

"Anyone who can, keep firing on that IS!" I commanded, swapping back to the machine guns as soon as it tried to freeze the rockets. Hehheh.

It only took a little while to wipe away its shields considering what it was up against. See? This _proves _that the IS isn't superior. You just need to have the right tech.

Besides, it obviously beat naval ships because well, one thing, the IS is fast. There's no way that our current firing solutions on a destroyer are going to be able to keep up with it considering what the IS can do. Just goes to show how inflated and exaggerated things are. So much for the 'invincible' IS, then.

"King Leader, would you do the honors?" I asked, gesturing to the IS unit.

"Thank you, Wolf Leader," he nodded before kneeling over and taking the unit, handing it to me, "Pilot confirmed dead."

"_Wolf Leader, we are thirty seconds ETA before we are in firing range."_

"You hear that everyone? Let's bug out!" I yelled, starting to dash as fast as I could in the Mantis. Oh man, this is gonna be good…

* * *

I leapt into the Falcon seating area with the rest of Wolf Team, taking off after everyone had been confirmed to leave the island.

"Kira, what's this surprise you have for us?" Xavier asked, causing me to chuckle.

"_Shades of Grey, _you are clear for uncloaking." I grinned, watching the frigate that Tabane had brought to the beach appear, its camoflauge and stealth technology's capabilities being shown.

"The hell?! I didn't even see it on our scanners!" Romeo cried out.

"_This is Shades of Grey to Wolf Leader, we are ready for a firing run."_

"Wait, what?" Mickey turned to me, absolutely confused.

"_Shades of Grey, _Class II MAC rounds authorized… destroy any trace of our presence here."

"Wait, in atmosphere?! Shouldn't we be a little farther away-"

I swapped to Overlord chat, "Everyone, hang onto your teeth!"

"_This is Shades of Grey to all units, Class II MAC rounds imminent."_

I can't even begin to think of how to describe the sound that happened. But I know that is rocked me to the core in pure fear and awe. I also felt like my teeth were about to all fall out of my mouth and that my bones would resonate to the sheer shockwave we felt. Guess I was right when I said to hold on to our teeth there.

"Damnit, I want to be the one behind that gun." Xavier mumbled, still somehow able to talk.

Taking my helmet off, I bit down hard to check all my teeth were in there securely. Yup, nothing falling out… yet, "Maybe next time." I swapped back to the channel with the ship, "Shades of Grey, Class II MAC rounds confirmed to be a hit." I looked out and made sure that the only remains of the island were indistinguishable from some random rocks, "Advising you head out now, I don't think a second run is needed."

"_Copy that Wolf Leader. Shades of Grey reporting back to Home Base. Meet you there."_

"Alright everyone, let's head home."

* * *

"Mission accomplished," I held out all five recovered IS units to Tabane.

"Great job!" she gushed, "Everyone did excellent today! If only I could help out though…"

"No need ma'am," King Leader raised a hand to stop her, "You've already given us this chance to right the world. There is nothing greater that you could do."

"You sound just like Kira," Eagle Leader chuckled, taking off his helmet. Eagle Leader was Jason Freeburgen, from Virginia. Dark brown hair, green eyes. I also had gotten them used to calling me 'Kira' or just by their first names when we weren't on a mission. Out there we were soldiers, but away in the home base we were all just one big family.

"Can't help but act like him, after all we are around him a lot," King Leader said as he took off his Grenadier helmet, letting his long, black braided hair flow out. Tabane left, taking all of the IS units to ensure that they'd reach their destinations safely this time.

"Yeah yeah. Though make sure you don't pick up on his love for Tabane," Mickey teased, earning a laugh from everyone there at my expense.

"Screw you," I growled, though it was rather playful.

"Ask her out! Ask her out!" the entire body of the members partaking on the mission began to chant.

"The hell are we in, third fucking grade?"

"Though, Gold Team is more for Chifuyu and Kira together," Romeo added in, "They call it 'Championshipping'."

"Oh hell no."

"And then Abacus Team is all for pairing Cecilia and Kira, or better known as 'Snipershipping'."

Oh no. No. This is not happening. Why are there pairing names for me and the girls together?!

The list went on and on for a while. To give a quick summation, after the ones I had just heard about, I added in Gunshipping, which is me and Charles because we have so many freakin' guns, Soldiershipping which is me and Laura cause well… duh, Missionshipping with Rei and I because we rescued her on a mission, and then Unionshipping is the term that the Spartans are using for me and Tabane together because of the whole 'union between leaders of Spartans and IS' and whatnot. The fact that this is actually happening makes me worry about possible clans uprising on who I should be paired up with. Nah, not gonna happen.

Anyways, I left and stood outside on a balcony that was carved into the cliff face here on Tabane's island, looking out towards the sea.

"Sir?" Jason's voice came from behind me.

"Don't 'sir' me when we're off duty." I reminded him, "What is it?"

"I, uh… had a question."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering if we were ever going to have some sort of tally system for the Spartans. You know, kill count, yadda yadda-"

"No." I quickly cut him off, surprising him, "Do you want to know why?"

"Er, yes."

"Jason, the one thing that keeps the Spartans together is teamwork. The fact we don't compete and that we all work together to achieve a single objective. Now, throw in a leader board, and suddenly it's all about who has more kills and all of that. You take away the teamwork and that splits apart the team when we all compete. We lose the one thing that lets us triumph over the IS. See, the IS has that competition, right? How they fight for 'the strongest' as their title. But that's a stupid idea, because they all fight one another for glory. But here, in the Spartans, we don't know glory. We know victory and defeat. There is no glory on a battlefield. There is only life, death, your gun, and the enemy combatant. Understood?""Like crystal."

"Good," I patted him on the shoulder, "I'm not angry. I was actually just waiting for that question. Now, you hear anyone talking about leader boards, you send them to me and I'll set 'em straight."

"Got it. Also, I was also thinking… you have all those girls after you, right? I was concerned that if you pick one, you might ruin your public relations with the countries that they're from."

"…Jason, have you ever considered a career in public relations?" I asked him, surprised at the fact he just brought up. I actually hadn't thought of that.

"Um, actually no. I wanted to grow up to be a pharmaceutical salesman or go into the military, but…"

"I see… Actually, I've been wanting to start a small PR department for the Spartans. It's a little tiresome having to do it all the time, and I think you'd be the perfect guy. You seem to have a good grip on how things could gone, considering all the other advisories you given us…"

"Well, wouldn't that mean I can't be with Eagle Team on the battlefield?"

"Of course not, it's just that when you aren't out there on the battlefield, you could be helping out with PR. I'll have to get a few others to work with you as well…"

"Can I ask why you're doing this?"

"…Jason, I know that most of us here want to be in the military, but there will come a time they want out. This way, they can have normal lives afterwards. And we with and Tabane backing them up for reference, they're almost guaranteed a job. Life might be all military and guns for all the Spartans now… but one day we may have to lay down our guns if our fight ends…"

"So you're planning for if they ever want or need to leave?"

"Indeed," I nodded.

"Truly, a father to his men," Jason chuckled.

"Oh shut up," I quipped, rolling my eyes, "Now, I'll probably get started on that soon. For now, I have a dinner to get to?"

"Another usual date with Tabane?" he jabbed.

"A _celebratory dinner _as we've had with tradition ever since the second mission back when it was just Wolf Team," I clarified.

"Celebratory dinner, date, same thing to the public."

"Damn the paparazzi."

"Damn them indeed," he laughed, "See you around!"

"Take care," I waved him off. You know, it half saddens me to know that there are all of these teenagers willing to fight and maybe die for this cause of creating equality… I suppose we'll never take our equality as human beings for granted, though. Knowing how much we lost and fought for it… But never mind for now, I have a dinner to have.

* * *

"To another victory," Tabane and I clanked our glasses before downing them. Ah, nice cold water. Always a good thing to drink after life or death situations, no?

"Ah, good stuff," I let out a sigh.

"It's just water," Tabane giggled.

"Still, it's some good water," Hm, I've also noticed I've lessened my swearing as well. Normally I would've said 'some damn good water', but not today. Well, then again I've been changing a lot since day one of this whole thing. I remember that I actually feared being thrown into the whole IS business but now I wouldn't throw away that experience away even for the entire world. Plus, I've made a difference in a lot of people's lives. It's so nice to look back and think about what I've done so far.

"Here are your orders," the waitress served them. Tabane got some fancy thing I don't even know how to say while I got some good old Italian food. Gotta love multicultural restaurants. Funny, I'm Japanese and don't really like Japanese food. Today was a tough choice, pizza or spaghetti. In the end, pizza won out.

"Hey, Tabane," she looked up from her food, "I was thinking we should probably start organizing the Spartans into several groups, you know, get them ready for actual work. You never know if our work could be finished early."

"Hm, I was thinking about that too. What did you have in mind?"

"I mean, Jason was fairly good at PR planning, so we could have that. Plus, a few of them are into construction and whatnot. It would help if they could get normal lives after all of this." I explained, "What do you think?"

"It's a wonderful idea."

"Good… so, should we get planning next week?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "You know, I've noticed you never eat Japanese food."

"Eh? I guess I just developed a real liking towards Western food in the States." I shrugged back, "Though I have to admit, they make some amazing Hawaiian pizza here." Ah, ham and pineapple, you make any day great.

"Really? Can I try- oh," Ah, right. The whole 'indirect kiss' thing in Japan. Never stopped us in the States. Then again I shouldn't be criticizing other cultures and all of that. Seriously though, who came up with the idea in the first place? Eh, whatever.

"Here," I cut a slice off, "Haven't taken a bite out of this slice."

"T-thanks," she accepted the slice-

Holy crap did I just see a camera flash? I swear that if this ends up on some sort of paparazzi crap tomorrow I _will _strangle someone. No, no. I will strap them to a wooden wheel and while spinning them around I will throwing knives at them, causing them terrible psychological trauma. Things that are against the laws of the Geneva Convention. And then- okay, I really should watch it. Without E in my head right now I seem to be thinking rather evilly.

Eh, whatever. I guess it's just a usual thing that E tends to limit me if my thoughts tend to stray a little too far off the path.

"It's delicious," Tabane's voice threw me out of my thoughts, "The pineapple juice seems to embellish the sauce if you ask me."

"And that's why I love Hawaiian pizza. Though unfortunately they didn't have meat lovers," Yeah, that was a bit of a sad thing on my part. I need my bacon. Bacon strips and bacon strips and- damnit, I need to remember not to watch videos on YouTube before heading to sleep. It's nearly as bad as listening to that damned Lucky Star opening before bed.

We sat in silence afterwards, quietly enjoying the food and each other's presence _as friends_. The classical music that the small orchestra was playing was a nice touch too. You know, anyone who saw us right now would probably assume that we were dating, even if it was kind of obvious that we weren't considering how I wasn't trying to be all smooth and suave, whatever the word I'm thinking of is. Never mind.

Though that does remind me… I'll have to make a choice soon. I know how all of the girls feel about me… so I'll have to pick one at one point, assuming I live that- no! I will _not _thinking about just pulling off some sort of heroic sacrifice to escape having to choose one. Besides… if I can save one from heartache, it's alright in the end, right?

That's the crux of my ideal, about not being a success unless everyone comes back okay. What happens in a choice that forces you to pick, like with all of the girls? It would be nice to keep them around as friends, but still…

You know, this isn't the place to be thinking about this. I'll contemplate this some other time. For now, I'll just enjoy this brief moment of peace that I have with someone I want to protect. Fighting isn't about revenge anymore, like it used be…

* * *

I sighed, opening my door to my room. Empty… no signs of forced entry… yup, good to go.

Letting out a loud sigh as my door closed, I fell onto my bed, bouncing on my back. It… feels relaxing. We're actually closing in on Phantom Task and all of their leaders. Hell, we're already planning to assault one of their leaders' bases soon… But what does that mean for me? For Wolf Team? For all the other Spartans… are we just going to be laid aside?

This is probably why I started planning out all of those career paths for everyone. Our fight might be over faster than we expected.

Odd… I feel… relaxed, relieved, even, at the fact I might one day have the chance to put away my weapon and hang up my combat boots somewhere and won't ever have to take them out again… I guess that's just how life is. Nah, who am I kidding? There will always be a conflict to fight for. A reason to fight for. A belief that needs back up besides words. People like me… people like me don't get to put their guns down. For someone like me, I'll find my end on a hill, guns and broken combat vehicles surrounding me, fighting a vastly superior force.

Aaaahhhhh… Tired… gotta go… sleep…

* * *

**INTERLUDE COMPLETE! FINALLY!**

**Sheesh, that one took a while. But yeah, finally we get to see the other Spartans in action! And they aren't just random faceless NPCs! They have names and all of that!**

**My goal with the Spartans is to show that they are making a difference and that Kira is like a father to his men, and genuinely show care for them, along with the fact they'll have normal-ish jobs around the place shows that they aren't bred for warfare but are just average teens who want to contribute towards a goal.**

**The Spartans are just like Kira. Every day people who decided to **_**do **_**something about the world they live in. They say all it takes for evil to win is for good men to do nothing. Well, these guys are doing something, because they want to change the world like Kira. Sure, they don't all see it the same, but you can tell that they're united in their goal towards **_**equality.**_

**Anyways, seeya all next chapter, where we finally get around to the actual Season Two!**


	16. Confusion of a Prototype

**And so begins SEASON TWO!**

**Yep, here it is. It was written pretty quickly as the interlude was just something I thought I'd throw in at the last second. Hehe.**

**Oh, and also there was a review that apparently reported my story for not being in the crossover section. You may ask yourself, **_**why isn't **_**it in the crossover section?**

**Well, here's two reasons:**

**One, it does not mix the two universes together. It simply adapts **_**elements **_**of Halo into Infinite Stratos. That's not really what I consider a crossover. A crossover would be if a REAL Spartan came to IS-universe or let's say Tabane went to the Halo-verse.**

**Two, despite things like Wolf Team being a lot like Noble Team and whatnot, that's simply me introducing new plot elements that are a logical derivation of what could happen. Kira's MJOLNIR suit is the prototype, and Wolf Team's stuff is simply a advancement towards independence of the MJOLNIR suits and the IS, something that was aimed for in this fic by Tabane, if you read previous chapters.**

**Though, there was also **_**no need **_**to be so rude about it. If you had a complaint about it, all you had to do was simply send me a Private Message or at least be nice about it. Not to be so accusatory, but did you use simply the guest/anonymous name because you didn't want to be known? Because to be honest, I don't attack people who give me criticism unless it is rude, such as this remark here. Rant over.**

**As usual, explanations for things I feel need explaining are at the bottom.**

**Let's get started on this, shall we?**

* * *

**Season Two: **Pilot/**Chapter Fourteen: **Confusion of a Prototype

* * *

Ugh… alarm clock… shut up already!

My fist slammed into the alarm clock, breaking it into pieces as I had summoned my MJOLNIR armor on my hand just to take out that irritant of an alarm clock that should've been crushed into the dirt-

_Kira you're ranting again._

It's a damn alarm clock, of course I'm ranting. I want my sleep!

_Remember, you do have that therapy session today._

Right… right…

After taking a shower and putting on my clothes, plus that gift from Tabane which always hung around my neck now, I decided to head out to the IS Academy's garage, and picked up my Warthog, unfortunately like Shinjiro's in that it had no turret, though I was working on that. I'm still not sure whether to go with a gauss turret or design a Spartan Laser turret. Choices, choices.

It wasn't a terribly long drive, and I ended up at the building not too long afterwards.

"Orthun-san?" I was asked as I entered the building.

"Yes…? That would be me," I answered the call, unzipping my jacket.

"Arisato-san is waiting for you in Room 5, third room on the left," the front desk person pointed me down the west hallways.

"Thank you." I started walking down the hallway where I was directed.

_Good luck._

Gee, thanks. I'll need it.

Opening the door, I called inside, "Arisato-san?"

"Ah, yes. Just a moment!" a _very _familiar voice yelled back as I stepped in. The room was a alluring shade of dark blue, and the walls looked as if they were made of velvet, "Welcome… to the Velvet Room."

"Minato?" I raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired adult man who was now doing an impersonation of the creepy old guy in the Velvet Room, also known as Igor but I just called him the Creepy Old Guy, "You… you're my therapist?"

"Small world, eh?" he chuckled, sitting down, "Have a seat."

"I swear if the next few words out of your mouth are 'Tell me about your mother' I will go on a slaughtering rampage," I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Violence as first… reaction," Minato said back as he scribbled on a notepad.

"Oh no. You aren't seriously writing all of this down, are you?"

"Patient seems to not understand importance of recording conversation and also does not take me seriously…"

"…"

"…" I noticed his hand movements make three dots. Really?

"Are we in kindergarten all over again?"

"Only if you want to." he replied with a toothy grin.

I sighed and shook my head. This was going to be a _long _session.

* * *

I'm going to skip the details because pretty much it was another epiphany like before during the whole Silvero Gospel thing, only this time I really got what I was fighting for now instead of just the 'you hurt my friends you must die'. I've figured out my reason for fighting now, and am pretty much cured.

I also managed to solve the whole problem behind the fear of women, not really because they _could _do all of that stuff but I was more or less afraid that it would happen again and wanted to stay away from that possibility. That's why I acted like I did towards people like Chifuyu because when I learned that they had an interest in me I could drive them away with cold indifference but when that didn't work, I didn't have a back up plan and froze up. Yippee.

So now I'm cured, which is great. Nothing could possibly ruin this-

Why the hell is Madoka in my classroom?

E, shotgun. NOW! Also, HOW DOES ONE SURVIVE MY RAMPAGE WITH A SHOTGUN?!

_Wait wait wait! No, Madoka is on our side! And apparently she's also a Hybrid! She had amnesia, she doesn't remember anything besides how to pilot an IS and…_

And?!

_You._

Me…?

_She remembers the fire and gunshots… with you fighting off a bunch of people around you two._

…Not understanding.

_She thinks you were trying to save her and now you're her hero-_

"KIRA!" Oh no. NO! So now I have Chifuyu and the Chifuyu-clone-ish-thing after me? This world is out to get me! I know it is!

And because of my madness, I didn't have the chance to dodge the mini-Chifuyu as she crash-tackle-hugged me, pinning me to the ground, "My hero…" And now she was rubbing her rather large chest on my ribcage.

Justignoreitjustignoreitjust ignoreit. This is all a bad dream, I'm in a coma from drinking all of that stuff on new years, and this is all just a bad dream.

"Madoka?" I choked out.

"Yes?" she asked with widened eyes.

"Could you do something for me?"

"Anything for my hero!" she cooed.

"Hit me."

"…Eh?"

"Just hit me- AGH!" I gripped the side of my head in pain as she laid the punch, "HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGHELLOFBITCH INGSHITTHATHURTLIKEABASTARD!"

"That is the _longest _swear I've heard Kira say," Ichika commented.

"_Oh you have _no_ idea." _E added.

"Really? I'll have to pay attention to what Kira says more often, then." Ichika, help me over here!

"There we go!" Madoka cheered, "I didn't think you were a masochist, Kira."

"I'm not a-"

"I know all sorts of things we can do!" she started to list… things. Things that most definitely did not involve kinky threesomes or other things. Things that were obscenities that _I _had never even heard of. And apparently that last position was banned in seven countries including Japan… I didn't even know that kind of position existed- WAIT WHAT?!

"You… you perverted monster!" Houki yelled at Madoka.

"I just want to reward the one who saved me, Houki-san. Wouldn't you?" Houki's eyes drifted towards Ichika before her face flushed red.

"S-shut up!" Houki coughed into her hand before taking her seat.

"Repressed!" Madoka said, disguising it as a cough.

"Madoka, if I can call you that, could you please get off of me…?" I pleaded, squirming around. Seriously, how does she live without back pain? That just isn't possible! I don't understand, world? What is going on? I know there's a scientific-ish reason on why she's like this, but universe, why?! Is it because I've tried to keep being pure in an all girl's school?! DO YOU FIND THIS AMUSING?!

_Do I NEED to administer even more sedatives?_

E, this is serious! The universe itself might be after me! What if I wake up and find that fifty girls are trying to break down my door? That's it, time to draw up contingency plans.

"I see you've met our newest student," Chifuyu said as she walked back in, "This is Yneger Madoka. Yneger, get off of Orthun."

"Oh, sorry sensei… are you my mother?" Right, they do look very similar. And Madoka sure is direct.

"…Twin sister of your mother," Chifuyu lied smoothly. Nice cover story.

"Kira?"

I was a bit afraid to answer her, "Y-yes, Madoka?"

"Do you have an incest fetish?"

* * *

I… I hate my life at the moment.

Let's review the situation now, shall we?

Hm, Madoka is curled up on my arm, still rubbing her back pain causers on my arm. Cecilia and Charlotte were trying for my other arm while Laura looked angry in a cute sort of way. Rei on the other hand, was looking too amused at all of this.

And the worst part? I can't eat my food. My arms are locked in place.

"Rei?"

"Yes, Kira?"

"My arms are unable to be moved, could ya feed me?"

"NO!" Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, and Madoka yelled out.

"A-as your wife I will do it!" Laura declared, grabbing the spoon first with her military training skills, or whatever gave her that crazy speed that she reached out with. She took a scoop of the soup I was having, Chicken Noodle to be exact, and just so you know Chicken Noodle soup is the best kind of soup. No objections will be heard, "O-open up."

"Laura you'll have to hold it still, you're shaking," I mumbled after biting down on the spoon and eating the soup. Ah, Chicken Noodle Soup, my favorite.

Anyways, all you have to know is that this eventually went into all out war… and not having soup. Such a waste…

_Most people wouldn't consider that a waste. After all, several girls fighting for you?_

And _I _didn't get my damned soup! Get your priorities straight, E.

…

Shut up.

* * *

A week went by very quickly, and it was the same everyday.

Let's see, come in, be molested by Madoka, have Laura threaten to blow her head off, Charlotte smile sweetly but have that 'I will kill you slowly' look in her eyes, and Cecilia just fuming about how I wasn't paying attention to her. Then Houki comes in, yelling at Madoka for being so indecent. I sigh, and Ichika and Rei laugh. Rinse and repeat.

Oh, did I mention at how I have gotten no sleep? Why, you ask?

Madoka's temporarily in my room until they get her one. Because the universe wants me to lose my virginity for some reason. There are plenty of rooms that have only one person!

Let's see, first night I caught her- Okay actually I won't tell you what she was doing. Other than that the bed was soaked and what I thought was water in my pitcher wasn't. Nothing more will be said. Actually, no, I am not going to delve in her exploits and attempts at me. Because they are just too much for me to think about.

Anyways, they moved her out after a little bit, so I actually got a good night sleep for once.

* * *

I twirled my pencil in my hand, bored out of my mind while waiting for my computer to finish backing up its files. Ninety nine percent complete, good. Well, I might as well leave. Just have to enable the auto-kill code that should turn my computer off by then.

A gentle knocking was heard, and I strolled over to the door, and opened it. I found no one there, but cautiously reached for my pistol. I pressed up against the wall and then went in, breach and clear style, but found no one.

Then the hands clamped over my eyes.

…

"Okay, I'm going to assume since you haven't tried to stick a knife in my back nor lodged a bullet in my skull, you're either friendly or stupid enough not to kill me at this point." Taking the opportunity, I elbowed my attacker in the stomach and dove rolled forward, then spun around on my feet, getting up on one knee and aiming the gun at the person.

I noticed the second year tie, and the amused smile. She stood there smirking as if sneaking up on me was all a huge joke. She also had a paper fan with her, what an enigma…

I'd use the Identifyer but then again she's a student here so why not introduce myself?

"I don't believe we've met, miss…"

She merely laughed in a ominous sort of way, sounding like she said "Ufufufu". Does anyone outside of anime or manga really laugh like that? She kept looking over my shoulder as well for whatever reason.

"I have a motion tracker, you're not fooling me." She kept just staring over my shoulder. Deciding to indulge her, I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning around. Eyup, nothing there.

"Fooled you~!"

"Nope." I sighed, blocking the horizontal attack with the fan with only two fingers, "Really?"

"…"

"Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Bye! Also, you should hurry, or you'll be scolded by Orimura-sensei." Deciding to simply Identify her, I found she was Sarashiki Tatenashi. Good to know.

Making my way to the arena for a practical lesson, which is pretty useless for me because I have had plenty of experience when it comes to practical application of things like weapons, I had to shoot down Chifuyu's clipboard of death that came flying at my face.

"Why are you late?" asked the Chifuyu, the ice queen. Okay, that was a bit low.

"Sarakshiki Tatenashi held me up," I lied. Okay, half lied. Mainly I had fallen asleep for once because Madoka wasn't in the room for once and needed to catch up on my sleep. Also my computer needed to back up, as I do every sixty days. So technically I'm not lying.

"For what?"

"She wanted to fool around with me," I sighed. Seriously, I'm _known _to be overly paranoid and quick to draw a gun and she wanted to play jokes on me. Sheesh.

"Ah. So you put 'Fooling around with a girl' before school?"

"Nope, I put _sleep _first." I snorted. Okay, also I had several late night operations for espionage against Phantom Task and various terrorist groups and other things. Sheesh, I wonder why teenagers (sans Shinjiro) are more effective than some other fighting forces.

"What were you doing then?" Ichika asked.

"Classified information."

"Ah, so it was the Mikuru blow up-"

"Ichika," the hum of the Energy Sword, which is pretty well known for being able to break through Absolute Barrier (to him, anyways), "Do you _want _to die?"

"…Eep." Ichika mumbled.

"Ahem!" Chifuyu interrupted, "Dunoa, prepare for [Rapid Switch] training. The target," she pointed to me. Of course, "Is that baka over there." I summoned my Jackal Shield and activate Overshield. No kill like overkill. Though I doubt someone so innocent as Charlotte would or could do such a thing-

"Very well. I'll begin." And I forgot how Charlotte can say evil and malicious things with a brilliant smile on her face. Cheery, no?

Oh, right. Bullets flying at my face.

Lifting the shield, they took the full brunt of t attack before I was forced to throw down a Deployable Cover to shield myself.

Actually E, why don't we test out some of our new things we developed?

_I thought you'd never ask._

"Here we go… Hardlight Shield!" I mumbled to myself, putting both hands up in front of me, the beehive, or hexagonal patterned shield sprant forth, blocking the bullets. Man, this thing is great!

_At our current energy consumption rate we could keep this up at five minutes before having to recharge._

Amazing. Man, we really can store a lot of power, eh?

_Might've had to use a few Equalizers to put in some power sources, and even if our shields weren't upgraded, we have a whole new load of tricks._

Heh, I know, right?

Well, let's hijack this lesson then, shall we?

"Remember Charlotte, where mass amounts of bullets fail, a well-aimed sniper shot-" _BOOM! _"Yeah, explosives work too!" Weaving back and forth, I dodged Charlotte's newer weapons, twin grenade launchers that fired six grenades before having to reload.

"Alcott, join in on this."

Quicky ducking underneath a sniper headshot, I threw down a Bubble Shield to buy me some time. However it was all moot when they slammed it with a volley of explosives. Heh, they're learning now, aren't they?

E, activate our newest ability.

_This is my newest ability. To literally sync high enough with E so that our thought processes and calculations are both boosted up so high that it seems like time has slowed down so we can come up with a ridiculous strategy. Now, since I'm not supposed to fight back other than countering, I need to find a way to make them take each other out. Now… aha. What if Charlotte's grenades hit Cecilia's rockets?_

E, I need you to analyze-

_On it!_

Thank you! Now, I just need to stall them long enough to have E finish her scans.

Cecilia charged at me with her knife, very foolish of her, and I quickly disarmed her and threw the knife into one of her BITs.

You know, I thought this was Rapid Switch training.

_Well, you did piss Chifuyu off. Your fault._

I blame Madoka.

_You blame __**everything **__on Madoka._

I couldn't get any sleep! And I needed another session with Minato!

_Wait, wasn't that after the night where you heard Madoka screaming your name and-_

Okay, you're going to make me lose focus!

_Eh, scan complete._

Okay, now all we have to do is… got it! Going to need another armor ability though.

Swapping to Thruster Packs, I boosted as Cecilia fired. Charlotte shot at me as well, her aimed shots taking out the missiles along with her other shots due to the rather large shrapnel pieces. Love it when a plan comes together.

"Bodeweig," Chifuyu gestured at the German girl. Three against one, eh- Oh, I just came up with another awesome plan.

"Laura, could you really hurt the one you call your husband?" her rail gun charge froze, "If you take out these two, I'll give you a kiss."

* * *

I swear she left afterimages from moving so fast.

"M-my reward," Laura stammered, her face red. I leaned down and kissed her hand, "You liar!"

"On the contrary. I never specified where said kiss would be." I grinned.

"Isn't my hero so amazing?" Oh not again, Madoka! "So cunning! I'd be happy to get a kiss, especially on a certain type of lips!"

"No one needs to know about your disgusting sexual deviances that are foul and indecent!" Houki cut Madoka off.

"Ahhhh, Houki-chan, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it was Ichika~!" Madoka half sang, smiling devilishly.

"S-silence, you perverted minded monstrosity!" Houki though, could not look Ichika in the eyes, her gaze deciding to rest on a certain male body part.

"His eyes are up there, Houki," I chuckled… before realizing what I had just condemned myself to.

* * *

After surviving by running the whole day, and I mean the whole _fucking _day, I finally went to bed.

Next day, we had a school meeting thing, about the school anniversary coming up soon. Great. I am _so _glad.

It was really loud though, and luckily, E can adjust sound inputs so my ears don't die out from the noise. Also, I've been helping out Ichika with his new Hybrid abilities.

"An now, our Student Council President will explain." Joys, the wonder of politics. Ugh.

Anyways, at least all of the noise died out faster than a sniper rifle bullet traveling across the street.

Huh, second year tie-

Holy shit, why is the person from yesterday up there?

Oh no. No. Nonono! E, Protocol Sigma! Execute!

_Kira, the Student Council President was not stalking you or trying to sleep with you._

I've been targeted! We need to follow protocol!

_It's… ugh, never mind._

I looked up and saw her, locking eyes with me, smiling the whole damn time. Time to get the fuck out of here.

"Ichika, I need to go…" I put my hood up before working my way through the crowd. Now, have Active Camo on standby just in case…

"My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi, and I'm your Student Council President. Nice to meet you!" She apparently had some sort of charming effect on the students as they burst out clapping, but I just kept on walking, working my way through the crowd.

"Then, for the important event this month, for our school's anniversary, I'll allow special rules for the main event!"

Out of the corner of my eye she pulled out her fan. Bad feeling about this. Active Camo, on.

"I call it… the **Every Club Fight For Orthun Kira War!**" And with a swift opening of her fan at that, I nearly broke into a run.

The building itself shook as a loud "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" rocked the very foundations the school stood upon. Come on, just keep on moving, don't stop.

"Please remain quiet. Now, clubs will set up…" I drowned out the rest of the conversation, but it had to do at the end with forcefully putting me into a club.

I ignored the screams and cheers, rather pissed off.

* * *

I watched silently in the dark hallway from the corner as Tatenashi walked happily.

"I don't appreciate being used as a _fucking _prize," my M6E pistol was dramatically loaded as I pointed it at her, coming out of the shadows. Not that I was really about to commit murder or anything. It's just that having a gun tends to make people listen to you.

"Ah, Orthun…kun…" she trailed off, noticing the pistol.

"I am a human being, _President_, not a goddamned prize for you to offer to a group of fantasy-ridden, hormone-driven teenagers!" I growled, "So, tell me, what is the reasoning behind this?"

"You need to join a club, otherwise you won't have a good resume for colleges and universities."

"I plan to go into the military straight out of high school. Maybe in the good US o' A. Other reasons."

"A-as Student Council President, I should see to the inclusion of all-"

"I _voluntarily_," I heavily stressed said word, "exclude myself. And I don't need the 'politically correct' bullshit. Next reason."

"I… I don't have one."

"I see," I holstered my pistol, "Very well then. Since you have not convinced me to willing be a _prize_, then call it off."

"E…excuse me?"

"Take me out as a prize," I snapped, "I refuse to be a prize."

"It's too much already in motion," she began fanning herself, "You'd have to become President yourself."

"A politically and socially friendly way for you," I glared at her, "But because I am a _fair _and _caring _person, you live today. Now, how does one go about becoming President?"

"I'll explain on the way."

"Don't push my patience or your luck…" I seethed behind her as I followed.

The walk was silent, save for my loud and angry footsteps.

"GET READY-!" Attackers. Wow, what a failed ambush.

"Hmph, take me out here and then lock me up until it's over?" I snorted, "Please."

The attacker had a bamboo stick, charging forward with a yell. Before Tatenashi could respond, I spun kicked, knocking the sword out of the girl's hand and into my left hand, my grip on the blade itself. Using it like a club, I whacked her on the head before swiping underneath her feet.

"An ambush is _silent, _until it's too late," I sighed. Windows shattered and I activated Jackal Shield, blocking a flurry of arrows that came my way along at Tatenashi. Nice try, disguising the attack as one on you. Calculating my throw, I hurled the sword, striking the girl right in the face.

"WATCH ME!" Another ambush out of the tool cabinet… or should I say failed ambush? Heh, a boxer, eh? Been a while since I had a good fist fight.

Deactivating the shields, I charged silently, going for a left jab which I landed. I then feinted a right hook, but followed up with an uppercut to her chin.

Deciding to end the fight, I low kicked, causing the girl to fall.

_Whap! _The paper fan smacked me on top of the head.

"The hell was that for?!"

"You cheated. Boxers don't kick."

"I didn't cheat, I _won_."

"Cheater."

"In a street fight, when they say 'Everything is permitted', they mean it-" Duck underneath a horizontal fan slap by ducking down! I chained that to a quick head-butt to Tatenashi's chin, stunning her a bit. Right after that I rolled behind her and sprang up, putting my fingers in her right cheek, curled like a hook, ready for a neck snap, "Including neck snaps. They're not fatal… usually."

She was silent as I removed my hands.

"Well then! Let me tell you," she put on a smile, "The Student Council President is the strongest!"

"…Really."

"You don't sound surprised. Bored, in fact. Irritated, even."

Time to bring out the philosophy, "How does one gauge strength? By kills? Win-loss ratio? What _is _strength exactly in the terms you're using it?"

Another attacker. Tatenashi quickly flew into the air and spun kicked her, before her hands quickly went down to her skirt as she landed, "Did you see it?"

"Do you assume all boys are hormone driven perverts?" I snorted, feeling rather insulted, "Because I didn't see anything. Not that I wanted to at all."

"That's good."

"…What now?" I asked, realizing now that the previous attackers were after her. Joy.

"Please, come to the Student Council Office later. We have a bit to discuss."

* * *

And now I'm sitting here, bored out of my skull.

Oh, but I learned that the sleepy girl in our class actually has a name, which happens to be Honne. Her older sister is called Utsuho.

Honne was halfway asleep at this point, but couldn't go to sleep.

"I got it," I sighed, flicking my wrist and letting the two poles with a dull point stick out, "Calibrating for Awakening Shock."

_ZAP!_

Yeah, I've added a bunch of stuff now, some practical like that electrical jolt that can be used like a AED, to some really impractical but fun things like coin shooter. Like that'll _ever _be useful.

"Anyways, onto business, Orthun-kun."

"I thought you told people to call you Kira," Honne said as she set down some tea and cake. I… want crumpets. Where are my tea and crumpets? Tea must _always _be paired with crumpets.

"Professionalism." I mumbled.

"Now, let me explain what is going on." Utsuho, with her mature glasses, said, "You haven't joined a club, and we've received a lot of complaints."

"Already explained to your President. Willing exclusion due to other things."

"Such as?" she tilted her glasses up as if interrogating me.

"Classified." Because it would be rude to say 'I don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of fantasy-ridden, hormone-driven adolescents'. I know that I am still a teenager but I have better control of my emotions that half the school combined!

"I see. However, it will be very serious should the Student Council not force you into a club." Tatenashi explained.

"Right, because I _like _being used as a _fucking _pawn," Honne, the only person used to my swearing, was the only one not to flinch, "to keep face up to the students by feeding an _innocent _man to them, _using him _as a goddamned _prize_." I kept my voice level the whole time- wow, I cannot believe that happened. I thought I'd be screaming at this point… you know, if it was me from when I first got here, they'd already be bloody corpses on the ground. Lucky them.

"Ahem, however, I'll be giving you some special training in the IS," Tatenashi continued, "In exchange."

"No."

"Don't say that. Please, have some tea."

"If there's one weapon I hate to use, it's kindness," I growled, "Look, is there anything I can do to get out of it? I don't like being used as a tool, and you don't lose face if you explain why I refused. Everyone's happy. Besides, why would you want to train me?"

"It's simple, you're just not strong enough. You're pretty weak."

"…Excuse me?" Honne looked at Tatenashi with a 'Are you crazy?!' look, "Er… do you recall when the school was attacked?"

"Yes, I was told the attack was repelled."

"Did… you see the footage?"

"Of course. The security team was wonderful."

"…Riiiiiight…" I resisted a smirk.

"So, I've decided to train you until you're at the very least decent."

"Maybe I'd actually pay attention if you beat me," I growled.

"Mn, okay." she had a look that seemed as if everything was going to plan, but I gave her a 'you just got tricked' look. Hehheh.

* * *

I cracked my knuckles and neck, rolling my shoulders as well. I was dressed in a white tshirt that was just loose enough to grant me some good movement but wasn't long enough to be able to use as a grab. My pants were some jeans that weren't really jeans, but close enough, dyed a dark black. Itss been _waaaaay _too long since I've had a good fistfight.

"Okay, you win if you can make me fall onto the ground," Eh? "But if you can't fight, then I win." Too disadvantageous… she's trying to lure me. I have to remain wary… "I'll win anyways, so it doesn't matter."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," I mumbled, getting into my fighting stance. Balanced, ready to strike. I've learned a few styles from Shinjiro in his military years, plus Xavier's dad taught me a lot, actually. A mixture of Silat and Kali, but mostly Krav Maga. However, sometimes I usually just rely on the Assassin's Creed style I've watched and made my own. It might sound a little dubious, but the thing is that I changed it to actually to be somewhat useful at times, "But whatever."

"I'm coming over."

"Really now…" I started forward, keeping my balance.

Then I launched the first punch, which she deflected, but fell to my right hook feint, opening her up to my right knee, striking her between the legs.

Hey, just because there's nothing that hangs between there for girls doesn't mean that there aren't a bunch of nerves waiting to be hit there… uh, that came out wrong.

"Ngh-!" she grunted. Recovering my footing, I launched another barrage of punches, forcing her to try to block them all rather than deflect them. The small range between us meant that I had to exert little effort to launch each punch. Finishing it off with an uppercut, I quickly slid back to avoid a counterattack.

See, one of the fighting styles I learned, I don't remember which one it was, focuses on forcing the opponent to surrender from constant barrages to their person.

"That's it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm coming over now!" she slid on the floor a little too quickly for me to react in time, which got me thrown on the floor, but I broke into a roll and instead of trying to block, pushed off and dove at her legs, dragging her down with me to the floor.

"No. Win, me."

"Two out of three."

"…If it suits you." Ah, she wanted to see my fighting style, eh? Heh, I'll just swap back to my old, amateur fighting style. One that was unprofessional, unpredictable, and dangerous to both user and attacked.

Before I was ready for her attack, I grunted as she got me in several pressure points. Damn, a quick, precise attacker, plus she used the 'attack whenever' motto as well.

"Tch-!" I grunted as she tripped me, my back slamming hard on the mat we were fighting on. I felt kind of numb, and when she came over and leaned over me, touching several joints, I wasn't able to move very well… I see a way out… but it's very wrong.

What am I talking about, in a fight you should do what you need to do to win.

Slamming her stomach hard, I quickly took advantage… of her rather large bust through her uniform and bit down. Hard. She shrieked as I pushed her off, but I was still somewhat paralyzed from her attacks.

Forcing my hands to my shirt, I ripped it open, a… ritualistic thing I always did during my fights.

"…This…is…it…!" I roared, before beginning the barrage. Using my new found abilities, I adjusted my voice output, "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

I changed my output back to normal after the final blow, sending her flying back, but she just got back up.

"Orimura-kun no echhi."

"It's called _winning_." I snorted, "Holy shit-!"

And suddenly I found myself flying in the air. One, two, three, how many times have I flipped over at this point? Wait, the ceiling! Yes!

As she hit me into the air again, I punched through the ceiling, hanging on as she attacked again, but lost her balance as there was no target. I dropped down, crashing down on her shoulders and forcing her to the ground.

"Hnnnn, if you wanted to see Onee-sama's underwear, you could've just asked."

"Mhefueuck?" I found my voice muffled… oh shit.

Quickly pushing away, I realized where my head had been, and threw my hoodie on.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "I won."

"Hm, Onee-sama is curious where you learned that fighting style." she fell into step behind me, "So?"

"Street fighting." I said in a bored tone, "There, now you don't have to teach me anything. Wasn't that obvious from the start? Now, if you don't mind, _leave me the fuck alone_."

* * *

I was bored, so I went down to the lake and lay there for a while. Seriously, Tatenashi didn't even know that it was me who pretty much slaughtered the attacker? That's the only reason she's forgiven for that weak statement.

And I don't recall bringing a pillow. Why is the ground underneath my head so damn soft. It ain't shit, as it doesn't smell like crap. Huh, it feel like someone… great.

"Can I ask what the fuck you are doing?"

"Using my thighs as your pillow."

"And pray tell, why are you doing that? Couldn't this be seen as sexual harassment?"

"Says the one who bit down on my breasts yesterday."

"Combat maneuver." I said swiftly, getting an odd look from her, "It was the only way out of the situation."

I tried to get up, but she pushed my shoulder down to keep me in place.

"…Do I need to bite you again?"

"Where would you do that?"

"…A place that has a shitload of nerves and no shielding."

"Orthun-kun no ecchi."

"Combat maneuver. Now, would you please just let me go?"

"Noo~ooo, you're staying right here."

"…Are you going to make me?"

"Can you get up, then?"

"If you stopped pushing me down or I actually put in some effort. Or I could do this…" Calculating stationary SlipSpace jump… done. I warped from her arms and ended up behind her, "That's called putting some effort in."

"Hnn, relying on your IS? You shouldn't get too used to it."

"I don't usually rely on the stationary SlipSpace jump, it's quite taxing mentally, but not too much. Is it too much to ask for a little alone time… sheesh." I sighed, leaving her. Why is she still pursuing me? This is so frustrating…

I caught up with Utsuho in the hallways while I was walking rather fast away from the lake.

"Ah, good afternoon Orthun-kun."

"Outside of professional matters, it's just Kira," I corrected her, "Damnit, does she ever give up?"

"Who?"

"Miss President," I snorted, watching my motion tracker.

"Ah. Let me just give you some advice. You'll be messed around by her no matter what you do to defend yourself or try to prevent it. You might as well save your energy."

"Utsuho-san, with all due respect, I _taught _Ichika how to never give up and never back down in a fight." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not about to give up on defending myself from here any time soon."

"Suit yourself, Orthun-kun." she waved goodbye as I took the turn to my room.

Seriously, Tatenashi is the most irritating sort of person I have ever known. Hell, I'd take _Madok_a over her! And that's saying a lot.

…That's funny, my door's been tampered with. It's unlocked, and that means someone's inside.

_Detecting only one heat signature inside._

Perfect.

I brought out my shotgun and pressed up against the wall, slowing opening the door and peaking inside before going in, shotgun at the ready.

"Freeze!" I roared, pointing the gun at the scantily clad intruder.

"Welcome back. Do you want dinner, a bath, or… do… you… want… me?"

"What. The. Actual. Living. Fuck. Uhhhhh, I'm… going… to uh, leave now. Wrong room, you see." Keeping the shotgun raised, I backed away from Tatenashi. Who was dressed only in an apron. Isn't that some sort of big thing in Japan? Whatever, I don't know.

Well, it has my nametag on it, so I'm obviously high on something. I'll just go back to sleep. Yeah, sleep it off.

Uhhhh, having a machine gun might help me go to sleep. Swapping out my shotgun for my heavy machine gun, I kicked the door down, confident she wouldn't-

"Welcome back. Do you want me? Do you want me? Or. Do. You. Want. Me?"

Face met wall in point oh four seconds. A new record. Thought it actually kind of hurt.

I put the heavy machine gun away with a sigh, shaking my head.

"Okay, you know what? I'm filing a report for stalking, sexual harassment, and then going to be filing a restraining order." I sighed.

What the hell? I don't think I had a head rest on my swivel chair- Oh holy shit.

"Hehe~ I knew Ki-kun would look!"

"Use of that name is _strictly reserved _for Tabane." I growled. Wait, E, I didn't mean it like- And I'm too late. Never mind, E's already howling in laughter, "Anyways…"

I spun around on the swivel chair and slipped my jacket off, then tackled Tatenashi onto the bed.

"W-wait! No! What are you going to-" Forcibly putting my jacket over her, I buttoned it and then got off of her.

"I'd say 'Put on some damn clothes' but I doubt you'd listen. Now, question. What the _fuck _are you doing in my room?"

"I'm moving in~! Not many girls have had the privilege of living with Kira-kun!"

"…Damnit." You know what? I knew this would happen! I knew it! I still remember when E and I had that discussion all the way back! And damnit, Protocol Sigma failed!

"Kira? I heard a struggle. I'm coming in." Oh hell not Charlotte!

"No, it's totally fine in here _Tatenashigetyourfuckingbreas tsoffthebackofmyhead _so you can go along wherever you needed to go."

"Hehe~! Kira-kun's a little busy!"

"Kira, it sounded like you asked a girl to get something off of you."

"No, that's just a misunderstanding- Holy shit!"

"Kira?"

"Uh, sorry. Dodged an rocket in Team Fortress 2."

"Huh, that's funny. I don't hear any of the surround sound you had installed."

"Testing out a new headset."

"I see… Oh, right! I needed to give you back the copy of Halo 4 you lent me." Shitshitshitshit!

Quickly dashing up against the door, I prevented Charlotte from pushing her way in.

"Kira…? Why can't I go in?"

"E's running a test on the new security features I put into the room," I hastily lied.

"You… you sound a little tense there, Kira. Is… there something going on you don't want me to know about?"

"Kira-kun, what are you doing? Oh, right! You don't want others to know you're having an affair, right?"

"GODDAMNIT TATENASHI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU- HOLY CRAP!" I fell over as Charlotte pushed her way in… which also happened to put Tatenashi and myself in a very compromising position. Somehow I ended up on the bottom though. "Well, shit."

"Kira, you…" Charlotte looked ready to cry… and kill me.

"Hold on, everyone just hold on! This can all be solved by words. And also, I'm on the bottom! This is my room! Doesn't that mean _I'm _the one being assaulted? Why should you be pissed at me?"

"I… I'm going to tell Houki what you've done." Oh hell no.

"Who did what?" Speak of the devil. Who I am about to meet.

"J-just look at what Kira's done…"

"Houki I'm being sexually assaulted in my own room and somehow it's my fault!" I defended myself from the impending doom. Houki stepped in the room.

"You…! You brought a girl to your room and did something so _indecent! _No shame at all!"

She swung her newly summoned sword out to strike, but I held out a free hand to bring out the Hardlight Shield, blocking her strike. Oh, and Tatenashi was holding onto some spear to block, and seemed rather surprised at my shield.

"You know, I really love having all of this Halo tech. Fun, lots of fun. Now, can we just TALK things out?"

And that was only one of _many _very controversial acts she's done. Anyways, I need to find out the reason behind all this crap...

* * *

Okay, so apparently she's staying to be my 'bodyguard' or whatever due to Silvero Gospel. The hell? I don't need a bodyguard. I took that thing singlehanded! And Rei is a better bodyguard, hell, even _Madoka _is a better bodyguard! Why the girl that loves to tease me and nearly get me killed!

Aha! I got it. She's an assassin sent by Phantom Task! She's just using this teasing thing as cover to get _the other _girls to kill me so it looks like an accident. I am _so good_!

_You can't possibly believe that._

It's plausible.

_You've got to be fucking kidding._

I'm not.

"KIRA-KUN!"

Shit, attacker!

I summoned my shotgun and pulled the door nearly off of its hinges, making it ht the wall with a loud _CRASH! _Check right side, no forced entry. Check left side, no hostiles so far. Balcony doors seems to be unbroken and not tampered with in any way.

Check for Tatenashi-

What the fuck.

Why is she dressed in nothing but her underwear and an open shirt?

"What's wrong, Kira-kun?"

"…" I sighed, face palming, "Look, only scream my name if you _really _need some help. I seriously thought someone had intruded. Also, put on your damn clothes!"

"I'm wearing them!"

"Would it kill you to wear some pants?" I desummoned my shotgun and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Wait, I just realized that the doors have no lock- and of course, because they never expected guys to be here.

Well, at the very least I can push back on the door.

"Hm? I can't get it."

"If you're wearing a full set of clothing that includes a shirt and pants, then I'll let you in later."

"Since I can't open the door, I'll break the hinges then." Hold on, what?

_SNAP!_

Damn you wooden doors. Burn in the fires of hell.

"Ow."

"I'm not too heavy now, right? My body figure's good since I train myself very often."

"Do I really care? I'm underneath a fucking door right now, with you crushing me. Well, I know how it feels to be those poor saps that ended up as skeletons in every crushing trap."

"I'll let you out on one condition."

"Which would be?" I rolled my eyes. How easy it would be to escape.

"I'll let you out if you give me one of those excellent massages."

"Oh… that's Ichika."

"Hm?"

"Wrong person. Ichika gives the good massages," I pushed myself up, "And don't even _think _of going there. Because if you somehow manage to split up Ichika and Houki, there won't even be a body left when I'm done with you. Oh, and you're paying for the door."

* * *

Unfortunately Tatenashi would only pay to replace the door, not upgrade it, so that fell to me to put in the reinforced metal that is painted like wood door. Yeah, my room is pretty much like a fortress now. Maybe it should fly at some point… Nah.

_What, are we going to put a bunch of grav lifts to hold us up?_

Actually, that's not too bad of an idea.

_You've got to be joking._

Anyways, I am so bored in class, as usual, but at least lunch seemed to come in earlier. Unfortunately I wasn't able to pull away from the girls fast enough, so now I'm getting dragged to the cafeteria.

"Excuse me."

"Oh hell no. Pull faster! Faster!"

However, everyone seemed to freeze at the sight of- holy shit huge bento box. What, five layers? Sheesh, that must've take a _looooong _time.

"You should have lunch in the classroom every now and then. It would be really interesting."

"Yeah, I'll go grab my grilled cheese sammich… and run-"

"Nope, sit please." she pushed me back down in the chair and neatly set the bento on my table. She also called the girls over, thus sentencing me to an even more horrible death. Extremists agents and terrorists are nothing to the might of a woman scorned. With super weapons.

Anyways she opened the box. It was… very fancy. Like… holy shit fancy.

Everyone else seemed to think the same, mumbling to themselves.

I let out a low whistle, "Well, that certainly took a lot of effort."

"Kira-kun…"

"Yea-mhm! Ack! Ack!" I coughed as she shoved a piece down my mouth. Damnit that could've killed me!

And suddenly everyone stopped breathing. I savored the quiet for the brief time it would show itse-

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"KIRA HAS A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THIS WITH THE PREZ?!"

Oh boy.

"WE'RE ALL DEAD! IT CAN'T BE REAL!"

"PREZ'S SO SNEAKY!"

Yeah… this sucks.

"ONEE-SAMA! OUR ONEE-SAMA!"

"I LIKE TRAINS!"

Wait what was that last one?

"DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS!"

Now this is just getting absurd… Then again, story of my life…

* * *

Hey, maybe I can get Madoka to help me, "Madoka!"

"Oh, hi there Kira-kun!" Madoka stuffed me back into marshmallow hell with a crushing hug, "Whadayya need?"

"Could you, I dunno, just walk with me?"

"Does this have to do with the Prez?"

"…Yes."

"Great! See, she's about my size as well, so we can have an awesome three-"

NONONO RUN AWAY! THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!

* * *

I… hate… today. When I find Today, I will kick it SO HARD in the balls that all of reality across space time will feel it. And I will laugh. As Today cries.

At least I can have my standard bath at the end of the day to soak away my troubles.

Now, where the hell is my towel? I swore it was right here…

"Hell~o! I'm here to wash your back."

"Shit, Prez, I nearly shot you there." I put the pistol I had pulled from the secret compartment in the shower curtain back in. I turned around to see… Tatenashi dressed in nothing but the school swimming suit. "Holy crap. Wow, you're actually covering up more in the bathroom than you do outside of it! The irony! Now, would you please leave?"

"Not until I wash your back."

I sighed, complete with face palm, "Please leave."

"Ara ara, you're really shy, you know? Alright, show everything you have to onee-san." Show everything I have…? What… oh helllllllllll no.

"Holyshitfuckinghellnowayinhe ll! Besides, why are you squeezing yourself into a one person bathroom?"

"To stick closer, of course~!"

"Just. Get. Out."

"Don't say that."

And now she is poking me. Wait, how is she poking me when she's-

"THE FUCK?! That's sexual harassment! Just get out, please! For the love of American-fucking-pie!"

"After I wash your back." She does not give up now, does she? Okay, so how to get out of this without showing my full blown nudity to a girl?

_Just let her wash your back._

"Fine, but only because I want to dry myself off." I sank my head forward and let loose a heavy sigh.

"Any parts that are itch?"

"No."

"Okay then~!"

I tried not to think about what the hell was pressing on my back, imagining the battlefield with death everywhere. Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor-

_Kira stop singing that song._

Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor…

_Kira…_

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

_KIRA!_

Oh, sorry there. Anyways-

"Hm, Kira-kun, you're body's really good. You train really hard, don't you?" she half asked slash half teased.

"I don't _train_. I _survive_. There's no way to train for an ambush that kills your best friend. There's no way to train with how society sees you. There's no way to train for assassins and terrorists trying to kill you to remove the symbol of man's hope. But I _prepare _for the next time it could happen_. _Because I can." I spat rather coldly.

"So cold," she admonished me, bonking me on the head, "I heard you were once into paintball."

"What of it?"

"What about now?"

"No time. Not to mention no paintball arenas." We sat in silence for a little bit before she finally got up and left.

"Oh, Kira-kun?"

"What?"

"Your butt's not too bad~!"

I wanted to yell. I wanted to sigh. I just wanted to shoot her.

So I smashed my head against the back wall, allowing rest to finally take over.

* * *

Anyways, the school festival's coming up soon, so I should use my guest ticket that every student gets.

_Who are you calling?_

Isn't it obvious?

"_Oh, hello Ki-kun!"_

"O-oh, hey there Tabane." I was a bit surprised at the sudden picking up of the phone, "I uh, had a question for you."

"_About what?"_

"I was… wondering if you'd like to go to the IS Academy festival with me? As friends, I mean! I've got a guest ticket and you know, thought… it would be nice to have you over!"

"_Oh… sorry, Houki-chan just asked me…" _Why… do I feel so… discouraged? Crushed, even? Like everything I've worked for was brutally murdered? _"T-though, please don't take it the wrong way! I'd love to go with you-asfriendsthough!- but Houki-chan already asked-"_

"I-I totally understand. Thank you for your time though. Bye…"

"…_Bye."_

_Well, that went well._

Oh shut up. Scrolling down, I called someone else.

"Oh, Shinjiro."

"_Yeah?"_

"You free tomorrow?"

"_Why?"_

"IS Academy festival. Wanna tag along with me?"

"_Thought you'd ask Tabane."_

"She's uh, heading with Houki."

"_Sounds like you're disappointed."_

"Am not. Anyways- damnit Shinjiro, quit laughing… Shin-chan, stop laughing."

"_Shut up. Anyways, sure, I guess. Got nothing better to do. Meet you at the garage?"_

"Yeah, just tell 'em that you're here with Kira. I'll meet you there."

"_Cool. Seeya then."_

We ended the call right there.

_So-_

E, not the time for making jokes like that. Seriously, it's fine. Besides, at least Tabane and Houki are finally making up.

_Or Houki's going to try to discourage her from you._

Oh can it, will you. Anyways, let's just go to sleep… if Tatenashi even lets me.

"K-kira!"

"Oh, hey there Laura, you need something?"

"I-I require the number of your squad mate."

_Isn't this just cute?_

…I guess. Cute wouldn't be my first choice of words.

"Which one?" I smirked, making her squirm more. I've never seen Laura like this before, it's pretty nice to see that she's come out of her shell.

"R-romeo." she stammered, face entirely red, looking down so her bangs would cover her face partially.

"Ah, here you go," I showed her the number, assuming she could quickly memorize it, "Any reason why?"

"I-I would like to request he go on a m-mission with me. H-he is an e-excellent sniper as I have witnessed."

"It's not good to lie, Laura."

"…I'll be going now." she quickly walked away. Ooooh boy, this is gonna be good. This is gonna be good…

* * *

**Haha, YEAH! Season Two!**

**Kira: I. Will. Fucking. Kill. YOU.**

**What, having Madoka (crazy sex maniac) and Tatenashi (major tease) after you now as well? Hahahaaaa.**

**Kira: Why me?! Hell, I think you'd do a lot better in this situation than I would.**

**Because I haz TvTropes.**

**Kira: And I refuse to go to that EVIL site.**

**Well, your loss. Anyways, explanations time!**

**Why did Kira pull a gun on Tatenashi? I know a bunch of you are going to call out on that, but think of what Kira's been through. He doesn't appreciate being treated like a prize, because that diminishes any sense of thinking he's human if you ask him. Seriously, I'd be pretty pissed as well if someone did that to me as well. It's just that Kira has a bunch of weapons to go along with his anger. This of course, explains the rest of his attitude towards her. Let's just make it clear that for now, Kira _really _does not like Tatenashi nor does he like her 'bodyguard' status of his.**

**The shower scene is probably the scene that really reflects how he feels about Tatenashi. He _wants _to take the easy way out, but he can't. It just isn't him. Besides, it's not like he can do anything towards the Student Council President, because even his badassery and intimidation can only get him so far in a legal system.**

**Valentine's chapter next time! Sorry for not much combat this time around, but Season Two is really going to be about the characters this time around, but trust me, by the end we _will _have massive battles. Such as Cannonball Fast. Can anyone say 'Robot Battles on Motorcycles'?**


	17. Saint Valentine's Day Special

**Saint Valentines Day Special!**

**Kira: Oh SHIT!**

**Hey, it's not all bad.**

**Kira: You're putting me in a bad situation! I know it! BACK YOU DAMN MONSTER! THIS IS OC ABUSE!**

**It's in your legal contact! You signed it knowing fully well that you'd have to do any specials asked of you. Plus, you're in a HAREM fiction. What the fuck did you expect?!**

**Kira: That you'd be too lazy to write it! And damnit, I thought you getting Diablo 3 would've been enough to distract you.**

**Bitch, please. Now, ONTO THE SPECIAL!**

* * *

**Valentines Day Special: **Chocolate, War, and Fangi-OH SHI-

* * *

"Soooooo, are you ready to be buried in chocolate tomorrow?" Ichika asked as we walked back from class, just having gotten the announcement of the School Anniversary thing being moved three days back due to some budgeting issues.

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow. Seriously, what could-

"It's Valentines Day tomorrow, or for us-"

"OH SHIT!" I yelled. Oh crap, I am so fucked! I didn't even know about this! Damnit, I've been way too busy doing all the other things for the Spartans that I must've forgotten! No hiding place, no plan, no nothing! I am so screwed! I don't have time to make a plan, no doubt all the girls are going to be checking for if I try to run away…

"Huh, I thought you'd have a plan." Ichika rolled his eyes, "Come on, drop the act."

"I'm serious! I don't have a plan for this! Oh damnit, why me of all people?!"

"Because you have a bunch of young women and _not _so young woman after your heart." He teased. Shut. Up. This is bad! No, this is terrible! I'm so screwed! Okay, I've got one last chance. Maybe I can slip out of here tonight and claim it was a mission that kept me away or something. Anything to keep me from being drowned in chocolate tomorrow and probably stuck in the middle of the catfight of my life.

Okay, okay. Calm down. Panicking never helped anyone in an emergency situation! Okay, what would I have done in the beginning of my adventures to avoid this? Right, I wouldn't have forgotten. Well, crap. Uh… I should probably get back and try to escape… that's my logical answer right now.

* * *

**Night Time**

I looked left and right out of my room. Good, no one's here. Now just to take my backpack and-

"And where do you think _you're _going?"

I whiplashed my head left, "O-oh! Chi- er, Orimura-sensei. I was uh… well, I was going to go mess around in the ventilation shafts. I swore I heard a rat up in there and-"

"Back. In your room. Now." She commanded. Deciding not to piss of Chifuyu, I slinked back into my room. Locking the door, I quietly opened the balcony door. Back away… good… good. No one-

"Ah. Kira. I see, you prefer the night time as well?"

"Laura! I see, uh… what are you doing out on my balcony?"

"I have been observing the night sky from various angles around the school to best determine where an attack could come from. Your balcony so far is facing a direction that is quite protected, which would be north west." However, in her un-eyepatched eye I could see the glare that says 'You're not getting away', in other words for me 'I'm fuuuuuuuucked.'. Oh joy.

Letting out a sigh as I walked back in and shut the door, also remembering to close the blinds and then _lock _the sliding door because Laura was out there, I flopped onto the bed. Why does my pain never end?

_You know, some people would be jealous of having a multitude of women after you._

Because they usually don't have killer weapons of mass destruction. Even with the IS regulations, I think if they were pushed enough, the girls would be willing to break those rules.

_True, but they at least know of the others and won't blame you for 'cheating'._

That's true, so I can avoid one painful death.

_And yet you open the door to so many others._

Screw off.

_Oh I can think of all the screwing that could happen._

That's it, I am not letting you watch any more romantic comedies.

_No! I need to find out if- _I tuned E out while going to take a shower. You know, I've just realized that this whole time I could've been electrified to death by being half machine and all then going into the shower. Then again it's not really like being made out of metal and what not, so I guess I had nothing to fear, but just the idea is a bit creepy.

For some reason, I finished my shower in about half the time it usually took. And it has absolutely nothing to do with electricity. Nope.

Wait, I've got one night though… that should be enough to piece together a good enough plan…

* * *

I woke up the next morning _not _wanting to get out of bed, for obvious reasons.

"Kira, wake up! Otherwise you'll miss out," Rei's voice called me out of my half-sleepiness. Damn you Rei, learning from my snarkyness. Damnit all to hell… "Oh, here you go."

"I hope you don't mean it when you hand me chocolate with the tag 'Please Be Mine' on it, because you're fully awake and I am half asleep and without my knife hidden in my pillow nor my Strike One in reachable range."

"Oh, and what are you insinuating, Kira?" Rei asked in a way that taunted me to answer.

"That you should get out of my room right now at let me shower?" I rolled my eyes, shoving her off, "By the way, tell Chifuyu that I was still asleep."

"Is this all part of the plan that I know you came up with?"

"Why does everyone assume I make plans for everything?"

"Because you're you?" Rei said as if that was the expected answer. You know, I hate it when I do this sort of thing, "After all, you were 'the man with a plan'."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, let me sleep. I'm planning to be late to class." Turning off the lights, I shoved Rei out of my room before pulling up a map of the school. Now, which way is the best to go to avoid the most amount of classrooms and such? Then again, my usual route already does that, so I'm set. Now just to fake being asleep for a while-

My phone started to go off, but I left it ringing the whole time until the voice message played.

"_Hey Kira, it's me, Ichika. Just so you know… GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I NEED SOMEONE TO BACK ME UP- OH HELL! NO! BACK! BACK YOU FANGI-" _the message suddenly cut out right there. Oh… oh boy. That sounded painful. Uh… sleep time-

_Are you just going to leave him to die?_

It's Ichika, he's not going to-

_Kira he was in the middle of saying fangirls._

Okay, okay. But still! I mean, I'm going to get ripped apart as well! Plus he's got his IS shields, he's a hybrid anyways!

_Yes, but he doesn't have as good control of it as you!_

Damnit E! Fine, guilt me into going early. But I swear, if it's a trap, this school is getting burned down to the ground!

I leisurely took a shower, or at least, tried before E yelled for me to move my ass. Hm… would the rocket launcher be overkill? Nah, shotgun and rockets should work just fine.

_Kira, they're high school girls._

Exactly E, high school students curious about the opposite sex. That makes them four times as dangerous as your average extremist, three times as dangerous as The Emperor from Star Wars, and four hundered seventy three point seven nine times as dangerous as Chuck Norris.

_Your sense of priority is completely off…_

Hey, if I had to be locked in a room with either Chuck Norris or a high school girl, I'd pick Chuck Norris. But then again, I'm more of a Bruce Lee fan… Eh, whatever. Now… carefully peak out of my room… Good, no one's here. Now just to quickly get to my classroom-

"Ah, Kira-kun, late to class. Looks like your Onee-sama," Stop calling yourself that, "Will have to drag you there herself."

"Morning, Tatenashi. I was catching up on sleep. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Oh no," she grabbed my collar, "I'm going to make sure you get to class."

"I'm not going to run away, Tatenashi."

"Ah, but you were going to skip class today! If I don't make sure you get there, how do I know you won't just skip out?" she winked, irritating me further.

"Because I overslept once. Seriously." I rolled my eyes, "'Sides, I'm not exactly in the mood for being placed into hostile situations. Now, if you would let me just carry out my very well thought out plan, I'll be on my way."

She wrapped her arm around mine, and I just sighed, not even bothering anymore, "Then allow your Onee-sama to escort you to class!"

Oh damnit, I can already see where this is heading.

* * *

As we arrived at the classroom, I became more hesitant. Why? Well, that should be obvious. Because this door to the classroom is essentially the doorway to hell itself.

"I'll be fine from here, Tatenashi," I growled, shaking myself off as I opened the door, "Sorry I'm late-" I heard feet shuffle, like people getting up from their seat.

"Oh, Kira-kun, I nearly forgot! Here you go!" Tatenashi shoved a red, heartshaped box into my hand, "Happy Valentines day!"

I'm so dead, I'm so dead. May whoever watched upon this world grant me a merciful death.

_Yeah… let's get you some therapy later…_

"Orthun, is this why you've been late?" Chifuyu asked, glaring at me. I could feel a thousand swords probably going through my throat at this point, "Fooling around with a girl again?"

"Of course not." I regained my calmness, "I overslept as I was working late at night to finish up some paperwork."

"And I'm sure that's why you were sneaking out last night?" Oh hell, I forgot about that!

"Well, after you stopped my plan of going outside and mapping the area as to find all strategical defensive points, I simply went and did paperwork."

"Very well. Take your seat," She didn't have to say it twice as I dashed over to my seat, shields ready. I also noted that I was going to beat the ever loving crap out of Ichika for tricking me. Plus I need to burn the school down, I should keep up on my promise of that.

_Kira, you're not burning down the school!_

Not even part of it? Come on! Just let me burn it down a little! I deserve that!

_Why do you deserve that?! What did this school ever do to… oh… well, uh…_

Point proven.

"Now, instead of usual lessons," Chifuyu went on as I threw the box of chocolates into my IS storage, "We're going to learn the history of Saint Valentine's Day. This tradition is usually celebrated in Western regions, such as the United States of America. Orthun, do you have anything to add to that?"

"Eh? No, I usually skipped school with my bros on that day," I shrugged, "After all, playing at the arcade and blowing zombie brains out is always much more fun." I held back chuckles as everyone looked rather shocked. Yeah, I wasn't really a fan of romance back in the day. Besides, it's not like we would've been exchanging chocolates that day, "However, it is very commercialized in the States, and usually it was spent by exchanging flowers, chocolate, and cheesy cards. Pink is a color usually associated with this day as well, as is red."

Yay, managed to minimize any likings I may have to this day and mask my panic. Now, how badly could this go?

"Now, since it happens we have school today, and the school has also been pushing for a learning of other cultures, they have declared today a holiday for us, and thusly, we won't have class today." Oh you've got to be kidding me, "Class dismissed. Except for you, Orthun. I'd like to speak with you."

I'm so doomed, I'm so doomed, I'm so doomed.

During this whole time of sheer mental panic, everyone else got up and left. Soon enough, it was just myself and Chifuyu in the classroom.

"I know that a teacher student relationship is discouraged…" Chifuyu sounded… shy? "But… h-here you go." She handed me a red box that had an intricate pink ribbon. Also, did she stutter? Then again it's not like I'm any good with my emotions either, "Take care, and try not to get mobbed by the other girls out there." It was genuinely concerned. Not in a 'because you're mine and no one else can have you', but rather in an actually cautionary way.

"Orimura-sensei," I called out to her just before she left, "…Thank you for the concern."

"…Take care." She nodded as she left. Mind equals blown right now. She seems so different than the assertive woman that I remember meeting all those months ago, and also at the beach.

_People change, Kira._

Hm, and I'm a pretty damn good example of that if I do say so myself.

_Haha, isn't that right?_

For some reason I can't bring myself to yell at you for that.

_Valentine's getting to you already?_

Oh great…

"Kira!" Cecilia pretty much pushed herself against me as I exited the room, "I wanted to give you this!"

The package she gave me looked worthy of royalty, though it was rather frilly for my tastes. Huh, where are the other girls? I thought they'd all be fighting over at this point, but they aren't, which is nice.

"Thanks," I remembered I was receiving a gift, "Though I uh… kind of forgot about Saint Valentines day, so forgive me if I don't have anything to give back. I've been really busy lately."

_What a lie, Kira._

E, you know as well as I do that our late night operations have really been taking their toll on me. I feel like a visual novel protagonist in some sort of high school students finds supernatural thing plotline.

"Oh, that's okay," Cecilia said with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding." I nodded while giving a grin.

"K-kira, if it's no problem… could you perhaps later stop by my r-"

"Oh! Kira!" Charlotte came around the corner, "Happy Valentines Day!" Charlotte handed me a box that was rather simple. Just a nice shade of red with a lacy string to tie the box shut.

"Ahem," Cecilia quickly regained control of the situation, "I-I'll be going now."

She whispered something to Charlotte that I didn't catch, though it seems like Cecilia is most definitely upset. Oh great. Then again, I saw this one coming.

"Thanks Charlotte," I started walking with her back towards my room, "Though unfortunately I didn't have anything to give back. Lost track of the days and all."

"That's fine, Kira." Charlotte closed her eyes and grinned- damnit that's a little too much. I think my cuteness sensors- wait, what? Ugh, damn you Valentine's Day! You are making sound like some lovestruck fool! "Though you could always just pay it back a different way…"

"Ah… lunch tomorrow, then?" I bargained. I know that's somewhat cruel of me but then again I don't really want to break the heart of all the girls right now… though I know one day I'll have to make the choice. It somewhat saddens me… Even if one of the Spartan teams, I don't remember which one it was, was all for me just marrying them all and orgying all day everyday. They had fun with their training exercises that day. Hehe.

Anyways, Charlotte just nodded then skipped away, saying she'll be in her room if I need her for anything. Something about catching up on sleep.

* * *

I sighed, slouching on the seat at lunch time. I had been approached by at least fifty different girls by now, since I made the foolish choice of going out for a walk after getting bored in my room, as everyone else was apparently too busy to have a little fun on Team Fortress 2.

Seriously, who doesn't have time to play one round of Attack-Defend? Those games last only like, twelve minutes tops.

_Kira, not everyone is incredibly lax like you are._

"Kira," Laura's voice came from behind me, "I-I… Happy Valentines Day." I turned around and saw Laura turning her head away, though it did little to hide her massive blush on her cheeks as she held out her box. It was a sleek silver that glimmered in the sunlight. I took the box rather gently, eyeing the intricate pattern of the golden ribbon that she used, "I-is it okay…?"

"Thank you, Laura." I nodded, before noticing the price tag. She held out another box.

"I-if you do not mind, would you pass this onto Captain Chevinsh?" Romeo? Awwww, I see where this is going!

"No problem," I told her, storing the chocolate. E, if you don't mind, could you send a message to Romeo telling him to stop by my room later?

_Of course._

"Anyways, anything else, Laura?"

"No." Laura resumed her standard 'military' mode and walked off, seeming rather jubilant. Huh, so Laura and Romeo together? I guess I can see that. Let's see, they both are the silent type, though I always thought it was silent with outward going ones. Meh, that's just the whole 'opposite attract' thing.

_Finished. Romeo said he'll be done with his paperwork by about three o'clock._

Paperwork…?

_Kira, you fill out paperwork faster than should be legally allowed. Not everyone can read and comprehend as fast as you can. Besides, you're a cyborg, that's an unfair advantage._

Hey! That is completely fair! Anyways, let's see. So far we've gotten chocolates from Chifuyu, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, and Tatenashi. So, I guess that leaves-

"Heeeeey Kira-kun," Oh hey, it's Madoka, "Guess who's got your best Valentine's Day gift ever?"

Please be decently dressed in public, please be decently dressed in public- Hey, she is! What a surprise.

"Hello, Madoka." I tried for a neutral greeting, "Happy Valentines Day as well."

"Here you go!" Madoka shoved a rather… how the hell do you even make a box look racy in the first place? I feel like she just dumped as massive amount of indecency on my lap. Ugh… I have never felt so unclean. I'm going to take three showers. In holy water. Then, and only then, will I be clean. It's just… agh, I can't even describe it!

"T-these aren't laced with anything, are they?" I hesitantly asked.

"Damnit!" Madoka grumbled, then realized what she had just confirmed. Yeah… I thought these might've been spiked with something, "How'd you know?"

"…Lucky guess?" I offered, and at least Madoka bought it.

"Hmph. Oh well then, no chocolate for you~!" Well, as long as it isn't milk chocolate with caramel, then no loss. Though…

_Kira you're not downing aphrodisiacs just so you can get your chocolate fill._

Oh come on, I bet we can neutralize the agent in it or something! Besides, then we could start selling them! Yeah… that would be a good plan! If we have an anti-aphrodisiac, then we could make a crap ton of money off overprotective fathers! YES! Best. Business. Plan. Ever.

_You aren't serious, are you?_

Yeah… no. I don't want to be a corrupt son of a bitch corporate executive. Though having an anti-aphrodisiac laced in my suit just in case would be-

_I'll get working on it._

Really?

_Yeah, that actually would be a half decent idea. Actually, I should get started on having an automatic Biofoam injector in the suits. I'll be gone for a bit…_

Well, looks like something productive got done on Valentine's Day. How wonderful.

* * *

Romeo stopped by my room afterwards, and I handed him his chocolate from Laura, "So, when did you get so close with Laura anyways?"

"…" he looked… holy shit, embarrassed? "It was… our mission in Paris."

"Wait, wasn't that the undercover one?"

"Yeeaaahhh…"

"Wasn't that also the one where we literally had to make new cover stories in like, five minutes because we nearly got compromised?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"The one where you had to apparently keep the guards busy for about fifteen minutes while we remotely accessed your computer and wiped everything?"

"…Yeah, anyways-"

"I've been meaning to ask how you guys did that for so long. I mean, I can't do that… Oh hell no." I ran through the possibilities, "You don't mean…"

"Shut up, Kira! It was one fake kiss! Nothing more!"

"Your burning face tells me otherwise. Sit." I commanded him, shoving a swivel chair his way, "So… looks like Laura might be conflicted, huh?"

My only problem with this is that it might just be physical attraction in the first place, which could end horribly if neither of them are emotionally attracted to one another. Note to self, attempt to find out what Laura's real feelings for Romeo are…

"Yeah," he shook his head as he sat down, "I don't get it. She seemed interested in me though. I did tell her a few stories of the sniper teams, usually headed by me. I did sympathize with her on the chains of commanding though. I guess we kind of just bonded over war stories."

"Hm, I see." I sighed, "So, are you interested in her?"

"E-eh?!" Romeo looked rather shocked, his stoicness breaking, "The hell, Kira?"

"I'm just saying I could play matchmaker. Not to mention it would allow me to start decreasing the number of girls after my heart in a safe-" I was interrupted by a pillow to the face then a punch in the gut, knocking me to the ground, "What the fuck, Romeo?!"

"Listen to yourself!" he snapped, "You're making this all sound like a war! Kira, love _isn't _like combat! Again, listen to yourself! I mean, sure, that might sound selfless to some people, trying to let them down easy, but it's really only because you don't want to hurt any of them. Kira, you _know _a heart is going to have to break, considering all the women after you." I felt a shiver run down my spine as Romeo glared at me, "This is why you're having problems. You can't pick one because you're too scared to hurt those close to you, which is the selfless reason, but you're being selfish in that you don't want to be hurt by all of the rest that you don't pick leaving you!"

I froze after he finished that. Is that… true? Oh damnit, it is! Damnit, damnit, damnit! I thought I would've gotten over all of this by now! This is just pissing me off! At myself, none the less.

"Do you see now, Kira?" Romeo sighed, pulling me up to my feet. Shit, he hits hard, "You know just as well as those girls that someone is going to have a broken heart by the end of this."

"…Yeah. I just don't want anyone to get hurt though."

"That's the crux of your methods, isn't it?" he asked as he grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge, "You say that the mission isn't a success unless everyone comes home alright. My question then is, how do you deal with things when one person must be sacrificed?"

"Can we _not _have this conversation on Valentine's Day, where we're supposed to be celebrating life and love?"

"Ara, ara, Kira. Using love as an excuse to get away from this. I suppose we'll have to limit your time with Tabane, then."

"Can it." I growled, "So, how do you think I should spend the day?"

"I don't know about you, but I have a girl to thank for this chocolate," Romeo said in what seemed like forced stoicism. Hahaha, well, I guess he is falling for her. I mean, once you get past that entire coldhearted military commander part of her, she's really quite nice.

Though yes, Romeo was correct about my ideals, and how difficult they are to uphold. Never the less, it's Valentine's Day, and I don't feel like being cooped up in my room all day long!

* * *

"Hey, Charlotte," I greeted, passing by the vending machines, "What's up?"

"O-oh, hi Kira!" she stuttered, not really expecting me in the first place, "And nothing much, just you know, walking around on Valentine's…"

"Ah. Anyways, you wanna head into town today? I mean, we have the day off and I can pretty much outrun security on the Warthog-"

"Kira!"

"Just kidding. Besides, Orimura-sensei would kill me if I did that," Charlotte looked a bit irritated at the mention of Chifuyu, but she was trying to hide it, "So, you game?"

"Well, I guess so." She grinned, "Let's go!"

So, it didn't take too long to grab the Warthog and drive right into town. Man I love that thing.

We decided to go around the place and try to find a nice restaurant to eat in, or at least one that wouldn't attract so much attention. The last thing I need is a bunch of reporters trying to make a story off of whether or not Tabane or Charlotte is my real 'lover' or whatever. Seriously, that will just be a hassle for more people.

Eventually, we found a place that I swore was exactly like Popeyes, which by the way is absolutely delicious if I do say so myself. Ah, fried chicken, how much I love you so. Luckily, the place wasn't packed today.

"Alright Charlotte, just pick whatever, I guess. I'll pay for it. Consider it my treat for not having any chocolate to give you today." I flashed a quick grin before looking through my wallet. Yeah, this is way more than enough for this place.

"O-okay… let's see…" I watched Charlotte scan up and down the menues, "I'll go with just a three piece."

"Mhm." I nodded, "Combo, or just the three piece?"

"I'll have the combo if it isn't too much of a hassle." Heh, Charlotte gives Tabane a run for her money when it comes to sheer kindness at times. Hell, they might be the two kindest people to walk the earth in my opinion. Then again Charlotte does have that tranquil killer in her, but that's pretty cool if you ask me. As long as her gun is _not _pointed at me.

I placed our order and got our food pretty quickly, and we sat down at one of the tables for two nearby. This is actually pretty nice. Two friends just having a nice lunch together with absolutely no interruptions what so ever. Wow.

Anyways, we ate lunch rather quickly today and headed back towards the parking lot. Damn, that was great! No random things that popped up to ruin my day out of no-

"Charles!" a male voice called out.

"Eep!" Charlotte looked rather startled. Oh, me and my big mouth…

The man who came up to us, surrounded by six suits, was most likely Charlotte's dad, no doubt coming to take her back to France. Really? Does he _really _believe that Charlotte's going to come back quietly? Hell, I swore to make sure she got to stay here her three years and no way in hell am I letting her go back to that bastard of a father… He's worse than my father. He only left me, but here Charlotte's dad subjected her to IS testing, raised her a spy and as the opposite gender, thus ruining her childhood… at least my old man left me with someone who could take care of me. I guess I got lucky in comparison.

Also, someone is about to take a massive punch to the gut if he attempts to take Charlotte back. Well, if he's lucky. If he's unlucky, I might as well just commit homicide right here. No one has to know. Besides, it means Charlotte is in charge of the company then if it all goes well.

"Charles. Come. We are going back to France. Your withdrawal papers are being sent through the system as of right now."

E.

_I have it under control- Pffffft, this guy sucks! Are you serious! Not even encryption on his papers?!_

"Charlotte, who was in charge of cybersecurity back in France in your company?" I whispered.

"I-I helped for the most part..."

"Ah."

_That totally explains things. Aaaaand done. Document never existed._

Perfect. Thanks E.

_We don't disappoint our friends, Kira. Now kick this sorry bastard's ass!_

With pleasure. After I verbally beat him down.

"Hey, you." I growled at her dad, "Just who do you think you are?"

"Me? I believe I am his father."

"Charlotte," I whispered, "Can I reveal things?"

She looked afraid. She looked worried. Everything was on the line for her right now. This man could disown her, expose her to the French government, and probably get her in trouble. Even if we have protection from outside governments, I don't think all the other countries are going to let spying slide. In short, this man could probably blackmail Charlotte into doing whatever he needed. Something I wouldn't let happen. This man was going to die before he was successful.

But still, she was scared nearly to the core.

Which is why I felt very proud of her when she spoke instead of me, "You are no father of mine." You tell him! "You have forced me from the very beginning to undergo testing for the IS, trained me to become a spy to _steal _other data, and have essentially left me for stranded and dead here. What right do you have to claim to be my father?"

"Charles-"

"Shut up!" Whoa, I have never seen Charlotte so upset and angry, "That's not my name and you know it! My name is Charlotte! Get it through your head, old man!" Go Charlotte go!

"DNA testing would-"

"I don't give a DAMN about those tests!" Charlotte yelled in a controlled voice. She is really impressive in that, "I don't care if all the signs point to me being your biological child, because frankly, I _don't want _to ever be acknowledged as your child!"

"Hell to the yeah!" I raised a hand and Charlotte high fived it. Hard. Booyah. Ohhhh boy did she just break my hand…? It hurts so bad… "Ahem."

"Ah, I'm so sorry, you must be a friend of Charles." Did he just ignore her rant about how her name is Charlotte? "But you must leave. See, this is all IS business so-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there." E, go time.

The MJOLNIR unit began to form around me as the man realized in horror just who the hell he had just managed to piss off. Now the emblem of Wolf Team was emblazoned on my chest and shoulder, which was a silver wolf head that was on fire (the fire was red, just to let you know) all on top of a black shield.

"I am the trigger of my gun." It was a chant I had begun to say recently every single time I brought out a gun to begin a fight. I believe that the Designated Marksman Rifle will do nicely, "And the barrel is pointed at you. Hello, my name is Kira Orthun, and you have just threatened one of my friends. You have thirty seconds to back away and leave or I will simply commit homicide right here."

_Kira, are you sure about this?_

Hey, I can expose him plus it means that Charlotte will get off scot free if we play our cards right. Play 'em wrong, and we'll just trump card with Tabane and myself, and if need be, all the Spartans. We all know that we're right there for eachother, and especially when our friends are in danger. That's what links all of the Spartans together. We fight for others _and _ourselves.

_Well, I guess so._

"Kira!"

"Yes, Charlotte?"

"Stop threatening to just shoot people!" Oh right, I do have a bit of a habit now. Ah well, "Seriously, when did you get this trigger happy?"

"…Meh. Besides, this guy was the one who tried to use you like a tool. Focus." Charlotte nodded, "Okay. You heard me. Thirty seconds or bang, it's over."

"M-m-mister Orthun! I didn't notice that was you! Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he quickly swapped to begging.

"Shut up." I growled, "You remind me a lot of my dad. An absolute piece of scum." I was growing impatient, and not wanting to kill Charlotte's dad right in front of her and cause severe psychological trauma that could rival my old trauma, I just kicked him in the nads, "You're lucky today. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back with Charlotte to the Academy. With people that _actually _care for her."

Not waiting for a second, I got in the Warthog with Charlotte and immediately left. E, you're going to have to take control, or I might get pulled over for aggressive driving at some point.

_Got it._

"K-kira…" Charlotte's voice, incredibly soft right now, broke through the silence.

"Yeah, Charlotte?"

"Thanks… I didn't know what I'd do if you weren't there." She flushed at this, looking away from me.

"Hey, you're a strong girl, Charlotte. Seriously, to stand up to him like that, good work."

We just sat silently as E drove us back, valuing a friend's presence after a tough obstacle was overcome. The whole ride, Charlotte just leaned onto me, but I saw the tears even if she tried to hide them. She might not have liked it, but that bastard of a man was family. Hell… that make me think about if I would do the same. Then again, I'm not a nice guy. Charlotte is one of the kindest people you could ever meet. Me? I'm probably one of the cruelest. It felt appropriate but also wrong when I turned on the music and played "Lean on Me."

As she laid there, silently crying, the tears beginning to roll onto my sleeves, I thought about my choice that I'd have to make eventually. If I had to, would I search eternally for the one I truly loved and chose? And also, would she wait forever for me? That's a question I would ask anyone with a girlfriend considering marriage. And to be honest about it. It might seem rather prying, but isn't that how true love should be? It's supposed to be able to break through all boundaries or something like that…

"Kira?"

"Yeah, Charlotte?"

"I know… I know you probably know about it and this is the wrong time for it… but I want you to know that I…" she swallowed. Go on, Charlotte. You're brave… "I… I love you, and I know that you probably are still thinking about all the others after you, but I just want you to know that I'll be here for you! Always!"

I blinked. Then I blinked again.

Charlotte just confessed to me.

"Kira… oh… is that silence because you've already…"

I put a finger to her lips to cut her off, "Charlotte, I want you to know that I'm very happy… and I'm still making my choice… but this is the first time… that _anyone _besides Uncle Fisher has told me that they loved me…"

"Oh, Kira…" Charlotte quickly wrapped her arms around me as the waterworks began to pour. Get… yourself… under control Kira. This isn't you… but yet it is. How long has it been since those three words 'I love you' have been spoken to me? It's so hard to stop the tears… "I know you know that all the other girls along with me are after you… but even so, even if you don't pick us at some point… we'll be there for you. We owe you a lot more than that…"

And so that ride back was spent in a blissful place I hadn't found in a while. In the arms of someone who cared.

* * *

It was… odd with Charlotte after the ride. I mean, she just confessed and I cried in her arms and now… it's like we're supposed to pretend it didn't happen. Then again that was selfish of me. I think it should be fine if Charlotte explains everything to them. No more secrets… heh, if only.

"Oh, you're back!"

"Tabane?" I asked as I entered my room, seeing her dressed in her usual attire, "Oh, sorry if you've been waiting long. I was having lunch with Charlotte and traffic was kind of bad."

"Oh, that's fine!" I could see the masked jealousy, "Ah! Here you go!"

It was a small box. A small, plain, cardboard box. Alongside that was a red ribbon that was tied with a shoestring knot. Untying the string, I opened it and found a few chocolates arranged in a ring and in the middle, in laminated paper to protect it, was my old guitar pick… where does Tabane get all of my old stuff?

"Mickey says he found that pick when he was back in the States on a vacation and said to return it to you, so… here you go!" Tabane laughed a little awkwardly. Wow… I thought this little guy had vanished… So much of my past coming back to me now.

I looked down to see Tabane's Christmas gift still hanging there, and I remembered the picture of Luke. So many reasons to fight now, other than vengeance… It's funny, all the gifts Tabane's given me and I have yet to do anything to pay her back… huh, isn't Tabane's birthday coming up? I have a plan!

Anyways, back to current situation, "Thanks Tabane… though I still have yet to give anyone anything…" I closed the box and set it down on the bedside table. I sat down on the bed and Tabane took a seat next to me. You know, I guess this is why I was hesitant to choose someone. I love being able to sit down with anyone I know really well and just… enjoy their presence without having to worry about jealousy or misunderstandings or betrayals at all. I just feel like I'm going to miss this all someday.

Tabane wrapped her arm around mine, something to which I didn't really complain. She's become a little more bold with this sort of thing and her actions are sincere as compared to Tatenashi's.

"So, how was lunch with Charlotte?"

"Jealous?" I teased.

"Oh shut up," she pouted.

"Well, we met her father. He got lucky."

"Quick death?"

"Wait, is that your standard now for me? No, he just got a quick kick to the nads…"

"Oh good."

"…with my SPARTAN armor on…"

"Kira!"

"What?"

"Just… why?! What's like a wrecking ball to the… never mind," Tabane let out an audible sigh and then leaned on my shoulder again, "Hey… can we just stay like this for a while?"

"I have no issue with that… as long as we get up every hour or so. My legs'll fall asleep." Tabane laughed at this as we laid down on the bed, just knowing that we were there for each other, in a completely platonic way even on Saint Valentine's. Oh, and Saint Valentine's Day isn't about love and romance and all of that. No, it's about much more.

It's about being with those you truly care about and those you know will stand by you. It's a day where we acknowledge those who have been with us in our journey of life that we travel upon every day. It's a day that we get to remember the relationships between all of us, no, not just our small microcosms of the world, but rather the relationships we have with the entire world. Because we're all connected, like it or not. One man's actions may influence someone on the completely opposite end of the world, and maybe they both won't know it, but this day is the day we celebrate that sort of thing, how humanity is so beautifully linked with each other.

So forget the chocolates.

So forget the cards.

And so forget the mushy 'will he like my gift' crap.

Remember your friends.

Remember your family.

And remember that someone, somewhere, does truly care about you.

Happy _Saint _Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Yay for the final speech! Yeah, that's what took me a bit of time to get through. And why is 'Saint' emphasized? Because everywhere I went today, it was 'Happy Valentine's Day'. Well, it's about a saint, so I felt it appropriate to remind people. Yeah, I'm like that. Eh, whatever though.**

**Yaaaay Charlotte/Kira shipping! And Charlotte becomes the first girl to confess, but she's taking it very well. It's always how I imagined Charlotte, is that she knows the feelings of the other girls, but she's nice enough that she can confess but she can take being just a friend without going psycho on Kira because frankly speaking, she's the most psychological stable out of everyone. I know some might agree that they're just remaining friends to everyone else right afterwards, but you have to remember Kira still hasn't made his choice and Charlotte is too nice of a girl to try to take advantage of something like that to goad the other girls into getting angry about it and ruining Kira's view on them.**

**Oh, I'm not sure if I ever _did _give the other Spartans a last name, so sorry if I accidentally replaced Romeo's name with something else.**

**So yeah, that's about it. Next time, we have a flashback chapter! Hooray!**

**As always, please don't hesitate to send me a PM or review if you have any questions!**

**Happy Saint Valentine's Day, everyone. Or, if you call it 'Singles Awareness Day', sure, why not? Just remember the real meaning of this day.**


	18. Old Times of a Prototype

**Yaaaaaaay filler chapter!**

**Well, not really. I wanted to start writing chapters about Kira's past that was never really covered that **_**don't **_**revolve around fighting all the time. So instead of Kira the Fighter that was his original persona that he kept up, we learn about Kira the **_**Person **_**before all of the trauma. Though I feel this chapter was somewhat rushed, but eh, tell me what you guys think. Also, screw you Microsoft Word formatting.**

**Sorry if this took a while to come out, I had a few things to work on, plus personal life got in the way. **

**Kira: You, a fanfiction writer, have a personal life? As if.**

**You WILL shut up before I throw you in the Chifuyu pit.**

**Kira: I'll be good.**

* * *

**Flashback:** 'Cause This is Filler, Filler Night! **(Author Note: Obligatory Micheal Jackson reference, complete!)**

* * *

"Bored now," Luke mumbled as he bounced a tennis ball off of the chalkboard in our classroom. It was lunch break, so everyone was down at the cafeteria, but Luke and I usually stayed behind and just ate in here. 'Sides, we could deal without all of the stupid superiority thing that the girls in the school have.

"Who isn't?" I rolled my eyes, munching on my peanut butter sandvich. Because sandwhiches aren't awesome enough.

"Anyways Kira, what'cha got in that bag there?" Mickey pointed at the obviously shaped bag.

"Well, it looks like a guitar case, so obviously I have a piano inside of there." I sighed, "Thought I'd play a little while we waited."

"You play?" Romeo raised an eyebrow as I took out my good old Ibanez Epiphone Explorer. I started playing a little bit of 'American Pie' when Luke joined in, singing along with me.

"_Oh my, my Miss American Pie, drove my chevy to the levy but the levy was dry…"_

"Damn, that was good." Luke nudged me in the ribs, "Hey, I hear that they're looking for a new musical act at the Fall Festival coming since the band there broke up."

"So what should be do, start a band?" I thought of what we could do, "Sounds good to me."

"I call drums then," Romeo interjected, "I've got a set at home."

Mickey raised his hand, "I've got bass."

"I'll do lead vocals then." Luke said with a smile, "What are we going to call ourselves?"

"Let's see… four average guys… Four Star Generals?" Mickey suggested.

"Four Star Generals…" Romeo titled his head, "Seems good."

"I'm in," I shrugged.

"Sweet! Let's get practicing right after school's out!"

So for about a week we practiced every day after school, getting ready for the big night. Signing on wasn't hard, as the principal was pretty sympathetic with us (considering how he's a guy and all), agreeing that the school could use a more masculine touch. Unfortunately that meant no trolling everyone with the Caramelldansen. Ah well, you gotta take the good with the bad.

"Oh shit… again…" I growled as I bandaged my bleeding fingers. Shit… that actually friggin' hurts now.

"Kira, dude, you alright?" Luke asked, "Everyone, let's take a break." Taking me aside, he whispered, "I swear if this is about Lisa-"

"It's not about her," I growled. Earlier this week I had gotten into a fight because Lisa, one of the girls of another band who wanted the spot contested our spot in the Festival. She said that I couldn't play anything at all, so I decided to prove her absolutely wrong. Or at least, I will, when the Festival swings around. Seriously, the nerve of some people. Hell, she hasn't even heard me play _Through the Fire and the Flames_. That song seriously wears the hell out of my hand.

"Kira, you have to know when to take a break," Luke shook his head, "Seriously, you'll end up bleeding to death before the Festival even gets here. It's still a week out, and I think you need a three day break."

"Oh come on," I sighed, "Just let me practice."

"After three days."

"But-"

"After. Three. Days." Luke growled. Holy shit, he's serious. And also, an angry Luke is a Luke you should run the hell away from.

"…Fine," I shook my head.

I slunk away after school, really bored considering I couldn't really practice unless I wanted even bloodier fingers.

"Ah, here he is. The supposed 'guitarist' of what was that name? Four Star Generals?" Lisa's mocking voice called out over the courtyard. Snorting, I ignored it, continuing to walk.

"More like Five Star Losers!" one of her bandmates said in reply. Hm, then again it's not like they would show any respect to the military or anything. Then again we did call ourselves Five Star Generals, but we all like guns. Ah, I still remember when Mickey dislocated his shoulder by firing that hunting rifle and forgot about the recoil. Good times.

"So then, Kira. What are you going to be playing?" Lisa asked.

"I'm going to be playing 'Shut the Hell Up, You Skank'." I said, not missing a beat while maintaining my pace.

"Shut the… oh that's it! Get him!" she snarled at me, "I will not be disrespected like that! My family-"

"Has an IS pilot candidate, blah blah blah," I rolled my eyes, "Please. As if you know anything about combat. Tell me, do you know the difference between a twenty and a twenty eight gauge shotgun? Perhaps you can identify the caliber at which several rifles fire at? Nope. You're all over the IS and on a power craze. I can still remember when it took _skill _and _dedication _to be in the military."

That's exactly when the fight broke out. Again.

Duck underneath first girl's punch, sweep kick her and stomp on her face. One down, three to go. Seriously, they could try for once. It would make my day a lot more interesting- Sidestep, uppercut. Two down. Yaaawn.

I launched a punch, using my superior reach to knock Lisa in the face before grabbing her sleeve and throwing her into the last one. Dusting my hands off, I continued on my merry way.

Luckily there weren't too many scuffles after that. I took my three days off, and my fingers did heal very quickly, thank goodness.

* * *

Now it was the night of the Festival, and we were setting up. And amazingly, everything was going absolutely fine. All four of us were here on time, and we also had all of our instruments and no injuries whatsoever. Wow.

"Alright guys, one last huddle up," Luke brought us all in, "Let's rock their socks off!"

"Ooh-rah!" we patted eachother's backs, "Let's do this!"

As we walked in the darkness to our positions, I started off the guitar, nice and slow. However, the crowd was still rather bored. It was like this every musical performance… ah, I see. Lisa is probably intimidating the crowd, no doubt using the whole 'IS in the family' to scare them all. So, we need something pretty good.

"Luke, Spirit Never Dies?" I whispered, turning off my mic.

"Dude, I think that's our last hope." He whispered back.

I nodded twice to the others, that being our signal. The long opening notes sent shivers down the audience as I played the opening.

Then came inRomeo with the drums, adding to the glorious sound along with Mickey.

"_There was a place - a little town," _Luke began softly, getting louder with every syllable, "_Where we used to play and laugh around. We went too far - reaching for that star... __And the light moved away from me."_

I took over for this part of the lyrics, "_And the spirit never died - the world belongs to me. This is when I've been given time to live and see…"  
_

We kicked up the volume as Luke began the chorus, carrying his spirit to the crowd, trying to break the hold on the fighting spirit and determination that we knew the crowd had. They _wanted _to cheer but were true afraid… but still-

"_I'll never give up - never give in! Won't stop believing cause I'm gonna win! Sing with my soul before I get old, cause there may be no tomorrow!"_

The rest of us chimed in for this part, just adding to the intensity of our music. I could see it, the fire in their eyes, but also uneasiness. They were still uncertain if they could cheer without being put down. Most of all… worry. They worried about what could happen to us if they gave in.

"_There is no limit to what can be done! Climbing the mountain with power so strong, dusty roads - down the way… Leaving the future behind me!" _

As long continued to sing, his voice daring the crowd just to sing along if they knew the lyrics to the song. Luke's always been the charismatic one and is more of the heart of our group.

"_I got a fast car - like a rock star, come and join the ride with me. Take a spin downtown, check out who's around. I'll show you where you wanna be!"  
_

This time, it was only myself and Luke who sang this part. Finally, the sparks of revolution were beginning to stir in the crowd!

"_And the spirit never dies - let the music take you higher! I know what it means to burn…That's how I began to learn…_

It's funny, I picked this song and yet it has so much to do with my past. Luke was the one who actually helped me realize that just because of everything that happened to you doesn't mean you can give up. You gotta get up, give your best middle fingers to the cruel fate you were handed, and in short-_  
_

_"So never give up - never give in! Rise from the fire if you're gonna win! Sing with your soul - soon you'll be old, fight the demons inside you!" _Yes! Fight the demon of fear of the IS in you! I know you can, audience!

"_There is no limit to what can be done. Climb every mountain with power so strong… Dusty roads on the way - leaving the past behind you!" _I began to play the awesome solo, striking every single note correctly, beautiful sound filling the area. Then afterwards, we slowed down for the next part of the song, with me beginning the more emotional chords that gave off a feeling of nostalgia and regret…

_"I've seen love in vain… I have felt the pain…" _Right, Luke did have that crush once, but she was sucked into the IS and tried to take advantage of Luke's crush… yet he still believed that she would one day turn back. "_Torn in desire… Lead by the fire…"_

The music cut out and Luke sang his small solo line, "_And as I lived it all the world became too small… And my colors grew colder…"_

All seemed dead and gone… but then we relit the flames by coming back strong, "_The spirit takes me higher!" _

And to my surprise, when the chorus kicked in…

So did every other man in the house._  
_

_"Never give up - never give in! Won't stop believing cause I'm gonna win! Sing with my soul before I get old, what if there's no tomorrow? There is no limit to what can be done! Climbing the mountain with power so strong… Dusty roads - down the way, leaving the memories behind me!"_

We ended off strong, resounding cheers ringing throughout the small outdoor area that we were playing at, late at night, anyways. Someone had apparently shot off fireworks as well, as if celebrating our victory. A fine victory it was, too. See, it's just that people are too afraid to do things unless someone else is willing to lead them, and it looks like they found their leader.

"Ahem."

The cheers stopped at that one word. Lisa had arrived.

"I see your… _fine_," the sarcasm was very evident, "choice in music. Rock music, really? You couldn't have picked anything so uncivilized and elegant?"

"_Classic _rock, even if it was only 2001 and one, but hey, that's old enough for me. Better than that shit you call 'pop music' anyways. Am I right, folks?" A few cheers from the very few brave souls.

"Hmph, you can't even use civilized language. No wonder you picked such a disgusting-"

"Now see here!" Luke growled, "Fine, you know what, you play your crap, and we have a band-off. We keep playing until someone gives up. Boys, you ready?"

"**OOH-RAH!" **we shouted, soundings reverberating in the night sky, similar to a war cry.

Lisa's group decided to play something by Lady Gaga, whoever the hell that is. Meh, it's nothing compared to our lineup. However, she got a bunch of cheers from the girls, "See, our modern, civilized age music is better than your… _noise_."

"Well, you know, that's now. But I preferred things back…" I played a small opening with the rest of the band, knowing that Luke loved slipping in song quotes, "_since Bruce Springstein, Madonna, way before Nirvana there was U2 and Blondie, and music still on MTV!" _he took a short break to stop the audience's (or at least the guy's side, and surprisingly a few girls) cheers, "were still around." Laughs erupted from the crowd at Luke's cleverness and boldness as well. Heh, you get 'em, Luke! "How about you, Lisa? I mean, yeah. I liked it when music was still on MTV instead of that," Oh no, he's not going to do an impression of Lisa, is he? "_noise." _

The laughter, the sheer laughter that broke out from that one comment instantly turned around on her. Ah, Luke, what would we have done without you? No, what would this school have done without you… seriously, you've helped so many people. It puzzles me why people like me get somewhat happy lives when there are people like Luke who struggle everyday for a cause like his, which is to make the male side of life well, happy again.

"You insolent… insolent…! Gah! Fine, I'll show you just how amazing our group is."

They began to play what I believe is the opening to the second season of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Super Driver.

"Oh that's not even fair, they're using a foreign language, and everyone knows that Japanese songs sound so smooth and amazing." Mickey complained… despite being Japanese himself.

"Kira, you ready?" Luke winked. We thought this might happen, so we came up with a plan. And said plan happened to be singing a Japanese song to counter their performance. Heh, it sounds almost as if we're in the military right now. Though, I'm ready to go into the military. Maybe I might go to college first before enlisting though… eh, I'll think about it after we rock everyone's damn socks off.

"Beat that!" Lisa taunted as she got into our positions.

"Boys, let's go with that final song I asked you to practice." Luke grinned as if everything was falling into play, exactly as he wanted it. The crowd fell silent as they awaited our performance.

Here we stood, fighting against a force that wanted to crush us into nothingness, to make us feel powerless, to limit our speed on the never ending highway of life. Lisa wanted to fill the minds of the men here with images of chaos and uncertainty.

We would make their minds clear of this unsureness.

"_Karamitsuku jikan furikitte__," _Luke began, "_Genkai made buttobashite__."_

I translated the song as we went along. This song is quite fitting, actually. The lyrics so far are: Once I tear myself away from the tangled web of time, make a break to the limits.

_"Girigiri no omoi tsunai dara iku no sa my way__!"_

And join together my desperate feelings, I'll go, my way… _  
_

_"Akaku tagiru jounetsu daite__, __MONOKURO no keshiki o nuke tara__! __NONSUTOPPU de ikkini oikoshite ike__…"__  
_

With your passion boiling red, once you pass the monochromatic scenery! Over take it going full speed, nonstop!_  
_

_"Dare yori mo hayaku tadori tsuki tai__…__Mamoru beki hito ga irukara__!"__  
_

I wanna reach it faster than anyone else, 'Cause I got people I have to protect!_  
_

_"CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING! Motto hageshiku! Hashire furikaeru koto nante deki nai ONE WAY ROAD__!  
_

Crazy, keep on driving! More intense! Drive on, it's a one road where you can't turn back._  
_

_"KEEP ON BURNING SOUL! Atsuku moyashite__ . __Arashi no you ni subete o kechira se FURUSUROTTORU de__…"_

Keep on, burning soul! Make 'em burn hot! And just like a storm get rid of all in your way, so at full throttle…_  
_

_"Iku ze CLEAR MIND__!"_

Let's go, clear mind!_  
_

At this point I stopped translating as Luke sung on. Now, it was just me, the guitar, the words, and the crowd, all joined into one to overthrow the hold Lisa had on these people. It was time to free them from the oppression they had suffered!_  
_

_"Kodoku to fuan o hikizu ta__. __Muryoku na hibi bu kowashite__. M__ou DASSHU de ima o tsukinukero nai techa, NO WAY!__"__  
_

The crowd once again had that fire in their eyes, ready to break free when the time was right. It didn't matter how much Lisa had ruled the musical aspect of this school anymore. Everything that was needed to ignite the flames of a revolution were in place._  
_

_"Me ni mie nai nani ka ni obie,__GURIPPU kika nai KOONAA ja. Mayoi wa kinmotsu da ze kakugo kanryo."__  
_

I've always wondered what it was like to be part of that crowd, because I'm part of the minority that stands up to people like Lisa… how must it feel to have your grip on normality and the old way of life slipping…?_  
_

_"Mada dare mo mi ta koto nai ashita e__… __Omae-zure kaze ni naru no sa__…"__  
_

Towards a tomorrow no one's yet seen, huh? Alright then, let's bring on the dawn!_  
_

_"DON'T STOP! KEEP ON ROLLING! Motto tooku e! Ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa buchikome RED ZONE!"_

Never stop believing in the power of rock and the people around you! Come on crowd, you can start cheering!_  
_

_"KEEP ON BURNING SOUL! Iki teru kagiriki. Hakanakute mo kagayaite itai FURUSUPIIDO de__… __Iku ze CLEAR MIND__!" __  
_

During the instrumental, the crowd finally began to cheer again, throwing all caution to the wind. Hell, even some of the girls that had hardcore IS family teachings began to let their prim and proper hair loose to the freedom that these words gave. Even the melody just suggests letting it all go and just letting the wind fly you where it wants you to.

_"CRAZY, KEEP ON DRIVING! Motto hageshiku! Hashire furikaeru koto nante deki nai ONE WAY ROAD! __DON'T STOP! KEEP ON ROLLING! Motto tooku e, ki o nukeba inochi wa nai no sa buchikome RED ZONE__!"_

Just so you know, Lisa looked absolutely stupefied at this entire thing. I bet she's calling shenanigans right about now. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, eh?_  
_

_"KEEP ON BURNING SOUL! Atsuku moyashite__! __Arashi no you ni subete o ke chirase.__FURUSUROTTORU de… __FURUSUPIIDO de__… __Iku ze CLEAR MIND!"_

Playing the final chords and ending off strong, the applause and cheers were amazing and heartwarming. Today a school had been freed. Tomorrow, the world!

"Beat THAT!" Luke roared with laughter, spinning the microphone between his fingers, "Can I get a hell yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" The crowd yelled back.

"Ugh!" Lisa grabbed her head with her hands, "I don't understand how you could even listen to that crap of yours!"

"Shut up, Lisa. You're just upset that the crowd chose us," Mickey snorted. I'd say don't push it, but what the hell, if this blows out into an all out fight, I'm up for it! But seriously, you can't always get what you want in life. Hell, I've learned that lesson pretty hard.

"No you didn't! That's it…" she stopped and started sobbing. Serves you right you-

"Mickey, hold up. Kira, that's pretty low." Aaaand Luke can read my mind? "Lisa, you just have to realize that having an IS pilot in your family doesn't make you the best. You have to earn things as you go, and sometimes the world is going to be unfair to you."

Oh Luke, always have to make peace with people, don't you? I never will understand that.

Luke then decided to go at least make sure she was alright, which sparked some unrest in the audience, but then Luke went on a bit of a speech on how he prefers things when people are equal and all of that.

I decided to go off and have myself a drink during all of this time. Meanwhile, Romeo and Mickey were off chatting with a few others. I've always regretted hanging around with Romeo too much at times, as he's picking up my traits of being the stoic one. See, with our group, Luke is essentially the one guy who drew us together, Mickey is the one that makes all social contacts outside the group, Romeo makes smart decisions when no one else does, and I am the stoic one.

"E-excuse me, Kira?" I sighed and looked at the group of three girls that had approached me.

"Yes?" I asked rather bluntly, giving off an aura of 'I'm not in the mood', "Is there something you need of me?"

"O-oh, we just wanted to say how great you were playing guitar!" one blurted out before dashing away with the others.

"Teenage girls," I snorted, drinking my Pepsi.

"They seemed like an attractive bunch," Luke's voice said as he fell into step next to me, "Not sure why you just blew them off."

"You know why." I grimaced, "Meh, whatever. So, lemme guess, Lisa's all over you now because of your heroicness?"

"I don't know why it keeps happening!" Luke half-sobbed. For some reason Luke keeps attracting women to him. Then again he does have an idealistic and noble ideology about him, so I guess that's why. But this makes, what, seven now? No, actually this is nine. Whoops.

"Tone down your heroics," I rolled my eyes, "It's your fault, always wanting to help people."

"Well, excuse me for wanting people to be equal. Not to mention it's not a success until everyone's happy."

"Never said anything against that. You're always helping others though. You ever put some time aside for yourself?"

"Well, Kira, if I'm going to be a so called 'hero' to these guys, then I have to put time aside for them. Sometimes, I've even stopped worrying about myself because there are others that don't have as great a life as I do. But hey, maybe in a few years, you might get where I'm coming from."

Heroes set aside time for others, huh? Well, I'm not sure how much time I've even got left…

* * *

I woke up lying on my bed, back in the IS Academy. Oh… just a flashback dream of sorts… and oh, the irony at the situation now. I've proclaimed myself as the 'hero' that will lead mankind back to its equal status. Again, I stress that irony is more of a driving force than thermodynamics or Newtonian physics.

Well, I have a festival to endure tomorrow… might as well get some sleep. Though it was nice to see an old friend again, even if it was only in my dreams… It's funny, how much I became like Luke after he left us. How would things have been, perhaps, if he was the one that survived that day...

* * *

**Yaaaaay short filler chapter. Because the School Festival Chapter is nearly done.**

**Plus we actually get some more backstory (something I've been avoiding) on Kira! Anyways, I don't really feel like I need an explanation for this one. It' fairly self explanatory.**

**However, the last parts of Kira's narration are kind of true. If you look at how Luke's been characterized, he's a stand up guy who's respectable and just wants to help people, compared to his foil Kira, who is cold and tends to shun most people. Now if you look at Kira now, you'll see that Kira's fallen into Luke's old character, which pretty much explains where he got his ideals from. Especially one part.**

**Compare:**

**Luke: It's not a success until everyone's happy.**

**Kira: The mission isn't a success until everyone comes home.**

**Anyways, that wraps up my talking seeya next chapter.**


	19. Festivity of a Prototype

**Yaaaaay filler chapter. But a fun filler chapter. Well, not really filler.**

**Ugh, sorry this didn't get out later, but I had a math quiz that was really difficult to study for. If anyone here knows partial decomposition for fractions, YOU KNOW MY PAIN.**

**That and I picked up League of Legends.**

**Kira: There go half the people that respect you.**

**Hey, it's actually kind of fun though, but not as fun as fanfiction. Besides, school's being a bother now. Stupid exams. That and I finally got around to typing up the next chapter of my IS/Warhammer crossover if you've read it.**

**Also, I heard that Infinite Stratos is getting SEASON 2 IN APRIL! Not confirmed if I remember, but I read it somewhere. Feel free to disprove me.**

**Oh, I forgot to address reviews. Actually there's on in particular that stands out, from Axcel. Not to single you out or anything, your review was just at the top of my inbox in my emails and most other reviews don't really have much substance. Sorry reviews if I insulted you.**

**I'd like to explain that in that scene all the way back in 'Wrath of a Prototype', the girls try to save Madoka because quite frankly most of them have never really seen anyone die, so they're not really prepared to well, watch Kira absolutely murder somebody. Because it will be bloody. Madoka's lucky she got off with a shotgun blast, because there's a lot more violent ways Kira could've dealt some damage. Though feel free to write that rendition that you wanted to.**

**'Sides, the girls there do seem a bit oblivious. They're lucky Laura was currently incapacitated or she _would _have mercilessly executed them all.**

**ANYWAYS back to happier times! Let's get this chapter going!**

**Disclaimer: Squall 'Tabuukilla' Lione does not own Infinite Stratos or Halo in any sort of way. This is a fan inspired work that I make no money off whatsoever.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: **Festivity of a Prototype

* * *

"'Sup Shinjiro?" I asked as he pulled up in his Warthog. I'm surprised he made it here without a scratch considering his driving skills. I wonder how long it'll take before he actually gets his in a big enough accident to damage the Warthog.

"Morning Kira," he greeted as he pulled out the keys, "Anniversary Festival, eh? Pretty cool."

"You'll need this," I threw him his ID badge that labeled him as a guest of mine, "Keep it on you at all times."

"So, why'd you pick me?" I nearly froze, but remained calm.

"The friend I originally wanted to invite wasn't able to make it." I stated calmly, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Ah, Tabane had someone, huh?" Despite being the adult on the team, Shinjiro still manages to bring out the child in him to snicker at me.

"…Shut the hell up."

"It was her, wasn't it?" Shinjiro laughed as we walked down the empty hall, eager to milk it for all it was worth... that came out wrong.

"It was merely a platonic meeting. I wanted to pay her back for all the work she's done for us," I rolled my eyes, "Don't get any funny ideas."

"It's not funny, it's realistic." Shinjiro retorted, "Kira, seriously, it's _painful_ to watch, We all kind of know you like her more than others."

"Okay, so she holds a significantly higher place than some of my other friends. So what?"

"You know what, I give up." Shinjiro sighed, shaking his head, "But hey, there's a festival, food, and I heard there was a helicopter chain gun simulator set up by some programming club when I was driving in. Let's do this!"

"I swear if you yell Leeroy Jenkins I will shoot you before you even finish off that first syllable." I murmured as we entered the absurdly chaotic halls of the school. Okay, maybe not chaotic, but it wasn't _peaceful _to say the least.

People lined the halls, students all dressed up for various events and classroom things. Chatter was everywhere, and I could barely hear my own thoughts. Oh, and today E- er, Elysian's out with Rei as her guest. She really does love that body of hers… and that came out wrong. What is wrong with me today...

ANYWAYS, I am just trying to make a point that it wasn't peaceful in here.

"Sheesh, it sure is loud. Though not as loud as the first time we tried out our Vulture modifications." Shinjiro laughed.

"We're all lucky to be able to hear today." I laughed back with him as we walked the halls, "Now, where the hell is that chain gun thing?"

It took a bit of wandering before we actually found our sought destination. Though the scores were pretty low, and it was mainly for fun.

"Oh, Kira! How are you today?"

"Ah, Charlotte. I thought you were in our classroom."

She giggled a bit, "Well, the programming club wanted some help, so here I am." she wasn't dressed in her usual IS Academy get up, but rather in a very conservative light orange dress that the color seems familiar to me but I can't place my finger on it, "So, did you want to try?"

"Try? There is no try for chain guns," Shinjiro rolled his eyes, "There is only not enough dakka and not even close to enough dakka."

"You'll have to excuse Shinjiro, he's kind of… trigger happy, to say the least."

"I will admit to that," Shinjiro raised an imaginary glass, "Hear, hear."

"Yeah, alright. Let's go _try _it out." I snickered mentally as Shinjiro rolled his eyes.

Needless to say, we were kicked out after taking up too much time, as the Programming Club had designed infinite stages that were generated as you went. See, the problem was that most people tried to burst fire the chain gun… but didn't realize the programming team overlooked overheating and ammo. So Shinjiro and I kind of just held down the trigger and pointed the guns everywhere. End of story.

And now we're just wandering around, eating stuff that they've got around here.

Now, normally I'd be taking part with my class in the 'Service Café' that was set up in our classroom, but apparently Tatenashi told them to give me the day off because of 'high stress activities' that I had beforehand. Well, I suppose living with her is 'high stress' if you ask me.

"Oh! Hi Ki-kun!" I turned around to see Tabane dressed in her usual get up, while Houki was dressed in her IS Academy uniform. I guess she got off as well for bringing Tabane.

"Morning, Tabane," I greeted, taking a hug from her. I thought public displays of affection were frowned on in Japan… then again we're talking about someone who can probably blow your brains to smithereens so I don't think anyone would be opposed to it.

"Ki-kun, they have a shooting range. We checked there first, but you weren't there-"

"There's a shooting range?" Shinjiro asked, nearly dropping his drink.

"It's open?!" I nearly shouted. No way! BEST. DAY. EVER. Huh, I'd oddly joyful today.

"Though Houki-chan won't let me, because she knows I don't know basic gun safety," Tabane pouted, "Though I make them all the time…"

"Ah, I can handle that." Though… how did she make them without knowing safety- oh, right. Just because she makes them doesn't necessarily means she knows how to operate them. Though that's really strange.

"Ahem. Kira, I-"

"Houki, I think it's a good idea. Tabane may need to know how to defend herself later on," Shinjiro interrupted, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"_Fuck off," _I mouthed at him, "Er, let's go."

* * *

"Okay, so this is the safety and everything… you've got your earplugs on, right?"

"Yes." Tabane nodded.

Standing behind her, I took Tabane's hands and put them into the proper position for firing a handgun, "Now, don't forget to aim down the sight…"

"I think… I think I got it."

"For the final step, remember: _Squeeze_, do not _pull _the trigger." I cautioned, "I'll run it once with you."

Both of our fingers went to the trigger, resting on top of each other, "I'm ready."

"Steady… squeeze!"

_Bang!_

"Headshot!" Tabane cheered, turning around to hug me-

"Nononono, the safety Tabane!" I quickly put the safety on, "_Always _remember to put the safety back on when you're done shooting."

"S-sorry…" she looked ashamed, not being able to face me as I carefully set the gun down.

"Well, not bad for your first time shooting a gun. Though, make sure you don't practice by yourself. You always should have a buddy for this sort of thing." I reminded her, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"T-thanks Kira…" Tabane blushed as I put the pistol away.

"Ahem." Shinjiro coughed.

"_Ahem!"_ Houki coughed louder.

"R-right," we said together, before looking at each other for a quick second, "Let's get going."

* * *

"So, you're putting the moves on Tabane, eh?" Shinjiro asked with a cocky grin.

"That was not 'putting the moves on her', that was training her to handle a gun with care, and also safely." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause she's pretty eager to touch a certain gun of yours if you know what I mean," Shinjiro wagged his eyebrows.

"Dirty old man," I growled.

"Hey, who are calling old?!"

"You, asshole." I led us towards our classroom-

Why the hell is Ichika in a butler costume, running around delivering things. Where is your pride as a man, Ichika?! A butler? You could at least have co splayed as an awesome ninja butler. Though, our class is pretty aware that Ichika is Houki's, so no one in our class is making remarks about him, but everyone from the other classes is.

"What was that flash?" he asked, turning around and seeing me, "Oh hell no."

"Ah, memories of our youth. How they will be used as blackmail in a few years." I chuckled, pocketing the phone.

"You lucked out, the President mentioned you had 'high stress' and needed to cool off," he sighed, "So what is that high stress from, anyways?"

"Living with the Prez is pretty high stress." I hung my head low, sighing at the eternal damnation that was Tatenashi.

"Yeah, if you're living in sin." Shinjiro laughed, nudging Ichika, "I mean, betraying Tabane and all. Must be high stress."

"I. Hate. You. Where is my shotgun…" I mumbled, resisting every urge to end Shinjiro's life right there.

"Ah, Kira~!" Whoa. Charlotte. Maid outfit, "Did you come here to eat?"

"Well, more like to take pictures of Ichika to blackmail with him later," I shrugged, getting a glare from him, "Hey, at least I'm being honest."

Charlotte giggled, "Ichika's pretty good at this. It must be from all of your training."

"I have no idea how it could help, but sure, let's roll with that."

"So, can I get you anything, Kira-sama?"

"…Charlotte."

"Ehehe, I just wanted to see how it sounded." Charlotte winked at me with a slight blush, "Ah, I should get back to helping out!"

"Alright then. I've got my blackmail material, so I am set to go." I waved goodbye as we exited the room.

After we left, within thirty seconds, I swear I heard Ichika scream 'LET ME FREE!', only to cry hysterically as the other girls pull him back in. Huh… well, I don't know. He's got more self-control of himself than that-

Wait, is that Rin decked out in a really fancy dress with Houki and Tabane behind her? Oh boy, things could get ugly… but far be it from me to get in the middle of a catfight. As we all know, two girls fighting over a guy is a very destructive force that should not be trifled with.

"Oi, Kira, I'mma use the bathroom," Shinjiro paused, before realizing the implications, "Crap."

"Better get running."

"What? How do you keep up all-"

"Once in the morning, and pray I don't drink too much at lunch."

"…Right." he quickly ran off.

"There you are!" Oh no. Run! RUN! "Come here, Kira-kun."

"Senpai. Please. Let go. Of me." I growled as she wrapped me up in a hug from behind, "There are people staring."

"Oh, but Kira-kun had no problem with Shinonono Tabane earlier," she teased.

"She's a close friend."

"Only?" she giggled, "You don't have to lie to your senpai, Kira-kun. If she's your girlfriend, then you can tell me."

"I swear on my life that at this very current moment I am not in a relationship with Shinonono Tabane," I said blandly, turning around- holy sweet crap why is Tatenashi dressed in a maid outfit? Oh hell and now the news group is here. Stop taking pictures, damnit!

"Ah! Prez, Kira! Finally! Everyone wants to know why Kira got off from duties, as you said it was 'high stress'." I mouthed 'you told everyone?!' to Tatenashi. That's a private manner- then again I'm talking about Tatenashi. _Nothing _is private to Tatenashi. My virgin eyes have been soiled… again. Why. Why does the universe enjoy doing this to me? IT'S NOT FAIR!

"Well, as I have observed in our many meetings in Student Council-"

"And other places," I mumbled to myself.

"-I have noticed that Kira seems to be under a lot of stress."

"I see," Mayuzumi Kaoruko, the ace photographer of the Newpaper Club nodded, "Does it have anything to do with the rumors that he and Shinonono Tabane have been dating?"

"Of course not," I quickly cut in, "Those are but rumors."

"And we hear it from the source himself," she nodded. Ugh, I hate media people. Twisting everything you say all for a good story, "Any other comments?"

"No, that's all for now." I quickly ushered them away. Press folks…

* * *

Escaping Tatenashi, I went towards the Art Club, finding out that apparently they had some sort of bomb thing set up, you know, because Laura's part of the club. Oh, she also brought Romeo, but he was out getting an ice cream for her. Romeo, I see what you're doing. Note to self, matchmake them later…

So now it's down to the red or blue wire…

Well, it's not really about which wire to cut, but which one _not _to cut.

"Hm… analyzing this one…" I looked at the gigantic mess of tangled wire, "We'll be dead if I cut the-"

_Snip!_

"Blue wire," I grinned while cutting the red wire, stopping the timer.

"Wow, how'd you know?!" one of the girls asked.

"Ahem, Kira is an expert in-" Laura started, but I cut her off.

"It's always the red wire." I got odd looks form everyone, "What? It's true! In every movie, it's always the red wire!" Everyone seemed to consider it for a second before nodding, "Though, in actuality, if you guys were making a real bomb, you wouldn't use color coded wires in the first place, because that's just impractical."

"Now, for this one. Laura-san, if you would?"

Laura brought out a… oh my that's a lot of wires.

"Only one wire will stop the timer. You have two minutes," Laura looked proud of her creation, but her eyes were shifty. I smirked, and cut the red wire, stopping the timer.

"Always the red wire." I grinned.

"Kira, they're all red," she told me, pointing… oops.

"Uh… lucky guess." I shrugged, quickly running away as a bright flash of light lit up the room, most likely from Laura's IS.

Take no chances.

* * *

I stashed myself in one of the random rooms after running around for a while, just to avoid Laura for a bit. Apparently we had one room that had a few people doing 'magic', like fortune telling and charms, but I didn't know until right about now.

"Oh, Kira! Do you want to try out a charm?" one of the girls asked. Huh, it's Mayumi Origna. She's apparently famed in the school for having working charms, though I never really talked to her.

"You know what, sure. Why not?" I shrugged.

"Okay," she sat down, "First," she brought out a small set up thing, which was a board with two small pillars of wood on it, with a tightrope of string, "You have to balance a coin on the rope." You've got to be joking…

* * *

A ridiculous amount of tries later, I finally got it.

"Now what?" I glared at the coin, daring it to fall.

"You have to take a second coin and do the same."

"…Fuck me."

* * *

"YES!" I cheered, finally getting it done, "What's next?"

"Chant, 'Klaatu Barada Nikto' three times," she instructed me.

"Klaatu Barada Nikto, Klaatu Barada Nikto, Klaatu Barada Nikto…" Hey wait, isn't that the chant from Army of Darkness? Eh, never mind-

Everyone froze as the string suddenly snapped, causing the sound of two coins clanging upon the table to ring throughout the room. Holy…

"Hold up, what _does _this charm do anyways?" I asked, getting up.

"Oh, it locks you in a janitor's closet with a girl you're thinking of." she said without missing a beat, winking at me.

"Riiiight," I nodded incredulously. Pshaw, as if. Alright then universe, I dare you to lock me up with Tabane, "I'll… be going now."

* * *

I quickly rounded the corner and ducked into the stage room, where the Music Club was set up. Wow, that's a lot of instruments… Hey, what's Tabane doing here?

"Tabane?" I called out to the purple haired woman sitting alone in the stands.

"O-oh, hi Kira." she waved meekly as I sat down next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Tired, just needed a place to rest," Tabane's always been a pretty bad liar. Sheesh, she could at least tell the truth. Guess I'll have to do some prodding.

"Tabane, did Houki just leave you?"

"…She saw Rin with Ichika, and…" she slumped over, laying her head on her shoulders, "I thought maybe we were getting along again… but he's still more important to her."

"I'm getting that there's something more…"

"Some other developers came up to me for the IS, they said that I didn't deserve to be your provider…" she was nearly crying, "They had better weapons, and were serious about it. Some… some even said that those rumors about us were all started by me for attention…" Bastards…

Noticing the guitar that no one was using, and it was hooked up to an amp, plus the other club members were helping out the other people around the place, I got up and walked to it.

"Kira…?" Tabane asked as I strapped the guitar on and recalled a few chords that I still remembered. Hey, I liked music, so obviously I learned to play some.

The place became silent as I started playing. Ah, a certain song should do the trick…

"_Hey," _I smiled, singing into the mic, "_don't write yourself off yet, It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on," _The people in the club started to move to the other instruments, backing me up.

"_Just try your best, try everything you can, and don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away."_

Tabane's sad face wasn't so sad as I continued singing, _"It just takes some time, Little girl you're in the middle of the ride! Everything, everything will be just fine! Everything, everything will be alright, alright!"_

Someone else got on the drums, playing along, adding to the experience_, "Hey, you know they're all the same. You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in! Live right now, yeah, just be yourself. It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else." _I mouthed a "Because it's good enough for me" quickly, causing Tabane to blush.

"_It just takes some time! Little girl you're in the middle of the ride! Everything, everything will be just fine, Everything, everything will be alright, alright!"_

By now, someone had joined in with the bass, plus someone else was playing back up, just like a real band, _"It just takes some time! Little girl you're in the middle of the ride! Everything, everything will be just fine. Everything, everything will be alright, alright! WHOO!"_

I played the solo rather well, the memories of my time with Luke flooding in as Tabane's gift gleamed in the spotlights. Also, the place had begun filling up, _"Hey, don't write yourself off yet. It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on. Just do your best, do everything you can! And don't you worry what their bitter hearts are gonna say!"_

The crowd that had came in was already clapping to the beat of the English lyrics that I was singing in, even if they didn't understand it too well, everyone enjoys a good tune._  
"It just takes some time! Little girl you're in the middle of the ride," _I pointed to Tabane specifically, making sure those damn bitches that thought they'd make her cry knew exactly who this song was dedicated to,_ "Everything, everything will be just fine! Everything, everything will be alright, alright. It just takes some time! Little girl you're in the middle of the ride! Everything, everything will be just fine, Everything, everything will be alright, alright!"_

"Whoa, did _not _know you could play like that," Ichika said as he came running up to me, still dressed in a (partially damaged) butler outfit.

"I picked up a little bit in the States," I told him, setting the guitar down, disappointing the crowd a bit.

"Bullshit," Shinjiro called me out on it, "You told me that you, Luke, Mickey, and Romeo were gonna have a band."

"Eyup," Romeo finally came around, "Sorry I'm late. Damn lines…"

"So, how's Laura been like?" I asked him, but his response was drowned out.

"ENCORE! ENCORE!" the crowd chanted. I grinned, knowing what to do.

"Alright then, but on one condition, and one condition only!" I said into the mic, "Can you convince Shinonono Tabane, who that song was played for specifically, to ask me for an encore?"

"We'll go keep her safe," Shinjiro and Ichika nodded, going to Tabane's spot.

The crowd quickly spotted her and began their pleas, chanting, begging Tabane to request an encore.

"Alright! Go ahead, Kira!" she yelled out, blushing from all the attention.

"Hey, you guys know _Absolutely?_" I asked the group.

"Yeah! I saw a Suzumiya Haruhi music video for it!" the girl on the drums nodded.

"Cool, let's do it," I tested out the strings again, before starting to sing, _"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looked so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her… When she smiles!"  
_Tabane looked as giddy as a school girl when she heard the lyrics, with me winking at her. Shinjiro just rolled his eyes while Ichika was nearly laughing,_ "Now how many days in a year, she woke up with hope, but she only found tears?"_

"_And I can be so insincere, making her promises never for real. As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes. Now how many days disappear, when you look in the mirror, so how do you choose?"  
_The crowd was already clapping along with the beat of the song, with a few people trying to sing along. However, this was _my _performance _for _Tabane, so I turned up the mic._  
"Your clothes never wear as well the next day, and your hair never falls in quite the same way. You never seem to run out of things to saaaaaay!"  
"This is the story of a girl," _I sang as the spotlights focused on Tabane,_ "Who cried a river and drowned the whole world."  
"And while she looked so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her… When she smiles!"  
_The crowd cheered, already starting to form a bit of a mosh pit,_ "Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit day after day?"_

"_Now how did we wind up this way? Watching our mouths for the words that we say? As long as we stand here waiting, wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose… Now how do we get there today? When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes?"_

"_Your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way. But you never seem to run out of things to say…"  
"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looks so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her… When she smiles!"  
_During the solo I played around a bit, twisting and spinning mainly just to get the crowd pumped up, "Alright, everyone with me!"

"_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day and your hair never falls in quite the same way. You never seem to run out of things to saaaaay!"  
_I slowed down, making my voice very soft, _"This is the story of a girl… Who cried a river and drowned the whole world… And while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her!"  
_Nearly laughing at how Tabane was covering her face as she was blushing, considering the next part of the song, I forced myself to continue,_ "This is the story of a girl, whose pretty face she hid from the world. And while she looks so sad and lonely there, I absolutely love her! _Come on Tabane, get up here!"_  
_She tried to make herself as small as possible, and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle,_ "This is the story of a… girl! Who cried a river and drowned the whole world and while she looked so sad in photographs… I absolutely love her! When she smiles… When she smiles!"_

The crowd clapped loudly as I finished with a bit of flourish in my bow. I thanked the Music Club for letting me do all of this, and apologized for derailing anything they had planned. However, they were totally fine with it, plus I was welcome to just come in and play if I wanted to.

Eventually, the crowd dispersed, though some people wanted me to play another song, and it took an annoucement that I apparently "cut my fingers on that last epic solo" to get them to leave.

"So, are you cheered up now?" I asked Tabane, getting an incredulous look from Ichika.

"That was just to cheer her up?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Oh, yes." I cracked a grin, pulling Tabane in, "Sometimes we all just need someone to cheer us up. I'm here for all of you, you should all know that."

"Lean on me?" Shinjiro suggested.

"I ain't singing again," I growled.

"Though it that's just to cheer her up, whoever is your girlfriend down the road is one lucky girl," Ichika shook his head, "Hey, you guys don't mind if I go look for Houki."

"Yeah, go look for your totally-not-your-girlfriend," I rolled my eyes, shooing him off.

"Can it," he snapped before leaving, but in the childish kind of way when two kindergarteners are said by their parents to be perfect for each other.

"Kira!" Rei called out, running over along with Cecilia, "That was… beautiful."

"Well, it wasn't Billy Joel, so I don't think so. More like awesome." Rei rolled her eyes at my comment, "And I'm not in the mood to sing any Elton John."

"W-well, I think it was splendid," Cecilia admitted while blushing… and why is everyone in my class dressed in a maid outfit?! Am I missing something here… Oh, right. Service Café. But why maids? …**MEMOES!** Ahem, yeah, whatever, "C-could you sing for me, sometime?" I could tell Rei was stifling laughter at Cecilia's embarrassment.

"Well, if you ever need to get cheered up, sure." I laughed, "I mean, Tabane needed some encouragement, so I gave her some."

"Again, Kira's self-serving heart knows no bounds," Rei said with mock worship, "I am not worthy to stand in such a hero's presence."

"Oh screw off. Anyways, thanks, you two…" I noticed a group of women heading over, "You might want to leave. Things are going to get…"

"Ugly," Rei noticed my gaze's direction, "Cecilia, we should go."

"O-of course, Rei. I-I'll be expecting that song, Kira."

"Yes, yes. Anything for my dear _ojou-sama_," I teased, making Cecilia giggle as she left.

"Ah, Orthun-san," one with red hair greeted, dressed all business-casual like.

I held up a hand to stop her, "First off, I prefer to be called Kira."

"Of course." she nodded, "Well, I am the current head of GRM Corporations, and we'd love to extend a hand to you-" I saw Tabane shrinking. Ah, this must be that group she was talking about.

"I'll have to decline politely," I cut her off.

"Well, what about Sabre Industries? We do focus mainly on bullet technologies, and are no doubt better than your current producers." They started making various sponsorship details, and I started clenching my fist and Tabane's arm was tightening around my right arm. Their gazes looked towards it for a second before their deals started to get more aggressive.

"Look, all of you," I quickly burst out, my aggression becoming harder to control, "My current producer, Tabane, is completely fine."

"But Kira, wouldn't you rather have some specialized?" the redhead asked rather suggestively. Ah, I can see what this is also about. Ha, _pathetic_.

"Sure, I mean, there's plenty of people better at making weapons that Tabane is. But who else would be crazy to create dimensional travel, optical invisibility, and stuff from a video game set five centuries into the future? Who else would be crazy enough to hand me essentially a suit of death that has no equal?" They started to back up, "Who else would be awesome enough to give me an aerial vehicle that has rail guns, rockets, and a bunch of other weapons a hormone driven teenager should _definitely _not have have? Seriously, I could be _arrested _for walking near a school with the amount of guns I have, even in the US. I mean, maybe Tabane isn't the best weapon maker, but she's the one for me. So you can take your deals somewhere else. Thank you and have a nice day."

Storming out with Tabane, I laughed once we were out of earshot, "YES! That felt awesome."

"T-thank you…" Tabane whispered.

"You know, why would they do this to you? I mean, you could just carrot bomb their house or something."

"Hmhm," she let out a meek and soft laugh, "But… it's true. I can't make weapons. I only created yours because I had something to work off of. There are far superior weapons."

"And yet, none of them would work with me." I told her, "Remember Tabane, that your weapons and your weapons _alone _fit with the MJOLNIR. Besides, I don't think Elysian would take too kindly to foreign weapons."

"I bet you're right. Speaking of which, where _is _Elysian at this hour?"

"_Attention everyone," _Oh no. That's E's voice, _"It's now time for the High Noon Couple Walk."_

"Oh no she didn't," I growled, ready to shoot the speakers.

"What does she…" Tabane trailed off.

"_To all girls, only a few will find the very little men. Boys… get running." _No, E! This is NOT FUNNY! _"Stragglers will be punished, along with hiders. That means you, Kira." _Way to call me out, E. Well, there's a janitor's closet right here…

"What are you going to do?"

"Hide. Here, get in with me." I motioned for her to get into the rather large closet before making sure no one knew we were there. Damn, I wish I had my Radar Jammer. But still, I am _so _going to kill Elysian later. It will be slow and painful, no doubt. Anyways, lock the door, good.

"What do we do now?" Tabane whispered.

"Now… we wait."

Three… two…

"Damnit this is too boring… I'm going to run and make it to my room," I started unlocking the door… what the hell… "Ah, crap!"

"What is it?" Tabane asked.

"Lock's jammed, and I don't even have my handgun on me. Plus, because Elysian's out and about, my suit only retains as much abilities as a regular MJOLNIR suit."

"Couldn't we just break down the door?"

"I've tried once, these things are like, made of steel or something. I have no idea what they're made out of," Then again, leaving a bunch of girls with explosive weapons near chemical wouldn't be a good ideas. I growled, punching the door, only to make a small dent…

Hey, wait… didn't that. No way… Uh…

"Tabane, I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized, bowing towards her slightly.

"Sorry?" she asked, "What a-about?" I looked up and she started backing away, "W-were you t-t-thinking of doing something?"

"Wait wait what?! No! No! It's not like that! Just… just hold on for a second!"

"Ahhhh!" Tabane yelped as she tripped over something, landing on her back on something soft in a rather suggestive posture- wait why am I thinking of this?! Focus, Kira! "N-no… I mean… we have to consider a lot of things… we aren't even…" she gulped, "D-dating."

"Just hold on for a freakin' second! Let me explain!"

"T-think about what you're doing!" she curled up. Tabane, just give me a freakin' second!

"I'm freakin' sorry about the charm, damnit!" she paused for a second, "One of the rooms I ducked into apparently had some charm cast on me that would trap me in a janitor's closet with a person I chose." Before she could say anything, I interrupted her, "And I chose you because I figured you'd have something that could break us out."

"O-oh," she stammered, getting up, "S-sorry about that."

"I'm sorry for causing a misunderstanding." Phew, that could've gone horribly wrong! "Wait… aha!" I saw a few chemicals around the place and started grabbing bottles. Now just to get to work.

* * *

"Kira, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tabane asked as we took shelter behind the mats.

"Nope. If it turns out to be a good one, great. If not, we won't live long enough to find out." I grimaced.

"Wait-"

"Light 'em up!" I ducked down and plugged my eyes and closed my eyes.

_**BOOM!**_

"Are we dead yet?" I asked. Blink. Blink. Oh… I'M ALIVE! FREEEFFALLLL-wait what am I doing? Ugh, I'm really not in the mood for this. Well, it's a good thing to know that so far, besides from today's shenanigans, that everything is going absolutely a-oka-

"_Intruder alert!"_

Oh son of a AAGHH one day. One day, world. Just one day where everything goes well.

I looked around for a makeshift weapon. Something that would help me attack people. Like this pipe. Perfect.

"Hey! I found one-" One intruder who was obviously patrolling the halls yelled.

"For once, can I have a NORMAL day?!" I growled, smashing said intruder with a pipe right across the face, knocking her out. Great, Phantom Task. One day, universe, ONE DAY is all I ask for. Eh, well, let's loot this nice and awesome M16 they happen to have on them. Hehheh, I've always wanted one of these. Maybe I'll keep it as a trophy later.

"Kira, are you sure you should be using that pipe rather than an actual gun is better?"

"I am _so _glad I remember my street fighting days," I cracked my neck and knuckles, "Let's go crack some heads."

I strolled through the halls, beating down several Phantom Task members with a blunt metal pipe like it was nothing. These guys are absolutely terrible. Then again they're probably relying on the parents being scared of having their children hurt so they won't do anything. Ha, well, sucks to be these Phantom Task members then.

Kicking down the door to the cafeteria, I found myself in a hostage situation.

"You! Put the gun down or she dies!" The woman grabbed Elysian. Heh.

I put my weapons down, "Very well then." I embraced her as she ran out to me… and then I extracted the chip and plugged it in. I watched as these amateurs kicked my guns away from anyone, smirking as I donned my IS.

After dramatically cocking my gun as loudly as possible, as is necessary in these predicaments, I smiled as I said, "Hello there."

"Who's on their phone- oh shit." They noticed the shotgun and SMG in my hand, "Hey, don't do anything or we shoot-"

Unfortunately after those words several people now needed therapy after watching a teenager kill several soldiers that were holding innocents hostage with a smile on his face. With no regeret whatsoever.

"Ugh!" the woman grunted as I held her up against the wall, shotgun aimed at her cranium, "What do you want?"

"I _want _some answers. What's your play in all of this. There's no doubt that there's an ulterior motive." I growled, ready to pull the trigger.

"You're too late, they're probably taking away Byaku Shiki right now-"

"**GIGA-"**

Oh, looks like someone's plan didn't go just as planned. I particularly enjoyed the screams of terror as the shadow of Ichika's drill filled the room. Yes, indeed.

_Kira you're becoming way too anti-heroic now._

We're talking about Phantom Task here, I think it's perfectly acceptable. Besides, it's not like I'll become Archer or something along those lines.

_Eh, well, you might as well just finish this._

Squeezing the trigger, I ended the soldier's life, then dashed over to Ichika, who had apparently now tore through all of the soldiers once they tried to take them hostage. Awesome. You know, it's a good thing I trained him or we might actually have been in trouble there.

"Kira-kun! Orimura-kun!" Oh, it's Tatenashi, "I found out they're trying to take Orimura-kun's… I…S…" I believe it is about now that she noticed the dead bodies on the ground. Oh, I should probably wipe the blood off of my face, I was a little close to the targets when I got them with my shotgun.

"No need to worry about it, Pres." I reloaded my shotgun, "We'll clean up from here."

* * *

So, in short, it is impossible for me to have a normal day.

Oh, the festival ended without incident afterwards though, and was a lot livelier because people had come so close to death, but I mean, come on. I want _one _normal day! Just one! Okay, maybe like three, but at least one. Is it too much to ask for?!

_Yes, Yes it is._

Shut up, E.

_Well, you are the 'hero' on mankind in this world and you have a harem after you. Did you really expect __**any **__day to be normal?_

Yes! Why, is it too much to ask to have a normal day- Don't answer that!

"Kira?"

"Oh, hey Tabane," I turned around from looking outside, "What's going on?"

She walked up next to me and leaned against the window, "Oh, nothing much."

"Houki leaving for Ichika still on your mind?" I asked, noticing how she just stared at the ground.

"…Yes," she shyly answered, still not looking me in the eye.

"Tabane," I sighed, "I want you to know something. Here, come on, face me." She looked me in the eyes, and she had a bit of tears in her eyes, "I'll be here for you, alright? Me, Wolf Team, and all of the Spartans. You'll never truly be alone."

"T-thank you…" she sniffed, hugging me.

"Hey, there's still a festival out there," I smiled, "Let's go enjoy it."

There were still many games, festivities, food contests, and a bunch of other things to do at this festival, and I wasn't about to let a very close friend of mine be saddened. Note to self, chide Houki for this later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a festival and friend to attend to.

* * *

**Hoo-RAY more Kira and Tabane shipping. Because it amuses me.**

**Kira: Is someone covering up for a secret fetish?**

**Hell no. You shut up right now.**

**Kira: Yuki will be so disappointed. Though I bet Minaka will say she called it. Maybe her mom will dye her hair green for you.**

**You suck. Shut up or I will throw you into the Chifuyu clone pit again.**

**ANYWAYS, yay I got through this chapter. Next chapter we Cannonball Fast... or as I like to put it-**

**Kira: Oh hell no.**

**IS FIGHTS ON MOTORCYCLES! Minus motorcylcles plus jetpacks, but I digress. Anyways, seeya all next chapter!**

**Oh, and please review! They are extra fuel for all authors, including myself!**


	20. Speed of a Prototype

**Weeeeell here we are with a new Chapter! Time for Cannonball Fast! **

**Sorry if this took a while, I was working on the omake at the end of the chapter, and it took a little while to get it just right.**

**Aaaand we have more music accompaniment this chapter as well.**

**As usual, I do not own anything other than my OCs and the things I have added.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: **Speed of a Prototype

* * *

Cannonball Fast, a high speed-

_Kira, are you really making a YuGiOh 5Ds reference?_

I'm BORED, I think that is perfectly fine. Besides, I've got nothing better to do than sit around. Anyways, Cannonball Fast is essentially "IS Battles on Motorcycles" except minus the motorcycles and add in super speed packs and jetpacks and whatnot. Though teleportation is banned apparently, being one of the new rules. I keep trying to explain that SlipSpace travel is _not _teleportation as it is _not _instantaneous and instead is me travelling through a fusion of the eleven dimensions which _takes time_. Ugh. That's not even fair! I explained the concept of multidimensional travel and they still called it teleportation! It takes _time_, it's not instantaneous like these delicious noodles I'm having right now. Eh, I'll find a way to get around it.

_By the way Tatenashi is about to get out of the shower. Water just turned off._

Blindfold on, turn on motion tracker and limit it to this room only so I don't get confused… done.

Though, what else am I forgetting… oh, right. I'm in the Personal IS group for Cannonball Fast, since people without personal units are grouped separately for fairness. I think that's fair, but I could still decimate the competition with SlipSpace travel. Just warp around them constantly and they'd never be able to tell where I'm coming from next.

_Note that we still have that SlipSpace test coming up in a while._

Yeah, yeah. Anyways, it's tomorrow and I really want to test out my newest additions to this suit.

* * *

"Oh come on, that's not even fair!" Ichika yelled as I flew down with my MJOLNIR suit, now fully equipped with a ton more thruster packs and whatnot for maximum control and speed. Hooray using the sheer power of SlipSpace engines that are enough to open a _wormhole _to sheer thrusting power. Hell yeah.

_Well, our top speeds certainly are… high._

How high- you know what, never mind. I want to find out myself.

"So, it's you versus Charlotte in the first round?" Ichika asked as I put my helmet on and polarized the visor so that he could only see a shining gold.

"Lots of guns versus even more guns," I noted, summoning my SMG to my left hand and my non Shield Pierce kukris to my other hand.

So essentially the way this goes is we race around to the designated checkpoints all over the school (since we can fly and all that) and try to shoot eachother down. Luckily all of the buildings are shielded today or otherwise there would be so much collateral damage it isn't even funny. But I could keep up on my promise of burning down the school-

_Kira, no burning down the school._

Damnit E, you never let me have my fun.

As Charlotte and I lined up at the start, I found myself mumbling, "Speed World 2, activated."

_How many 5Ds references can you make in one round?_

Let's find out today!

The siren went off and the mad dash began, with me boosting with all of my mini thrusters to gain an easy lead. Turning around while still firing, I unleashed a spray of bullets on Charlotte's IS, who brought up her physical shields to prevent any damage, but still left herself open to a Plasma Grenade, which stuck to her shield and did about thirty five damage, so I've gain a distance and damage lead.

You know what, let's test out the Covenant weapons.

_Bringing them up, make your choice._

Fuel Rod Gun is too slow, Plasma Pistol isn't great… ah, Needle Rifle, and E, if you could have the Beam Rifle on standby for a quick deploy?

_Roger that._

My SMG vanished as I put my kukris back into its sheath, then the Needle Rifle appeared in my hands. The pink crystals flew nearly fast enough to avoid human sight. I fired enough into Charlotte's shield to cause supercombine, knocking her back with the concussive force of the explosion.

Charlotte returned fire, only to be met by my Jackal Shield popping up and taking most of the hits, my Bubble Shield on standby just in case. I was so set for this tournament it's not even funny.

I brought up my Bubble Shield as Charlotte brought out her grenade launchers to blow past my Jackal Shield, absorbing the explosions while maintaining a good enough lead. Sheesh, she must be really good at aiming to be able to judge the arc of those grenades. Alright, just gotta increase my thrust a little bit, good. Holding steady for right now.

_Beam Rifle?_

Good idea. Maybe its high power might be able to push her back a bit. Though aiming a sniper rifle at high speeds is going to be a bit difficult, but then again…

_Let's do it?_

Yes.

Activate One Hundred Percent Synchronization.

The world became a bunch of numbers, no longer colors and random shapes and sizes but rather data values and angles to the exact degree with surface area calculations, reflectiveness of laser weapons, and all of that as I flew, now fully synched with E. I aimed towards Charlotte and pulled the trigger, the mental capacity and focus to aim the sniper rifle that quickly now mine to use. Three shots, and then I pulled out.

See, doing that for too long risks mental contamination, which leads to all sorts of nasty things like, oh, split personalities between the two of us, possible personality _melds_, and a whole load of other things. And trust me, it's not going to be pretty if it happens to us.

So E, how far is Charlotte down in Shield Points?

_She's going to try to end this quickly, so she's going to do Ignition Boost and try to get a stab on you with her Shield Pierce blade._

Okay then, let's swap out to Armor Lock if she gets in a little too close for comfort.

Just as predicted, Charlotte suddenly closed the gap between us and slashed, but I stopped all of my thrusters keeping me up and quickly descended, avoiding the strike. As I flew down, I backflipped, kicking back Charlotte as she flew back and buying myself enough time to pull off a quick thruster boost to prevent myself from crashing into the ground.

"You sure are prepared, Kira." Charlotte said over the radio with a grin.

"Well, I wouldn't be me now if I wasn't now, would I?"

"_GET A DAMN ROOM YOU TWO!" _Houki shrieked over the comms.

"My my, Houki," I smirked, dodging a flurry of Charlotte's P90s, "Is someone jealous?"

"_I am going to go to the final round, and then __**crush**__ you for saying that."_

"I'll believe it later," I laughed, bringing out my shotgun, and had the ARC resting on my back when the opening for a devastating railgun shot presented itself. If I can get one, two, max three railgun shots off on Charlotte, I should be able to end the match.

Note that this whole time we've been soaring all around over the school hitting various checkpoints, so this is really intense. Seriously E, I gotta thank you for at least cranking up our sync enough to the point I can aim at these ridiculous speeds.

_No problem. By the way, you wanna try something bang out of order?_

Oh boy, this sounds fun.

_Well, since Charlotte is trying to end this quickly with Shield Pierce- by the way she's coming from your left_- Dodge with a front flip! Thanks, _-let's go for a feint and have her crash into something. Besides, I can activate Armor Lock to bounce us off and I'm sure our shields can take it if we mistime this._

Sounds like a good idea. Adjusting outputs to thrusters and shields… shifting thruster outputs to maximum forward thruster, setting a reactionary command to when our distance between an object and ourselves is four feet or less, configuring correct turning methods depending on what side said object is from… complete. There we go.

_You're getting very good at doing these configurations._

Well, I didn't have Tabane helping me when we first did these configurations. Now… let's go.

"It's time to rev it up!" I resisted the urge to giggle- okay, maybe not giggle, but something along those lines as I kicked all my forward thrusters into maximum output along with the Longsword Wings.

Charlotte sped after me with Ignition Boost, both of us racing towards one of the last few checkpoints. This one happened to be right by the ground. I quickly made some modifications and flew straight for the ground, Charlotte still having her Shield Pierce weapon out just in case I misflew a turn or something.

"Think fast!" I yelled as all of my thrusters immediately kicked into reverse and sent me flying me away from the ground.

"Eh- AH!" Charlotte screamed as she crashed into the dirt, going into a roll, but the impact force took away the rest of her shields, "Kira, that's mean!"

"Sorry Charlotte," I shrugged, "But hey, you want me to buy-"

"_Orthun, stop flirting so the next match can continue."_

I rolled my eyes as I helped Charlotte up and SlipSpace warped us back to the starting area. Come on Chifuyu, I can't even comfort my friends after I beat them? Seriously… ah well, now it's Ichika against Cecilia, and Ichika's already got his Beam Cannon out. Seriously, Byakushiki has a lot more tricks than I thought it did. Then again Ichika might just Giga Drill Break Cecilia… that came out wrong.

The two of them took off when the signal went off, with Ichika gaining a massive lead, using his drill to actually go faster. Huh, I figured he'd do something like that. It's amazing that Ichika's come pretty far. Hell, he was a real pretty boy sissy back when I first met him and now he's passionate about using his new found strength to protect those around him.

The match ended around where my first one with Charlotte did, Ichika luring her into using her BITs then punching with an extended drill fist. Like I said, the boy's come pretty far.

The matches weren't much after that, since I went up against the others in our school (thank goodness not Madoka or I would've been way too distracted by her talking) while Ichika went up against everyone I did know. Surprisingly he took down Houki, since he wasn't paying much attention during that fight. Houki was pretty fueled by her first major debut here, and I suppose Ichika's crush, or probably more than that, on Houki made him hesitant to battle. However, he sucked it up eventually and decided to end it in one blow using his Shield Pierce weapon that I can never remember the name of to end the battle quickly.

"Oh, it's Kira-kun~" Oh hell no, "It looks like I'm up against you!"

Great, so I'm up against Tatenashi. Then again this is my chance to prove that I am _not _weak. It's not really a pride thing but rather that she always insists that I am when I am not. I don't think weak people survive wars, psychological torment, and all of that. Lesser men would've broken down where I stand now.

E, let's put this girl in her place.

_Copy that. You want to try using it here?_

As a last resort. We'll need to get far enough ahead to be able to use it effectively. Our main strategy would be to constantly outspeed her and make sure she doesn't get off any of her tricks.

_So essentially Blitzkrieg? _

If you want to put it that way, sure. Fast and hard damage, take her out as quickly as we possibly can.

"Well Kira-kun, let's see if my training helped you become less weak~" Tatenashi half sang as I polarized my helmet.

"Kira." Ichika nodded, "Good luck."

"Don't need it." I grinned, already picking out a dual Needler set up. Backup's going to be dual SMGs and if that fails, good ol' kukrises should do the trick. If that fails, well, we bring out my most powerful weapon up to date.

"Let's rev it up," I muttered right before the signal to start went off.

With a loud blare the match that would show Tatenashi that I was not weak all along started, with me pushing all of my thruster packs up to max right off the bat, allowing me to take a lead. Spinning around, I unleashed a pink mist of death upon Tatenashi. E, data scan on her machine, now!

_Machine scan says that's it called Deep Mist or Mysterious Lady, which is odd to say the least. Watch out for that spear, it's also a four barreled gatling gun._

Roger that, any other equipment I should know about- alright, Jackal Variant saved me from that Gatling Gun burst right about there! Alright, swapping to Armor Lock over Bubble Shield…

_If she pulls out a sword, watch out, it's actually a whip as well. Not to mention her machine can control water using nanomachines._

E, I'll need Radar Jammer on standby, ready to go in case of those deploying.

_Copy that. You concentrate on shooting, I'll handle any flying adjustments you need._

Over and out. Now, let's tear her the hell apart!

I easily dodged and blocked her gatling gun bursts and returned my own blasts of pink needles, scoring enough to supercombine several times. This is a little- no, no going to say it. That would be jinxing myself. Anyways, swap to the SMGs since she's learning on how to move enough to avoid the needle's tracking for some manual aiming.

At this point she swapped to her whip sword, which means my Jackal Variant isn't going to do much against that. Well then, looks like I'll just have to bat it away.

"Hm Kira, a hammer is pretty slow. Looks like you're stronger but not too much smarter!" Tatenashi tried to tease as she whipped her sword forward.

_**WHOOM!**_

I nearly burst out laughing as the sheer force of the Gravity Hammer now only threw her attack away, but swung back to hit her instead. But I needed to remain composed if I was to best my opponent here. Okay, let's see, we're passing over the lake now so E I'm going to need scanners on all sides, alert me if there's any sudden changes in water presence.

_Roger that, I have Radar Jammer ready just in case._

Perfect, now let's get serious. We're going to win this and fly straight past Tatenashi's illusions about us, and crush those illusions.

Note to self, don't watch To Aru Majutsu No Index before tournaments.

_Kira, focus!_

Right, right. Dodge sword whip again! Alright, she's telegraphing her movements!

I activated Armor Lock while raising my Jackal Variant, which took the brunt of the damage but it still fizzled out, but luckily my Armor Lock managed to block the rest of it. I quickly put in as much thrust as I could, as Armor Lock requires me to kind of sink like a brick.

But you know what, enough playing around.

E. Activate HyperDrive.

**[Music: Straight Jet (IS Theme)]**

_Mabushii kaze no naka de egaku yo kimi no egao_

_sunao ni nareru shunkan_

Activatng all thrusters, setting to near maximum thrust, backup setup on maximum maneuverability.

Ignition, on.

_chiisana koto de yureru yowai jibun ga kuyashii_

_nakitai toki datte ue wo muite_

"Tatenashi, you're about to see who you've been dealing with this whole time," I evaded a close strike with her water attacks, "I am the trigger of my gun."

_watashi dake ni dekiru koto ga aru no_

_akiramenai yo kimi wo mamoritsudzukeru_

"Is that all you have to say, Kira-kun? That wasn't very impressive," Tatenashi giggled, "But very well, if you don't believe you're weak, I might just have to show you."

If I fall to her, thus ends my victory streak.

If I lose to Tatenashi, a girl who doesn't even take me or combat seriously, what does that say about when I fight for keeps in the world out there?

I will _not _lose.

_tomaranai SUPI-DO de omoi ga afureteiku_

I boosted to maximum overdrive, blazing right past all of her water attacks in a streak of grey, my wings unfurling as well. Hell, if Silvero Gospel can do it, so can I.

_maketaku ha nai dare yori mo kagayaiteitai_

I continued forward, right before using SlipSpace to warp behind Tatenashi and deliver a flurry of assault rifle fire on her, diminishing her shields further before flying right on past her like nothing had happened.

_hoshi ga mienai hi mo_

_hikari ha aru kitto_

"Hm, you're a lot faster than I expected. Very well then, looks like I'll have to take you seriously~!"

"_Kira."_

"Yes, Houki?"

"_Crush her." _I see someone's sick of that attitude of hers. It makes sense, Houki doesn't see combat as a game. It has been her life starting when she started kendo.

"Very well."_  
shinjiru koto…negai, mirai he  
ano sora de aeru kara_

"My name is Kira Orthun, the Prototype Spartan, and you, Tatenashi-senpai, will fall before me like all the rest," I mumbled to no one in particular, surging ahead as the sun began to shine brighter.

_surechigai no setsunasa namida de mune ga itai_

_ashita ni nareba kieru no…?_

I let the thrusters cool down, slowing down slightly but not enough where Tatenashi could catch up easily.

_You went for the beginning line right away._

Take no chances E. I have to win this battle. For the Spartans. For Tabane. For myself and my foolish pride.

_tsugi no SUTE-JI no tame ni tsuyoi jibun wo tsukurou_

_ushinau mono mo aru sore demo ii_

Everything on the line. If I lose it will never be forgotten, so I must win. Forward unto dawn I ride!

Flipping around I emptied my M6E handgun and Plasma Pistol into her, the plasma bolts dealing plenty of damage. Right, Covvie weapons are good for shields, regular is for flesh.

_utsumuite bakari ja tsukamenai yo_

_ichido shikanai CHANSU minogasanaide_

Alright, let's do this.

E. Activate One Hundred Percent Synchronization.

_Got it._

Unanimous in mind, body, and soul. Metal and flesh become one. Let's rev it up!

_massuguna hitomi de sekai wo terashiteikou_

Again I hit maximum thrust, surging forth out of her range, appearing behind her with a shotgun and SMG.

_hajimete shitta hitori de ha nani mo dekinai ne_

Kicking and shooting, Tatenashi couldn't hope to keep up with me in my rapid assault as I used every tactic I had. I had to ensure my victory, and damnit, nothing was gonna stop me.

_tsuki ni katarikaketa yume no saki he zutto_

Leaving her with a kick towards the ground, I leapt off, flying as if nothing had happened.

_owaranai no…inori, todoite_

_ano kumo wo tsukinukete_

"Eh?!" A shocked Tatenashi asked, "When… when did this happen?!"

"A long time ago," I stated solemnly, "You refused to see it! You believe me to be weak when in fact I was strong. Despite my protests you deceived yourself somehow… not even knowing it was me who defended the school that day. I will not allow myself to be defeated by someone who doesn't even take combat seriously!"

"I-"

"Combat is a way of life. It is my way of life."

_**I am the trigger of my gun.**_

_(Instrumental)_

I weaved in and out of her Gatling gun bursts and water attacks, unleashing many of the guns I had wielded over the years of my life. Unfortunately my wings aren't like Silvero Gospel's where they actually have some effect; they just seem to be cosmetic for the moment.

I watched as Tatenashi's shield points drained away, while she so desperately tried to counterattack, having taken me seriously a little too late.

_sou Don't be afraid_

_mayowazu, omoi kiri tobeba ii daijoubu_

Alright E, let's use our one of our most powerful weapons that we have. We will ensure victory.

_Please tell me itsudemo motto hanashi wo shite_

_I believe you kodokuna yoru mo koeteikeru_

_**Iron is my body, bullets flow like blood.**_

_tonari ni kimi ga itekureru sore dake de…_

Forward unto dawn I do battle, to find my fate of eternal combat. Guns and vehicles will surround me when I finally do fall. But until then, a person that cannot even take combat seriously will not defeat me. I've been really redundant but I have to keep reminding myself of this fact.

_tomaranai SUPI-DO de omoi ga afureteiku_

Again I pushed for maximum overdrive, shooting forth with a white light filling the world as I jumped into SlipSpace. Screw the fact that it's off limits, this is my fight, and I will not lose through combat!

_maketaku ha nai dare yori mo kagayaiteitai_

_hoshi ga mienai hi mo_

I flew back into the world I knew, a miniature MAC cannon on my right hand, the robotic side of me.

Acquiring firing solution.

_hikari ha aru kitto_

_shinjiru koto…negai, mirai he_

"Tatenashi-senpai… I'm afraid this is your end. Firing solution acquired! Shells loaded! **FIRE!**"

_ano sora de aeru kara_

A loud boom filled the skies, as Tatenashi fell out of the air after being slammed with such force. Well, it won't kill her because of the IS' shields, but it will certainly hurt like hell.

_ano sora de aeru kara…_

Slowly coming to a halt, I landed at the finish line. Looks line no one is bringing up the fact I used SlipSpace. Then again I guess I warped _backwards _with it, but whatever, I guess.

**[End Music]**

"Victory, Kira Orthun." I stated, taking off my helmet. It was not questionable, debatable, or anything really. It was a pure fact that I had won.

_So, what happens now, aren't you Student Council President now?_

Bah, I can't be bothered with politics. But then again I can change something then hand it back over to Tatenashi. Heh, I know exactly what to do if I am given that position. Anyways, should probably go sit down or something, before HyperDrive puts us out of commission. E, you feeling alright?

_Nothing too major, just a little woozy from the adrenaline rush settling down._

Lower our sync for now, that should help you. I'll tell you when I'm calm again.

_Thanks Kira._

No problem, E. Just looking out for my friend.

"ONEE-SAMA! OUR ONEE-SAMA!" Oh… fangirls. Shit, I hadn't thought of this when I planned to beat her. Well, looks like half the school hates my guts! Awesome.

By the way that was sarcasm there.

Ahhhh, great. Looks like I'll have to deal with a bunch of teenagers all wanting vengeance which means I'll have to deal with not-so-sneaky-ambushes and people attacking me in the halls. Though it gives me a perfectly good excuse to lower my stress by having someone to take it out on, I mean, they attacked first. Self-defense, right?

"So… it appears you're Student Council President now."

"Yeah… I don't want it." I casually commented, not facing Tatenashi, "I don't play politics, and I'm not good in a civil leadership position. As far as I'm concerned, you can keep the position. Though maybe next time you'll think twice before calling me weak or trying to force me to do something. Oh, but I'm taking myself off to be passed around to clubs and making that unredactable before I hand it back to you."

"Kira-kun, I-"

"Save your breath," I growled coldly before walking away from her.

Seriously, who does she think she is, just going to say sorry afterwards? What, I'm sorry for calling you weak for a long time when I didn't even know that facts? I'm sorry I didn't give you a fight where I was actually trying? What else is there to be sorry for, Tatenashi? Hell, she's lucky I didn't end up just snapping with her.

Ugh, whatever. Besides, maybe it means she'll move out of my room or something. But let's see, I've still got… oh, it's the championship round. Me against Ichika… again.

Oh, if you're wondering about the lines that came from Fate Stay Night, it's actually a disguised way of limiting E and my own sync so it doesn't shoot to high up all of a sudden. The first two lines give HyperDrive a bigger boost, and each line after that slowly increases our performance by lessening the limits on our abilities, mainly involving SlipSpace and virtual reality manipulation. However, the more lines used… the more risk we run of mental contamination and something going wrong with all of the technology, because after all, the more you change, the more likely something is to go wrong. Not to mention that I have limits to that. I can't just rewrite the world to have no water because something of that calculation would require a massively high sync rate with E, and calculating all of that _would _short out my head. Literally. So I would die. But onto the next battle…

* * *

"So, you still remember how this went down last time, right?" he asked as we stepped up to the starting platform.

"Yeah, I got careless." I laughed, putting on my helmet, "But you won't be so lucky this time."

"I know, plus I've got a few tricks you don't know about."

"So do I," I grinned, "Brofist for luck?"

"Brofist for luck."

"May the speediest and strongest fighter win." I've said before that strength is about fighting for what you believe in, and your resolve to keep on fighting. Ichika and I are both fighting for the same cause, or something similar, so it's all about whose resolve to fight for that cause is stronger.

"_Three."_

Here goes.

"_Two."_

A friendly battle between bros. Heh, a competition if you want to call it that. We'll both take it seriously, of course, but right now the winner doesn't really matter, because we'll still be there for eachother.

"_One."_

Let's do this.

"_GO!"_

A gunshot signaled the start of the championship match, Ichika and I speeding off, our wings both unfurling. Mine were grey, while his were a solid white. The innocent hero and the not-so-innocent hero, I guess.

Well, let's start battles off like I usually do.

I am the trigger of my gun.

My Assault Rifle and my non-shield pierce kukris found their way into my hands as I opened fire, Ichika raising a hand and blocking with his drill- holy shit dodge! When the hell could he start shooting those drills at me?! Crap, they're melee attacks as well so my Jackal Shield won't do too much. E, keep us up on maximum maneuverability, try not to take any damage from those drills. Also, see if you can find a targeting solution between the delay I'm seeing!

_On it! Just try to keep up with your assault for now!_

Understood.

Fuel Rod Gun should do the trick. Luckily I don't have to worry about collateral damage today.

I leveled the FRG at Ichika before letting loose a barrage of green. Unfortunately for him he didn't notice it from behind his drill, only seeing it when the explosion managed to shake him. Good, he's open! Swap to sniper rifle, line up a shot… scored a hit! Great!

"Alright, that was a good start. Let's go ByakuShiki!"

Oh hell that's a beam cannon right there. And it looks just like the X Buster.

Son of a bitch, having Megaman… oh, that explains his doom sword as well. It's like the Z Saber. Everyone dies to it. Yippee.

_Energy Sword then?_

E we're not fighting to actually kill eachother. Seriously, the energy output on that thing far exceeds Ichika's weapon, because it rips right through Absolute Barrier. Hm, Gravity Hammer and Focus Rifle should be a good enough mirror or counter to Ichika's equipment setup.

The two weapons appeared in my hands as I flipped, dodging a laser burst from Ichika. I returned fire, tracing his movements with the Focus Rifle before I had to stop, unless I wanted my hand to fucking sting from the overhead. Ichika tried to get in a quick swipe at this point while I wasn't shooting, but I swapped to my Gravity Hammer, knocking him back just in time to avoid getting hit by Shield Pierce.

Oh shit, is he charging his attack?

E, Spartan Laser, NOW!

_Got it!_

The hiss of the Splaser (as it was affectionately nicknamed) filled the air around me. The red beam prepared to fire as Ichika lined up his sights.

"**I'MMAFIRINGMAHLAZAH!"** we both yelled. Well then… strange minds think alike- OH HOLY SHIT MY EARS!

_Damn, that explosion was really loud, not to mention that it's shaken us up a bit. Prepare for some unstable flying!_

Both Ichika and I struggled as the shockwave messed around with some of our systems, and both of us being Hybrids, it sure as hell affected us more.

Note to self, never fire two lasers at eachother, especially when they are high powered as all hell. Makes for great explosions, but also really bad hearing.

_Luckily I managed to reduce our hearing input for this battle._

Thank goodness for that. Now, let's end this!

Shotgun and kukris in hand, I flew towards Ichika just as he recovered, landing a kick on him before spinning around and slashing with the kukris in my right hand. As Ichika came into the sights, I pulled the trigger on the shotgun while reducing the amount of thrust I had going, which shot me back, avoiding Ichika's counterattack.

"Damnit!" he shouted, bringing up a shield as I tried to pick him off with a sniper rifle shot, "So close! Alright Byakushiki… let's do this."

Ichika began to glow gold as his sync with Byakushiki shot up, not to a hundred, as that would be very dangerous, but enough where he was a hell of a lot more dangerous than before, **"Shooter Flow!"**

I immediately swapped to my Bubble Shield but it was in vain as the first few shots decimated it. Damn, my motion tracker's not helping either, as whatever the hell he's doing is making him go really fast while still being able to shoot. Holy shit, his sync must be high enough to calculate that… E, can we do anything to counter this?

_Well, Byakushiki's got one hell of a lock on us, so keep moving, first off. Hm, what can we do, what can we do?! I could try doing a SlipSpace jump but he'd only lock onto us and repeat the process. Shields are useless and locking up our armor will only let him get a massive lead on us… Well… we could try using the MAC gun's shockwave to disrupt his systems-_

Wait, how is he getting a lock on us exactly?

_Byakushiki's emitting detection waves at an extremely high frequency to find… us…_

Radar Jammer?

_Well, looks like his great ability has one very special weakness._

"Ah-Ahh!" Ichika screamed as he flew out of control before recovering, "Holy crap, what the hell was that?"

"A counter to your Shooter Flow." I smirked, flying on ahead- holy crap why are we flying like crazy?!

_Gah, the Radar Jammer's messing with us as well! It must be because you're a hybrid now, so some of my systems that are jammed mess with you… I'm so sorry, I didn't-_

E, not the issue right now, I can power through it! And you don't have to apologize, you didn't know. But now we have to make a choice, mess around with myself and resort to manual flying, or have Ichika nearly tear us to shreds using Shooter Flow, which by the way is a badass name for a move if I do say so myself.

_Or… _I swear that E is smirking right now, _We could try to use the same move against him albeit in a different way?_

Well then, let's try it out.

I disabled the Radar Jammer which Ichika noticed as he gained control of his unit fairly quickly. He wordlessly began his assault, not even thinking of giving me a chance to say anything.

He's learned well.

E, I hope you know what the hell you're doing.

_Trust me._

When have I not? Now, what's the plan, because our shields are barely above three hundred at this point. I'm trying to dodge as much as I can but the Energy Shields aren't able to recharge fast enough to actually take a few hits before our IS shields take a hit, plus the Jackal Variant isn't too good against Ichika's laser. Despite the fact that it's firing low powered shots to maintain a steady stream of fire, the shield's taking too many hits still.

_If we can't pinpoint where he is… We simply fire in every direction at once._

…I like your thinking. So… how do we do that?

_Three lines should do it, should give us enough of a limit to work with._

Alright then.

"_**I am the trigger of my gun.**_

_**Iron is my body, bullets flow like blood."**_

"Opening with your chant again?" Ichika called out from the whirlwind as he continued to pelt my shields. Two hundred and fifty and decreasing…

"_**I have held over a thousand weapons."**_

_Virtual reality parameters set. Manipulating SlipSpace dimensions three and below._

Energy weapons as well, they're more effective against shields.

_Understood._

Suddenly a bunch of Plasma Repeaters surrounded me in four rings and began firing at high speeds while the rings rotated and moved around me to hit in all directions of a sphere, leaving Ichika nowhere to dodge against the hail of bullets. However, with this, I need to remain in enough sync with E to maintain dimensional calculations. Maintaining motion tracker scans… Ichika's broken out of Shooter Flow! Calculating inverse functions to get rid of these weapons… done! Great- DODGE Z-SABER- I mean Ichika's sword, okay, that was a bit close!

"Damnit, so close!" he growled, putting his sword away and swinging his arms out as two drills came forth, which allowed me to get in a cheap shot with my sniper rifles. Note that this is possible because I am synced with E and thusly can pull of the calculations to accurately hit with two sniper rifles, "Oh you suck!"

"I aim to quickly end a battle." I remarked coldly, "Ichika, remember this is a battlefield. You may have the powers of a super robot anime, but that doesn't mean the world changed."

He shook his head, and I noted his sync ratio dropped a bit, "Eh…? Oh, shit!" he immediately brought up his twin drills to block my assault rifle fire. Intriguing… Byakushiki's AI core is quite a fan of the super robot style of things, eh?

_Snrk, _E laughed, _Well, looks like they'll have some partner exercising to do, won't they?_

Let's not lose focus for now.

Settling our sync down below to reset the limits of our abilities and thus the danger of our sync, I pulled out my shotgun while swapping to the Hardlight Shield module in case Ichika went for a close range attack. He did, and I activated the shield, staggering him as he tried to recover, opening up a window for me to blast him point blank.

At this point his shields were less than a hundred, and he was getting a bit desperate, but maintaining his cool at the very least, and for the I give him credit. He's certainly come a long way from his first days.

"Alright, one final shot!" he yelled out, shooting far ahead of me, glowing green the entire time. Here we go… E, increase reaction calculations, **"Drill Flow!"**

_I'm picking up an increase of IS storage activity all around us, and it looks a lot like Ichika's drill signatures!_

Oh shit- DODGE DRILL TO THE FACE!

They came from everywhere, drills in all directions as they shot at me, forcing me to dodge rather than shoot at Ichika who was trying to line up a shot at me. Holy crap there are so many drills! E, solution, quick!

_We just need to get a few good shots off on Ichika, but there's no way we can do it right now._

Activate One Hundred Percent-

_KIRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_

…What needs to be done to win.

_You… crazy… son of a bitch…_

I know I am.

Activate One Hundred Percent Synchronization.

_The world became a blur of numbers once again as I aimed the shot, dodging the drills at the same time. One sniper rifle shot to the face should do it-_

_AGH!_

_My leg… damnit… I just gotta aim…_

I pulled the trigger as dropped the sync, screaming in pain as E tried to apply biofoam to the wound. How bad was it…

_It… ow… did some major damage to your leg, but we'll live. No bones were damaged, or at least severly, since there's a bit of scrape down there but it'll heal and won't affect you that much._

Did we get him…?

…_No._

Well, we've tried everything so far… so what now…?

_Well… not __**everything.**_

…What.

_A few of upgrades in your suit, remember?_

Wait, you know it's not going to work.

_Could never hurt to try._

Alright then…

"COIN SHOOTER!" This is the most useless upgrade ever-

"HOLY CRAP!" Ichika screamed as I caught him off guard- whoa that is a lot of coins! "KIRA TURN THAT OFF!"

Just then I heard the siren indicating the match was over… holy hell, I did _not _plan to have those coins shooting out like bullets… it was just supposed to be for easy change if I ever needed it… but _damn _that was awesome.

Well, that was supposed to just be a coin dispenser if I ever needed loose change… but then again just manipulating the output rate, speed, and throw in a randomizer program and bam! You now have a coin cannon.

"You. Suck." Ichika growled as we landed back at the starting area.

"That's called creativity and style," I laughed, nudging him, "'Sides, you went with a nice fight, and I almost lost that time but I got lucky. So, is Shooter Flow your signature move or something?"

"I suppose so," Ichika nodded, "Though Byakushiki is quite the…"

"Super Robot lover?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, eyeing his bracer, "I wish there was a way to meld the two, you know, a practical style with the power of super robots."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "But I have faith in you Ichika. You've really come a long way, and I'm sure you'll be able to find that blend and balance."

"Thanks buddy… also, I heard Madoka wasn't feeling very cheery today. She seemed really distracted during the battle- and no, I don't mean it like she was thinking of you or something. There really was something troubling her."

"…I'll go look into it," I gulped, realizing where this could go.

* * *

"Madoka…?" I called out into the empty dorm room, "Are you here?"

"Yes…" a meek reply came, "I'm here."

"Hey," I closed the door behind me and turned on the lights, "I heard from Ichika you're not doing too well. Care to tell me what's up?"

I pulled up a chair next to her and sat down, Madoka not even pulling me tight or anything. She instead just leaned over and let her head burrow in my neck, "It's just that I feel a little… isolated."

"Why would you say that?"

"I know I had amnesia, and even if everyone's friendly, it just doesn't feel too right." She sounded like she was stifling a cry, "A-and even if you're here to help me, I just don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"How to cope, maybe. Everyone's got their memories of their childhoods, and even you, I know you don't like your memories but at least you have them... I'm just…"

"Madoka… I know that's it tough, but I'll tell you something."

"Yes?"

"The past doesn't matter too much. It just makes us who we are today. But we can't change it, and maybe you forgot yours, but here's the thing: You can make more memories. Just because you lost them doesn't mean it's all over. Just make new ones to fit into all the holes from the amnesia."

"Can I… make those memories with you?"

"All of us are here to help," I shrugged, even though I knew what I was damning myself too, "As long as they… stay relatively innocent."

"Hehe~" Madoka giggled, "Thanks for cheering me up, Kira! You really know how to make a girl happy."

…Huh, I never realized it before. Is that while all of the girls are after me…? Because I made them happy… or try my best to anyways. I never meant to have it like that. I just know that I was raised to treat people with respect until they show they don't deserve it anymore. So then my question is for picking one of them… no, that sounds too… chauvinistic of me… so my question then, for thinking about which girl is the one I want to be with, is who makes me the happiest? And by that I mean, who would I enjoy being around the most, all the time of my life? Things got easier and more complicated all at once.

"Kira."

"Yes Madoka?"

"Can… can I sleep in your bedroom tonight?"

"W-what?!"

"I… I wanted to try… I… like being near you." Madoka fumbled over her words. Despite the fact she has no problem blaring out obscenities and various sex related lines, when it comes to her feelings she's still shy about it.

"If Tatenashi doesn't make endless fun of me for it, then why not?" No! Damnit instinct to try to be nice to other people! Ugh, I'm becoming the hero that Luke once was, eh? Complete with all of the girls chasing him as well. I know Luke's probably smiling wherever he is now, or laughing his ass of at my expense now that it's happening to the person he least expected.

"Great! I know so many things we can try- Kira where are you going? I just want to tell you about-"

I plugged my ears, running for the hills as Madoka continued to shout out all the various things she wanted to do with me…

And I wouldn't have it any other way. Now… time to RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

* * *

**Woot, another chapter done! Hell yeah!**

**If you liked it, disliked it, please leave a review, like or follow it as well if you really want to!**

**Well, that's about it for me.**

**And now, for an omake that has been long in the process. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Orimura-kun, do you think you can recount to us your adventures at IS Academy with Orthun Kira? Some would like a second viewpoint on things," the reporter asked.

"Sure," Ichika smiled, tapping something on his phone.

"Er… what is that music?"

"_Da, da, da da da da DA, da da da daaa…" _Ichika began to scat/sing,

"Kira Orthun was hopping around, IS Academy with explosions abound.  
When suddenly Cecilia went into an angry craze, but got beaten down into yesterday!  
Then Rei's evil AI got pissed and began to talk smack  
But didn't expect Kira to attack  
Who proceeded to pursue a romance or two  
When Rin and her machine came out of the blue

And she started beating me up 'cause she's a yandere  
Got smacked by Houki who's a tsundere  
But before Rin could stab her and myself in the back  
A stupid golem decided to attack!  
Kira pulled out a machine gun out from somehwere  
And lit up that golem like New York Times Square  
But it wouldn't be enough to send him away  
So with a Giga Drill Breaker I came to save the day!

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and fanservice as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, my money's on Kira's team  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

Tabane made a show of Wolf Team  
And their casualness made an mad Laura scream  
And then Charles came in passing for a guy  
Though for Kira, his tricks he wouldn't buy  
Rin and Cecilia were injured, and trying to get steady  
When Laura came in rather hot-headedly  
But suddenly she lost her attacking chance  
When Kira came rushing at her like a lance!

Then he saw Madoka sneaking up from behind  
And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find  
'Cause the entire school turned on its face  
Yet Kira took her out with much grace  
Then he fought the whole school to a standstill  
While mobs broke out about his bloody kill  
Until Zero showed up on TV that day  
And then Wolf Team jumped into the fray!

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and fanservice as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, my money's on Kira's team  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...

Fangirls screamed in ear piercing glee  
Down from the heavens descended Chifuyu-nee  
Who plotted to steal Kira for her alone  
Was stopped by E who protected him like a wall of stone  
Silvero Gospel came through, caused all of us pain  
And it looked like all hope had been slain  
Kira got up, fighting until he fell  
And it seemed like all had gone to hell

Then Cecilia's Blue Tears and Rin's machine and  
Laura's killer IS Schwarzer Regen  
Byakushiki and Akatsubaki  
Trigger Happy Shinjiro and Romeo the Sniper  
Xavier, then Mickey, flying their Hornet  
Rei, Charlotte, every single bullet!  
A brand new Kira with Second Shift  
Plus E for the Prototype Spartan  
All came out of nowhere lightning fast  
And they curbstomped Silvero Gospel's rage filled ass  
It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
With students looking on in total awe

Kira fist fought with the enemy  
The final battle on foot was real crazy  
the champion stood, the rest saw his skill:  
Kira Orthun stood atop his best kill

This is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
Good guys, bad guys, and fanservice as far as the eye can see  
And only one will survive, my money's on Kira's team!  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
The Ultimate Showdown...  
This is The Ultimate Showdown...  
The Ultimate Showdown...  
This is the Ultimate Showdown...  
Of Ultimate Destiny!"

As the music ended, Ichika recomposed himself, "So now do you understand my badass, yet ridiculously polite friend?"

"Er... yes...? Thank you for your time...?"


	21. Similarities of a Prototype

**Chapter 21 is a go!**

**Finally introducing the LAST of the main heroines in the story. Sheesh it's been a LONG time I've been waiting for this and that was worded funny.**

**Kira: So my harem days are numbered now?!**

**Yes.**

**Kira: FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!**

**But you still have to last until that chapter where the romantic ends are tied up.**

**Kira: DAMNIT!**

**Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: **Similarities of a Prototype

* * *

"What."

"I want you to pair up with my little sister."

"Again… What."

"Oh come on, Kira-kun. Pweeeease?" Tatenashi stop doing puppy dog eyes. I'm a cold killer at times, it's not going to work. Though I guess she'll stop bothering me so much if I do this… Also, I've been hearing a lot about this mysterious sister of hers. Disappearing in classes at times and usually typing away at her keyboard, and the teacher doesn't seem to mind as well. There's more than meets the eye here and I'm going to find out what exactly.

I finally told Tatenashi that I'd try to partner up with her, which is non-committal, keyword being try, and headed over to her classroom.

Opening the door to her classroom, I swore the room froze when they saw me. I looked through the room and found Tatenashi's younger sibling, Kazanashi Sarashiki. Thank you Identifyer.

I was warned that Kazanashi wouldn't exactly be the friendliest soul in existence, especially to me, since I'm a good friend of Ichika, and turns out because his IS got put on priority Kazanashi's is currently unfinished, which means that by association she might be hostile. A little social engineering and applied psychology should be enough to change that.

E, I'll need a swivel chair.

_Remind me why we have this in our IS storage?_

Because we had a professional meeting with some country leaders about the Spartans and I wanted to slide in to be awesome, intimidating, and professional all at the same time. Now, swivel chair?

_You are so stupid at times._

Point taken.

I sat down and slid my way over to Kazanashi in one smooth push, who was impassive towards my presence.

_Holy shit!_

What?!

_That code… it's on par with our MAC Cannon salvo launchers… she's a real genius whiz then._

Getting past your fangirling…

I quickly scanned her over. Her hair was short and quite in contrast to Tatenashi's, and she had rectangular glasses that gave off an aura of unamusement.

"Hello, I'm Orthun Kira." I introduced myself.

The clacking of her keyboard stopped, "…I know."

She stood up, her right shoulder shaking a bit. I tensed up in case she attacked, even if I had shields. It's just a natural instinct, "I… would punch you… but that would a hassle…"

I like this girl already.

_She threatens to punch you, and you like her for that?_

I appreciate her guts. Most people would probably not even put up a fight against me.

"Is there anything you need?" she blandly stated, sitting back down.

"I would like to request that you partner with me for the tag tournament."

"No." No hesitation! But I refuse to give up though. That and Tatenashi will annoy me to the depths of the earth itself if I don't do this.

"…I would like to request the same thing again. Would you be my partner in the tag tournament?"

"…I don't want to." Aha! Hesitation! "A-and you should look for other groups."

Damnit, I can't just say 'Tatenashi asked me to' because that would be a bad idea.

"However, my offer still-"

"KIRA!"

"Shit!" I quickly cloaked myself and leapt up into the corner. Don't see me here Madoka… please don't see me…

"He's not here, Madoka-san." Thank you Rei! You've saved me more time than I've saved you! And now I _really _sound like an anime protagonist…

As they walked out of the room, I decloaked and landed, "Regardless, Sarashiki-san, my offer still stands. If you would like to change your mind, please inform me at your earliest convenience…"

* * *

Damnit that girl is really stubborn, isn't she?

_This, coming from __**you.**_

I know! That's the whole damn point! Anyways- agh the stupid machine ate my bill! Great, now I gotta pay double for my drink… Anyways E, what do you suggest we do?

_I would say just keep eroding her defenses._

That sounded really wrong for some reason. Anyways- damnit vending machine gave me two wrong drinks?! I'd blow it to all hell but I'd probably get in trouble for that. Well, I guess- oh hey Kazanashi just came out of the preparation room. But I thought her IS was being made… hm… judging by that quick tool it looks very similar to the training units here. My guess is that it's a custom made one.

"Oi, Sarashiki-san!" I called out, walking towards her, "Stupid vending machine gave me two drinks I don't want both of them. So, red tea or grape juice, which one do you want?"

_This is the stupidest way of getting past her defenses._

I'm desperate and out of ideas E.

"…" I noticed she began walking away.

"Kazanashi-san." I called out, wondering if she would respond.

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Don't call me by my name."

"Then, Sarakshiki-san-"

"Don't call me by my family name."

"So-"

"Don't… bother me."

I sighed, shaking my head, before briskly walking to catch up to her, "Look, I don't need two cans. Just pick one."

"…" she was quiet, but stopped walking away at least.

"Which one?"

"The… grape."

"Okay then," I handed over the juice can. Our hands brushed for brief second, but it's just like it mattered.

_Oooh yes it does._

What the hell are you talking about E?

_Come on Kira, in every anime where a guy and girl's hand touch by accident, one of them ends up falling for the other one eventually. And let's face it; your life now is straight out of an anime._

…Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- Oh hey she's leaving, "Oi, girl over there!"

"…"

"Or, you, you know."

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, a bit startled.

"You told me not to call you by name." Aaaand she can't argue because she did tell me that. Sometimes I love messing with people.

"…It would be better for you to call me by my name then…"

"Ah, okay. Kazanashi-san." She started walking away again but I caught up, "So then, would you like to partner with me?"

"No." Again, no hesitation.

"Don't say that." I pleaded. Great, I'm begging. I get more pathetic by the second…

"Why do you want to pair up with me?"

I can't say Tatenashi's name… what else…

I looked at her bracer and came up with an idea, "I'd like to see your custom IS-"

_Shck!_

I noticed she was a bit surprised at my barrier. I… should have expected that, shouldn't I?

Well, there goes that plan… time to think of a different approach. But first I need to relax a bit.

* * *

I was lounging in my room, playing some more Planetside 2 to ease my mind while I thought of a way to convince Kazanashi to partner up with me. I know that the Maintenance Branch of the school could probably help me out, plus having Tabane would help as well.

Turning around as the door opened, I quickly went back to my game as I saw it was only Tatenashi.

"I brought cream puffs~" Ever since Cannonball Fast she's been a lot less… _forward _now, "Would you like some?"

"Playing right now," I mumbled, disabling my mic, "So, what did you need?"

"Hm… judging by the book that's out, you were thinking of having the Maintenance Branch help you out."

"All hail your observational skills," I rolled my eyes, "So, what do you think?"

"That might not be the best plan."

"Explain." I gestured, killing another Terran Republic soldier. New Conglomerate for the win. Then again I just like playing as rebels all the time.

"She would like to assemble her own unit."

"Pride is a terrible thing." I shrugged, biting back a curse as a MAX suit came up from behind and killed me.

"Well then, how did things with Kazanashi-chan go?"

"She tried to hit me, but I had my shields up."

"Mhhm, she wouldn't waste her strength on such a meaningless act…"

"Eh, I wouldn't know. Sometimes I just feel like hitting things." I said while running over three more Vanus.

"So… did you touch her butt?"

"What."

"The breasts?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm some sort of sexual harassment person?"

"It can't be helped, can it? If you'd like, onee-sama will let you touch hers."

"Do I _need _to remind you to put some clothes on?!" I growled, glaring at her.

"Ufufu," that stupid laugh again, "I'm only kidding."

There are times, Tatenashi, that you are even more terrifying that Madoka. Anyways, I can't exactly ask her tomorrow, I've got this stupid interview thing…

* * *

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?"

"Oh come on, you need the publicity. Besides, we have to let more civilians get to know you better." Jason laughed, patting me on the back, "And it's not like you're alone in this."

Stupid interview and stupid PR department convincing me to do this.

"Wait up, Houki!" Oh, Ichika's here as well? And for once we're not actually dressed in our uniforms. We're all in casual clothing. I don't know though, it feels wrong if I described what Houki looked like, like I'm going behind my bro's back or something. However, they were holding hands eventually. So awkward, ha. "Oh, you're here as well Kira?"

"PR Department wants me to be in more civilian based things," I shrugged, "Let me guess, interview and photo shoot?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "Well, you have fun with your interview."

I sat down on the seat in my room, where we'd be doing a camera interview. The seat was rather comfortable, though I would've appreciated a sofa…

"Good morning, Orthun-san-"

"Kira," I interrupted, "_Just _Kira."

"Ah, okay. So, let's get right with the questions!" My interviewer was Mayuzumi Nagisako, dressed fancily in a suit, "So Kira, what are your thoughts of entering an all-girls school?"

"...Can I ask why this is the first question?"

"I can't help it, it's what a lot of people are wondering."

"Well… to tell the truth… there are remarkably few toliets to be used."

Mayuzumi broke into laughter, "I can't believe it! The harem king who isn't interested in girls!"

…Harem… king. E, plug your ears because I'm going to start mentally screaming.

One… two… WHATTHEHOLYFUCKINGHELLONWHEELSWITHSHITCOVEREDTIRES ISTHISASSHOLEOFAWORLDTHINKING?!

Okay, done.

Coughing, I continued, "It's true. I only make it through the day by drinking all the water I normally do after the school day ends."

"O-okay," Mayuzumi was slowly recovering, "So… are there any permits to enter this kingdom?"

I felt my jaw unhinge at this question.

"Kira, are you alright?"

"Just… surprised at a question. And well, if you can pilot an IS, then sure, there's your ticket in." I shrugged, going for a neutral and noncommittal answer, "Though to be honest, it isn't a guy's paradise like it's all worked up to be. I mean, may the Force be with you if you have one of my teachers and if she's watching this she knows who she is."

That's right Chifuyu, calling you out.

"Okay, okay. Next, who's stronger? You, or Ichika-san?"

"I can say that without a doubt… that we're equal."

"Care to explain?"

"To me, strength is about willing to fight on for your dream. We're both equal there. We both want our dream as much as the other one does, making us equal. I don't think either of us would ever give up on our dreams, so that can't be decided. Though, in a mock battle… I'm pretty sure I could win, but Ichika's a really good fighter as well. If you saw the Cannonball Fast footage, his Shooter Flow move had me on the ropes for a bit."

"Ahh. Though some would ask how you can be a hero if you can't win all of your battles."

"I'm not hero, I'm just a soldier. Besides, even if I was a hero, there are no flawless heroes."

"Oh, that's a good line. You could put it into a movie."

Note to self, watch more movies before interviews.

"So then, Kira, why don't you tell everyone your feelings when you're on the battlefield?"

"…On the battlefield there is no glory, just you, the enemy, and your respective weapons. Nothing else matters." I answered quite solemnly. I've been raised with those ideas of battle. There are no glorious heroes that bravely and brazenly rush into the enemy base, there are just media lies meant to be propaganda. There is not destiny on a battlefield except for the one you make, "I… apologize, to those who think otherwise, if the reality of such was too blunt."

"You sound like you have experience."

"I watched my best friend die in front of me as we fought for our lives. There was no glory that day." I calmly replied, not going to tarnish Luke's name in any way.

"A-anyways, we should move onto the photo shoot."

For the shoot I ended up wearing black jeans, a dark green polo shirt that was tucked in, and a custom belt that had the Legendary symbol from Halo on it. Plus I get to keep the belt. Oh, and the Inverness cape which was supposed to be left open that they gave me wasn't half bad. Apparently they wanted me to pose as a 'rugged hero that had been away from home', as they knew I spent a lot of my time in the US, the place I still considered home. I had no problem with that though, as it did fit me a bit. I'd like to return to the US after this tournament and then also the SlipSpace testing. Get a chance to revisit my roots and all that. Well, I'm done here though, so might as well head back.

* * *

This is stupid! Give everyone one week and the rumor mill is cranking out crap about Kazanashi and I. I'm apparently trying to get closer to her or chasing her or all of that. I even checked some of the security logs and the girls that are after me are practicing to kill me. I'm so dead if they all gang up on me, not even Laura is going to help me, let alone Madoka who actually is quite fine but is in her 'pouty' mode and would just turn me away. Rei on the other hand is having a ball with this and just laughing the whole way through. Ugh.

But hey, I'm bored and fueling the rumor mills is going to be something I enjoy because it amuses me at times especially when something completely insane is then turned into something even more insane, and my time is numbered anyways, considering that Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura are all after me.

Good, the windows are open. And it's about lunch time, people are just too lazy to get out of the classrooms right now.

"Oi, Kazanashi-san." Ignore the screams of how I'm calling her by her first name, "Lunch is my treat today."

She instead curled up like a small rabbit, but hey, I need to get her to say that I'll be her partner, so why not pull out all the stops?

I reached out a bit and tugged her… before throwing her up into a Bride Style carry and leaping out the window. Because I'm that damn awesome.

Cue the Michael Bay explosion!

I ignored all of Kazanashi's protests the entire way, kicking open the door to the cafeteria, "Made it!"

"L-let go…!" she hit me on the head, as I forgot to have my shields up. Anyways- GAH! Holy shit she kicks hard… right in the chin as well… "B-baka, stop fooling around!"

"Stop kicking me, you're letting me see up your skirt." I told her bluntly as if I didn't really care. She stopped flailing around as I set her down, mumbling the word 'Unforgiveable' continuously. Tatenashi, I hope you're happy I have to sacrifice so much for you to stop bothering me, "Now, they've got Tartar Fried Chicken," Though I prefer Kentucky Fried Chicken, "What do you want?"

"…"

"I guess you'll have it then?"

"…no meat." Why does she seem more like Rei Ayanami now?

"Seafood Rice Bowl?"

"U-udon…"

"Eh?" I looked at Kazanashi, who was squirming and unable to look at me before mumbling her order again, "Eggs with that?" she shook her head.

"K-kakiage." She meekly said.

"Okay then." I scanned the area, noting that we had beaten everyone here, "Say, why do you need glasses anyways? You seem to be good enough without them right now."

"Portable display."

"Ah, like my HUD System," I nodded as I grabbed our meals. We took a seat nearby the windows where you could overlook the sea nearby. Huh, I never realized that this place was actually easily defendable.

Eating in silence, I snuck glances out the window, as if waiting for a laser target. Ugh, I'm getting really paranoid… but even so…

"Do you… conquer girls like that?" Kazanashi broke the silence, her ears red as she asked.

"E-excuse me?" Oh… I _did _pick her up and run her here… "Oh, sorry about that. It's pretty out of character for me but sometimes I need a way to sometimes let go in life. Anyways, do you want a piece? Oh wait, you don't like meat, sorry about that-"

"E-erm, it's alright, if it's chicken." Yes! Another fellow chicken-lover!

"I see. Then, here you go," I held it near her mouth, and she only managed to bite off half of it. She chewed for a bit, savoring the flavor as I shrugged and finished off the piece.

"Deh!" she sounded rather shocked right before she swallowed. Must be the flavor, I suppose. Why is she glaring at me like- ooooooh crap. Okay then, moving on.

"Hey, Kazanashi-san, do you mind sharing some of the Kakiage with me?" I quickly asked, changing the subject.

"N-no way!" …wow she's even lifting up the bowl and moving away. Well, someone likes their food.

_Like at the Saint Patrick's Day party you-_

You are not mentioning that! "Er, sorry. Didn't know you liked it so much."

"I… I won't give this to you."

"…It's just Kakiage…"I mumbled. Before reaching over to snag a bit-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she shrieked before turning away, accidentally spilling a bit of chilli peppers into my rice. Well, whatever. I guess I can still eat it.

Omnomnomnom… oh my.

_Kira…_

"WHATTHEHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTT! "

E, administer sedatives, get my tongue back to normal! Oh gosh it's way too hot I can't think straight ahhhhhhh!

"…Such misfortune."

"Serves you right." How cruel…

* * *

Before getting back to class, I phoned Tabane and asked her to send me all the tools I'd need to finish building an IS… from scratch, anyways. She offered to help but I said this is something that needs to be done by who I'm helping. Tabane said she understood the feeling as well.

Why… why do I push so hard for Kazanashi anyways? It's not just because Tatenashi will annoy me, I tried fooling myself with that.

_Is it because she looked so alone?_

Maybe. I kept hearing rumors about how she had 'special privileges' from her sister and all of that, plus that left her alone. Not to mention people constantly tried to get close to her when they really wanted to get close with her sister. How despicable…

_Hm, your inner heroics are going again._

I can't help it anymore… I guess this is how Luke felt, huh? Heh, well then, I intend to make him proud of the ideals that he had if I live by them… I don't even know when I took then up, anyways. But enough flashbacking… even if I've done a lot more of it lately.

Anyways, I marched straight into Kazanashi's classroom and went straight for her desk.

"Kazanashi-san, would you please partner up with me?"

"O-okay!" she suddenly turned and looked at me, a look of shock on her face.

"Excellent. Let's GO!" I yanked her hand slightly and ran for it, dragging us all the way to the staff room where I got the papers signed and confirmed. YES! I DID IT! HELL YEAH! Man I feel amazing right now!

I'm on, top of the world, looking-

_KIRA STOP MENTALLY SINGING!_

Oh come on E, you know I sing amazingly. Anyways, "Great Kazanashi-san. Let's make sure to win this thing!"

"W-well…"

"And I've got a full set of tools ready for IS construction, so met me down by the preparation rooms." I quickly sprinted away, "Just let me grab them beforehand! Oh, wait, uh, go to the second room! Meet you there!"

* * *

"Alright then, let's have a looksee, shall see?" I ignored the masses of girls that were practically drooling over the set of tools developed by Tabane herself. She's really outdone herself here, hasn't she?

Kazanashi brought out her machine and dismounted. It was a customized Uchigane, one meant for a lot of far off attack power. Its name was Uchinage Nishiki, a fine name for a machine if I do say so myself. It looked a bit like Byakushiki but that's mainly because it was actually partially created before being shipped here to be finished. And that's exactly what we're going to do.

"So what's left for you do to?"

"Armaments…" Oh that'll be easy, "And operational data…"

"So what does it have?"

"Hi-performance guided missiles that use a complicated lock-on system…"

"E can help you with that one," I nodded, "Anything else?"

"The particle cannon isn't set yet…"

"Oh that's an easy one," I brought up the data of my Beam Rifle. I could us the Spartan Laser as well, "Hold on, does it charge up slowly or…"

"Quick fire with cooldown."

"Beam Rifle it is." I nodded, sitting down next to her as she opened up her coding, "Alright, I actually do know this code front and back… so you can use this one as reference…"

I brought out a chip like the one E usually is in but this time, however it's more just a data drive. I put it in a projector, and it functions like a holoscreen which she can read the data from. She quickly got to work, analyzing the components of both and adding to her code what she had missing. It's amazing, how quickly she processes information, eyes darting back and forth like a well-oiled machine. Breathtaking, I'll tell you.

_Kira you're sounding creepy._

I can't admire someone's hard work?

Sooner or later Honne came over as 'Kan-chan's personal maid' that works only four out of seven days a week, swearing she wasn't here because of Tatenashi. E, can you quickly scan over Kazanashi's IS armor? Check for any weak points or vulnerabilities.

_Okaaaaay… done. Everything's fine! Alright, now all that's left is the weapon support systems._

And so we worked unto the night, losing all track of time. Data values flooded our eyes as we continued to improve and improve on Kazanashi's machine, turning it from second rate half-done product to an equivalent of a custom made unit of today. Maybe not fourth gen worthy, but definitely up there. Unfortunately we can't rely too much on the IS' self-improvement without actual combat, and a mock fight won't give you that unless you're really fighting for your life, which is why Ichika was able to bring out First Shift against Cecilia.

Soon enough we went out to the flight arena, ready to test out Kazanashi's IS.

"I am the trigger of my gun," I mumbled, leaping up and letting MJOLNIR don itself on me.

_All systems green. We are ready for takeoff._

Thank you Ichika, without your (borrowed) data this wouldn't be so successful.

_Kira you're making it sound like you got it illegally._

Okay, fine. But then again, it always helps to have compatible data.

"Kazanashi-san, are you ready to take off?" I asked, giving the thrusters a small amount of use just to warm them up, along with the Longsword Wings for some extra speed.

"_Y-yes…"_

"Then I'll meet you at the tower."

"_Aren't you going to-"_ she asked when I didn't use the speed railing and instead ran down the platform because leaping off and igniting all of my thrusting abilities at the perfect moment- that came out wrong… anyways, E, would you mind keeping track of her machine?

_No problem… aw, isn't that cute? She's zooming onto your face!_

Say what now-?! Never mind!

_Okay… she's putting up her shields… hold on it's causing her machine to mess around… ah, she's fixed it. Good._

"Hey there!" I yelled out as she flew close, "But damn, that was nearly as fast as Blue Tears. Anyways, race you to the bo-" She quickly took off after that, like she was running away from me. Well then, let's pull out all of the stops on this one.

Full thrusters, engage!

I became a burning ball of metal, not really though, but I could if I lit myself on fire, chasing after Kazanashi, catching up with her. Though that's pretty good- hold on are those sparks…

_BOOM!_

"KAZANASHIIIIIII!" I screamed instinctively, jumping into SlipSpace and warping right next to her and grabbing her before shifting us so that my back would face the wall we were flying towards. Swap to Thruster Packs, maximum cold start initiated, lock down armor to prevent majority of the damage-

"Tch!" I grunted, slamming into the wall, my Energy Shields apparently taking a big hit, but they charged up fairly quickly, "Damnit… ahuh!" I desummoned my helmet before coughing up a little bit of blood, "Bleh…"

"O…Orthun…kun…"

"I'll be alright, don't worry. I've been hit with far worse, though it certainly hurts like hell," I forced a rather awkward smile, "Now… er… could you get me out of this wall? I'm a bit stuck, but if you help pull me out I should be good."

She shyly grabbed my hand before I used my suit's thrusters to help push me out. I also noticed that some channels had popped up, "This is Orthun Kira, Class 1-1. If you're asking about the tower it was an accident, reporting back to Maintenance Base 2." E, if you don't mind, could you look at what her machine was processing? We might be able to find the coding malfunction. I think it might have been an excess amount of power poured into the leg thrusters. If not, we can always look at the hardware afterwards.

_No problem. I'll get right on it, and I'll tell you if anything comes up._

I noticed that as we walked back, Kazanashi looked a lot smaller than she usually did, as if she was trying to disappear. Then again her pride just took a major blow, the machine she fine-tuned ended up exploding and all that…

We had to turn in a report afterwards, with it being ten pages and all, but it wasn't much.

"So… I think it's time we call in some help." I offered, waiting for her response.

"…Yes." Hm? Ah, well then, I think we should pull out everything we have.

"I'll… phone a good friend of mine. I believe she'll be of assistance." I nodded before parting ways, "See you later, Kazanashi."

"Don't…!"

"What?"

"Don't just call me… Kazanashi…"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind," I shrugged, "Good night, Kazanashi-san."

We'd need a good night, after all... there was a battle to be done.

* * *

So we stood, ready to take on the beast that was fixing up Kazanashi's IS.

"Ki-kun, everyone else!"

"Yes, Tabane/Shinonono-san?" rang out between myself and all of the girls of the conditioning class.

"Let's do this."

"Let's get dangerous," I mumbled.

_No, 'Death or glory?'_

We'll save that for the last minute stuff. Now, let's get to work.

The mad dash to fix Kazanashi's IS began.

Slowly the room became a mess… a rather organized mess if I do say so myself. LCD players, cables, tools were everywhere yet everyone seemed to know exactly where they were. Meanwhile Kazanashi was working on the software with E who had found most of the errors in the coding that were simply due to compatibility errors which E had already decided to try to fix using a variety of simulators. Did I mention that she's using eight different keyboards at once? That's enough to put even the best video game players to shame… and my inner game was just knocked down a peg. Seriously, she's typing with her toes. That's amazing and creepy at the same time.

"Kira!" E shouted, "I found an issue that I can't really fix! This Multi Lockon System is great, but I can't get the coding right!"

"Tabane!"

"On it!"

We all got passes to skip classes actually, so we could finish this as this was going to be a big event, even bigger than Cannonball Fast. We would not fail. We couldn't. There was no other choice.

"Ki-kun!"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how we could do this either!"

"Let me see!" I dashed over and looked at the coding, "Okay… okay… everything seems to be okay… So I'm assuming you're going for independent control of all of these missiles at once?" Kazanashi nodded, "Okay, so let's see here… E, pull up the coding for our Missile Pods. Okay, now we have individual lock on with this. I know we've got coding for the ASGM-10 missiles, so do you think you could try a synthesis the coding to give lockon abilities to each individual missile if the system is activated? It should give us the Missile Pods part targeting ability for larger targets while adding the ASGM-10 Missile's excellent lock on."

"Why don't you add them to your own missiles, Kira?" one of the girls asked.

"Special IS software system, can't do that too much," I bluntly answered, "Give it a shot. And someone get me a blowtorch, we've got to finish patching up the hole that was made in that armor!" After being handed said blowtorch I put on my armor. Seriously, since I've achieved hundred-percent sync with E already, even if she's out of the armor I can still do this. Should probably remember that for later, or it would've actually been handy before, "Watch out, everyone!"

Sparks flew as I turned on the blowtorch, finally sealing the hole since we had to rewire and reconstruct almost the entire thing from the inside out. Luckily Tabane was here and had a bunch of extra parts that were easily customizable lying around. Let's do this!

* * *

"Sheesh…" I sank against the wall, slumping on the ground, "So tired…"

"Here you go Kira," Tabane sat down next to me and passed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks a bunch," I forced myself up and downed the liquid, "Oh boy that's the stuff."

"So I have to ask Kira," Tabane twiddled her fingers, "What's got you going to help this Kazanashi girl so much?"

"I… I guess because when I saw her in the classroom she just looked so alone."

"Hm?"

"No one was talking to her, or even wanted to." I shrugged, "And because of that I thought I should help her."

"Ehehe, so Ki-kun's heroic instincts took over again?"

"No such thing," I growled, "I'm not a hero. I'm just a guy that tries to do what I see is right."

"Isn't that what most heroes do?"

"Well… I've done too many bad things in life to be considered a hero." I sighed, "Besides, I fit more in the anti-hero territory. But whatever…"

"But Kira, there's no such thing as a flawless hero, right?"

"Yes, but even so… I'm no hero."

"If you say so… now, time's up! Let's get back to work!"

"But I don't wannaaaaaaaaaa…" I whined, sinking lower and watching my man points drop.

"Do you want to help Kazanashi or not?"

"I do… but I need sleep!"

"You'll get it later! Let's go!" Ugh… I wish I had your energy, Tabane. But none the less, there is no gain without pain. All advances must have sacrifice. To complete Kazanashi's partner… we must prevail over our limits-

"WHOOOHOOO!" I heard E shout, "HELL YES!"

"What is it?!" I screamed as everyone ran into the room.

"I've done it!" E proclaimed, dancing happily, "Finally we got the Multi Lockon System working!"

"Brilliant! Now, what's left?" I looked around, "Wait… what day is it?"

"We've got… two days before the…" Tabane yawned in sync with everyone else, "…match…"

And it all went black.

* * *

"Ugh…" I groaned, trying to sit up by really couldn't. Why… oh boy Tabane and Kazanashi are sleeping on me. Huh, I can't move my arms- oh no. Nonononono!

"Uwah… Ki-kun…"

"O-orthun…kun…"

I am the trigger of my gun. I am the trigger of my gun. I am the trigger of my gun. I AM THE TRIGGER OF MY GUN! Wait a second, when did Kazanashi… oh hell no, not another one! That's it, after the SlipSpace test we have in a while I'm going to take a vacation, because I really need to chill out.

Ah, hold on… let's see, equip my suit on. What would wake them up…?

Oh, I know! Let's just crank my microphone up high, turn down my external sound inputs… wow I sound like a robot, whatever, let's do this, **"ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"**

After watching everyone scream in agony as they were woken up quite rudely, I sat, smirking at my handiwork. Well, what's left to do now? We've finished everything there needs to be done aside from some aesthetics which I insisted on, as it's not a personal unit until you have something that denotes that it's yours.

However… Kazanashi's stuck. She doesn't exactly know what she could put… maybe I could go snooping?

_Kira, you're not going to stalk her._

Okay, that rules that out of the- hey, is she reading… holy sweet shenanigans she's reading YuGiOh 5Ds… huh, I know exactly what we could put on it.

"Kazanashi-san!"

"U-uwah!" she quickly fumbled to put her book away, "D-don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry about that. Anyways, I just figured out a symbol we could put right on the back of your IS, and I think you'd like it."

"What… what is it?"

I pulled up a picture of the Crimson Dragon symbol, "You like it?"

* * *

Holy crap her unit looks amazing now. It's like someone went to a Uchigane training unit and spruced it up, painted it silver, and stuck the Crimson Dragon on the back. Add in about a bajillion missile launchers and you've got yourself a great amount of firepower. I'd say it's ready to go.

Unfortunately we finished last minute so there's no chance to test it out. We've got our match in a day, and I need a lot of rest.

"Oi, Kazanashi-san, I'm going to get some sleep now that we're done." I called out, leaving the room.

"O…okay…"

"You should probably get some sleep as well, wouldn't want you passing out tomorrow, right?"

"Right." She nodded, "I will see you tomorrow then."

"You too," I walked away from her, thinking about the battle. The Spartans are going to be providing some security, since Phantom Task might strike here, but who knows anymore. We haven't been able to find anything else of theirs, which is troubling. It means they're hiding and something bad is brewing.

But we're going to be ready, or at least, as ready as we'll ever be. But for now, there's someone I gotta help. But first….Sleep.

* * *

**Aaaand done! Next episode we've got the big fight at the end of Volume 7! It's gonna be awesome!**

**Well, if you liked it please leave a review! Only SEVENTEEN MORE to go to hit one hundred! It'll be my first story to hit the triple digits, so help a guy out! Questions, comments, concerns, it's all accepted. Just please try to make criticism constructive though, should you choose to do so.**

**Oh, and I also **_**totally **_**forgot to mention why I even designed the society in this story the way I did. Just look at the name: Infinite Stratos**

**Infinite: That's a given.**

**Stratos: Can be based from Stratify, which is to arrange into layers/classes. All women's combat suit that trumps all others=female dominant society in the militaristic world of today, leading to a REstratification of the social arrangement of today**

**Therefore:**

**Infinite Stratos then leads to Infinite Stratification (of society), and with the way the Infinite Stratos has become… yeah. I wonder if the creator had that in mind when the series was created. Anyways, enough of my insane logic, seeya guys next chapter!**


	22. Hero of a Prototype

**Alright, time for the epic battle of Volume 7!**

**Kira: Oh boy…**

**And if you include this chapter, then we have about 4 or so chapters until Season Two's finale! Then it's onto the FINAL SEASON!**

**Man… I never thought I'd see this entire project through to the end, but we're really close now. Thanks guys, for sticking with me the entire way.**

**Though, some people have messaged me via PM that they feel the abilities are drifting a bit away from standard Halo. I WHOLEHEARTEDLY agree, but the thing is it that it got dull after a while. Trust me, it's only during IS battles that things get all 'Holy Shit that's not part of Halo'. But trust me, I'm going to be returning to the tradition Halo feel after this chapter, which is probably the last of the times we see massive Game Breaker powers.**

**Anyways, review reply GOOOOO!**

**Lajoie12: As much as I'd love to have a One Winged Angel Chifuyu fight right now, sorry. But trust me, your ideas are fairly similar to something I have planned out for the season finale.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**: Hero of a Prototype

* * *

"Phew… finally made it to my room," I shook my head as I opened the door. Thank goodness I didn't pass out along the way.

"Hiiiii Kira-kun!"

"Tatenashi-san, I need sleep now."

"Why don't you-"

"SLEEP." I growled, making my tiredness known, "Not in the mood!"

"Ara, so grouchy," she pouted, "So how did it go then?"

"Great."

"Of course, it was my data." I froze. I heard something drop outside.

"…bitch say what." I seethed, ready to run back. E, jack up everything, I need to remain awake for the rest of the night. I'll need a fresh version of initially starting up IS data, "…excuse me, I have to go."

Sprinting outside, I headed straight for the maintenance area, faster than Tatenashi could ever hope to go. No, I wasn't about to deny Kazanashi a truly independent machine just because I was tired. When did Luke ever give up when he was tired? Hell no! If he did I wouldn't be here right now!

When I reached the numerical electronic lock I simply punched it with all I had, somehow getting it to open. Good, because otherwise there would have been a Spartan sized hole in the door.

E, how are we doing on that data?

_We're doing fine, just a few more things and I'll be set. I'm just optimizing it for Kazanashi, based on her past data before we tried uploading everything_.

Good, also, bring her down here.

_Understood. I'll get a connection to her display in a bit._

Awesome. Now, swivel chair is still here, pull up the keyboard, plug in the cables, and let's get to work.

E's logs of what Kazanashi did were invaluable in helping me to set up her machine again. Kazanashi came down eventually, half asleep and in pajamas, but quickly woke up when she realized I was on her machine. I had already theorized that she was the one who dropped whatever hit the ground when Tatenashi revealed it was her data.

"W-what are you doing?!" she shouted.

"I believe I am making your machine truly independent and yours." I said with no regrets, "I had it so that way the data is like it's fresh out of the factory and made readily for you. Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be set."

"Why… why…"

"I found out that it wasn't truly yours. And… and I just wanted to let you have a partner that is truly your own."

"Why… why do you help me so much?!" she started to cry a bit, but kept her eyes open.

"Because it's what I do." I shrugged, "Besides… I know the feeling. That feeling when someone always seems to be above you? Yeah, I had that for a while, and even if he was my best friend maybe I was a bit jealous of Luke. It took him dying to make me realize what an idiot I was. I'm making sure that doesn't happen to you."

"But how can I be independent if you're always helping me…?"

"Because I can only help you so much before you find your own path. And it's still before that too much help point. Now," I turned the screen so she could see, "Are you going to help me or not?"

* * *

"Kira…!"

Hm…? Let me sleep…

"Kira!"

Let me sleep, damnit… I need…

"KIRA WAKE UP!"

"Bah!" I woke up, summoning my suit on in a flash, ready for action- oh it's just Ichika, "What is it?!"

"Come on, the tourney starts in thirty minutes! What the hell have you been doing?!"

"Fixing- oh hell!" E, is it done?!

_Yes! We should be good to go!_

"Kazanashi!" I yelled, waking the girl up, "Get set, because we're about to take off in about thirty minutes!"

She let out a small shriek as she ran to get changed into her suit. E, inventory on weapons?

_We're all set and ready to go._

Let's do this.

* * *

So, first opponent's Houki and… Tatenashi…

"Kazanashi-san."

"_Yes…yes Kira-san?"_ I smiled at the fact she finally started calling me Kira. Can't stand too much formality.

"Let's win."

"_WARNING, WARNING!" _the alarm klaxons blared. Really? Really. Right before a major ass kicking too.

"_Wolf Leader!"_ Mickey yelled as he jetpacked from the roof to the ground, _"I swear you gotta see this or you won't believe it!"_

"Everyone, protect the civvies, I'll handle this." I ordered the other three before taking off with Mickey, "Sitrep, now- okay never mind."

Why is there a Scarab marching towards the school?

"_My guess is that they're trying to discredit you and Tabane, but the thing is it isn't even using Covvie tech, just have a bunch of those golems lasers for some reason."_

"Damn you Phantom Task," I growled, "Does it have Shield Pierce weaponry on it?"

"_I believe so. Shinjiro's bringing-"_

"_KIRA!" _Ichika shouted on the comm channel, _"We're being engaged by three of those Golem things, but they're upgraded this time around! Being overrun as well, we're not sure how long we can hold out!"_

"Sorry Mickey, but I have to handle this. Prioritize this mission and move all Spartans we can to here. We are saving this city."

"_Copy that. Sending message."_

"I am transferring command of the Anti-Scarab operation to you, Mickey. Good luck." I quickly flew into the hangar for some extra firepower, "Kazanashi, Houki, Tatenashi, do you copy me?"

Several bits of radio chatter that were seemingly jammed (meaning static with bits of conversation) answered my call. I see… so these are advanced enemies then. Where the hell is it…? Ah, there's my Warthog. E, I need a jumpstart into the systems.

_Understood_.

The display lit up like a fireworks show as I drove, bashing down the doors and driving through hallways to reach the arena we were at.

"Ichika," I made a left, "Talk to me. I need a sitrep."

"_Gah, finally got enough away so they stop jamming me! Okay, these guys are advanced Kira, Ignition Boost, high speed laser guns, the works… dkjslkdjabnadjl… sorry, they got a bit close. I've got the other girls already out here, so you take your three that you were with and take 'em out."_

"How many golems are you dealing with?"

"_Three."_

"Okay, cover Rei, she'll give you guys the most firepower, and also think about using your drills."

"_I know. I'll see you when we win?"_

"When we live," I corrected while turning off my radio. Gunning the engine, I bit back a curse as I realized that I wouldn't be able to break through the doors that sealed the hangar bays from the arena. I know that I'm near the walls of the arena… so I'll just have to get creative.

_Closest entrance is currently sealed, but if there's a wall in the way…_

We _are _on ground level… I've got a plan. E, Rocket Launcher.

_We are __**so **__going to get in trouble for this_.

* * *

**[Music: Beyond the Grand River, Electric Great Magical Fantastic Spark/Rapid Ignition of Paradise]**

"ORTHUN-KUUUUUUN!" I heard a shout as the rockets hissed, flying to their target.

_**BOOM!**_

The wall exploded in a violent mess of debris as metal scattered around the place. Kazanashi hadn't donned her IS for some reason, even though she had it on before. Maybe the fear and panic made her deactivate it…? No, not the time!

I shook as the horns of the Warthog smashed into the golem as I scooped up Kazanashi and put her into the passenger seat in one swift motion while backing out in reverse. E, put the Warthog on Gauss cannon mode and spin the guns up, maintain firing solutions on it, alright?

_Got it._ E said as I plugged her into the system.

I grit my teeth as the Gauss cannon on the back fired again. Quickly taking out my assault rifle, I handed it to Kazanashi, "I assume you understand how to use a gun?" she nodded, "Make it count."

Pressing a button, a magazine holder came out with several AR mags in it. I pulled a hard left to avoid a laser blast, nearly barreling over but managed to hold. Looking over to my left, Houki and Tatenashi were holding up fairly well against the other two.

My ARC materialized on the arm rest while I pulled out a pistol and while still driving, turned around and shot at the golem several times before turning back around to steer and reload.

"Kazanashi, how's that AR going for you?" I yelled over the explosions and gunfire.

"…" she didn't answer as she reloaded and began firing again. Shouldering the railgun, I pulled a one eighty while charging it.

"Eat supersonic lead, you giant metallic bastard!" I held the launcher in both hands as it fired, hitting the golem square in the face, its shields rippling. Sheesh these guys are tough!

I swerved, fishtailing left and right as lasers ignited the ground where we had been a second before. These guys sure have good firing solutions as well… a lot better than last time, anyways.

Swap to BR, aim down the sight for a second and let her rip! The three round burst sent shivers down my arm but at least I did a bit more damage, but not all that much considering that it's very effective against bullets… aha.

My BR shifted to a Plasma Rifle that began to unload as soon as it was out and about, doing more visible damage to the shields as they rippled more and several times shots broke through to melt away a bit of the armor that it had. I bit back a curse after a while, driving one handedly as I stored the Rifle while letting my hand cool off.

Pulling a hard turn I dodged the golem as it smashed into the wall only to come back after pulling itself out. Damnit, thought I had him there.

I drove back through the hole and into the hallways before making a swift right turn, crashing through the window and shattered glass flying everywhere as I flew into the courtyard, I tried to bring the golem to a place where it couldn't move around as it did, even if it did mean limiting us a bit, or at least where we had more room. I could just floor the pedal and outspeed any of its attacks, plus the Bubble Shield could hope to take some damage.

I broke through another window back inside the building and out to the front where I sped towards the gate and made a sharp left, but the golem followed this time around, getting smarter. This entire time though, E was firing the gauss cannon and hitting the golem while I had put in a few Plasma shots, plus we had Kazanashi putting the constant damage of her AR on it.

E, I need a scan on this guy!

_Down halfway in terms of shields, but they're getting stronger as well! You'll need to take it out and fast!_

Wait… E, get off the turret.

_Um… okay?_

"Kazanashi, I'm going to need you to climb onto the turret of the Warthog here and equip your IS. I'll put on some gravity adjusters so that way you stay with the Warthog and don't get knocked off, which will enable you to use your Multi Lockon System. Think you can do it-holy crap!" I quickly swerved to avoid a laser blast to the back of the vehicle.

"…"

"Scared?" I asked in a concerned tone, pulling a one eighty and having the golem soar over us.

"…yes."

"Good, because I am too."

"W-what?" she stammered.

I sighed, "Look, just because I don't show it doesn't mean I'm not. But I'm going to tell you the truth right now. We're up against an unknown enemy that has far superior technology than what we've previously encountered, a giant crawler is making its way up to the school right now and is wrecking the town, so I'm pretty much shitting my pants brown right now. But I can't afford to show it because then everyone loses. I have to force myself to be brave or at least look brave, because there is no such thing as a flawless person, let alone me of all people. I know you're scared, but just ask yourself, if you crawl away and hide, what happens to the people that you care for?"

"…people I…care for." She repeated slowly before a fire ignited in her eyes and she nodded fiercely, "I understand."

"Good. Now, you ready?"

"Hai."

"On my mark then."

I saw her grit her teeth as she readied herself to do the task.

"Three."

I could hear her breathing, calming herself down. There was no room for failure.

"Two."

Now or never.

"One."

Let's go!

"MARK! KAZANASHI, SHOW THIS GUY WHO THE HELL WE ARE!"

She leapt out of the Warthog and immediately summoned out her IS, then with the new thrusters flew back onto the Warthog. I flipped a few switches that would led her remain in place with some gravity devices on there.

"Combining of two lone souls!" This is so cheesy, "Come together to light the way to a brighter future past an unstoppable enemy!" I flipped my railgun around a few times, "Light him up!"

"Activating **[Multi LockOn System]**," Kazanashi stated in a 'You Will Die' sort of manner.

Missiles upon missiles upon missiles came out, blotting out the sunlight. And the explosions that followed lit up the sky brighter than the fourth of July and what the fuck am I thinking? That was a stupid rhyme and- holy crap was that thing even chasing us?! It's all but warped metal at this point… Sheesh that was a lot of missiles… Note to self, never piss off Kazanashi or I will find myself on the receiving end of that. E, you reading a core right now?

_You destroyed it, I'm not getting a signal for one._

I see… sorry I had to destroy a fellow AI.

_It's alright, after all, it posed a major threat if it was going berserk. Now, let's get back to business._

"Houki, Tatenashi, sitrep," I said, driving back towards the arena, "How are you holding up?"

"_Nearly done," _Tatenashi replied, _"We still have to take out this last one, and I exhausted a lot using the Lance of Mistilteinn."_

"I see…" I nodded, "So, will you be alright?"

"_We could use some help."_

"Roger that, we're Oscar Mike." I turned to Kazanashi as I stopped the comm unit. Huh, they must be far enough away from it to make a radio connection, "You think you can manage another blast like that?" She nodded to me 'yes', "Then let's go."

"Tatenashi, in about three seconds I want you to say 'Shotgun'," I said through the comm unit while driving straight for the wall.

"_Um… why…?"_

"Just do it," I raised my hand and counted down from three fingers and then balled my hand into a fist.

The rockets went flying, causing a mass explosion that blew another hole in the wall. I ain't paying for that, by the way.

"Er, Shotgun!"

Anyways, the golem was a little too shocked at this and didn't dodge us as we splattered it and kept on going. Even if it didn't get destroyed, we still did a bit of damage considering that… wait, what? Shouldn't Absolute Barrier have come up…? Then again it's just been using deflector shields at this point… so what if it's just trying to act like an IS but not really? Alright then, let's flatten this guy out.

Drifting around, kicking plenty of sand into the air, I spun us in a circle and managed another hit on the golem before flooring the pedal and speeding off. Man this is so much fun!

I pulled the trigger of my railgun and then just before it fired pulled another one eighty while Kazanashi fired off another salvo. While the missiles soared overhead I floored the acceleration and sped straight for the golem, which once the dust settled was pretty badly damaged… only to be completely taken out by the Warthog's horns slamming into it. Perfect.

"Three down, several more to go." I grinned behind the helmet, "Kazanashi, Tatenashi, Houki, you alright?"

"_Yes."_ Came three voices.

"Good, let's go check up on Ichika-"

"**GIGA-"** Or not, **"DRILL, BUHAAAAAAAYKUHHHHHH!"**

We all watched as two golems were thrown up into the air… aaaand now they're little more than scrap metal. Nooow… I have to deal with the giant Scarab-that-does-not-have-plasma-weaponry-on-it.

* * *

I busted through the gate, golden metal flying all over as the Warthog drove on through, Kazanashi still on the back acting as our rocketeer.

"Wolf Team, I need your status and a sitrep, over." I gunned the engine, its loud roar filling the skies along with the explosions and gunfire I could hear as I descended down the hill. Man this must be one tough son of a bitch to kill…

"_Sir," _Jason? _"Wolf Team is currently engaging the Scarab! I'm helping to maintain and manage field positioning!"_

"Are all civvies evacuated and counted for?"

"_First thing we did as soon as we arrived. As far as we can tell, no civvie casualties yet!_" Oh thank goodness, I know that one of Ichika's friends lives down there, and I wouldn't forgive myself if he died… _"Are you en route?"_

"Just about, I'm nearly there," E, we have the needed equipment, right?

_Yes, just get us close enough to a building and we can use it._

Great, let's do this.

As I approached I saw the Scarab thing fire off purple beams similar to the ones the Golems fired, but this Scarab was only a look-a-like, it didn't actually have any Plasma weaponry, meaning that Tabane didn't make it. Most likely this is the work of Phantom Task, since Tabane is mostly associated with me right now, discrediting her would mean discrediting the Spartans as well, allowing them to get a foothold back in society's look on life and media.

Driving straight at a building I felt the device materialize into my hand before throwing it. It burst out and a purple gas began to seep out of it as we drove on top. Man I love Grav Lifts.

Oh, did I mention how we're floating to the top of a building now? Awesome, I know.

Holy hell though, this thing is huge.

_Watch out, it might be targeting us._

Okay then, "This is Wolf Leader. I need a list of all the equipment we've got, over."

"_Wolf Leader," _Shinjiro's voice boomed on the mic, _"I'm bringing in another batch of Pelicans, carrying heavy cargo, repeat, heavy cargo."_ My guess is either Mantises or Scorpions, _"I need you to clear out its AA guns and find us a good LZ."_

"Copy that," I looked on the scarab and found it had at the turret near the back, just like the Halo 3 counterpart, a rotating turret, except this one fired out rockets rather than plasma bolts, "Kazanashi, aim for the giant rotating turret there."

"Mhm." She nodded before unleashing a massive barrage of rockets which hit true to their mark, only for its shields to ripple, absorbing most of the damage, but an explosion or two rocked the turret. Damn this thing sure can take damage though… so that means we just have to hit it some more.

"Kira-san, look out!" Kazanashi suddenly yelled. Turning my head I saw that the buildings were just about to end. Okay, Grav Lift time!

Power sliding and making a sharp left turn, I threw the Grav Lift out the passenger side. The Warthog slid over it and barrel rolled, _barely _dodging a laser shot straight for us. Spiraling over the street, I managed to get us to land on the other side intact, even with a small amount of fishtailing.

"_Wolf Leader, what the FUCK was that?!"_ Mickey screamed.

"Driving skills," I chuckled before giving Kazanashi another signal to fire her rockets, even if it did little damage. Tch, so I need to break through it another way…

I took a deep breath.

"_**I am the trigger of my gun.**_

_**Iron is my body, bullets flow like blood**_.

I felt my sync rate climbing higher a lot faster than normal. E remained silent, though I could tell she was concerned, "Kazanashi, I need you to fire the rockets again on my mark. However, you'll need to be out of the Warthog."

She nodded as I disconnected her, and she started flying right behind me as I braked and jumped out, activating my thruster packs.

_**I have held over a thousand weapons.**_

_**Unaware of life, all too aware of death."**_

…_Parameters set. Approaching dangerous sync levels._ E warned as I sped ahead to jump into SlipSpace.

As I came out the MAC cannon was on my left arm… though this time it had a bunch of other weapons attached to it. Man, these enemies are getting tough… I have to actually do these techniques to beat them… Gone are the days where everything could be solved via gunfire…

Okay, acquiring firing solution.

"FIRE!"

The shields took a massive hit as I launched a massive salvo of weapon fire. However, the rockets slammed into the Scarab as well, with the systems taking more damage, disabling the AA cannons. Good, we should be able to board it now, or find a good LZ.

"_Wolf Leader, I'm seeing a good LZ just where you are."_

"Good, drop of the cargo nearby then." I watched as Shinjiro's Pelican fleet came close as was about to drop off two Mantises and four Scorpions.

I looked towards the Scarab-

The world was about to turn purple. Oh no…

And the world went purple.

* * *

Ugh… okay… did I live…?

My vision kept blacking out every now and then… shit, that must've had disruptor properties as well… I can't see crap on my HUD… my IS shields are reading crazily up and down…

Motion tracker lists… friendlies and enemies everywhere…

"Kazanashi…" I called out weakly, trying to get up, only to fall over.

Breath in… breath out… breath in… breath out…

"_Wo…sdjfkl…wo…wejrwk…wolf leader…wejk…are youalright…wekjrowej…? Respondjdsafj if you can…!"_

Blackness… everywhere… gotta keep… gotta keep going…

"Munhhhh…" I heard a weak groan from my left. Turning I saw Kazanashi and her machine was… deactivated… oh no…

I looked and saw the Scarab lining up another shot.

_Ki-bzzt-youalrighdsjfjljright…? Detectingasjld…dirssajdluptions all acrosssystemsjdlfjl…_

Forcing… my Bubble Shield I threw it weakly, trying to protect Kazanashi… I can live… probably…

There's the purple again…

* * *

"_WOLF LEADER! RESPOND, PLEASE! SOMEONE GET A MEDIVAC DOWN THERE! REPEAT, WOLF LEADER IS DOWN, VITALS ARE READING IN THE RED! SOMEONE, ANYONE, GET DOWN TO HIS COORDINATES!"_

* * *

"_GODDAMNIT, WHO THE HELL IS NEARBY WOLF LEADER! SOMEONE GET OVER THERE- Fuck this shit, I'll go myself!"_

"_Shinjiro don't jump out of the Pelican-!"_

"_I don't give a damn, someone get to Wolf Leader!"_

* * *

I woke up with a start, the world looking like DC that day. Red sky, explosions and fire everywhere. I turned and saw a downed Pelican. Staggering over I found no one in it, but I did find a rocket launcher and a half damaged Mongoose.

"Kazanashi…" I mumbled, spinning around… trying…to find her… oh man I'm woozy…

_Kira relax… I'm applying the Biofoam right now…_

No time… I gotta find her, make sure she's safe. Civvies take importance.

_Kira she's not a civvie…_

She was not formally on this Scarab assault mission!

…

Oh damnit… I yelled, didn't I?! I'm sorry… I'm sorry, it's just that-

_Kira… focus on the battleground. We have time for the mushy stuff later._

Soldier instinct kicked in, suppressing my emotions for the time being. However, it didn't stop the pain of moving.

_Standby for about a minute._

That bad, huh? Okay then.

I looked around, at the same time looking on my motion tracker for any movement whatsoever. Nothing so far… hey, there's a friendly signature. That might be Kazanashi. I need to check she's okay first.

_Done_.

Thanks E.

Quickly bolting towards the signature, I readied the rocket launcher just in case the Scarab pointed its gun at me. I slid down the sloped road, cracks everywhere, and found her.

Her IS was a mess, warped metal… it'll need full repairs. But she's safe. E… do you have a reading on the AI Core…?

_She's fine._

E…

…_A little shaken, but I can fix that once the mission is complete._

Okay then, "This is Wolf Leader, does any copy?!" I desperately called out, "Repeat, this is Wolf Leader! I have a VIP down here that needs evac, does anyone copy?!"

…Silence.

Damnit, the Scarab still has that comm jammer thing, huh? It must be really close by to jam us this much. Well, they say if you want something done, do it yourself. E, can you send a message to have the AI de-summon the IS?

_Okay, get ready to catch her._

When Kazanashi's IS disappeared, I reached my hands out and caught her before I slung her over my back piggyback style, climbing up the road. It was a bit of a challenge but nothing much, and the Mongoose was still up there.

I could hear the mechanical movement of the Scarab thing nearby, so I quickly plopped us both down, Kazanashi out in front, even if it made it a little hard to steer I wasn't going to risk her falling off the back.

The engine roared as I started the Mongoose and sped off, rocket launcher on my back and ready to go. My radio started to have static and eventually discernible words the farther I drove, meaning it was behind me. E, how is our radar looking for the moment?

_Still a bit jammed but we'll make it._

Good. I can see a few Pelicans… there should be a flare around here… there we go.

The green smoke signaled for one of the Pelicans to land, on the back door was also a red cross, meaning it was for wounded.

"VIP," I informed the Spartans aboard, "She'll make it, but please be careful."

"Understood." They nodded, "Do you need a ride?"

"Much appreciated," they let me aboard as we took off, "Status?"

"Scarab's jamming us pretty hard, and we can't coordinate our attacks that well. They've tried ground assaulting its legs but that's not doing too much good at the moment," the pilot informed me, "What's your plan, sir?"

"We've disabled it's AA, right?"

"…yes?"

"Drop me, fellas."

* * *

This is the most ridiculous plan I have ever come up with.

_To be fair, most of your plans are ridiculous._

Whatever, this one has to take the cake of 'Most Crazy'.

So… dropping in 3. 2. 1.

I dove off the Pelican, flying straight for the Scarab. Luckily we took out its AA before, because otherwise I'd have been toast. Unfortunately we can't contact the others to do this, because of the stupid radar jam.

The others are still pounding its legs though, trying to flank it to force it into the ocean. I need to find a control panel though, because I'm not letting this thing detonate in the middle of the city. Knowing Phantom Task they've probably rigged it to blow a massive hole in wherever the hell it was destroyed.

That leaves us two options. One, either just plain out disable it, or two, get it far enough off shore where the explosion won't cause the tidal wave to wipe out a lot of people. My vote's on the former.

I activated the entirety of my thruster packs to ensure I wouldn't be a metallic pancake upon landing, a shotgun materializing in my hands. The entire thing shook as it walked while I stalked through the walkways, finding a way inside. Huh, no one's home… then again it's automated. No turrets inside either…? They probably were expecting us just to blow it up and have all the explosives go off.

I looked and found a small antenna inside and snapped it- OH HELL MY EARS!

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN!" I roared over the comms, "Sheesh, okay, just got the comms up! NOW EVERYONE STOP KILLING MY EARS ON SAID COMMS!" Everyone quieted down after that, "Okay, good. Now, I'm looking for a control system right now, so make sure to keep this thing in place. As soon as I find it, we're pulling it into the ocean and watching it go boom." E, see if you can identify anything in here that would seem like a control panel.

_Roger that._

After a few minutes of searching we found it. Probably just a last resort for Phantom Task, since you can't just turn this thing on and let it run, plus they would've put it through some testing.

A loud splash was heard as I had it go into the ocean, and put it far enough away where it wouldn't cause a massive tidal wave that would wipe away the island. Walking to the power source I took out four plasma grenades, four frags, and took out a rocket from the launcher before setting them down and flying away.

One shot with a sniper rifle hitting the Plasma grenade and the Scarab went up in a nice big explosion.

That was… a tough battle, to say the least. It really pushed me… pushed _us._

_If this is what our enemy is getting to…_

We need to be ready. We'll put development of stronger weapons on first priority. We're not coming this far to get beaten down… and oh E?

_Yes?_

Put out a request for pickup because that laser… really… did a number on me… goodnight.

And the world faded to black.

* * *

I woke up, sore as all hell, inside the infirmary.

"You're up," Ichika greeted.

"But I feel like shit." I groaned, sitting up, "How you doing?"

"A few injuries here and there but I'll heal. I already finished my stupid security thing where they pretty much interrogate you." He shrugged.

"Don't I need to just send in a mission report? Technically it _was _a Spartan Operation and I _do _operate outside of the country, I mean, I'm not an asset of Japan."

"I don't know, it's just standard procedure."

"Damnit, and that means more paperwork." I sighed, "Read me my medical report."

"Burns, bruises, but no broken bones… oh wait, two broken ribs. Sorry about that. I'm guessing the burns are from the lasers, and the bruises from some nasty blunt force hits you took from being slammed with the laser into the ground." Ichika shrugged as he read off the clipboard.

"Alright then, I should be operational in case they come back for a second round." I sighed, "How are the others holding up?"

"Houki, Rin, Madoka, and Rei suffered minor damages. Cecilia and Charlotte are being treated for minor burns. Laura miraculously didn't take any damage but that may be because of something you probably know and is classified to me. Even if she did pull a Leeroy Jenkins when Charlotte got hurt. They've been really close, haven't they?"

"Yes they have," I nodded, "What about the Sarashiki sisters?"

"Next room over. Tatenashi took quite a bit of damage, and Kazanashi's just a little bit better off. Your pal Jason came by earlier and said that it would be best that you apologize to the Sarashiki family for getting Kazanashi involved with the Scarab."

"That I will do. She wasn't official a Spartan and therefore had no place there, but I couldn't help but use the firepower she has." I sighed, shaking my head, "I'll need to apologize in person as well. No shields this time either, so I'll take whatever they're willing to hit me with."

"You're really sorry about that, aren't you?"

"If it's a Spartan operation it needs to remain that way unless absolutely necessary."

"I see… well, I should probably get back to my room before Houki sees I've snuck out." He chuckled, "See you around."

"You too, buddy." I slumped in my bed as Ichika left. E, you alright?

_A little shaken by those disruptor beams but I'll be fine._

Are you sure? I wouldn't want my partner to be hurt and lie about it. I'm here for you E, just tell me if you need anything.

_Just a little quietness and peace for now. The day's events have really pushed us._

Yes they have… well, you go get your rest. Meanwhile, I'll get us checked out of here.

I limped out of my bed, trudging down the hall. Huh, didn't Ichika say the sisters were in the room next to me?

As I passed by their door I took a peek inside. While the sunset blazed through the window… I saw the two hugging one another. Finally… It sure took a lot of work to get them to this point today.

Hey Luke, if you're up there somewhere, in that great sky above, thanks for passing on your ideals to me. I don't know how this school would've ended up like had I still been my cold and cynical self. Ha, maybe if you were still alive we would've gone on a double date. You and Tatenashi would make a great pair… pair… Yeah… after the SlipSpace testing we have in a bit, I'm going to go on a vacation. Well, not really. Probably go back to the US and visit Luke's proper grave, pay my respects, and then… just think. Think about who I want to be with. I know it's only a matter of time before I have to choose, and I'm not stringing all of the girls along forever. I'll have to break a few hearts though… so that mission will never be a success, as it only is a success when everyone's happy…

"Kira, what are you doing out and about? Shouldn't you be resting up?" Rei asked as she saw me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Decided to check myself out," I told her, "Still hurts to walk but I'll make it back to my room. Can't stand hospital bedding, and I need a laptop to fill out the mission reports."

Rei giggled, "Come on, I'll help you."

"Thanks."

* * *

I was sending the finished mission report that I had stayed up rather late last night doing to Tabane via encryption and secured transmission when I heard a knock on my door. Hand reaching for my Strike One on my bedside, I called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me!" Oh, Yamada-sensei.

"It's unlocked," I didn't let go of my Strike One until I could fully see that no one was behind her, "What is it?"

"You're going to be investigated!"

"…What." I swear that I heard incorrectly.

"Yes, it'll be in about forty five minutes. Please come over to the Student Counseling Room."

"…Can't I just turn in my mission report? This _was _a Spartan operation as well, to protect the city as it was attacked."

She shook her head, "We can't write a report if we don't understand the cause of this event. All personal IS pilots who were involved have to turn up, you know?"

"But I technically I do not have an allegiance to any one country... so that kind of renders the whole 'secretly letting these things attack' reason illogical. Second, my men nearly died out there, so I don't think it involves me in that way. But I'll show up, just to turn in my mission report anyways." I sighed, "Alright, I'll go."

This doesn't make sense! Why am _I_ being investigated? I had men fighting the whole time there, they nearly died! Seriously, not a single Spartan died today. Sure we have some in critical condition but no one actually died! I wouldn't plan out this mess because of some want to be a glory hound, that's stupid! Ugh, fricking mission reports and crap.

I printed out a edited copy of my mission report, one that did not contain a list of injuries of the Spartans and any information that was sensitive to Spartan classification protocols. Mainly just damage reports and financial costs for the repairs of the city. No names though, since we're not going to release the names of the Spartans to the public. It would just make for a lot of assassinations.

Another knock could be heard as I arranged the papers into a manila folder, "Yes?"

"E-erm…!"

"It's unlocked," I watched as Kazanashi entered, "What's up?"

"We-well…"

"Ah, you have to get investigated as well?"

"Y-yes…"

"I see," I slipped the folder into a messenger bag and grabbed the two crutches that Rei delivered earlier, since my leg's still healing it's best to use these, "Let's head out."

Checking my watch when I locked my door, it was 9AM in the morning.

"Hey, is your… well, everything alright?" I asked as we walked side by side.

"I'm fine, no problem."

"How's your sister?"

"Sh-… erm, Onee-cahn needs to be monitored in the Medical Office for a while."

"I see. Well, should probably bring a gift or two. What does she like?"

"Cards…"

"Can't exactly play those by yourself…"

"A-are you worried, about onee-chan's condition?!" she asked, her voice slightly louder.

"Just thinking about getting something for her to do. Being in a hospital can get pretty boring." I raised an eyebrow as she seemingly breathed a sigh of relief. Eh…?

"I see… kendama."

"Hm?"

"Onee-chan always liked to play with a kendama."

"Maybe. How about a knitting set?"

"Onee-chan is bad with knitting…"

"She can learn fast then." I chuckled, "But ha, something she can't do."

"Kira…"

"Yes?"

"You're so evil…"

"Hell yes I am. Besides, it's payback for all the times she messed with me."

"And about not being able to doing something…" That might be the longest sentence I have ever heard her say, "Didn't you… once say that there are no flawless heroes in the world…"

"Yeah… no one's flawless." I shrugged, "Anyways…"

"Er-m… hey."

"Hm?" I turned to face Kazanashi just before I had walked away. "What is it?"

"Lo-look inside." I looked into the bag she had been carrying this whole time. Wow… that's a lot of anime. All sorts of types. Magical girl anime, teenage love anime, _robot _anime, and… that's a lot of hero style anime. Has that what Kazanashi has been searching for this whole time? Someone who would save her from the teasing and the shadow of her sister…?

Deciding not to remain silent, I told her that there were a lot of titles I had watched in there.

"Wh-which ones?" she peered over to look, trying to follow my gaze.

"Well- er, sorry you're a bit close. It'll be hard to show you," she backed away slightly.

"So-sorry!"

"No need to apologize." I shrugged. She's a lot gentler now, isn't she? I still remember when she tried to slap me.

"…" I thought I heard her mumble something.

"What is it?"

She blushed, looking down while I zipped the bag back up with one hand. I looked down, checking if it was something on my shirt, and saw she was pinching her skirt pretty hard.

"….Yes…?"

"I…" she took a deep breath then looked me in the eyes, "I… I love you!"

Holy sweet…

"T-then I'll be heading off…!"

I heard the bag hit the ground along with the crutches before it all went black.

* * *

After waking up I turned in the mission report… but wow… that quickly…?

_Kira, you __**are **__pretty much her hero._

…What.

_One, you approached her when no one else would- and don't you __**try **__lying to yourself about how Tatenashi would just annoy you otherwise! Two, you constantly tried to befriend her no matter how hard she tried to push you away. Three, you fixed her IS and brought the INVENTOR of the IS to help her! Four, you… you know what? I don't even need to go on! I swear if you didn't see this coming you're as dense as Ichika is sometimes!_

Fine, fine! Maybe I saw it coming. By the way, what was with Houki? She seemed a lot looser than usual when Ichika was carrying her…?

_Scans indicate she was drunk. Didn't Ichika mention he was going to take Houki out to a restaurant because they got a reservation in exchange for the interview?_

Yeah… so someone really ballsed up that order.

I walked into my room and saw a familiar head of purple.

"Oh Ki-kun…!" Tabane quickly leapt across the room and tackled me despite the fact I was using crutches, "Oh thank goodness you're safe…"

"Hey… you too… Tabane…" I breathed out, hugging her back as she tightened her grip.

"When you weren't responding on the field I was so scared," I could feel the tears running into my shirt, "…Don't worry me like that again…"

"Tabane-"

"Please…" I sighed, knowing that despite the fact Tabane had created these weapons inside she was still scared of them. Sometimes we don't know how the things we create will be used. Sure it had been created as an ultimate military weapon, but the problem is that people with power go corrupt. If only it weren't so.

"Tabane, I swear I will not worry you like that again, to the best of my ability."

"Good…"

"So… uh… can I get to my bed now? Sleeping on the floor kind sucks in comparison."

Tabane let out a giggle as she helped me up, setting the bag on my desk. Carefully laying me on the bed she turned off the lights before slipping underneath the covers with me.

"Tabane-"

"I want to be near you… you scared me, Kira. I don't want to lose you." She said, muffled by the blanket.

"Alright then…" I turned off the lights, "Good night, Tabane."

"Good night, Kira."

I closed my eyes, and let the tiredness that had been bugging at me all day finally come over me. All… just… another day's… work…

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm not sure how well I did with making Kira not as uber powerful and whatnot. With the Scarab battle even if he pulled off a super move with a bajillion guns he can still get pretty wrecked. With him being half-IS, half-man, disruptor weapons are **_**very **_**effective because Kira's a giant computer as well, so things that mess around with computers are really good against him.**

**Also, having the source text with you makes for easy dialogue. Yeeeah I took a bit of it, but I wanted to make sure I was getting lines right and stuff. Most of it actually isn't taken from the source material anyways.**

**So… next chapter is the end of Season 2. Season 3 is fairly quick as well.**

**I'd just like to tell you all once again that it's been awesome writing this story, and thanks for all the support. Also, we are TWELVE REVIEWS AWAY from breaking the 100 review limit! Please Review/Follow/Favorite and help a guy out!**


	23. The Choices We Make

**Alright, it's time for the Season Finale… also known as the FINALLY GETTING ALL ROMANTIC LOOSE ENDS TIED UP Chapter. And there unfortunately is Ass Pull/Pair the Spares romantic ends. I don't feel this is my strongest chapter though...**

**But fiiiiirst, Review Reply Time, GOOOOO!**

**Lajoie12: Well, season finale time! Thanks for leaving a comment.**

**Winter Feline: Glad that you felt that way about the last chapter, since it was sort of iffy for me on my quality when I read through it. Also, good for you, finishing all 7 Light Novels, and I'm not sure if there **_**are **_**anymore as I've scoured EVERYWHERE for Volume 8 but can't find it. Thanks for leaving a review.**

**TheLastNanaya: Okay, this is maybe, **_**maybe **_**that one time that I say sometime remotely negative about a reviewer. Here goes; While I appreciate the review, I would just like to say that the error came from the translation that I had, given to me by a friend. Though I heavily dislike the fact you insinuated that it was 'amateur mistakes' that the name was changed, and didn't check in some other way if it was indeed an 'amateur mistake'. However, this project has also been going on for NINE MONTHS, so I **_**think **_**that maybe, just maybe, I'm past the point of amateur. I also assumed that because you called my work there amateur that you had plenty of experience in writing and making sure that in fanfiction you had all the names right and all that, but apparently not. Not going to give specifics, but just saying. Again, I appreciate the comment and someone giving me the right translation but it could've been worded better and not be so brutal about it.**

**RANT OVER! Whoohoo.**

**Anyways, I mean no offense to anyone, though if you do have a problem with some part of the story or my author notes (which I agree is a little bit on the rude side as well), please don't hesitate to tell me, but at least be tactful about it. However, I'm not going to change the name, simply because knowing how much of an annoyance my computer can be it'll just say the file is corrupted. Ugh. But I dunno, I like the sound of **_**Kazanashi **_**over **_**Kaznashi**_**, it just rolls off the tongue better. Eh, whatever! HERE WE GO!**

**Author Note: This was uploaded early because I have AP Exams and State Exams to study for. Don't expect Season 3 for like 2-3 weeks.**

* * *

**Season Two Finale: **Meanwhile, Thousands of Miles Away…

* * *

Kira walked through the streets of his old hometown, silent in his steps. The town had been rebuilt since the attack, as they had adequate funding based on when Kira pitched in a few ideas back during the high school days. There was only one place he intended to go for today, and it was close by.

_I wonder what was up with the Tabane the other day, as she asked me to teach her how to fight. Self-defense and whatnot, I guess. Also Xavier was acting pretty weird around Rei today back at base before I left, and Mickey's gotta watch Rin for me while I'm gone… never know what a Yandere is capable of... _Kira mentally shrugged. He half expected E to reply to him, but he had left her back in Japan with Tabane to keep a watch on her and alert him on his phone just in case. He also thought Xavier might have the slightest inkling of a crush on Rei as well.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he approached the graveyard, which he hadn't been to since the original funeral service. What he didn't expect was several girls there.

"Who's there?" one asked, noticing Kira stepping into view with a knife, "Kira…"

"Oh… hello there… all of you. Didn't expect to see you here." Kira awkwardly shoved the knife away.

"Neither did I," Kira recognized the girl to be Lisa, back when the four guys were a band. Quickly scanning them he realized that these were the girls that had pursued Luke after he had done something hero-like to them, such as giving them a second chance and all of that, "I know that I'm nobody to ask this… but is it alright if I… talk to him alone?"

"Yeah… no problem," one of them nodded as the rest got up and left, leaving just Kira and Luke's gravemarker. It at least put Kira at ease to know that there really was a body down there, not just blown up pieces of arms and all that.

Kneeling down he took out the knife and laid it carefully down, "Hey buddy, sorry I haven't visited in a while. Busy with work… and I thought I'd return this to you. You still remember it, right? Back in DC, when we swapped weapons. Your knife for the Glock we found." Kira paused as if waiting for a reply, "Well, um… things are getting better now I suppose, though really all thanks to you. I, er, took up your ideals after you… passed away…"

It was getting harder to speak the words, as with every syllable Kira relived the entire scene of that fateful day. The sniper getting Luke, himself countersniping, the rage, the malice, the desire to just let it all end-

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He couldn't break down, not right now. There would be a time to let the tears fall out, and it would be if the battle for the world was finally over… no, not if. _When _the battle was over. Kira knew he would see the war to its end to personally ensure the survival of the world he loved, one that he had bled, shed tears, and spilt so much blood for. It was a battle that would surely go down in history.

However… another battle was taking place quite a while away…

* * *

"Chi-chan, what's this about?" Tabane asked as she stepped inside the conference room with Chifuyu… and all of the other girls. She mentally listed them: Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Madoka, Tatenashi, and Kazanashi. What were they all doing here?

"Now that we are all here I can start. It is quite simple," Chifuyu began, "Kira is going to be away for a while, as he is on vacation. That leaves us ample time to decide which one of us will have the right to court him first."

"Chi-chan, that's not for you to decide-"

"Tabane, I believe that I speak for the majority of us that we are indeed tired of waiting. We all know that he's thinking, but pushes away any movements towards him. Therefore, we will decide who will have the right to approach him first."

"And just what are you proposing?" Tabane said through grit teeth.

"Kira Orthun, first and foremost, is a warrior. Therefore… the only way to decide who will get to court him first… is to have a battle to prove which one of us truly desires to court him first."

For some reason, no one could bring themselves to disagree.

* * *

"_ACHOO!" _Kira sneezed, wiping his nose.

"Allergies?" Lisa asked as they walked away from the graveyard, Kira having finished talking to Luke.

"No, don't have any. Huh, never would've thought one day it would be us two talking like friends."

"A-a friend of Luke is a friend of mine," Lisa stammered, but still had sincerity, "A-and I understand your distrust."

"No problem." Kira shrugged, "So… er… how's it been going here?"

"The town's still pretty shaken over Luke's death. He was a really good guy, and then the news about you being an IS pilot… this town had a lot of reporters coming through here at one point." Lisa shrugged, "But turns out you were already in Japan."

"Yeah, it was pretty hectic."

"So, do you have a place to stay…?"

"I was thinking of visiting my uncle's house, even if it is half burned down. I visited his grave as well, thank him for taking care of me, and also thought about sleeping there. It would be nostalgic."

"Well, if you need shelter or anything, just come find me, or anyone really. This town's got your back, Kira."

"Wish it did a long time ago," Kira laughed, "But it's never too late. And you've really changed, Lisa. Luke would be proud."

"R-r-really?!" she blushed.

"Yes, really."

"Hmh, you've changed as well."

"So I'm told," Kira nodded, walking away, "I'll see you around."

* * *

No one raised any objections, back in Japan, as Chifuyu continued to outline her plan. Tabane thought this might happen, which is why she asked Kira to train her how to fight.

"Then we shall begin at noon tomorrow. Do not be late."

* * *

_For once, a nice, normal-_ Kira's thoughts were interrupted as he looked on the TV he had turned on and noticed that survivors of a cruise ship sinking were fighting against the rescue people, fairly close by to his location, meaning he could get there without performing all the SlipSpace calculations that would be taxing on him and probably would take too long without E. The news anchor mentioned that authorities had reason to believe that the solitude may or may not have driven them insane as the sinking was a long time ago, _Never a normal day for me, huh?_

Donning his IS, Kira immediately hopped into his Warthog and sped off, radioing in for a bit of support from any Spartans closeby.

* * *

Friend became foe as the girls battled it out. The pairs had quickly shown themselves, for the most part old friends.

Tabane fought Chifuyu, the former partners in the unveiling of the IS now bitter enemies.

Laura fought Charlotte, both of them wishing it didn't have to be this way.

Tatenashi fought Kazanashi, regretting every single attack as they fought family.

Madoka fought with Cecilia, both feeling guilt at how they had to devolve to fighting for a man like a war, and let alone treat the man they loved as a prize.

Meanwhile, Wolf Team had arrived to see where Tabane had went, only to find Rei watching the VR simulation the girls were in on a monitor. Ichika, Houki, and Rin were also there, silently onlooking.

"H-hey, Rei," Xavier greeted as he sat down, "Er, are they…"

"Yes." Rei said sorrowfully.

"I see… I kind of… thought, you know…"

"I'd be up there?" Rei gave him a sad smile as she whispered her question to him.

"Y-yeah…" he nodded, "Why not? I'm sure you'd… you'd be a wonderful match for him."

"Ehe," Rei stifled a giggle, "I'm not really all that great, Xavier… besides, there are people far better deserving of Kira. And also, I'm damaged goods…"

"Don't say that." Xavier's voice turned firm, still at a whisper, "Don't-"

* * *

"-shoot to kill," Kira commanded as Jason and himself rode on a small boat with their Spartan armor to the island, "Unless they use anything bigger than their little peashooters of assault rifles."

"Understood," Jason nodded as he loaded a clip into his DMR, "Stun rounds?"

"Sorry, don't usually have missions like this, so I don't carry any on me," Kira shrugged, "Non-lethal shots."

The boat washed ashore and the pair got out silently, scanning for activity.

"Motion tracker's clear, sir- negative on that, hostile movement picked up. Coming from my ten."

"Copy that. Alright, stay behind me and watch my six, I think I'm seeing a possible pathway here." Kira led the way, his assault rifle at the ready, finger on the trigger, ready to fire if needed, "Alright, still getting clear-"

"THE DEMON! IT COMES!"

"Oh bugger us, those are rocket launchers." Kira blandly stated before throwing down a bubble shield to protect the two, "Alright, lethal force authorized against all armed hostiles."

"Roger that," Jason nodded before popping out of the shield, putting two quick shots into the rocketeers' heads, "Motion tracker's going into a frenzy, I'm getting feeds everywhere!"

"Catch," Kira threw him the assault rifle, "Things just got a little more hairy."

* * *

_Damnit… _Ichika looked back and forth between Houki and Rin, _Is this what will happen to Houki and Rin if I don't make a choice? Damnit, what's even holding me back anyways? Is it that I'm scared or something? It can't be that though… it's just that I don't want to hurt others… but this is going to hurt more for everyone if this whole battle royale happens between the two of my old childhood friends… I won't be able to take it._

Rin looked back ever-so-slightly and saw Ichika's gaze firmly cemented on the screen, but his mind was obviously elsewhere. She looked at Houki who was doing the same thing, _Did I ever really stand a chance…?_ She flashed back through every time she had threatened Ichika or hurt him, especially with her IS. Sure, Houki did it too at times but it was really only when Ichika deserved it for saying something really, really insensitive. Meanwhile, she did it whenever she caught him with a girl at any one point… _I guess… I guess we drifted apart, and my violence only drove a further wedge between us._

And that's why… she didn't cry…

When Ichika turned Houki around and kissed her on the lips, finalizing the choice on who was the one he truly loved.

Rin wanted to scream, her mind told her _KILL __**KILL **__**KILL**_**,** and her entire body was in danger of being engulfed in a blind rage that she would regret it if she let it go. But she didn't.

She stayed in absolute place, just turning away, knowing fully well that ignoring something didn't make it go away but the fact she didn't have to look made it a lot better. But even so… it only fueled her anger.

_**KILL THEM KILL THEM KILL THEM**_ The voices in her head roared in fury, _**TAKE WHAT YOU DESERVE, GRASP IT WITH YOUR OWN HANDS**_

"Iiiii-" she stopped as a gentle hand held hers, silencing the malicious voices, "Who-"

"I know it's hard," Mickey's calm voice told Rin, who Kira had told a long time ago that he regretted not making his choice earlier, and also asked him to keep an eye out on Rin while he was gone, "But I know that Ichika's probably torn up inside, and this battle was the breaking point." He calmly took her away where the others couldn't hear, "Do you know why?"

"W-why?"

"Because Ichika suffered like Kira. And I'm pretty sure that Ichika didn't want to hurt anybody, and then seeing this… he realized that he didn't want to make you two, two of his childhood friends that had the slightest bit of friendship for each other, end up in a massive fight like this. I mean, I know that those girls are probably up there regretting that they have to treat the person they love like a prize."

"Really…?"

"Yeah, really." Mickey nodded, "Just know that you're a friend of Ichika, and a friend of Ichika's is a friend of Kira's, and a friend of Kira is a friend of all the Spartans, including myself. Don't hesitate to ask him to talk to any of us if you need to."

"Okay," Rin grinned sadly, "You know, I wonder if I ever really did love him, or if it was just a young, schoolgirl thing…"

"That's up for you to decide," Mickey stood up, "Anyways, I need to go get a drink."

_So nice… _Rin wondered about the last time anyone besides Ichika had really cared for her or talked to her like a friend like the way Mickey had, _This feeling…_

* * *

"Targets, coming in from eight to two," Jason calmly told Kira as the latter reloaded a sniper rifle.

"Any heavies?"

"Nope, just some guys with small assault rifles. They're really disorganized as well, no tactics whatsoever. Like they weren't expecting us."

"They did call us a demon though, so someone told them."

"But if they suspecting we were coming, why didn't they have any better weaponry? Something stinks around here, and it smells like conspiracy. Also, I doubt _only _women died on that cruise ship, and we've yet to see a single female fighter."

"…You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"…Two possibilities, I'd have E run a check on the passenger list but I think she's busy at the moment. Let's get a move on- hold up," Kira raised his right fist, "I'm getting movement towards us, but no gunfire. Show yourself!"

The two lowered their guns as a young woman, no older than twenty two came up from the plants, "A-are y-you here to take us back into the sky?"

"The fuck…?" Jason wondered out loud as he took a step towards her, "It's alright, we're here to help you-" Two steps in and she bolted.

"Okay, jumpy woman, male fighters… you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Mass Effect 2?"

"You know it. Let's bag this asshole and tag him."

* * *

Charlotte barreled out of the way, staying behind the treeline of the jungle arena in the VR all of them were in, to avoid Laura's AIC.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte, that it had to be like this," a sincere voice said before a bright flash of light lit up the area.

"No… I'm sorry it had to be like this, Laura." Charlotte hesitantly activated her Shield Pierce blade before spinning around the tree she had been hiding behind and getting Laura in the back, "I'm so, so sorry…"

"Charlotte… make me a promise," Laura said as she watched her shield points fade away, "You have to win this… you're the only other person that deserves to have Kira… other than Tabane… promise me that you'll make sure it's one of you two… you two were the only ones who treated him kindly at first."

"…I… I… I can try." Charlotte shakily nodded as she reloaded her P90s, "Let's go."

* * *

"Three, two, one, mark!" Kira and Jason popped out from behind the massive tree they were hiding behind on this island (which was obviously artificial, with the world advancing that far by now), guns at the ready, "Scan for targets!"

"Nothing on my tracker." Jason noted as he cautiously stepped out, "This opening is a little too…"

"Unguarded?" Kira quickly brought out a grenade, primed it, and threw it out, "Let's see if I'm right about this…"

"Leader, isn't that going to-"

"Hold up."

The grenade went off.

And so did all of the landmines, triggering a chain reaction.

"Lock down your armor, now!" the two immediately went into Armor Lock, staying safe while the explosions went off, "Phew."

"That was a little close, sir."

"It was fairly suspicious. Alright, no breaks, and try not to stick to any obvious surfaces, most likely where the mines are."

"What the fuck were land mines and assault rifles even doing on a cruise ship anyways?" Jason asked as they advanced cautiously, looking left, right, up and down.

"I told you it smelled of conspiracy," Kira rolled his eyes, "Hold up, seeing another mover."

"Are you… are you here to take us back to the sky?" the girl asked. Kira made a mental note of her; British, blonde, and-

_Cecilia…_ Kira saw the sniper's face on the girl for a brief second, _They could've been anyone… hell, Tabane was planning to take a cruise, Kazanashi was about to go on a vacation with her sister, Charlotte wanted to revisit France… oh…_

"Yes," Kira said, his voice steeling as he pulled himself away from the horrid possibilities this could have had. Despite wearing the fact Kira's helmet was still polarized, Jason could see what Kira's facial expression said, _And I will murder the one who took it from you._

* * *

Sister fought sister for one man, the two locked in a sorrow display of combat. They were sloppy, despite the fact the two were trained fighters, each wanting the other to win yet also to lose.

It was hard to see through the tears.

Missile met water. Water met missile.

And endless cycle of combat, just like how their time before… _he_ arrived was.

So the battle raged on, amuck the tears and explosions.

"I'm sorry, onee-chan, I'm sorry," Kazanashi sobbed her mantra as she continued to fire missiles and use whatever she had against her one and only sister who she loved so very much but yet had to fight her for the man she loved to be with her.

"I'm sorry too," Tatenashi repeated over and over again, not wanting to hurt her sister but knowing this had to be done if she was going to be with him. There wasn't any other way…

* * *

They had hit the camp.

Hard.

Tents burned, huts up in flames, and at the center of it was an angry man and his partner.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here," Jason laughed as he held up the man by his throat, barely not choking him.

"Jason, stand down." Kira glared at the man, "My biological father."

"Oh, hello son." Kira's glare darkened behind the helmet.

"I will _never _call you my father. But first, explain yourself." Kira growled.

"Hm, well if you're going to be like that."

As he told his tale, Kira resisted the urge to puke. It wasn't surprising to hear his biological father was behind this, but let alone his biological _mother?_ Her as well? Mindblowing, it was. And yes, just like Jason and Kira had agreed, it turned out that Kira's biological dad took a page out of Mass Effect 2, and decided to create a harem here where he could live out the rest of his days in peace, and also his mother was tempting the men there to throw their lives away to protect them. Kira found it disgusting.

"You are not worthy to bare the Orthun name. Jason, stand down."

"What?!"

"Direct order. Stand. Down."

"You son of a bitch, you want to join him, don't-" Jason was cut off as Kira lifted his sniper rifle onto his shoulder, sighing, as he pulled the trigger, hitting the man in the leg.

Kira was pissed for a lot of reasons, but one stood out. So many of these girls he had seen here reminded him of the ones he had come to know and care for, and it could've been any one of them. Hell, there were some girls here that were IS pilots for some countries, brought low because they didn't have access to their machine.

_Any… one… of them, _Kira seethed mentally, _could have been… I'll kill this bastard._

One name flashed through Kira's mind that angered him more than any other as he thought about who could've been on this cruise ship, eliciting an angry growl, and sort of fury that had not been seen since the day that Luke died.

"N-n-now son, let's talk! M-maybe you'd like to be with your m-mother again and-" Kira stepped on the man, or a poor excuse for one's, stomach.

"You make me sick. You are not worthy to have the Orthun family name. If you had maybe asked for forgiveness instead of running off like a coward, maybe I would've spared you. But now," Kira took out the flamethrower from his IS Storage, the flames of hell rising out, "I'm going to have fun."

* * *

Chifuyu and Tabane went back and forth, with it just being themselves left now. It was the battle that would decide who would court the man they loved first.

Chifuyu used elegant speed and crushing blows, all completely disciplined.

Tabane used her natural randomness and reflexes to dodge and counter.

The two were nearly at a deadlock, and it seemed it would be a tie.

The others outside watched carefully, all at the edge of their seats, almost all of them silently praying for Tabane to win. Ichika was torn inside though, if he should support his sister or the woman that would really make Kira happy. Houki was torn as she had issues with her sister being with Kira, but she did not want Chifuyu to claim him.

Laura was already done sobbing on Romeo's shoulder as she had lost, and had forgiven Charlotte for not winning, but Charlotte had not forgiven herself.

The Sarashiki sisters held onto one another, relishing in the loving grip of the other's sibling and that they were on the same side again.

Madoka and Cecilia silently watched, each praying for some sort of miracle where it would end up as a tie.

And so the battle raged on.

* * *

What now remained of the man and woman that Kira knew had biologically birthed him was nothing more than a pile of ashes, torn apart by his own hands, his gauntlets still stained with their blood. To him though, it was the juice of victory, of another demon laid to rest.

"Jason, you're getting a vacation."

"N-n-no, I'll be fine, Leader-"

"Jason, you can let out whatever you want to say."

His voice became a distressed, high pitch, squeal, _"Did you just rip two people in half?!"_

"Yes. Exactly why you're getting vacation."

Kira walked away, eager to put this behind him. Now he could focus on the one major blight on the planet.

And in his heart, as he walked with a little more pep in his step toward the boat, he knew which of the woman he had come to know over his year at IS Academy was the one he wanted to be with forever.

* * *

One stab. That was all it took. Tabane had a Shield Pierce blade, which Chifuyu didn't know. That was all that it took. One stab and that was that. She should've expected it.

But yet, she had lost.

Tabane was absolutely exhausted, but no one said any word of congratulations as she rose out of her VR pod. Many friendships and bonds had been tested today, and furthermore they would be tested.

Chifuyu silently walked away from the battle, and Shinjiro decided to follow her. After all, he too had experienced emotional upheaval and he knew it was never wise to leave someone like that alone.

"Smoke?" Shinjiro offered as he stepped outside with Chifuyu.

"I don't smoke."

"Suit yourself," Shinjiro shrugged.

"Were you following me?"

"I was just making sure you wouldn't do anything drastic. Kira would hate it if you snapped and went psycho."

"…Is this a dream?"

"Hm? Of course not." That is when Shinjiro saw a sight he swore he would never see. The Ice Queen of IS Academy… crying in front of him.

"Damnit… I've lost, I can't believe it! I used to be the strongest and now I can't even win for the right to court the man I've fallen for-" She was sent to the ground by a strong slap.

"Shut up!" Shinjiro growled at her, "Up on your feet! You think Kira would want to see you broken and defeated like this?! Sulking and pitying yourself for one defeat?! Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can win every battle! You have to lose sometime! Can't experience Heaven without Hell, right? You gave it your damn best, and that's what matters! I swear to all hell that if I find you whining like a sore little two year old, I will… I will…" Shinjiro couldn't finish, "Ugh, what I mean is just stop! Besides, there's no guarantee that Tabane will win over Kira's heart." Shinjiro felt pain as he delivered that statement, knowing fully well there definitely was attraction between the two, "Just… just…"

A gentle hand, which again blew Shinjiro's mind as the cold hand of Chifuyu Orimura was actually gentle, grabbed his. She gave him a look that told him all he needed to know.

* * *

"Kira, are you alright?" Lisa immediately grabbed Kira's arm and sat him down on the park bench, "What happened?! I saw the news report and then I saw you running, and-"

"I put some old demons to rest." Kira told her calmly, "You should not worry about it."

"And now I'm even more worried."

"I wasn't hurt, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay… well, that's taken care of. Did you really…"

"Go help those people? Yes." Kira nodded as he got up, "Looks like my vacation's going to be done early. I think… I think it's time I make the toughest decision of my life."

"…Well, you go do that," Lisa said, not knowing what Kira meant, "This town'll be behind you. I'm sure Luke will be, as well."

"Thanks," Kira grinned, "Anyways, I'll be gone within the next few days, since it'll take a while to repack and all of that. Might as well get to refamiliarize myself with my hometown. That and there's a certain jeweler I need to stop by…"

* * *

Tabane was both happy and sad, as she had won her right to court the one she loved, but she had to strike down her best friend to do so.

"How're you doing?" Shinjiro asked as he found Tabane slumped on a chair.

"Not so good… is Chi-chan…"

"She's okay. Bit shaken, but okay." He reported, "You sure you don't need anything?"

"Yes… I… I'll just sit here for a bit."

Shinjiro left, just leaving Tabane alone for a few minutes, before Elysian came in, "Hi."

"Hi," Tabane whimpered weakly, spinning on the swivel chair, "Who was it on the phone?"

"Just one of Kira's old friends back at his home, called to say Kira went off on some random mission and came back alright. I'll have to ask him about it when he comes back."

"Even on vacation he's fighting…"

"It was kind of one of the reasons he delayed in making a choice," Elysian admitted, "Did he really want to have someone have to wait on him every time he went into a battle? To make them fear for him and cause them anxiety? We both know Kira gets into some pretty brutal battles at times."

"Yeah…" Tabane nodded, "Though if it means being with him…"

"Then it's worth it?"

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices…" Tabane looked out the window to look at the now night sky, "…but we shouldn't demand those sacrifices out of others."

* * *

A week later and Kira made it back to Japan, humming a rather happy tune as he recalled about his tying up of loose ends. There were just two last demons to put to rest. One, which he undoubtedly would get to, was Phantom Task, and their newly discovered plan: Project Prototype. The second, which held a bit more concern at the moment, was the fact he was about to make a choice that would forever change his life.

And so he walked, ready to face the consequences for his actions. Because Spartans never ran away. And hey, if she ended up not liking him back, then at least he had the guts to say those three words to her. Of course, this was Kira, after all, and he had a plan.

He just hoped it would work.

* * *

Kira's room became dead silent as he walked in, having all of the girls be there so he could face them all.

"I am… sure, that you have… an idea of why I have… called you here," he started shakily, "I… er… came to terms with who I… wanted to be with… over there, back home. Can I… just ask that we all can be friends after this?" The tears were threatening to break out, "I really do care for all of you and… damnit, this is so hard to do…"

Elysian calmly laid a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright, you're nearly there…"

"R-right," Kira nodded furiously, "As I was saying, can we all still be friends…?"

A clamor of 'yes' came him his answer, causing him to smile, "Thanks… you guys mean so much to me…"

He turned to Laura and Cecilia, "Laura, Cecilia… while you two have really become close to me and I admire your dedication… I'm sorry…"

"I… I understand," Cecilia stammered, "I… I wish you luck in your relationship… and I'll still be there Kira, waiting if you need me."

"Thanks," he grinned as Laura hugged him.

"Y-you better treat this g-girl with the utmost respect! I expect nothing less!" she half-commanded.

"Of course."

And so two left.

"Madoka… Tatenashi… while you two definitely… gave me some laughs and spiced up my life…" he said, turning his gaze towards them.

"Don't worry, Kira-kun," Tatenahsi winked, "I understand… though you have to say those three words, okay? Otherwise… otherwise I'll never be able to fall in love with anyone else… alright?" Kira nodded, his heart heavy.

Madoka just silently embraced Kira, whispering in his ear, "I'll be there for you if it doesn't work out, but I hope… I hope it does."

Two more left.

"C-…c…chi…" It was harder to force out the words, "C-chifuyu and K-kazanashi…" He broke down in a fit of sobs, "…I… I can't…"

"Up on your feet," Chifuyu tried to sound authoritative but was still shaky, "I know that the person I fell for didn't just cry like this…"

"Gotta… stay strong," Kira mumbled, "Thanks…"

"Then… I wish you luck." Kira turned to Kazanashi, barely making eye contact as he couldn't bring himself to crush the poor girl's heart.

"T…there are no… flawless heroes…" she gripped him for what might have been the last time, "Promise… that you'll fight for her as you… did me…"

"I will…" Kira exhaled as he looked at the two that had come closest to his heart.

Charlotte Dunoa, the kind, shy, blonde haired girl from France who was one of the first to begin changing him.

Tabane Shinonono, the one who made all of this possible, eccentric, and close to him as well.

Both were kind and so _innocent_, his conscience **roared in fury** at how he was about to have to **crush** one of their hearts, yelling at him about how _he _of _all people _didn't **deserve** someone so _pure_, how he deserved nothing better after _everything_ he had done other than a **bullet** to the _head_-

"Kira, are you alright?" Both of them asked, glancing at each other for a brief second, acknowledging that it was Kira's choice and the other would have to sit back.

"Yes…" he pushed back his conscience for just one minute, "Both of you… while you have both found your ways into a special place in my heart…"

"We understand," Charlotte took his left hand with her two hands.

"Yes… we know it has to hurt," Tabane took his right hand in her two hands.

The two spoke together, "But we can't find anyone else… unless you make this choice."

"So hit me with your best shot," Charlotte choked out.

"…I can take it." Tabane forced out.

"I…I…" Kira was on the verge of tears, "Tabane I love you!"

Charlotte let her hand glide away, a single tear visible on her face that slid down onto her grin. She was happy for the both of them, though sad at how she hadn't won the man of her dreams over.

"Charlotte," Tabane said solemnly, "…I want you to know… if it doesn't work out between us… you get first dibs on him."

"Thank you," Charlotte let out a wry laugh as she hugged her former rival, "I… I'll leave you two then?" two nods, "And Kira… I'm still your friend, don't let it get awkward between everyone now, alright? We really did like that informality you had with us."

"…Thank you…"

"Remember, you're never alone. Even if you stand alone on your battleground, we're all with you." Charlotte gave a lasting wave as she left the room, "Always."

And so the brave girl walked, down to her room to sit and relax. The battle was over, and while she hadn't won, she could move on. There were plenty of people out there, and she had met a few of the Spartans before.

She had a smile on her face as she lay down on her bed, remembering the distinct voice of one of them, who had helped her out so much before…

Meanwhile the two back in Kira's room held each other in a tight embrace, neither wishing to let go.

The two pulled back for a second… before Kira cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers, through all the tears of joy and sorrow.

**(Author Note: That was really hard to write. Sheesh I never thought about how to end it…)**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

"So…" Ichika started.

"So…" Kira repeated, "We're gonna have to…"

"Meet the parents…" Ichika finished, gulping, "Though I never thought _you'd_ be scared."

"The parents were okay with letting Ta-chan create- oh you shut up!" Kira tackled Ichika after he started snickering as his new nickname for Tabane.

"Oh… oh hell that's just too funny," Ichika cackled while dodging punches from Kira, "T-ta-chan! A-and she calls you 'Ki-kun', oh that's just brilli-AGH!"

"S-shut up!" The two rolled around on the ground, dust kicking up as the two punched and fought eachother for the hell of it.

"H-hello, Ki-kun," Kira stopped and dusted myself off as Tabane showed up.

"M-morning to you, T-ta-chan," Kira glared at Ichika before intertwining her fingers with mine, "Shall we go then…?"

"Just waiting for Houki-chan," she smiled, pecking me on the cheek.

"G'morning to you all," Shinjiro said as he pulled up in his Warthog.

"Shinjiro? What are you doing here? I didn't think we had a mission…" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"You don't, but I do." He gave a cocky smile as someone came walking up behind them, "How are you doing?"

"Excellent. How about you?" It was none other than Chifuyu, much to the shock of… everyone there.

The former Ice Queen had found it in her heart that it wasn't really so much as strength that had drawn her to Kira but rather the good heart and willingness to have to be brutal in truthfulness if he needed to be, much like Shinjiro at times. That and the guy had been willing to comfort her despite everything she had done to the man's leader. The two hit it off, in secret of course, but it seemed that the cat was out of the bag now.

"Well, I'll see you all later," Shinjiro gave a thumbs up as Chifuyu buckled her seatbelt, "Here we go!" They drove away as two more people joined them.

"Hello," Romeo and Laura said together before shooting an embarrassed glance at the other. Kira found it nice to know that the two people who had been quite lonely before had found comfort in eachother.

"Who thought it would be like this, eh?" Mickey joined in, Rin wrapping her arm around his, and Xavier, with him and Rei holding hands, all walking together, "Oi, leader, we'll be taking out break as well. And then…"

"We go fight the final battles." Kira nodded. There was nothing left to do now other than battle Phantom Task. The war had been waged, Phantom Task had lost, except for the remaining few members and their most hardcore fighters. They had yet to show themselves, but with all the data they had collected it was only a manner of time.

The group became silent, knowing that this might as well be the final time they all see each other. The war could not be won without sacrifice.

However, for now, they decided to let it go, throw caution to the wind as they went their separate ways for a while and relaxed.

"Hey, has anyone seen Cecilia, or any of the others?" Ichika asked.

"Cecilia went back to England for a bit, for some marriage thing or whatever. Though I told her to give us a call if she needed us to break her out of it." Kira grinned, "Charlotte's on a date with Jason, Madoka is… well, she said she was going to go do some soul searching. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Kira-"

"This is Madoka we're talking about."

"…Okay, fine." Ichika rolled his eyes, "Sarashikis?"

"Sisterly bonding. By the way, Houki's here." Kira said as the limo pulled up, the two IS brothers and the Shinonono sisters readying their suitcases, "Or perhaps I should say Onee-san now?"

"K-ki-kun!" Tabane blushed at the implications. Houki glared, but definitely had a blush on her face.

"A-anyways," Houki coughed into her hand, "We should be off. We wouldn't want to be late, _especially _you, Kira."

Kira nodded as he got in, "Wouldn't want to be late to meet the parents. Let's ride." As the limo pulled away Kira began to sing _Highway to Hell_ just soft enough that only Tabane could hear, causing her to giggle. Houki just rolled her eyes and the two and settled for holding hands with Ichika.

As Kira looked past the rushing scenery, he knew it in his heart that he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**And Season OVER! Final Season coming up! It won't be so long though, but it'll definitely wrap everything up.**

**So… **_**brutal **_**deconstruction in my opinion of the harem genre. I mean, it's all fun and games while everyone's trying to win the guy over, but **_**making the choice?**_** That's the hard part. It really hurt to actually write that down, I'm serious. It had me pretty choked up there. Though I still feel my writing quality wasn't very high this chapter...**

**AND YES, I got lazy with the two month time skip. Blah blah, I didn't feel like putting in all the content about how the various guys went on dates because that is WAY TOO MUCH filler. Most of the relationships worked out like this:**

**First off, I didn't pair Cecilia because I felt that her 'royalty' side of her would be a bit too much for some people and really she's only starting to break out of that.**

**Tatenashi and Kazanashi don't get paired because I feel that they would rather be making up with eachother.**

**Madoka doesn't get paired because I have later plans for her.**

**And actually, most of the girls are with who they are because of one thing: Kindness. Ever realize that in almost every single harem series the male protagonist is just a nice guy? *cough*NotSchoolDays*cough* I felt that the pairings are the way they are because the guys showed kindness to the girls they were with. Xavier comforted Rei about her being emotionally unstable, Mickey's with Rin because he was the one to snap her out of being violent and actually taking steps to befriend her (that and I felt they're both a little hyper), Romeo and Laura because of the 'Lonely Together' trope, and Chifuyu and Shinjiro because well, they're the last two adults in the series, plus Shinjiro actually came up to her and made sure she's alright despite everything she's done to Kira, who is Shinjiro's leader. So yeah, I mean, I understand if those pairings came out of fucking nowhere, but hey, I wasn't about to leave like, 7 or so hanging romantic threads around.**

**Anyways, right now in the story it's about May-ish, so we're nearly there, and we're about 2 and a half months away from marking the One Year Anniversary of this story's beginning!**

**Thanks for all the support you guys have given me over the course of this project, and I do hope you continue to do so! Please, leave a review if you can, criticism is taken as long as it's constructive, and do try to be nice about it, as it really helps in taking considerations. And we're almost there to a hundred! Thanks a bunch, everyone!**

**Next Season: ORIGINAL CONTENT TIME!**


	24. Season Three: Opener

**Season 3 is a go! **

**Hey guys, Squall 'Tabuukilla' Auditore here! Welcome back! Let's get started, shall we?**

**Oh, there's a bit of OoC for Kira at the beginning but he gets over it pretty quickly. However, it is _really _OoC compared to what he's been before, even if you compare him to the Season One finale. Anyways...**

**Review Reply Time, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Lajoie21: Hell yes Phantom Task is gonna be finished. In due time, of course. And of course, thanks for reviewing!**

**With an m16: Yeah, it was a hard choice, and I really hope that my original content fairs okay with what's been going on so far. Thanks for taking the time to review!**

**Winter Feline: Thanks for dropping a review, first off. And don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this story. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

**But here we go, CUE THE SEASON OPENER!**

* * *

**Season Opener:** Meet the Parents

* * *

As we pulled up, we were all silent. Oh boy… this is it.

_Kira, relax, you'll be fine._

Yes, because I'm _sure _that her dad would just _love _to have his daughter marrying someone who was once called the Cynical Bastard Hero of Mankind. _And _committed murder that everyone knew about which was then put on public news, not to mention the fact that there was news on my actions on the island. Leaving behind body halves is something that I do _not _enjoy explaining to the media folks. Oh man I am so screwed now!

_Relax! I'm sure you'll get through this._

Right, right! Okay, just take a deep breath.

"Ki-kun, shall we?"

"O-of course, Ta-chan," I nodded as we exited the limo and began walking in.

"I haven't seen it for a while now," Houki smiled, "Our dojo is as good as ever."

The workers there bowed as we walked past them, giving smiles, some forced, and others genuine. Tabane's hand was gently interwoven with mine as we went down the hallway.

The hallway was very decorated, obviously, with several swords, portraits, and readings that I could translate slightly without E's help. It didn't look like a place you thought Tabane would have come from. Then again there's a basement around here so… yeah. We entered through another door, which really was just a separator for the two hallways that were connected. Why that is, I don't understand. Though…

At the end of the hallway, stood a man and woman that looked exactly like their parents.

_Identifyer confirms it._

Her father had Houki's brown hair and stood up straight, but not forced. His eyes went right through you, as if staring into your very soul. I was tempted to bring up my helmet's polarization because it was that _dang creepy._

"Daughters," they bowed, "Welcome back. Orimura Ichika, it is good to see you after all this time."

"Likewise," he bowed.

"And you… ah, so Orthun Kira has decided to pay us a visit?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" I immediately stood up straight and snapped to attention. Ichika raised an eyebrow at me but I stood steady.

"I can imagine why you are both here. Come, let us sit in another room and have this discussion in private." I heard Ichika gulp slightly as we followed him. My walking was a bit stiff but I loosened out a little bit, falling into step with Ichika.

"Brofist for luck?" he whispered, raising his left fist slightly.

"Brofist for luck." I nodded, raising my right fist to meet his left one very subtly.

The room we arrived into was a rather large one, with a huge table in the middle and plenty of seating space. It felt almost like a business room but yet a tad bit casual. This is it. This is where the entire thing makes or breaks it.

"Sit down, both of you." He told us as he sat down, Ichika and I carefully lowering ourselves to sit on the sofa, "So, I suppose the two of you are here to ask for my daughters' hands in marriage? Or at least, you are, Orthun."

"Y-yes." Ichika stammered.

"Yessir." I stated calmly, "And I would like to request that you call me Kira, sir."

"Informality, I see." I winced slightly but remembered that I would have to defend my beliefs here as well, "Very well then, _Kira_, may I ask you a question?"

"By all means, sir."

"Do you really love my daughter?"

"Of course, sir!" I half-growled. How could he even question that?!

"Or do you _love _the fact that she gave you an IS? That she gave you what you could use to change the world to your liking-?"

"_With all due respect_, sir, that is a ridiculous accusation! I understand that you may not _like _that your daughter has found somebody, but even so, it doesn't warrant that sort of accusation!" I snarled, fist clenching, "I love Tabane with all my heart and would lay down my life for her and then _get the hell back up_ just to keep on being with her!"

"I see. How would you plan on doing that, then?"

"Because Spartans never die," I grinned, feeling the determination and hope that every Spartan had coursing through me, "And I promised Tabane that I'd always find a way back to her side. Always."

"And?"

"I don't make a girl a promise, if I know I can't keep it." I couldn't keep back my smile anymore, "And the last thing I'd want to do on this world is know that if I die that it caused Tabane grief."

"Hm," he chuckled, "And what about you, Ichika? I understand that you are a longtime friend of ours, but you still must convince me to allow my daughter and your relationship to have my blessing."

"To be honest," Ichika started, "I don't know where to begin. I started out a simple swordsman but evolved into something else. Now it's just me and my determination, and I don't know how far that'll get me in life but I know that no one will ever break my spirit to not return to Houki. I'll find a way, break through every wall, ceiling, and barrier if it means reunited with her." Oh come on, he got the easy speech. That's not fair… then again, I shouldn't complain about that. If I really do love someone, then answering a few questions should not really be something to complain about.

"I see, so you two truly are dedicated to my daughters." Oh, well that was rather easy, "And I'm sure you're thinking that was the hardest part. You would be wrong." Ah, never presume victory, I suppose, "Because now… you have to meet my wife."

"…What?" Ichika raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you think Tabane got her eccentricity and Houki with her coldness at times?" Oh boy. I am so dead now! E-

_Kira you're not eloping with Tabane._

I wasn't… going to… suggest that…? Great, you made me forget my awesome plan! Ugh, never mind, let's do this!

"Axios," I mumbled as Tabane's father got up to go get his wife.

"Hm?" Ichika asked, "Did you say something, Kira?"

"Axios," I told him, "It means _'I am worthy'_. I intend to prove it."

"Right." He nodded, "We came here today with a purpose, and we don't do surrender."

"Let's do this," we brofisted again just for luck. Even if we didn't need it.

* * *

"So, it would appear that you are seeking my daughter's hand in marriage."

"Yes ma'am!" I snapped to attention.

"Why is it, that a roughly sixteen year old _boy_," my eyes flashed with anger for a second, "Is getting married right now?"

I wanted to tell her about Phantom Task, I wanted to tell her about everything that could happen, all about Project: Prototype, but that's classified information.

See, Tabane and I want to get married now because we understand that in these final few battles _I could die._ The chances are a lot higher than before, especially since we're down to only the specialists and all that. The upcoming battles will be long, hard, and for the first time we really could lose a Spartan. I know it would be cruel to get married and then I might go and die, but Tabane said she was willing to risk it…But I can't tell her any of it.

"…There are… circumstances," I tried for a passable explanation, "That put marriage as a priority… ma'am."

"And just what _are _these circumstances?" she questioned, her eyes staring right into mine. They have the fierceness of Houki in them, so I see where she gets it.

"That would require me to disclose sensitive and classified information, ma'am."

"I see." She nodded slowly, "So because of mysterious circumstances that for some reason you can't tell me, you want to marry my daughter."

"Correct, ma'am."

"So tell me, if I can't know these circumstances, why else should I allow you to have my daughter's hand in marriage?"

"To be frank, ma'am, there are not so many reasons. I know the first you'll shoot down right away is that we love eachother, since that is a given at this point, so I won't even try that. But I know that she makes me happy, and that whenever I'm around she always has a smile on her face."

"It's true," Ichika interrupted, "Pardon the interruption. I can still remember during the school festival at the IS Academy. Tabane-san was feeling down, so what did Kira do? He threw her a concert and cheered her up just for that. He's very devoted to her."

"I was not questioning that," she quickly stated, "So then, is that your reason?"

"…I suppose it is then." I truthfully stated, no regret in my voice.

"Hm, interesting." She had a playful smile on her face that reminded me of Tabane's, "I will not ask about what you can do to protect my daughter as I am sure we all know what you are capable of… but I will ask if you don't have access to an Infinite Stratos, then what can you do?"

"I have training in multiple martial arts and am more than proficient with a knife." I allowed a smile to come onto my face, as I took pride in my combative abilities and prowess.

"Then…" I quickly caught the wooden knife flying for my face, "I see that you are capable of what you boast." Yeah, but you didn't need to throw a knife at me! That's just overkill! Crazies! "But I have just one final question for you, Orthun Kira."

"Ma'am?"

"If you had to choose… would you rather save the world from destruction, or save Tabane?"

"Both." I immediately shot out, not waiting for her to argue back, "When faced with a choice like that, there's always a possibility for both. Besides, there's no world without Tabane, and I want to have a place I can be with her, so I have to save both, right?"

"Pick. One." No games, then?

"Tabane." I proudly proclaimed.

"Justify."

"I… er… could I do this in private? It's a bit of a surprise for later-"

"Out with it."

"I… I have decided to become her champion."

"Forgive my language, but _holy shit_, Kira, are you serious?!" Ichika half screeched.

"I do not understand."

"It means… I will become her personal hero." I hesitantly admitted, looking away and suddenly finding the ground very interesting, "It means… Tabane with always come first. Not the world, not the Spartans, not even the men I have come to know as my friends…" It hurts to say that, but I thought about it, and Tabane, while an okay fighter still needs that person to always be by her side.

_Kira…_

I'm sorry E… but you know what we're up against…

_No… it's just that you're that dedicated to her. I think we would have never thought this sort of thing would've happened all the way back a year ago._

"And if a city burned for you to save her?" The voice of Tabane's mother shook me out of my thoughts.

"I rescue who I can from the city." I said dangerously. This was thin ice I was walking on. But I have made my decision, "It will be difficult to balance my calling to fight for my cause and my relationship with Tabane, but I will do my best to work it out."

Two months can really change a person. Especially when they find out what Project: Prototype is.

It's… it's pretty much taking an IS, putting in the data of every single IS in existence, then copying that data to all of the machines they've stolen, and then automating them. From there… it has all the data it needs to formulate a response to _any kind of attack from all known ISes._

And Phantom Task, after all our recovery missions… still has fifteen. The first one we encountered took out three Scorpions, two Hornets, and shot down a Pelican loaded for bear, but luckily everyone made it out alive. But this means they might go for Tabane next, so she needs that person that will put her first above all.

"And the world? Should it burn for you to rescue the one you supposedly love-"

"First off, not supposedly. I _do_ love Tabane. And no, the world shouldn't have to burn for me to rescue Tabane. I know that I will put her first, but I have standards as well… and I'll make sure it doesn't come to that. Of _that_ you have my word."

"Dedication on the near levels of obsession," she commented, "How long have you know my daughter?"

"Just under a year."

"And already this close?"

"We had a lot of time to spend with one another, things happen." I shrugged, "Forgive my insensitivity, but how long did it take you and your husband to finally decide about marriage from when you first met?"

"…Seven months," she blushed, reminding me of Tabane's face, "But that doesn't mean you should follow!" And there's Houki's tsundere-ness, "Very well, I have made up my mind about you, Orthun Kira. I shall tell everyone at dinner. And now _you_, Ichika… what do you have to protect my daughter?"

"All I have is my drill." Ichika clenched a fist, "But that means any wall in my path, every ceiling between Houki and I, I can break through it. She'll never be alone, because I refuse to let that happen. I'll find a way to return to her side, maybe not on Kira's level, but something like it."

"Hm." Oh, come on, how come he gets the easy stuff? "Very well, I have made my decisions."

* * *

I'm going to make my pledge… this is going to be hard.

"Tabane," Tabane froze as she heard me call her by name, "I want to talk to you about something."

"W-what is it, Ki-kun?" she gasped as I kneeled down and bowed my head.

"Shinonono Tabane," I watched Ichika stop Houki from a little bit away, "From today forth… I pledge my allegiance to you. Not as in an allied sort of way, but one that I will always stand by your side no matter where you may go… if you will have me."

"Kira," I looked up as Tabane called me by name before yanking me up, "You told me _no one_ should ever have to bow down to another person."

"But I thought with-"

"Where's the person that told me that equality and freedom for all is what's best?!"

"T-tabane-"

"What happened to you Kira, over the two months?! Is this what-"

"Prototype."

She froze, "Prototype?"

"Project… Prototype." I stammered.

"You… what- oh… you… you were trying to protect me?"

"I felt… I felt like you should have someone that should always be by your side." I looked away at the small pond that was here, "I was worried…"

"Ki-kun…" she wrapped her soft and comforting arms around me, "I know that you'd want to do that, but you have a higher calling. The Spartans and the world need you… you can't let me get in the way of that, can you?"

"But…"

"We do love each other, yes… but you have to make the world a peaceful place first." Tabane grinned.

"Damn, I feel like an _idiot_," I sighed, "Oh man I screwed up, didn't I?"

"Hehe," At least I managed to make Tabane smile today, "Come on, I want to show you around the place. Oh, hi there Houki-chan! Wandering the halls with Ichika as well?"

"J-just looking for you. M-mother wanted to speak with you."

"Ah crap, this has to do with the whole champion thing." I sighed, "Well, fuck me with a brick then…"

"You never were a real knight in shining armor," Tabane teased as she walked away.

"Well, good thing to know that I can still be my kickass self," I grinned as Ichika rolled his eyes, "Cracking skulls 'round the clock. However, I still feel like a massive idiot that should probably be shot for his idiocy."

"That can be arranged."

"But it won't."

"Though, it was _scary _seeing you all serious like that. I was wondering just what the hell happened to my hot-blooded brother in arms." Ichika nudged me, "The fact you were serious though is kind of scary."

"She needed someone to be there for her at all times. As someone who wishes to marry her I offered to be that person. You know that we're up against, Ichika. The enemy is not above striking civilian targets, and we have standards we must adhere to. I will not sink as so low-"

"Ki-kun, I'm back," Tabane skipped in and slung her arm around mine, "I explained what happened, and told them just enough that they understood what was going on. No specifics though."

I shook my head, "Alright, I was trying to keep as secretive as possible though."

"It's not too much, I just told them that we're fighting the people who have been causing attacks worldwide."

"I suppose that's true." I shrugged. I thought back to Ichika's words though. What _did _change me? Was it the fact that there was a possibility that I was going to die in battle? That I wanted to have one final blast and serve the one person I would dedicate my life to? This entire Project Prototype thing has my head spinning… I'm going to get it out of the way soon enough… for now, I'm going to take my time and spend what I can with Tabane.

"Tabane has explained to us what happened," her mother spoke as she entered with her husband, Houki and Tabane immediately standing up straighter, "It would appear we need to… reinterview, shall we say, you."

"Then by all means," I grinned, "Hit me with your best shot. And go right ahead, ask me that same question you did right in front of Tabane, I don't mind."

"Now that your mind is clear from the insanity of becoming a champion for my daughter…" her mother started, "Then let me ask you again: Should it come to the decision of the world or Tabane, which would you choose?"

I noted that Tabane froze for a second before I made my response, "My answer still stands at both, ma'am." I said proudly, unashamed. I would _not _be denied my chance to explain, and like hell I'd let either one go, "Like I said, no world without Tabane, and Tabane needs a world to live on."

"And what if it was impossible to have both?"

"Well, the Spartans have a habit of making the impossible possible. And I don't plan on kicking that habit anytime soon." I looked at Tabane who blushed a bit, "Besides, anything is possible with enough willpower and firepower."

"Is that what you truly believe?"

"With my very soul." I shifted my tone to a suddenly solemn one, "If there is a goal in one's heart, all they need to do is take steps to accomplish that goal. It's getting started that's the hard part."

At this point the two started laughing, which was very creepy. E, hold me.

…_what._

Just joking.

_Okay… creepy._

"Oh, it reminds me of when you first met _my _parents!" Mrs. Shinonono laughed with her husband, "Though you were more of a knight in shining armor."

"Yeah, and I'm a badass in power armor," I murmured to myself.

"Jealous?" Tabane nudged.

"Not on my life."

"Oooh, sounds like you are," she teased, and I rolled my eyes as she giggled.

"Very well." Tabane's mother stopped laughing, "We will tell you at our decision at dinner."

* * *

"_Oooooh, sweet child of mine…" _I sang on the balcony of Tabane's room, _"Ooooh, sweet love of mine…"_

"Singing again?" she asked, sitting on the railing.

"Helps me to relax." I shrugged, "Always did it with Luke, and it worked."

"So… what do you think my parents will say?"

"They'll say what they believe." I shrugged, "It is not my position. If they believe they should give our relationship their blessing, then so be it, and if not, then I will accept that, though I will work to one day have them accept me for who I am. I am not going to change drastically…" I was stopped as Tabane lunged out and hugged me.

"Oh, Ki-kun…" she snuggled against my chest, "You really do know how to make a girl's heart melt."

"Just being honest," I told her, "Besides… I always find some way to make things work out in the end, right, Ta-chan?"

"Yes, you always do, Ki-kun," she closed her eyes, tilted her head and smiled. Still makes me nervous everytime… and the butterflies in my stomach go flying like crazy, "Dinner's going to be in a few minutes."

"And we'll find out…"

"Yes…"

"Though I have faith. We mustn't give up hope, not now, not ever."

"Hehe, Ki-kun, you should become a politician with the way you talk."

"Blech, politics." I shrugged, "Besides, I like being the non-corrupt person that I am."

"Hey, Kira, we're being called for." Ichika called, stepping into the room, "Good luck."

"Come on Ichika, I'm a Spartan, 'course I got Lady Luck on my side- and by that I mean Tabane!" I quickly adjusted my statement as she made a pouting face.

"So whipped," Ichika jabbed as I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Same goes for you," I growled menacingly, "Come on, wouldn't want to keep Ta-chan's parents waiting."

Twas a long night of solace (Did I just fucking use the word _twas_?), though the sun was still setting, as we walked out to the dining area. And yes that totally was a Halo: Reach reference. Oh boy, here goes nothing.

I offered a silent prayer as I entered, ready for judgment.

"Good evening, sir, ma'am." I saluted to each one of them separately as we sat down. I was tempted to suck up a bit, but you know what? If they can't accept me for what I truly am, then there's no point trying to pass myself off as a gentleman.

"Evening to you all," they answered in unison as we prepared for dinner.

The meal was traditional Japanese, which was a bit of a struggle for me to eat. I like my forks and spoons. And hands. Though soon enough it was time for the fateful question to be popped.

"Mother, father… have you come to a decision?" Tabane asked, a little squeaky in her voice. I subtly held her hand, out of sight, trying to have her relax.

Her parents nodded to each other before her mother spoke, "Orthun Kira, today you have presented yourself as many things. You are a soldier of honor through and through, that can not be denied. You have proven yourself to be dedicated, on the borderline of insanity but yet you know that is it such. And it must be said of your determination to do what is right, and you dedication to upholding your ideals-"

"Not… my ideals. A friend's. The one who had them in the first place," I interrupted, "My ideals were merely copied from my old friend Luke, who died in the war. So it's not upholding my ideals, but his… because they sure as hell are better than my old ones."

"I see… you have displayed then, honesty, a valuable part in any relationship. Your combat ability needs not to be questioned as well…" she paused, and you could feel everyone in the room tense up, "…Husband, would you like to deliver the final judgment?"

"Very well. Orthun Kira, by these qualities, we have found… that you are a very good man, and thusly, will be an excellent husband to my daughter. Your relationship has our blessing. Treat her well, understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I snapped a salute.

"Kira." Houki's voice cut in, "If you do anything to hurt her…"

"Then I shall offer no defense," I promised solemnly, "And to you goes the first strike."

"…Very well then. I'm glad we see eye to eye."

"Did you really promise her that?" Tabane whispered.

"Of course. I never have, nor will ever have, an intent to hurt you." I winked before returning to the meal, "Before I forget to say it, from the bottom of my heart, I sincerely thank you for giving our relationship your blessing, sir, ma'am."

"Ha, manners! You don't see that every day," her father laughed out loud, "It seems that you truly have found someone good for you, daughter!"

Tabane's cheeks flustered, "Father! There is no need to talk about my previous experiences!"

"Actually-" I started to tease but then Tabane shut me up with a cold glare, "I'll be shutting up now."

"Whipped," Ichika snickered before getting a death glare.

"So," her mother said rather cheerfully, "Have you two consummated your relationship yet?"

"...Of course not." I said, sighing, "I was raised to believe that sex came after marriage. Not the other way around. Uncle Fisher swore he'd beat my head in from the grave if he ever found out I did something like that." I decided not to bring up my… traumatic past. I'm over it, but that would just be counterintuitive to my argument.

Her mom looked absolutely interested now that she didn't have to worry so much about having a bad guy be with Tabane, "So then Ta-chan, as I heard Orthun call you so affectionately," Tabane blushed, turning away, "How _did _you win over the 'Cynical Bastard Hero of Mankind''s heart?"

Tabane flushed slightly, "Well… It… kind of just… happened…? I don't think either of us really expected when we first met to be where we are today… I guess… I was kind?"

"Yes you were," I grinned, squeezing her hand slightly, "Partially what opened me up. The other half… I suppose was… just getting to know each other. It was really in the small times we spent with one another. Over time, as I got to know Ta-chan… we just… well, found things we liked in one another." Aaaand I sound like a lovesick fool.

_Because you are?_

Not funny, E.

"And before it seems like we are ignoring you, how _did _you get together with Houki, Ichika?" Ichika froze up for a second before coughing into his hand.

"It required a great deal of determination…" he sheepishly said.

"And bruises." I mumbled before getting a glare from him.

"And you two are also rather close," her mother noted, "Like brothers."

"In arms." We responded at the same time before eyeing each other. Ichika rolled his eyes while I just sighed, "What I meant to say was- Hey! Stop copying me!" Tabane's parents laughed at our unwanted display of how close Ichika and I were.

"And it also seems that you two will look out for eachother." Her mother noted, "Daughters, I believe that you two have found _excellent _partners… and I wish you all the happiness you may find."

"Thank you, mother." The two bowed.

"Orthun, Orimura." We snapped to attention at their father's voice, "I expect that you two treat my daughters with the respect they deserve."

"Of course," Ichika quickly said.

"Sir, on my life, sir!" I half-yelled, "And might I say again, sir and ma'am… thank you."

* * *

We returned back to Tabane's island, where it was too quiet…

As we walked into the main room, I tensed up, ready for- well, certainly not this.

Every single Spartan we recruited was there, dressed up fancily, clapping with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations!" many of them greeted as we walked through hand in hand, the men parting the way to allow us to pass. Even Wolf Team came out.

"How'd you guys know?" I asked Mickey as the rest of Wolf Team fell into step behind us.

"Come on Kira, we had our absolute faith in you," he chuckled, "We were right… right?"

"Damn straight," I shot back, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to have a private chat with Tabane…"

* * *

We had walked to one of the more natural parts of Tabane's island, where the grass was green and a few tropical trees tilted gently as the breeze came through.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" I asked, the moon skittering on the water's surface as I held Tabane's hand in mine.

"Yes, it is."

"It's one we'll have to cherish, you know, before the war."

"Yup," she moved in closer to me, her head finding that crevice in my neck.

It's now or never. I gotta do this… no, I _want _to do this. I never _had _to do anything in life, I always just chose to.

"Ki-kun… what is it that you- oh my…" she stopped as I made the choice to pull away and get down on one knee and open the box.

"I know we just talked about it today with your parents but I couldn't help myself…" I admitted sheepishly, "But Shinonono Tabane… will you do me the honor of marrying me? I… er… well shit. I forgot the rest of my lines…"

"Oh, it doesn't matter Ki-kun! Yes, yes I do!" she wrapped me in a tight embrace as I slid the sapphire adorned ring onto her finger, "…So then… let's celebrate!"

And so we did, dancing the night away to a slow tune that I can't really remember the name of. It seemed… great to be able to do this sort of thing. Just relax and have fun…

"Though now," Tabane said as we sat down on the cliff edge, "We have to plan the wedding."

"Indeed…" I flashed back to the choice but flushed it from my mind, "We should invite everyone who we met along the way."

"Yes! Of course," Tabane flashed a smile, "Oh, and also, I'll be heading off on a vacation with all of the girls! One last all girls trip before we tie the knot."

"Of course," I laughed, "I'll stay here and make sure the world doesn't end."

"Good luck," she teased, "I'll make sure to call every night."

"I'll make sure to wait." I grinned before we started working on the preparations.

* * *

"Kira, you free?" Mickey asked as he entered my office the next day as I filled out more stupid paperwork.

"Uh, sure, I guess. What is it?" I asked, setting down my pen.

"Well, if you're getting married," Xavier popped into the room, "There's only one thing left to do…"

"Bachelor party!" Shinjiro added from outside, "Come on, Kira, we've got a massive party all set and ready to go. Fireworks, war games, and plenty of sugar!"

"Then sign me right the hell up!" I shoved the remaining paperwork into the 'To Do Later' bin, "What are we waiting for?!"

* * *

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Everyone chanted as Romeo and I faced eachother in the final round of the Pepsi Drinking Challenge. We'd only been doing cans up to now, but for this final, epic showdown, we went all the way with two liter bottles.

"Sorry about this Leader, but I'm going to have to kick your ass," Romeo said in a somewhat intoxicated-by-sugar sort of way, "Les' do this!"

"On your mark…" Mickey held up the M6 pistol into the air, "Get set…" _BANG! _"Go!"

With a quick twist of the caps the final battle started, Xavier providing the background commentary.

"And again, Kira goes off with his fabled full mouth around the bottle method, while Romeo's going for a smoother but slower sipping method!" he announced while I chugged Pepsi down like a madman, before taking a short break, "And Kira takes his first breath but is quickly back on the bottle! It's gonna be a close one, folks! Oh, now Romeo takes his first breath! Come on guys, keep going!"

The sweet liquid poured down my throat, and I was also wondering how I would explain why my teeth were really bad to a dentist. Ah well, gotta keep on drinking!

Less than five minutes later I slammed my bottle on the ground, watching it bounce away.

"DAMNIT!" Romeo growled as he just finished, "Nearly had you!"

"Too bad," I offered a hand, "Good try, man."

"I'll get you next time," he took my hand and shook it, "Just you wait."

"I look forward to it then." I turned around to everyone else, "Alright boys, what's next?"

* * *

The party lasted long and hard into the night, and amazingly no one lost their hearing with all the screaming and music. The rest of the activities included a _massive _Halo: Reach tournament (because the multiplayer in Halo 4 is some forsaken crossbreed of Halo and Call of Duty), then a Guitar Hero-off, a small scale Fight Club-esque thing, and an Arnold Schwarzenegger movie marathon. And somehow, we managed to clean up all traces of the party. How that even works, I don't know.

However, I've got to start planning for this wedding… here goes.

* * *

I stood in the small outdoor room next to the shining lake. The small room thing was something you'd see in a park, railings in a circle but with one entrance in, almost like the thing in Gurren Lagann that Simon and Nia got married at.

"Ready?" Ichika, my best man, asked.

"Of course." I confidently nodded, "Wolf Team, at attention!"

"Sir, yes sir!" they said in unison, stepping into line.

"Alright boys, let's do this." I whipped around as several footsteps were heard behind us.

The girls were dressed in all white dresses, standing in pairs in front of Tabane, who still had her bunny ears on. Never could let them go, could she? Then again, it's another thing I like about her, I guess.

The leading pair, Tatenashi and Kazanashi, stepped to the side and let the others through. The next pair was Cecilia and Rin, followed by Charlotte and Laura, who were followed by Rei and Chifuyu, all following suit with the first pair. Unfortunately, Madoka was no where to be found… guess she'll hear about it later. Also, Tabane's parents were here as well, and Chifuyu and Shinjiro (who had legally adopted me over the two months), were here acting as my parents.

Tabane walked in, a white veil over her head, wearing a simple white dress rather than her usual Alice in Wonderland lookalike. Houki was behind her, helping with her veil. She walked up next to me, and turned to the priest we had.

And so the ceremony began… it went a lot faster than I expected. **(Author Note: I don't remember exactly how weddings go and my internet's been down so I couldn't look for it)**

"By the authority vested in me by the church, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I lifted the veil that had covered Tabane's face for so long today and let her lips collide with mine, ignoring the applause and sniffling in the background.

As we pulled away, our eyes locked, and we realized this might be the last bit of peace we had before the war began. There was no doubt; The war was coming, in all of its glory… and all of its horror. But we would emerge victorious, for we had one thing in our hearts that Phantom Task did not have, which was love. We were fighting not for gain, but for the others that we cared for, and _that _is the only motivation we would ever need.

So get ready, Phantom Task, because even if hell hath no fury like a women scorned, this world cowers in fear at the force known as a man out to protect his wife.

And he is coming.

* * *

**Indeed he is. Welcome folks, to Season Three, the final season of Prototype Spartan.**

**The next chapters are going to be wrapping up loose ends and then taking on Phantom Task, so we're in the home stretch.**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking by me guys as usual and sorry for the delay, exams were annoying to study for but I prefer to pass them XD And I did! So that's nice.**

***sigh* Again, I feel that this chapter wasn't up to my usual standards as it wasn't really combat based, and more about the characters. It also felt a little rushed, but if you don't think so, please tell me! Seriously, I do like it when people comment on what I could do better, as long they're at least respectful about it.**

**So, please leave a review if there's anything you'd like for me to clarify, something that's wrong in my writing that could be improved, and all that.**

**Well, that's all for now! Seeya guys next chapter, and have a nice day!**


	25. Moving On

**Here we go folks, the original content begins here.**

**Short chapter today, mainly just setting the stage for the beginning of the end.**

**Edit One: Oh hey, I forgot to address reviews! Silly me.**

**ShinigamiMaster: Yeah, Charlotte was my second choice as well. And hey, if you want to write a story, go ahead! And as always, thanks for the review!**

**lajoie12: Weeeeeeeeeeeell we have a _long _time until then. But finale is coming soon, don't you worry about it. Thanks for dropping by!**

**ChillGuyFawkes: FINALLY! FINALLY! SOMEONE CAUGHT THAT REFERENCE! ENDLESS COOKIES FOR YOU! Anyways, thanks for the review!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: **Moving On

* * *

"_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?"_ the voice of a nameless second year of the music club ran out through the stadium, in near perfect English, with little to no trace of an accent whatsowever.

"_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and old lang syne?"_

Us first years sat in the back, farthest away from the graduating third years, all dressed in uniform dresses, being called up one at a time to receive their diplomas. It was moving and powerful, to realize that these women would be part of the workforce in the largest industry of the world right now.

"_For old lang syne, my dear, for old lang syne…"_

I was tempted to flash forward to my time for this… but I'd have to earn that first. The enemy still stood in the way of the future I wanted to have. The future _we all _wanted to have.

"_We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for old lang syne."_

Because one day we would be sitting in this very same stadium, waiting for our name to be called at graduation. To receive our ticket into the outside world. Because this dream life for right now, known as high school, would one day fade and become a distant and longed-for memory.

"_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?"_

_You were never this poetic before._

Two months changes people.

"_Should old acquaintance be forgot, and old lang syne?"_

I looked down at my watch, and again noticed the band of gold on my ring finger nearby. Yes… a symbol of that future I will have. But no, this is not the time. I should be respectful here and be happy for these people… be happy for the fact that they have their joy in obliviousness, that they do not have to know the horrors that I have watched, the monsters I have fought. _Their _ignorance can be bliss, but mine would be a selfish mistake.

"And now, a word from our Student Council President." The principal said, the music coming to a halt slowly yet beautifully.

Tatenashi didn't so much as bounce onto the stage like we'd expect her to. She instead, walked with the elegance of a refined woman, acknowledging the solemnity of this event, with a conservative light blue dress to match her hair.

"Thank you," she bowed before taking her position at the podium and coughing to clear her throat.

"Today," she began, "We gather here in order to witness the graduation of our third years. But not just that, we bear testimony to these women who have made it through the hardships and have worked hard to achieve this goal.

"Not everyone who attends IS Academy stays for the entire three years. Some have to move due to outside circumstances, so let us take a brief moment to recognize those that could not be here today, and would have been here. To you, goes our wishes." The stadium was dead quiet for thirty seconds, "All of you, no doubt, have sacrificed blood, sweat, and tears to make it to this seat today. We hope that in the future, you continue that sort of ideal, to work for your goals.

"Remember, while you may pilot an IS, the true strength comes from the bond you share with him or her. No, it's not just that. It's your desire to fight for your dream, for your goal. I… no, _we, _all of us gathered here today, hope that none of you ever give up on your dreams, no matter how difficult it gets. We will always stand behind you, ready to back you up.

"So, as Student Council President, I wish you all a happy and brilliant future. Wherever you go in life, may happiness go with you. And if it doesn't, then I hope that you make your own, since those who wish for the happiest of endings have to make their own. Thank you, for allowing me to give this speech today."

The applause thundered for a good five minutes, before finally stopping.

"We would like now recognize the second years, who will be third years after the summer break," Tatenashi spoke into the microphone, "May you take up the mantle with pride, and be good role models and mentors that need you."

One by one, they were called up to the stage, taking the place of a senior, who handed her third year ribbon to the second year before either shaking hands or hugging. The music was very appropriate, suggested by yours truly. I always felt that _Never Forget_ was a good piece to play whenever a serious and solemn sort of feel was needed, and that was played by the Music Club as well.

The title served as a reminder to everyone, if you'll excuse that very subtle pun that we should always hold dear the memories and people that we interacted with here, and all around the world. Every experience that we have has its beauty somewhere, even if it's so hidden we never see the silver lining.

Never forget, that there is someone there. You are never alone, not as long as you have a dream in your heart and most importantly, love in your heart. Because love is why we do it, and it is most definitely worth the pain. Ahhh, the past me, the one just coming to IS Academy back in September, he'd probably slap me or shoot me if he heard me say something like that. It's beautiful, how much everyone has changed.

Memories of those who had to sacrifice themselves for me to get here flooded my mind as the last of the second years exchanged ribbons.

"Next… this school year's Valedictorian will give a speech."

She gave her speech rather eloquently, mostly about always striving for the best, and working for it and not expecting it to be handed to you.

Speaking of not expecting things, I was shocked when they actually called me to give a speech.

I slowly stood up and walked, all eyes on me as I got up onto the stage.

"…Hello," I started, "I… er, don't know that I was supposed to do this, actually. But, here goes nothing.

"To you seniors, I hope that you continue to fight for your dreams. Because life is a giant battleground, one we fight on every day, against those that wish to crush our dreams and break our spirits. You have to stand against them, and rise, victorious.

"But remember, you can not stand alone. For no one is an island, no matter how much one tries to distance themselves. Heh, I sure as hell learned that the hard way. Remember the bonds that you created here, third years, the people that have supported you the way through, and will _keep_ on supporting you. Your teachers, your friends, the staff, your club members, never forget them, because if you do, they most definitely will never forget you. Remember that you're never alone, no matter where you stand on the battlefield, because life is a battlefield, one that never ends until the last dying breath. Never forget those who stand with you on that battlefield.

"It's a sort of immortality, knowing that you'll never be forgotten even when we pass away. The story of our life, who we were, it will never die, just like our spirits as long as we let it be so. Engrave your name into history with your own two hands, and force your way down your own path. Thank you, and I wish you all good luck in your future endeavors. Now, it is time for you, third years, to rise, and continue, forward unto dawn."

I silently descended the stage and went back to my seat, and from there, the rest of the proceedings went on normally.

* * *

"I hope all of you have been studying, as most of you will be taking the final exams in two weeks," Chifuyu informed everyone.

"Most?" one of the girls asked.

"Some of us," Chifuyu looked at me for a second, "Have… other business that must be addressed."

"What sort of business?"

"Things that you shouldn't worry about," Chifuyu ended the discussion right there, "Everyone, open up to the back of your textbooks, there is a review section. We will be working up until the bell."

I did my best to slip in and look like I was reviewing with the class, but I turned the pages with only halfhearted movements and I knew that the ones closest to me here knew what was going on. They didn't know the specifics, but they knew that I would be going away to fight, maybe to the death. They could tell I was distracted, that I'd rather be somewhere else, because damnit, it hurt to lie sometimes about what I was doing to keep these girls out of the fight and out of harm's way. I know they'd be a valuable asset in our war on Phantom Task but this is not their war, and they are but teenage girls and honestly, it would wreck their mental stability to involve them in a secret war that no one seems to want to listen to because the world is still convinced in the invincibility of the IS. Maybe Laura, but she has her own loyalties and I would not infringe on that.

Sure, maybe we're teenagers as well in the Spartans, but guys are more likely to bottle up their emotions and suppress them on the battlefield and then deal with it later. I'm not saying girls are emotionally weak, it's just that guys tend to push those emotions that can make the entire mission fail away if they need to a bit more easily.

When lunch time came, we all went up to the roof to eat.

"Kira, does that thing Chifuyu was talking about, did that have to do with you?" Charlotte asked as we sat down.

"Yes," I nodded, "I don't want to tell you anything though. It would put you at risk since those people might come after you to get information from you. Not to mention that you're still in danger until the situation is resolved."

"I see…" Kazanashi nodded, "When are you leaving?"

"Two weeks, maybe earlier. I still have a stupid meeting with the WLC though."

"The World Leaders Committee?" Cecilia asked, "What did you do if they're meeting with you? I-I mean, no offense, but-"

"Yeah, I know Cecilia. They're apparently asking for me to give them all the names of the Spartans that are in their nations and then asking to have them in their national militaries when I have made clear that we are a _private _organization but they still feel that they're entitled to something." I shrugged, "The Spartans weren't made for that. Besides, we already know where Phantom Task is going to hit us… by the way, has Madoka been around?"

"Nope," Rei shook her head, "I'm worried for her though…"

"I hope she shows up soon," I sighed, "I really would like to know all of my friends are safe."

Madoka… where are you?

My phone suddenly rang, breaking the silence.

"This is Kira." I said, answering the phone.

"_Kira. It's Romeo. We found a new Phantom Task base that hasn't showed up before. We think it's new. Can you come down here?"_

"Understood." I quickly donned my suit, "Tell Chifuyu that duty called."

* * *

I counted down on my fingers. Three. Two. One.

With a clench of my fist, the charge exploded, blasting the door open. I didn't even have to tell anyone to go, it was all natural instinct at this point. It was easy enough, since we had confirmed there was no hostages here, and it _was _a new base. However, they were using entirely new tactics and all that, which suggests a new leader or coleader of Phantom Task.

"Secure the facility," I ordered, "I'll move on deeper into the base."

I swapped to my shotgun before heading in alone, putting on my IS shields, which I've been using a lot more.

"_You sure about that, Leader?"_

"Positive. Follow me after five minutes." E, let's get Hardlight Shield going.

_Got it, Kira. Be careful._

I will, don't worry.

It was ominously quiet as I traversed the linear hall. However, visually, this place was creepy. Whoever was the leader here had an undying loyalty to Squall Meseul, the leader of Phantom Task.

Anyways, Phantom Task has this huge major plan about the world. It's crazy, they're like the Nazis in that they had a planned out way of world domination. It's just that this time around, they didn't expect the Spartans to show up. But yeah, so they plan on taking us out, then they take over the world using their Prototypes, and then they start killing all the men.

Yeah, you heard me right. 'Cause it turns out that Meseul kind of has… er… different orientations. I'm not saying that homosexuals are bad or anything, but it's just a coincidence. **(Author Note: Seriously, read the light novels and tell me that you don't think that Meseul had the hots for Autumn)** But seriously though, killing all the men because they think they're scum? What the fuck…

I stopped as the door behind me closed. Ahhh yes, it was indeed a trap.

"_Why hello there, you little piece of scum."_ Oh, that would be the new co-leader, _"Allow me to introduce myself."_ A screen turned on, and a hooded woman who was probably under twenty two laughed, her blonde hair showing momentarily, _"I am Summer, one of the new leaders of Phantom Task."_

"Damn, and here I thought I'd face Winter after Autumn," I snarked, "Also, who the hell names their kid Summer?"

"_Silence, you fool! Your death is soon!" _I turned around and brought up my shotgun as the doors at the other side of the room hissed and opened up, _"Hehehehe, while you've always had your precious Spartans backing you, how will you fare alone with one of these prototypes?"_

"Well, it'll definitely take longer." I shook my head, "Let's dance then, Prototype. I'll lead."

_**I am the trigger of my gun**_

_**Iron is my body, bullets flow like blood.**_

It silently strode out. Most of them had been modeled after Madoka's machine, considering she had worked with them before. It was much more slimmed down though, and many of the weapons were attached to it already, not being able to bring weapons out of nowhere.

Let's see, shoulder laser rifle, machine gun on its left hand, and a knife in its right hand. Well, at least it isn't as bad as the first one. Heh, Phantom Task must be on its last legs then.

I quickly brought up my shield as it opened fire and I darted behind a massive amounts of crates, avoiding the gunfire that traced my movements. Okay, let's see. E, get a scan on these crates, because I want to know if I can use them as cover from that laser rifle.

_Judging from the power output from my scans at the moment you should be safe enough behind these crates._

Good. Let's move.

I peeked out behind the crates and blasted it with the shotgun before diving behind another small stack of crates, dodging the gunfire. Quickly swapping to the SAW, I returned fire, forcing it to duck behind a bit of cover. Heh, IS shields must be expensive to recharge for Phantom Task, eh?

_We have been cutting them off wherever we can, which would explain the massive lack of most of their supplies in the field bases._

Good thing, huh? Anyways, let's get off a sniper shot.

My sync rate shot up as I processed the shot and pulled the trigger, aiming for hopefully a main component. I got what I wanted when it visibly paused, nearly dropping the sword. I noted that its grip was a lot looser now, meaning I had hit something in its fingers. Too bad the head's protected right now…

And unfortunately, we're indoors, and it would be dangerous, or more dangerous, I should say, to fire one of my heavy duty weapons like the rocket launcher. Not to mention I risk collapsing this entire room and maybe the facility. Not my best interest, so let's stick with a good old fashioned asskicking.

At this point though, the Prototype decided to try to snipe me with its laser rifle, but I dropped a Deployable Cover and blocked that, however the shield went down, which allowed me to return fire with my SMGs that had taken the place of my sniper rifle. It fled back behind some of the crates and threw one of the covering mats to try to block my vision. Too bad for it, since I have a motion tracker.

Easily tracing its movements, I continued firing on it with my SMGs, with it returning fire every now and then, but it was futile, considering that it was getting beaten down pretty hard at this point. Well then, if it's moving a lot, let's confuse it.

I swapped my armor ability to Cloaking and activated it, and suddenly it stopped, looking around and trying to find me with its various sensors.

Hold up, it seems to be getting more aggressive… uh oh, what if-

I didn't have time to finish my thought before a giant armored fist sent me across the room, sliding on the floor. Yup… just like Silvero Gospel. The harder you hit it, the harder it tries to defend itself.

"_Class Ten threat detected. Must terminate to preserve self." _A female mechanical voice stated out loud.

"Sorry about this," I brought out my shotgun, "I don't want to do this, but this is for the good of the world."

It dashed at me, but I dodged and shot at it before smashing its head and knocking it back, allowing for another shotgun shot. Dodge left, duck, swap to SMGs, fire away! Wait, why am I gunning? I've got better stuff.

The dark room lit up as my Energy Sword came to life, and it drew out a sword. Wait, when did it have that thing? Oh, sliding knife blade. Handy.

Unfortunately that sword was no match for the doom of the Energy Sword as I cut right through it, not really worried about killing a live person. Though killing an AI is always hard, since some of them I would consider human, like E.

_It's hard too, Kira, watching you fight them. I wish I could tell them to stop but they don't listen…_

I'm sorry for that as well, E… but sometimes things don't always go right.

_Yes… okay, let's end this._

Very well then.

_**I have held over a thousand weapons.**_

It drop kicked me through a series of crates before I could lunge again, forcing the sword away due to the systems that ensured weapons of the IS couldn't be stolen and came at me with a fist, but I dodged out of the way and slugged it back, cracking its faceplate, a camera showing from behind.

I couldn't help but smile as I reached out with my other hand and yelled, "GIVE ME YOUR FACE!" as I tried to crush its head, only managing to take out one of its visual inputs.

It flew back, seemingly clutching its lost eye, crying out in a sort of pain that E resonated with, eeping for a second. Before it managed to recover I boosted forward and then spun around and gave it a nice kick in the ribs before lunging up and uppercutting the Prototype, sending metal pieces flying, along with stray wires. It flew back, as if further nursing its wound.

_**Unaware of life, all too aware of death**_

A loud, computer-sounding roar filled the room as the Prototype dashed at me, servos whining, gear turning a hell of a lot faster this time around in its attempt to survive this encounter. However, thanks to my higher sync with E, I was able to keep up with its relentless assault which if I had not been synced up, would have killed me in a heartbeat. However, it's still going a little faster than I can keep up! My shields are wasting away here… Okay, no choice.

_Kira… are you sure?_

Only way, E.

_**I have withstood Armageddon to defend this land, eternally fighting**_

…_Parameters set. Warning, Sync Levels approaching One Hundred Percent._

Time to finish this.

With a quick flurry I punched it several times before swapping to my shotgun and blasting it away. Once it had tried to gain some distance to ambush me, I kept up the pressure with some Assault Rifle fire, alongside a grenade to force it out. Okay then, now that it's really on the run, that buys me quite a bit of time. I need to end this quickly.

I dashed away so I could charge my weapon without being attacked. As soon as the hiss of the laser started up I turned around the corner to face the Prototype.

"Hi." I called out, causing it to turn to the glowing red light, "Bye."

It tried to dodge, being absurdly fast, but my sync with E allowed me to trace it and put the red laser through it, ending the battle. The force of the laser also through it through the wall.

Oh, and how convenient, that Summer's right here.

"You know," I put away my Laser and brought out my BR and pointed it at her forehead, allowing her to glance up at the laser sight, "You shouldn't stay so close to the fight, armchair general."

"Y-you! How the hell did you beat it?! You're just a weakling!"

I sighed, "You still believe that crap. Maybe if you took us seriously, then you wouldn't be so surprised." I froze as I heard a gun cock behind me, "Who's there?"

"Hello, Kira."

"Oh, Madoka. Nice of you to join us." Summer smiled while I grit my teeth, "Here to kill him?" Ahhhh hell.

"Sure, why not." I heard cloth move like a shrug, "Oi, Kira. Any last words?"

Ahhhh I bet she's bluffing though. My shields are still up… let's see if she's loyal.

"None?"

"Not really. People tend to be bad at thinking when they're about to die." I lied, and tapped my foot three times, slightly paused, two times, slightly paused, one time…

As light filled the room I dived out of the way and flipped myself face up, finding a bleeding Summer and a rather satisfied Madoka.

"Why…" Summer moaned, "You… traitor…"

"Hmph." Madoka emptied a full pistol clip into her, "Are you dead now?" Silence came from Summer, "So… I suppose you have questions then, Kira?"

"Yeah, like are you gonna shoot me now?"

"You never were one for being serious at times." She quipped before pulling me up, "Sorry I've been gone for the past few weeks."

"Is this what you've been doing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Madoka sighed for a second, "Because you were kind to me."

"What?"

"All my time in Phantom Task I was just a tool to them, to be disposed of when I didn't fulfill my job or outlived my usefulness." She shook her head, "But you… but you, Kira, even though I had nearly destroyed everything you loved, were willing to accept me even with my faked amnesia."

"That one was E's convincing."

"But you were the one to make the final choice to still try to make friends. You were willing to befriend my faked amnesiac self even with what I had done before. And for once in my life, I felt like I really had a friend. Not an ally, but an actual friend, even if it was through extreme circumstances.

"That's why I turned. I… I… that kindness, it resonated in me. It triggered _something_, and for once in my life yet again, I felt… _good_, when I made you laugh or others laugh and smile. It became infectious, spreading to everything I did, I could feel that small little feeling inside when someone felt good because of me." She gave a sad grin, "Though I knew my previous sins remained, so I sought to end this fight early so you wouldn't have to take on this trial. I've seen Meseul fight, and I've beaten her only once. But just doing it once again is all I would need…" she clenched her fist, when I put an armored hand on her shoulder.

"I appreciate that, Madoka, but honestly, I took on this fight knowing I could die. I won't have others sacrificing themselves blindly." I firmly told her, "…though unfortunately…"

"I know," she nodded, "You'll have to take me into custody, right?"

"Madoka, I'm getting there's something more." I quickly added.

"They… I also turned because they made Removers."

"So? Hybrids are immune."

She paused for a second, gulped, and took a calming breath before speaking, "They made Removers that can still separate Hybrids." What.

_What?!_

E, don't panic! Like hell I'd let them take you! They'll have to pry you from my cold, dead hands, and even then I'll punch the Grim Reaper in the face if they try!

"But they're gone."

"Hold up, what?"

"When I found out I trashed the plans, found where they had sent them, went to those places, and destroyed them as well." She growled, "They were planning to use Silent Zephyrs as a testbed…"

"Bastards…" I snarled, "I'll make sure they pay for that…"

"Anyways," Madoka held out her hands, "I suppose you'll have to well, lock me up?"

"Weeellll," I thought for a second, "Considering that you've had plenty of opportunity to stab me by now since I remember Silent Zephyrs having a Shield Pierce knife hidden away somewhere, I'm pretty sure that I can trust you… But unfortunately protocols are protocols." She didn't hesitate as I cuffed her, "However, due to security reasons, I can not let you be in the Spartan base as that would allow you to know its location. So, we'll head over to IS Academy."

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow as I walked her down.

"Since Chifuyu'll be there to keep watch on you. We'll explain to the school what's happened so far, and hopefully they'll believe you," I shrugged, "Come on, let's get moving-"

"_Wolf Leader!"_

"Good to hear from you, Wolf Two. Leader's dead, and Madoka's here. She's on our side and has valuable intel but we need to keep her in custody just in case-"

"_Okay, but we have a situation!"_

"What is it?"

"_IS Academy has been attacked by Prototype units."_

* * *

**Cliiiiiif hanger :D**

**And finally some action after a bunch of drama and development! Man that was fun to write.**

**Anyways, sorry this came out like a week late. Yeah, maybe it's summer break and I **_**should **_**have more time to write… buuuuuut that means all of my friends just freed up in terms of video gaming. TF2 and StarCraft II are just waaay too much fun with friends now.**

**Also, my AC broke one week into the break. I've been burning up to the point it's colder **_**outside**_** so I've been out of the house. Funny, huh?**

**Anyways, sorry about the delay though. But hey, CLIIIIIIIIIIIFHANGER!**


End file.
